CWE SmackDown!
by darkpower
Summary: The main show for the CWE SmackDown Brand. The fallout from No Mercy is now up, and if you couldn't believe the No Mercy ending, this ending will be downright DISGUSTING! RR
1. 10 30 2003

CWE SMACKDOWN (10.30.2003)  
WRITER AND OWNER: darkpower (darkpowrjd@aol.com)  
RATING: TV-14 DSVL  
DISCLAIMER: None of the characters are mine (besides my original characters), but the stories are all mine.  


* * *

  
RINGSIDE ANNOUNCERS  


* * *

  
Michael Cole  
Tazz  
--------------------------------------- 

BACKSTAGE  
---------------------------------------  
Josh Matthews  
---------------------------------------

VENUE : Memorial Coliseum  
CITY/STATE : Madison, Wisconsion  
___________________________________________________________________  
ATTITUDE....ENTERTAINMENT....CWE!!!  
---------------------------------------------------  
Shot of the backstage area, where Jessie, bandaged up ribs and all, is braving her way through the door, and is making her way to the locker room, when another surprise is in store, as Ashely Beryl, back after that horrific indicent with Naraku a month ago, appears to see Jessie.

ASHELY: JESSIE, you're alright, I see.

JESSIE: Yeah, I'm ok. After last week, I didn't think I would be.

ASHELY: You sure you're alright? I mean, that bastard Naraku is gonna pay to what he did to Kim Possible and me tonight, but if he caused you to be injured this much, then--.

JESSIE: Thanks, Ashely, but I'm alright. Besides, tonight, I'm going to make sure Naraku knows, that he isn't going to take me down that easily.

ASHELY: Jess, no, you can't put yourself in that danger again. 

JESSIE: Ashely, I've been in that danger all my life. If he kills me, and finishes the job tonight, then, when I go to Hell, HE'S DAMN SURE, COMING WITH ME!! [crowd cheers at that statement]

ASHELY: OK, but Jess [putting a hand on her shoulder], if I see you in any kind of danger, I'm going to act, I don't care what ANYONE says, you hear me.

JESSIE: Mmmhmm [said with a smile].

ASHELY: Good. Thanks, and be careful out there, ok. [Jessie nods a yes before going ahead to her locker room, Ashely looking on with a small smile]. Don't worry, Jessie, before the night is over, Naraku will be so not the drama. [shot of her face for a few more seconds, only the hum of the power generators being heard, then...]

[...Cue Smack Down intro]

BG: (IT'S ALMOST HERE)/(DEH DEH)/UH UH/DEH DEH DEH/C'MON/UH/YEAH/(CALL A TRUCE) DUCE/HEY YO/IT'S MY LIFE/MY TIME/MY RIGHTS/MY RHYMES/MY GRIME/MY STRUGGLE/HUSTLE'S SWEATIN/AND MY BLOOD TOO/MY PREDATOR SMELLS FEAR/AND I SMELL A LOT/MY COMPETITORS FLINCH SCARED/CAUSE THEY SMELT I WAS HOT/I WANT IT ALL/THE EXCESS/THE SEX/AND MUCH SUCCESS/STRESS SUCKS/I WANT IT ALL/NO LESS/C'MON

[end Smack Down intro]

The pyros go off for about 10 seconds, and then the crowd is seen holding up their signs and are cheering their loudest as we see the graphics telling us that we are in Madison, Winsconson, and that we are broadcasting in SAP Spanish. After a few moments of this, Michael Cole begins talking.

COLE: TONIGHT, WE ARE EXPECTING A WORD ON THE CONDITION OF KIM POSSIBLE, AND THE RUMORS ARE IS THAT NOT ONLY IS SHE RECOVERING QUICKLY, BUT SHE WILL BE BACK ON SMACKDOWN -VERY- SOON!! WELCOME TO SMACKDOWN, WE ARE IN THE BEAUTIFUL MEMORIAL CENTER IN MADISON, WISCONSIN, MICHAEL COLE AND TAZZ AT RINGSIDE, AND WHILE THE RUMORS ABOUT KP ARE GOOD, SOMETHING THAT   
-ISN'T- GOOD, IS WHO WE HAVE IN THE RING RIGHT NOW!!

TAZZ: PAUL HEYMAN, WHO WAS OFFICIALLY NAMED THE GM OF SMACKDOWN BY VINCE MCMAHON!!

HEYMAN: NOW HOLD UP EVERYTHING HERE, WILL EVERYBODY SETTLE DOWN!! WELCOME, TO PAUL HEYMAN'S, SMACKDOWN!! [crowd boos] Now, as you know, alot happened during the week last week, at No Mercy, at RAW, and on last week's SmackDown. And then, the next night, on Friday night, I had a phone call, and the person on the other end, was someone, named Eric, Bishoff. Bishoff, was trying to tell me, that Tony Kazara, in some form or other, was wanting to take Naraku, from Paul Heyman's SmackDown, to his own RAW. Well, after his long winded speech, I told him to go screw himself, because as long as I am on SmackDown, Naraku, will be going NOWHERE!! 

COLE: That's bittersweet news after what he did last week to Jessie.

TAZZ: Why would Kazara even WANT that out of control lunatic?

HEYMAN: And also, I was under the belief, that Kazara, was a friend of mine, but where have we ever seen, that guy, make any sense, huh? Of course, Dillihay is no better, because during THIS week, I get a call from HIM, saying that there is some good news, regarding the condition, of that no-good Disney FREAK, Kim Possible, coming back, to SmackDown. [crowd cheers for KP]

COLE: We are expecting to hear from him regarding KP tonight.

TAZZ: And we heard it's better than last week. After all that happened last week, we NEED something good to happen now.

HEYMAN: Now, as you all know, I was brought to SmackDown, to HELP Dillihay, get to where I helped Tony Kazara, get rid, of dead weight. But you know, Dillihay, has ALL of the dead weight, and thinks, that it is good. Well, NEWS FLASH, DILLY, IT'S NOT, AND I AM HERE, TO MAKE SURE, THAT IT NEVER, CRAWLS, BACK, ON PAUL -HEYMAN'S-, SMACKDOWN, -EVER- AGAIN!! [crowd boos Heyman] Now, another thing I talked about, last Thursday night, was a match, a 5 on 5 Survivor Series match, the winner, gets to name their star from RAW, out of a list of their five nominees, to jump from RAW to SmackDown. Now, as soon as I got off of my plane to the CWE Offices, I was stormed by the Board Of Directors. Yes, I was, and they were telling me, that both Eric Bishoff, and Tony Kazara, did not like this idea, and that I terminate this idea, IMMEDIATLY!! Well, I'll have you know, that the match is still on for Survivor Series. But, you know, I have to say, if those two, kept me ON RAW, I would have done something about it. And nothing, is stopping THEM, from doing something similar. But, as far, as the match goes, nuh uh, that match is going to take place, and a RAW star, by the time the Series is over, WILL COME, to SmackDown. Now, as far as---.

BG: STRAIGHT OUT OF LINE/I DON'T NEED A REASON [Justin comes out to his music, "Straight Out Of Line" by Godsmack, as his titantron-inserted nameplate comes up]

COLE: WAIT A MINTUE!!

TAZZ: That's our Chairman. I want to know what HE thought of what happened last week.

COLE: I'm sure he has something to say, and we hear that Justin saw what happened last week, and I don't know, if what could happen here tonight, could overshadow anything good that could come out of what information he has about KP here tonight.

TAZZ: He is feeling the heat from both Heyman and Naraku after last Thursday, I can tell you that right now.

COLE: We are sold out here for SmackDown tonight, to capacity, over 6,000 people on hand, awaiting the reaction of the Chairman.

JUSTIN: Heyman, let me tell you, first of all, that I don't know why Bishoff would be calling YOU about that issue, and not ME, but that is another matter entirely, one in which I will talk to Bishoff, PERSONALLY about, in the time to come, but let me get to what you said, about ME!! First off, last week, you asked me what I was smoking, when I signed Kim Possible into the CWE? Well, Heyman, I will tell you, EXACTLY, that my judgement, wasn't clouded. In fact, it was as great as ever, because look, how much courage, this girl has. She is recooperating very well. The doctors have said that she will make a full, speedy recovery, and thing is, Heyman, she may be back, as early, as next week on SmackDown. [crowd cheers that]

COLE: ALL RIGHT!!

TAZZ: THAT KID HAS GUTS, NO DOUBT ABOUT THAT!!

JUSTIN: But, Heyman, there is another issue, a much more bothersome matter that we need to talk about, and that is this situation, with Naraku. Last week, you went behind my back, and got a full vote from the Board Of Directors, to give Naraku a title match, at Survivor Series. Now, you got me there. But Heyman, remember last week, when I said that you better not double cross me? [Heyman udders a few harsh but inaudiable words towards Justin] Well, Heyman, you're pushing your luck. I told you, don't screw me over, and your doing, just that. You do that again, Heyman, and you're position, which, by the way, you don't deserve, as GM, of SmackDown, is going to be in HUGE jepordy. Because, last week, the man you want to be the next CWE Champion, your GREAT NARAKU, for one, did what he did at No Mercy, and took it, to a much higher degree. Naraku, was trying to hurt Jessie, to the point she was last year. You get that Heyman. He LOVED, he WANTED, he took great JOY, in seeing Jessie, puke out her own blood, choking on her blood. Do you think that I would've let that go, Heyman? YOU THINK, FOR ONE DAMN SECOND, THAT I AM JUST GOING TO STAND AROUND, AND WATCH, AS MY SMACKDOWN STARS, FALL VICTIM, TO THAT CREEPY SON OF A -BITCH-, HUH?! THE REASON, WHY SHE IS THE CWE CHAMPION, IS BECAUSE SHE'S JUST THAT GOOD, AND I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT, BUT I'M DAMN SURE PROUD OF HER, AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT, HEYMAN, THEN IT JUST SUCKS TO BE YOU!! [crowd cheers]

COLE: YEAH!!

TAZZ: Dillihay's giving it to Heyman, BIG time.

HEYMAN: Okay, okay, okay, I GET you. But Justin, you know as well as I do, that to make this relationship work, we need to work together. Yeah, I'll admit, Jessie worked damn hard to GET to where she is at. I'm not DOUBTING that she has, and I have looked, or watched, I should say, tapes of her past matches, and you may not believe me as being sincere when I say this, but I'll give the devil his due, the kid, has some potential in her. But Justin, I want to also tell you, of something I had in mind. Because I have, great visions for this company, for SmackDown. And I vision, SmackDown, being built around a physical specimen, such as Naraku. The man, should be the CWE Champion, because, in the ring, he is vicious, he's meaty, powerful, an all around, great champion. You heard me say, that I told Bishoff to go screw himself, after he asked to have Naraku for RAW, because I see Naraku, as having a great amount of success, on SmackDown. SmackDown needs Naraku, and Naraku, needs, SmackDown, and Naraku, needs, the CWE, CHAMPIONSHIP!! [Justin is seen being anxious and annoyed by Heyman's remarks] NOW I KNOW, that you may not agree, but this is why I CAME here, to HELP you. I want to make sure, that you know, just what is at stake, because, during that phone call I had, with Eric Bishoff, Bishoff said something ELSE, about Naraku. And that is that, Kazara, as well as Bishoff, did not like to see, a Disney freak, such as KP, being in the same ring, the same arena, as Naraku. He knows, that Naraku, is an unstoppable force, and it pains him, really pains him, to see Naraku, be with that menance. But Dilly, listen. If you let me handle this, I SWEAR to you, that Naraku, the most important piece, of the SmackDown puzzle, will REMAIN here, on SmackDown. I know, how you feel right now, but I am a man, who knows, what he is doing. Give me, the opportunity.

JUSTIN: And just what kind of opportunity, do you have planned? Just what kind of plan did you have in mind?

HEYMAN: Well, Justin, if you may recall, some time ago, you booked a match with Naraku, and a past advisary. An advisary, by the name, if Melissa, BERYL!!

COLE: Wait a minute.

HEYMAN: And you remember, what happened, in that match? A one legged FREAK SHOW, came to SAVE THE DAY!! And, because of that freak show, Melissa Beryl, emerged victorious. HOWEVER, ever since then, Naraku, has been silently asking, for a rematch. I know that you never heard of this, but believe me, I know. I know, just how badly, Naraku wants to get back for what happened, at Vengeance. So, with that in mind, tonight, in this, VERY, RING, I am invisioning, the unstoppable force, Naraku, one on one, in a rematch that he so deserves, against the legend, the main event, the headliner, MELISSA, QUEEN, BERYL!!

COLE: ALL RIGHT!!

TAZZ: What a proposition, but will Dillihay accept this one?

COLE: Why SHOULDN'T he?

JUSTIN: You want this match to go down tonight? Naraku against Melissa Beryl? [Heyman nods yes]. Well, Heyman, I know how badly Beryl wants a piece of Naraku. After seeing what that piece of crap did to Ashely some time ago, and everything he's done, I'll say---ALRIGHT, IT'S ON!! [crowd cheers]

COLE: RIGHT HERE TONIGHT ON SMACKDOWN, THE REMATCH, NARAKU VERSUS MELISSA BERYL!!

JUSTIN: But Heyman, you better listen good. I don't care what Bishoff NOR Kazara says. I still RUN the CWE, and this, you're right, is SmackDown. Naraku's actions are bringing this upon himself. I never asked for anything to happen to Naraku, just because I thought he wasn't talented, because I think he is. However, all talent aside, he is a pitiful, disgusting man, and Heyman, I don't know why, you're giving him these chances. You watch, Heyman, because, I am going to let you handle Naraku, because I want you to see, just how badly, you'll crash and burn, TRYING!! [his music plays as he throws away the mic and exits the ring]

COLE: ALL RIGHT!! TONIGHT, NARAKU WILL BE AGAINST MELISSA BERYL!!

TAZZ: THE MOOD HAS JUST CHANGED!! DILLIHAY, BASICALLY SAYING TO HEYMAN TO TRY TO CONTROL NARAKU, BUT AFTER LAST WEEK, I HAVE TO SAY, THAT THAT IS GOING TO BE A TALL ORDER TO FILL!!

COLE: AND WHAT IS THE CONCERN OF TONY KAZARA?! WHY WAS HE SO CONCERNED ABOUT KIM POSSIBLE, BEING IN MATCHES AGAINST NARAKU?!

TAZZ: HOW DO WE KNOW THAT HEYMAN IS EVEN SAYING THE TRUTH, COLE?! HEYMAN HAS BEEN KNOWN FOR PULLING EVERY TRICK IN THE BOOK TO GET HIS WAY!!

COLE: BUT TAZZ, KAZARA MADE THOSE HEINOUS REMARKS ABOUT KP LAST MONDAY, AND TONIGHT, WE HEAR ABOUT THIS NEW TURN OF EVENTS COURTESY OF HEYMAN!! I THINK THAT THOSE TWO JACKASSES, BISHOFF AND KAZARA, ARE PLANNING SOMETHING SNEAKY TO HURT SMACKDOWN!!

TAZZ: NOTHERLESS, TONIGHT, WE WILL SEE NARAKU IN ACTION, AND---.

Switch to the back, where we see Mr. McMahon working in his VIP Office, when a door is heard coming open, and McMahon looks up to see who it is.

MCMAHON: Well now, didn't expect for you to be here.

The man turns out to be Jedite.

JEDITE: Yeah, I need to talk to you. You know, about that match at Survivor Series, the one where if we win, we get someone of our choosing from RAW to come here.

MCMAHON: What about it?

JEDITE: You mind if I join in on the fun? I got some real nice ideas about all of this.

MCMAHON: Join MY team for the Series? Why not? After what you did to Sailor Moon last week at No Mercy, you will be able to down anyone. But just one question. Who's your nomination?

JEDITE: See, that's my big plan. You know by now how I feel about these damn women in this company, and, judging from what i saw in my nomination for some time on RAW, this is the perfect time to get him to help me out on my quest to rid the CWE of these pitiful little girls. And this man's name----IS TEST!!

COLE: WHAT?!!

MCMAHON: Hmm---not that bad. But you know that you're just one out of five who will be nominating, right?

JEDITE: Boss, you know that I'll support your decision, any way you go. And I know about Lesner being nominated. Let me just say, he'll fit right in, as well.

COLE: So now it's Brock Lesner and Test being the nominees on McMahon's side. 

Switch to another area in the back, where someone comes through a door---REELENA PEACECRAFT IS BACK, AS SHE COMES THROUGH THE DOOR, THE CROWD CHEERING HER BACK!!

TAZZ: AWW YEAH!!

COLE: REELENA IS BACK ON SMACKDOWN!!

TAZZ: THE MOOD IS ABOUT TO CHANGE, COLE!! SMACKDOWN GOT A WHOLE LOT BETTER!! 

COLE: THE LAST TIME WE SAW HER WAS IN A RING AGAINST JEDITE!! THE SEXUAL DIVA OF SMACKDOWN IS BACK!!

TAZZ: THIS IS GOING TO BE A GREAT NIGHT NOW, COLE!!

[start CWE Survivor Series promo]

MALE ANN.: FOR TWO MONTHS, JESSIE HAS HELD THE CWE CHAMPIONSHIP PROUD AND WITH PRIDE!!

/COLE: DAMN IT, SHE DESERVES THAT TITLE!!...WHAT A CHAMPION SHE IS/

MALE ANN.: BUT NOW, A GLOOMY CLOUD IS HANGING ABOVE HER REIGN, AS ONE MAN HAS UNLEASHED A FURY, THAT HAS LEFT OTHERS IN TOURMENT!!

/COLE: NARAKU IS A PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING!!/

MALE ANN.: AND JESSIE IS NOW FORCED TO DEFEND HER TITLE, AGAINST WHAT COULD THE DEVIL HIMSELF, BUT THIS TIME, THE DARKEST SIDE OF HER SOUL, MAY BE UNLEASHED!! JESSIE MALOR, NARAKU, THE CWE CHAMPIONSHIP, AND THIS TIME, IT'S -PERSONAL-!! CWE SURVIVOR SERIES, LIVE FROM THE AMERICAN AIRLINES ARENA IN DALLAS, TEXAS, IN LESS THAN THREE WEEKS, EXCLUSIVLY ON PAY PER VIEW!!

[end CWE Survivor Series promo]

Go to a commercial break, then return to the show.

[start CWE PSA]

ANN.: BODIES HAVE BEEN BRUISED!!

/JR: HOW DO YOU LEARN TO FALL OFF A TWENTY FOOT LADDER?!!/

/COLE: HE MAY HAVE BEEN BROKEN IN HALF!!/

/VENUS: I THOUGHT CASSIDY WAS KNOCKED OUT!!/

/JESSIE: THEY TOLD ME, FROM MY CRACKED RIBS, I COULD BE DEAD!!/

/MELISSA: I HAD MY KNEE TORN OUT OF SOCKET!!/

ANN.: NECKS BROKEN!!

/BUTCH: I HAD MY COLLAR BONE, CRACKED TWICE, IN THE SAME YEAR!!/

ANN.: CAREERS ENDED IN AN INSTANT!! YES, THIS IS ENTERTAINMENT, BUT THE HAZARDS ARE REAL!!

/JR: HOW HE'S EVEN ABLE TO STAND?!/

/COLE: TRAINERS, EMTs, REFEREES DOWN!!/

ANN.: NO MATTER WHO YOU ARE, WHATEVER YOU DO, -PLEASE-, -DON'T- TRY THIS AT HOME!!

[end CWE PSA]

Switch to the backstage area, where Jessie is sitting down, holding her sides a little from the pain that she's feeling due to Naraku's assault on her last week. It is then that another person we haven't seen in a while, Daniel, comes to her.

DANIEL: Hey, Jess. You feeling any better since last week?

Jessie only shakes her head yes, much to Daniel's surprise, knowing Jessie's streak for being able to use actual words to get her point across.

DANIEL: Jessie, you alright? You're not saying anything, I'm starting to worry. You never just stay silent.

JESSIE: [after a few more moments of silence] This is going too damn far, Daniel. Last week, I wasn't able to do anything about it, and he just had his way with me. And he wanted to crack them, Dan. He would've killed me if he really wanted to. This has to stop, and stop it will, because, Daniel, before this night is over, I am going to do something about it.

DANIEL: But what about your ribs, Jessie?

JESSIE: To HELL with my goddamn ribs, Dan. Naraku is doing something to me. Something to me, that I never thought possible. He has unlocked a side of me, in which I never knew exsisted, and I hate it, but I'm going to let Naraku know, before I am done here, just what I think of him. And this WILL stop TONIGHT, even if Naraku KILLS me tonight. After what I saw at No Mercy, and after what I felt last week, I don't care anymore, as long as I get, what I want, TONIGHT!! Please, Dan, excuse me. [she then gets up and walks away, leaving Daniel with a worried look on his face]

Switch back to ringside.

BG: I NEED SERENITY/IN A PLACE WHERE I CAN HIDE/I NEED SERENITY/NOTHING CHANGES/DAYS GO BY 

Queen Serenity comes out to her new music, Godsmack's "Serenity", amongst boos as her titantron-inserted nameplate comes up.

CHIMEL: THE FOLLOWING MATCH IS SCHEDUALED FOR ONE FALL!! INTRODUCING FIRST, FROM THE MOON KINGDOM, WEIGHING IN AT 201 POUNDS, QUEEN, SERENITY!! [crowd boos]

COLE: This match was made last week, when Catsy returned to SmackDown, and almost immediatly got thrown into the ongoing situation between Serenity and the Sailors, basically against her own will, Tazz.

TAZZ: Well, Cole, I have to say that Serenity was thinking the wrong thing, but in her defense, Cole, I think that Catsy didn't need to interject herself into that. There could've been a way to not go this route, but it was pretty hard to find that route, and personally, I would say that this will at least give us some light on this matter.

COLE: Catsy swore to find out what this situation with Serenity betraying her people on the Moon Kingdom, but she faces her this week, but Tazz, while we debate that, my mind is now to what we just heard from that talk in the back between Daniel and Jessie.

TAZZ: I did not like that at ALL, Cole. This is going to be an unpopular thing I'm about to say, but I don't think Jessie should even BE here tonight after all that she has had to go through last week. I know she's a champion, and true to heart, but, even then, I don't approve of her being here tonight. In any case, tonight, CWE SmackDown is brought to you by Foot Locker, where it all begins.

COLE: And by Stacker 2's YJ Stinger. For that extreme boost of energy, you've GOT to feel, the STING!

TAZZ: And by Limp Bizkit's new CD, Results May Vary, out in stores now.

Catsy's music comes on, and she comes out to her music with her nameplate with Titantron within it onscreen.

CHIMEL: AND HER OPPONENT, FROM BISMARK, NORTH DAKOTA, SHE WEIGHS IN AT 176 POUNDS, CATSY!!

COLE: And Tazz, remember this, Catsy's last match was against Jedite and that horrific, premeditated assult on her by that piece of garbage, and one has to wonder if the repercussions of that attack have fully healed within Catsy.

TAZZ: No doubt Catsy is a tough girl. She isn't one to be taken lightly, very fast in that ring, Serenity is going to have to be careful in there, but you are correct, Cole. This is going to be a test for Catsy, to see if that attack, left any permanent scars on her psyche.

COLE: Referee Jimmy Corderas starts this match up, and right away, Serenity, not wasting any time, into that go behind, locking those hands around Catsy, but Castsy with an elbow to counter, and now to the near side goes Catsy, shoulder knockdown, knocking Serenity off her feet, to the ropes goes Catsy, over Serenity, ducks under a clothesline, and on the middle ROPE!!

TAZZ: LIONSAULT, EARLY -ON---.

COLE: BUT SERENITY -COUNTERED- IT INTO A POWERSLAM, and now into a cover, first one of the MATCH, and Catsy kicks out after two. What a night tonight we have on SmackDown, the CWE South East Asian title will be on the line, Marlene Angel, will take on Cassidy Strife, and of course, that rematch that we heard at the top of the program, Naraku, one on one with Melissa Beryl, tie up here.

TAZZ: Right now, both women, trying to feel each other out. You don't want to be too cocky in there when you are with these two girls. Both of them like to switch up, mix some different game styles in here. Catsy is more of a high flyer, she may want to take this to the air. Serenity is more effective on the ground while being quick, but that's not etched in stone--OH WOW!!

COLE: A SLAP TO THE FACE OF CATSY, AND CATSY DOES NOT LOOK TOO PLEASED ABOUT BEING SLAPPED LIKE THAT!!

TAZZ: My GOD, that was some slap, OH MAN!!

COLE: AND A TAKEDOWN FROM CATSY, AND NOW SHE'S -ALL- FIRED UP WITH THOSE RIGHT HANDS!!

TAZZ: SHE NEEDS TO WATCH THAT SHE DOESN'T GET DISQUALIFIED, HERE!!

COLE: AND NOW Catsy, continuing the assault on Serenity, shots to the face, whipped to the far side goes Serenity, and a BEAUTIFUL DROP KICK BY CATSY ON THE MOON KINGDOM QUEEN!!

TAZZ: Stay on her, Catsy, don't let her get a chance to breath, and that is what she is doing.

COLE: On the ropes is Serenity, and knees to the gut go Catsy, and again, whipped to the ropes, near side, and Catsy, WAS GOING TO GO FOR ANOTHER DROP KICK, BUT SERENITY SAW IT COMING, AND CATSY SAW THE DODGE COMING, didn't go for it, but Catsy, going to the far side, slides under Serenity to the outside here.

TAZZ: Look out, Catsy is quick.

COLE: AND WITH THE LEGS OF SERENITY, CATSY TRIPS UP SERENITY, AND NOW DRAGGING SERENITY TO THE OUTSIDE!!

TAZZ: This isn't good, right out in front of us.

COLE: Catsy, with the right hands on Serenity, and now whipped, no, REVERSAL RIGHT INTO THE STEEL RING POST, AND CATSY'S SHOULDER, JUST CRACKED RIGHT ONTO THAT STEEL, AND RIGHT THERE, SERENITY, HAS SHOWN THE OTHER ADVANTAGE THAT SHE HAS, THE ABILITY TO DO WHATEVER IS NECESSARY TO WIN A MATCH!!

TAZZ: And that is something else that you need to be careful with when in the ring with this Queen Serenity. She will do whatever it take to win, and she will not stop to think about what she is doing to you.

COLE: Serenity, getting Catsy back into the ring, and now shots to that very shoulder that hit on that ring post, of Catsy.

TAZZ: And if you never felt it before, you don't know what that is like to HIT that bad boy, no give, that thing isn't going to move for ANYONE, and it hurts like a son of a you know what, Cole.

COLE: Serenity, now, with that left arm of Catsy, and wrenching it on that ropes, she has to the count of five to break this up and does so, BUT GOES RIGHT BACK TO IT, AND AGAIN, REFEREE JIMMY CORDERAS IS MAKING THE COUNT, and Serenity, breaking the hold, but now having a few words for the referee, and I don't think those words were too kind there, as she RAMS THAT ARM, RIGHT INTO THE TURNBUCKLE, AND AGAIN!!

TAZZ: Serenity, again, favors somewhat of a slower, more methodical match than Catsy will like to be, and you see that here. She uses that left arm that she just injured, and make it harder for Catsy to bear that pain, work on that, don't let her get a chance to retaliate.

COLE: And like her or hate her, bottom line is that she has talent. And that is what she is showing here so far, as she is sending Catsy to the far side, and UP ON CATSY'S SHOULDERS, AND FLIPS RIGHT INTO THAT ARMBAR, RIGHT ONTO THE LEFT SHOULDER BLADE, THE WEIGHT OF HER LEG RIGHT ON THAT SHOULDER, TAZZ!!

TAZZ: And this is right up Serenity's alley. It's wrestling, and very much a great showing of what this sport is about. You use what you have in your arsnel, to take out the other guy. This is what SmackDown is all about, my man.

COLE: You are only going to find this type of action on SmackDown, as Serenity, going back to her feet, and now Serenity, setting up Catsy for what looks to be a vertical suplex!

TAZZ: We've seen this move before a few weeks ago, though, Cole. This leg-DROP!!

COLE: SERENITY GOT HER LEG ALMOST ALL THE WAY UP, AND DROPPED CASSIDY NECK FIRST TO THE CANVAS, AND NOW A COVER, TWO, AND CASSIDY JUST KICKED OUT, AND SHE HAD TO USE THAT LEFT SHOULDER BECAUSE THE RIGHT WAS BEING COVERED BY SERENITY!!

TAZZ: This strategy is similar to that A-Train versus Melissa Beryl match at No Mercy, I wonder if Serenity studied that match, because she's using much of the same tactics that the A-Train used in that one.

COLE: Tazz, I just been handed this note here, saying that the Full Grown Jezzibells are going to be competing tonight, against a mystery team, picked by Dillihay, to face them, tonight. the FGJ, Mercury and Mars, will be facing whoever that team may be, as Serenity, going to the middle turnbuckle here, coming off FOR THE AX HANDLE, BUT CATSY, CAME BACK UP, AND A BEAUTIFUL DROP KICK BY HER, SENDS SERENITY DOWN TO THE GORUND, AND NOW CATSY, BRAVING THE PAIN, SENDING SERENITY TO THE FAR SIDE, LEAP FROG BY -CATSY-, AND WHAT AN ENZEGURI THERE BY CATSY, COVER, THIS COULD BE -ALL-, AND A TWO COUNT, SERENITY, ABLE TO ROLL OUT!!

TAZZ: Catsy seems to be feeling it now, Cole.

COLE: Catsy, going to the top rope, THE HIGH-RISK DISTRIC---WAIT A MINUTE!!! CATSY JUST GET TRIPPED UP BY---!!!

TAZZ: KENTO?!! WHAT THE HELL?!!

COLE: KENTO JUST TRIPPED UP CATSY, BUT WHY?! AND NOW KENTO, DISTRACTING THE REF, AND---SERENITY, WITH A HUGE PUNCH TO CATSY, AND THE HANDS WERE LOADED, THE BRASS KNUCKS AGAIN, DAMN IT, AND THE COVER, TWO, AND THAT WILL BE ALL!!

TAZZ: OH, C'MON!!

COLE: THE BRASS KNUCKS, THE SECOND MATCH IN A ROW THAT SERENITY HAS USED THEM IN, AND IT SEEMS NOW, THAT SHE CANNOT WIN A MATCH WITHOUT THEM!!

CHIMEL: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, YOUR WINNER OF THE MATCH, QUEEN SERENITY!! [crowd boos]

COLE: Serenity, steals one from Catsy, but what in the hell does Kento have to do with ANY of this?

TAZZ: Kento is leaving the ringside area pretty happy. Cole, I don't think it had anything to do with this deal about Serenity being a traitor. This is something else entirely.

COLE: But WHAT?!!

TAZZ: -I- DON'T KNOW!!

COLE: NOTHERLESS, SERENITY, STEALS ONE FROM UNDER THE NOSE OF CATSY, AND THIS CONTROVERSY, CONTINUES!!

Switch to the back, where Justin has someone on the speaker phone, and that person, it will be obvious, is Eric Bishoff of RAW.

JUSTIN: Eric, you know all of the transfer of wrestlers have to go through me to be approved, right?

BISHOFF: [over the phone] Yes, I know that, and yes, I know how important Naraku is to the SmackDown Brand, but I saw what he did to your SmackDown star, KP, and I am willing to let me and Tony Kazara have the honor, to make sure, that he doesn't go AWOL again. Trust me, I'll make sure, that Naraku, doesn't go overboard. Why do you want that lunatic to be on the SmackDown Brand when you know what he has done?

JUSTIN: I know why I keep him. Because I want to see Jessie kick his ass at Survivor Series, that's why. I want to see her kick the living CRAP out of that asshole. But Eric, you know me and Kazara aren't on good terms as of late, and you want me to think that I'm just going to hand you Naraku, without just cause and the correct procedure? Heh, like THAT will happen.

BISHOFF: We'll see, Justin. I know you have the best interest of the CWE, RAW and SmackDown, at heart, so I trust you, and believe me, I'm wanting for ALL of the CWE to thrive. I don't know about Kazara, but I know I want you to be able to succeed. So, we'll talk about this later. I have to get going. The offer is still open, though.

JUSTIN: OK, Eric. I'll talk to you later. [Eric hangs up] What are you doing to me, Kazara? Maybe it's time to end this, once and for all.

Go to a commercial break, then return to the show.

Switch to the back, where Josh Matthews is standing by with Kento.

JOSH: Kento, what was going on with that attack on Catsy?

KENTO: JOSH, JOSH, JOSH, YOU KNOW, AS WELL AS EVERY OTHER PERSON OUT THERE, WHY I DID THAT?!! Just earlier today, I learned something, about Catsy, along with other things, in which everyone should know. Yeah, great athlete, no doubt. But her opinions are something else. Josh---she's a LIBERAL!!

JOSH: WHAT?!

KENTO: Yeah, EXACTLY!! My exact thoughts on the matter. Glad to see you agree with me--.

JOSH: I wasn't really agreeing with you. I was just--.

KENTO: Wait, so now you're changing your story. You're a liberal, too, just like Catsy. Let me tell you something, the liberals, are the reason people like bin Ladin, did what he did to our country, why that Saddamn SOB, is out there. They are the ONLY reasons why we would POSSIBLY, be failing, in this country. And me, Kento, God's gift to conservatives, is going to make sure, that you people, will never have to put up, with another liberal, EVER, again, and Josh, if you don't watch out, you may just, be the next one, on my LIST!! [he walks off]

Switch to Cole and Tazz at ringside, their nameplate coming up onscreen.

COLE: What the hell? First we have Jedite saying there shouldn't be any WOMEN competing in the CWE, and that is sickening enough, but now Kento's only reason for attacking Catsy was because she was a liberal? Give me a break.

TAZZ: Well, simpily put, there are things I'm much more worried about than what side of a political spectrum Catsy or anyone else is on. You have your opinions on how certain people run this country, plain and simple.

COLE: Much more IMPORTANT things to worry about, and one of those things, that we need to worry about, is the condition of Molly Cannon, after last week. It was Molly Cannon against Mike Drep Hall, and in that match, Miyu decided to join us for ringside commentary [replay of last week starts]. And, during the match, Miyu decided to interject herself into this match, costing Drep the DQ, but then look what Miyu does to Molly, who she will face in less than three weeks, at Survivor Series, for the Intercontinantal Title.. She does what she did to Misty at No Mercy, bites that forehead, pins her down, and look at her throat. Those swallowing motions, from her throat. She was actually drinking the blood from Molly.

TAZZ: A weird thing that Miyu did there, creepy, and if it wasn't for Misty, Molly would've been drained of alot of that blood. I've seen alot in my day, Cole, but nothing like that before.

COLE: We understand Molly is alright, and will be at Survivor Series in less than three weeks time [back to live action as the Survivor Series match graphics and avitars begin with Limp Bizkit's "Build A Bridge" playing in the background], and he will have to defend her title against Miyu, at the Survivor Series.

TAZZ: This is not one for the weak at hart, and this match is looking that way right now.

COLE: And what about the five on five matchup. Team Dillihay against Team McMahon. The winning team's coach, gets to choose from five nominated RAW stars, to make the jump to SmackDown. And right now, Jedite has joined onto Team McMahon, and his nomination is Test, and the other team member for McMahon is Goku, and Lesner was the nomination, and for Dilliahy's team, Melissa Beryl with Kurt Angle being her nomination.

TAZZ: And right now, something is going on between Heyman, Kazara, Dillihay, and Bishoff about not only Naraku's status on SmackDown, but about this match. Some people on RAW, are trying to get this match cancelled.

COLE: Defninitly, the shockwaves will extend all the way to RAW on that one, and one that is going to send shockwaves throughout this industry, is Jessie Malor, being forced to defend her CWE Championship against Naraku, and after what we saw last week, Naraku almost breaking Jessie's ribs in half, this is going to be a scary situation for Jessie.

TAZZ: And Cole, we also saw that Jessie hasn't been herself tonight. I don't think she should even BE here tonight because of that rib injury.

COLE: But she is here notherless, and she will be at Survivor Series, high stakes are on the line, from Dallas Texas, and you are listening to Build A Bridge by Limp Bizkit, off of the new CD, Results May Vary, and this one rocks.

TAZZ: No doubt, Limp Bizkit ALWAYS kicks ass, and this CD is the best one from them yet. Fred Durst is my MAN, and what a night it is going to be, HUGE props for the L-I-M-P, from Tazz.

COLE: November 16th from the American Airlines Arena in Dallas, Texas, the Survivor Series, live, only on Pay-Per-View.

Switch to the back, where TCD is coming into Dilliahy's office, a little angry.

TCD: JUSTIN, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON, I THOUGHT I HAD A MATCH AT SURVIVOR SERIES, THAT MATCH WITH CASSIDY, MOLLY, DREP, ALL OF THEM, AND NOW IT'S NOT ON THERE!!!

JUSTIN: I KNOW, Thomas. But you see, Heyman did some things, and I just found out, that he, along with making that match with Jessie and Naraku, disapproved of YOUR match that you made, went behind our backs, and cancelled that match. I mean, just plain erased it from the Series card.

TCD: He can do that?

JUSTIN: I guess he can. I don't have to agree with them in the votying process to have that one decision against me true. But Thomas, I got a firm solution.

TCD: What would THAT be?

JUSTIN: You see, he cancelled YOUR Series match. but, there's still a crutial 5 on 5 match for us, that could me the entire SmackDown and RAW locker rooms, being shaken up.

TCD: You mean your team versus McMahon's team.

JUSTIN: Yeah, and I was thinking that maybe, some the team that YOU came up with, for YOUR 5 on 5 match, joins with this team, to help me, secure someone from RAW for SmackDown. And if you can do that, that would be a much bigger help to me. I know it's not popular with you, but I need your help with this.

TCD: Alright, Justin, I got you're back. Oh, and as for MY nomination, you need to get someone out of Kazara's hands. You see, I know that there is someone that you have been wanting to come to SmackDown for some time, for some odd reason that I cannot fathom. But notherless, I am going to do something, for you, boss. My nomination, will be---KIKYO!!

COLE: OH MY!!!

JUSTIN: You SERIOUS?!

TCD: As serious as ever.

JUSTIN: Good deal, man. This is a tough list to choose from ALREADY. Kikyo and Kurt Angle to choose from, and I still have three to go? What a night THIS is going to turn out to be. You got yourself a DEAL!!

They go to a commercial break, then come back to the show.

[start CWE Wrestlemania Promo]

MALE VO: AND NOW, CWE WRESTLEMANIA RECALL, COUNTING DOWN TO THE GREATEST SPECTICAL IN SPORTS ENTERTAINMENT, WRESTLEMANIA 20!!

{start WrestleMania 2000 clip}

JR: Sailor Moon, back to her feet, and now irish whip to the ropes, far side, and..SAMOAN DROP RIGHT IN THE CENTER OF THE CANVAS HERE!!...What in the hell is Tuxedo Mask doing out here?!...She and him are looking eye to eye, and this is about ready to heat up at any moment. 

KING: And with the was Serena is ACTING, this is REALLY gonna get ugly in a HURRY!!

However, a horrid thing is about to happen. As Serenity gets up, Mask..TURNS AROUND, AND DOES AN X-FACTOR ON QUEEN SERENTY!!

JR: WAIT A MINUTE!!...WHAT IN THE HELL IS ALL OF THIS?!...THE...ROSE THORN, RIGHT ON SERENITY!! BUT WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!

KING: I DON'T KNOW, BUT HE'S TELLING SAILOR MOON TO SET HER UP NOW!!...THE RUNNING POWERBOMB!!

JR: MY GOD, WHAT IN THE...AND SHE DELIVERS IT!! AND ANDREA CANNOT BELIEVE WHAT SHE IS SEEING, BUT...GOD NO, SHE'S PINNING HER, AND THE COUNT IS ACTUALLY BEING APPLIED, 2......3!!! GOD DAMN IT!!

KING: WHAT THE HECK?!

JR: I DON'T KNOW, BUT..OH WAIT A MINUTE, THERE'S CASTO...SAILOR MOON JUST KICKED HER OWN BROTHER SOUTH OF THE BORDER...OH GOD, NO!!...RUNNING POWERBOMB ON HIM AS WELL!! THE HELL IS THIS ALL ABOUT?!

Then, in a blink of an eye, SHE KISSES MASK, WITH TOUNGUE GOING DOWN THEIR THROATS!!

JR: OH MY GOD!!

KING: SHE TRICKED HER BROTHER!! SHE TRICKED HER OWN FAMILY!!...THE GOOD NEWS, SERENA AND DARIEN ARE BACK TOGETHER. BAD NEWS, THEY ARE AS EVIL AS EVER!!

{end WM clip}

MALE VO: THIS WAS THE CWE WRESTLEMANIA RECALL, COUNTING DOWN TO THE GREATEST SPECTICAL IN SPORTS ENTERTAINMENT, WRESTLEMANIA 20, WHERE IT ALL BEGINS AGAIN!!

[end CWE commercial clip promo]

Shot now of the Memorial Coliseum on the outside, the fans cheering.

COLE: COULD SOMETHING LIKE THAT HAPPEN COME WRESTLEMANIA TWENTY?!

TAZZ: THAT WAS THE START OF THE DEVIL FAMILY'S RUN, AND JUST ONE MORE CHAPTER IN WRESTLEMANIA HISTORY!!

COLE: BUT TONIGHT, WE ARE HERE IN MADISON, WISCONSION, AND WE ARE IN THE MEMORIAL COLISEUM, THIS PLACE HAS BEEN SOLD OUT FOR DAYS AND WEEKS FOR TONIGHT!!

TAZZ: Well, RAW and SmackDown present CWE Survivor Series, sponsored by Stacker 2's new YJ Stinger. The Survivor Series comes to you live from the American Airlines Arena in Dallas Texas, live, November 16th, and exclusivley on Pay Per View. YJ Stinger, for that extreme boost of energy, you've GOT to feel, the sting.

Come back to ringside, where the Full Grown Jezzibells' music comes on, and Mars and Mercury come to the ring, their titantron nameplate comes on screen.

CHIMEL: THE FFOLLOWING MATCHUP IS SCHEDUALED FOR ONE FALL!! INTRODUCING FIRST, FROM TOKYO, JAPAN, THEY ARE AT A COMBINED WEIGHT OF 432, THE TEAM OF SAILOR MARS AND SAILOR MERCURY, THE FULL GROWN JEZZIBELLS!!

COLE: This match is not for nothing for the FGJ. If they can win this matchup, then they will, in essence, get back into that CWE Tag Team Title hunt, but this match was made by Dillihay, and the FGJ, don't even know who they are facing.

TAZZ: Well, if I were the FGJ, I would wonder why they don't know their opponents, and why they were just now informed that this matchup was going to happen, no knocking Dillihay, he has alot on his mind right now with Naraku, Heyman, and Kazara breathing down his neck.

COLE: And as we await the opponents for the FGJ, I want to say, that Kazara, in my mind, has said and done some things on RAW, and in the CWE, that I don't agree with. But the comments he has made about SmackDown in recent weeks, and what he said aboue Kim Possible, last Monday, was just distasteful and disgusting, and I think Kazara is a pathetic excuse for a human being. What professional, what OWNER, what part of the Board Of Directors, would say something, like what he said about SmackDown, and especially KP? It shows how little of a MAN he is, in MY estimation.

TAZZ: Well, no gray area there, I guess. I'm sure he will have something to say about what you just pointed out, but notherless, right now, we have the FGJ, ready to face whoever it is that we have for them, coming out.

Their music plays.

BG: TURN IT UP

The team of...SCOTTY 2 HOTTY AND RIKISHI make their way to the music, and their titantron nameplate come on screen.

COLE: ALL RIGHT!! SCOTTY 2 HOTTY AND RIKISHI ARE BACK IN THE CWE!!

TAZZ: THIS IS BETTER THAN I HAD HOPED!!

CHIMEL: AND THEIR OPPONENTS, AT A COMBINED WEIGHT OF 643 POUNDS, THE TEAM OF SCOTTY 2 HOTTY, AND RIKISHI!!

TAZZ: I MISS THESE TWO HERE IN THE CWE!! WHAT A TIME TO BE BACK, TOO!! THE TAG TEAM COMPETITION ON SMACKDOWN IS RED HOT!!

COLE: THIS CROWD IS ON THEIR FEET, FOR THE 'KISH AND THE MASTER OF THE WORM!!

TAZZ: AND COLE, WITH ALL THIS EXCITMENT GOING ON RIGHT NOW FOR THEIR RETURN, LOOK WHO HAS TO FACE THEM!!

COLE: Mars and Mercury are going to have to face Scotty 2 Hotty and Rikishi, fresh off this return, and referee Jimmy Corderas, getting this thing underway, and look who's starting up for the returning team. The 400 plus pound, Rikishi.

TAZZ: And Mars is starting off against this big 400 pounder, this is not going to be good for the FGJ, here tonight, I can guarantee you that.

COLE: Starting off here, and the tie up, and MARS TRIED TO PUSH HIM OFF HIS BASE, DIDN'T DO THAT, AND RIKISHI JUST SHOVED MARS INTO THE ROPES WITH ONE HAND!! I don't think Mars is going to be able to do that against this man here, though we've seen her deal with big men before.

TAZZ: We've seen her bodyslam a 500 plus giant in the Big Show at a WrestleMania, she has more power than most people think. But Rikishi is much faster than the 500 pounder, the guy can move, and here she tries it again.

COLE: Those right hands, Mars fires them at Rikishi, trying to get the big man off his feet, and a hard tie up here, and Mars, being shoved into the ropes again, AND A BIG SHOULDER KNOCKDOWN BY THE 400 POUNDER, like running into a brick wall there, and now Rikishi, to the ropes, AND A HUGE LEGDROP BY THE BIG MAN, INTO THE COVER, FIRST ONE OF THE -MATCH-, and Mars able to get the shoulder up.

TAZZ: Now I see why Dillihay said a mystery team. He didn't want to spoil the surprise of these two coming back, but the FGJ got taken by surprise, did they?

COLE: They sure did, and are right now, and Rikishi, is just dominating this match so far, and now Mars, goes to make the tag to Mercury, and let see what SHE can do against Rikishi.

TAZZ: Mercury has even LESS of a chance to take this guy out in a war of attricion than Mars did. They are cunning veterans, but they have a tall order to fill right here.

COLE: Mercury, with a drop kick, though, to Rikishi, and that's got the big man staggering, and another one, Rikishi, still on his feet. Mercury, sending Rikishi to the near side, no, a reversal, Merciry ducks underneath a clothesline, and DELIVERS ONE OF HER OWN THERE, BUT RIKISHI STILL WON'T GO DOWN---OH WOW!! AND RIKISHI, JUST LIKE THAT, KNOCKED MERCURY DOWN WITH THAT BIG TIME KICK RIGHT TO THE FACE OF MERCURY, AND now Rikishi tags in Scotty.

TAZZ: And listen to this crowd, Cole. They are loving it here in Madison tonight, thanks to Scotty.

COLE: And punches to the face of Scotty tries Mercury, but LOOK AT THIS, SCOTTY, WITH THE DANCE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE RING, AND WHAT A PUNCH TO THE FACE OF HIS OWN, AND NOW, sending Mercury to the ropes, and nice drop kick right there, sending Mercury back towards the ropes, and now Scotty, sending Mercury to the near side, arm drag and right into that behind arm bar, torking that right shoulder, of Mercury.

TAZZ: And no bones about it, Scotty knows how to hurt you, in every single way possible. He has fun in there, but do NOT let that easy going attitude fool you. He can play with the big boys for a reason.

COLE: We've said it before, what a night this has been and what it will be, coming up later on, the South East Asian title is on the line, Cassidy Strife against Marlene Angel, and you want to talk reprehensable actions in recent weeks, Cassidy has got this thought in her head that these fans think she sucks, and she doesn't in my book, in the ring, but it's her actions that have been uncalled for.

TAZZ: Certainly, that match is going to be off the hook, and remember that Reelena is here tonight, as well.

COLE: We don't know why she is here, but we last saw her be injured at the hands of Jedite a few months back, I wonder what she has planned, as Mercury, trying to battle back, WOAH MAN, WHAT A SUPLEX BY SCOTTY!!

TAZZ: Snap vertical suplex, by the worm man. Nicely done there.

COLE: And now Scotty, with the punches and chops to the chest of Mercury, and now to the ropes goes Mercury, but Mercury reverses, and Scotty---AND LOOK AT MARS, WITH THE REFEREE'S BACK TURNED, MARS GOT A CHEAP SHOT TO THE BACK OF SCOTTY---WHEELBARROW SUPLEX BY MERCURY, INTO THE COVER, TWO, AND SCOTTY GETS THE SHOULDER UP!!

TAZZ: Well, mars had to find SOME way to counteract this surge of momentum that Scotty and Kish had, and, though it wasn't very popular, or LEGAL, it got the job done.

COLE: And remember that Scotty is with a surgurically repaired neck, and now here comes the test for that neck, as Mercury, trying to work that neck.

TAZZ: This is a half-nelson applied right here, to Scotty, by Mercury. They are going to now zero in on this neck. They didn't have a game plan going into this thing, and how could you when you don't know your own opponents, but now that mars did that desperation move, I thought it was, the FGJ, have a chance.

COLE: Mercury, continuing to apply pressure, to that neck, Scotty, trying to get to Rikishi to make the tag, and now into the full nelson, INTO A GERMAN SUPLEX, DIFFERENT STYLE OF ONE, -TWO-, AND ONLY THAT, AS SCOTTY GETS OUT---WOW, WHAT A CLOTHESLINE BY MARS, AGAIN THE REFEREE'S HBACK WAS TURNED, AND THAT WAS AIMED RIGHT AT THE NECK!!

TAZZ: This crowd here is all over Mars and Mercury right here, Cole. 

COLE: They have their favorite in this match, and that is the team, coming off of injury, and they want them to get back into this, as Mercury now, sending Scotty to the turnbuckle, Mercury charging in, but Scotty, gets the boot up, and now to the middle turnbuckle, trying to gain a little momentum---UH OH!! GOT CAUGHT!! BELLY TO BELLY SUPLEX BY MERCURY, USING SCOTTY'S OWN MOMENTUM AGAINST HIM!!

TAZZ: They are so damn deadly, these Full Grown Jezzibels. This is what SmackDown is all about, Cole. We're not going to say that we hate someone for what their name is, or what show they come off of. We judge on ability, and the FGJ, and Scotty and the Kish, have ABILITY, they get the job DONE, and they are about the action, and that's what SmackDown is about.

COLE: And the people at home, Smacking their TV's tonight, as they are seeing a great matchup right now, the FGJ, in control right now, remember, it was Scotty and Rikishi, who were in complete control, until Mars pulled off a cheap shot behind the referee, Jimmy Corderas', back, and since then, the FGJ, showing why they are serious contenders in the Tag Team Title division here on SmackDown. Mercury, continuing that full nelson on Scotty, and now, going to the half nelson, as Mercury, tags in Sailor Mars here, and you have to think, about the condition of that neck right now, being put to the test, by the two opponents, here tonight.

TAZZ: No doubt, Scotty is feeling the pain right now. I've had neck injuries before, not fun, and you can get put out of action, for a good, LONG time, if you get injured enough in that neck.

COLE: Mars now, with the chops to the neck, and now sending Scotty to the turnbuckle, and---MAN, WHAT IMPACT INTO THE TURNBUCKLE, BELLY TO -BACK- SUPLEX, BUT SCOTTY LANDED ON HIS FEET, Mars going for a haymaker, missed, and---ATOMIC DROP BY SCOTTY 2 HOTTY, AND THIS MAY BE AN OPENING THAT SCOTT NEEDS, TO MAKE THE TAG, AND NOW THIS SOLD OUT CROWD IN MADISION, WISCONSION, ON THEIR FEET, MAKING SOME NOISE, TRYING TO HELP SCOTTY FIND THAT EXTRA AMOUNT OF STRENGTH, TO MAKE IT TO HIS PARTNER!!

TAZZ: Mars was stunned off of that atomic drop, and what a drop that was, although it's usually a legal version of a low bolw, it can also affect that tail bone in the back area, the small of the back, that's also a target of that atomic drop, and that was why Scotty used it on a female like Mars. He needs to use this time to make the tag, though.

COLE: Can Scotty get to the tag here, though? Mars, wants to tag in Mercury, and does so, Mercury, trying to keep Scotty from making the tag---ENZEGURI THERE, AND NOW SCOTTY---MAKES THE TAG TO RIKISHI, AND HERE COMES THE KISH MAN!! MERCURY, MISSING WITH THE CLOTHESLINE, AND RIKISHI---SAMOAN DROP, AND NOW MARS, COMING IN AS WELL---SAMOAN DROP ON MARS, AND NOW MARS, BEING SENT TO THE FAR SIDE---AND A BACK BODY DROP THERE!! RIKISHI IS CLEANING HOUSE, AND THERE'S MERCURY WITH A DROP KICK TO THE KNEE---BUT SCOTTY, WITH THE BULLDOG---UH OH!! HERE WE GO!!

TAZZ: I MISS THIS!!

COLE: IT'S WORM TIME!! 

TAZZ: HERE WE GO [with the crowd] W---O---R---M!! [crowd goes to cheering again] HERE HE GOES!!

COLE: SCOTTY WITH THE WORM!!

SCOTTY: [with the crowd] HOO!! HOO!! HOO!!

COLE: AND THE WORM, BEING ADMINISTERED, AND NOW MARS, TRYING TO AMBUSH RIKISHI FROM BEHIND, THAT ISN'T GOING TO WORK, AND NOW RIKISHI, SENDING MARS INTO THE-TURNBUCKLE, AND RIKISHI---WITH A SLASH IN THE CORNER, MARS MAY BE OUT ON HER FEET, AND DOWN SHE---UH OH!! YOU KNOW WHERE SHE DROPPED AT!!

TAZZ: THE WORM WAS ONE THING, BUT MARS IS ABOUT TO GET A FACEFUL OF ASS HERE!!

COLE: AND RIKISHI, IS ABOUT TO BACK THAT ASS UP FOR THE STINKFACE!!

TAZZ: HERE HE COMES, THAT BIG ASS, GOD KNOWS WHAT'S WITHIN THE NETHER REGIONS THERE, BUT HERE WE---GO!!

COLE: THE STINKFACE, ON MARS, BEING ADMINISTERED, AND THIS CROWD CANNOT GET ENOUGH OF MARS GETTING, EXACTLY WHAT SHE DESERVES!!

TAZZ: MY GOD, THAT'S GOT TO MAKE SOMEONE SICK TO THEIR STOMACH, TO HAVE TO ENDURE, THAT ASS, IN THAT FACE!!

COLE: AND NOW MERCURY, COMING---UH OH!!

TAZZ: RIKISHI, IN PERFECT---POSITION!!

COLE: MERCURY JUST GOT SQUASHED BELOW RIKISHI, AND THE COVER, TWO---AND THIS ONE'S OVER!! RIKISHI AND SCOTTY, BACK ON SMACKDOWN, AND WHAT A WIN FOR THEM!!

CHIMEL: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, YOUR WINNERS OF THE MATCH, SCOTTY 2 HOTTY, AND RIKISHI!! [crowd cheers]

TAZZ: WHAT A VALIANT EFFORT BY MARS AND MERCURY, BUT SCOTTY, AND THAT ASS OF RIKISHI, TOO MUCH, FOR THEM TONIGHT!!

COLE: WHAT A MATCH, AND WHAT BA RETURN, SCOTTY AND RIKISHI, COMING OUT OF THE MATCH HERE TONIGHT WITH A WIN, AND WHAT A NIGHT IT HAS BEEN SO FAR!! SCOTTY AND THE KISH, ARE BACK, ON SMACKDOWN!!

Switch to the back, where Reelena runs into---ALAN!! Alan looks over her, expecting to find something he hasn't seen before---or something else altogether.

ALAN: So, look who we have here. Releena, the only girl, strong enough to be able to provide adequate sluttiness to ALL of SmackDown [crowd boos Alan's comment]. You know, Jedite did all of us a favor, when he put, YOUR disease-ridden ass, OFF of SmackDown. But it seems, that you haven't learned your lesson, that you're not WANTED here. I mean, for one thing, you embarrass, Kohaku, why you even BOTHERED with that juvinille pieces of GARBAGE is beyond me, but you crippled his reputation, beyond repair. You had sex with just about every single guy here, God knows what you're CARRYING on you right now. Jesus, girl, no wonder Jedite did what he did to you two months ago.

Reelena just looks at Alan, with a bit of an upset look in her eyes, and then starts to speak to him.

REELENA: You know, Alan, I would be angry at what you just said. I would be angry, at everything you just said to me. But really, I am NOT angry, OR fustrated. Because I know WHY you said those things. Because, out of all the people, ON SmackDown, you're the only one, that will have to swallow, about ten and a half bottles of Viagra pills, to make me, want to go down on YOU!! [crowd cheers] 

TAZZ: HA HA HA!!

REELENA: Do you remember, Alan, who you turned down, just because you were jealous of the Chairman of the Board, hmmm? You want to know why I chose TONIGHT to come back, and who I chose to see here tonight? It's a coincidence, that I ran into you, because, after tonight, I think you're going to see Ann, get better pleasure, than she has EVER felt, in her LIFE!!

COLE: WHAT?!

REELENA: And, also, by the time I'm done with her, you would wish, that you were a part of it. Watch, and be AMAZED!! [she walks off]

COLE: Reelena is going to see Ann, and that promise she said.

TAZZ: Oh my GOD!!

Switch to Ashely Beryl's locker room, where she is in deep thought, when a knock is at her door.

ASHELY: Come on in!

The person on the other end comes in, and it's Melissa, her mother.

ASHELY: HEY, MOM!!

MELISSA: Hi, Ashely. You doing alright?

ASHELY: [after a hug from mother to daughter] What do you mean?

MELISSA: Well, as I recall, a certain girl was your best friend in this company, and she was---well.

ASHELY: Oh, you mean KP. Actually, I was thinking about her. I mean, I know how some people felt about her. I know what show she came from, I know what channel it's on, not knocking any of that, but you know those critics. But I also know that she loved being here, and she wanted to be here, and I know that more people loved her than people hated her I don't know why anyone would want to hate her. But that damn Naraku, had to take her, and just do what he did to her, I saw every single part of that, and I actually cried myself to sleep that night. My best friend in the entire CWE, just taken away from me like that, with no concern whatsoever. Why, mom? Why is it that everytime I get something good going in the CWE, something or someone takes it away?

MELISSA: Ashely, you had to endure the same things in four months, that I've had to endure for seven whole years in this business. It's like you've got everything at once. Ashely, I know how this feels. I've had people taken away from me before, and I lived thrhough it. I don't know how, but I did.

ASHELY: Because you're not as weak as I am to that emotion.

MELISSA: Oh, bull, Ashely. All you have to do is watch how much emotion I had during No Mercy, in 1999. YOu will see how much hurt, I endured. Believe me, Ashely, I'm not that strong to it, either. But the one thing you must learn not to do, is to not let anything get to you. Don't quit, and keep fighting.

ASHELY: Mom, one favor. Kick that son of a bitch's ass tonight, will you? [Melissa nods yes]

MELISSA: Yeah. In fact, Ashely, I just thought of something. Instead of sitting here, waiting for something to happen, and having that horrible thought of Kim being put through that hell over and over again, why don't you come with me to ringside for this match, and get your mind off of that, and plus, watch what I do, to that asshole.

ASHELY: I would, Melissa, but I got something else that I wanted to think about, and that is what I'm going to say to Tony Kazara, this Monday. 

MELISSA: What?

ASHELY: Yep. I heard what Tony said about my best friend, and I'll be DAMNED if I'll let him do something like that, and get away with it. I WILL be on RAW this Monday, and Tony, is going to hear an earful. And if McMahon or Bishoff try to stop me, I'm going to make sure, they NEVER forget, who I am.

TAZZ: UH OH!!

MELISSA: Alright. I'm not going to argue with you. It's something you want to do, so, you tell Tony what for. Never liked the guy, anyway. Just remember, be careful. You don't know what traps they will set for you. You're in their territory, and I've been there before. Give them hell, Ashely. Love you.

ASHELY: Love you, too, mom.

With a smile, Melissa leaves to prepare for her match.

COLE: Did I hear that right? Ashely's going to be on RAW this Monday?

TAZZ: This is starting to be a lynch mob of people against RAW.

COLE: And it's growing pretty quickly. But ladies and gentlemen, coming up next, the CWE South East Asian championship is on the line [the SD match graphics, avitar, and theme starts up] Marlene Angel, will defend her title against Cassidy Strife, and after Cassidy's recent change in attitude, Marlene may be careful, about going into the fire here.

TAZZ: But Marlene beat her last week on SmackDown, and I got to think, that Cassidy is going to have her work cut out for her, but Cassidy wanted this match, you have to think that she has something sneaky up her sleeve.

COLE: IT'S GOING TO BE CASSIDY, AGAINST MARLENE, CWE SEA TITLE ON THE LINE, AND IT'S -NEXT-!!

They go to a commercial break.

[start CWE product endorcement]

Shot of Jessie in a warehouse setting, only her shadow is shown to us, the street light providing the only light, as well as her shadow.

JESSIE: People keep asking me, how do you do it. [Shots of her "attitude" walk and the shadows again] I am always a step ahead, of all the chumps, who stand in my way, of my dreams, and all my hopes. And time and time again, I shove them out of my way. And they ask me, how? Well [the cameras continue to switch in somewhat rapid fashion now of her, the shadows, the lights, and the darkness], alot of things contribute, but at the end of the day, one thing, continues to prove to be a deciding factor.

Shot of her upper body now.

JESSIE: Just a little--!

She then whips out a can of---STACKER 2 YJ STINGER!!

JESSIE: STING!!!

Shots of Jessie drinking the stuff then starts to take out various no name opponents while the ominious announcer starts.

ANN.: STACKER 2'S NEW YJ STINGER!! IN THREE GREAT FLAVORS!! AVALIABLE AT ALL THESE FINE RETAILERS!! FOR THAT EXTREME BOOST OF ENERGY--!!

Jess stops beating people up to look in the camera and say...

JESSIE: YOU -GOT- TO FEEL THE -STING-!!

[end CWE product endourcement]

They then return to the show.

BG: I'M GOING UNDER/DROWNING IN YOU/I'M FALLING FOREVER/GOT TO BREAK THROUGH/I'M GOING UNDER

Cassidy comes out to "Going Under" by Evanescence as her titantron nameplate graphic comes on-screen. 

CHIMEL: THE FOLLOWING MATCH IS FOR THE CWE SOUTH EAST ASIAN CHAMPIONSHIP, AND IS SCHEDUALED FOR ONE FALL!! MAKING HER WAY TO THE RING, THE CHALLENGER, FROM BOULDER, COLORADO, WEIGHING IN AT 224 POUNDS, CASSIDY, STRIFE!! [more boos than last week are heard as she comes down the asile and to the ring]

COLE: And this crowd is up in arms over Cassidy's recnet change in attitude, and it's all over the notion that Cassidy has, that she thought eveyone was telling her that she sucked in the ring, and she took that thought to heart, and it has lead, to her being hated now.

TAZZ: I don't know about her sucking in the ring, she's a great athlete, we've seen her get the CWE Intercontinental championship back at Vengeance and keep it for a little while, so I'm not sure about that. But this has been a change in attitude for her, and I don't think that it is warrented any.

COLE: Notherless, she has a chance to get another title tonight.

BG: Your trying to take me/Your trying to make me/This is the only/Give me the only thing

Marlene comes out to her new entrance music, Static X's "The Only" as her titantron nameplate graphic comes on-screen.

CHIMEL: AND HER OPPONENT, FROM DALLAS, TEXAS, WEIGHING IN AT 201 POUNDS, SHE IS THE CWE, SOUTH EAST ASIAN CHAMPION, MARLENE ANGEL!!

The CWE South East Asian Championship graphics come on screen.

COLE: Here comes the Champion, and yes, you heard the ring announcer, Tony Chimel, correctly. She is from Dallas Texas, trhe site of the Survivor Series, we are going to be in her hometown for the true fall classic, but here tonight, she will defend her title against one Cassidy Strife, AND CASSIDY, WITH A CHEAP SHOT AS MARLENE WAS COMING INTO THE RING, THIS MATCHUP IS UNDERWAY, THE SHOTS TO THE BACK OF THE SEA CHAMPION!! Now Marlene, battling back, shots to the head here, and now to the far side goes Cassidy, and OHH MAN, WHAT A KNEE TO THE GROIN OF CASSIDY, AND NOW TO THE COVER, HOOK OF THE -LEG-, and Cassidy gets out before three.

TAZZ: One thing that you do not want to do against Cassidy is to play a game of speed versus speed. Cassidy is very qick and high flying in there, and Marlene knows that. Marlene needs to keep this bad boy grounded, needs to get her to the mat, and keep her there, to use her amateur moves on Cassidy.

COLE: Marlene, now, with shots to Cassidy, in the corner, and look at Mal-ENE-, perfectly executed monkey flip there out of the corner, and now a hip toss, and another one, Marlene is taking Cassidy apart, just like last Thursday night, but this time, Cassidy isn't giving up, as now Cassidy heads to the near side, leap frog by Marlene.

TAZZ: Not good for Marlene to do this with Cassidy---WOAH MAN!!

COLE: SPINNING NECK BREAKER BY CASSIDY, HERE'S THE COVER, HOOK OF THE OUTSIDE -LEG-, AND MARLENE KICKS OUT BEFORE the count of three. You want to talk about a monumental night, this has been one, and the rematch from Vengeance a few months back, Naraku and Melissa Beryl, still to come here tonight on SmackDown, and we have alot more we are looking at here tonight, we heard that Ashely is going to RAW this Monday to confront Tony Kazara, and that is going to be something to see, as Cassidy, with those martial arts kicks to the midsection of Marlene, but Marlene, reversing---ANSD WHAT A STINGING CHOP, DID YOU HEAR THAT?!

TAZZ: How could you NOT?!! GEEZE!!---OH MY GOD!!

COLE: AND ANOTHER ONE!! Marlene, continuing to lay down the punishment onto Cassidy, and now irish whip--INTO THE TURNBUCKLE, WHAT IMPACT, AND NOW A GERMAN SUPLEX, SHOULDER'S ARE -DOWN-, AND CASSIDY, BARELY, GETS OUT OF THAT PINNING COMBINATION, but here goes Marlene, going right to the back area of Cassidy, that knee, being driven into the back of Cassidy, right here.

TAZZ: And this is a good strategy on the part of Marlene. Go for the back area, tork that spine, Cassidy will have a harder time with those flying moves if she has to battle a bad back area, and that is exactly what Marlene is appearing to do right here.

COLE: The CWE South East Asian Championship is on the line here in Madison, Wisconsion, these fans have been great so far, looking on at an incrediable night so far here on SmackDown. Cassidy, back to her feet---BUT MARLENE, FRON THE KNEE TO THE BOOT IN THE BACK, THAT KICK, ECHOED ROUND THE MEMORIAL COLISEUM HERE!!

TAZZ: Oh, my GOD, what a shot to the back area by Marlene, made the hairs on MY neck stand on end.

COLE: Cassidy, goes to the ropes because of that aassult to the back area right now, and now Marlene, going to work with those forearms to the back of Cassidy, irish whip, but Cassidy, reversing, shot to the midsection, up and over goes Cassidy, AND A SPINNING BACK KICK TO THE SOLARPLEXES OF CASSIDY, AND MARLENE, TO THE FAR SIDE---SPINEBUSTER, RIGHT ONTO THE BACK OF MARLENE, AND CASSIDY, JUST GOT THIS MATCH, WITH THAT MOVE, BACK TO HER FAVOR, AND NOW CASSIDY, HAVING SOME WORKS WITH THE CROWD---!!

CROWD: [chanting] CASSIDY SUCKS!! CASSIDY SUCKS!! [they continue to chant]

TAZZ: OH BOY, COLE, HERE WE GO!!

COLE: These fans are chanting that Cassidy sucks, and Cassidy, is NOT liking those chants any, and Cassidy, is angry and fustrated, and Marlene, being brought back to her feet, forearm to the face of Marlene. Now going to the shoulder to those ribs of Marlene, shades of Brock Lesner here, and now continuing to drive that shoulder, into the ribs, with high impact here.

TAZZ: Cassidy, using her speed, but keeping this match, so far, pretty much a ground attack. Using this time to get that back that was attacked earler, back in order here, so she can go to the air, she cannot KEEP this on the ground, she needs to take Marlene out of her element, as Malrene was doing earlier to Cassidy.

COLE: Cassidy, now, sends Marlene to the other -SIDE-, AND VICE VERSA THAT TIME WITH THE SHOT INTO THE TURNBUCKLE, AND---BULLDOG, BY CASSIDY, PLANTING MARLENE IN THE CENTER OF THE RING, AND NOW STOMPING AWAY ON MARLENE RIGHT NOW!!

TAZZ: I don't agree with that. She should've gone for the pin cover right there. Cassidy had Marlene down, could've cost her a chance at getting that SEA Title.

COLE: Since it's resurrection back at Vengeance, the SEA title has switched hands a total of five times. Won by Ashely Beryl at Vengeance, lost it to Misty two weeks later, then she lost it to Kim Possible at Summerslam, then KP lost it to Matt Hardy four weeks later, and then, at No Mercy, Matt Hardy lost it to Marlene, who is the current champion, but could the title switch hands a sixth time in three months, as Cassidy, is looking to be the sixth person to hold that title since it's resurrection.

TAZZ: Right now, Cassidy, just continuing to ram that shoulder into the ribs again and again, and Marlene may want to be careful about Cassidy's newly found mean streak, could spell disaster for her right here.

COLE: Marlene, being sent into the turnbuckle again, but got reversed this time, and Cassidy, ever the air specialist, puts on the brakes with a jump to stop her, and now Marlene---OH MY--!!

TAZZ: HOLY AIR TIME!!

COLE: CASSIDY SAW MARLENE COMING, AND CASSIDY, LAUNCHED MARLENE OVER THE TURNBUCKLE, ALL THE WAY TO THE OUTSIDE, AND NOW CASSIDY, ON THAT TOP TURNBUCKLE, LOOK AT THIS!!

TAZZ: OH MY--GOD---!!!

COLE: MASSACRE, ALL THE WAY FROM THE TOP TURNBUCKLE TO THE OUTSIDE OF THE RING!!

CROWD: HOLY S**T!! HOLY S**T!! HOLY S**T!!

TAZZ: My sediments EXACTLY!!

COLE: THAT REVERSE 720 FLIPPING SPLASH THAT SHE CALLS THE MASSACRE, CASSIDY JUST NAILED MARLENE WITH EASE!!

TAZZ: AND YOU WONDER WHY FANS ARE CHANTING THAT!! IT IS BECAUSE IF SHE MISSED THE MARK, WE WOULD'VE HAD A CATASTROPHIC SITUATION HERE ON THE OUTSIDE, THAT IS -SO- DANGEROUS TO TRY TO DO AT THAT PARTICULAR SPOT!!

COLE: BUT THAT WAS THE GOOD NEWS FOR CASSIDY, BUT HERE'S THE BAD NEWS!! THIS ISN'T A FALLS COUNT ANYWHERE!! THE TITLE CANNOT CHANGE HANDS BY A DOUBLE COUNTOUT, CASSIDY HAS GOT TO GET MARLENE BACK IN THE RING!!

TAZZ: OUR REFEREE NICK PATRICK IS UP TO SIX HERE!! BOTH OF THESE TWO GIRLS HAVE -GOT- TO BE OUT OF IT HERE, I DON'T SEE HOW ANY ONE OF THEM CAN GET BACK UP---HOLY CRAP, THOUGH, COLE!! CASSIDY IS BACK UP!!

COLE: BUT BARELY, AS SHE ROLLS MARLENE BACK INTO THE RING, AND NOW CASSIDY, GETTING BACK IN AS WELL, BEATING THE TEN COUND, TO THE COVER, COULD HAVE A NEW -CHAMPION---NO, MARLENE WAS ABLE TO ROLL OUT, BUT THAT ALMOST WAS THREE, AND CASSIDY CANNOT BELIEVE IT!! WHAT A MATCH WE HAVE HERE FOR THE SOUTH EAST ASIAN TITLE TONIGHT ON SMACKDOWN!!

TAZZ: And you're only going to see this on SmackDown, ladies and gentlemen. You don't get those kinds of moments on RAW, let me tell you.

COLE: Cassidy, was just one second away from getting that SEA Title, and now back on the attack, how much did that Massacre take out of both women?

TAZZ: That was a HELL of alot of guts showing from Cassidy right there to even ATTEMPT that. You may not leike her actions as of late, but Cassidy is a air juggernaunt, and that is why.

COLE: Again, with Marlene, into the corner, perhaps the fustration, beginning to build after failing to put away Marlene with that Massacre to the outside, and now Marlene, in all KINDS of trouble, down in the corner, and LOOK AT CASSIDY HERE, USING THAT FOOT, TO CHOKE THE LIFE, OUT OF MARLENE, AND NICK PATRICK, UTULIZING THE FIVE COUNT THAT HE HAS TO WORK WITH, AND CASSIDY SAVES HERSELF FROM DISQUALIFICATION!!

TAZZ: And Cassidy's fan base is dwindling because of actions like that, I still am a big supporter of her in ring abilities here, though.

COLE: But Cassidy, needs to pin Cassidy, or make her submit, in order to win the title here, as Cassidy, drags Marlene back in the center of the ring, nice legdrop that time, and now going to the TOP ROPE, AND WHAT A LIONSAULT, A BIT DIFFERENT, FROM THE TOP ROPE, COULD HAVE HER, SHOULDERS ARE -DOWN-, NO, MARLENE, JUST MANAGES, TO GET THE SHOULDER UP!! These fans, starting to come alive once again in Madison, Wisconsion, as they have been so far here in the Memorial Coliseum tonight, and they are trying to get Marlene back into this match, she has control early on, but Cassidy's quickness got the best of her, and since then, Marlene has been trying to get herself back into this match, with the CWE South East Asian Championship, hanging in the balance here. But Casssidy, continuing to use those well-placed kicks to her advantage here.

TAZZ: And again, Cole, she is using these corners to isolate Marlene. This works well in a tag match, but in this case, you can also stop a wrestler with an amateur background such as Marlene, from using the ring because they are back up in that corner---BUT HERE SHE COMES BACK HERE!!

COLE: MARLENE, BATTLING BACK, WITH THOSE CHOPS TO THE THROAT THERE, AND NOW irish whip to the turnbuckle, opposite side of where Cassidy got that Massacre in on Marlene, and now---INVERTED ATOMIC DROP, AND now a hammerlock applied, AND INTO A GERMAN WITH THE HAMMERLOCK STILL APPLIED!!

TAZZ: Marlene is getting a second wind here, and she is fired up here.

COLE: Marlene, trying to build some momentum, and right now, she is doing so. Marlene, with that head lock applied, but Cassidy, trying to get out of this with a belly to back, but Marlene lands on her feet, and now Cassidy, caught---BELLY TO BELLY, ALMOST TURNING CASSIDY INSIDE OUT, AND NOW MARLENE, IS STARTING TO FEEL IT HERE!!

TAZZ: CASSIDY IS NOT IN A GOOD POSITION, EITHER, COLE!! MARLENE IS ON FIRE RIGHT NOW, AND THESE FANS ARE REALLY GETTING INTO IT RIGHT NOW!!

COLE: MARLENE, GETTING CASSIDY back to her feet here, and a snap vertical suplex there, but she isn't letting go right here. She going for a second one, and gets it, and now switching over.

TAZZ: Shades of Eddie GURERRO!!

COLE: THE HAT TRICK OF THE SNAP SUPLEXES, AND NOW MARLENE, SENSING THAT THE END IS NEAR HERE, AND CASSIDY, MAY WANT TO RETHINK WHO SHE CHALLENGES HERE!!

TAZZ: CERTAINLY, CASSIDY GOT THIS FIGHTING SPIRIT FROM HER TEAM ROCKET PARTNER, JESSIE MALOR, BUT SHE MAY NOT HAVE THE ATTITUDE NECESSARY FOR IT!! SHE'S A HELL OF AN ATHLETE, BUT MARLENE IS NOT GOING TO LET UP NOW!!

COLE: AND NOW MARLENE, GETTING CASSIDY BACK UP, AND UP ON HER SHOULDER, AND HERE WE GO!!

TAZZ: THE -STINGER- PILEDRIVER!!

COLE: IT CONNECTS, AND MARLENE, TO THE COVER, LEG IS HOOKED, TWO---AND MARLENE, RETAINS THE TITLE!! CASSIDY, FOR THE SECOND STRAIGHT WEEK, HAS BEATEN CASSIDY, AT HER OWN DAMN GAME, AND SHE IS RIGHT NOW, AT THE TOP OF HER OWN GAME, HERE TONIGHT!!

CHIMEL: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, YOUR WINNER OF THE MATCH, AND STILL, CWE SOUTH EAST ASIAN CHAMPION, MARLENE, ANGEL!!

TAZZ: WHAT A MATCH THAT WAS, COLE, AND I HAVE TO TELL YOU, THAT CASSIDY IS NOT GOING TO BE HAPPY WHEN SHE REALIZES ABOUT THIS LOSS!!

COLE: MARLENE ANGEL REMAINS UNDEFEATED IN THE CWE, AND THIS IS A CHAMPION, TO BE PROUD OF, AS CASSIDY, STARTING TO COME TO--WAIT A MINUTE, CASSIDY, FROM BEHIND, STRIKING MARLENE!!

TAZZ: I KNEW she wasn't going to be happy.

COLE: And now grabbing that title belt, what is she going to do with it?

TAZZ: Oh no, Cole, this is going to be BAD!!

COLE: OH MY GOD, CASSIDY JUST STRUCK MARLENE IN THE HEAD WITH THAT DAMN SEA TITLE, AND NOW CASSIDY IS COMING OUT HERE FOR A STEEL CHAIR!!

TAZZ: THIS IS THE SIDE OF CASSIDY THAT WE HAVE SEEN IN THE PAST FEW WEEKS DEVELOP WITHIN HER!! THIS IS WHAT THESE FANS DO NOT LIKE OUT OF HER!! THIS IS WHY THEY ARE SAYING SHE SUCKS!!

COLE: No one can blame her for being fustrated for losing the match, but damn it, this is ridiculous---MY GOD, SHE JUST LAID OUT MARLENE WITH THAT DAMN STEEL CHAIR, WHAT IN THE HELL DID THAT PROVE?!

TAZZ: I think Marlene is not going to forget this night, Cole--oh my God, Marlene got busted open with that chair shot, or maybe it was that title that did it, Marlene starting to lose some blood here.

COLE: Marlene's been busted open, and now Cassidy, continuing this assult, onto the back of Marlene with that steel chair, DAMN IT, STOP THIS!!

TAZZ: SOMEONE HAS GOT TO STOP THIS, COLE!! CASSIDY IS ON A PATH OF RAGE RIGHT NOW HERE!! WHAT SOME SHOTS FROM THAT STEEL CHAIR ON MARLENE!!

COLE: CASSIDY IS A SORE LOSER HERE!! SHE LOST THE SEA TITLE MATCH FAIR AND SQUARE, AND NOW SHE IS ANGRY ABOUT IT!!

TAZZ: YOU -THINK---OH MY GOD, NO!!

COLE: THIS GUILLOTINE MOVE ON THE CHAIR, IF SHE HITS---WAIT A MINUTE!! SOMEONE JUST CAME THROUGH THE STANDS IN A BLACK ROBE OR SOMETHING, AND COMING INTO THE RING!!

TAZZ: WHO IN THE HELL?!

COLE: AND CASSIDY IS STEPPING BACK, SEEING THIS--!!

The guy removes the hood of the robe, and the guy is revealed to be---HARDCORE HOLLY!!

COLE: HEY!!!

TAZZ: OH MY GOD!!!

COLE: HARDCORE HOLLY IS BACK!!! HE'S BACK, AND HE'S GUNNING FOR CASSIDY!!!

TAZZ: CASSIDY IS IN SHOCK, WE -ALL- ARE IN SHOCK!!!

COLE: AND CASSIDY, WITH THAT STEEL CHAIR, BUT HOLLY KNOWS ALL ABOUT HARDCORE, AND CASSIDY, SWINGING WITH THAT CHAIR, BUT HOLLY DODGES, KICK TO THE -MIDSECTION-, AND DDT INTO THE CHAIR!!!!

TAZZ: I CAN ALMOST GUARANTEE YOU THAT CASSIDY IS OUT COLD AFTER THAT DDT INTO THE CHAIR, BUT WE ARE IN SHOCK THAT WE ARE GETTING ALL OF THESE RETURNS TONIGHT, AND NOW THE RETURN OF HARDCORE HOLLY!! WHAT A SHOCKER!!

COLE: IF WE DIDN'T KNOW ANY BETTER WITH THIS STREAK OF RETURNS, WE WOULD SAY THAT KP COULD BE BACK AS SOON AS -TONIGHT-!!

TAZZ: MAYBE DILLIHAY WAS WRONG ABOUT THAT OUTLOOK ON HER!! BUT THIS JUST TOPS IT ALL!!

COLE: ALMOST A YEAR OUT FROM NECK SURGERY, HARDCORE HOLLY IS BACK, AND HE IS BACK, WITH, A, -VENGEANCE-!!

[start CWE Survivor Series promo]

MALE ANN.: A MATCH THAT WILL CHANGE THE CWE FOREVER!!

/HEYMAN: WHOSEEVER TEAM WINS, WILL GET THEIR CHOICE OF FIVE NOMINEES TO JUMP FROM RAW TO SMACKDOWN!!/

MALE ANN.: A CONTREVERSIAL MATCH THAT SOME, ARE TRYING TO BLOCK!!

/KAZARA: JUSTIN, LISTEN TO ME WELL, YOU WILL -NOT- GO THROUGH WITH THIS MATCH, OR YOU WILL BE -SUED-!!/

MALE ANN.: BUT NOW THE BATTLE LINES HAVE BEEN DRAWN, AND NEITHER SIDE OF THE FENCE, WILL EVER BE THE SAME!! TEAM DILLIHAY!! TEAM MCMAHON!! A 5-ON-5 CLASSIC SURVIVOR SERIES MATCH, WINNER TO GET A RAW STAR TO SMACKDOWN OF THEIR CHOICE!! CONTREVERSY, CAN BE A GOOD THING!! RAW AND SMACKDOWN PRESENT CWE SURVIVOR SERIES LIVE FROM THE AMERICAN AIRLINES ARENA IN DALLAS, TEXAS, NOVEMBER 16, SPONSORED BY STACKER 2'S YJ STINGER, EXCLUSIVLEY ON PAY PER VIEW!!

[end CWE Survivor Series promo]

They go to a commercial break, then come back to the show.

Switch to the back, where Harcore Holly and Marlene are meeting Dillihay in the back.

HOLLY: Man, we BOTH, want a spot, in that Survivor Series match.

JUSTIN: You and Marlene? Well, I just got the clearance from the doctor for you to compete, Hardcore, and Marlene would be in her own hometown during that match, and it wouldn't makle sense to leave a hometown hero without something to do down there. Well, you got it. Marlene Angel and Hardcore Holly, you two will now be in the 5 on 5 survivor series match, on one condition.

HOLLY: What's that?

JUSTIN: Well, you know about the nomination thing, and I need both of your nominations of RAW stars to add to the list.

MARLENE: I don't know that many RAW stars, although I have been liking this one guy, does this rap thing going on, I forgot his name, I've been so busy with this SEA title defense and what I've been doing here so far.

JUSTIN: I know who you're talking about. John Cena?

MARLENE: YEAH!! That's his name.

JUSTIN: ALL RIGHT, then. Cena is your nominee. Now for you, Hardcore.

HOLLY: You have Cena, Kikyo, and Angle so far, right?

JUSTIN: Yep, and you'll provide the fourth nominee.

HOLLY: Alright, then. Let me think about this, here. I may have someone to come to SmackDown. Heyman said something about Kazara signing EVERYONE on Inuyasha, right? [Justin nods a "yes"] Well, how about, we take away one of his stars from there. Someone who was once a part of SmackDown. Someone, who I faced, last year. Good athlete. I nominate---INUYASHA, HIMSELF!!!

COLE: OH MY!!!

JUSTIN: ALRIGHT, THEN!! Inuyasha is now added to the list, and you two, are now a part, of that Survivor Series contest.

They all smile to each other.

Switch to another area in the back, where Cassidy is irate that Holly came back to spoil the "fun" for Cassidy, with McMahon listening to her.

CASSIDY: DID YOU SEE THAT, VINCE?!! H-HE JUST CAME OUT OF NOWHERE, ALMOST SPLIT MY DAMN HEAD OPEN WITH THAT CHAIR!! HE WAS NEVER SUPPOSED TO BE THERE!!! AND IF HE WASN'T THERE, MARLENE WOULD BE IN THE DAMN -MORG- BY NOW!!

MCMAHON: I get that, but Cassidy, I have an idea, for you to get even. I heard Justin is going to sign BOTH Holly AND Marlene into this Series match that we have. So I was thinking that mayeb you could get your revenge on them then.

CASSIDY: Oh I would LOVE to get my revenge on those two little piss-ants. And as for my nomination, I got someone that will prove to be such a great investment for SmackDown, in the name, of KOGA!!

COLE: OH MY GOD!!

TAZZ: WHAT A NOMINATION!!

MCMAHON: You GOT it. Cassidy, welcome, to the GOOD team.

They shake hands, but then someone else comes up from behind Cassidy. It's---THE A-TRAIN!!

CASSIDY: [turning to see Train] What do you want?

TRAIN: Same thing you want, Cass. A chance, to change the face of the CWE, FOREVER!! I know how contreversial this match is, and conterversy, is a GOOD thing. Vince, enter ME into your team, and let me nominate a man, who I think should still be here, on SmackDown.

MCMAHON: Who might THAT be?

TRAIN:---TRIPLE H!!

MCMAHON: Consider it DONE!!

COLE: What a sudden change of momentum.

TAZZ: What a match THIS is going to be in Dallas.

Switch to another area in the back, or, more or less, Ann's locker room, when a knock is heard.

ANN: Come on in.

It's Reelena, as she comes into Ann's locker room, at which point, Ann gets up, kind of not expecting her.

REELENA: Relax, Ann, I'm not here to do any harm.

ANN: I'm not worried about that. In fact, I wasn't expecting to see you so soon back here.

REELENA: Hey, a male shovinist pig isn't going to keep me down for very long.

ANN: I'm glad to hear that, Reelena.

REELENA: Hey, what would SmackDown be without the resident, sexual QUEEN?!!

ANN: You got a point there.

REELENA: I got done meeting up with that ass, Alan. Can't believe who he dumped because he was jealous.

ANN: Damn, Reelena, that was so long ago. A few months have past since--.

REELENA: Hey, don't sweat it. I told him he wouldn have to down 10 bottles of Viagra just to get me to go down on him.

ANN: Even then, it wouldn't be that exciting. He was done in about a minute everytime.

REELENA: Oh really? Seems you've been bored, have you.

ANN: VERY bored. [she sighs, then looks at Reelena, then suddenly seems to get a look in her eyes about Reelena]

REELENA: Something wrong?

ANN: I don't know, but I said that, and looked at you, and suddenly, I got somewhat, well, aroused. I shouldn't be, you're a great friend to me and all, but not like---.

REELENA: [going near her] Shh. It's ok, Ann. I know how you feel. All this time I've been giving men who deserve it a little bit of what I can do to them. But I've never really tried a woman before. Always wanted--to. And you---well.

ANN: Reelena, you getting--.

REELENA: See if you like this?

With that, she leans over--AND KISSES ANN, SQUARE ON THE LIPS, AND IT'S APPARENT THAT ANN DOES LIKE THIS, BECAUSE---SHE DEEPENS IT, AND NOW THER TOUNGUES ARE ADDED, LASTING FOR ABOUT 10 WHOLE SECONDS, THE CROWD NOW -VERY- MUCH INTO IT, CHANTING ALL SORTS OF THINGS!! After the kiss breaks in 10 seconds...!

ANN: MMM!! Wow, that was---different.

REELENA: Loved every second of it, Ann, but---DAMN IT, I'm sorry, Ann, but I lost track of my time. I have to get going. But Ann, next week, I'll have nothing else to do, so I'll be here for SmackDown, and I'll give you something, that you've been wanting to have, for some time. I'm going to surprise you, Ann. But you'll have to wait for next week, ok?

ANN: OK, I'll be here. I'm going to have a match next week, Heyman set me up for one, I don't know who my opponent is, but I know it's going to be someone that I can beat.

REELENA: OK. I'll see you around, Ann.

ANN: You too, babe. Bye. [Reelena leaves, Ann still mezmorized by Reelena's kiss]. Oh God, if only she could've stayed. Glad she's back. I missed her. I'm going to miss that kiss, too. No wonder every man she went down on let her. DAMN!!

Switch to Cole and Tazz at ringside.

COLE: [laughing] THAT'S nice.

TAZZ: [laughing] Oh my God, now I know why SmackDown hasn't been the same, it's because she hasn't BEEN here. It's always a joy to see her, on SmackDown, what a night this has been, and a surprise next week for her.

COLE: But bittersweet, because before that happens, we heard it, a match next week against a surprise opponent, set up by Heyman. God know who he's going to pick out. But Tazz, we need to get serious here for a minute, switching gears here, it was two weeks ago at No Mercy, that Ash Ketchum, recieved word from the CWE Intercontinental Champion, Molly Cannon, about Ash's REAL father. This is a story that has been developed on for quite some time. McMahon had said that Giovanni was the father of Ash Ketchum, but it seems now, that we have ANOTHER report, saying that someone ELSE is the father, of Ash, and if you thought Ash was shoked to see Giovanni be the father, wait until you see this.

[start No Mercy flashback]

MOLLY: Congratulations, Mr. Hall, on your victory, but the ride ends here. Ash, I also think you should here this too, cause I was given orders by T.C.D. to tell you who your father truly is.

COLE: SO, IT WAS MOLLY CANNON WHO T.C.D. WAS TALKING TO!!!

TAZZ: THAT'S RIGHT, COLE. NOW DANGEROUS BY DESIGN, GIOVANNI, AND ASH KETCHUM ARE ALL WAITING TO FIND OUT WHO REALLY IS ASH'S FATHER!!!!

MOLLY: After being handed the results of the Giovanni/Ash Ketchum DNA test, the result is that their DNA strands are NOT similar or identical. In other words, Ash Ketchum, Giovanni is NOT your father.

COLE: I DON'T BELIEVE IT, MIKE DREP HALL WAS LYING THE WHOLE TIME?

TAZZ: I GUESS SO, BUT IF GIOVANNI IS NOT ASH'S FATHER, WHO IS?

MOLLY: So, after looking at the report, which was handed to me by T.C.D., I concluded that Ash's true father is none other than...

TAZZ: Who is it?

MOLLY: MICHAEL DREP HALL!!!

Crowd in stunned belief as Ash goes wide-eyed, Giovanni has a smirk on his face, and Hall is irrate, as Molly Cannon leaves the entranceway.

[end No Mercy flashback]

Cue SmackDown match graphic and avitars.

COLE: Well, we just got this announcement, that next week, Ash will be on SmackDown, from the New Orleans Arena, New Orleans, Lousiana, his own hometown, and he will address this situation, next week.

TAZZ: When they see him, that place will be through the roof, the last time we were there was three years ago, when Ash won the CWE Championship there, God knows how much they are going to blow that roof off when they see him THIS time around.

COLE: Alot has happened since then to Ash and the rest of the CWE, we will find out next Thursday, those fans are excellent, as we continue on the road to Survivor Series.

Switch back to ringside.

BG: WORMS OF THE EARTH/RISE IN NUMBERS/A SILENT NIGHT BRINGS THEM UPON US/RISING FROM THE SOIL/TO TORMENT THE LIVING/TORMENT THE LIVING 

Naraku comes out to his new music, "Worms Of The Earth" by Finch as his titantron nameplate graphic comes on-screen, and with an onslaught of boos.

CHIMEL: THE FOLLOWING CONTEST IS SCHEDUALED FOR ONE FALL!! INTRODUCING FIRST, FROM PARTS UNKNOWN, WEIGHING IN AT 326 POUNDS, NARAKU!!

TAZZ: Oh, here we go, Cole.

COLE: THIS IS THE REMATCH FROM VENGEANCE!! NARAKU WILL BE ONE ON ONE AGAINST MELISSA BERYL!! REMEMBVER, THE LAST TIME THAT BERYL FACED THIS MAN, ZACH GOWEN HELPED BERYL, BUT NARAKU, I DON'T THINK NARAKU IS GOING TO LET THAT HAPPEN, HERE TONIGHT!!

TAZZ: No doubt, Naraku is going to be ready for this match, Cole. He's been wanting this chance for sometime now, and he has been wanting to get even with the elder of the two Beryls.

COLE: But remember, Melissa has a reason to be angry. It was about a month ago that her own daughter was in a house that Naraku set on fire, and she has been wanting to get at Naraku ever since, and now is her chance, and we will see it, NEXT!!!

They go to a commericial break, then return to the show.

BG: And I wanna take you down/But your soul cannot be found/It doesn't matter much you see/cause your disease is killing me/And you know its only right/Cause it feels like paradise/I know nothing is for free/Cause your disease is killing me

Crowd goes NUTS as Beryl comes out the Saliva's "Your Disease".

CHIMEL: AND HIS OPPONENT, FROM THE DARK KINGDOM, SHE WEIGHS IN AT 274 POUNDS, SHE IS THE MUTHA QUEEN, MELISSA BERYL!!

COLE: BACK ON SMACKDOWN, AND LOOK AT THIS, SHE ISN'T WASTING ANY TIME, GOING INTO THE RING, BRIAN HEBNER ORDERS THE BELL TO BE RUNG, AND BERYL WITH NARAKU IN THE CENTER OF THE RING, THE TWO ARE EXCHANGING BLOWS HERE!!

TAZZ: C'MON REF, GET THIS THING UNDER CONTROL!!

COLE: AND NOW BERYL, GETTING NARAKU INTO THE CORNER, THE RIGHTS AND LEFTS CONTINUES, DAMN IT, HE DESERVES THIS!! C'MON, MELISSA!!

TAZZ: YOU MAY GET YOUR WISH, COLE!! RIGHT NOW, MELISSA IS TAKING IT TO NARAKU!! MELISSA CAN TAKE IT TO HIM, NO DOUBT ABOUT IT!!

COLE: To the far side, leap frog by Melissa, and WOAH MAN, BELLY TO BELLY SUPLEX BY MELISSA ON NARAKU, INTO THE COVER, HOOK OF THE -LEG---UH OH!!

TAZZ: I don't agree with what Melissa just did, she should've went for three there.

COLE: I think she wants to just make Naraku pay for everything that he has done, he's a sick son of a BITCH, plain and simple, and I hope that Melissa gives him some broken bones in his damn body here tonight, because he DESERVES it.

TAZZ: No gray area there, I wouldn't take it that far, but the actions he has done in recent weeks were plain DISGUSTING, and we know this isn't ballet. Right now, Melissa is torking that right arm of Naraku here, trying to get that arm out of socket here. 

COLE: Beryl, using that arm bar, to work on the shoulder of Naraku, and Naraku, trying to battle -BACK-, but what a clothesline, we knew that Beryl was going to be angry, and it is showing tonight, but again, she does not go for the cover, she wants to use this time to just rub it into Naraku here.

TAZZ: And this is exactly what her intentions were going into this match. To not focus on winning the thing, but to instead use this time to punish Naraku.

COLE: Melissa, with stomps to the stomach of Naraku, and now back to his feet is Naraku, and WHAT A DROP KICK, SENDING NARAKU TO THE ROPES, AND NOW TO THE NEAR SIDE GOES MELISSA,---BUT NARAKU, COUNTERS WITH A BACK BODY DROP, SENDING MELISSA ALL THE WAY TO THE OUTSIDE OF THE RING, AND HER BACK, HIT FIRST ON THE OUTSIDE!!

TAZZ: And there's not much protecting you from the concrete out there, just some padding, and it's not that much out there.

COLE: Also remember a few weeks ago at No Mercy, her shoulder was getting to her, and that was a huge problem for Melissa to overcome, as that shoulder was shooting pain into other areas of her upper body, and that body drop to the outside, may have reaggrivated that shoulder, as right now, Naraku, coming to the outside, and focusing on that back that he justn took out.

TAZZ: You made an EXCELLENT point right there, that left shoulder, not at one hundered percent, and if I know Naraku like I've gotten to know him, he has done his homework. He is going to target that left shoulder, like the A-Train did two weeks ago at No Mercy, and if he does that, then Melissa might be done here.

COLE: Naraku, WITH MELISSA BERYL INTO THE STEEL STAIRS, SHOULDER FIRST, AND NOW GETTING back into the ring to break up Hebner's ten count, and now right back to the outside, and Melissa, using that right arm to counter whatever Naraku has in mind, but NARAKU HAVING NONE OF IT, THAT KNEE, GOING RIGHT INTO THE LEFT SHOULDER, AND NOW---UH OH!! BERYL UP ON NARAKU'S SHOULDERS!!

TAZZ: This is going to be bad.

COLE: NARAKU---SENDING MELISSA, SHOULDER FIRST, INTO THE STEEL RING POST, AND THAT WAS JUST PLAIN INSULTING, BECAUSE THAT WAS DONE, IN A STYLE OF THAT KIMPROVER, TAZZ!! PLAIN DISRESPECTFUL!!

TAZZ: And plain EFFECTIVE, too, Cole. Beryl's shoulder went first into that steel ring post, I think it was more like an F5 than a Kimprover, the F5 is more loose on the release than the Kimprover is, and that's what Naraku was doing there, but notherless, no matter what he was trying to do with that move, bottom line is that the damage has been done. Melissa's shoulder may be done right now.

COLE: And now Naraku, getting Melissa back into the ring, and now Naraku, into the pin cover, TWO, and Melissa, kicks out after two.

TAZZ: No doubt, Melissa is hurting right now, Naraku has done what he needs to do, but he does want to put Melissa away here, he wants to beat Melissa here tonight, and send a message to Jessie, who I know has to be watching this here tonight, I said it before and I'll say it again, I do NOT like Jessie being here in her condition tonight, with the guy that injured her being here tonight.

COLE: But I don't think that Jessie is going to let something like that stop her from doing what she has to do, what she lives for. I get your point, but I don't think she cares about her condition. Naraku, with that arm wrench on that left shoulder, and now that left foot, just being driven, right into that left shoulder, and this may be a half surfboard here.

TAZZ: This can be a submission here, Cole. Naraku has Melissa down, on the mat, and in perfect position to continue this pressure, for as long as he desires, he could tear Melissa's shoulder out of socket, and in the way it's in, I'm surprised that it isn't right now.

COLE: Melissa, though, the legend, is able to do alot to get out of these kinds ofn predicaments, wee've seen her survive No Mercy two weeks ago, and she could do it tonight, as she is trying to get out of this submission hold here, and DOES SO, WOW!! WHAT A DESPERATION MOVE, FLIPPING NARAKU OVER WITH ONLY HER ARM, BUT WHAT DID THAT DO TO THE SHOULDER OF MELISSA, AS YOU CAN HEAR HER SCREAMING IN PAIN!!

TAZZ: I don't know what else she could have done to stop Naraku from doing what he was doing to that shoulder. This isn't good for Melissa.

COLE: And remember that she is in that Survivor Series match in just less than three weeks, how's THIS going to play into that thing?

TAZZ: Good point. This could be an opening for Team McMahon there, if Naraku could do something to Melissa before then, that will REALLY be a confidence booster for McMahon here.

COLE: Jedite, the A-Train, and Cassidy all signed on to McMahon's team tonight, on what has been some night, we saw the returns of Ashely Beryl, of Reelena, and of Hardcore Holly. What an night this has been, we thank you for tuning in tonight, for Smacking your TVs, on SmackDown, here tonight. Melissa, may be working with one arm here, getting back to her feet, but in pain, slowly getting back up, and a legdrop to Naraku, you can see her weaken more and more with every step she takes, that arm really killing her momentum here, cover, shoulders are DOWN, but Naraku, kicks out before three, she wasn't able to hook the leg that time, because that arm, isn't allowing her to use it much.

TAZZ: And I said it at No Mercy. You got that shoulder injury, and in this condition, it may not ouly be shooting pain through the arm, but if that goes to the back area, she is done, I can guarantee you that.

COLE: It may be starting to go into that back area, and that is spelling trouble for Melissa,, Hebner is asking her if she can continue, I don't think she has the word quit in her vocabulary.

TAZZ: But it's a word that maybe she needs to start learning, just get the hell out of Madison, Wisconsion, without too much more injury, no one would blame her if she refused to go on, right now.

COLE: But let's be honest here, Tazz, you really think she's going to do that?

TAZZ: No, Cole, I do not, and that is what I am concerned about. Melissa will not quit, will not give a CRAP if she is injured or not, that is why she is a legend, but I question the wisdom of this decision.

COLE: She will be in New Orleans, Louisiana next week for SmackDown, back in Ash's hometown, and the last time SHE was in New Orleans, she cut down Ash to no end, but now she is probably Ash's most trusted ally, and I think when she goes into New Orleans next week, she will be respected MUCH more than three years ago, that is, if she can survive tonight, as that shoulder, again being worked on by Naraku, and this match, has slowed down more and more, maybe because of that shoulder, and Naraku's knowledge, that the shoulder, could be the red bullseye on her body right now, and the end may be near here.

TAZZ: Like I said before, I think that injury is worse than she's wanting us to believe, it's obviously not doing her well to think that she can get by with this kind of injury, if that is the case here.

COLE: And NARAKU, WANTING TO END THIS NOW, GOING TO GO FOR THIS MOVE THAT HE USED TO BREAK JESSIE IN HALF LAST WEEK!!

TAZZ: AND WITH THAT BACK THE WAY IT IS RIGHT NOW, IF HE DOES THIS, MELISSA IS GOING TO BE IN -PIECES---!!

COLE: BUT MELISSA, REVERSES, AND TRYING TO GET HIM UP FOR THE PSYCHODRIVER, BUT NARAKU, BLOCKING IT---AND SHOVING MELISSA INTO THE REFEREE, BRIAN HEBNER GETS KNOCKED DOWN HERE!!

TAZZ: HE IS OUT LIKE A DAMN LIGHT, WE MAY NEED SOME HELP FOR HIM, ANOTHER REFEREE HERE!!

COLE: And so is Melissa, that damn shoulder, that pain and agony, being shot throughout her body, and Naraku, seeing that the referee is down, coming out here, and under---OH MY GOD!!

TAZZ: THE LEAD PIPE, DON'T DO THIS, NARAKU!!

COLE: PUT THE DAMN PIPE DOWN!! THE REFEREE IS OUT COLD, MELISSA IS BACK---OH MY GOD, THAT LEAD PIPE, HITTING HARD ON MELISSA'S SHOULDER, AND MELISSA, SCREAMING BLOODY MURDER HERE!!

TAZZ: MY GOD, SOMEONE'S GOT TO GET OUT HERE AND GET CONTROL OF THIS MATCH HERE!! NARAKU IS GOING TO SHATTER MELISSA'S SHOULDER IF HE DOES ANY MORE DAMAGE HERE!!

COLE: NARAKU---AGAIN WITH THAT LEAD PIPE, AND HEBNER, BEGINNING TO COME TO, AND NOW NARAKU, GETTING THAT PIPE OUT OF THE RING AND OUT OF THE VIEW OF HEBNER, AND NOW MELISSA, UP ON NARAKU'S---SHOULDER, AND THAT MOVE IS DELIVERED!! 

TAZZ: A MODIFIED GUTBUSTER, A RIBBUSTER MOVE, JUMPING UP AND LANDING ON BOTH HIS KNEES WITH HIS VICTIM UP ON HIS SHOULDER, FACE UP, AND MELISSA IS DONE!!

COLE: THE COVER, LEG IS HOOKED, AND THISWIN IS GOING TO BE VIA THAT DAMN LEAD PIPE!! NOT THIS WAY, DAMN IT!! HEBER HAS CAME TO, 1-----2-----DAMN IT!!! DAMN IT!! NARAKU'S THE WINNER, BECAUSE OF THAT DAMN LEAD PIPE!!

CHIMEL: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, YOUR WINNER OF THE MATCH, NARAKU!!

COLE: NARAKU, HAS JUST STOLEN ONE FROM MELISSA BERYL, AND HE IS NOW ONE FOR ONE, WITH THE MUTHA QU---WAIT A MINUTE!!

TAZZ: Oh no. Look who's heading out here.

COLE: IT'S JESSIE!! THE CWE CHAMPION, IS COMING OUT HERE, BUT WHAT FOR?!

TAZZ: Whatever it is, Cole, it's not good. I said earlier that I didn't like her being here tonight, in this arena, in her condition, but here she comes, going to confront the one man who GOT her in this condition.

COLE: THIS IS GOING TO TURN INTO AN EXPLOSIVE SITUATION, AND JESSIE, DOES NOT SEEM TO BE IN A PLESENT MOOD, BUT IT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE NARAKU CARES ABOUT THAT!!

They go to their final commercial break, then return to the show.

[start CWE Pay Per View promo]

Shots of various recent CWE scenes from both RAW and SmackDown as the ending to Limp Bizkit's "Build A Bridge" starts to play.

LIMP BIZKIT: EVEN THOUGH IT'S GONNA CRUMBLE DOWN/(GONNA CRUMBLE DOWN)/I'LL KEEP BUILDING 'TIL YOU COME AROUND/('TIL YOU COME AROUND)/EVEN THOUGH IT'S GONNA FALL APART/BREAK MY HEART/I'LL KEEP BUILDING 'TIL I DIE//EVEN THOUGH IT'S GONNA CRUMBLE DOWN/(GONNA CRUMBLE DOWN)/I'LL KEEP BUILDING 'TIL YOU COME AROUND/('TIL YOU COME AROUND)/EVEN THOUGH IT'S GONNA FALL APART/BREAK MY HEART/I'LL KEEP BUILDING 'TIL I DIE

CWE Survivor Series, November 16th, 2003.

[end CWE Pay Per View promo]

Return to the show with Jessie continuing to circle the ring.

COLE: Back on SmackDown, Naraku has won the match with Melissa Beryl by crook, and now Melissa Beryl has been taken backstage for medical attention, but as soon as Naraku won the match, Jessie made her way out here, and has been stalking Naraku throughout the break, and now Jessie--!

TAZZ: Oh no, Jessie, don't do this.

COLE: Going into the ring, and Naraku, is poised, angry that she is out here, even.

TAZZ: Look at those taped-up ribs, Cole. That is some bandage work they did to the rib area of Jessie from last week. And she is going into the ring, in her condition, with the man who did that to her last week, and is looking to maybe finish what he started on her last week if he has anything to say about it.

COLE: But remember, this is Jessie Malor, the woman who has fought for what she has strived for, and has looked fear right in the face before, Tazz, and Jessie knows what it is like to be in this condition before. She is asking for the mic here, and got it. I don't know why she is out here now, though?

JESSIE: So Naraku, you did what you wanted to do tonight---or DID you? You see, Naraku, in less than three weeks, me, and you, are going to be, in this ring, facing each other in a match for the CWE Championship title that I hold---or ARE we?

TAZZ: What the hell is she talking about, Cole?

COLE: I don't know.

JESSIE: Naraku, last week, you did two things. First, that horrible act, at No Mercy, and I know that after seeing that, and yeah, I watched it, over and over and over again, that I wanted to kill your ass, in any way I could. And then, last Thursday, you showed me, how much of a man you really were, when you took me, draped me on your shoulder, and crushed my ribs, several times, into your shoulder blade. Naraku, do you realize, how bad you got me? How much pain, and suffering, you caused me, because of what you did to me, last Thursday? Do you realize, that ever since I came here, to the CWE, no one has ever done to me, what you have? Do you realize that no one, in all four to five years of me being here, did what you did to me, in four to five MINUTES, last week? And do you realize, that you could've done the one thing, that no one else that has wanted to do that to me, had done, which is permanitly, take me out, of the CWE? Hell, Naraku, you could've KILLED me, and you didn't, DO it. No one was stopping you, Naraku, and I'm very much sure that you weren't going to let two overgrown pieces of CRAP, get in your way. So I guess that you just felt like, you had enough for one night. But I know, that you were smiling, during that entire thing. I felt my tears, going down my face, trying to do something about it. That sick taste, of my own damn blood, coming up my throat, and I was trying, to get a breath, as I felt helpless, lifeless, not being able to move a single muscle. [now getting right up into Naraku's face] Do you even KNOW, how close, you WERE, from ending, my very EXSISTANCE?!

COLE: She was in a terrible way last week.

TAZZ: That was scary any way you slice it, Cole.

JESSIE: But, that was last week, Naraku, and you had two big men, with you, but tonight, you don't have anyone to stop you.

COLE: Wait a minute.

TAZZ: What the hell?

JESSIE: [now backing up to the center of the ring] And all that stands between you and me is air and opportunity. Naraku, I'm RIGHT HERE!!

TAZZ: No, Jessie, no!

JESSIE: Naraku, you never had a chance to finish it last week, but I told Justin I didn't want anyone interfering in my business, out here tonight, regardless of what it is, with you, no matter what. And right here, tonight, no strings attached, I'm giving you a clean opportunity, to finish what you started. Come on, Naraku, I can see it in your eyes. You want to take me completly out of this company. Hell, if you can kill me, then so be it. But make a move, Naraku.

TAZZ: Cole, this isn't good.

COLE: Jessie is out of her MIND right now.

JESSIE: Naraku, you haven't made a move YET to do it. Hell, I don't have ANY weapons on me. This isn't a trap. I'm not going to stop you. I don't have any pockets, so I can't put anything in something I don't have. If you think that I have something in my gloves here [she takes them off of her hands, them now bare, and she throws them away], THERE!! Nothing to be worried about now. Oh, you think there's something in my boots here? Well, don't worry about them. [with that, she takes off her boots and her socks, and leaves them outside the ring, her feet now also bare, and also now taking away any way for Jessie to concel any type of weapon].

TAZZ: My God, Cole, and I was hoping that was only a trap. She has no equalizer to use against him here.

JESSIE: I got nothing on me, so you're path is now clear. COME ON, NARAKU!!--Wait, wait a second. Maybe it's because this thing is on me. This red and white shirt could be off of me. 

With that, she removes the red and white Team Rocket shirt off of her, now fully revealing her black undershirt, and exposing even more of the taped-up ribs.

TAZZ: Oh no.

COLE: Will someone please stop this?

JESSIE: Naraku, you haven't moved out of that damn corner yet. What's going on? Maybe it was that shirt that blocked you from getting all of my ribs. I know you are DYING to do this. To end me. And if you do it, I won't have this title on me anymore, because I'm sure they will make the CWE Title vacant. They aren't going to expect a crippled invalid, or a dead person, to be able to defend it. So you're in perfect position to do something to me.---But wait, you see, I think I know what it is. These [points to the bandages on her rib area]. The shirt was one thing, but the bandages are another. I'll fix that right now. [she starts to REMOVE THE BANDAGE-TAPE FROM HER RIBS, THE CROWD SHOCKED AND HORRIFIED AT WHAT THEY'RE WITNESSING]

COLE: Oh my God.

TAZZ: What the hell are you doing, Jess? You're a proud champion, got a lot to look forward to, still. Don't do this to yourself.

She completly removes the bandages, and her torso has a purplish-pink spot, huge, on her, because the ribs haven't been fully healed yet. It's also at this point that Jess begins to feel pain more in that area, but refuses to even clench it with her free hand.

TAZZ: Oh God, Cole. They aren't even healed fully.

COLE: I know Jessie's brave, but I'm even questioning the wisdom of this.

JESSIE: Ok, Naraku, this is what you want. My ribs are defenseless now. and so am I. Even if I had a trap, I couldn't execute it at this point, and no one is going to come to stop you. [she winces some from the pain shooting from the ribs] C'mon, Naraku, for God sakes, hurt me! [she then starts screaming from the top of her lungs, with more anger than anyone has ever heard from her] GODDAMN IT, NARAKU, DO SOMETHING!! ANYTHING!! I DON'T CARE, NARAKU!! GET ME ON YOUR SHOULDER, AND JUST RAM THEM INTO YOUR SHOULDER, AS MUCH AS YOU WANT!! MAKE ME FEEL IT, NARAKU!! MAKE ME FEEL, THAT PAIN!! MAKE ME FEEL, THAT BLOOD, COMING UP MY THROAT, AND ME TASTING THAT DISGUSTING BLOOD, MAKE THESE PEOPLE, FORCE THEM, TO SEE MY BLOOD, COMING OUT OF MY MOUTH!!!! MAKE ME CHOKE ON THE BLOOD, PUKE IT OUT, WHATEVER, [she starts getting in his face again, her entire body trembling violently in anger] JUST -DO- IT, YOU PATHETIC SON OF A -BITCH---!!!!! 

COLE: WOW!!!

TAZZ: Oh my God, Cole, she's snapped!

JESSIE: YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT, NARAKU!!!! YOU SURE DO WANT ME TO JOIN MY FATHER IN THAT GRAVE, AND I'M GIVING YOU A GOLDEN OPPORTUNITY, TO DO SOMETHING, ABOUT IT!!!! LET ME FEEL, MY AGONY, FORCE ME TO FEEL IT, AND MAKE IT SLOW AND PAINFUL, DO WHATEVER YOU WANT, YOU MISERABLE LITTLE -FAILURE-!!!!! C'MON, YOU DISGUSTING PIECE OF beeep!!!!!

COLE: OH MY!!!

TAZZ: PLEASE JESSIE, DON'T---!!

Suddenly, Naraku reacts in a snap and gets a hand onto Jessie's throat, Naraku in a fit of rage now, making it somewhat harder for Jessie to breath, and backing Jessie to the middle of the ring.

TAZZ: OH NO NO NO NO!!

JESSIE: YEAH, NARAKU!!! THIS IS WHAT I WANT TO SEE!!! -EXACTLY-, NARAKU!!!! DO IT!!! GODDAMN IT, NARAKU, -KILL- ME!!! JESUS, I WANT TO SEE THIS!!!! TO FEEL THIS!!!! DAMN IT, -DO IT-, ALREADY!!!!

COLE: NARAKU, MAY JUST DO WHAT JESSIE IS WISHING FOR!!

TAZZ: WHY, JESSIE?!! GOD, DO--DON'T DO THIS!!

JESSIE: WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, NARAKU?!!!! beepING KILL ME!!! HURT ME, TORTURE ME, beep, C'MON!!!!!!

TAZZ: GOD, COLE, DO WE HAVE TO WATCH JESSIE DO THIS TO HERSELF?!!

Naraku, though, releases his hold, crowd booing Naraku, and Jessie regaining her composure a little, before laughing a bit.

COLE: BUT NARAKU, BREAKS THE CHOKE!!

TAZZ: What the hell?

JESSIE: I KNEW IT!! I KNEW IT, NARAKU!! You couldn't do it. Damn it, and I was looking forward to seeing you do that to me. This only prove me one thing. That you're nothing, but a no good, little COWARD!!! Naraku, do you have any idea, what you did to me? Two weeks ago, you nearly killed, one of my best friends. You've been, for the past month or so, told me how much my father hated me, which isn't true, because, if it was, I wouldn't have cared less that you said those things about him. And then, last week, you almost ended ME. And you didn't do it. But here tonight, I gave you, all the opportunity, and you were going to, but stopped yourself. And I know why. All the other times, you did it with backup, when someone was down, when you didn't have to tell it to me to my damn face. When you were telling me about my father, you were backstage, and I was out here. KP was down on the canvas in a bloody MESS, when you attacked her. And, as far as I go. You had two men watching your back, and you had me already on the ground, me trying to do something to ease that pain I had when you took me and did this to my ribs. Do you see this, Naraku, what you did? My torso, looks disgusting, and I've seen it look that way before, last year. Look at it, Naraku. [she suddenly starts her bloodcurtilating screams to talk once again, trembling once more] GODDAMN IT, LOOK!!!! LOOK, WHAT YOU'VE DONE!!!!

COLE: WOW!!

TAZZ: Aww man, she, is, -PISSED-!!!

JESSIE: I'M SICK OF THIS, NARAKU!!!! GODDAMN IT, I'M beepIN' -SICK- OF IT!!!! DAMN IT, NARAKU, do you want to know the reason, why I went through eight long months of rehab, of telling myself that I wouldn't die? Why I continue to fight, even though I know, that I'm just some woman, coming from a kiddie show, or so you said? BECAUSE I LOVE THIS BUSINESS, GODDAMN IT!!!!!! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT!!!!! EVERY SINGLE WEEK I COME OUT HERE, WORK MY ASS OFF TO BE IN THIS RING, AND TO SHOW ALL OF THESE PEOPLE, THAT I CAN GIVE THEM A PERFORMANCE, THEY WILL NEVER FORGET, AND IF I EVEN PLEASE ONE PERSON OUT THERE, THEN I AM HAPPY!!!! DO YOU THINK, THAT I LIKED WHAT YOU DID TO ME LAST WEEK!!!! I DIDN'T, DAMN IT!!!! I HATED IT!!! THE REASON I CRIED, THE REASON WHY I SHEAD MY TEARS, LAST WEEK, WAS BECAUSE I HAD THE ASSUMPTION, THAT YOU WEREN'T GOING TO LET GO OF ME, AND I WAS DONE IN THE CWE!!!! THAT I WOULD NEVER, EVER BE BACK HERE, AND THE THOUGHT OF THAT, THE VERY NOTION OF THAT, TEARS ME UP INSIDE!!!!!! [she starts tearing up, with the tears already flowing down her face] YOU WOULD NEVER KNOW WHAT THAT WAS LIKE, BECAUSE YOU DON'T CARE TO FEEL IT!!!! I WAS TOLD MANY TIMES THAT I SHOULD'VE DIED FROM WHAT HAPPEND TO ME LAST YEAR, AND I DIDN'T WANT TO DIE, BECAUSE I WANTED TO BE BACK HERE, WHERE I BELONG!!!! AND DAMN IT, MY FATHER, LOVED ME TO DEATH!!!! DON'T -EVER-, --EVER-- SAY THAT HE DIDN'T!!!!! I MISS HIM, MISS HIM MORE THAN ANYTHING ELSE!!!!! AND WHAT YOU DID, TO KIM AT THAT EVENT, THAT WAS LIKE SENDING A GUNSHOT TO MY HEART, NARAKU!!!! SHE WAS A GOOD PERSON, NO MATTER -WHAT- ANYONE SAID ABOUT HER!!!!! AND I AM STILL PROUD OF HER!!!

COLE: Talking about Kim Possible, could come back as early as next week on SmackDown.

JESSIE: BUT YOU, NARAKU!!!!! LET IT BE KNOWN THAT I HATE YOU!!! AND, AT SURVIVOR SERIES, I AM NOT GOING TO BE LOOKING, TO WIN A MATCH!!!! NO, I'M GOING TO LET LOOSE, SOMETHING THAT I NEVER FELT BEFORE, AND THAT IS TO MAKE YOU BLEED!!!! I'M GOING TO BE SO VIOLENT TO YOU, AND SO ANGRY TO YOU, THAT YOU'RE GOING TO WISH YOU DID FINISH ME OFF!!!!! BUT YOU KNOW SOMETHING, NARAKU?!!! THIS ISN'T ABOUT THAT DAMN TITLE!!!! DAMN IT, THIS ISN'T -ABOUT- THAT beepING STRAP!!!! THIS IS ABOUT, WHAT YOU DID TO ME, AND TO MY FAMILY, MY FRIENDS, MY FANS!!!! beep, THIS IS ABOUT ALL I HAD TO GO THOUGH!!!! YOU, YOU'RE GONNA DIE THEN!!!!!! GODDAMNIT, NARAKU, YOU'LL BE DEAD THEN!!!! I SWEAR TO IT!!! I JUST WISH---WISH YOU WERE -DEAD-!!!!!!

She stares into his face for a few more seconds, then slams the mic on the ground, thereby breaking it beyond repair, and gets out of the ring seemly not caring about her unrobed garment parts and leaving the ringside area without what she took off, sobbing, tears coming down her face, as if she doesn't know what the hell's going on anymore. A hand is clenched to her ribs to withstand the pain a bit better, the other hand on her head, trying to withstand the emotional pain she's feeling right now. The crowd is in shock as some are trying to pat her on the shoulder as she walks past them, her returning the favor to whomever she can. She slowly makes her way to the entranceway, as the copyright logo comes up on screen, and she exits the ringside area, sobbing, crying, and the crowd totally lost as the screen fades to black.

They go off the air.  
------------------------------  
CWE. Entertainment.  
___________________________________________________________  
See you next time for another SmackDown, and stay tuned for Survivor Series.


	2. 10 23 2003

CWE SMACKDOWN (10.23.2003)  
  
WRITER AND OWNER: darkpower (darkpowrjd@aol.com)  
  
RATING: TV-14 DSVL  
  
DISCLAIMER: None of the characters are mine (besides my original characters), but the stories are all mine.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
RINGSIDE ANNOUNCERS  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Michael Cole  
  
Tazz  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
BACKSTAGE  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Josh Matthews  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
VENUE : Skyreach Place  
  
CITY/STATE : British Columbia, Canada  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
ATTITUDE....ENTERTAINMENT....CWE!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
[Cue Smack Down intro]  
  
BG: (IT'S ALMOST HERE)/(DEH DEH)/UH UH/DEH DEH DEH/C'MON/UH/YEAH/(CALL A TRUCE) DUCE/HEY YO/IT'S MY LIFE/MY TIME/MY RIGHTS/MY RHYMES/MY GRIME/MY STRUGGLE/HUSTLE'S SWEATIN/AND MY BLOOD TOO/MY PREDATOR SMELLS FEAR/AND I SMELL A LOT/MY COMPETITORS FLINCH SCARED/CAUSE THEY SMELT I WAS HOT/I WANT IT ALL/THE EXCESS/THE SEX/AND MUCH SUCCESS/STRESS SUCKS/I WANT IT ALL/NO LESS/C'MON  
  
[end Smack Down intro]  
  
The logo woosh happens, and we don't even get a chance for the pyros as someone is coming out to the ring.  
  
BG: STRAIGHT OUT OF LINE/I DON'T NEED A REASON  
  
Justin comes out to the ring as his nameplate graphic (with his titantron in it) comes up for a few seconds, goes away afterwards, coming out to his music, "Straight Out Of Line" by Godsmack.  
  
CHIMEL: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, PLEASE WELCOME, THE OWNER OF CARTOON WRESTLING ENTERTAINMENT, JUSTIN, DILLIHAY!!  
  
COLE: WELCOME TO SMACKDOWN, MICHAEL COLE AND TAZZ [the graphics telling us what venue we are at and the "Espanol" thing come on screen] AT RINGSIDE FROM THE SKYREACH PALACE IN BRITISH COLUMBIA, CANADA, AND THIS MAN, HAS BEEN IN A REALLY BAD MOOD, EVER SINCE NO MERCY, AFTER SEEING, WHAT COULD BE, ONE OF THE MOST SICKENING, THE MOST DISGUSTING ACT, THAT WE HAVE EVER SEEN, IN THE CWE, EVER!! NARAKU, TAKING KIM POSSIBLE, UP TO THE VERY TOP OF THAT STAGEWORK, BEAT HER INTO A BLOODY PULP, AND WHEREVER HE ENDED UP GETTING A GAS CAN, LIT HER ON FIRE, THEN DROPPING HER, ALMOST TEN PLUS STORIES, FROM THE TOP OF THE BELLE CENTER, BACK DOWN TO THE CONCRETE FLOOR, AND WE HAVE STILL NOT HAVE GOTTEN WORD, OF HER CONDITION!!  
  
TAZZ: I HAVE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THAT BEFORE, IN MY DAMN -LIFE-!! I HAD THOUGHT, THAT AFTER SEEING THAT, WE WOULD HAVE TO COME ON SMACKDOWN, AND INFORM EVERYONE THAT SHE WAS DEAD, BUT WE DO NOT KNOW!! I DON'T KNOW HOW IN THE HELL SHE COULD SURVIVE THAT, AND THIS MAN, HAS GOT TO FEEL LIKE, HE IS STUCK BETWEEN A ROCK AND A HARD PLACE!!  
  
COLE: MORE AND MORE PEOPLE IN THE CWE WAS BEGINNING TO GIVE HER THE ACCEPTANCE THAT SHE HAS BEREN ASKING FOR FOR SOME TIME HERE, THAT SHE WAS GETTING FROM THE FANS, WHEN THAT HAD TO HAPPEN!! AND IN MY MIND, IT WILL BE A HUGE SURPRISE, IF JUSTIN DOES NOT FIRE NARAKU, HERE TONIGHT, AND HE HAS BEEN IN A ROTTEN MOOD ALL WEEK, YOU COULD TELL THAT JUST BY LOOKING ON RAW THIS PAST MONDAY, HE HAS BEEN THIS WAY EVER SINCE NO MERCY, AND HE LET THAT SHOW ON RAW, AND HE MORE THAN LIKELY, IS GOING TO SHOW THAT, HERE TONIGHT!!  
  
TAZZ: AND, LIKE I SAID BEFORE, WE ALL KNOW, THAT A FEW PEOPLE, CONTINUE TO DISLIKE KP JUST SIMPILY BECAUSE OF WHAT SHOW, SHE COMES FROM, SAYING SHE DOESN'T BELONG HERE, SHE SUCKS, AND WHATEVER ELSE THEY CAN SAY!! AND I DISAGREE!! YOU HAVE -GOT- TO WATCH HER IN THE RING, YOU HAVE GOT TO SEE HER, GIVE HER THAT CHANCE!! SHE -EARNS- THAT RESPECT, WHETHER OR NOT YOU AGREE WITH THAT, AND BOTTOM LINE, SHE GETS THE JOB DONE!! BUT I HAVE TALKED TO EVEN HER MOST HARDENED CRITICS IN THE BACK DRUNG THE WEEK UP UNTIL TONIGHT, AND THEY EVEN SAY THAT THEY NEVER WANTED FOR HER TO GO THROUGH WHAT SHE DID, LAST SUNDAY!!  
  
COLE: Dillihay, has got to be in a horrible mood still, and some of the actions from RAW towards him this past Monday, did absolutly NOTHING, to help him.  
  
He is ready to speak.  
  
JUSTIN: [in a sombering tone] Last Sunday, I had to watch, as one of my CWE SmackDown superstars, was helplessly assulted by Naraku. Last Sunday, I was sickened, I was appauled, by the actions, of Naraku. He took, a beloved CWE superstar, in Kim Possible, took her all the way up to the stagework of the Belle Center. And, as I saw her lifeless, defenseless body be put down on that stagework, I saw Naraku, douse her with gasoline, I don't know how he GOT it, and set her on fire, and then chokeslammed her all the way, down to the ground. [crowd boos at the event last Sunday]. I watched that, as well as the millions of people who watched, both in the Belle Centre and at home, on Pay Per View. And, as the many of you were, I was sickened and horrified, at the images that we saw.   
  
TAZZ: His voice is sombering, even, Cole.  
  
JUSTIN: Now, I'll admit. When she first came to the CWE, many in the back felt like, she didn't belong here, in the CWE. That she shouldn't, BE here. [crowd boos at that thought]. But I know, that everyone has been warming up to her, and while she has had her critics, as does everyone, she showed through it, and became, a much loved star here on SmackDown. But what happened, last Sunday, didn't need to happen, AND DAMN IT, SHE DIDN'T DESERVE, ANY OF IT!! AND TONIGHT, I AM GOING TO MAKE THINGS, SOMEWHAT RIGHT!!!! NOW, WITH THAT ALL CONSIDERED, TONIGHT, NARAKU!! AS FAR, AS YOU'RE FUTURE, IN SMACKDOWN IS CONCERNED, I ONLY--!!  
  
BG: NO CHANCE//NO CHANCE, THAT'S WHAT YOU GOT  
  
COLE: Wait a minute!  
  
TAZZ: Oh no, that is Mr. McMahon, and I bet HE'S got something to say about this--oh my God, he's SMILING! [his nameplate graphic (with his titantron in it) comes up for a few seconds, goes away a few seconds afterwards]  
  
COLE: He's been doing that the entire week, the happiest man right now, by the look of things. Remember, Naraku was said to be Mr. McMahon's hired gun, and, in my belief, he owes an explination. Why did he let Naraku, go to that extent?  
  
TAZZ: I don't think you're blind, Cole, and you can see that smile and that swaggre, in his walk, he is VERY happy, about what happened, last Sunday, I can almost guarantee you. And that is just disGUSTING, that he IS happy, about what he saw, last Sunday.  
  
COLE: And there is no doubt in my mind, that Mr. McMahon is now more confident than ever in Naraku, and Dillihay is not happy at ALL, with this interruption, on a serious matter.  
  
VINCE: Well, well, well, I can very much see, that you, of ALL people, are not happy, about the outcome, that was inevitable, and that was to be coming, for some time. Yes, finally, after MONTHS, which seemed liike YEARS, of utter TORTURE, the cancer, of the CWE, Kimberly Ann Possible, has finally, been ELIMINATED, FOR GOOD, FROM THE CWE, FROM SMACKDOWN!!! [crowd boos] Now, JUSTIN, you have to admit, that it was a dream come true, last Sunday. Kim Possible was the absolute WORST wrestler to EVER come into the CWE, and let me be real honest with you, you would have to be totally out of your mind, to even THINK, of hiring, that Disney FREAK!! But, of course, seeing as how you cater to any woman with a double D breast size and gives more to you with her mouth than ANYTHING--!  
  
Crowd boos.  
  
TAZZ: Oh C'MON!!  
  
VINCE:---I can see, how Ashely Beryl, the slut that she is to begin with, could pesuade you, to sign the cancer. But I will tell you this. As how I know now, you need that spot to be replaced, now that she is gone, I have to say, that I kind of didn't want to have to do this. But then I got to thinking, he would be a PERFECT replacement, to give you the risk-taking guru that the ugly bitch KP was. To give you the memory, of what once was. Too bad, though, that he isn't a wrestler. I talked it over with Linda, like I have to get her approval anyway, and I ended up getting this guy, from RAW, to jump to SmackDown. And he is going to be, you're new co-opperative, on SmackDown. Allow me to introduce to you, Kim Possible's replacement---PAUL, HEYMAN!!!  
  
COLE: WHAT?!!!  
  
TAZZ: OH NO!!! OH MY GOD, NO!!  
  
Heyman comes out to his music, and his nameplate comes up with the Titantron and disappears after a few.  
  
COLE: I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!!!  
  
TAZZ: KIM POSSIBLE'S REPLACEMENT IS -THIS- JACKASS?!!  
  
COLE: I DON'T GET THIS AT ALL!! HOW IN THE HELL, DOES MR. MCMAHON, PULL THESE GUYS FROM TONY KAZARA'S TIGHT HANDS FROM RAW, AND GETS THEM HERE?!  
  
TAZZ: HE IS TRYING TO DO EVERYTHING IN HIS POWER, EVERYTHING IN HIS MIGHT, TO TAKE CONTROL, -FULL- CONTROL, OVER THE ONE THING THAT HE KNOWS HE CANNOT HAVE, AND THAT IS THE CWE, AND SMACKDOWN!! I KNOW THAT MAN IN THE RING, JUSTIN, CANNOT LIKE THIS ONE BIT, AND I DO NOT BLAME HIM!! AND I ASK THE SAME QUESTION AS YOU, COLE!! HOW DOES MR. MCMAHON, GET KAZARA TO GIVE UP THESE GUYS!! I THOUGHT THAT KAZARA WAS A -BITCH- TO GET HIM TO GIVE UP -ANYONE-, MUCH LESS THE PEOPLE HE'S GAVE UP TO MR MCMAHON!!  
  
COLE: FIRST IT WAS THE BASHAMS, THEN THE A-TRAIN, THEN MATT HARDY -AND- SHANNON MOORE, AND NOW PAUL HEYMAN!! BUT WHY?! WHY DID MR. MCMAHON GET PAUL -HEYMAN-, OF -ALL- PEOPLE?!  
  
HEYMAN: Well, now, if it isn't, my most humble assistant, the good old CHAIRMAN, of the CWE, or, and, as I could say, the downright FAILURE, of the SmackDown Brand--!  
  
TAZZ: UH OH!!  
  
HEYMAN: Yeah, that's right. I think that you are a TOTAL failure. Hell, look who you have running around, as the CWE Champion. Look, who Naraku, had to downright KILL, in order to restore some crediability, to his, alustrious, career. All because, YOU DON'T KNOW, HOW TO RUN, A WRESTLING PROMOTION!!  
  
COLE: WOAH BOY!!  
  
TAZZ: Paul better watch his step here. Justin doesn't take anything too lightly when it comes to him running this bad boy.  
  
HEYMAN: In fact, I will have you know, that I was saving the SmackDown Brand. How in the hell, did you think, that Naraku actually GOT to the SmackDown Brand, after Tony Kazara, said that he signed every single star from that InuYasha series, to RAW? It was ME!! Who the hell, told Tony, to give up the A-Train, the Bashams, Matt Hardy, Shannon Moore? It wasn't by CHANCE!! That was because, I TOLD HIM TO!! I wanted to HELP you, Justin. I really, honstly did. But you know what keeps him, from helping, YOUR PITUIFUL BRAND OUT!! I will tell you. You keep making, these esteemed athletes, have to be in the same BUILDING, as these lowlife INGRATES, that you keep signing for your own brand. I mean, Jesus Christ, how much WEED, did you smoke, the night you decide, to sign KIM POSSIBLE, to this brand, huh? Have you ever see, who you still cater to? THIS ISN'T PRESCHOOL, GODDAMNIT!! [crowd boos]  
  
TAZZ: OH NO!!  
  
COLE: I don't agree with that assessment any.  
  
TAZZ: Me either. I know how Heyman can be, and he never did Justin any favors.  
  
HEYMAN: And, for your information, Pokemon SUCKS, and Jessie, SUCKS!! Yet, she is STILL with the championship, after No Mercy, in which I think that is the only thing, about No Mercy, that downright SUCKED!! [crowd boos some more] But you know, after everything I did, for YOU, you continue to spit in the direction, of the help. So I was brought HERE, to SmackDown, by Mr. McMahon, because, to be REAL honest, three words---SMACKDOWN SUCKS!!! [crowd boos and is shocked, and Dillihay gets outright PISSED and almost comes after Heyman]  
  
COLE: WOAH!!  
  
TAZZ: Some BOLD words. Some VERY bold words.  
  
JUSTIN: Heyman, let me first, and foremost, tell you, that I DISPISE YOU!! I hate, every single fiber of your BEING, and Vince's decision, to give me YOU to work with, gives me the chills, up and down my SPINE, from how MUCH, I hate you. And, if you value, you're BEING, then I suggest, that you take those words back. You have no clue, how HARD, I work, day, and NIGHT, to give these fans, what they want to see. And, if you haven't noticed, these fans, were downright saddened, and PISSED AT NARAKU, for what he did, last Sunday, because, whether or not you want them to, they downright ENJOYED SEEING KP HERE IN THE CWE!! [crowd cheers him on] And, as far as Jessie is concerned, I know, you and her have a history together, and I know, that she loathes you, as well. Paul, the only think you know HOW to do, is screw up. No wonder you screwed up the ECW. No WONDER you screwed up the Alliance. And no wonder, you're trying to say that SmackDown sucks. I have done to the CWE in one year, what you could've NEVER done in TWENTY, which is to SUCCEED, WITH IT!!! [crowd cheers again] AND, IF YOU WANT TO SAY, THAT THIS BRAND SUCKS AGAIN, THEN YOU HAD BETTER KNOW, WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT, BECAUSE IT TAKES ALOT MORE, THEN SITTING ON YOUR ASS AND LETTING EVERYONE ELSE DO THE WORK -FOR- YOU, TO MAKE SOMETHING WORK!!  
  
HEYMAN: Oh, is that SO?! Well, I think there is a little river in Egypt, and that is called DE-NIAL!! [crowd boos] You see, you don't want to amit it, but it DOES suck, but you see, as much, as I value my LIFE right now, I am going to help you out, even MORE! You see, coming from RAW, to SmackDown, has it's advantages, and I can give you, everything that you could ever hope to dream for. When else, do you get the opportunity, to communicate, and work with, someone, who has been in that front office. Who KNOWS what they are trying to do next. And let me tell you, they are planning to do a whole lot. You see, another reason, why SmackDown SUCKS, is because, well, you're being, a toothless lion. All roar, and no BITE! And I know, you need to have, the BITE, and I am going to be, your BITE, that you do not have. Because I know Kazara, and I sure, as HELL, know YOU! I know how you both operate, and I know, how to make a deal. I know how to pull some strings. So, I will do this for you. I talked with Kazara, and he has said that he is willing to let go of one more person, from RAW, to SmackDown. But he really isn't sure, of who, it will be, just yet.  
  
COLE: Wait a minute.  
  
HEYMAN: And I thought, this would be MORE, than a good chance, to get something going, for Survivor Series, as well. And I got to thinking this, when Mr. McMahon, said that HE, wanted to get someone else, from the RAW Brand, to torture YOU, even more. So I pulled some strings, and I got him to agree to this. At Survivor Series, there will be a classic Survivor Series style match. You pick five people, to be on your team. And Mr. McMahon, HE, will choose five people. And, at Survivor Series, it will happen. And, if your team wins, then YOU, get to choose, which RAW person you want to make the jump to SmackDown. But if McMahon team wins, HE, will choose who HE wants to come to SmackDown from RAW. What about it? Are you game, or are you just a SISSY?!!  
  
JUSTIN: One question, Heyman. I know Kazara is adament about keeping his top tier people. He isn't that easy to convince, and, quite frankly, I don't trust you as much as I can throw you, which is actually pretty far, but that's for another time. So how am I to know that I can choose ANYONE, and not just the people he--.  
  
HEYMAN: I ALREADY HAVE IT COVERED!! You see, I invisioned that you were going to ask that, and I had the perfect answer. You see, each team member of yours, and each team member of Mr. McMahon, is going to be able, to nominate someone on RAW, that they would want over here, on SmackDown. And then, you would choose, among those five that they chose, all different people. That means, that whoseever team wins, will get to choose, among the five, NO QUESTIONS ASKED, and the board of directors, will make absolutly sure, that he holds true, to his word.  
  
TAZZ: This is a hell of a stipulation to be on this one, Cole.  
  
COLE: This could mean a huge rivalry between us and RAW if that was the case.  
  
JUSTIN: Heyman, you better not double cross me, or I will have your little ass. I'm in. [crowd cheers as his music plays]  
  
COLE: ALL RIGHT!!  
  
TAZZ: That means one more RAW star will end up on SmackDown after the Survivor Series.  
  
COLE: And this time it could be ANYONE!!  
  
They go to a commercial break for about 2 minutes, then return to the show.  
  
Switch to the back, where Melissa Beryl is talking to Justin about the Survivor Series match that was just announced.  
  
MELISSA: Yeah, Justin. I want in that thing. I want to help you out.  
  
JUSTIN: Ok, cool. And if Heyman double crosses us, I will be the first to give him the boot.  
  
MELISSA: I never liked that guy, but I understand why you went that route. You can use all the help you an get to lure those people away from that damn Kazara.  
  
JUSTIN: Yes, I know. But that brings a question to mind. He said that each team member would have to nominate a star that would be among the five I would choose from. You would have to choose someone you want, and afterwards, no one else on my team will be able to choose him or her.  
  
MELISSA: Good point. I have to think---[she then snaps her fingers, as if she's got the PERFECT answer] I GOT IT!! He's someone that you've been wanting back on SmackDown for some time, and someone who would be a PERFECT fit, on the SmackDown Brand.  
  
JUSTIN: WHO?!  
  
MELISSA: Two words.---KURT, ANGLE!!! [crowd cheers]  
  
JUSTIN: [nodding his head] I like you're THINKING!! That's a PERFECT nomination. First possible choice for Team Dillihay is Kurt Angle.  
  
Switch to Mr. McMahon's "office", where none other than...GOKU SONN comes into the offices. Boos are heard from the crowd, and Goku starts talking to Mr. McMahon.  
  
GOKU: Hey, McMahon, I heard that little offer Heymen piched to that little imp Dillihay, and after what he tried to do to take me COMPLETLY off of SmackDown after Summerslam, I feel as if it will be in OUR best interest if we try to take down this team he's going to have.  
  
VINCE: I like your thinking. But who do you have in mind that you say we take from RAW, should---no, WHEN we win.  
  
GOKU: That was something else I was wondering. You see, I was wondering as to why you haven't gotten someone from RAW that SHOULD be here. And with him here, and the combined forces of me, you, him, and Naraku, how in the HELL, can we really LOSE ANYTHING!!  
  
VINCE: Who would that be? What sort of person did you have in mind that is on RAW that you wouldn't mind having HERE?!  
  
GOKU: Well, his name, is----BROCK, LESNER!!  
  
COLE: WOAH MY!!  
  
VINCE: I think I like that. In fact, you just got yourself a deal. Although, we need to consider, who the others have in mind, but we'll see what we can do.   
  
They shake hands, as the camera zooms in on them shaking their hands.  
  
Switch back to the ringside area.  
  
BG: I'm trapped/and we can't get along/I thought that I was strong/We are so unstable   
  
Jedite comes out to his brand new music, "Unstable" by Adema.  
  
CHIMEL: THE FOLLOWING MATCH IS SCHEDUALED FOR ONE FALL!! [Jedite's nameplate comes up on-screen for only a few seconds before disappearing, titantron movie and all] INTRODUCING FIRST, FROM PARTS UNKNOWN, WEIGHING IN AT 278 POUNDS, JEDITE!!  
  
COLE: And here comes, in my mind, one sick excuse for a human being. Last Sunday, Sailor Moon came out to confront Jedite after what had happened to her a month ago, but Jedite, actually injured this now disabled woman, because he lost a damn match to the Undertaker, the sore loser that he is, thankfully, she wasn't seriously injured. However, after it was done, look who Jedite went to to congradulate his so-called VICTORY!! MR. MCMAHON!!  
  
TAZZ: I would never have thought that this was all something that Mr. McMahon planned up from the very start. Jedite is a woman beater, and he's getting his marching orders from the boss, Mr. McMahon? THAT'S scary, Cole. VERY scary.  
  
COLE: All I can say is that the boss is surrounding himself with some REAL winners, isn't he?  
  
TAZZ: After last Sunday, Cole, I would have to agree. And what is worse, he has to speak now.  
  
JEDITE: NOW, BEFORE WE GET ANYWHERE TO MY BUSINESS, HERE TONIGHT, LET ME INFORM YOU ON WHAT I FELT I DID THAT WAS RIGHT, LAST SUNDAY!! I TOOK, A FLUKE OF A FORMER CHAMPION, AND MADE SURE, THAT WE WOULD NEVER AGAIN BE FORCED TO EVEN -LOOK- AT HER!! [crowd boos] OH, COME ON, I DID YOU ALL A FAVOR!! [crowd boos more]  
  
COLE: Favors, eh?  
  
JEDITE: I DID YOU ALL A FAVOR LAST SUNDAY TO GET RID OF SAILOR MOON, JUST LIKE I SAW THE GREAT NARAKU, DO TO A NO GOOD PIECE OF GARBAGE LAST SUNDAY, WHO'S INITALS ARE 'KP'!! EXTRA TASTY CRISPY, FROM THE FLOOR, HEHEHE!! [crowd boos relentlessly]  
  
TAZZ: OH, c'mon, Jedite. Just shut up, wrestle, then go away.  
  
JEDITE: NOW TONIGHT, I WRESTLE ANOTHER WOMAN!! AND IF YOU THOUGHT WHAT I DID LAST SUNDAY WAS SOMETHING, WAIT UNTIL YOU SEE WHAT I DO TO THIS LOWLIFE WOMAN!! TAKE IT AWAY, YOU STUPID FRONT OFFICE -PRICKS-!! [he throws the mic away]  
  
COLE: THAT'S nice.  
  
TAZZ: I guess Jedite just wants to continue on his streak, doesn't he?  
  
COLE: Well, he is going to be against Sailor Pluto here in just a few moments, we haven't seen her in such a long time, and one has to wonder, just what is going to happen, in this match.  
  
BG: WHEN I SEE HER EYES/LOOK INTO MY EYES/THEN I REALIZE THAT SHE COULD SEE INSIDE MY HEAD  
  
Pluto comes out to "She Loves Me Not" by Papa Roach (off of "lovehatetragedy") as her Titantron inserted nameplate graphic comes up.  
  
CHIMEL: AND HIS OPPONENT, FROM PARTS UNKNOWN, WEIGHING IN AT 232 POUNDS, SHE IS, SAILOR PLUTO!!  
  
COLE: AND AFTER LAST SUNDAY, YOU HAVE TO THINK THAT PLUTO WOULD BE VERY ANGRY AT WHAT HAPPENED BECAUSE OF WHAT JEDITE DID TO MOON, AND HERE WE GO, NICK PATRICK GET THIS UNDERWAY, AS TOHOSE RIGHT HANDS, GOING RIGHT AFTER JEDITE, AND NOW TO THE FAR SIDE, SHE IS ON -FIRE-, A BACK BODY DROP BY PLUTO, AND NOW JEDITE, ANGRY, GOING FOR THE THROAT OF PLUTO!!  
  
TAZZ: UH OH, COLE!! JEDITE IS ALREADY PISSED, AS IF HE ISN'T ALL THE DAMN -TIME-!!  
  
COLE: AND JEDITE, FIRING AWAY WITH THOSE STIFF KICK, RIGHT INTO NTHE MIDESECTION!! To the turnbuckle goes Pluto, no, PLuto fires Jedite into them, and with a head of STEAM, but Jedite gets out of the way, Pluto puts on the breaks, and now Jedite, CARGING IN, AND A DROP TOE HOLD BY PLUTO, SENDING JEDITES FACE, RIGHT INTO THE MIDDLE TURNBUCKLE!!  
  
TAZZ: Oh, look out here.  
  
COLE: Pluto, into the TURNBUCKLE, LAUNCHING HERSELF RIGHT INTO JEDITE, AND JEDITE'S HEAD JUST GOT RAPED INTO THAT MIDDLE TURNBUCKLE, COVER, HOOK OF THE OUTSIDE -LEG-, BUT JEDITE GETS THE SHOULDER UP!!  
  
TAZZ: Right now, Pluto, letting her anger out on Jedite, some ring rust has GOT to be on many of the minds here. Does she have some, going into this match, Cole? That is the big question, being thought of right now.  
  
COLE: Pluto, looks to be all business, as now she is starting on those deadly kicks to the ribs of Jedite, and you have to be careful, not to trade kicks with Pluto.  
  
TAZZ: No doubt, man, no DOUBT!! Pluto, a la Tajiri, VERY talented with those martial arts style kicks, she likes to use those feet alot in her offense---WOAH MAN!!  
  
COLE: AND WHAT A MONKEY FLIP, RIGHT TO JEDITE BY PLUTO, AND NOW PLUTO, IS MESURING THE WOMAN BEATER, JEDITE, AND JEDITE, WISELY, MAYBE OUT OF DESERATION, GETS TO THE OUTSIDE, BUT -LOOK OUT-, BASEBALL SLIDE, WHAT A LETHAL SLIDE THAT WAS, SENT JEDITE'S SHOULDER RIGHT INTO THE STEEL BARRICADE, AND NOW Pluto, lying in wait, for Jedite, who is looking to be in all kinds of trouble so far tonight from an anxious PLUTO, AND A HIGH CROSS BODY, BUT JEDITE MOVED OUT OF THE WAY, AND INSTEAD, PLUTO CAUGHT THE BARRICADE, AND NOW jEDITE, ON THE AS-SAULT-, WHAT A KICK TO THE RIBS OF PLUTO, AND ANOTHER, BY JEDITE!!  
  
TAZZ: Jedite, starting to feel it right now, he got Pluto to take the bait, but he need to get her back into the ring. I don't think that he could afford another disqualification on the part of taking her apart. He needs to win here, after that loss to the Undertaker, last Sunday night at No Mercy.  
  
COLE: And Jedite, knowing that, gets Pluto back into the ring, but, if you looked at him closely, you may realize thathe was thinking about it, as that look, shot into those eyes, as right now, Jedite, back on the offensive, and Jedite, stomping away at Pluto, going to that far turnbuckle.  
  
TAZZ: I don't think this strategy is going to work, Pluto is talented with those kicks of her's. And right there, that is a blatant choke, he's got five second to break that thing up, and does so. I don't know if that was msart by Jedite. Maybe he's got a game plan from this.  
  
COLE: But Jedite, doing the right thing, going right back onto Pluto, and now to the other side, Pluto goes into the TURNBUCKLE, AND WHAT A BELLY TO BACK SUPLEX BY JEDITE, COVER, SHOULDERS ARE -DOWN-, and Pluto kicks out.  
  
TAZZ: There you go, Jedite. Use that power and strength. Don't try to challenge Pluto in this match with those kicks. Go and use what you know is going to work, and keep Pluto grounded and inable to use those kicks to her advantage.  
  
COLE: And here comes Jedite, with that sliding kick to that inside leg, and now we're seeing a stratagy, that maybe Jedite wants to work on that leg, as Jedite, just continuing tyo stomp on that left leg of Pluto.  
  
TAZZ: This could work right here. You can take out most of the offense of Pluto if you DO go for that leg. I stand corrected, EXCELLENT strategy right now, on the part of Jedite.  
  
COLE: But Pluto, trying to battle back, and now with that right leg, pushing Jedite off of her, and now Pluto, missing with the boot---AND MISSING WITH THE BICYCLE KICK, THAT SENT PATRICK TO THE TURNBUCKLE OUT COLD!!  
  
TAZZ: YOU AIN'T JOKING---WOAH MAN!!  
  
COLE: AND JEDITE TOOK ADVANTAGE WITH THAT STIFF ARM CLOTHESLINE, ALMOST TOOK PLUTO'S HEAD OFF!!  
  
TAZZ: UH OH!! REF'S DOWN!! HE CAN DO SOMETHING HERE WITHOUT BEING DISSQUALIFIED!!  
  
COLE: AND JEDITE, GOING TO GO FOR THE STEEL PIPE, WE'VE SEEN HIM USE THIS BEFORE!!  
  
TAZZ: AND THIS COULD BE WORSE THAT WHAT HE DID TO MOON LAST SUNDAY NIGHT, COLE!! THIS ISN'T GOOD RIGHT HERE!!  
  
COLE: JEDITE, IS GOING TO USE---OH MY GOD, NO, JEDITE!! HAVEN'T WE SEEN ENOUGH TRAUMA AT NO MERCY?!!  
  
TAZZ: NO, JEDITE, NOT ON THE HEAD AGAIN!! JUST PIN HER AND GO AWAY!!  
  
COLE: JEDITE, GOING TO---WAIT A MINUTE!! IS THAT CATSY THAT JUST CAME PAST US, THROUGH THE CROWD?!  
  
TAZZ: SURE AS HELL WAS, COLE!! SHE'S RETURNED!! WE KNEW SHE WOULD, BUT THIS SOON!!  
  
COLE: AND JEDITE, STARING AT CATSY LIKE HE'S SEEN A GHOST!! JEDITE, SWINING THAT STEEL PIPE TO THE HEAD OF CATSY, BUT CATSY DUCKED, KICK TO THE MIDSECTION, JEDITE DROPPED THE PIPE, AND CATSY, SEIZING IT---AND THE STEEL PIPE ONTO THE HEAD OF JEDITE, TURNABOUT'S FAIR PLAY!!  
  
TAZZ: OH MY GOD, COLE!! CATSY HAS JUST RETURNED THE FAVOR TO JEDITE!! SHE IS BACK AND WITH A VENGEANCE!!  
  
COLE: AND MORE THAN THAT, SHE'S PUT PLUTO ON TOP OF JEDITE, LEG IS HOOKED, REFEREE PATRICK HAS COME TWO, THERE'S TWO---AND PLUTO, HAS PULLED OFF A -HUGE- UPSET, RIGHT HERE TONIGHT, ON SMACKDOWN!!  
  
TAZZ: BUT GIVE THE ASSIST, TO A RETURNING CATSY!!  
  
CHIMEL: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, YOUR WINNER OF THE MATCH, SAILOR, PLUTO!!  
  
COLE: AND YOU COULD SAY, THAT PLUTO, HAS STOLEN ONE, RIGHT FROM THE NOSE OF JEDITE, AND NOW JEDITE, IS OUT COLD!! CATSY AND PLUTO, ARE GOING TO CELEBRATE, IN THE BACK, AND JEDITE, WHEN HE COMES TO, IS GOING TO KNOW THAT HE'S GOT, EXACTLY WHAT HE DESERVED!!   
  
TAZZ: A GOOD MATCH, COLE!! BUT JEDITE COULD NOT AFFORD THIS LOSS!! IN HIS DEFENSE, NONE OF US SAW THAT COMING, BUT NOTHERLESS, A HUGE VICTORY, FOR SAILOR PLUTO!!  
  
COLE: COULD THIS WIN, TELL US HOW THE REST OF THIS NIGHT IS GOING TO GO!!  
  
Switch to the back, where Heyman is talking to someone on his cell phone, in his office.  
  
HEYMAN: Yeah, she is not only gone from the CWE, she could be dead, I don't know yet.  
  
Suddenly, Miyu comes into view of the camera.  
  
MIYU: You wanted to see me, Heyman?  
  
HEYMAN [to Miyu] Yeah, hold on. [to the person on the cell] Look, can I call you back, something came up.---OK, talk to you later.---Bye [he hangs up to talk to Miyu] Yeah. What tyou did, last Sunday to Misty, it was the sickest thing, the most disgusting thing, on national TV, TODAY!!----AND I LOVED, EVERY SECOND OF IT!! YOU BIT MISTY, WINNING THE IC TITLE SHOT AT SURVIVOR SERIES!! But then, after you secure the spot, you then pinned Misty again to the mat, and you started drinking, that red, crimson. That blood, oozing into that mouth, and I saw, that you loved it.   
  
MIYU: Oh, you have no idea. I don't know why she wanted a first blood match. Misty cannot be as hardcore as me. Oh my God, and what happened afterwards, as I took her, laid my body against her's, and let that wound be my fountain. It was so good, Heyman. That blood, going on my toungue, and into my mouth and smoothly down my throat. Oh my God, and Misty's blood, was the best. And, to top it all off, there wasn't a single thing, she could do about it. She was helpless as I did my work. I wanted so much more of it---BUT THEN THAT EVIL BITCH MOLLY HAD TO RUIN THE MOMENT FOR ME!! SHE WILL GET HER'S!!  
  
HEYMAN: I never knew it was such a moment for you, but you're right about Molly coming in and spoiling it for you. That kid is going to have to be dealt with, and soon.  
  
MIYU: That goody two shoes even blew the lid on that Ash thing--!  
  
HEYMAN: WAIT A MINUTE!! I GOT IT!! I'll make it even easier for you to get that IC Title at Survivor Series. Tonight, in that very ring, I am invisioning Molly Cannon, in a match, against the likes, of Mike, DREP, Hall! And, what's more, you are going to be able to witness it all, because you will have the pleasure, to have the ring side seat. And, when Molly, is in the worst shape of her life, the Intercontiental champion, will be all yours, to have your way with, and, if you want to, I will allow you to do---well, you know what I'm talking about!  
  
MIYU: What are you---OH, YEAH!! MMMM, THAT SOUNDS NICE!! I'M FOR THAT!! I'M -ALL- FOR THAT!!  
  
They laugh for a few more seconds.  
  
Cut to a commercial break.  
  
[start CWE product endorcement]  
  
Shot of Jessie in a warehouse setting, only her shadow is shown to us, the street light providing the only light, as well as her shadow.  
  
JESSIE: People keep asking me, how do you do it. [Shots of her "attitude" walk and the shadows again] I am always a step ahead, of all the chumps, who stand in my way, of my dreams, and all my hopes. And time and time again, I shove them out of my way. And they ask me, how? Well [the cameras continue to switch in somewhat rapid fashion now of her, the shadows, the lights, and the darkness], alot of things contribute, but at the end of the day, one thing, continues to prove to be a deciding factor.  
  
Shot of her upper body now.  
  
JESSIE: Just a little--!  
  
She then whips out a can of---STACKER 2 YJ STINGER!!  
  
JESSIE: STING!!!  
  
Shots of Jessie drinking the stuff then starts to take out various no name opponents while the ominious announcer starts.  
  
ANN.: STACKER 2'S NEW YJ STINGER!! IN THREE GREAT FLAVORS!! AVALIABLE AT ALL THESE FINE RETAILERS!! FOR THAT EXTREME BOOST OF ENERGY--!!  
  
Jess stops beating people up to look in the camera and say...  
  
JESSIE: YOU -GOT- TO FEEL THE -STING-!!  
  
[end CWE product endourcement]  
  
Come back to the show from the commercial break after about 2 minutes of them.  
  
Switch to where Catsy and Pluto are celebrating in the back.  
  
CATSY: Did you SEE that, Pluto? Jedite, got what was coming to him.  
  
PLUTO: Thank you so VERY much. He is getting, EXACTLY, what he deserves. I can't believe that bastard did what he did last Sunday, to a close friend of mine.  
  
CATSY: She'll be fine. Serena is a tough one, I know of---.  
  
Suddenly, Queen Serenity comes into the view for a confrontation.  
  
SERENITY: So, I see you're back, Catsy. AND YOU, PLUTO!! DON'T FORGET ABOUT YOUR ALLIANCE WITH A BUNCH OF TRAIDORS!!  
  
PLUTO: WE WERE NEVER TRAIDORS TO YOU, SERENITY!! VENUS HAS A DAMN POINT!! YOU HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH ALL OF THIS!! THE MOON KINGDOM BEING DESTROYED!! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT US TO THINK?!!  
  
SERENITY: THAT'S WHAT THE PROBLEM IS!! YOU TWO ARE DOING THE UNTHINKABLE!!  
  
CATSY: WAIT, WAIT, WAIT!! "Us -TWO-." Serenity, I'm terribly sorry, but this has nothing to do with me. Whatever happened in that Kingdom, I had nothing to do with.  
  
SERENITY: WHY ARE YOU HELPING A TRAIDOR WIN A MATCH, THEN, HUH?!!  
  
CATSY: BECAUSE WE HAD A COMMON ENEMY, IN CASE YOU DIDN'T SEE WHAT JEDITE DID TO ME SOME TIME BACK, YOU STUPID -BITCH-!!  
  
TAZZ: WOAH HOA!!  
  
CATSY: Now I don't know what you're talking about with this whole traidor business, but now you're bringing ME into this, and if that is how it's going to be, then so be it. I heard you're little challenge for Sailor Venus last Sunday, AND last week. You may want to put that on hold, because it's ME that wants to kick your whiny little ASS, RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!! [crowd cheers that challenge]  
  
SERENITY: YOU, WANT TO CHALLENGE ME?!! HELL NO, I'M NOT FACING YOU RIGHT NOW!! NEXT WEEK, MAYBE, BUT NOT TONIGHT!!   
  
CATSY: Not tonight, eh? Well, I'll see you next week, but in the meantime, this traidor story, just got a LOT more interesting, because you're bringing ME into this, and I'm going to find out, if it KILLS me, just what this traidor thing, is ALL, ABOUT!!   
  
SERENITY: I'm going to say it to you once, and once only. Don't put, you're nose, where it don't belong, and don't let your mouth write any checks, that your ass can't CASH!! [she walks off, Catsy's disgusted now]  
  
PLUTO: You sure you want to dig into this, Catsy. I'm not sure how big or how deep this whole mess goes.  
  
CATSY: I'm going to find out just who's the REAL culprit in this whole mess, Pluto. She's messing with the wrong lady.  
  
Switch to Cole and Tazz at ringside as the nameplate graphic comes up, telling us who's who on the commentating booth, then disappearing as they are talking.  
  
COLE: WOW!! Two problems, being brought to the forefront. Catsy, being an investigator now, of sorts, into this entire mess of a story with the Moon Kingdom, but what I am concerned about right now, this situation with Miyu, and that conversation with Heyman, before the commercial.  
  
TAZZ: Well, Molly will be against Drep, that Dangerous by Design character, but that description, of just what Miyu did to Misty last Sunday, my GOD, I thought she was just doing that to torture Misty even MORE!!  
  
BG: Your trying to take me/Your trying to make me/This is the only/Give me the only thing  
  
Marlene comes out to her new entrance music, Static X's "The Only" as her titantron nameplate graphic comes on-screen.  
  
CHIMEL: THE FOLLOWING, NON-TITLE MATCH, IS SCHEDUALED FOR ONE FALL!! INTRODUCING FIRST, FROM DALLAS, TEXAS, WEIGHING IN AT 201 POUNDS, SHE IS THE CWE, SOUTH EAST ASIAN CHAMPION, MARLENE ANGEL!!  
  
TAZZ: Tonight, CWE SmackDown is brought to you by X-Box. It's good to play together.  
  
COLE: And by WWE SmackDown: Here Comes The Pain, out now for the Playstation 2, rated T for Teen.  
  
TAZZ: And by Stacker 2's new YJ Stinger. For that extreme boost of energy, you've GOT to feel the STING!!  
  
COLE: And you can see, Marlene has the South East Asian title, she is the new champion, after winning it over Matt Hardy in an EXCELLENT match at No Mercy last Sunday, but can she get it done tonight, in a matchup, against a woman, who is changing, ever so quickly, as of late.  
  
BG: I'M GOING UNDER/DROWNING IN YOU/I'M FALLING FOREVER/GOT TO BREAK THROUGH/I'M GOING UNDER  
  
Cassidy comes out to "Going Under" by Evanescence as her titantron nameplate graphic comes on-screen.   
  
CHIMEL: AND HER OPPONENT!! FROM BOULDER, COLORADO, WEIGHING IN AT 254 POUNDS, CASSIDY, STRIFE!! [mixed crowd reaction, more boos than cheers now]  
  
COLE: And here is a woman who, as of late, has been on a mad fringe, because she wants some respect out of the people, who are, in her mind, continuing to be negative about her, but her actions last week, did nothing to help. The reason why Molly is the CWE IC Champ in the first place, is because [show replay of what happened last week, with Cole and Tazz explaining it as they show it] Molly, took advantage, of an opening, of an error, of Cassidy.  
  
TAZZ: I don't know if it was that. More like Molly was smart, to capalize on Cassidy letting her guard down, we had thought that Molly injured her neck because of a sick whip back after landing ackward on the turnbuckle, but Molly, playing possum, getting the duke right there, and picking up that coveted IC title.  
  
COLE: Yeah, but she paid for that win, as Cassiy, wasn't happy at ALL with how she lost the title, and she went ballistic, a side we never saw out of her before, and more fans, ended up hating her for that incident, complete with a Massacre with a steel chair on the chest of Molly. [return to live action] And look at Cassidy tonight, she is continuing to look for these negative reviews of her  
  
TAZZ: Well, what happened last Sunday didn't help her, either, becoming alligned with Mike Hall, that Dangerous By Design group.  
  
COLE: And what a shocker THAT was to hear that Ash's REAL father is that pathetic BULLY, Mike Hall. But right now, it is going to be Cassidy against Marlene here, who has been on a roll, as of late, and referee Mike Sparks, gets this thing underway, and Cassidy, almost taunting Marlene, and I don't think THIS is wise, of Cassidy.  
  
TAZZ: No, this is just going to waste some time right here. That is not going to get into the mind of Marlene. Cassidy is going to have to take this bad boy into the air right here.  
  
COLE: And Cassidy, going to the far side, and Marlene, right into that hip toss, taking Cassidy down, and AGAIN, right to that hip toss, and Cassidy, is being taken apart here, BELLY TO BELLY, RIGHT INTO THE -COVER-, and Cassidy, rolls out---WOAH MY, WHAT A SHOT BY MARLENE,--!!  
  
TAZZ: GEEZE!!  
  
COLE: -- and now right into that arm bar, and wrenching that arm of Cassidy.  
  
TAZZ: Marlene, right now, trying to test Cassidy out, finding out what she wants to do right here. To see her strategy, this arm bar, being applied, working on that right arm, hooking it, the angle right now, that she has her at, could rip your arm out of socket.  
  
COLE: Cassidy, though, with a thumb to the eye, unorthodox of her, and Cassidy, going to the far side, and trying to go for a spinning heel kick--!  
  
TAZZ: GOT CAUGHT!!!  
  
COLE: RIGHT INTO A HARD POWERSLAM RIGHT THERE, GREAT COUNTER BY MARLENE, and now look at this, Marlene, going right for that excpertise in that mat game, continuing to hook that leg, into that leg bar manuver.  
  
TAZZ: This is an excellent strategy on the part of Marlene right now. Taking away Cassidy manuverability, stopping her from using those kicks, using those high risk manuvers. If you can take Cassidy's legs out from under her, it becomes a whole new ball game.  
  
COLE: Cassidy, trying to battle out of this predicament, with the other leg, does so, and now back up, and now you can see that fustration, starting to build on Cassidy, early in the match for that, as she charges in, GREAT drop toe hold by Marlene, and now Cassidy, fustrated, HIP TOSS, AND CASSIDY, BEING TAKEN APART HERE, LIKE THE BEGINNING OF THE MATCH, AND ONCE MORE, THAT HIP TOSS, AND NOW CASSIDY, QUICKLY HEADS TO THE OUTSIDE, AND CASSIDY, IS -HOT-!!  
  
TAZZ: Oh man, that faces tells the story right now, Cole. Cassidy is not fairing well so far in this matchup, and the reason why is that she's still trying to prove something to someONE, I don't know to WHO, though.  
  
COLE: Cassidy, trying to cool down this momentum, perhaps, of Marlene, also.  
  
TAZZ: Could be, I think it's more of fustration right now. But look at Marlene, poised, focused, she is beaming those eyes RIGHT -AT- the master of the Massacre right here.  
  
COLE: Like a tiger looming it's prey, Marlene is just waiting for Cassidy to come back into the ring here, and now Cassidy, into the ring, and right back out, breaking up the ten count, from referee Mike Sparks, and these fans here tonight, are starting to let Cassidy, just what they think of this strategy.  
  
TAZZ: She may want to be careful here, though, Cole. Don't want to get too---WELL, THERE YOU GO!! THE ONE FINGER SALUTE TO A FAN!!  
  
COLE: That isn't going to get you any friends here, as Marlene, WAIT A MINTUE! Tired of waiting, Marlene, coming to the outside, and RIGHT AWAY, CASSIDY, WITH THE RIGHT HANDS, AND--OH MY!!  
  
TAZZ: OH my God, it was a trap.  
  
COLE: RIGHT INTO THE STEEL RING POST WENT MARLENE, AND NOW CASSIDY, ON THE FRINGE!!  
  
TAZZ: The LUNATIC fringe.  
  
COLE: Cassidy, sending MARLENE INTO THE STEEL STEPS, AND MARLENE, MAY BE IN A WORLD OF TROUBLE HERE, AS CASSIDY, SENDING MARLENE, BACK INTO THE RING, and now into the cover, TWO, AND ALMOST A COUNT OF THREE BY CASSIDY!!  
  
TAZZ: What a win this could be if Cassidy could beat the SEA Champion here tonight.  
  
COLE: Remember, Cassidy was the CWE Intercontinental champion until last week, and since then, her attitude has changed, and not for the better, as Cassidy, continuing on this assult of Marlene, INTO THE STO, AND ANOTHER COVER, SHOULDERS ARE -DOWN-, and Marlene, kicks out before three, and Tazz, this match is going on, but I was just now given this news, that Naraku is on his way here tonight to the Skyreach Place, and that is not good news at all.  
  
TAZZ: Not at all, Cole. That just sent chills down my whole body, to hear that he was headed here tonight.   
  
COLE: Certainly, we are all on edge after hearing that news, considering what he did last Sunday, as Cassidy, with those shoulders to the gut of Marlene, and now setting Marlene up on the turnbuckle, and, what is she going to do here?  
  
TAZZ: Looks like that three sixty Bulldog DDT, she calls it the Sidewinder, but from the top turnbuckle, Cole, this could be bad.  
  
COLE: FROM THE TOP TURNBUCKLE, CASSIDY, GOING FOR THE SIDEWINDER, AND TRYING, MARLENE BLOCKING IT---AND COUNTERED MID AIR INTO THE NECKBREAKER, BUT OUT OF DESPERATION, SHE WAS TAKEN OUT OF HER ELEMENT THERE, AND BOTH WOMEN, LANDED ACKWARDLY, OUT OF THAT MOVE!!  
  
TAZZ: THAT IS A -VERY- HARD MOVE TO COUNTER!! If you are in the air, and you block that move from happening, you have only a split second to do something with it before you crash and burn on the canvas, and we'd have a mess if that happened.  
  
COLE: Marlene, though, is trying to get to her feet, does so, and IS SETTING HER UP NOW!!  
  
TAZZ: THAT SIT OUT TOMBSTONE, THE STINGER PILEDRIVER, WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL IT, IT'S GOING TO HURT, AND CASSIDY, IS IN A BAD -WAY-!!  
  
COLE: MARLENE, CAPALIZED ON THE MISTAKE, THE COVER, TWO---AND SHE HAS HER!! MARLENE, HAS PICKED UP THE VICTORY OVER CASSIDY!!  
  
CHIMEL: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, YOUR WINNER OF THE MATCH, MARLENE ANGEL!!  
  
TAZZ: And you hit the nailn on the head, Cole. Cassidy got overzelious, wanting that spinning bulldog DDT, and never got to utulize it, Marlene was able to counter it, and just decided to get out of British Columbia with a win here tonight.  
  
COLE: And Cassidy is coming to, Tazz, and you got to wonder, is this going to dampen her spirits even MORESO!!  
  
TAZZ: Cassidy is in the same boat as Naraku is in terms of that fustration, and--wait a second, Cole. She's going to say something here.  
  
CASSIDY: MARLENE, YOU UGLY LOOKING -BITCH-!! [crowd boos, Marlene stops and turns, not showing any known anger]  
  
TAZZ: Oh boy.  
  
CASSIDY: I SHOULD'VE WON THAT MATCH, AND YOU KNOW IT!! EVERYONE KNOWS, THAT I AM SUPERIOR TO YOU, IN EVERY SINGLE DAMN WAY---AND YOU ALL BETTER REALIZE THAT!! GOD, I SHOULD'VE NEVER STEPPED FOOT IN THIS NO GOOD COUNTRY OF YOURS!! [crowd boos]  
  
WELL, I SHOULDN'T HAVE!! I WORK MY ASS OFF FOR YOU, AND ALL YOU DO, IS BOO ME?!! -SCREW YOU-!! MARLENE, I SWEAR TO CHRIST, BEFORE I AM DONE WITH YOU, YOU WILL BE THE MOST BLOODIED UP LOOKING SLUT EVER!! I WANT YOU, IN THIS RING NEXT WEEK, AND YOU PUT THAT TITLE ON THE LINE NEXT WEEK!! I WANT, MY REVENGE, AND SHOW YOU, WHO'S THE SUPERIOR BEING, AND THAT, IS, ME!! THE MASSACRE, ME, CASSIDY STRIFE!!  
  
COLE: A CWE SEA Title match, NEXT WEEK?!  
  
TAZZ: THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID, COLE!!  
  
COLE: Will Marlene accept, though? She just won that SEA Title last Sunday, and tonight, she's getting challenged for it already.  
  
MARLENE: SEE YOU NEXT WEEK!! TWO THINGS WILL HAPPEN, NEXT WEEK!! I'LL RETAIN---AND YOU'LL STILL SUCK!! [crowd chees as her music plays]  
  
COLE: I think that's a YES!!  
  
TAZZ: You THINK?!!  
  
COLE: Next week, it's going to be Cassidy Strife versus Marlene Angel, a return match, but this time, the Southeast Asian title is on the line--.  
  
Switch to the back, where Naraku enters the backstage area from a door that leads to the outside, and an array of boos fill the arena.  
  
TAZZ: Oh my God, Cole. That's him.  
  
COLE: The guy who did the most dispicable deed last Sunday is here, and not being greeted in kind by these fans, and I can't blame them. And it looks like he's coming out here.  
  
TAZZ: Oh no, Cole. Not good. Not at ALL good.  
  
COLE: He will be in this ring, NEXT!!  
  
[start CWE Pay Per View promo]  
  
Shots of various recent CWE scenes from both RAW and SmackDown as the ending to Limp Bizkit's "Build A Bridge" starts to play.  
  
LIMP BIZKIT: EVEN THOUGH IT'S GONNA CRUMBLE DOWN/(GONNA CRUMBLE DOWN)/I'LL KEEP BUILDING 'TIL YOU COME AROUND/('TIL YOU COME AROUND)/EVEN THOUGH IT'S GONNA FALL APART/BREAK MY HEART/I'LL KEEP BUILDING 'TIL I DIE//EVEN THOUGH IT'S GONNA CRUMBLE DOWN/(GONNA CRUMBLE DOWN)/I'LL KEEP BUILDING 'TIL YOU COME AROUND/('TIL YOU COME AROUND)/EVEN THOUGH IT'S GONNA FALL APART/BREAK MY HEART/I'LL KEEP BUILDING 'TIL I DIE  
  
CWE Survivor Series, November 16th, 2003.  
  
[end CWE Pay Per View promo]  
  
They go to a commercial break, then come back to the show.  
  
BG: WORMS OF THE EARTH/RISE IN NUMBERS/A SILENT NIGHT BRINGS THEM UPON US/RISING FROM THE SOIL/TO TORMENT THE LIVING/TORMENT THE LIVING   
  
Naraku comes out to his new music, "Worms Of The Earth" by Finch as his titantron nameplate graphic comes on-screen, and with an onslaught of boos.  
  
CHIMEL: AT THIS TIME, PLEASE WELCOME, NARAKU!! [crowd boos relentlessly]  
  
TAZZ: And this music fits him, does it?  
  
COLE: Worms of the Earth, and I have to say, that does fit Naraku, but not in a way we could say on TV. It was last Sunday, that that man, Naraku, took Kim Possible, to the upper levels of the Belle Centre, and then up to the stagework, set her on FIRE, and then chokeslammed her ten plus stories, to the ground below, we are still awaiting some word on her condition. But he did that, all because, he didn't win the damn Triple Threat match for the title. In my mind, Naraku is a sick excuse for a human BEING.  
  
Naraku is in the ring and is ready to speak, but is inable to because of all of the boos that are filling the arena. He looks disgusted at them booing him.  
  
NARAKU: WILL YOU SIT DOWN, AND -SHUT UP-!!! [they boo more] The only thing bad, that happened, last Sunday, at No Mercy, was that I didn't get the title, and THAT SHOULD, BE MINE!! Jessie is a fluke as a champion, she lost to LIFE, and she will never be, the type of champion, that I will be. I mean, only a true champion, would be able, to get rid of a sickness, like I did, last Sunday, when I TOOK THAT NO GOOD, KIM POSSIBLE, SET HER ABLAZE, AND THREW HER, FROM CEILING TO FLOOR, AND HOPFULLY, SHE'S -STILL- BURNING, BECAUSE WE ALL HATE, HER NO GOOD, LITTLE GUTS!! [crowd boos]   
  
TAZZ: [sarcasticaly] Yeah, that's what makes a true champ, now DOES it?  
  
NARAKU: I SAID TO SHUT THE HELL UP!! YOU GUYS ARE BRAINWASHED!! YEAH, THAT'S WHAT IT IS!! DILLIHAY HAS YOU GUYS BRAINWASHED INTO THINKING THAT SHE IS SUCH A GOOD WRESTLER---OR, SO WE SAY, -WAS- ONE!! I KILLED HER ASS LAST SUNDAY, AND I ENJOYED DOING IT!! JUST THIHKING, ABOUT WHAT I MADE HAPPEN!! SOON, THOSE MAGGOTS AND WORMS ARE GOING TO BE EATING AWAY AT HER FLESH, HER BONE!! THE THOUGHT OF THAT HAPPENING TO SOMEONE WHOM WAS A VIRUS, A CANCER, HELL, THE FAILURE OF LIFE, IS A JOY FOR ME TO SEE!! [crowd boos relentlessly]  
  
TAZZ: This is just disgusting, Cole. Plain disgusting.  
  
COLE: Naraku is an ass, plain and simple.  
  
NARAKU: Now, Dillihay, I told you this was going to happen, if I lost that match at No Mercy last Sunday, and I did, make it happen. But, you see, I am going to continue, on this course, until you give me, what I want, and that is my rightful place, as the supreme, of SmackDown. I want--.  
  
BG: STRAIGHT OUT OF LINE/I DON'T NEED A REASON  
  
COLE: WAIT A MINUTE!!  
  
Justin comes out to the ring as his nameplate graphic (with his titantron in it) comes up for a few seconds, goes away afterwards.  
  
TAZZ: THE CHAIRMAN IS COMING OUT HERE, AND HE IS NOT HAPPY!! LOOK AT THAT LOOK ON HIS FACE, AND HE ISN'T WASTING ANY TIME GETTING INTO THAT RING, RIGHT NOW!!!  
  
COLE: And what a pathetic human being Naraku is, Tazz.  
  
TAZZ: Yeah, I know, I know, Cole. I don't know if I want to be reminded of what all happened last Sunday. IT was so horrifying that I would LIKE to forget it.  
  
JUSTIN: Naraku, let me just say one thing. You're nothing but a sick and pathetic COWARD!! [crowd cheers]  
  
COLE: YEAH!!  
  
JUSTIN: I had thought, that you coming to SmackDown, was going to be a nice occasion. A tough individual, who could kick some ass, came to SmackDown to plow though the competition, and tell everyone what for. But what do I see instead. A man, who can't handle the fact, that you lose some matches sometimes. Naraku, I didn't think you're losses to Jessie, to KP, or anyone else, were to be shameful about. Yeah, I know you were upset that you lost PERIOD. But that does not mean that you take some defenseless human being up to the rafters, and chokeslam her straight to hell, ON FIRE!! That's not the way we DO it, around here. And then, you come out here tonight, saying as to how you killed her, and that you want to see this horrid stuff happen to her body? Let me first, inform you on her condition, as I just got it, some time ago.  
  
COLE: Wait a minute.  
  
TAZZ: This is the moment we've ALL been waiting for.  
  
JUSTIN: Just so you guy can breath a sigh of relief, she didn't die.  
  
TAZZ: Oh, thank God.  
  
JUSTIN: She did recieve some severe injuries, including some burns, though, and none of us know, when of if, she'll be back. But Naraku, what you wanted for her to feel, she didn't. So, guess what? You just lost yet ANOTHER match, against KP. But now, you come out here, and you want me, to basically give you a title shot, just because you believe you deserve it? Because you think that that is the way things should be? Well, I gave you an opportunity, after you did what you did a month ago, to Ashely. And you BLEW IT!! [crowd cheers]  
  
TAZZ: Uh oh.  
  
JUSTIN: And, after you did what you did last Sunday night, you think you deserve anything, but a pink slip? Well, Narkau, I know how important you are to this SmackDown roster, and to the entire CWE, so I won't fire your ass. But as far as another chance at the CWE Championship? The answer---IS NO!! [crowd cheers]  
  
NARAKU: [getting in Justin's face now] IS THAT RIGHT, YOU PISS-ANT?! YOU'RE GOING TO DENY ME SOMETHING, IN WHICH I DESERVE?! I RID YOU OF THE ONLY THING KEEPING SMACKDOWN IN THE DUMPS, AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?!  
  
JUSITN: YOU DIDN'T DO ME ANY GODDAMN FAVORS FOR TRYING TO KILL KP, YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF beep!! [crowd cheers as Naraku is now in his face yet AGAIN]  
  
NARAKU: WELL, LET ME MAKE IT CLEAR TO YOU!! EITHER YOU GIVE ME MY TITLE SHOT, -NOW-, OR, I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS, AND TAKE YOU UP TO THE TOP OF THIS ARENA, AND YOU WILL FEEL, WHAT KP WENT THOUGH, LAST SUNDAY, AND, IF YOU THINK I'M LYING TO YOU, TRY ME!!  
  
TAZZ: Oh my God, Cole. He wants to do it AGAIN, to the Chairman of the Board? Dillihay needs to get rid of him.  
  
JUSTIN: DO IT, THEN, BECAUSE I AM -NOT---!!  
  
PYROS GO OFF!!  
  
BG: (Wake me up)/Wake me up inside/(I can't wake up)/Wake me up inside/(Save me)/Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
Jessie comes out to the ring with an autorage of cheers as her nameplate graphic and titantron comes up.  
  
COLE: -NOW- WHAT?!  
  
TAZZ: THIS IS THE CWE CHAMPION!! THE WOMAN WHO GOT OUT OF MONTREAL LAST SUNDAY THE CWE CHAMPION, BUT I DON'T KNOW HOW -SHE'S- FEELING ABOUT ALL OF THIS!!  
  
COLE: TAZZ, SHE DIDN'T WASTE ANY TIME GOING TO THE RING!! SHE IS IN THAT RING, AND TORE THE MIC AWAY FROM THE CHAIRMAN OF THE COMPANY!!  
  
TAZZ: SHE HAS -GOT- TO BE PISSED AT NARAKU RIGHT NOW!! SHE -IS-, COLE!! LOOK AT THOSE EYES!! I'VE -NEVER- SEEN HER LIKE THAT BEFORE!!  
  
JESSIE: CUT MY MUSIC!! [they do just that] Now, Justin, did you tell this man, right here, Naraku, that he wasn't getting another shot, at my, CWE Title?   
  
JUSTIN: That is EXACTLY, what I said, Jessie. I know you can kick his no good ass, but he doesn't DESERVE that title shot, after what he---?!  
  
JESSIE: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING?! I WANT A PIECE OF THAT MAN'S ASS, AND I WANT IT, RIGHT HERE, -RIGHT-, -NOW-!! [crowd cheers]  
  
COLE: WOAH MY!!!  
  
JESSIE: THIS IS THE MAN, WHO ALMOST KILLED, A DEFENSELESS, FRIEND OF MINE!! THIS IS A MAN, WHO I HAVE BEATEN EVERY SINGLE TIME THAT I HAVE BEEN IN THE RING WITH HIM!! THIS IS A MAN, WHO DESERVES, NO RESPECT!! NARAKU, IF YOU WANT TO COME AFTER ME, IF YOU WANT TO TAKE ME ON, THEN NARAKU, YOU DON'T HAVE, TO LOOK, VERY--!!  
  
NARAKU: SHUT UP, YOU WORTHLESS -SLUT-!! [crowd boos]  
  
TAZZ: WOW!!  
  
NARAKU: KIM POSSIBLE, WAS NEVER A FRIEND TO YOU!! REMEMBER WHAT SHE DID TO YOU EVER SINCE SUMMERSLAM, HUH?! YOU REMEMBER, WHAT SHE DID TO YOU BECAUSE YOU HOLD THAT TITLE?! AND YOU WANT TO CONSIDER HER A FRIEND?! MY GOD, JESSIE, SHE WAS AS LITTLE OF A FRIEND TO YOU, AS YOU WERE LITTLE OF A DAUGHTER TO YOUR FATHER!! [crowd boos, as Jessie becomes IRATE at that comment]  
  
TAZZ: Oh no.  
  
COLE: That was uncalled for.  
  
JESSIE: COME ON, BIG MAN, PROVE IT!! PROVE THAT YOU CAN KICK MY ASS!! I DARE YOU TO!! OR MAYBE YOU ARE AFRAID!! AFRAID OF BEING HUMILATED!! C'MON, NARAKU!!  
  
JUSTIN: JESS, CALM DOWN!!  
  
JESSIE: SHUT UP, JUSTIN!! I -CAN'T- CALM DOWN!! I WANT HIS ASS, AND IF HE WANTS THIS TITLE, HE CAN COME ON AND TRY TO PRY IT FROM MY HANDS--!!  
  
JUSTIN: NO, JESS!! I--I CAN'T!! I KNOW YOU WANT HIS ASS, AND I CAN DO THAT!! BUT JESS, IT CAN'T BE FOR THAT TITLE!! HE DOESN'T DESERVE IT!!  
  
TAZZ: I don't know if this is the right call by our chairman. Jessie WANTS this for the title.  
  
JESSIE: JUSTIN, YOU KNOW HE'S NOT GOING TO GET THIS TITLE, BECAUSE HE CAN'T BEAT ME, I'VE BEATEN HIM BEFORE, LAST SUNDAY!! I PINNED HIM, ONE, TWO, THREE!! AND EVERYONE KNOWS, THAT IF YOU WEREN'T OUT HERE, RIGHT NOW, I WOULD KILL HIS MURDERER ASS, RIGHT HERE AND NOW!!  
  
NARAKU: WHAT, JESS!! YOU'RE SCARED OF SOME PUSSY-ASS CHAIRMAN?!! WHY DON'T YOU DO IT!! FORGET ABOUT THIS DORK, LIKE YOU KEEP FORGETTING ABOUT YOUR NO GOOD FATHER, EVERY SINGLE---!!  
  
All of a sudden, Jessie SPEARS NAKRAKU, FOLLOWED BY A SERIES OF SOME OF THE HARDEST RIGHT HANDS YOU'RE EVER GOING TO SEE!!!  
  
COLE: WAIT A MINUTE!! JESSIE SPEARS NARAKU!!  
  
TAZZ: HERE WE GO, COLE!!  
  
COLE: AND NOW THE RIGHT HANDS, SLUGGING AWAY AT NARAKU, GET HIM, JESSIE!! HE'S GETTING, WHAT HE DESERVES, AND NOW JUSTIN, TRYING TO GET JESSIE OFF---BUT JESSIE, SHOVING THE CHAIRMAN, OUT OF THE WAY!!  
  
TAZZ: RIGHT ON HIS ASS, I DON'T THINK HE SHOULD BREAK THESE TWO APART!!  
  
COLE: AND NARAKU, RUNNING AWAY!! OUT OF THE RING GOES NARAKU!!  
  
TAZZ: AND I DON'T BLAME HIM FOR DOING THAT, COLE!! JESSIE WAS IRATE, DAMN, LOOK AT THAT FACE!! IS SHE -EVER- PISSED!!  
  
COLE: JESSIE, FUMING, IRATE, HERE TONIGHT!! NARAKU, MAY JUST GET, WHAT HE WISHES FOR!! JESSIE MALOR, HAVING ENOUGH OF NARAKU'S MOUTH!! WHAT A NIGHT THIS HAS BEEN SO FAR, AND WE'RE NOT DONE YET!!  
  
They go to a commercial break, then return to the show.  
  
Switch to the back, where Naraku is angry, but who is trying to calm him down?!--PAUL HEYMAN!!  
  
HEYMAN: NARAKU, NARAKU, PLEASE, CALM DOWN!!! [Naraku kicks a stack of pipes down hard] C'MON, NARAKU, YOU HAVE TO CALM DOWN FOR A MINUTE!!  
  
NARAKU: CALM DOWN?! -CALM DOWN-?!! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW, HEYMAN, THAT I SEINGLE HANDILY IMPROVED SMACKDOWN LAST SUNDAY, AND YOU WANT TO TELL ME, TO 'CALM DOWN', AFTER ME BEING DISRESPECTED LIKE THAT?! AND THEN, THAT PUNK DILLIHAY, TELLING ME THAT I AM NOT DESERVING OF THAT TITLE SHOT!! IT SHOULD BE -MINE-, NOT HER'S, HEYMAN!!  
  
HEYMAN: I KNOW THAT, I know that. But listen, please. I know of a way to make us ALL win here---well, all of us except for Jessie. She is going to be the biggest loser. You see, Naraku. I just got off the phone with the board of directors, and what they have said, is that under extreme circumstances, if two wrestlers agree to a match, there is nothing that can be done to stop it from happening. And you know what, Naraku? Jessie, agreed. So Dillihay, is out of luck, with this one. You and Jessie, will be, in that ring, together, in a STREET FIGHT, in Dallas, at the Survivor Series.  
  
COLE: What?  
  
NARAKU: I AM?!  
  
HEYMAN: YEAH!! The board of directors, just voted on it, and they came to that decision. Even if the Chairman were to vote, he would not help the matter, because it was unanimous, that they should listen to you, AND ME!! But Naraku, that isn't the only thing that I have planned. You see, you're right in the fact that you should be the CWE Champion. And I know that you can beat Jessie, when she's one hundred percent. HOWEVER, I was thinking, of a year ago. Remember what happened to her, LAST YEAR, at Survivor Series? Triple H, almost ended her life, her career, at Survivor Series, because of a rib injury. Now, how much, do you want to bet, that those ribs, are still not at full strength?  
  
NARAKU: What are you getting at, Heyman?  
  
HEYMAN: I am saying that, you can beat her at one hundred percent, but how would you like to have me, make it easier for you, to end her CAREER, FOR GOOD, at Survivor Series? All you have to do, is sit back, and watch my magic, because I just booked a match, right here tonight. It is going to be Jessie Malor, in a match, against, not one, NOT TWO,---BUT THREE MEN, IN A ONE ON THREE, HANDICAP MATCH!! And, those three, tonight? It will be, you, Naraku, the A-Train, and---THE BIG SHOW!! [crowd seems shocked] THOSE WILL BE THE THREE TO FACE, JUSTIN'S NO GOOD EXCUSE FOR A CHAMPION!! AND THEY WILL BE INSTRUCTED, TO FOCUS, ON THE RIBS!! SHE WILL BE GONE FROM THE CWE, FOR -GOOD-!!  
  
NARAKU: I like that, Heyman. REALLY, LIKE THAT!! AND I WANT TO INJURE HER!! CRIPPLE HER!! HELL, IF IT COMES TO THAT,--- -KILL-, HER!! [they both laugh at the comments]  
  
Switch to Cole and Tazz at ringside as the nameplate graphic comes up, telling us who's who on the commentating booth, then disappearing as they are talking.  
  
COLE: What a pitiful person Naraku has become, and what a match that Heyman has just set up, and the announcement that Jessie and Naraku will meet at Survivor Series, Street Fight, for the title.  
  
TAZZ: I don't know how Justin is going to take this news. The Board Of Directors went and voted on it, giving it the go ahead, without his approval. I don't know what he going to say to this news, but from what I saw just a few moments ago, with him not wanting to give Naraku that title shot, he isn't going to be happy.  
  
COLE: Well, we now know of two matches schedualed for Survivor Series for the SmackDown side. And what a night is is going to be [Limp Bizkit's "build A Bridge" starts playing in the background as the advertising graphic starts], as you are now hearing BUILD A BRIDGE, off of the new album from Limp Bizkit, RESULTS MAY VARY!!  
  
TAZZ: Limp Bizkit, always down with Tazz, as Tazz, is always down with the Bizkit, great song, great album, worth a buy, out now, this track, this album, kicks some major ass.  
  
COLE: And the event will be something to see, as well. A joint production of RAW and SmackDown, and one of the matches on the SmackDown side, could change both sides, because it will be the five on five Survivor Series style match [match graphics and wrestler avitars begin] Team Dillihay and Team McMahon, each of the five members from each team will nominate a RAW star for their "coach", you could say, and, if that team wins, the coach would choose, out of the list of five RAW stars they want to come to SmackDown.  
  
TAZZ: And Cole, we already know two of the participants. Melissa Beryl is going to be for Dillihay, and she has already picked Kurt Angle, as her nominee.  
  
COLE: And Goku, going to side for Vince McMahon, and the unholy alliance could be strengthened, if McMahon's team wins, and he picks Goku's nomination, Brock Lesner.  
  
TAZZ: And if that bcomes true, McMahon's alliance is going to be close to unstoppable.  
  
COLE: And what about that announcement just a few moments ago. Jessie Malor and Naraku, will square off in a street fight, for the CWE Championship, anything goes in this one, and you have to believe, that the Chairman, is not happy, with this one.  
  
TAZZ: We just heard some time ago that Dillihay did not want for Naraku to get that title shot after that disturbing act last Sunday at No Mercy. But the Board Of Directors, thought that this match should go down, and now, it is going to, but I don't know, what Dillihay, is going to think about this one. Notherless, it will go down, November 16, from the American Airlines Arena in Dallas, Texas, on Pay Per View.  
  
Switch back to ringside.  
  
BG: No talking/When I want you to listen/No talking cuz'/It's Living torture/Living torture   
  
Miyu comes out to "Sad Exchange" by Finger Eleven, her new entrance theme.  
  
CHIMEL: AT THIS TIME, WILL YOU PLEASE WELCOME, THE VAMPIRE PRINCESS, MIYU [her nameplate graphic and titantron comes up}!!  
  
COLE: And this is the woman who will be facing the CWE Intercontinental Champion, Molly Cannon, in four weeks time, at Survivor Series, and I don't know about you, Tazz, but something tell me, that this woman, isn't going to be anyhere CLOSE to normal, being with us, here at ringside.  
  
TAZZ: Well, RAW and SmackDown present CWE Survivor Series, sponsored by Stacker 2's new YJ Stinger. The Survivor Series comes to you live from the American Airlines Arena in Dallas Texas, live, November 16th, and exclusivley on Pay Per View. YJ Stinger, for that extreme boost of energy, you've GOT to feel, the sting.  
  
COLE: And will that woman be the new CWE IC Champion at the Survivor Series? Miyu, coming out to join us, and as I suspected, Heyman wanted you to get a ringside seat for our next match, Miyu.  
  
MIYU: The peasure is mine to sit out here, to watch Molly's carcass, be bloodied.  
  
TAZZ: Well, what you did at No Mercy was off the chart, nothing like what I'VE seen before. Misty wasn't even EXPECTING you, to---to---.  
  
MIYU: What? To take her warm, smooth blood into me, and make it my own? Oh God, Tazz, you wouldn't want me to get to wanting some of that right now, do you? Wait until this match is over. I'm going to show you just how much, I enjoyed, that blood.  
  
BG: 7L HOLDING IT DOWN/YO/7L HOLDING IT DOWN//YO, HERE'S A RHYME FOR THE NEW MILLENNIUM/AND MC'S BE WHAT IT'S FOUND WHEN IT'S BELOW THE PERINEUM/ASSHOLES/I BLAST SOULS THROUGH THE SPEAKERS  
  
Mike Hall comes out to "State Of The Art" by 7L and Esoteric as his nameplate graphic and titantron comes up.   
  
CHIMEL: THE FOLLOWING CONTEST IS SCHEDULAED FOR ONE FALL!! INTORDUCING FIRST, FROM BOISE IDAHO, WEIGHING IN AT 224 POUNDS, MIKE DREP HALL!!  
  
COLE: All of the vampire antics aside, Miyu, you are going to be facing Molly for the CWE Intercontinental championship in just four weeks in Dallas, and I have to ask you, how prepaired are you going into this matchup at the Survivor Series?  
  
MIYU: I will be soley prepaired to take that Intercontinental Title, off of Molly's waste, and onto mine. I will enjoy doing that, and I will enjoy every moment of her pain, and her tourment.  
  
TAZZ: Certainly, YOU got your opponent well scouted, Miyu. No DOUBT, you're going to have a HUGE opportunity. But Molly's no slouch in that ring, and I think you know that.  
  
MIYU: The devil gets his due with me, but she will soon see what the devil, is REALLY like.  
  
"Feeling This (Molly's version)" by Blink 182 plays as she comes out and her nameplate graphic and titantron comes up.  
  
BG: I GOT NO REGRET RIGHT NOW (I'M FEELING THIS)/THE AIR SO COLD AND LOW (I'M FEELING THIS)  
  
CHIMEL: AND HIS OPPONENT, FROM ALBANY, NEW YORK, WEIGHING IN AT 196 POUNDS, SHE IS THE CWE INTERCOTINENTAL CHAMPION, MOLLY, CANNON!!  
  
COLE: And Molly, getting into the ring, and I think that stare is directed at you, Miyu.  
  
MIYU: She doesn't scare me. I am the one that is scaring her. You will soon see fear, Molly.  
  
COLE: Molly, as we all know, won that title last week against Cassidy Strife [scene from last week show] in a way we didn't think she would do. She psyched out Cassidy, picking up the win, but she paid for it, and Cassidy, split Molly head open.  
  
MIYU: Mmm, I don't think you can even START to realize how tasty that blood looks to me. It's a shame that all that had to be wasted. She should've had me in that ring, I could've made it mine.  
  
TAZZ: [returning to current action] Well, I don't want to have you mad at me, Miyu, but don't you think that the CWE Board of Directors are going to be seeing your recent actions and what your saying here tonight, and try to do something about you?  
  
MIYU: Like WHAT, Tazz? I'm telling you, they are powerless to stop me. They won't stop me, because they know the consiquenses.  
  
COLE: Nick Patrick, gets this matchup underway, Mike Hall hasn't been that nice of a guy as of late, either. He lost that matchupn last night to Giovanni, but came up with that Dangerous by Design group last Sunday, as Drep, gets Molly in a headlock here, wringing that neck, but Molly pushed Mike to the far side, and a nice shoulder knockdown by Drep to Molly. To the ropes, ducks underneath a clothesline, and--WOW, WHAT A NICE SPINNING HEEL KICK BY MOLLY, COVER, SHOULDERS ARE -DOWN-, AND DREP, JUST KICKING OUT!! I have to ask, Miyu, how surprised are you to be able to get this far in your career in such a short time, as we see Molly now, going to the ropes AGAIN, BUT DREP COUNTERED, WITH THAT HUGE BOOT, AND NOW CHOKING THE LIFE OUT OF MOLLY!!  
  
TAZZ: Referee Nick Patrick has a five count to utulize here, and Drep knows that. You must like what you are seeing right now, Miyu. If you do what you are saying that you would do to Molly, then you would be at more of an advantage, to WIN the title at Survivor Series.  
  
MIYU: I don't need ANY help winning the title. It's not for that.  
  
TAZZ: Well, I KNOW it's not, I'm just saying--.  
  
MIYU: I'll pretend you never said it, then. All I want, is for Drep to get a cut open. C'mon, Drep.  
  
COLE: Drep, conituing with those right uppercuts, but Molly, fighting back with those right hands, and now shots to the midsection, to the near side---AND WITH A SCISSORS KICK, AND TO THE COVER, COULD HAVE HIM, NO, DREP KICKS OUT!!  
  
MIYU: It's OK, it's OK. Drep can do it. He doesn't have to win, just make me see the blood, that delicious blood, oozing out of her body, and then, it's all me from there.  
  
COLE: As we see Molly Cannon, kicks to the small of the back of Drep here, I have to ask Miyu, you are one for torture as we saw last Sunday, but what did you feel like, when you saw what Naraku did at the end of No Mercy last Sunday?  
  
MIYU: What, you mean the chokeslam into Hell? Oh wow, that guy is freaky, and I love freaky guys like that. Got rid of dead weight, too.  
  
COLE: THAT'S nice.---OH WOW, WHAT A CLOTHESLINE BY DREP, ALMOST TOOK MOLLY'S HEAD OFF!!  
  
MIYU: That could do it. Lemme see BLOOD!!  
  
COLE: Cover, hook of the LEG, and Molly kicks out. You know, Miyu, if Drep win this match against the IC Champ, where could that leave HIM in the rinning for the IC Title?  
  
MIYU: Are you ALWAYS with these dumb ass questions, Michael Cole? You should shut your damn mouth right now.  
  
COLE: I was just asking a question.  
  
MIYU: GODDAMNIT, WILL YOU SHUT THE beep UP ALREADY!! I ONLY CAME HERE TO DO ONE THING, AND ONE THING ONLY, AND THAT IS TO GET SOME BLOOD, AND I WILL GET SOME IF IT KILLS ME, OK?!!  
  
TAZZ: Alright, alright, calm down you two. In case you forgot, we DO have a match going on here.  
  
COLE: Drep, backing Molly into a corner, but Molly, ducks underneath, and now for---TORNADO DDT, AND NOW MOLLY, CAN FEEL IT!!  
  
MIYU: OH, THAT'S IT!! I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE OF THIS!! [she gets off the headset and heads to the ring]  
  
TAZZ: WHAT IS MIYU DOING HERE, COLE?!  
  
COLE: MIYU, GETTING INTO THE RING, AND MIYU, WITH A SLAP TO THE BACK OF THE HEAD OF MOLLY--AND THE BITE, THE SAME BITE THAT MISTY FELT LAST SUNDAY!! NICK PATRICK CALLS FOR THE BELL, BUT MIYU, NOT STOPPING WITH THIS BITE!!  
  
TAZZ: SHE WANTS TO DO WHAT SHE DID TO MISTY LAST SUNDAY!! SOMEONE STOP HER!!  
  
COLE: MOLLY, FALLS TO HER BACK, AND MIYU, ON TOP OF HER CONTINUING---!!  
  
TAZZ: OH GOD, COLE, HER THOAT'S MOVING, AS IF SHE'S SWALLOWING THAT BLOOD, OH MY GOD!!  
  
COLE: SOMEBODY'S GOTTA STOP THIS THING!! AND DREP, MAKING SURE NO ONE INTERFERES THIS TIME AROUND!! SOMEONE'S GOTTA STOP THIS!!  
  
TAZZ: MIYU IS STILL LATCHED ON--BUT SHE ASKED FOR THE MIC HERE!!  
  
MIYU: Oh yeah, Molly, you're tasting so good. Don't stop that flow. You don't know how refreshing this is.  
  
TAZZ: Oh, my -God-!  
  
COLE: MIYU, HAS GOT TO STOP THIS, AND BACK TO THAT WOUND GOES MIYU!!  
  
TAZZ: NO, MIYU!! STOP THIS!!  
  
COLE: ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!! MIYU HAS BEEN DRAINING MOLLY FOR A GOOD MINUTE NOW!! MOLLY IS NEARLY LIFELESS---WAIT A MINUTE, FROM THE CROWD, MISTY, WITH A LEAD PIPE, ONTO DREP!! YOU CAN SEE THAT BANDAGE ON HER HEAD FROM THIS ACT THAT MIYU DID TO MISTY LAST SUNDAY, AND TONIGHT, MISTY, IS LOOKING FOR REVENGE, AND THIS TIME, SHE HAS AN EQUALIZER WITH THAT PIPE!! GET HER, MISTY!!  
  
TAZZ: MISTY IS STARING A HOLE INTO MIYU RIGHT NOW, AND HERE SHE COMES--!!  
  
COLE: BUT MIYU, ESCAPES FROM MISTY'S REACH, AND OUT OF THE RING SHE GOES, JOINING DREP ON THE OUTSIDE!!  
  
TAZZ: Molly is in need of some help, FAST!  
  
COLE: Misty, trying to get someone to help Molly, and now EMT's, trying to get Molly out of this ring here, and Misty, making sure there is no interference.  
  
TAZZ: I'm sure Molly's going to be alright, there's that thumbs up sign that she is alright, but how sick and twisted is this Miyu?  
  
COLE: Notherless, we have to ask, if all this is happening tonight, what is going to happen, coming up next, because, coming up next [match graphics, avitars, and BG music come on] IT'S GOING TO BE JESSIE MALOR, IN A THREE ON ONE, AGAINST THE TEAM OF NARAKU, A-TRAIN, AND THE BIG SHOW!!  
  
TAZZ: AND OUR CWE CHAMPION, IS IN A BAD WAY!! A 350 POUND MONSTER, A 500 POUND, ANGRY GIANT, AND A MAN, WHO DID SUCH A DISGUSTING ACT LAST SUNDAY AT NO MERCY, THIS IS GOING TO BE BAD!!  
  
COLE: BUT JESSIE IS KNOWN FOR PUTTING IT INTO OVERDRIVE WHEN SHE HAS THE ODDS STACKED AGAINST HER, THIS MATCH, IS NEXT!!  
  
They go to a commercial break, then return to the show.  
  
BG: WELL/WELL IT'S THE BIG SHOW/[BOOM!!]/YES, IT'S A BIG BAD SHOW TONIGHT, Y'ALL!!  
  
The Big Show comes out his music as the nameplate and his 'Tron come up within that nameplate graphic.  
  
CHIMEL: THE FOLLOWING CONTEST IS A 3 ON 1 HANDICAP MATCH, AND IT'S SCHEDUALED FOR ONE FALL!! INTRODUCING FIRST, HE WEIGHS IN AT 500 POUNDS, THE BIG, SHOW!!  
  
COLE: This matchup was made earlier tonight by Paul Heyman, to calm down Naraku, after Jessie, went after him, and I think that Naraku, deserved what he got from Jessie, but then Heyman, gave him a title shot at Survivor Series, and put him in this three on one handicap match, with this man, a 7 foot, 500 pound giant, in the Big Show.  
  
TAZZ: And this is nothing more than a chance to be able to put Jessie away even BEFORE the Survivor Series. We cannot stress enough, what happened last Sunday at No Mercy, and we cannot stress enough, how much that is in Jessie's mind tonight, as she is going to go into the ring, to face these three monsters, the A-Train, Big Show, and Naraku.  
  
BG: DING!! DING!! DING!! DING!! DING!! [train whistle blows, followed by the A-Train's music starting, with the graphic usuals displaying his name and 'Tron]  
  
CHIMEL: AND HIS PARTNER, FROM BOSTON MASS, WEIGHING IN AT 350 POUNDS, THE A-TRAIN!! [crowd boos]  
  
COLE: And, in my mind, the A-Train, gave Melissa Beryl a hell of a fight last Sunday at No Mercy. Melissa won over the A-Train, but it was a hard fought fight by this 350 pounder.  
  
TAZZ: No doubt, the A-Train, knew where to target Beryl last night, and tonight, he finds himself in a comfortable situation, with two huge men, who will be gunning for her here tonight.  
  
COLE: Next week, SmackDown is coming back to the States, as we are on the road to No Mercy, the Memorial Coliseum in Madison, Wisconsion, and if you are looking for tickets to this events, stop looking at the gate, because we are sold out in Madison, for SmackDown.  
  
TAZZ: And Madison better be pumped, because SmackDown is going to bring it, and bring it hard next week.   
  
COLE: But will Jessie get out of it in one piece.  
  
BG: WORMS OF THE EARTH/RISE IN NUMBERS/A SILENT NIGHT BRINGS THEM UPON US/RISING FROM THE SOIL/TO TORMENT THE LIVING/TORMENT THE LIVING   
  
Naraku comes out to his new music, "Worms Of The Earth" by Finch as his titantron nameplate graphic comes on-screen, and with an onslaught of boos.  
  
CHIMEL: AND THEIR PARTNER, FROM PARTS UNKNOWN, WEIGHING IN AT 326 POUNDS, NARAKU!!  
  
COLE: THIS IS THE MAN WHO WILL BE FACING JESSIE IN JUST FOUR WEEKS AT SURVIVOR SERIES, AND THE MAN WHO DID THAT TERRIBLE DEED AT NO MERCY!! TONIGHT, HE IS, ALONG WITH THE TWO MEN ALREADY IN THE RING, WILL TRY TO START ON THE ROAD TO SURVIVOR SERIES WITH A WIN!! WILL IT HAPPEN?! HE'S GOT A GOOD CHANCE, HERE TONIGHT!!   
  
TAZZ: And Naraku is feeling this heat right now, these fans, do not like this guy, and for good reason, after that disgusting, distasteful, disturbing act last Sunday at No Mercy, these fans are smelling the blood, but I don't think Naraku cares about that. I think that Naraku is only focused about what is best for HIMSELF!!  
  
COLE: How safe are we out here with this guy, knowing that he IS capable of doing something like that?  
  
TAZZ: I don't think we can even START to explain the risk that Dillihay is in by just letting this guy skate away with what he did, and I think he did want to do something about it, but cannot, because of what could happen, as a result, and I don't like that, but it's true.  
  
COLE: Notherless, tonight, Jessie is going to have to come out here, to this pack of wolves, who know that Jessie is still worn out from No Mercy, and she is going to have to do what she is known to do in situations like this. To put it into overdrive. IT'S A 3 ON 1 HANDICAP MATCH, AND IT IS COMING UP NEXT, ON SMACKDOWN!!  
  
They go to a commercial break.  
  
[start CWE product endorcement]  
  
Shot of Jessie in a warehouse setting, only her shadow is shown to us, the street light providing the only light, as well as her shadow.  
  
JESSIE: People keep asking me, how do you do it. [Shots of her "attitude" walk and the shadows again] I am always a step ahead, of all the chumps, who stand in my way, of my dreams, and all my hopes. And time and time again, I shove them out of my way. And they ask me, how? Well [the cameras continue to switch in somewhat rapid fashion now of her, the shadows, the lights, and the darkness], alot of things contribute, but at the end of the day, one thing, continues to prove to be a deciding factor.  
  
Shot of her upper body now.  
  
JESSIE: Just a little--!  
  
She then whips out a can of---STACKER 2 YJ STINGER!!  
  
JESSIE: STING!!!  
  
Shots of Jessie drinking the stuff then starts to take out various no name opponents while the ominious announcer starts.  
  
ANN.: STACKER 2'S NEW YJ STINGER!! IN THREE GREAT FLAVORS!! AVALIABLE AT ALL THESE FINE RETAILERS!! FOR THAT EXTREME BOOST OF ENERGY--!!  
  
Jess stops beating people up to look in the camera and say...  
  
JESSIE: YOU -GOT- TO FEEL THE -STING-!!  
  
[end CWE product endourcement]  
  
They then return to the show.  
  
BG: PREPARE FOR TROUBLE/MAKE IT DOUBLE//How can you see into my eyes like open doors?/Leading you down into my core/Where I've become so numb/[she appears, back turned towards the entranceway. The crowd gets REALLY LOUD at this point] Without a soul/My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold/Until you find it there and lead it back home/[Jessie's arms go up and the pyros go off]/(Wake me up)/Wake me up inside/(I can't wake up)/Wake me up inside/(Save me)/Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
She goes to the ring with the crowd getting deafening as her SmackDown nameplate graphic comes up on screen.  
  
CHIMEL: AND THEIR OPPONENT, FROM WHEELING, WEST VIRGINIA, SHE WEIGHS IN AT 244 POUNDS, SHE IS THE CWE CHAMPION, THE SHINING LIGHT, JESSIE MALOR!!  
  
COLE: AND YOU CAN SEE, JESSIE, WITHOUT A SHOWING OF FEAR, BTU YOU HAVE TO WONDER, IF IT'S EATING AWAY INSIDE OF HER, SHE JUST CAME OFF A GULEING MATCH JUST LAST SUNDAY AT NO MERCY TO RETAIN THE TITLE, AND SHE HAS TO GO RIGHT BACK INTO THE FIRE HERE TONIGHT, AND THIS TIME, IT'S THREE ON ONE, NO TRIPLE THREAT THIS TIME, THEY ONLY HAVE ONE GOAL ON THEIR MIND, AND THAT IS TO MAKE SURE, THAT JESSIE, DOES NOT MAKE IT TO DALLAS!! THEY HAVE THEIR MARCHING ORDERS HERE TONIGHT!! AND JESSIE, GETS INTO THE RING, AND RIGHT AWAY, ALL THREE MEN, START POUNDING AWAY AT JESSIE!!  
  
TAZZ: This isn't good for Jessie right here, those are men well over 300 pounds, and they are all going after the Shining Light right now.  
  
COLE: And Naraku, yeah, NOW he's not afraid of Jessie, when he has two big men hovering over him, making sure that the job is done here tonight, and you see Brian Hebner, telling them to get out of the ring, and I think the A-Train has elected to start this so-called "match" here tonight, and finally, the bell is rung, and we are underway, but the damage has been down, as the A-Train, with an ax handle to the back of the Shining Light, and you can hear Naraku, directing traffic from the outside, screaming to go after the ribs, and the A-Train, drving that knee into the small of the back of Jessie.  
  
TAZZ: And like you said, Cole, they want to hurt Jessie here tonight, so you are not going to see a whole lot of pinfall attempts coming out of this trio here tonight. They do not want to end this thing for a good long time here tonight. But Jessie will want to get out of this thing quickly, and to escape out of the Skyreach Place the champion.  
  
COLE: And now the A-Train, in complete control of the Shining Light, and backed into a corner ggoes Jessie, and into the A-Train's corner, moreso, and the tag is MADE TO THE BIG SHOW!!  
  
TAZZ: AND YOU THOUGHT IT WAS BAD BEFORE FOR JESSIE, WAIT UNTIL YOU GET THIS MONSTER ON YOU!!  
  
COLE: And now the BIG SHOW, with that HUGE, skillet-like right hand to the chest of Jessie, AND ANOTHER ONE, and that will leave a burning senseation on your chest, and now the Big Show, with that SHOULDER, TO THE RIB CAGE OF JESSIE, AND NARAKU, IS LOVING EVERY MOMENT OF THIS RIGHT NOW, AND ANOTHER ONE, RIGHT TO THE GUT OF JESSIE!!  
  
TAZZ: Naraku, you can suspect, is in no hurry to get into this ring right now. These two cronies, the Big Show and the A-Train, are taking apart the Shining Light right now.  
  
COLE: Usually, we would see Jessie on fire right now, but when she entered the ring, in case you missed it, the TRIPLE team came to pass, and before long, Jessie was taken COMPLETLY out of her element, as before Brian Hebner could get control over the match, Jessie was in a bad way, and has struggled to mound any kind of offense right now, as the Big Show, WITH THIS GORILLA PRESS SLAM, AND JESSIE, IS DAMN NEAR -HELPLESS- OUT THERE, AND THAT ISN'T ANY BETTER, BEING DUMPED, TO THE OUTSIDE, AND THE BIG SHOW, WAS REALLY AIMING FOR THAT STEEL BARRICADE, AND GOT IT, JESSIE ENTIRE BODY, JUST SMACKED, ON THAT STEEL BARRICADE!!  
  
TAZZ: This is not good right here. Right now, Jessie is in a bad way right now. If I were Hebner, I would stop this match right now.   
  
COLE: And Jessie is one hell of a champion, but how can she overcome THESE odds right now, AND LOOK AT THIS, LIKE A PACK OF HYENAS, NARAKU AND THE A-TRAIN, WASTING LITTLE TIME, IN TAKING APART THE SHINING LIGHT!! AND NARAKU, WITH A PRESS SLAM, HER UP HIGH IN THE -AIR-, AND WITH AUTHORITY, JESSIE'S WENT RIB FIRST, INTO THAT STEEL POST, AND SHE CAME DOWN ON THE STEEL STAIRS, RIBS FIRST!!  
  
TAZZ: No question now what they want to do now to Jessie. They remember that road to the rib injury she had last year started at this point one year ago, she started having problems, and we saw at No Mercy last Sunday, Jessie used a high risk move, but clenched her sides a little bit. That was a scare right there, and they know that, that anxiety, that it could happen again, is on her mind, and they want to scare her, to no end.  
  
COLE: And for WHAT?! Because Naraku is inable to win a match against Jessie? Is this really worth all of this?  
  
TAZZ: Well, I don't know, Cole. I really don't have a clue what this is all about, other than this is about what jessie has right now, and that is the CWE Championship, and Naraku wants it SO bad, and this is bad right now.  
  
COLE: Naraku, getting Jessie back into the ring, but he is ordering the troops right now, to not pin her yet, he wants some of her, and the Big Show, tags Naraku in, and yeah, he wants in there now. He wants to get in there, to punish, to torture, this woman. And Naraku, just rubbing it in, humiliating Jessie, the CWE Champion.  
  
NARAKU: [heard w/o mic] HOW DOES IT FEEL NOW, HUH, JESS!! I'M GOING TO BREAK YOUR RIBS SO beep BAD, I WANT TO KILL YOU, JUST LIKE, YOU KILLED YOUR OWN, WORLESS FATHER BY BEING ALIVE!!   
  
COLE: AND ANOTHER SMACK, HASN'T NARAKU DONE ENOUGH DAMAGE AT NO MERCY---WAIT A MINTUE!!  
  
TAZZ: THE BAMDOOZLE!!  
  
COLE: JESSIE'S GOT NARAKU BY THE THROAT, AND---OH MY GOD, LOOK AT THAT LOOK!!  
  
TAZZ: IT WASN'T SMART BY NARAKU TO START ON HER FATHER!! WHY DID YOU SAY THOSE THINGS, NARAKU!!  
  
COLE: AND JESSIE, TO THE CORNER WITH NARAKU, AND THOSE RIGHT HANDS, FUELED BY ANGER, FOR WHAT NARAKU JUST SAID, AND FOR HIS ACTIONS IN RECENT WEEKS!! KICK HIS ASS, JESSIE!!  
  
TAZZ: BUT HERE COMES THE--BIG SHOW!!  
  
COLE: BUT JESSIE MOVED OUT OF THE WAY, AND NARAKU GOT THAT, AS WELL, AND NOW JESSIE---BOOT TO THE FACE OF THE BIG SHOW, SENDING HIM OUTSIDE THE RING, AND NOW A SHOT TO THE A-TRAIN, SENDING HIM OFF THE APRON!!  
  
TAZZ: A CHEAP SHOT, BUT IT'S SMART---OHHH, my God.  
  
COLE: AND NARAKU, WITH A HELL OF A CLOTHESLINE, KNOCKING JESSIE DOWN, AS WELL AS ANY OFFENSE SHE HAD, OUT OF HER AS WELL!!  
  
TAZZ: You could see that Jessie was having one hand clenched on her side. Those shots to the ribs, are really taking their toll on Jessie.  
  
COLE: And now he's instructing the A-Train to come back into the ring, what are they going to do here--oh no.  
  
TAZZ: A-Train is making sure Jessie doesn't get up---OH MY GOD!!  
  
COLE: A KNEE, A NAKED KNEE, GOING ROGHT FOR THOSE RIBS OF JESSIE, AND NARAKU, MADE SURE, THAT JESSIE FELT THAT ONE!!  
  
TAZZ: Jessie's in a bad way, c'mon, Brian Hebner, do your job and just stop this match.   
  
COLE: This is nothing more than a 3 on 1 attack on Jessie, conducted by Naraku, and--OH NO, THE BIG SHOW, BACK IN THE RING, AS WELL, AND NOW---NO, THE BIG--SHOW, WITH A HUGE SPLASH ON JESSIE, AND THAT WAS RIGHT ON THE RIBS, AND THE BIG SHOW DIDN'T EVEN BREAK HIS FALL WITH HIS HANDS THAT TIME, FLAT ON HER BACK IS JESSIE, AND---FINALLY, BRIAN HEBNER IS STOPPING THIS MATCH, CALLING FOR THE BELL HERE!!  
  
TAZZ: This was nothing more--.  
  
???: NO, NO, NO, NO, -NO-!! NO WAY, NO HOW, NOT A CHANCE, IT WILL NOT STOP, LIKE THAT!!  
  
COLE: PAUL HEYMAN?!!  
  
TAZZ: No, Paul, why are you out here now?  
  
HEYMAN (???): YOU SEE, HEBNER, THAT WAS WHEN DILLIHAY, WAS THE ONLY ONE YOU ANSWERED TO!! BUT NOW, YOU HAVE ME, PAUL HEYMAN, THE GENERAL MANAGER OF SMACKDOWN!!  
  
COLE: General MANAGER?!!  
  
HEYMAN: AND YOU SEE, BRIAN HEBNER, ON PAUL HEYMAN'S, SMACKDOWN, YOU WILL -NOT- STOP THE MATCH!! IN FACT, THIS MATCH, WILL -CONTINUE-, UNDER THE FOLLOWING STIPULATIONS!! ONE, THERE MUST BE, A WINNER!! AND TWO, THIS IS NOW GOING TO BE A MATCH, WITH NO COUNTOUTS, NO DISQUALIFICATIONS!! THIS IS NOW, A NO HOLDS BARRED, -STREET FIGHT-!!  
  
COLE: WHAT?!!!  
  
TAZZ: Oh no, Heyman, no!  
  
COLE: HAVEN'T WE'VE SEEN -ENOUGH- OF THIS AT NO MERCY?!!  
  
HEYMAN: AND HEBNER, IF YOU SO MUCH AS EVEN THINK ABOUT STOPPING THIS MATCHUP, DUE, TO INJURY, OR GET ANY SORT OF IDEA OF HOW TO HELP THIS WOMAN OUT, THEN YOU WILL BE FIRED ON THE SPOT, AND JUST SO NO ONE GETS A BRIGHT IDEA TO HELP HER OUT, ANYONE, WHO COMES OUT HERE, WILL BE SUSPENDED, -INDEFINITLY-!!  
  
TAZZ: Oh my God.  
  
COLE: C'MON!! THIS IS NOT FAIR!!  
  
TAZZ: Well, unfortunatly, LIFE'S not fair, and I don't agree with it, either, but I'm not the so-called "General Manager" that Heyman is.  
  
COLE: But this is not right. DAMMIT, THIS IS NOT RIGHT!!  
  
They go to their final commercial break, then return to the show.  
  
COLE: Back on SmackDown, and right now, Naraku, continuing to assult Jessie in this three on one assult, and this match WAS stopped by Brian Hebner, but that damn Paul Heyman, calling himself the General Manager of SmackDown, ordered this match to continue as a street fight, and that this must have a winner here tonight.  
  
TAZZ: And not only that, he told Hebner to call the match the way Heyman is seeing it or else he will be fired, and anyone who comes out here who shouldn't be out here will be suspended indefinitly.  
  
COLE: And right now, Jessie is in a bad way here, as Naraku, continuing with those right hands to the face of Jessie, now Hebner cannot disqualify him or anyone else in this matchup, and Jessie, being shot into the CORNER, AND WHAT A BIG TIME CLOTHESLINE THERE BY NARAKU, ALMOST BEHEADING JESSIE THERE, AND JESSIE, IS DOWN ON THE MAT, AND NOW NARAKU, OH NO!!  
  
TAZZ: Going to the middle rope here, this is bad.   
  
COLE: Getting set up for a variation of what could be a Vader Bomb.  
  
TAZZ: And this is going right to those -RIBS---!!  
  
COLE: BUT JESSIE MOVED OUT OF THE WAY, AND THIS MAY BE AN OPENING FOR THE SHINING LIGHT, OFF OF THE MISTAKE BY NARAKU HERE!!  
  
TAZZ: JESSIE NEEDS TO BATTLE THE RESULT OF THIS ONSLAUGHT RIGHT NOW, THOUGH!!  
  
COLE: JESSIE, WITH SHOTS TO THE FACE OF NARAKU, AND NOW TO THE OTHER -SIDE-, AND NOW NARAKU, IN TROUBLE, AND--BELLY TO BACK SUPLEX BY THE CHAMPION, COVER, SHOULDERS ARE -DOWN-, BUT BIG SHOW MAKES THE SAME, AND A -HUGE- SLAP BY SHOW TO THE CHAMPION, AND NOW THE BIG SHOW, STAYING IN THE RING, AND CONTINUING TO ASSULT JESSIE, THIS NUMBERS GAME, REALLY CATCHING UP TO JESSIE!!  
  
TAZZ: And Heyman has GOT to be loving this right now, I can guarantee you that, Cole.   
  
COLE: Jessie was in trouble since the start of this matchup, when the ambush started as soon as she entered this ring, and ever since then, every time it seems like Jessie is about to mount a little bit of offense, the numbers game continues to play a factor, and that momentum gets taken out of her.  
  
TAZZ: And that is what these three had planned for tonight, Cole. This is what Heyman had in mind when he made this match.  
  
COLE: And the Big Show, taking advantage of this situation, remember, Heyman made this a no disqualification match, so Hebner, can do nothing about the fact, that the Big Show came in without a tag made here. And now the double team, starting on Jessie, the numbers game again, and now Naraku, whipping Jessie, AND THE BIG SHOW WENT FOR A CLOTHESLINE, BUT JESSIE DUCKED, AND A DROP KICK RIGHT TO THE BACK OF THE BIG SHOW, AND THE BIG SHOW IS STARTING TO TEETER ON THE ROPES HERE, AND TO THE FAR SIDE GOERS THE SHINING LIGHT, BUT THE A-TRAIN, PULLS ON THE TOP ROPE, AND JESSIE TAKES A SPILL TO THE OUTSIDE, AND HERE COMES THE LYINCH MOB, TO PICK UP THE PIECES!!  
  
TAZZ: Like you said, Cole, this numbers game has been against JEssie since the very start of this thing, and it's a deciding factor.  
  
COLE: And now Naraku, with Jessie on his shoulders, and Jessie, COUNTERING---SHOVES NARAKU INTO THE STEEL RING POST, BUT A-TRAIN, IRISH WHIP---NO, REVERSAL -INTO- THE STEEL STEPS, AND NOW JESSIE, GOING TO DO THE SANE TO NA-RAKU-, WHIPPING HIM INTO THE A-TRAIN AND THE STEEL STAIRS, AND NOW JESSIE, GOING TO MEET THE BIG SHOW HERE, SHE MAY HAVE ELIMINATED THE OTHER TWO FROM THE EQUASION!! BUT SHE IS GOING TO HAVE TO GO AGAINST A 7 FOOT, 500 POUND GIANT IN THE BIG SHOW!!  
  
TAZZ: AND THE BIG SHOW KNOWS NOW THAT HIS OTHER TWO PERTNERS ARE OUT OF THIS EQUASION AT LEAST FOR RIGHT NOW!!  
  
COLE: Jessie, shots to the face of the giant, but they are hardly having effect. Jessie, to the ropes, and a clothesline, the big man still on his feet, again, to the ropes, and AGAIN with the clothesline, but the Big Show still stands, and now, a third times a charm, BUT THE BIG SHOW, GOES FOR A BIG BOOT, JESSIE DUCKS, AND SLIDES UNDERNEATH THE ROPES TO THE OUTSIDE, AND NOW JESSIE, TELLING CHIMEL TO GET UP---OH BOY!!  
  
TAZZ: THERE'S -ONE- WAY TO COUNTER THIS THREE ON ONE ASSULT!!  
  
COLE: REMEMBER THAT THE NO DISQUALIFICATION DOES APPLY TO JESSIE AS WELL, AND JESSIE, KNOWING THAT, GRABS THAT STEEL CHAIR FROM RINGSIDE, AND COMING BACK INTO THE RING WITH IT, AND WAITING FOR THE BIG SHOW TO TURN AROUND!!  
  
TAZZ: BUT THERE IS THE A-TRAIN---OH MY -GOD-!!  
  
COLE: WHAT A SHOT WITH THAT STEEL CHAIR BY JESSIE TO THE A-TRAIN, AND NOW JESSIE, MEASURING, STALKING THE GIANT---OVER THE HEAD WITH THE STEEL CHAIR, AND THAT ALMOST TOOK BIG SHOW'S HEAD OFF!!  
  
TAZZ: REMEMBER LAST SUNDAY, SHE WAS VICIOUS WITH THAT STEEL CHAIR, AND SHE MAY BE HERE TONIGHT, COLE!!  
  
COLE: Wait a minute, what is she looking at?  
  
TAZZ: Looking to the far side, but---no way, Cole.  
  
COLE: SHE THEN POINTED AT BIG SHOW, THEN STARTED THE MOTIONS TO CALL FOR THE SHINING FLIP!! IS SHE SERIOUS!!  
  
TAZZ: NO WAY, COLE!! WE KNOW SHE CAN LIFT CLOSE TO ANYONE WITH THAT MOVE, BUT THE BIG SHOW?!!   
  
COLE: WE KNOW NEVER TO DOUBT HER, BUT LET'S BE REALISTIC HERE!! THIS IS 500 POUND GIANT SHE'S THINKING OF DOING THIS TO!!  
  
TAZZ: NOTHERLESS, COLE---THAT'S THE CALL FOR THE SHINING FLIP HERE!! SHE'S GOING TO PULL IT OFF, OR AT LEAST TRY TO!!  
  
COLE: NARAKU IS STIRRING, THE A-TRAIN MAY BE OUT COLD, BUT THE BIG STORY RIGHT NOW, IS THAT JESSIE, MAY BE READYING THAT SHINING FLIP TO A 500 POUND GIANT, AND IF SHE CAN DO THIS, THIS CROWD IS GOING TO GO THROUGH THE DAMN -ROOF-!! JESSIE, GETTING THE BIG SHOW BACK TO HIS FEET, BIG SHOW, STILL REELING FROM THAT MASSIVE CHAIR SHOT BY THE CHAMPION, WHIPPED TO THE FAR SIDE, AND LEAP--FROG, BUT NARAKU, FROM OUT OF NOWHERE, OFF THE TOP ROPES, WHAT HEIGHT DID HE GET, AND A SPINEBUSTER, BUT HE MADE JESSIE LAND SIDEWAYS, RIGHT ON THOSE RIBS!!  
  
TAZZ: Forget it, Jessie is DONE here.  
  
COLE: And now Naraku, getting Jessie onto his shoulders.  
  
TAZZ: Oh, we've seen this done to KP, Cole. This move, I don't know what he calls it.  
  
COLE: JUMPS UP---AND DOWN ON HIS KNEES, JESSIE STILL ON HIS SHOULDER, AND HE'S NOT DONE, JESSIE IS -STILL ON HIS SHOULDER, BACK TO HIS FEET IS NARAKU!!   
  
TAZZ: AND LOOK WHERE JESSIE'S RIBS ARE, COLE!! RIGHT WHERE NARAKU'S SHOULDER IS AT, AND JESSIE IS NOT IN A GOOD PLACE RIGHT -NOW-!!  
  
COLE: OH MY GOD, AND THAT WAS GREATER HEIGHT THAN BEFORE, AND NARAKU STILL HASN'T PUT JESSIE DOWN, JESSIE IS LIFELESS ON HIS SHOULDER HERE!!  
  
TAZZ: AND HER BACK IS ALSO ON HIS SHOULDER, JESSIE MAY BE OUT OF IT NOW!!  
  
COLE: THIS CROWD, WATCHING IN HORROR, AS NOW NARAKU, PUTTING HER DOWN, JESSIE IS OUT OF IT HERE, AND THE COVER, TWO--AND IT'S OVER!! NARAKU, WITH THE HELP OF THE A-TRAIN AND THE BIG SHOW, HAVE DISMANTLED THE SHINING LIGHT, AND IF THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS IN FOUR WEEKS, NARAKU WILL BE THE NEW CWE CHAMPION!!  
  
TAZZ: My God, Cole, two times, Naraku did that move, jumping up, Jessie back on his shoulder, nowhere to go, up in the air, and lands on his knees, Jessie's ribs took the full effect of that move, but Naraku didn't let go of Jessie, he did it again, and he kept her up with ease, Cole. If he wanted to, he could've done that as many times as he wanted--.  
  
COLE: NOW what?  
  
TAZZ: Doesn't look like Naraku is done yet to Jessie. C'mon Naraku, just go away.  
  
COLE: Oh my God, Naraku has her back onto his shoulder again.  
  
TAZZ: Looks like he only put her down in order to get a win.   
  
COLE: NARAKU, WITH JESSIE, AND UP----AND BACK DOWN WITH HER ON HIS SHOULDERS, JESSIE'S RIBS, GETTING THAT CONTACT, AND JESSIE, TRYING TO GET HER ARMS TO HER SIDES, BUT CANNOT, JESSIE IS TRYING DESPERATLY TO GET OUT OF THIS, NARAKU, CONTINUING TO HOLD HER ON HIS SHOULDER, BACK TO HIS FEET WITH JESSIE ON HIM!!  
  
TAZZ: NO, NARAKU, NO!!!!! YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH AT NO MERCY!! DON'T -DO- IT!!  
  
COLE: ANOTHER ONE OF THAT MOVE!! NARAKU, AGAIN, TARGETING JESSIE'S RIBS!! SOMEONE'S GOTTA STOP THIS!!  
  
TAZZ: OH GOD, COLE, LOOK AT JESSIE'S MOUTH!!  
  
COLE: Oh my God, she's starting to bleed internally, it may seem, but Naraku, still with her on his shoulder, and now seeing that blood, dripping from her mouth.  
  
TAZZ: My God, Naraku, for the love of GOD, stop this. This is INSANE!!  
  
COLE: Jessie is helpless to stop him, AND NARAKU IS GOING TO DO IT AGAIN!! HE WANTS TO REINJURE HER RIBS!! WILL SOMEONE GET OUT HERE AND STOP THIS DAMN NONSENSE!!  
  
TAZZ: NO, NARAKU, NO!!!!  
  
COLE: OH MY GOD, AGAIN, NARAKU, DRIVING JESSIE'S RIBS RIGHT INTO HIS SHOULDER WITH THAT DAMN MOVE, AND JESSIE-- oh my God, she's starting to choke out that blood, it's getting bad now.  
  
TAZZ: And she's STILL on Naraku's shoulder. God, Naraku, you're killing her this way. C'mon, guys, stop him.  
  
COLE: And he wants to do it again---OH MY GOD, HE'S GOT A WORSE IDEA!!  
  
TAZZ: SHE'S -STILL- CHOKING OUT THAT BLOOD!!!  
  
COLE: AND HE'S GETTING UP TO THAT TOP TURNBUCKLE!!  
  
TAZZ: NO, NARAKU, STOP THIS, DON'T -DO- IT, OH MY GOD!!!!  
  
COLE: NARAKU WITH THAT MOVE, JUMPING HIGH OFF THE TOP TURNBUCKLE TO THE CANVAS BELOW, JESSIE IS IN A BLOODY MESS OF HER FORMER SELF HERE  
  
TAZZ: Oh my God, Cole, I thought I saw some discoloration, a little, from that blood of Jessie. For God sakes, SOMEONE get out here and stop this.  
  
COLE: And Jessie is STILL on his shoulder, and he wants to do it again.  
  
TAZZ: GODDAMNIT, WILL SOMEONE GET THE HELL OUT HERE AND STOP THIS!!!! WHAT IS GOING ON THAT NO ONE IS ABLE TO GET OUT HERE AND DO SOMETHING!! ANYONE, PLEASE!!!  
  
COLE: NARAKU JUST ABOUT KILLED KIM POSSIBLE AT NO MERCY, AND NOW THAT IS WHAT HE IS TRYING TO DO TO JESSIE TONIGHT!! THIS IS DISTURBING TO WATCH!!!  
  
TAZZ: THIS IS -DISGUSTING-!!  
  
COLE: NARAKU, IF HE DOES THIS MOVE AGAIN, HER RIBS MIGHT BE DAMN NEAR BROKEN!! PUT HER DOWN, NARAKU!!  
  
TAZZ: SHE'S WITH THOSE TEARS IN HER EYES, SHE'S AT THE MERCY OF NARAKU RIGHT NOW, CHOKING OUT BLOOD TO A DANGEROUS EXTENT!!  
  
COLE: AND NARAKU, LAUGHING, ENJOYING THIS EXPERIENCE, OH MY GOD, UP----AND DOWN, AND THIS TIME, HE WASN'T ABLE TO HANG ON TO JESSIE, BUT NOT BEFORE THAT IMPACT, JESSIE IS ON THE CANVAS, SQUIRMING, ON HER STOMACH NOW, COUGHING UP ALOT OF BLOOD--!!  
  
Naraku is laughing, and goes to grab her again when Show and Train hold him back, trying to say that that's more than enough to send the message.   
  
TAZZ: OH THANK GOD!!  
  
COLE: The Big Show and A-Train, maybe telling Naraku that that's enough.  
  
TAZZ: Jessie is in a bad way right now, Cole. We need some help out here for her.  
  
COLE: And--OH MY GOD, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS, NARAKU---WITH THAT FIELD GOAL KICK RIGHT TO THE RIBS OF JESSIE!!!  
  
TAZZ: OH, C'MON, ALREADY!! GO -AWAY-, NARAKU!!!  
  
COLE: NARAKU, ENJOYING THIS, AND JESSIE, JUST TRYING TO STOP HERSELF FROM---!!  
  
She, however, ends up actually throwing up some blood onto the canvas, in dangerous quanities.  
  
TAZZ: Oh no, Cole, that was one of the things she did at Survivor Series when they had to carry her out of the arena that night. She threw up that blood. God, this is disgusting. Do we have to see this?  
  
COLE: Narkau is a sick excuse for a human being, and this was absolutly RIDICULOUS!!  
  
TAZZ: It was indeed. This time he WON the damn match, and he STILL went about trying to termanially injure this girl.  
  
COLE: Paramedics, a bunch of trainers, referees, trying to find out just how badly those ribs are right now. I don't blame them for not coming into that ring with the Big Show and A-Train keeping watch to make sure Naraku didn't have any obsticals from doing what he just did.  
  
TAZZ: This is bad right now. If you remember last year, Survivor Series, the scene looked somewhat like this. This is a scary scene, I wished I never had to experience this again, but right now, we are seeing it.  
  
COLE: And Tazz, not only is this a repeat of what we saw at Survivor Series, but this is also a repeat of that No Mercy ending, when will this stop.  
  
TAZZ: I don't know, Cole. But Naraku needs to be stopped, and ASAP, or someone's going to get killed in there, and that's no figure of speech or any kind of exageration.  
  
COLE: And Jessie got the firm beating that Naraku wanted to give her. Thank you for joining us, this is horrific, and once again, this is not the way we were wanting to end this program, but it seems like this is the ritual for now. Good night, from British Columbia, someone needs to stop this man, Naraku. Good night everyone.  
  
The paramedics get her out of the ring and onto the strecher as the copyright logos come up on screen, and we brefly see one of the paramedics give a thumbs up sign to us, much to the delight of the fans, before the screen fades to black.  
  
They go off the air.  
  
------------------------------  
  
CWE. Entertainment.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
See you next time for another SmackDown, and stay tuned for Survivor Series. 


	3. 10 16 2003

CWE SMACKDOWN (10.16.2003)  
  
WRITER AND OWNER: darkpower (darkpowrjd@aol.com)  
  
RATING: TV-14 DSVL  
  
DISCLAIMER: None of the characters are mine (besides my original characters), but the stories are all mine.  
  
NOTE (AND MILD SPOILER): The thing about the Moon Kingdom I have changed to make it sound more "realistic" (about where it was located and how it got its name), as I felt like it should be changed for this particular sports-entertainment series.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
RINGSIDE ANNOUNCERS  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Michael Cole  
  
Tazz  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
BACKSTAGE  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Josh Matthews  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
VENUE : Corel Centre  
  
CITY/STATE : Ottawa, Ontario, Canada  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
ATTITUDE....ENTERTAINMENT....CWE!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
[Cue Smack Down intro]  
  
BG: (IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME)/(DEH DEH)/UH UH/DEH DEH DEH/C'MON/UH/YEAH/(CALL A TRUCE) DUCE/HEY YO/IT'S MY LIFE/MY TIME/MY RIGHTS/MY RHYMES/MY GRIME/MY STRUGGLE/HUSTLE'S SWEATIN/AND MY BLOOD TOO/MY PREDATOR SMELLS FEAR/AND I SMELL A LOT/MY COMPETITORS FLINCH SCARED/CAUSE THEY SMELT I WAS HOT/I WANT IT ALL/THE EXCESS/THE SEX/AND MUCH SUCCESS/STRESS SUCKS/I WANT IT ALL/NO LESS/C'MON  
  
[end Smack Down intro]  
  
The intro ends as the pyros go off and the fans cheer as we get set for the last SmackDown before No Mercy. After a few seconds of the cheering and the graphics telling us what venue we are at and the "Espanol" thing, Michael Cole begins the commentary.  
  
COLE: WE ARE JUST 72 HOURS AWAY, THREE DAYS, FROM NO MERCY, WE ARE SOLD OUT TONIGHT FROM THE COREL CENTER IN OTTAWA, ONTARIO, MICHAEL COLE AND TAZZ AT RINGSIDE, AND WE GOT SOME MAIN EVENTS COMING TO YOU TONIGHT!!  
  
The graphics for the matches (with avitars) begin as they describe the matches.  
  
TAZZ: NO DOUBT, ABOUT IT, A SIX MAN TAG!! IT'S GOING TO BE JESSIE, KIM POSSIBLE, AND BIG EVIL, THE UNDERTAKER, UP AGAINST JEDITE, NARAKU, AND A MYSTERY PARTNER OF MR. MCMAHON'S CHOOSING, BUT WILL NARAKU BE HERE TONIGHT?!  
  
COLE: AFTER THE RIDE INTO THE DRINK LAST WEEK AT THE END OF SMACKDOWN, THE QUESTION REMAINS, DID NARAKU, SURVIVE THE WRATH OF KIM POSSIBLE, AND BE HERE, TONIGHT!! BUT ALSO TONIGHT, THE INTERCONTINENTAL TITLE IS ON THE LINE, CASSIDY STRIFE, HAS BEEN ASKED TO HAND PICK HER OPPONENT, AND WE STILL HAVE NOT GOTTEN WORD ON WHO SHE HAS PICKED, WE WILL FIND OUT TONIGHT!!  
  
TAZZ: AND CASSIDY IS ON A MISSION, TRYING TO GET THE FEW NAYSAYERS THAT SHE HAS BEEN SAYING ARE STILL OUT THERE, HATING HER!! SHE WILL BE LOOKING TO PROVE HERSELF, HERE TONIGHT!!  
  
SD logo woosh happens, and back to ringside.  
  
BG: Bold motherf**ker don't you limit your mind.  
  
The crowd cheers as KP starts making her way to the ring.  
  
COLE: AND THIS GIRL HAS BEEN GETTING ALOT OF EXPOSURE THE PAST FEW WEEKS, IF NOT THE PAST FEW MONTHS, BUT TAZZ, IT WAS TWO WEEKS AGO, THAT NARAKU ALMOST KILLED ASHELY BERYL JUST TO SEND A MESSAGE TO KIM POSSIBLE, BUT IT WAS LAST WEEK, [SD logo woosh followed by the replay of the final events of last week as Cole and Tazz describe them] THAT KP, DID WHAT WE THOUGHT WAS UNTHINKABLE, NEVER WAS NARAKU ABUSED THAT WAY SINCE COMING INTO THE CWE, AND SHE DROVE, THAT CAR, WITH HIM IN THE TRUNK, INTO THAT RIVER IN NEW JERSY!!  
  
TAZZ: I COULD NOT BELIEVE MY EYES, COLE, THAT WAS UNLIKE ANYTHING THAT WE HAVE EVER SEEN COME OUT OF KP, AND WE DID HEAR HER SAY THAT SHE HAD UNLOCKED A SIDE OF HERSELF THAT WE HAVE NEVER SEEN BEFORE, AND THAT WAS THE END RESULT!!  
  
COLE: [back to live action] And we have yet to get a word on the condition of Naraku, but Tazz, this may have some implications at No Mercy in just three days. If Naraku cannot compete in that match, then who will take his place?  
  
TAZZ: If ANYONE, Cole. If he does not get clearance, that may mean that it could become a one on one confrontation between KP and Jessie.  
  
COLE: And what a match that was last month between THOSE two, that would be something to see again.  
  
TAZZ: Well, I think we are about to get the first word of just what was going through her mind that night. Certainly a scary side of her.  
  
KP: HEY, NARAKU!! DID YOU HAVE A GOOD SWIM, HUH?!! [crowd cheers at that comment] DID YOU FEEL, THE PAIN, THAT ASHELY WENT THOUGH?! DID YOU FEEL, LIKE NO ONE, WAS GOING TO BE THERE, TO SAVE YOU'RE SORRY ASS?! DID IT FEEL LIKE, YOU WERE GOING TO LEAVE THAT IN WHILE YOU WORKED SO HARD TO GET, SO MUCH TO MAKE, WITH JUST A SINGLE SNAP OF THE FINGERS?! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT IT WAS LIKE FOR ME!! IT, WELL, IT WAS LIKE SEEING YOU BURN IN HELL!!! [crowd cheers] Now Naraku, I know that they, somehow, for SOME odd reason, pulled that car out of the water, and got you to a medical facility, but, well, NO BIG, because, last week, you also learned something, rather interesting about me, and that is that I can be a downright BITCH, when I want to be, and Naraku, you are the one, the FIRST one, to be able to see that first hand.  
  
COLE: Naraku did see THAT!!  
  
TAZZ: How could ANYONE -NOT-?!  
  
KP: But, that was only the beginning, because, Naraku, I know that I am going to go up against you, and two others, here tonight! And I'm going to be facing you, AND Jessie, for the CWE Championship, this Sunday. Now, you keep saying, that I'm a disgrace to the CWE, that I'm runing everything, and that I am not deserving of such a shot. Well, I don't know about that. I never asked for any type of fame, or to be put up on a pedistal. I just came here, because someone told someone else about me being so great, and I ended up here. But Naraku, you want to talk to ME about MY show being a worthless junk heap. Let's talk about how people, feel about YOU!!  
  
COLE: UH OH!!  
  
KP: You see, you call yourself this GREAT NARAKU, when, save that Kikyo bitch on the RAW Brand--!  
  
TAZZ: WOAH AOH HOA!!  
  
KP: --You are viewed as the absolute WORST person ON Inuyasha! [crowd cheers]  
  
COLE: OH BOY!!  
  
KP: And, while you call me a disgrace, who was the one to only wrestle FOUR MATCHES, and who is the person to become, a CWE South East Asian champion, and has wrestled, more times, than you could EVER imagine! You want me to believe, that you are even DESERVING of a title shot? HA!! I don't think you are even deserving to be IN THE SAME RING, AS THE CWE CHAMPIONSHIP BELT!! [crowd cheers]  
  
TAZZ: I don't know about that!  
  
KP: Because, to put it simplily, HEH---you just plain SUCK!! [crowd gets shocked]  
  
COLE: OH MY!!  
  
TAZZ: I guess KP isn't finished with him YET!!  
  
KP: And Naraku, at No---.  
  
BG: PREPARE FOR TROUBLE/MAKE IT DOUBLE  
  
COLE: WAIT A MINUTE!!  
  
Jessie's arms go up and the pyros go off  
  
BG: (Wake me up)/Wake me up inside/(I can't wake up)/Wake me up inside/(Save me)/Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
She goes to the ring, with her eyes GLUED at KP, and the crowd near deafening.  
  
TAZZ: That's the CWE Champion.  
  
COLE: And more importaintly tonight, it's KP's tag team partner, later on tonight, and just what is SHE thinking, going into this match in just three days?  
  
TAZZ: She has GOT to feel VERY vuriable right now, Cole. VERY, vuriable. Here's a girl, caught in the middle of possibly one of the ugliest feuds we have seen ON SmackDown, and she is in a Triple Threat match against them in just three days. And if that isn't enough, she is the CWE Champion, and that title is the big bullseye on her waste, EVERYONE wants a piece of THAT thing, and will stop at NOTHING to get it. She is in some trouble, come Sunday, at No Mercy.  
  
JESSIE: HEY, KIM POSSIBLE!! I KNOW, HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT NARAKU!! AND LET ME REMIND YOU, KP, THAT THE FEELING, AMONG US, ABOUT HIM, IS -MUTURAL-!! [crowd cheers] However, there is something, you forgot, and that, my friend, IS ME!! I'M THE ONE YOU NEED TO BE WORRIED ABOUT, NOT THAT BLOW HARD, NARAKU!!  
  
TAZZ: UH OH!!  
  
JESSIE: I hold this strap, and if you think, for one second, that I am going to just hand this thing over to you, you are mistaken. I'm not ready, to give this thing up just yet, and if you want this, you are going to have to pry it from my cold, dead hands! I am not going to go easy on you, KP, and I am coming out of No Mercy, THE RETAINING, CWE, CHAMPION, and the Shining Lights, wouldn't have it ANY OTHER WAY!! [crowd cheers her]  
  
TAZZ: And that's pretty cut and dry there.  
  
COLE: Jessie, calling out KP for No Mercy, by the sound of things, AND LOOK AT THIS!!  
  
TAZZ: KP, SHOWING NO FEAR WHAT SO EVER!! I CONTINUED TO BE IMPRESSED AT THE GUTS OF THIS KID!!  
  
KP: Well, if you put it that way, then all I have to say is--SO NOT THE DRAMA!!!! [crowd cheers]  
  
TAZZ: [chuckling a bit] Of course, THAT'S a clear point right there, too.  
  
KP: At No Mercy, I am going to SHOW no drama, and, as the name suggests, NO, MERCY!! At No Mercy, you are going to see another side of me. A side of me, that you, AND NARAKU, will wish that you have never seen, in your LIFE!! And, when the smoke clears, you will be looking at me, proving that I can do anything, including, BEATING YOU, AND BECOMING, THE NEXT, CWE, CHAMPION!! [crowd cheers]  
  
TAZZ: AWW MAN, Cole. That was ALSO clear put.  
  
JESSIE: Why don't you prove it, RIGHT NOW, KP?! Don't wait until No Mercy. Let's do this, RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!! [crowd cheers]  
  
COLE: OH MY!!  
  
TAZZ: This may turn ugly in a hurry.  
  
At that moment, KP pulls back and litterly NAILS JESSIE IN THE SIDE OF THE FACE WITH A STIFF RIGHT, KNOCKING THE SHINING LIGHT ONTO THE CANVAS!!  
  
TAZZ: UH OH!!  
  
COLE: WHAT A RIGHT HAND BY KP!!  
  
TAZZ: AND JESSIE IS IN -COMPLETE- SHOCK!! AND I DON'T BLAME HER!!  
  
COLE: JESSIE, IS VERY VURNIABLE RIGHT NOW, OR SO SHE COULD BE, AT NO MERCY, AND THAT WAS A FIRM EXAMPLE OF THAT!!  
  
TAZZ: AND IF THAT IS GOING TO BE--OH BOY!!  
  
COLE: AND JESSIE, IN DISBELIEF, AND STANDING, TOE TO TOE, WITH THE GIRL WHO JUST PUNCHED HER DOWN TO THE CANVAS!!  
  
TAZZ: AND KIM POSSIBLE, IS NOT BACKING DOWN!!   
  
COLE: WHAT DOES THIS MEAN FOR LATER ON TONIGHT--?!  
  
Funeral gong.  
  
COLE: -NOW- WHAT?!!   
  
BG: (DEAD MAN WALKIN')/YOU'VE DONE IT NOW/YOU'VE GONE AND MADE A BIG MISTAKE  
  
Undertaker comes out without the bike.  
  
TAZZ: THE AMERICAN BAD ASS MAY BE COMING OUT HERE TO MAYBE TRY TO GET SOME SENSE INTO THEM UNTIL THE MATCH IS DONE TONIGHT!!  
  
COLE: HE IS GOING TO HAVE TO!! HE'S THE THIRD MAN IN THIS TEAM OF THREE FOR TONIGHT, AND IF THEY WANT TO WIN THE MATCH TONIGHT, THEY WILL HAVE TO WORK AS A TEAM, BUT I DON'T SEE HOW THEY ARE ABLE TO DO THAT, KNOWING THAT NO MERCY IS JUST DOWN THE ROAD!!  
  
TAZZ: SIMPLE, COLE!! YOU -DON'T-, AND THAT IS JUST WHAT MCMAHON WAS THINKING WHEN HE MADE THAT MATCH!! THAT THEY WILL DESTROY EACH OTHER BEFORE NO MERCY, TO GIVE NARAKU A BETTER SHOT, AT THAT TITLE!!  
  
COLE: THE UNDERTAKER MAY KNOW THAT, THOUGH, AND THAT MAY BE WHAT HE NEEDS TO GET THROUGH TO THESE TWO GIRLS, HERE TONIGHT!!  
  
The music stops and he is ready to speak.  
  
TAKER: Well, now, I see this is an interesting situation here. The two of you, trying to jockey for position, before your match, at No Mercy. But let me remind you, that there are going to be three of you, and the third man, is taking orders, from the man, who hopes you destroy each other, later tonight, Mr. McMahon, and that guy's name, is Naraku. You see, the only reason, why he wanted this match, was so he could give you two, a reason to fight each other before this Sunday. And, when No Mercy, comes around, Naraku, has an easy time with you, supposidly, and becomes the CWE Champion. I say that, tonight, we take him, completly out, of the picture. We tell him, that there is going to be none, of that, in OUR yard. [crowd cheers]  
  
TAZZ: It's THEIR yard now, Cole.  
  
COLE: As I hear--.  
  
???: SO, THE GREAT UNDERTAKER HAS LOWERED HIMSELF TO DEFENDING TWO WORTHLESS WOMEN!!  
  
The voice, via Titantron, is Jedite, in his locker room.  
  
JEDITE: I had THOUGHT that you were nothing but a woman defender. Why don't you get a SEX CHANGE to go along with it, huh? You see, the only reason why I lost that match last week, was because Jessie, forced me to take drastic measures. She should've done, what every single woman in this company SHOULD do, which is to let the man win, every single time, and let me say, that there is absolutly nothing, that I would like to see more of, than to see women, knowing their place in the CWE, which is to shut up, and support us men. AND YOU TWO, NO GOOD, SORRY EXCUSES FOR HUMAN BEINGS, ARE THE WORST OF THEM OF ALL!! JESSIE, NARAKU WAS RIGHT ABOUT -EVERYTHING- LAST WEEK!! YOUR FATHER PROBABLY KILLED HIMSELF BECAUSE HE WAS TOO ASHAMED TO LIVE WITH KNOWING THAT HE HAD A DAUGHTER INSTEAD OF A SON--!!  
  
TAZZ: UH OH!!  
  
COLE: REMEMBER LAST WEEK WHEN NARAKU DID THAT!!  
  
TAZZ: AND LOOK AT JESSIE, MAN!!  
  
JEDITE: AND KIMMY, IT WOULD'VE BEEN AN HONOR TO WATCH AND SEE YOUR PRECIOUS ASHELY BERYL, BURN TO A FRIGGIN CRISP, LIKE THE PITIFUL WOMAN SHE REALLY -IS-!!  
  
TAZZ: OH MY GOD!!  
  
COLE: And KP, wants after Jedite.  
  
JEDITE: [almost in hysterical laughter] OH, am I EVER so GOOD!! But you know, I'm going to wait until later tonight to get my licks on you, and as far, as you're concerned, DEAD MAN!! Let me just say this. You're woman defending career, will soon be over, because I am going to take it, and do, what I will be doing to every other woman here. KICK YOUR ASS!!!   
  
TAZZ: That's a pretty bold statement there, Cole.  
  
KP: Why don't you prove it, you little piece of GARBAGE?! COME OUT HERE, AND WE'LL DO THIS, RIGHT -NOW-!! [crowd cheers]  
  
COLE: YEAH!!  
  
JEDITE: You know, I would do that, but if I did, I would have to bring out, someone who I got to become really close to, since earlier, this week.  
  
The camera showing the Titantron scene pans out to show...NARAKU, ALIVE AND VERY MUCH WELL!!!  
  
TAZZ; WHAT THE HELL?!!!  
  
COLE: T-T-HAT'S NARAKU!! HOW IN THE HELL DID HE SURVIVE THAT DIVE INTO THE DRINK LAST WEEK?!!  
  
NARAKU: Are you surprised, that I got out of all of that, KP?! You shouldn't be. You're in your own, personal, living HELL now, KP. You see, when you drove me, right into that water, last week, you had no clue, just how much, I can take. Because, when it would be all said and done, I knew, that you would never, EVER, be able to get rid of me. And, what is more, you just made me, even MORE angry, and more hellbent, on taking you, OUT of the CWE, for GOOD!!  
  
COLE: We'll see about that this Sunday.  
  
NARAKU: You see, KP, you disappoint all of your 5 fans here in attendance--! [crowd boos]  
  
COLE: Oh boy!  
  
NARAKU: --every single time you open, you're little mouth. Hell, no one wants to EVER, see you run it. And then, you're wrestling is, let's face it, WORSE THAN ZACK GOWEN'S!!! [crowd boos]  
  
TAZZ: That's a tough one to comment on, Cole. That was a VERY sneaky comment by Naraku.  
  
NARAKU: But then again, I knew this about you, from the VERY moment, you came into the CWE, so who am I to tell you people, everything you already know? But you say you are going to show a side of yourself at No Mercy that we haven't SEEN before? I just hope they suck less than the other sides---oh, wait, you only have one side, and that's the side you show, when you pay that two cent prositute of yours, Ashely, to beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!!! [crowd boos]  
  
COLE: OH C'MON!!  
  
TAZZ: That wasn't smart, Cole.   
  
COLE: I don't think he gives a damn about that.  
  
TAZZ: Good call, Cole.  
  
KP: You know, Naraku, I don't get it. You know what happens to me, every single time, you bring her up. I don't know, how you survived, that plunge, last week, and, quite frankly, I DON'T CARE!! But Naraku, I'm going to let you think this week, about those words. Next Sunday, if I don't put you away tonight, it will happen at No Mercy, and Jessie, I'm sorry, but I AM, leaving Montreal, WITH THE CWE TITLE!!! [crowd cheers]  
  
NARAKU: Oh, I don't have to think about it. YOU DO!! Because you haven't even BEGUN to see the REAL me, just yet. What you saw me do, to Ashely, a few weeks back, will pale in comparision, to what I am going to do to you, next Sunday, at No Mercy, and as for you, Jessie, after I am done with you, let's just say, your father, will turn back on his back in his grave. because I will make him proud, when I send YOU, TO YOUR OWN DAMN GRAVE!! [crowd boos relentlessly at Naraku as the titantron scene disappears].  
  
TAZZ: WOW!!  
  
COLE: Naraku is a sick excuse for a human being.  
  
[start CWE No Mercy promo]  
  
NARRATOR: HER DREAM, FINALLY CAME TRUE, AT SUMMERSLAM!!  
  
/TAZZ: JESSIE IS THE NEW CWE CHAMPION, AND DOES SHE EVER DESERVE IT!!/  
  
NARRATOR: BUT THERE ARE SOME, WHO WOULD RATHER SHE NOT BE THE CHAMPION!!  
  
/NARAKU: YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A FLUKE!!... YOU DON'T BELONG HERE!!/  
  
NARRORATOR: BUT FOR THIS ANIMAL TO PROVE HIS WORDS, HE WILL ALSO HAVE TO CONTEND WITH THE GIRL, THAT CAN DO ANYTHING!!  
  
/KP: YOU WANT THIS PERSONAL?! YOU WANT TO BE VICIOUS?! I'LL SHOW YOU, HOW -VICIOUS-, I CAN BE!!/  
  
NARRATOR: [as "Today Is The Day" plays] NARAKU, KIM POSSIBLE, JESSIE MALOR!! TRIPLE THREAT MATCH!! CWE CHAMPIONSHIP IS ON THE LINE, AND THIS, WILL GET, VERY, PERSONAL!! CWE NO MERCY, LIVE, OCTOBER 19TH, FROM THE BELLE CENTER IN CANADA, AND ONLY ON PAY PER VIEW!!  
  
[end CWE No Mercy promo]  
  
They go to a commercial break, then come back to the show.  
  
BG: I NEED SERENITY/IN A PLACE WHERE I CAN HIDE/I NEED SERENITY/NOTHING CHANGES/DAYS GO BY   
  
Queen Serenity comes out to her new music, Godsmack's "Serenity", amongst boos.  
  
CHIMEL: THE FOLLOWING MATCH IS SCHEDUALED FOR ONE FALL!! INTRODUCING FIRST, FROM THE MOON KINGDOM, WEIGHING IN AT 201 POUNDS, QUEEN, SERENITY!! [crowd boos]  
  
COLE: And Queen Serenity needs to explain her actions as of late, Tazz. Why has she repediatly attacked several of the Sailors? What is that all about?  
  
TAZZ: I have no clue, Cole, and I want to find that out myself, although Sailor Venus said something about her betraying her people or something like that. I'm not sure what that meant, but I do know what Venus made Serenity FEEL via that lead pipe a few weeks ago.  
  
COLE: A surprise return in a shocking way, but what is all of this about? Sailor Venus said that Serenity betrayed the Sailors, but what did that mean? They said it was back on the Moon Kingdom, but we need more answers, as Serenity, ready for action against the APA's Bradshaw, and that, is going to be a tall order, for this woman.  
  
Bradshaw's APA music starts up, and he comes out to the ring.  
  
CHIMEL: AND HER OPPONENT, FROM TYLER, TEXAS, WEIGHING IN AT 290 POUNDS, HE IS ONE HALF OF THE APA, BRADSHAW!!  
  
COLE: And I don't know what Serenity would have to do to beat this guy, it is obvious to me, that Bradshaw is going to be the favorite here.  
  
TAZZ: Right, but we have known the tactics that Serenity has done in recent past to win matches, and that could be a factor here.  
  
COLE: Referee Jimmy Corderas gets this matchup underway, and Bradshaw, trying to go after Serenity, but Serenity, goes to the outside.  
  
TAZZ: And Bradshaw does NOT want to have Serenity continue to do this kind of tactic, to slow this match down. Bradshaw is going to have to keep pounding away at her, because she will be able to manipulate this match, and make it more in her favor, she knows how to do that, and she WILL do that, if given the opportunity.  
  
COLE: Serenity, now, back into the ring, and now shots to the face of Bradshaw, I don't know if that is smart, to the far side goes Bradshaw, and Serenity, wanting to go for a back body drop, but BRadshaw telegraphed it, I don't know what she was trying to DO THERE, BRADSHAW, TRYING TO GO FOR THE CLOTHESLINE FROM HELL EARLY, Serenity ducked it, and now to the near side, trying for a BULLDOG, DIDN'T WORK, AND SERENITY'S BACK, JUST GOT -DROPPED- to the canvas, cover, shoulders are DOWN, but Serenity, able to kick out.  
  
TAZZ: As you can see, both wrestlers in the ring right now, using the strengths they use to their advantage, although the other is being able to capalize on the other's mistake. Bradshaw wanted to end it early, but Serenity denied him, but BRadshaw countered that bulldog, almost cost Serenity the match, quite early.  
  
COLE: Later on tonight, the Intercontinental title is on the line, but we do not know against who just yet, Cassidy will make that decision, she wants to prove that the people she says have been saying that she is a horrible wrestler wrong, as Bradshaw now, sends Serenity into the CORNER, and what a clothesline in that corner, and to the other SIDE, and again, nice clothesline there.  
  
TAZZ: That is NOT the clothesline from hell, if you are thinking that, but a powerful clothesline notherless. Bradshaw putting on a CLINIC right now.  
  
COLE: And now Bradshaw, once again, going into the corner, but Serenity puts on the BRAKES--!!  
  
TAZZ: OH MY -GOD-!!  
  
COLE: What a mean back kick out of NOWHERE, maybe out of desperation, but all that strength, sent Bradshaw down to the mat, ran into a brick wall there.  
  
TAZZ: Serenity put all she had into that desperation back kick, and right now, Serenity has a change to regroup, and get back into this matchup here. What a SHOT, though. I didn't think she was able to pull THAT one off.  
  
COLE: Serenity, back on the attack here, with knees to the gut of the angry Texan, Bradshaw. Serenity, going for a vertical suplex?  
  
TAZZ: No WAY--wait a minute, Cole.  
  
COLE: Serenity, with that leg---TURNED IT INTO A LEGDROP, THAT LEG DRIVEN INTO THE BACK OF THE NECK OF BRADSHAW, that was unique, COVER, COULD BE -ALL-, BUT BRADSHAW ABLE TO KICK OUT!!  
  
TAZZ: That was a VERY unorthodox type move. Serenity went into a vertical suplex setup there, then brought her leg out and just drilled his face into the mat. The unpredictability of this woman is just unbelievable.  
  
COLE: And we do not discriminate based on gender here on SmackDown, as Serenity, taking Bradshaw to the cor-NER-, AND THAT DROP KICK, RIGHT TO THE STERNUM OF BRADSHAW, AND RIGHT NOW, SERENITY, LOOKING LIKE SHE'S GOING FOR THAT UPPER BODY OF BRADSHAW, FINDING HER STRATEGY WORKING TO -PERFECTION-!!  
  
TAZZ: That unique move was the turning point, AND LOOK AT THIS MOVE, COLE!!  
  
COLE: On the shoulders of Bradshaw, flips him over, and now a cross armbar, working on the arm and the neck of Bradshaw, referee Jimmy Corderas, making sure that Bradshaw's shoulders are not down.  
  
TAZZ: And even MORE intelligent of Serenity, is to lock the arm that Bradshaw uses for the clothesline from hell. This is the WORST arm bar situation to find yourself in. not only does she have that arm hyperextended, but you can see, that leverage, is being made by those feet of hers, pushing on the shoulders of Bradshaw, and that also works on the neck of Bradshaw, the same neck that she drilled in that legdrop earlier. If you modify this the right way, this could be a submission hold here. She doesn't have it on him enough to do so, though. I think she may just want to prevent him from doing his finishing manuver, which is outright SMART here.  
  
COLE: Bradshaw, fighting to get out of this, and rolls out of it, BUT SERENITY, WHAT A DROP KICK TO THE BACK OF THE NECK, AND BRADSHAW DROPS DOWN, THAT KICK GOT IT'S MARK!! Serenity to the ropes, missing with a clothesline, and BRADSHAW---SPINEBUSTER, OUT OF DESPERATION THERE, AND THAT COULD SHIFT THE MOMENTUM RIGHT HERE, BACK TO BRADSHAW!!  
  
TAZZ: Took the wind, right out of her sails here, Bradshaw needs to get back up, though. His neck was being targeted on, and so was that clothesline from hell arm of his. He needs to capalize on her mistake right here.  
  
COLE: Bradshaw, back up to his feet here, and now shots to the face of Serenity, to the far side here, and a boot, right to the face of Serenity here, and now to the near side goes BRADSHAW, BIG LEGDROP, into the cover, COULD -HAVE- HER, NO!!  
  
TAZZ: Almost, Cole. He knows he needs to get that arm ready for the clothesline from hell, he needs to hit that move, but he knows about Serenity's known tactics to win a match, and what she did to him earlier. He's trying to soften her up right now.  
  
COLE: But can he get it done? Again, strong rights here by the big Texan here, BACK BODY DROP THERE, AND THAT'S HOW IT IS DONE, AND NOW BRADSHAW, MAY BE CALLING FOR IT!!  
  
TAZZ: THE CLOTHESLINE FROM HELL, BUT DOES HE HAVE ENOUGH TO TAKE OUT SERENITY?!! HAS HE BEEN ABLE TO GET THAT BLOOD GOING AGAIN?!  
  
COLE: BRADSHAW, TO THE CORNER WITH SERENITY, AND IRISH WHIP, FAR CORNER--!!  
  
TAZZ: SETTING IT UP--!!  
  
COLE: AND BRADSHAW---BUT SERENITY DUCKED IT AGAIN---WAIT A MINUTE, WHAT A SHOT BY SERENITY, AND I THINK SHE WAS LOADED THERE!!  
  
TAZZ: BRASS KNUCKS!!  
  
COLE: I DON'T KNOW JIMMY CORDERAS SAW THAT, AND SHE GETS IT OUT OF THE RING!!!  
  
TAZZ: DAMN SURE -WAS- THE KNUCKS!!  
  
COLE: AND NOW THE COVER, TWO---AND SERENITY, STEALS ONE ONCE AGAIN!!! THE BRASS KNUCKS, PLAYING A PIVITOL ROLE, IN THIS VICTORY!!  
  
CHIMEL: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, YOUR WINNER OF THE MATCH, QUEEN SERENITY!!  
  
TAZZ: WHAT AN UPSET, BUT IT WASN'T CLEAN, I DIDN'T EVEN SEE HER GET THOSE BRASS KUCKS, THOUGH!! WHERE DID SHE GET THEM!!  
  
The replay graphics start up, and then we see the replay.  
  
COLE: Well, here is what happened, and let's see if we can spot where she gets them---OH, THERE IT IS!!  
  
TAZZ: GOOD SPOT FOR THAT CAMERAMAN TO BE, HE CAUGHT IT, WE WERE ON THE OTHER CAMERA, WHEN HE WAS SIGNALING FOR THE CLOTHESLINE FROM HELL!!  
  
COLE: AND THEN SHE JUSRT -CLOBBERED- BRADSHAW, THAT QUICK, NIBLE BODY OF HER'S, ABLE TO SEE THE CLOTHESLINE FROM HELL COMING, AND THEN THE PUNCH WITH THOSE BRASS KNUCKS, CORDERAS DIDN'T SEE THE KNUCKS, ONLY THE PUNCH!!  
  
The SD logo woosh transition takes us back to the live action  
  
TAZZ: Well, the ref cannot see everything, and unfortunatly, he didn't see that. Bradshaw--!!  
  
COLE: WAIT A MINUTE!! THAT'S SAILOR VENUS AGAIN, AND VENUS, CLOBBERED SERENITY, AS SHE WAS GOING BACK TO THE LOCKER ROOM!!  
  
TAZZ: SAILOR VENUS, JUST TAKING THAT STEEL CHAIR, AND MAKING SERENITY TASTE THE STEEL, DEAD ON!!  
  
COLE: AND VENUS, HAVING HEATED WORDS, FOR SERENITY HERE!!  
  
VENUS: [heard without the mic] YOU WANT TO BETRAY YOUR OWN DAMN DAUGHTER?! YOU DESERVE, WHAT YOU GET!! YOU DESTROYED THE MOON KINGDOM, NOT BERYL!!! -YOU- DID, SERENITY!! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A LIAR AND A COWARD!! WHAT A SORRY EX-CUSE- FOR A MOTHER!!!  
  
Serenity is seen struggling to get back up, and then Venus SMACK HER AGAIN WITH THE STEEL CHAIR, RIGHT SQUARE IN THE FACE!!  
  
VENUS: STAY DOWN, YOU LITTLE -BITCH-!!! KEEP CRAWLING ON THE GROUND LIKE THE COCKROACH YOU ARE!!! KEEP CRAWLING, YOU SICK beep!!!  
  
Serenity crawls out of the ringside area and to the back, out of deseperation, while Venus looks on, and the crowd looks obviously like their liking this event.  
  
Cut to a commercial break.  
  
[start CWE product endorcement]  
  
Shot of Jessie in a warehouse setting, only her shadow is shown to us, the street light providing the only light, as well as her shadow.  
  
JESSIE: People keep asking me, how do you do it. [Shots of her "attitude" walk and the shadows again] I am always a step ahead, of all the chumps, who stand in my way, of my dreams, and all my hopes. And time and time again, I shove them out of my way. And they ask me, how? Well [the cameras continue to switch in somewhat rapid fashion now of her, the shadows, the lights, and the darkness], alot of things contribute, but at the end of the day, one thing, continues to prove to be a deciding factor.  
  
Shot of her upper body now.  
  
JESSIE: Just a little--!  
  
She then whips out a can of---STACKER 2 YJ STINGER!!  
  
JESSIE: STING!!!  
  
Shots of Jessie drinking the stuff then starts to take out various no name opponents while the ominious announcer starts.  
  
ANN.: STACKER 2'S NEW YJ STINGER!! IN THREE GREAT FLAVORS!! AVALIABLE AT ALL THESE FINE RETAILERS!! FOR THAT EXTREME BOOST OF ENERGY--!!  
  
Jess stops beating people up to look in the camera and say...  
  
JESSIE: YOU -GOT- TO FEEL THE -STING-!!  
  
[end CWE product endourcement]  
  
Continue the commercial break, then return to the show.  
  
Switch to the back, where officials are tending to Serenity after that attack by Sailor Venus.  
  
OFFICIAL-1: Calm down, Serenity, let us help you.  
  
SERENITY: AHH!! GOD DAMN IT, PEOPLE, DO YOU -KNOW- WHO I AM?!! THE QUEEN OF THE MOON KINGDOM, FOR GOD SAKES!! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!! [she pushes away the officials trying to help her, and she continues to try to get back to her locker room]  
  
OFFICIAL-2: [racing to get Serenity] C'mon, Serenity, she got you GOOD there. We need to get you to a medical--.  
  
She then turns around to face them, VERY angry.  
  
SERENITY: I SAID I DON'T -NEED- HELP!! I JUST NEED THAT DAMN SAILOR VENUS, TAKEN OUT!! TWICE SHE TRIED TO INJURE ME!! I DON'T KNOW WHO SHE THINKS SHE IS, BUT IT IS GOING TO STOP, AND IT IS GOING TO STOP NOW!! YOU WANT TO HELP ME?!! GIVE ME, SAILOR VENUS, NEXT WEEK!! I WANT TO KICK HER ASS, AND FEEL GOOD DOING IT!! YOU GET ME THAT, AND YOU WILL BE HELPING ME OUT VERY MUCH!! THANK YOU!! [she goes towards her locker room while the officials look dumbfounded at her weird behavior]  
  
Switch to Cole and Tazz at ringside.  
  
COLE: What was THAT all about? Serenity, wants revenge on Sailor Venus, for what she has done to her over the past few weeks, but it was Sailor Venus, who did that, because of something that she feels was Serenity's fault, that she feels that Serenity turned her back on her people, on the MOON!!  
  
TAZZ: Well, I'm not one to be that much of an expert on royalty, or how you're supposed to treat your people, and we've never had a show's dillema come over to the CWE, as it is right now. Unheard of, but it is happening, and it will be interesting, to see how the rest of the CWE, how the SmackDown roster, will respond.  
  
COLE: The Moon Kingdom, was on an uncharted but inhabited island near the Iceland Coast, founded in bright moonlight, which is how it got the name of Moon Kingdom. And Serenity ruled that, we were told, some time ago. However, now this new rumor, given by Sailor Venus, could put a new light, on this issue. [the "Today Is The Day" theme for the No Mercy match screens begin] And they could be at No Mercy, as you now hear Dope's song "Today Is The Day", which is the official theme song for No Mercy, and this one, is off the hook.  
  
TAZZ: And you want to talk about a rocking album, Group Therapy, by Dope, this is a good one, out soon, pick it up today, because this one kicks major ass, and so will No Mercy.  
  
COLE: No doubt, this may be the most gruesome pay per view ever for the CWE, and what a card we have planned. First, the CWE South East Asian title is on the line, and could Matt Hardy, be biting off more than he could chew, with Marlene.  
  
TAZZ: Well, I think that Matt Hardy may have his work cut out for him, but so does Marlene. This is going to be some matchup, in just three days.  
  
COLE: Giovanni is going to go one on one with Mike Drep Hall at No Mercy, and this is going to be something to see, after Giovanni has been bullied by Drep, trying to say that Giovanni was a horrible father to Ash.  
  
TAZZ: Well, we don't know if what McMahon is saying is even true, McMahon hasn't been known to be a truthful guy, but I don't think Drep cares, because he just wants to hurt someone in any way possible. Giovanni will be pissed going into this thing, no doubt about it.  
  
COLE: And the other half of the equasion in this situation, it is going to be TCD, the new, some would say self-appointed, CEO of the CWE, up against Alan.  
  
TAZZ: And Alan is going to be ready and willing to take down the CEO here, but we haven't seen the CEO in action. What will come of it?  
  
COLE: A shot at the Intercontinental title is on the line, as the Vampire Princess Miyu, goes one on one with Misty, and this match will be a First Blood Match.  
  
TAZZ: This is going to be brutal and very graphic. Put your children to bed before this one, because this is going to be something you do not want them to see. These two dispise each other, and Miyu may have Misty's number, but Misty is called the Hardcore Princess for a reason.  
  
COLE: Tag team titles are on the line, as Final Justice, puts their titles on the line against Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus, and after what we have seen from Serenity, could that be a factor in this matchup?  
  
TAZZ: Well, there is a good chance of that happening, I would imagine that Serenity has got to be at least interested in how this goes. But this is going to be a kick ass match regardless. Both of these tag teams have become very instrumental in the successes of SmackDown. What a match this will be.  
  
COLE: Jedite meets the Undertaker at No Mercy, and we have just learned, Tazz, that this is now a street fight, what a turn of events.  
  
TAZZ: That is big news about this match, anything goes in this match, and this is a sign that maybe the board of directors in the CWE is knowing of what could happen, and instead of paying a special eye on things, to just allow them the opportunity, and allow this to be a street fight.   
  
COLE: Could Jedite's woman-beating ways be stopped by Big Evil, and can the legend, the Mutha Queen, Melissa Beryl, get the job done, against the 350 pound, A-Train.  
  
TAZZ: I don't think that Melissa Beryl is going to make it easy for the A-Train, she has faced many in her career larger than the A-Train, but this is going to be brutal and intense.  
  
COLE: And speaking of brutal and intense--.  
  
TAZZ: Oh yeah.  
  
COLE: The CWE Championship is on the line. Jessie Malor, must defend her title against two people at the same time, against Kim Possible, and Naraku, and after the actions that the two buying for the title against each other, Jessie has got to be feeling, as if her reign as CWE Champion, is in big time trouble.  
  
TAZZ: No doubt about it, the CWE Champion should feel vurinable here, but it is going to be something to see. She is actually better when the odds are stacked in her favor, so it could turn out to be a huge surprise, at No Mercy, this Sunday, and only on Pay Per View.  
  
The graphics and music finish as we return to live action.  
  
Switch to Justin's office as he hears someone knock on the door.  
  
JUSTIN: Come in.  
  
Sound of a door opens and out comes CWE CEO: Thomas Carl Davies.  
  
T.C.D.: How's it going, boss.  
  
JUSTIN: Just a bit of a mess with the state of SmackDown lately. Everyone thinks I'm just letting things go out of control. You know I'm getting heat because some think I just let KP do what she did to Naraku without even saying anything about it last week, do you? I watched that in shock and horror too.  
  
T.C.D.: Don't worry, I'm still going through some shockwaves after that, even if it did happen on my debut, but listen do you remember that report you have about who is Ash Ketchum's true father?  
  
JUSTIN: Yeah, how could I FORGET?! Why do you ask?  
  
T.C.D.: Since I made that match between Giovanni and Drep, I need to know the info of this situation, maybe even learn the truth of Ash's father.  
  
JUSTIN: Ok. [Pulls out the report and hands it to him] Here it is. You're lucky I still HAVE it. I never got a chance to look at it after getting it back from McMahon. Been so--.  
  
T.C.D. starts reading the report, then stops midway.  
  
T.C.D.: I don't believe it, so he truly is Ash's father!  
  
JUSTIN: Who is it?  
  
T.C.D.: I hate to say it, but Ash needs to know this information and fast!  
  
JUSTIN: WAIT! [Justin gets up from his desk, walks over to T.C.D. and looks him in the eye] Watch your back, knowing Vince he might have someone planning to take you out, steal my report, and keep the truth from getting out.  
  
T.C.D.: Don't worry, boss. As my entrance goes, "I am Ahead of the Game." Besides I have a backup plan, just in case that happens.  
  
JUSTIN: Just be carful.  
  
T.C.D.: I will.  
  
Thomas Carl Davies walks out the door, but Vince was watching the whole thing in his office.  
  
VINCE: That sorry excuse for a CWE CEO, he knows who Ash's father is, but he will never make it to Ash Ketchum or anyones ears. He will be sorry he ever came to work in the CWE! And I'll make sure that he never tells anyone.  
  
Heads out of his office.  
  
Switch to another area in the back, where Cassidy Strife is headed to the ring.  
  
TAZZ: UH OH!!  
  
COLE: She has picked her opponent, but who will it be? Is she still under the belief that people don't like her style? We'll find out, she is coming to the ring to defend her Intercontinental title, NEXT!!  
  
They go to a commercial break, then return to the show.  
  
BG: I'M GOING UNDER/DROWNING IN YOU/I'M FALLING FOREVER/GOT TO BREAK THROUGH/I'M GOING UNDER  
  
Cassidy comes out to "Going Under" by Evanescence.   
  
CHIMEL: THE FOLLOWING MATCH IS SCHEDUALED FOR ONE FALL AND IT IS FOR THE CWE INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPIONSHIP!! FROM BOULDER, COLORADO, SHE IS THE CWE INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION, WEIGHING IN AT 254 POUNDS, CASSIDY, STRIFE!! [crowd cheers]  
  
TAZZ: And tonight, CWE SmackDown is brought to you by Stacker 2's YJ Stinger. For that extreme boost if energy, you've GOT to feel the sting.  
  
COLE: And by Silent Hill 3, the scariest game on Playstation 2, out now by Konami, rated M for mature.  
  
TAZZ: And by Lugz boots and shoes. Lugz, the streets are ours.  
  
COLE: And could the streets be Cassidy's tonight, as she is set to take on the person of her choosing to face her for the CWE Intercontinental title [the CWE Intercontinental Championship graphic comes on screen for a few seconds before disappearing], and what an opportunity, for one lucky superstar, here tonight.  
  
CASSIDY: OK, so, as some of you people may wisely know, there are still people in here that doubt my ability. And, to be honest, I don't know why that is. I mean, I am the greatest, Intercontinental champion, of all damn TIME. [crowd is with highly mixed reaction]  
  
TAZZ: I don't know if I agree with THAT accessment.  
  
CASSIDY: I have held this title, with more dignity, and respect, than any of these people, who keep saying, week after week, after damn week, that I still suck. Hell, Dillihay is one of those people. Every week, you see every champion on SmackDown except me. Hell, he has kept me OFF of No Mercy this Sunday, just so one fluke of a legend in Melissa Beryl, can have her way again?  
  
COLE: Wait a minute.  
  
CASSIDY: So this no good CEO can have two matches to call his own? I mean, who gives, a DAMN, who that kid's father is? I sure as hell don't. It is a direct attempt, to take me, COMPLETLY OFF, of the show, and I'm the DAMN IC CHAMP!! So tonight, I am going to let someone, have the chance of a lifetime, because I'm not getting MY shot at No Mercy to do so. I decided, that I'm going to do this the easy way. Make it open. The first person, to come out here, and challenge me, will get their shot, at the CWE IC title, HERE TONIGHT!!  
  
COLE: WOAH!!  
  
TAZZ: Doing it the EASY way, from HER standpoint. Whoever wants to go for the title has a shot--.  
  
And someone answers her challenge---MOLLY CANNON, as her music comes on, and she comes out.  
  
COLE: WAIT A MINUTE!!  
  
TAZZ: A GIRL THAT CAME BACK A FEW WEEKS AGO, AND SHE WANTS TO GET RIGHT BACK INTO THE GAME HERE!!  
  
COLE: AND A GIRL WHO WAS LAST IN THE HUNT FOR THE CWE INTERCONTINENTAL TITLE BACK IN JULY WHEN A TOURNAMENT WAS GOING ON FOR THE THEN VACATED IC TITLE!!  
  
TAZZ: AND REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED THEN, COLE!! MOLLY CAME VERY CLOSE TO GET INTO THE FINAL MATCH AGAINST CASSIDY!!  
  
COLE: BUT THAT WAS IN JULY!! THIS IS THREE DAYS UNTIL NO MERCY!!  
  
MOLLY: Hey, Cassidy, you're saying these people here, think you suck? Well, they may not now, but keep talking the way that you are, and they may just think that you do. Why go there about Ash? And Beryl IS a legend in this business, you have no right to say that about her, as she did more things in this company, than you EVER will! [crowd cheers] And I'm going to do something tonight that you never thought of me to do, which is take that title, from you, and give it to myself, which it belonged, since July. And you said it was an open challenge. You're looking, at the person, WHO ACCEPTS!!! [crowd cheers]  
  
COLE: OH MY!!  
  
TAZZ: Cassidy doesn't seem all too pleased about this.  
  
CASSIDY: OK, MOLLY, let me get a few things straight with you. These people, don't give a DAMN about you. You're nothing more than a second rate wrestler. You come out here, after a sorry excuse for an injury, and expect me, to give you a title shot? No way. I'm not about to do that, to someone, that only deserves, to go away, and leave everyone alone. [crowd is mixed reactioned again, more of boos now, though]  
  
TAZZ: I don't get this, Cole.  
  
COLE: Why is she saying these things to Molly, or about these people.  
  
MOLLY: It was an open challenge, and now you want to go back on your word? You're nothing, but a lowlife COWARD OF A CHAMPION!! [crowd cheers Molly on] And, like it or not, this match, is going to happen, uhhh---RIGHT NOW!! [she drops the mic and starts punching Cassidy, and referee Brian Hebner orders the bell to be rung]  
  
COLE: MOLLY GETS THIS MATCHUP GOING, AND BRIAN HEBNER, GETS THIS MATCHUP UNDERWAY, FAR SIDE GOES -CASSIDY-, WHAT A KICK BY MOLLY,TO THE FAR SIDE, ON CASSIDY'S SHOULDERS, AND SPINS AROUND--BACKWARDS HURRICURANNA!!  
  
TAZZ: Cassidy and Molly are evenly matched here in terms of style, though Molly knows more about the technical workings in the ring that Cassidy will, which gives her the advantage.  
  
COLE: Molly, getting Cassidy back to her feet, AND WHAT AN UPPERCUT PUNCH THERE BY MOLLY, SENDING CASSIDY TO THE TURNBUCKLE, AND -AGAIN-!! That forearm shot of Molly, going right to the chin of Cassidy. Irish whip to the other side, and Molly, with a -FULL- HEAD OF STEAM, BUT CASSIDY COUNTERED, CASSIDY GOES UP TO THE MIDDLE ROPE, TRYING TO CPAPALIZE ON THE MIS-TAKE-, BUT MOLLY, ABLE TO COME BACK, PLANTED CASSDY, FACE FIRST, WITH A FRONT FACE LOCK TO THE DDT, AND RIGHT NOW, IT LOOKS LIKE CASSIDY, IS IN SOME SERIOUS TROUBLE!!  
  
TAZZ: The Intercontinental title IS on the line here. Cassidy is a good athlete, I can tell you that. But I don't get this new attitude of her's is not anything that I knew about her. There's alot we DON'T know yet about this girl.  
  
COLE: Cassidy now, back to her feet, but Molly, right there to meet her, with a firm kick to the midsection, near side goes Molly, LOOK OUT HERE, SPRINGBOARD MOONSAULT ON CASSIDY INTO THE COVER, SHOULDERS ARE -DOWN-, AND CASSIDY GETS THE SHOULDER UP!!----WOAH MAN, AND CASSIDY JUST CLOBBERED MOLLY FROM OUT OF -NOWHERE- WITH THAT CLOTHESLINE, GOING INTO MID AIR AND NAILING HER WITH A CLOTHESLINE THAT ECHOED LOUNDLY ACROSS THIS ARENA, OVER MOLLY, SHOULDER ARE -DOWN-. AND MOLLY KICKS OUT!!  
  
TAZZ: And just like that, Cassidy turns the match in her favor, using the air technicality that she has to her advantage here, flying like she had wings. That's what she has to do to win.  
  
COLE: And Cassidy, going to the middle rope, waiting for Molly to get back to her feet, and she does SO, AND WHAT A SPINNING HEEL KICK RIGHT TO THE FACE OF MOLLY, AND MOLLY JUST -DROPPED- TO THE CANVAS!!  
  
TAZZ: What a SHOT by Cassidy, and she wants to keep on Molly, because if you do not, Molly is going to continue to jump all over the place, to take you out, and for Cassidy, she wants to retain her Intercontinental title.  
  
COLE: Cassidy, gets Molly back to her feet, goes for a kick, but Molly caught her, LOOK AT THIS!!  
  
TAZZ: WHAT -STRENGTH-!!  
  
COLE: CARRIES HER OVER BY HER LEG TO THE CANVAS, COULD HAVE A NEW -CHAMPION-, BUT CASSIDY, GETS OUT RIGHT BEFORE THE COUNT OF THREE!!  
  
TAZZ: My GOD, that was close there.  
  
COLE: And now Cassidy, suddenly feeling, again, her momentum being taken apart, by Molly, who is showing some great athletisism, here tonight.  
  
TAZZ: And Molly needs to start using the air, using that speed as a weapon here, and she's going to the top, going for a high risk here.  
  
COLE: Molly, going to attempt a high risk move, Cassidy, staggering to get back to her feet, Molly, off the top ROPE, TRYING FOR A HURRICURANNA, BUT CASSIDY, BLOCKING IT--!!  
  
Here, Cassidy drops Molly on the back of her head on the turnbuckle, her neck taking a scary whip off of the turnbuckle forwards, and Molly is now down and out on the canvas, or so it seems.  
  
TAZZ: Oh my God, Cole, that was NOT good.  
  
COLE: Cassidy just dropped Molly's head on that turnbuckle, and Molly isn't moving from that spot that she landed.  
  
TAZZ: This did NOT look good at ALL. Molly's head get DRILLED onto the turnbuckle, and that was the WORST way to land, and the WORST whip that that neck could take. That could do more than just injure your neck, and the way that she landed, I do not want to think of what could've just happened here.  
  
COLE: Referee Brian Hebner, checking on Molly here. Cassidy Strife is just standing there, I don't know what she is thinking right now.  
  
TAZZ: I don't know HOW Molly could've SURVIVED that shot, let's just say that. But Hebner, saying that she is alive, thank GOD!!  
  
COLE: Not only that, but Hebner, is back up and starting to administer the ten count, that would be the amount of time she needs to get up before she is counted out, and Hebner is up to two now.  
  
TAZZ: I don't think she should get up here, Cole. Not after that whack to the neck. I have no idea why Hebner is not stopping this thing right now, Cassidy is in disbelief here.  
  
COLE: Cassidy, coming to Molly, and now getting her back up here, she wants to end this, and now--WAIT A MINUTE, MOLLY WITH THE ROLL UP!!  
  
TAZZ: WHAT THE HELL?!!  
  
COLE: TWO---THREE!!! MOLLY HAS BEATEN CASSIDY, THROUGH SOME MIND GAMES, AND SHE IS THE NEW CWE INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION, CASSIDY CANNOT BELIEVE IT!!  
  
CHIMEL: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, YOUR WINNER OF THE MATCH, AND -NEW-, CWE INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION, MOLLY CANNON!!  
  
TAZZ: WHAT AN UPSET, WHAT A TRICK BY MOLLY, TO GET THE WIN, I DON'T KNOW HOW SHE SURVIVED THAT HIT ONTO THE TURNBUCKLE, MUCH LESS DO WHAT SHE DID ON IT, BUT MOLLY CAPALIZED ON A -HUGE- MISTAKE, AND BECAUSE, THE CWE IC CHAMP, WHAT A WIN BY MOLLY!!  
  
COLE: And Cassidy is beside herself here. She is angry about this.  
  
TAZZ: You THINK she is angry? She is PISSED OFF about this--oh no!  
  
COLE: Wait a minute, Cassidy just shoved Brian Hebner out of the way here.  
  
TAZZ: What is this, Cole?   
  
COLE: Well, she lost the match, she did not like the way she lost it, that is understandable I would think. But what is she--WAIT A MINUTE, SHOTS TO THE CHEST OF MOLLY BY CASSIDY, AND THE MATCH IS OVER NOW, DRAGGED TO HER FEET COMES MOLLY, AND CASSIDY--OH NO!!  
  
TAZZ: If Molly's neck wasn't injured then, it will be now--POWERBOMB!!  
  
COLE: A MASSIVE POWERBOMB BY THE AIR TECHNICIAN, CASSIDY STRIFE!! AND COME ON, SHOTS RIGHT TO THE NECK OF MOLLY, SOMEONE'S GOT TO STOP THIS!!  
  
TAZZ: What is the deal though? We've NEVER seen her act this way after that kind of loss for bigger prizes than that.  
  
COLE: She wanted to prove herself to the people she thought hated her, and instead, she lost the title, and now, she is taking it out on the person who did it, Molly Cannon.  
  
TAZZ: This is no way to get them to think of you any higher than they do now--oh my God, Cole, steel chair. This girl has a steel chair, and she is going to whack someone with that damn thing, HARD!!  
  
COLE: Cassidy, with that steel chair, into the ring, and Molly, trying to get -BACK- TO HER FEET, BUT RIGHT BACK DOWN, HER HEAD FELT, THAT COLD, HARD STEEL, FROM THAT CHAIR!!  
  
TAZZ: Molly won that title in what I thought was the most clever way possible, but this kid is now paying for that win right here--oh my God, this kid is busted wide open, Cole.  
  
COLE: And Cassidy, whacks Molly in the upper back with that chair, her neck, has got to be broken by now.  
  
TAZZ: And I don't know why she is fired up as she is about this, not many thought of her that way, but I don't know how this is going to--oh my God, Cole, she's got that steel chair on her chest, and she's going to the top. Cassidy is going to do the Massacre, on Molly, steel chair on her chest.  
  
COLE: CASSIDY, THIS SORE LOSER, GOING AFTER MOLLY WITH THE -MASSACRE-, WHAT HEIGHT, BUT THE MATCH IS OVER, AND CASSIDY, DROVE THAT STEEL CHAIR, INTO THE CHEST OF MOLLY, AND SHE IS DOWN AND OUT OF IT!!  
  
TAZZ: SHE MAY NEED SOME HELP OUT HERE!!  
  
COLE: MOLLY IS IN A BLOODY MESS!! THE NEW CWE INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION, GOT WHAT SHE WANTED, BUT THE PRICE SHE PAID FOR THE WIN, MIGHT HAVE BEEN MORE, THAN WHAT SHE HAS BARGAINED FOR, AND CASSIDY, MAY HAVE ONLY PROVED, THAT SHE, IS CHANGING, AND IT'S NOT FOR THE BETTER!!  
  
[start CWE No Mercy promo]  
  
NARRATOR: HER DREAM, FINALLY CAME TRUE, AT SUMMERSLAM!!  
  
/TAZZ: JESSIE IS THE NEW CWE CHAMPION, AND DOES SHE EVER DESERVE IT!!/  
  
NARRATOR: BUT THERE ARE SOME, WHO WOULD RATHER SHE NOT BE THE CHAMPION!!  
  
/NARAKU: YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A FLUKE!!... YOU DON'T BELONG HERE!!/  
  
NARRORATOR: BUT FOR THIS ANIMAL TO PROVE HIS WORDS, HE WILL ALSO HAVE TO CONTEND WITH THE GIRL, THAT CAN DO ANYTHING!!  
  
/KP: YOU WANT THIS PERSONAL?! YOU WANT TO BE VICIOUS?! I'LL SHOW YOU, HOW -VICIOUS-, I CAN BE!!/  
  
NARRATOR: [as "Today Is The Day" plays] NARAKU, KIM POSSIBLE, JESSIE MALOR!! TRIPLE THREAT MATCH!! CWE CHAMPIONSHIP IS ON THE LINE, AND THIS, WILL GET, VERY, PERSONAL!! CWE NO MERCY, LIVE, OCTOBER 19TH, FROM THE BELLE CENTER IN CANADA, AND ONLY ON PAY PER VIEW!!  
  
[end CWE No Mercy promo]  
  
They go to a commercial break, then return to the show.  
  
Switch to the back, where Cassidy is pissed off going to her locker room, when Justin steps in her way, and she stops, with the sound of fans cheering for Justin.  
  
JUSTIN: What the hell, was that, huh, Cass? What in the hell, was that?  
  
CASSIDY: You don't get it, do you, Dillihay? I thought you would by now. It's me, getting what I want in this company. Instead, of giving me a chance to make myself known, instead, of giving me a chance to show these people, what I can really do, you choose, to shove me aside, to make me second fiddle. And for what? So you can give someone, who hasn't even been here for three MONTHS, a CWE Championship match? That, is udder BS, you sick piece of garbage. [crowd is shocked at her sudden attitude towards the Chairman]  
  
JUSTIN: No, that is NOT, udder BS. What IS, is you, trying to injure one of my SmackDown stars, after she beat you, fair and square. She beat you, on the mat, one, two, three, and became, the new CWE Intercontinental Champion, and you first of all, try to injure her in her neck, and then, come to me, and whine to ME, that I'm screwing you, out of your shot to IMPRESS SOMEONE!! Do you have any idea, what I am going through right now? I got wrestlers right now, coming to me, telling me, that SmackDown is out of control. I got everyone wanting to know if they are safe from whatever the hell Kim Possible and Naraku, decide to do to each other, and now I have you, whining to me because you lost a damn match for the IC Title, a match that you said you wanted, and I gave you all the opportunity, to reject if you wanted to. Cassidy, I don't want to say it to you, but I have to. [he now steps closer towards her] YOU beepED UP!!  
  
Crowd is shocked and cheering Justin saying that to Cassidy.  
  
CASSIDY: Oh, did I? Well, in that case, let me tell you, that I think you SUCK, as the Chairman, of the CWE. Maybe Tony Kazara can take your place, because you obviously, will not do anything about this. See you later, you SLIME!! [she leaves, making Justin think of what she said]  
  
???: She's right, you know.  
  
Justin turns around, and we see that the voice is that of...NARAKU'S. Justin suddenly is surprised to see him.  
  
JUSTIN: NARAKU!! What the hell are YOU doing--?  
  
NARAKU: Let's get one thing straight right now. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been humiliated, by that Disney freak. I would be the CWE Champion right now, if it wasn't for you and your kiddie games! I could be fighting Brock Lesner, or Kurt Angle, or even Goku. Benoit, Cena, TRIPLE H!! But no, I don't get that. Instead, you stick me, with Kim Possible, the worst wrestler in the CWE, RAW or SmackDown, at No Mercy. And you know, how humiliating that is, to be in the ring, with that little girlie FREAK?  
  
JUSTIN: NARAKU, YOU SHOULD BE LUCKY!! LUCKY, THAT YOU EVEN -GOT- A TITLE SHOT, AT NO MERCY!! AFTER THAT STUNT YOU PULLED TWO WEEKS AGO ON SMACKDOWN, OR DID YOU FORGET THAT?! SETTING THAT HOUSE ON FIRE, WITH ASHELY INSIDE OF IT!! DID YOU THINK, THAT YOU WERE GOING TO GET AWAY WITH THAT LITTLE STUNT?!! HARMING, MY SMACKDOWN STARS!! I DON'T, -NEED-, THAT STRESS, MAN!! AND YOU'RE -VERY- LUCKY, THAT I HAVEN'T FIRED YOUR ASS YET!! AND WHAT SHE DID TO YOU LAST THURSDAY, YEAH, I DIDN'T AGREE WITH IT, BUT DAMN IT, YOU DESERVED EVERY MOMENT OF WHAT SHE DID TO YOU, AND, PERSONALLY, I HAVE TO ADMIT, I KIND OF   
  
-ENJOYED- SEEING THAT!! BE HAPPY, THAT I'M STILL GIVING YOU THIS SHOT, THIS SUNDAY!!  
  
NARAKU: Let me just say this, you asshole. If I do not win, that title, this Sunday, then all hell, will break loose, and there will be NOTHING, that you, or anyone else, can do, about it. You better, damn sure HOPE, I win that damn title, this Sunday, or this out of control state of SmackDown, will become TEN FOLD!!  
  
He walks by a little bit, and then turns around AND PUNCHES JUSTING RIGHT IN THE FACE, AND IT LOOKS AS THOUGH HE HAD THE BRASS KNUCKLES BEING WORN FOR THE PUNCH!! Justin is out cold after the punch, crowd is in shock at Naraku's actions.  
  
NARAKU: YOU PATHETIC LITTLE SON OF A BITCH!! IF I LOSE, NOT ONLY WILL ONE OF THEM GET IT, BUT SO WILL YOU, ASSWIPE!! [he kicks him square in the ribs his hardest, Justin being flung as if he was a damn football across the floor, as Naraku leaves him for dead].  
  
Switch to another area in the back, where Kim Possible is getting set for the six man tag coming up, when the Undertaker comes into view.  
  
TAKER: I see you're getting yourself ready for this match that is coming up. Looks like you're in pretty good shape for this match.  
  
KP: Yeah. And I'm going to be in shape for this Sunday when I kick Naraku's ass, and take that CWE Title, off of Jessie.  
  
TAKER: Compeditive spirit. You know, I've been watching you, in that ring, in this company, and you know, I was a little skeptical, not because of who you are, but you're in there, taking such big risks, and I've seen many do those early in their careers, and they don't last long. But you, you are someone different. And I can see something in you. Something that I think these people can see as well. You can bring it. You got some guts, and some skill. I like that in you, and that is why, tonight, it is an honor, for me, to be in your corner tonight, and girl, I've got your back tonight. And don't worry, about anyone saying that you don't belong here, because you do. In fact, I'll even say, that SmackDown--no, the CWE, NEEDS you, right now. I'm going to get ready to go out there. But remember what I said. And let me see, what you're made of tonight.  
  
KP nods a yes, and the Undertaker steps out of view. KP continues to get ready for the match.  
  
Switch back to ringside, where we are ready for the six man tag match.   
  
CHIMEL: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE FOLLOWING MATCH, IS A SIX MAN, TAG TEAM CONTEST, SCHEDUALED FOR ONE FALL!!  
  
Suddenly, the A-Train's music comes on, and out he comes.  
  
COLE: WAIT A MINUTE!!  
  
TAZZ: WOAH MAN!!  
  
CHIMEL: INTRODUCING FIRST, MCMAHON'S CHOSEN PARTNER TONIGHT!! FROM BOSTON MASS, WEIGHING IN AT 350 POUNDS, THE A-TRAIN!!  
  
COLE: The A-Train is the partner that Mr. McMahon chose?  
  
TAZZ: I can see that. What an announcement. The opposing three men and women, are in trouble, when that man is chosen to be the partner.  
  
COLE: Well, the A-Train, is going to be in that big match against Melissa Beryl this Sunday at No Mercy, and you have to wonder, is Melissa, going to be watching this matchup from afar, or will she be wanting to get her hands on this 350 pounder, here tonight, and not wait until No Mercy?  
  
TAZZ: And speaking of No Mercy, SmackDown presents No Mercy, sponsored by Silent Hill 3 by Konami for the Playstation 2 game console, rated M for mature. No Mercy comes to you live, this Sunday, from the Belle Center in beautiful Montreal, Quebec, Canada, and exculsively, on pay per view.  
  
COLE: And what a night that is going to be this Sunday, and what about what Naraku said earlier on, that if he does not win the title this Sunday, Justin is going to wish that Naraku DID, because he is going to make all HELL break loose.  
  
TAZZ: And that cannot be good to hear, and what about what Naraku DID to our chairman?  
  
COLE: Naraku feels as if he is being humilated, able to be laughed at for his continued streak of losing to Jessie and KP, and I have to say, he is getting, EXACTLY, what he deserves.  
  
Jedite's music comes on, and he comes out to the ring.  
  
CHIMEL: AND HIS PARTNER, MAKING HIS WAY TO THE RING, WEIGHING IN AT 309 POUNDS, JEDITE!!  
  
COLE: And if there is anyone that deserves to have his due justice more than Naraku, is this sick excuse for a human being, Jedite. We have learned that Catsy is going to be back in a few weeks, but that is only one out of the three, that Jedite has injured, over the past few months, as a result, of this continued belief, that women, should not be the headliners of the CWE.  
  
TAZZ: He injured them worse than we saw Naraku just do to the chairman of the board.  
  
COLE: I don't know why Naraku is taking his fustrations out on the Justin tonight, he is the one still GIVING him the CWE Championship shot, which I believe he does not deserve after what he has done in recent weeks, absolutly PATHETIC to see what he did to Ashely Beryl. Awaiting the arrival of Naraku, but Jedite's got the mic in hand, what is he going to say here.  
  
JEDITE: BEFORE NARAKU GET'S OUT HERE, WHO, BY THE WAY, DID THE RIGHT THING IN SHOWING THAT FAILURE FOR A CWE OWNER WHO THE REAL DEAL IS, LET ME INFORM YOU, ABOUT THE THREE INDIVIDUALS, WHO WILL BE FACING US!! A POKEMON SLUT, A DISNEY FREAK, AND A BIKER PIMPING WOMAN-DEFENDER!! [crowd boos]  
  
COLE: A WHAT woman-defender?  
  
TAZZ: Biker PIMPING? OOO-KAY!!  
  
JEDITE: And what about this Sunday? Who are we going to be facing? The A-Train, facing a fluke of a legend, who is a woman, in Melissa Beryl, who should be happy, that her daughter, isn't extra tasty crispy. [crowd is booing non-stop now] Me, I am facing a washed up has been, who just so happens to be a member, of this god-awful team we face, here tonight. As for my man, Naraku? He is going to be in a Triple Threat match, against TWO women, just to get the title. How fair is this, people, to be able to put us all up against women, or people, who think women, competing as headliners in this company, is the best thing EVER!! All because we have a Chairman, who cannot comprehend, that the women, in this company, should look pretty, and just let the men be the domanant species. Hell, why not just fire them all, and the men be the only people, in this company. It just, what is right, for this business. No one, wants to see women in this busines, I am am going to single handily, make sure, you will never HAVE to see them, EVER again. [he gets rid of the mic as the crowd boos relentlessly]  
  
COLE: What a pathetic excuse for a human being. I hope that on Sunday, the Undertaker kicks his ass.  
  
TAZZ: It may happen, Cole. But Jedite isn't going to make it easy.  
  
BG: You came to see the mobscene/I know it isn't your scene [Naraku comes out to Marilyn Manson's "mOBSCENE"]  
  
CHIMEL: AND THEIR PARTNER, FROM PARTS UNKNOWN, WEIGHING IN AT 376 POUNDS, NARAKU!!  
  
TAZZ: HERE IS THE GUY, WHO IS GOING TO BE THE ODDS ON FAVORITE TO WIN THIS SUNDAY, IN THAT TITLE MATCH, TRIPLE THREAT!!  
  
COLE: AND YOU HAVE TO WONDER, WHAT WILL JESSIE BE FEELING GOING INTO THAT MATCH IN JUST THREE DAYS AT NO MERCY!! COMING UP NEXT, IT IS GOING TO BE JESSIE MALOR, KIM POSSIBE, AND THE UNDERTAKER, AGAINST THE A-TRAIN, JEDITE, AND NARAKU, AND IT IS NEXT!!  
  
They go to a commercial break, then return to the show.  
  
BG: [funeral gong] DEAD MAN WALKIN/YOU'VE DONE IT NOW/YOU'VE GONE AND MADE A BIG MISTAKE/AND I CAN'T ALLOW/YOU TO THINK YOU CAN JUST WALK AWAY  
  
CHIMEL: AND THEIR OPPONENTS, INTRODUCING FIRST, FROM HOUSTON, TEXAS, WEIGHING IN AT 328 POUNDS, THE UNDERTAKER!!  
  
COLE: AND HE WILL BE FACING JEDITE IN JUST THREE DAYS, BIG EVIL, THE UNDERTAKER, AND WHAT A MATCH THAT WILL BE, AND WHAT A CHANCE, FOR THE UNDERTAKER, TO FINALLY PUT AN END, TO JEDITE'S WAYS!!  
  
TAZZ: AND JEDITE IS STARING RIGHT AT THE UNDERTAKER, NO DOUBT THAT JEDITE IS ALSO GOING TO BE READY, TO TAKE OUT THE UNDERTAKER, COMPLETLY, THIS SUNDAY, AND THIS IS A FIRM TIME FOR HIM TO TRY TO GET THE UNDERTAKER INJURED BEFORE THIS SUNDAY, WHAT AN OPPORTUNITY TO GET SOME LAST MINUTE PSYCHOLOGICAL ADVANTAGES, GOING INTO THIS SUNDAY'S PAY PER VIEW!!  
  
COLE: THE UNDERTAKER MEETS JEDITE AT NO MERCY, BUT TONIGHT, HE FACES HIM AND TWO OTHERS, AND HE'S GOT TWO OTHER'S, WATCHING HIS BACK!!  
  
BG: Bold motherf**ker don't you limit your mind?//Liberate your mind you motherf**ker/You're so narrow-minded/So narrow-minded/So liberate your mind you motherf**ker/Will you liberate your mind  
  
CHIMEL: AND HIS PARTNER, FROM MIDDLETON PENNSYLVANIA, WEIGHING IN AT 199 POUNDS, KIM, POSSIBLE!!  
  
COLE: SHE IS THE GIRL THAT, IN HER OWN MIND, CAN DO ANYTHING!! THIS SUNDAY, SHE WILL TRY TO ADD WINNING THE CWE TITLE TO THE ANYTHING PILE, AS SHE IS ONE OF THE THREE COMPEDITORS, BUYING FOR THE CWE CHAMPIONSHIP, THIS SUNDAY AT NO MERCY!! WHAT A MATCHUP THAT WILL BE!!  
  
TAZZ: AND THIS GIRL IS ONE OF THE GUTSIEST INDIVIDUALS I HAVE -EVER- SEEN YET IN THE CWE, AND SHE IS HERE ON SMACKDOWN, AND GOING FOR THE BIGGEST PRIZE ON SMACKDOWN THIS SUNDAY, WHAT AN OPPORTUNITY FOR THIS YOUNG GIRL!!  
  
COLE: AND, NO DOUBT, EVERYONE HERE TONIGHT AND THIS SUNDAY, WILL BE BEHIND THAT GIRL RIGHT THERE, DISPITE CONTINUED ATTEMPTS BY HER HARDENED CRITICS, TO CONTINUE TO SAY THAT SHE IS AN OUTSIDER, THAT SHE IS NOTHING MORE THAN A DISNEY FREAK!! WHAT A WAY TO SILENCE THOSE CRITICS, BY GETTING THE CWE CHAMPIONSHIP, BUT, THIS IS MORE PERSONAL FOR HER THAN FOR ANYONE ELSE, BECAUSE SHE WILL ALSO, HAVE AN OPPORTUNITY, TO GET HER HANDS ON NARAKU, AND COULD THAT, BE A CRUTIAL ROLE IN THAT ONE?!  
  
TAZZ: THAT IS A GOOD QUESTION, COLE!! A LOT OF QUESTIONS SURROUNDING THAT TRIPLE THREAT MATCH THIS SUNDAY, AND ONE OF THOSE, IS HOW VURNIABLE, THE THIRD INDIVIDUAL IN THIS TEAM WILL BE THIS SUNDAY, IN THAT MATCH!!  
  
BG: PREPARE FOR TROUBLE/MAKE IT DOUBLE//How can you see into my eyes like open doors?/Leading you down into my core/Where I've become so numb/[she appears, back turned towards the entranceway. The crowd gets REALLY LOUD at this point] Without a soul/My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold/Until you find it there and lead it back home/[Jessie's arms go up and the pyros go off]/(Wake me up)/Wake me up inside/(I can't wake up)/Wake me up inside/(Save me)/Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
She goes to the ring with the crowd getting deafening.  
  
CHIMEL: AND THEIR PARTNER, FROM WHEELING, WEST VIRGINIA, SHE WEIGHS IN AT 264 POUNDS, SHE IS THE CWE CHAMPION, THE SHINING LIGHT, JESSIE MALOR!!  
  
COLE: AND THE CWE CHAMPION, MAY BE VURNIABLE, MAY FEEL THAT WAY, BUT SHE ISN'T SHOWING IT, HERE TONIGHT, AND SHE RUSHES TO THR ING, AND HERE WE GO!! ALL SIX COMBATANTS IN THE RING!! THE UNDERTAKER AND JEDITE, FIGHTING ON THE OUTSIDE, JEDITE BEING CLOTHESLINED OUT THERE, AND NOW JESSIE, HAS THE A-TRAIN BACKED INTO THE CORNER, AND HARD KICKS TO THE MIDSECTION, AND WHAT STRENGTH TO IRISH WHIP THIS 350 POUND A-TRAIN TO THE -TURNBUCKLE-, AND WHILE THAT IS GOING ON, KP, OUT THERE WITH NARAKU--DRIVING HIS HEAD, RIGHT INTO THAT STEEL BARRICADE, THIS WAR BETWEEN THE TWO IS CONTINUING HERE TONIGHT IN THE COREL CENTER!!  
  
TAZZ: AND IT COULD BE THIS SUNDAY!! SHE WANTS TO GET HER ANGER OUT NOW BEFORE NO MERCY, AND YOU CAN--WOAH MAN!!  
  
COLE: WHIPPED RIGHT NEAR US HERE, NARAKU'S BACK MET THE STEEL OVER THERE!!  
  
TAZZ: YOU MIGHT WANT TO GET UP HERE, THIS IS GETTING DANGEROUS!!  
  
COLE: AND JESSIE, WORKING ON THE A-TRAIN, IRISH WHIP TO THE FAR SIDE, AND UP AND OVER, WHAT POWER BY THE SHINING LIGHT, SPEED AND QUICKNESS AS WELL, AND NOW NARAKU, TRYING TO GET OUT OF THE LINE OF FIRE OF KP, AND TRYING TO GATHER THE TROOPS HERE!!  
  
TAZZ: THE MATCH HASN'T EVEN STARTED YET, AND ALREADY, JESSIE'S TEAM HAS CAME OUT OF THE GATES SWINGING!! IF THEY DO THIS THIS SUNDAY, THESE THREE, ARE GOING TO BE IN -MAJOR- TROUBLE!!  
  
COLE: ALL SIX OF THESE INDIVIDUALS WOULD LIKE TO HAVE SOME MOMENTUM GOING INTO THIS SUNDAY'S NO MERCY!! And the A-Train, is the only person in this match-up, who's opponent for the Sunday, isn't in this matchup, as well, Melissa Beryl.  
  
TAZZ: But you can almost guarantee that she will be stoked for No Mercy, as she always is, she does not let ANYTHING get in her way.  
  
COLE: Naraku's team, finally gets into their corner, and the Undertaker wants to start this off for his team, and the A-Train is getting in the ring for his team, and Brian Hebner, finally orders for this matchup to get underway, as the bell sounds, and here we go.  
  
TAZZ: And no doubt, the Undertaker and A-Train, have had some problems of their OWN in the past, with Big Evil having the upper hand in that one.  
  
COLE: WWE Summerslam was the event, and the Undertaner went over on the A-Train, and certainly no love lost between these two, as they tie it up in the center of the ring, side headlock, but the A-Train, powers out, near side goes the Dead Man, shoulder block sends Train down. To the ropes goes Big Evil, and an elbow, but Train moves out of the way, and Big Evil, back to his feet, Undertaker, once again on the offensive, kick to the midsection, and now a stiff forearm by the Dead Man.  
  
TAZZ: And one thing you do not want to do with Undertaker is to trade blows, because the Undertaker, very good at the attrition game right there. You do not want to even try with the Dead Man. Get him off of his feet, and keep him grounded. Unfortunatly for Train's team, the one person who could play a good mat game with the Taker is on the opposing team, Jessie.  
  
COLE: Irish whip, reversal, and the A-Train--SPINEBUSTER ON BIG EVIL, AND THE UNDERTAKER, GOING TO MAKE A TAG IN A HURRY, AND HE TAGS IN KP, AND SHE'S ALREADY FLYING--!!  
  
TAZZ: SPRINGBOARD---!!  
  
COLE: INTO A DROP KICK, AND TO THE OTHER CORNER---SPLIT KICK ON BOTH NARAKU AND JEDITE, AND THEY BOTH GO DOWN AS A RESULT, OFF THE RING APRON, AND A-TRAIN, TRYING TO GO FOR THE PUMP KICK FROM BEHIND, KP DUCKS UNDERNEATH---DDT!! KP, GOING FOR THE COVER, MAY HAVE -HIM-, NO, WASN'T ABLE TO HOOK THE LEG, AND THE A-TRAIN, KICKED OUT!!  
  
TAZZ: What air and flexability she had to do a double split kick on both Jedite and Naraku. That cheerleading in the past is paying off for her here tonight, and that is something that this team cannot afford to let her do in this match if they want to win. You cannout let her get into that zone, we've talked about that. She will school you in a hurry, regardless of how big and strong you are, when she gets in that zone, she is just about untouchable.  
  
COLE: A-Train, not fairing too well here in the early going, may want to conisider making a tag here, as KP, sending A-Train to the ropes, and I think Jedite got a blind tag in, and KP, drop toe hold on A-Train, but she didn't see the TAG TO JEDITE, AS JEDITE, WITH A HELL OF A CLOTHESLINE TO KP, AND KP IS DOWN, AS JEDITE, GETS KP back to her feet, but KP, fighting back with the right hands, and now to the ropes, reversal, and Jedite, lowers the head--AND WHAT A KICK COUNTER TO THE STERNUM, DID YOU HEAR -THAT-!!  
  
TAZZ: How could you NOT?! KP, knowing alot in the way of martial arts, can be VERY vicious with those kicks.  
  
COLE: Irish whip now, on Jedite, and a nice side head lock takedown, into a side headlock on the mat, and LOOK AT THIS, INTO A HAMMERLOCK, TORKING THAT ARM RIGHT ACROSS THE BACK OF JEDITE, AND JEDITE REVERSES!! I know that's a bit trivial to get excited about a basic wrestling manuver like that, but it's somewhat surprising, when you see someone like Possible, who isn't known to be very strong in that area, do something like that, and have it work in the way it did.  
  
TAZZ: That was SO uncharaistic of KP, she goes more for high flying daredevil antics, hard to believe that she never did a hammerlock before that.   
  
COLE: Maybe she knows what is on the line tonight and this Sunday, as KP, sending Jedite to the turnbuckle, hits dead center, AND KP, WENT FOR THE VIPER KICK, JEDITE ROLLS -OUT- OF THE WAY--FULL NELSON SLAM, COVER, SHOULDERS ARE -DOWN-, AND KP, KICKS OUT, WHILE JESSIE MALOR, THE CURRENT CWE CHAMPION, WAS ATTEMPTING TO MAKE THE SAVE!!  
  
TAZZ: And this is where you do NOT want to be if you're competing against a man like Jedite, who has been vicious in this ring in recent weeks. This is not the position you want to be in.  
  
COLE: Jedite, trying to work on that neck of KP, remember the injuries substained over the past few months to that back area, that neck, of Kim Possible, and Jedite, really putting on a clinic right now, on that back.  
  
TAZZ: And normally that isn't a good place to go when you want to slow her down, but, as you said, Cole, Jedite has done his homework, he has known the past matches of KP, and what they have done to her body. She doens't care WHAT condition she is in, but how much can she take? That is the question, and right now, Jedite is testing--OR SO HE WAS TESTING HER TOUGHNESS!! WOAH MAN!!  
  
COLE: WHAT A MOVE OUT OF DESPERATION THERE BY KP, JEDITE ON HER BACK, AND DOWN HE WENT, AND NOW--KP, LEAPS BACK TO HER FEET, AND HERE WE GO!!  
  
TAZZ: KP is going into another state of mind here. She's going to get into her zone, I can feel it.  
  
COLE: And now KP, sends Jedite to the ropes, Jedite ducks under a clothesline, and KP, trying for that Viper Kick again, but Jedite again rolls away from it---UH OH!!  
  
TAZZ: UH OH IS -RIGHT-!! JEDITE JUST TAGGED IN NARAKU, AND LOOK AT THAT LOOK IN KP'S EYES!! IT'S AS IF THE WORLD STOPPED TURNING FOR HER THE MOMENT JEDITE TAGGED HIM IN, AND NARAKU, GETTING INTO THE RING, AND LOOK AT THE AMOUNT OF INTENSITY IN THE RING RIGHT NOW!!  
  
COLE: AND NARAKU, SAYING WHAT THE HELL, TAKING A SHOT AFTER KP, KP DUCKS, AND NOW THOSE SWIFT KICKS, TO THE MIDSECTION OF NARAKU!!   
  
TAZZ: VICIOUS KICKS AIMED RIGHT AT THE MIDSECTION OF THIS NARAKU CREEP!!  
  
COLE: KP, SENDING NARAKU TO THE NEAR -SIDE-, AND A LOU THEIZ PRESS, AND NOW STRIKING AWAY WITH THOSE RIGHT HANDS, AND NOW KP, WITH THAT LOOK, AS IF SATAN HAS POSESSED HER, YELLING, SCREAMING FOR NARAKU TO GET UP!! NARAKU DOES, AND--SPEAR BY KP, ALMOST BREAKING NARAKU IN HALF!!  
  
TAZZ: AND THIS MAY BE THE OTHER SIDE OF KP THAT SHE SAID LAST WEEK THAT WE WERE GOING TO SEE OUT OF HER!! I'VE NEVER SEEN THIS MUCH INTENSITY OUT OF HER BEFORE!!  
  
COLE: AND NARAKU, ONCE AGAIN, TO THE OUTSIDE, AND---OH MY!!  
  
TAZZ: WOAH BOY, LOOK OUT, THIS MAN HAS SNAPPED!!  
  
COLE: A SHOWING OF FUSTRATING, KICKING DOWN THOSE STEEL STAIRS WITH AUTHORITY!!  
  
TAZZ: This is what Naraku was saying earier to our Chairman. He feels as if he is being humiliated BECAUSE he is not only being so-called forced to be put in the ring with Possible, but that he cannot be able to stay in the ring with her for more than a minute before he lets his fustrations, get the best of him, and that is where he runs into problems. I don't care who you are, or who you're up against. If you are not focused in a match, you are not going to fair too well, and Naraku needs to know that, and to calm down.  
  
COLE: I agree, partner. I think Naraku has GOT to calm himself down here, and focus on this match-up, as he will have to this Sunday, if he is to have a chance against two others for the CWE Championship. Naraku, taunting this crowd in Ottawa, saying that he should be the headliner, not her--WAIT A MINUTE, KP, ON THAT TOP ROPE, REVERSE SHOOTING STAR---BUT NARAKU, CAUGHT HER, SHE'S DEFENSELESS NOW!!  
  
TAZZ: Oh no, Cole this is -BAD-!!  
  
COLE: NARAKU, RAMMED KP'S BACK, INTO THAT STEEL POST, AND THAT WAS THE HARDEST HE HAS EVER SLAMMED SOMEONE INTO ANYTHING THAT I'VE SEEN, AND YOU CAN HEAR KP, SCREAMING IN -PAIN- OUTSIDE HERE, AND NARAKU, IS PROUD OF---BUT HE TURNED AROUND, AND BIG EVIL, PLANTED HIM DOWN ON THE MAT THERE!!  
  
TAZZ: AND HERE COME BIG EVIL, LAYING OUT NARAKU!!  
  
COLE: Remember what the Undertaker said before this match. he RESPECTS KP, and in this match, he is going to watch her back in this match, and Big Evil, just laid out Naraku, because of that pact that they made tonight, and now Big Evil, trying to help KP, get back to her feet, but the damage may have been done here.  
  
TAZZ: No doubt, that may have been a turning point in the match. Naraku, seeing that reverse shooting star press coming, and he took advantage of the mistake, and right now, KP is paying dearly for that one.  
  
COLE: Could that be the turnming point of the matchup, as both compeditiors, are back in the ring, and now Naraku is wasting little time, going after that injured back area of KP. Remember, going into No Mercy, if Naraku wins tonight, he will have a HUGE advantage come this Sunday, as those right forearms, going after the small of the back of the girl who can do anything.  
  
TAZZ: Naraku, working on that injury that he caused just a few minutes ago. This is a smart move on the part of Naraku, and now getting her to her knees, even, and using that left foot for leverage on her back, pulling those arms, hyperextending them behind her, a modified surfboard here.  
  
COLE: And look at Naraku, yelling at KP about how great it was for him, to burn down that house two weeks ago, what a sick excuse for a human being this man is. You have to give the man credit for his in ring ability, but his actions as of late, prove, that he is downright PATHETIC!!  
  
TAZZ: that is getting into the head of KP, but I don't know how smart that is. Not only does this kid have a fisty, firey temper, but she is partnered up here tonight with two who know all about anger, and how to use that to their advantage. Naraku may have some room to talk right now, because he has KP right where he wants her here.  
  
COLE: Naraku, continuing to use this surfboard manuver, and KP, trying to get out of this, but is having some trouble, BUT SHE FINALLY ROLLS OUT OF THE WAY, AND TAGS IN BIG EVIL, RIGHT BEFORE NARAKU COULD REACT, AND HERE COMES, THE 289 POUNDER, WITH THOSE RIGHT HANDS, PISTON LIKE PUNCHES, TO THE NEAR SIDE, AND THE BIG BOOT, TO THE ROPES---AND A HUGE ELBOW, COVER, SHOULDERS ARE -DOWN-, AND NARAKU, MANAGES TO GET THE SHOULDER UP BEFORE the count of three.  
  
TAZZ: Right now, Big Evil, trying to pick up the pieces that KP had to leave because of Naraku's keen sense of timing earlier on. Naraku has never been in the ring one on one with the Deadman before.  
  
COLE: Undertaker, now, with those forearm shots to the shoulder of Naraku, maybe setting up for old school--BUT NARAKU, COUNTERS--WHAT A SLAM TO THE CANVAS BY NARAKU, AND NOW IT IS NARAKU, THAT COULD USE SOME HELP HERE!!  
  
TAZZ: Naraku, getting back to his feet, but you're right, Cole. This is an opening for Naraku to do something about Big Evil. Take him out, and it is a whole nother ball game. Undertaker is the biggest of the three in his corner there, and he should be the target.  
  
COLE: Naraku, baseball slide to the knee, and now Naraku, may be FOCUSING on that knee, as he drives that knee, right into the canvas, and now, where's he going here.  
  
TAZZ: Dragging the Deadman, right to that steel post, the same one he drove KP's back into earlier.  
  
COLE: First it was KP's back, and now Undertaker's knee. Naraku--WAIT A MINUTE, LOOK AT THIS!!  
  
TAZZ: KP'S -FLYING---!!  
  
Here, KP runs the length of the rope, jumps, and does a reverse SSP from there, hitting it perfectly.  
  
COLE: WOW!! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?!! WHAT A RISK, BY THIS DAREDEVIL!! THIS YOUNG KID, HAS GOT THE GUTS OF GOLD!!  
  
CROWD: HOLY SH*T!! HOLY SH*T!! HOLY SH*T!!  
  
TAZZ: My sentiments EXACTLY!!   
  
COLE: BUT WE GOT A MESS OUTSIDE THE RING HERE, AND REFEREE BRIAN HEBNER, TRYING TO RESTORE SOME ORDER HERE!! WHAT GUTS BY THE GIRL WHO CAN DO -ANYTHING-!! BUT CAN IT BE ENOUGH, TO WIN THIS BATTLE, TO GAIN SOME BRAGGING RIGHTS GOING INTO THIS SUNDAY!!  
  
They go to their final commercial break.  
  
[start CWE product endorcement]  
  
Shot of Jessie in a warehouse setting, only her shadow is shown to us, the street light providing the only light, as well as her shadow.  
  
JESSIE: People keep asking me, how do you do it. [Shots of her "attitude" walk and the shadows again] I am always a stepo ahead, of all the chumps, who stand in my way, of my dreams, and all my hopes. And time and time again, I shove them out of my way. And they ask me, how? Well [the cameras continue to switch in somewhat rapid fashion now of her, the shadows, the lights, and the darkness], alot of things contribute, but at the end of the day, one thing, continues to prove to be a deciding factor.  
  
Shot of her upper body now.  
  
JESSIE: Just a little--!  
  
She then whips out a can of---STACKER 2 YJ STINGER!!  
  
JESSIE: STING!!!  
  
Shots of Jessie drinking the stuff then starts to take out various no name opponents while the ominious announcer starts.  
  
ANN.: STACKER 2'S NEW YJ STINGER!! IN THREE GREAT FLAVORS!! AVALIABLE AT ALL THESE FINE RETAILERS!! FOR THAT EXTREME BOOST OF ENERGY--!!  
  
Jess stops beating people up to look in the camera and say...  
  
JESSIE: YOU -GOT- TO FEEL THE -STING-!!  
  
[end CWE product endourcement]  
  
Continue the commercial break, then return to the show.  
  
COLE: Back on SmackDown, six-man tag team action, trying to get some momentum going into No Mercy this Sunday, as Naraku working on those ribs of the Undertaker, and this is why, during the break [a double feature shows what they describe], this is what happened. Naraku, recovering from a huge move by Kim Possible, one of the members on the Undertakers corner, and you see Jedite here, ramming those ribs of Big Evil, right into the steel post, and just like that, this match has turned into the favor of Naraku, Jedite, and the A-Train [they return to full screen live action], as the Undertaker, is in some trouble here, right now.  
  
TAZZ: Right now, Naraku is just manhandling the Undertaker in that neutural corner there, and that shoulder, ramming it right into the breadbasket of the Deadman.  
  
COLE: Remember that those ribs have had their problems in the past, as right now, Naraku, with the irish whip to the corner, Undertaker puts on the BRAKES, Naraku dodges that elbow, and now Narkau, with a kick right to those ribs, of the Undertaker, and look at this.   
  
TAZZ: A vertical suplex here.  
  
COLE: And he nails it, it could be over, her, cover, shoulder's are DOWN, and Undertaker, gets the shoulder up.  
  
TAZZ: That was out of instinct by Big Evil to do that, you have to think that right now, the Undertaker is really feeling these ribs right now, they have GOT to be hurting.  
  
COLE: And remember, the Undertaker has a matchup against Jedite at No Mercy, and Jedite, that sick coward, actually made sure, that the Undertaker's ribs, wasn't at 100 percent.  
  
TAZZ: And that was for himself. He knows that he can damage the Undertaker tonight, and everyone knows just how this match can affect, what could take place this Sunday.  
  
COLE: The Undertaker, notherless, needs to make the tag to either Jessie or KP here, because he cannot afford this injury, going into the match he has against Jedite at No Mercy, but right now, Naraku, keeping him isolated from the corner where the Undertaker needs to be at to make the tag to one of his partners, as Naraku, WHAT A SHOT TO THE SOLARPLEXES OF BIG EVIL, WHAT AN ECHO THAT WE HEARD THROUGHOUT THIS ARENA!!  
  
TAZZ: You don't think that Naraku wants to show to those two girls in the Deadman's corner that he is ready for this Sunday?  
  
COLE: Setting the Undertaker on the top rope, though.  
  
TAZZ: This is unorthodox here by Naraku. This may be a mistake. Naraku doesn't go to the top too often here.  
  
COLE: But if he hits this, this could really give Naraku and company a chance to go into No Mercy, each with a psychological advantage here. Naraku, with the Undertaker, but the Undertaker, the veteran, is trying to escape this predicament, and a shove back down, but the Undertaker, has that arm still, of Naraku, reversing it--!  
  
TAZZ: Old school, Cole. The Undertaker, coming DOWN!!  
  
COLE: AND OLD SCHOOL, CONNECTS, BUT THE UNDERTAKER, COMING DOWN WITH THAT MOVE, MAY HAVE TWEAKED THOSE RIBS EVEN MORE, AND NOW FAVORING THOSE RIBS!!  
  
TAZZ: IF I WERE UNDERTAKER RIGHT NOW, I WOULD GET THAT TAG TO ONE OF THOSE TWO IN THE CORNER, I WOULDN'T CARE -WHO- TO RIGHT NOW!!  
  
COLE: BUT NARAKU, GETTING UP FROM THAT OLD SCHOOL!! MAY NOT HAVE BEEN VERY EFFECTIVE TO WIN A MATCH, BUT COULD BUY THE UNDERTAKER SOME TIME, BUT NOW NARAKU, GRABBING THE ANKLE OF THE UNDERTAKER!!  
  
TAZZ: Going to try to keep Big Evil from making the tag here.  
  
COLE: And Undertaker, with those LONG LEGS, ENZEGURI ON NARAKU, AND NOW BIG EVIL---GETS THE TAG TO JESSIE, AND JESSIE, JUMPS INTO THE RING, FOREARMS TO THE FACE OF NARAKU, IRISH WHIP, FAR -SIDE-, AND A SPINNING HEEL KICK, RIGHT TO THE JAW, AND NOW JEDITE COMES IN--SPINEBUSTER BY THE SHINING LIGHT!!  
  
TAZZ: SHE'S ON FIRE RIGHT NOW, COLE!!  
  
COLE: THE A-TRAIN, NOW COMING IN---HURRICURANNA TO THE 350 POUNDER, BY JESSIE!!  
  
TAZZ: OH MY -GOD-!!   
  
COLE: AND NOW JESSIE, IN CHARGE RIGHT HERE!! GETTING NARAKU!! THESE TWO MEET IN THE RING ALONG WITH KIM POSSIBLE THIS SUNDAY AT NO MERCY FOR THE CWE CHAMPIONSHIP---RUSSIAN LEG SWEEP, COVER, SHOULDRS ARE DOWN, BUT JEDITE, BREAKS IT UP---WOAH!! KP, TAKES JEDITE OUT OF THE RING, UNDERTAKER IS STILL TRYING TO RECOVER OUTSIDE THE RING!! KP, JUST SENT JEDITE FOR A RIDE!! A-TRAIN, THOUGH, MEASURING KP!!  
  
TAZZ: JESSIE IS GIVING NARAKU A TASTE OF HIS OWN MEDICINE ON THE OUTSIDE!!  
  
COLE: ONTO THE RING POST GOES NARAKU, BUT THE A-TRAIN, MAY HAVE KP CORNERED, TURNING AROUND--DODGES THE PUMP KICK!!  
  
TAZZ: WATCH OUT---!!  
  
COLE: AND THE VIPER KICK, AND THE A-TRAIN IS DOWN AND OUT, AND NOW KP, SENDS A-TRAIN OUT TO THE OUTSIDE, AND THE A-TRAIN, COLLIDED WITH JEDITE, AND NOW THEY ARE BOTH DOWN AND OUT ON THE OUTSIDE!!  
  
TAZZ: AND NARAKU IS SENT BACK INTO THE RING BY JESSIE, OH MY -GOD-!!  
  
COLE: KP, WITH NARAKU ON HER SHOULDER---KIMPROVER!!  
  
TAZZ: THE EMBARRASSMENT FOR NARAKU CONTINUES!! THIS IS WHY HE'S UPSET!! THAT MAY BE A KEY FACTOR FOR HIM TO LOSE!! KIMPROVER ON THE A-TRAIN!! THIS SOLD OUT CROWD, ALL FOR THE SHINING LIGHT AND THE GIRL THAT CAN DO ANYTHING!!  
  
COLE: AND JESSIE, IS CALLING FOR IT!! SHINING FLIP, COMING UP, AND KP, SENDING NARAKU TO THE ROPES!! FAR SIDE, LEAP FROG BY JESSIE, AND---SHE'S GOT HIM UP!!  
  
TAZZ: AND NARAKU IS STUNNED AND HURT, HE CAN'T DEFEND THIS RIGHT NOW, AND OVER HE GOES!!  
  
COLE: AND NOW THE BLINDING LIGHT, COMING UP HERE!!  
  
TAZZ: KP WANTS TO SEE IT, AS WELL!!  
  
COLE: AND THE BLINDING LIGHT, CONNECTS---AND THE LEG IS HOOKED-----IT'S OVER!! JESSIE, KIM POSSIBLE, AND BIG EVIL, THE UNDERTAKER, HAVE THE ADVATAGE GOING INTO NO MERCY!!  
  
CHIMEL: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, YOUR WINNERS OF THE MATCH, THE UNDERTAKER, KIM POSSIBLE, AND JESSIE MALOR!!  
  
COLE: AND ONCE AGAIN, THESE TWO LADIES, HAVE TAKEN DOWN THE MONSTER NARAKU!!  
  
TAZZ: WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN, WHEN NARAKU, GETS UP AND RECONIZES, THAT THESE TWO GIRLS HAVE DONE IT AGAIN?!  
  
COLE: AND THE TWO GIRLS, CELEBRATING, AND--WAIT A MINUTE, KP JUST CLOTHESLINED JESSIE, DID YOU HEAR -THAT-!!  
  
TAZZ: HOW COULD YOU -NOT-?!  
  
COLE: REMEMBER, THIS SUNDAY, EVERY MAN AND WOMAN FOR THEMSELVES, AND KP, IT SEEMS, THAT SHE KNOWS THAT, AND IS TRYING TO GET THE SOLE, ONE UP, COME NO MERCY!!  
  
TAZZ: SHE WANTS TO KICK NARAKU'S ASS THIS SUNDAY, BUT SHE ALSO WANTS TO BE THE CWE CHAMPION!! HOW BAD DO THESE THREE WANT IT!!  
  
COLE: JESSIE DOESN'T SEEM HAPPY THAT IT HAPPENED, AND HERE WE GO!! REMEMBER, THESE TWO HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN THE DIFFERENCE THAT THEY HAVE HAD SINCE SUMMERSLAM, AND IT COULD BOIL OVER, RIGHT HERE AND RIGHT NOW!!  
  
TAZZ: THESE TWO GIRLS ARE READY TO FIGHT, JUST THREE DAYS UNTIL THEY -HAVE- TO FIGHT!!  
  
COLE: AND HERE WE GO!! KP AND JESSIE, SLUGGING IT OUT, AND THIS MAY BE THE WITNESS OF WHAT WE WILL SEE THIS SUNDAY!! KP, GOING FOR THE KIMPROVER ON JESSIE!!  
  
TAZZ: COUNTER, THOUGH----WOW!!  
  
COLE: SPINEBUSTER THERE, BY JESSIE ON KP!!  
  
TAZZ: OH MY GOD, COLE!! THESE FANS WANT TO SEE THESE TWO GO AT IT, AND LOOK AT THIS!! JESSIE, TO DO THE SHINING FLIP, ON KP, RIGHT NOW!!  
  
COLE: AND YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE, THAT JESSIE KNOWS THAT SHE NEEDS TO SURVIVE THIS SUNDAY TO RETAIN THAT TITLE!!  
  
TAZZ: OH, YOU AIN'T JOKING, AND HERE GOES KP TO THOSE ROPES---OHHH MAN!!  
  
COLE; SHINING FLIP, KP UP ON THE HEELS OF JESSIE'S LEGS!!  
  
TAZZ: WHAT STRENGTH AND POWER, THIS IS TWICE IN THE SPAN---!!  
  
COLE: BUT WAIT A MINUTE, WHEN JESSIE FLIPPED KP OVER, KP LANDED ON HER FEET!! FIRST TIME I'VE EVER SEEN ANYONE -DO- THAT!!  
  
TAZZ: HOW, IN THE HELL, DID SHE DO THAT?! I NEVER SEEN ANYONE ESCAPE THE SHINING FLIP BEFORE, COLE!!  
  
COLE: JESSIE, BACK UP, KICK TO THE MIDSECTION BY KP ON JESSIE---LOOK OUT!!  
  
TAZZ: KIM-PROVER!!!  
  
COLE: ON JESSIE, AND JESSIE, OUT COLD!!  
  
TAZZ: THIS MAY BE THE SCENE THIS SUNDAY!!  
  
COLE: AND KP, IS ALIVE AND WELL!! IF THIS WERE NO MERCY, THE TITLE MATCH, KP, WOULD BE MOMENTS AWAY, FROM MAKING HERSELF THE---BUT NARAKU, BACK UP!!  
  
TAZZ: OH NO--!!  
  
COLE: AND HE CAUGHT KP----OVERKILL!! AND NOW KP IS DOWN HERE!! BUT IT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE NARAKU IS DONE HERE!!  
  
TAZZ: WHAT THE HELL ELSE DOES THIS GUY HAVE PLANNED?!  
  
COLE: NARAKU, GETTING KP BACK TO HER FEET, AND THIS IS NOT GOOD, ON HIS SHOULDERS GOES KP, ALMOST LIFELESS!!  
  
TAZZ: WHAT THE HELL?!  
  
Here, Naraku jumps high up into the air, and drops back onto the canvas, ON HIS KNEES, thereby causing KP's ribs to take the impact, and she is almost broken in half as she falls to the canvas after it.  
  
COLE: MY GOD, WHAT IMPACT NARAKU JUST GOT FROM THAT MOVE!!  
  
TAZZ: Oh, my, GOD, Cole. If Narakuy ustulizes THAT, then both KP and Jessie will be done, and Naraku, will be with that belt, when the smoke clears, this Sunday.  
  
COLE: FOR NARAKU, IT'S ABOUT FINALLY PUTTING AN END TO ANY DOUBTS THAT HE CAN BEAT THESE TWO ATHLETES, AS HE REFUSES TO BE, IN HIS TERMS, HUMILIATED!! FOR KIM POSSIBLE, IT'S ABOUT ACCEPTANCE, WANTING TO BE ACCEPTED AS A SERIOUS ATHLETE, AND WHAT BETTER WAY, THAN WINNING THAT TITLE AT NO MERCY, TO GET THAT ACCEPTANCE!! AND FOR JESSIE, IT'S ABOUT SURVIVAL, TO BE ABLE TO GET OUT OF MONTREAL WITH THE TITLE STILL HER'S, AND TO ESCAPE THE PERSONAL WAR OF KP AND NARAKU, AND TO RETAIN HER CHAMPIONSHIP!! A MATCH THAT STARTED AS THREE COMPEDITORS THAT DESERVED THIS SPOT, BUT NOW IT HAS GOTTEN VERY PERSONAL!! IT WILL BE NARAKU, KIM POSSIBLE, AND JESSIE MALOR, TRIPLE THREAT MATCH FOR THE CWE CHAMPIONSHIP, THIS SUNDAY AT NO MERCY!! WE HOPE YOU'LL JOIN US THIS SUNDAY!!! GOOD NIGHT, FROM ONTARIO, WE'LL SEE YOU, [the copyright logos come on screen] AT THE BELLE CENTER, FOR NO MERCY, THIS SUNDAY!!  
  
They go off the air.  
  
-----------  
  
CWE. Entertainment.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
See you at No Mercy. 


	4. 10 09 2003

CWE SMACKDOWN (10.09.2003)  
  
WRITER AND OWNER: darkpower (darkpowrjd@aol.com)  
  
RATING: TV-14 DSVL  
  
DISCLAIMER: None of the characters are mine (besides my original characters), but the stories are all mine.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
RINGSIDE ANNOUNCERS  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Michael Cole  
  
Tazz  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
BACKSTAGE  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Josh Matthews  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
VENUE: Continental Airlines Arena in East Rutiford, New Jersy  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
ATTITUDE....ENTERTAINMENT....CWE!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
[start video package of last week on SmackDown with gloomy, creepy music]  
  
KP: You know, I've been hearing alot of crap thrown at me lately by McMahon, by Naraku, by that hairy-backed FREAK of the A-Train, and I can handle that...However, last week, I saw Naraku, hit Melissa Beryl, with a damn CAR, and then, get out, and say something that made my blood boil over. He said that Ashely was his next target....say whatevr you will about me, BUT DON'T YOU DARE, MAKE THREATS LIKE THAT, TOWARDS THOSE THAT I CARE ABOUT!! AND THAT IS -ESPECIALLY- TO ASHELY!!!! [crowd cheers] Now, as you may have heard, I convinced her, against her own judgement, to stay out of harms way {shots of the area where Ashely was that night}, and you will never find her. Hell, even I don't know where they have her at. And if I can't find her, you DEFINITLY won't, Naraku....But Naraku...I CAME OUT HERE, RIGHT HERE AND NOW, TO CALL YOU OUT HERE...I WANT YOU, IN THIS RING, AND WE CAN FIGHT, RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW, IN CLEVELAND OHIO!! [crowd cheers loudly] COME ON OUT, YOU LITTLE SON OF A -BITCH-!! NO ONE, DOES THIS TO -MY- FRIENDS!!...[after about a minute now with no answer] OK, since you aren't going to come and face me, I guess, I'M GONNA HAVE TO COME BACK THERE, AND DRAG YOUR SORRY ASS OUT HERE, -FOR- YOU!! [she drops the mic and eads out of the ring and eventually back in the back]  
  
{now with shots of her throughout the night trying to find Naraku}  
  
COLE: OHHH MY!! KIM POSSIBLE, THE GIRL THAT CAN DO ANYTHING, IS GOING TO PROVE THAT SHE CAN FIND NARAKU AND BRING HIM OUT HERE, HERE TONIGHT!!  
  
TAZZ: I DON'T WANT TO BE NARAKU TONIGHT!!  
  
COLE: KP IS ON A DANGEROUS MISSION!!   
  
TAZZ: THIS KID DOESN'T KNOW THE MEANING OF -FEAR-!!  
  
{to the end of the show}  
  
BG: Bold motherf**ker don't you limit your mind.  
  
...KP: OK, NARAKU, I AM TIRED, REAL SICK AND TIRED, OF YOU, I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR GAMES, AND I AM TIRED OF LOOKING FOR YOU!! SO, WHAT I AM GOING TO DO, IS TO CALL YOU OUT, NARAKU, ONCE AGAIN!! I SAID I'M NOT GOING TO LEAVE HERE TONIGHT UNTIL I GET A FIGHT, AND GODDAMNIT, I'M NOT LEAVING, TILL I GET ONE, SO NARAKU, IF YOU ARE IN THERE LISTENING, COME THE HELL OUT, AND LET'S GET THIS OVERWITH, OR ARE YOU NOTHING MORE, THAN FEEBLE CHICKEN beep!! [crowd cheers]  
  
...NARAKU: So, Kim Possible, the girl who can do anything, but cannot hold or win a title, to save her life. Who cannot get those hauntings of you being nothing more, than a sideshow Disney FREAK, to go away. And who is a complete failure, of protecting the one girl, who means EVERYTHING to her, Ashely Beryl....You see, KP, I'm sick of you. Not just one thing, or two things about you. I'm just sick of seeing you HERE. Sick of seeing your face, week after week. And quite frankly, I don't think I'm the only one. As a matter of fact, I think you only got one supporter, and she is in this mobile home behind me...Oh, and for the record, I believe the A-Train, {shots of what the A-Train did to Melissa two weeks ago}last week, kicked the living CRAP out of that bitch. So she is inable to save, your precious, Ashely. [crowd is litterly booing Naraku to no limit]....I don't think we will have to see you much longer, because, remember last week, when you said that you wouldn't know what you would do, if Ashely were to leave the CWE in some way? Well, that got me curious of how it would happen. And I have something to show you, right here.   
  
  
  
He directs the camera to look in the window, and we see Ashely, in a bloody mess, out cold, worse than the last time she was that way, and handcuffed to something going down into the floor, making it impossible (no pun intended), for her to escape. At this time, they switch back to ringside, and we see KP in a great deal of worry, anger, and panic, all at once.  
  
...NARAKU:...as we look down near my feet, we see a white sheet [they pan down to the ground to find just that, obviously covering something up]. And under it, ARE THESE!!  
  
He pulls the sheet to reveal--EIGHT CANS OF RAW GASOLINE!! Crowd is in shock from seeing those.  
  
COLE: Oh my GOD!!  
  
TAZZ: Oh God, Cole. Is that what I think they are?  
  
NARAKU: And [grabbing a can, and going over near the mobile home] I do think that this is pure, and this JUST MIGHT BE, A LITTERAL, BURNING!!   
  
He takes the can, and starts to POUR THE GASOLINE OVER A SPOT OF THAT HOME!! He then starts doing the same with the other cans.  
  
...NARAKU: AHH, THAT SMELL, TOTALLY STENCHING UP, THIS ENTIRE AREA, AND, AS YOU CAN SEE, THIS HOME, STARTING TO GLISTEN, IN THE GASOLINE, AND BY THE WAY, THIS PARTICULAR HOME, I'VE HEARD, IS -EXTREMLY- FLAMMABLE!!  
  
TAZZ: This is just plain DISGUSTING,....!  
  
COLE:...KP, in a panic  
  
NARAKU: [as he finishes off the last can of gas onto the home] YOU SEE, KIM POSSIBLE, I WILL STOP AT NOTHING, TO TAKE YOU OUT FOR GOOD, AND MAYBE, THIS WILL DO IT!!  
  
He then gets out a FULL BOOK OF MATCHES!!...HE STRIKES UP THE ENTIRE BOOK OF MATCHES!!  
  
...NARAKU: AND NOW, KP, SAY GOODBYE, TO YOU PRECIOUS ASHELY!!  
  
With that---HE THROWS THE MATCHES ONTO THE HOME, -AND THE HOME STARTS TO BURN IN FLAMES-!!  
  
TAZZ: OH MY GOD!!!!!!  
  
COLE: THAT HOME IS ON FIRE, ASHELY IS STILL INSIDE IT!!!!  
  
TAZZ: SOMEONE GET THAT FIRE OUT!!  
  
KP: [in tears, crying, screaming, quivering, weakening in the knees now, and no mic in hand anymore] ASHELY!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
NARAKU: LIKE I SAID, THE BERYLS WILL BURN IN HELL, AND BEFORE LONG, YOU WILL -JOIN-, -THEM-!! [he walks off to leave the camera to capture this house that is on fire now]  
  
KP: ASHLEY, NO!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY GOD, NO!!!!! ANYONE BUT HER!!!!!  
  
She falls into a turnbuckle, looking up at the 'tron, still screaming.  
  
KP: PLEASE, SOMEONE SAVE HER!!!!!!! OH GOD!!!! DON'T LET HER DIE!!!! I LOVE HER, DON'T LET HER DIE!!!!!!!!! [she then screams bloody murder].  
  
[end montage]  
  
[Cue Smack Down intro]  
  
BG: (IT'S ALMOST HERE)/(DEH DEH)/UH UH/DEH DEH DEH/C'MON/UH/YEAH/(CALL A TRUCE) DUCE/HEY YO/IT'S MY LIFE/MY TIME/MY RIGHTS/MY RHYMES/MY GRIME/MY STRUGGLE/HUSTLE'S SWEATIN/AND MY BLOOD TOO/MY PREDATOR SMELLS FEAR/AND I SMELL A LOT/MY COMPETITORS FLINCH SCARED/CAUSE THEY SMELT I WAS HOT/I WANT IT ALL/THE EXCESS/THE SEX/AND MUCH SUCCESS/STRESS SUCKS/I WANT IT ALL/NO LESS/C'MON  
  
[end Smack Down intro]  
  
The pyros go off in the arena, the fans on their feet in New Jersy, for what could be a great night on SmackDown. After 10 seconds, Michael Cole starts commentary.  
  
COLE: WE ARE TEN DAYS AWAY, FROM NO MERCY, AND THE EMOTIONS ARE RUNNING HIGH TONIGHT IN THE HOME OF THE NETS AND DEVILS, THE CONTINENTAL AIRLINES ARENA IN EAST RUTIFORD NEW JERSY, WE ARE SOLD OUT, FOR WHAT IS TO BE A BLOCKBUSTER TONIGHT, MICHAEL COLE AND TAZZ AT RINGSIDE, AND WE ARE STILL AWAITING, WHETHER OR NOT, KIM POSSIBLE, WILL SHOW UP TONIGHT,   
  
AFTER THAT DISTURBING END TO SMACKDOWN, LAST WEEK!!  
  
TAZZ: OH, NO DOUBT, THAT WAS DISTURBING, DISGUSTING, WHAT NARAKU DID TO ASHELY BERYL LAST WEEK, JUST TO GET UNDER THE SKIN OF KP, AND IF SHE SHOWS UP TONIGHT, NO ONE, IN THIS ARENA, IS GOING TO BE SAFE FROM HER WRATH!!  
  
BG: PREPARE FOR TROUBLE/MAKE IT DOUBLE//How can you see into my eyes like open doors?/Leading you down into my core/Where I've become so numb/[she appears, back turned towards the entranceway. The crowd gets REALLY LOUD at this point]Without a soul/My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold/Until you find it there and lead it back home/[Jessie's arms go up and the pyros go off]/(Wake me up)/Wake me up inside/(I can't wake up)/Wake me up inside/(Save me)/Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
She goes to the ring with the crowd getting deafening.  
  
COLE: AND HERE COMES THE WOMAN WHO, IN TEN DAYS, WILL BE DEFENDING HER TITLE AGAINST BOTH NARAKU AND KIM POSSIBLE, AT NO MERCY, AND DOES SHE EVER LOOK READY FOR THAT ONE!!  
  
TAZZ: IT HAS BEEN SAID MANY TIMES!! WINNING A TITLE IS ONE THING, BUT KEEPING IT IS A DIFFERENT STORY, AND JESSIE HAS FOUND OUT DURING HER RUN, AND SHE HAS DONE IT ALL WITHOUT ANY COMPAINTS, AND WITH THAT TITLE STILL INTACT!! BUT SHE HAS A TALL ORDER TO FILL AT NO MERCY!!  
  
COLE: Jessie Malor, has held that title, for some time, but Tazz, you have to believe, that she watched those events unfold on SmackDown last Thursday, and after seeing THAT, you can imagine, that Jessie is feeling somewhat vurniable, here tonight, and will be at No Mercy.  
  
TAZZ: She's the one caught in the middle of this thing, but remember how SHE feels about these two right now. Her, AND KP, have not been the best of friends as of late, and we all KNOW how she feels about Naraku.  
  
COLE: This may be interesting, what she has to say, here tonight.  
  
JESSIE: Well now, Vince, are you proud of yourself? Are you really PROUD, of Naraku, after what he did, what he showed, every single one of us, last week, when he torched a home, with a defenseless young girl, who is a CWE Star, no less, just to get a psychological advantage? I bet you ARE proud of yourself. Hell, this is the same guy, who I'm going to be putting this up against, as well as Kim Possible, in just ten days at No Mercy.  
  
COLE: Triple threat match for the CWE Championship.  
  
JESSIE: It does seem, that you are VERY proud, of your BOY, Naraku. And I would not think that it would be, any less, coming from someone like you. You know, thank God that they were able to put that fire out before any permanent damage was done to Ashely, or even worse. I don't know what would've happened if she got injured, if only that. You would've had, not only Possible, not only Melissa, but the entire CWE roster, up your ASS. But I know what you're capable of, Mr. McMahon, and that is why, here tonight, I want to take your boy, Naraku, on TONIGHT, IN THIS VERY RING!!  
  
Crowd cheers loudly.  
  
COLE: OHH MY!!  
  
TAZZ: Is she calling out Naraku?  
  
COLE: We know he's here tonight.  
  
JESSIE: If you got the guts, why don't you---?  
  
BG: And I wanna take you down/But your soul cannot be found/It doesn't matter much you see/Cause your disease is killing me  
  
Crowd goes ballistic as Melissa Beryl comes out to the ring.  
  
COLE: WAIT A MINUTE!!  
  
TAZZ: WOAH MAN!!  
  
COLE: THAT'S MELISSA BERYL!! WHAT IN THE HELL IS SHE THINKING?! IT WAS TWO WEEKS AGO THAT THE A-TRAIN, LURED HER INTO THAT TRAP WITH NARAKU, MAKING HER GET HIT BY A CAR, AND THAT PUT HER OUT OF ACTION FOR LAST WEEK, AND THIS WEEK, SHE HAS TO CONTEND WITH NARAKU, DOING WHAT HE DID TO HER DAUGHTER!!  
  
TAZZ: AND IF YOU HAVE EVER SEEN A MOTHER WHEN THEIR CHILD IS THREATENED OR HARMED, YOU KNOW WHY, MELISSA BERYL SEEMS   
  
-PISSED-!! HELL, SHE PROBABLY -IS-!!  
  
COLE: We heard that Melissa, indeed saw the end of SmackDown last week, and what transpired, and you have to believe, that it was as painful for her to watch as it was for everybody, who saw that last week.  
  
TAZZ: What is she going to say, Cole? I don't think her anger has to be put into words. Look at that look that she is giving.  
  
COLE: This is going to get VERY interesting here in a HUGE hurry.  
  
MELISSA: [after a few moments of her not speaking, letting the crowd continue to cheer her] Jessie, I resepct, that you want to help out. That you want to put Naraku, out, for good. I know, what you want to do to him, and let me be real blunt, I hope you, and KP, kick his ass, at No Mercy.  
  
COLE: In just ten days.  
  
MELISSA: However, with all that aside, you are probably going to get whatever is LEFT of Naraku, AFTER I BEAT THAT NO GODD, FIFTHY -ASS- OF HIS, RIGHT HERE TONIGHT, ON SMACKDOWN!! [crowd cheers]  
  
COLE: ALL RIGHT!!  
  
MELISSA: You see, Naraku, this is what YOU wanted. And WHY? WHY, in the HELL, are you doing this, Naraku? THIS IS MY DAUGHTER, YOU ARE ABUSING, JUST TO GET UNDER THE SKIN, OF SOMEONE YOU DISLIKE, FOR GOD SAKES!! YOU DON'T MESS, WITH MY DAMN FAMILY, YOU DUMB SON OF A -BITCH-!! [crowd cheers again] Now, I know what happened, when Kim, tried to look for you, last week. And I know, what you are capable of. So, with that in mind, I am going to just sit here, and we ain't going nowhere, until you, get out here, or you tell me where to find you, and we can get it on. Not a match, not anything else, except, a pure FIGHT, right here, in New Jersy, RIGHT FREAKIN' NOW!! [crowd cheers]  
  
TAZZ: WOAH MAN!! She is fired up tonight.  
  
MELISSA: I am tired, of your games, I am tired, of your sick ways, hell I'm just sick and tired, of you PERIOD. YOu come out here, week after week, after week, and whine and cry, like I little BABY, how some people, are holding you back. Well, get this, I'm not holding you back. Hell, if I was holding you back, it wouldn't have to be by much, because, as I have seen, you do nothing but ABSOLUTLY -SUCK-!!  
  
COLE: OH BOY!!  
  
???: HEY, IS THIS SOMETHING OR WHAT?!!  
  
The "???" turns out to be Naraku, who, yet AGAIN, is on the Titantron.  
  
NARAKU: You see, Melissa, last week, and I don't think you realize this yet, was the single, best night, on SmackDown, in a good while. Why, you ask? Because the three, single, worst things to happen to the CWE, in a good, LONG while, were silenced, hopefully for good, WHEN I TOOK ASHELY BERYL, AND BURNED HER STAKY, NO GOOD, BODY, TO A STINKIN' CRISP, AND I WOULD GLADLY, IF NOT BE MORE HAPPY, TO DO IT AGAIN, AND LAUGH AT IT!! [crowd boos]  
  
COLE: This sick excuse for a human being, loved every single minute of what he did to her.  
  
NARAKU: You see, Queen Beryl, this is not a place, for little ladies, to play games with each other. This is not a place, to see no good, sorry excuse for a CWE Champion, who continues to disgrace the belt, week after week [camera focuses on Jessie, who's still in the ring], while she prances around, thinking that this is still Pokemon. [crowd boos towards Naraku]. You see NOW, Jessie, why people continue, to think that SmackDown SUCKS ever since you got that damn thing. Because, THEY HATE YOU!! [crowd boos at Naraku]  
  
TAZZ: I don't know about that, Cole.  
  
COLE: I know I don't hate her.  
  
NARAKU: Why do they hate you, you ask? BECAUSE IT'S JUST THE FACT, THAT YOU'RE -JESSIE-!! Of the infamous Team Rocket Gang, from a show, for little KIDS!! Who cares about, how you rose to the top of your game? Who cares, about all the crap you did, to get to where you are today? WHO THE HELL CARES, ABOUT YOUR ABILITY, AND YOUR PERSEVERENCE?! IT ALL GETS WIPED TO HELL AND BACK, WHEN THEY SEE WHO YOU ARE, AND WHO YOU REPRESENT!! THEY DON'T CARE, ABOUT YOU PRANCING AROUND!! YOU ARE A POKEMON PERSON, WHO CAME HERE, AND WAS, IS, AND WILL ALWAYS BE, A FLUKE!! THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE!! A TOTAL FLUKE!! NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOU!! NO ONE CARE ABOUT YOU WHEN YOU CAME BACK, EVERYONE WHISHED THAT YOU -DID- DIE WHEN YOU GOT THAT RIB CRACKED, WHY YOU DIDN'T JUST END IT THERE, I'LL NEVER KNOW, AND EVEN YOUR DEAD FATHER--!!  
  
COLE: Oh my God.  
  
TAZZ: Oh Naraku, don't go there.  
  
NARAKU: --EVEN HE, WHO I HAVE TO SAY, I WANTED HIM, TO JUMP AND SQUIRM TO HIS DEATH, LIKE THE NO GOOD SON OF A BITCH HE WAS--!! [crowd boos relentlessly]  
  
TAZZ: Naraku is crossing a line he shouldn't cross here, Cole.  
  
NARAKU: --HATED YOU, AND THOUGHT YOU WERE A FLUKE!! HELL, I BET HE REALLY -DIDN'T- HAVE A HEART ATTACK!! HE JUST COMMITTED SUICIDE, TO NOT HAVE TO SEE, HIS SORRY EXCUSE FOR A DAUGHTER, ANNOY THE HELL OUTTA HIM, ANYMORE, THAN YOU--!!  
  
JESSIE: [screaming to the top of her lungs] SHUT THE beep UP, YOU SORRY LITTLE PIECE OF beep!!!!!!!! [crowd cheers loudly]  
  
COLE: WOW!!  
  
TAZZ: I KNEW IT, COLE!!  
  
JESSIE: NARAKU, I'M GOING TO SAY THIS ONE TIME, AND ONE TIME ONLY!! DON'T YOU EVER, -EVER-, TALK ABOUT MY FATHER, LIKE THAT AGAIN!! HE WAS A KIND MAN AND A WONDERFUL FATHER TO ME!! YOU, SIR, ARE A SORRY EXCUSE, FOR A HUMAN -BEING-!! [crowd cheers again] AND I WILL BE -DAMNED-, IF I WILL EVER, HEAR SOMEONE, ESPECIALLY A NO GOOD COCKROACH LIKE YOU, NARAKU, TALK BAD ABOUT HIM!! HE LOVED ME, WITH EVERYTHING HE -HAD-!! I HATE YOU, NARAKU, WITH EVERY FIBER OF MY -BEING-!! [crowd cheers AGAIN]. And, at No Mercy, I will show you, that me, being Champion, is more, than just a fluke. It's something I EARNED!! I never complained, I never BITCHED, I never did any of that. I got this title, because I WORKED for it. What did you do, to earn YOUR title shot, at No Mercy? BE MR. MCMAHON'S PRISON -BITCH-!! THAT'S WHAT YOU DID!! [crowd cheers]  
  
TAZZ: [chuckling a bit] OH WOW!!  
  
JESSIE: And if you think that I'M an embarrasment, to this belt, then Naraku, you need some serious help. And I would love to hear who in the CWE WOULDN'T embarass the title belt. Someone, who has to try to MURDER someone, just to prove a point to a person? Naraku, you need some serious, mental HELP.  
  
TAZZ: UH OH!!  
  
NARAKU: ME, NEED MENTAL HELP?!! WELL, I THINK YOUR FATHER, NEEDED MENTAL HELP, WHEN HE DECIDED TO IMPREGNATE YOUR MOTHER, TO MAKE -YOU-, BECAUSE HE HAD TO BE NOTHING MORE, THAN A SICK -RETARD- TO THINK TO MAKE CHILDREN, IF THEY WOULD EVER THINK OF MAKING A DEVIL CHILD, LIKE YOU!! [crowd boos]  
  
TAZZ: Oh c'MON!  
  
JESSIE: That's IT, YOU LITTLE SON OF A--!  
  
At this point, Melissa grabs her to stop her from going to the back and going after Naraku. She then gives a motion for Jess to calm down, and then shows that she has something to say.  
  
MELISSA: Jessie, don't DO it. That's what he WANTS you to do. You see that belt, 'round your shoulder? That's why he's doing this. He wants you to come over there, and him having a trap, ready for you, when you come over there, so he can make sure, that you're not in any shape, for No Mercy. He wants to take you OUT! You got that match at No Mercy. Let your anger out THERE. Tonight, -I- want to deal with him. [crowd cheers] NARAKU, YOU WANT A FIGHT TONIGHT?! YOU WANT SOMETHING TO HAPPEN, HERE TONIGHT?! I'M AVALIABLE, AND I'M READY, TO KICK THE LIVING -CRAP-, OUT OF YOU, FOR ALL THAT YOU HAVE DONE!!  
  
NARAKU: HERE I AM!! YOU WANT ME, COME AND FIND ME!! I'M SOMEWHERE HERE IN THE ARENA!! TRY IT!! I DARE YOU TO!! OH MY GOD, DO I EVER -WANT- TO SEE THIS!!  
  
At this point, Melissa throws the mic down, exits the ring, and heads on to the back.  
  
COLE: OHH MY!!!!!  
  
TAZZ: THE LEGEND IS ON HER WAY TO FIND NARAKU!! THAT IS WHAT HE WANTED FOR HER TO DO, AND SOMETHING THAT SHE SAID SHE WOULDN'T DO, BUT SHE IS GOING BACK THERE, SHE'S HEARD ENOUGH!!  
  
COLE: AND I HOPE MELISSA BREAKS HIM IN HALF!! I HOPE MELISSA, BREAKS EVERY BONE IN HIS BODY WHEN SHE FINDS HIM, AND JESSIE, IN THE RING, IS GLAD TO SEE---WAIT A MINUTE!! T-THAT'S JEDITE!!  
  
TAZZ: WHAT THE HELL?!!  
  
COLE: OUT OF THE CROWDS, WITH A STEEL CHAIR, TO THE BACK OF JESSIE, WHAT THE HELL WAS -THAT- FOR?!  
  
TAZZ: I HAVE NO CLUE, COLE!!   
  
COLE: JEDITE HAS A MATCH AGAINST THE UNDERTAKER FOR NO MERCY, BUT WHAT IN THE HELL POSSESSED HIM TO DO THAT, TO THE CWE CHAMPION?!  
  
TAZZ: I THINK WE'RE GOING TO GET AN ANSWER!!  
  
JEDITE: I KNOW THE REASON, WHY YOU'RE SUCH A FLUKE!! BECAUSE YOU'RE A -WOMAN-!! AND WOMEN, SHOULD NEVER HOLD TITLES IN THE CWE!! [he kicks her in the ribs HARD] AND YOU KNOW, TRIPLE H, CRACKED YOUR RIBS, AND [he exits the ring] MADE YOU ALMOST GET KILLED!! [he goes under the ring for something]  
  
COLE: Wait a minute!  
  
TAZZ: Oh no, Jedite, don't do this.  
  
JEDITE: I PROVED THAT I COULD DO THIS, TO A -FORMER- CWE CHAMPION!! AND I PROVED, THAT I CAN BEAT, ANY WOMAN, IN THIS ENTIRE COMPANY!! BUT WHAT WOULD PEOPLE THINK, WHEN I KICK THE LIVING -CRAP- OUT OF THE CURRENT CWE CHAMPION!! OUT OF THE NO GOOD KIDDIE GIRL!! YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN ANY OF THE WOMEN HERE, AND I'M GONNA PROVE IT, RIGHT NOW, WITH -THIS- [he holds a lead pipe in his hands high in the air]!!  
  
TAZZ: Oh, my God, Jedite, don't do this.  
  
JEDITE: WOMEN ARE NOT EVEN GOOD FOR COOKING, CLEANING, AND MAKING BABIES!! HELL, NOWADAYS, WE DON'T NEED WOMEN IN ORDER TO CONTINUE THE BIRTH CYCLE!! THEREFORE, THERE IS NO PLACE FOR THEM -ANYWHERE-, AND THERE IS NO ROOM, FOR ANY WOMAN, IN THE CWE, AND I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE, THESE PEOPLE, THESE LITTLE KIDS, WHO LOOK TO YOU AS THEIR -HERO-, ALTHOUGH I DON'T KNOW WHY THEY WOULD, BECAUSE YOU JUST PLAIN -SUCK-, NEVER GET THE CHANCE TO SEE YOU, -EVER- AGAIN!! [he drops the mic and is ready to hit her with that thick lead pipe].  
  
TAZZ: No, Jedite, no!  
  
COLE: JEDITE, TRYING TO PROVE A POINT TO THE CWE CHAMP---!!  
  
BG: [funeral gong]  
  
COLE: -NOW- WHAT?!  
  
BG: (DEAD MAN WALKIN')/YOU'VE DONE IT NOW/YOU'VE GONE AND MADE A BIG MISTAKE  
  
COLE; IT'S THE UNDERTAKER, WHO HAS A MATCH WITH JEDITE AT NO MERCY, AND HE ISN'T WASTING ANY TIME WITH THE BIKE!! HE'S COMING OUT HERE, RIGHT NOW, AND JEDITE, LOOKS LIKE HE JUST SAW A GHOST, AND GOT THE HELL OUT OF THE RING, IN A HURRY!!  
  
TAZZ: OH MY GOD, JEDITE JUST SPRINTED OUT OF THE RING, AND THE UNDERTAKER, CAME TO THE RESCUE, OF THE CWE CHAMPION HERE!!  
  
COLE: THIS IS A EXPLOSIVE WAY TO KICK OFF SMACKDOWN, AS JEDITE, LOOKS UP AT THE UNDERTAKER!!  
  
TAZZ: THE UNDERTAKER, LOOKS READY, LOOKS FOCUSED!! I DO NOT BLAME JEDITE FOR GETTING THE HELL OUT OF DODGE THERE!! I DO NOT DOUBT THAT JEDITE WOULD HAVE DONE WHAT HE SAID HE WOUD DO HERE!!  
  
COLE: AND THE UNDERTAKER, WITH THAT LEAD PIPE, LITTERLY -DARING- JEDITE TO COME AND ATTACK THE UNDERTAKER!!  
  
JEDITE: OK, I THINK I SEE WHAT THIS IS!! THE UNDERTAKER, AND HIS WOMAN-DEFENDING WAYS, WANTS TO TRY TO SAY TO ME THAT I CAN'T TAKE JESSIE OUT OF HER GAME!! THAT I CAN'T BEAT JESSIE TONIGHT!! IS -THAT- IT?! WELL, UNDERTAKER, YOU MAY WANT TO LISTEN UP, BECAUSE JESSIE, MAY NOT GET A CHANCE TO DEFEND THAT TITLE, AT NO MERCY, BECAUSE, TONIGHT, AM CALLING HER OUT!! IF I CAN'T KICK HER ASS NOW, I'LL KICK HER ASS LATER ON TONIGHT!! JESSIE, YOU AND ME, CWE CHAMPIONSHIP, ON THE LINE!!  
  
COLE: WAIT A MINUTE!!  
  
TAZZ: IS HE SERIOUS?! HE WANTS A TITLE SHOT, RIGHT HERE TONIGHT?!  
  
JESSIE: [a little winded from the attack from earlier] YOU WANT ME, TONIGHT?! YOU WANT TO FACE ME, IN THIS RING, FOR THE CWE CHAMPIONSHIP?!! I HAVE TWO WORDS FOR YOU!!----YOU'RE ON!! [crowd cheers loudly]  
  
COLE: OHH MY!!  
  
TAZZ: THIS IS NOT A SMART MOVE!!  
  
JEDITE: LET ME GIVE THIS TO YOU, SHORT AND SWEET, JESSIE!! WHEN I AM DONE WITH YOU, AND WHEN I AM DONE, TAKING THAT TITLE AWAY FROM YOU, I AM GOING TO MAKE AN EXAMPLE OUT OF YOU, AS TO WHY, WE SHOULD NOT HAVE WOMEN, RUNNING AROUND, WITH THE TITLES, LIKE THE ONE THAT YOU SHEMLESSLY CARRY AROUND!! LET'S JUST SAY, WHAT I DID TO SERENA A FEW WEEKS AGO, WILL PALE, IN COMPARISON!! [his music plays]  
  
COLE: WHAT IN THE HELL COULD THAT MEAN?!  
  
TAZZ: THAT MEANS, COLE, THAT THIS COULD BE A TOUGH NIGHT FOR JESSIE, JUST A FEW WEEKS TO GO UNTIL NO MERCY, AND IT IS GOING TO BE SOMETHING TO SEE, BECAUSE IT IS JEDITE, A MAN WHO HAS BEEN ADAMENT ABOUT NOT WANTING WOMEN TO HOLD THOSE TITLES!! THAT IS SOME CHALLENGE, THOUGH, TO MAKE!!  
  
COLE: COULD JESSIE, BE IN TROUBLE?! COULD HER TITLE REIGN, END TONIGHT AT THE HANDS OF JEDITE, AND IF SO, WHAT WILL THAT DO TO NO MERCY IN JUST 10 DAYS!!  
  
Switch to the back, where Melissa Beryl is on the hunt for Naraku, when she runs into Justin. After running into him, she looks at him with determination, and Justin has something to say to her.  
  
JUSTIN: Let me guess. You're looking for Naraku, are you? [she nods a yes] Well, I know where he is, and I know that you want to find him badly. But if you go after him, there is the big chance that the refs are going to try to break it up, stopping you from kicking his lowlife ass. [crowd cheers for his comment about Naraku]. So, how about this? Later tonight, you, and Naraku, one on one, anything goes, in a parking lot, brawl match. Hardcore rules. Since that is where he is, I am going to give him a chance to think about what is coming to him, and you will get a sancioned match against him. Or, you can go to him, right now, and try to kick his ass, and have so many referees all over you, and stopping you, from doing, exactly, what every one has been wanting you to do. What's your pleasure?  
  
MELISSA: [after a few seconds of thinking] Justin, to answer your question, yes, I'll do it. But, one thing. I might want to be careful if I were you. there are a LOT of things, going on here lately, that I don't think you realize the effects of. I've seen some bad things in the CWE before. But last week, when he did what he did, to my own daughter, all because he can't beat someone else any other way. That, has to tell you something, Justin. I'm worried, about what's been happening. You need to get control of SmackDown. And get control fast, because I have a feeling that, unless you DO, what happened last week, with my daughter, will be only the beginning. [she walks off, with Justin in a look of despair on his face].  
  
Cut to a commercial break, then come back to the show.  
  
BG: 7L HOLDING IT DOWN/YO/7L HOLDING IT DOWN//YO, HERE'S A RHYME FOR THE NEW MILLENNIUM/AND MC'S BE WHAT IT'S FOUND WHEN IT'S BELOW THE PERINEUM/ASSHOLES/I BLAST SOULS THROUGH THE SPEAKERS  
  
Mike Hall comes out to his new music, "State of The Art" by 7L and Esoteric  
  
CHIMEL: APPROCHING THE RING, BEING ACCOMPAINED BY ALAN, FROM BOISE, IDAHO. WEIGHING IN AT 224 POUNDS, MIKE DREP HALL!!  
  
COLE: This man has been terrorizing every opponent, but he has been more focused on Giovanni, who Drep has been calling Ash Ketchum's real father.  
  
TAZZ: Yeah, but he has also been helping out he's new partner Alan, and you gotta believe that these two could be at threat in the near future. Drep's got the mic.  
  
DREP: Now I think everybody should definetly agree with me that Giovanni is the real father of Ash Ketchum.  
  
Crowd boos.  
  
DREP: Oh, you can deny it, but it is the truth and I'm gonna make that son-of-a-bitch admit it. Don't you agree with me, Alan.  
  
Hands mic to Alan.  
  
ALAN: Oh yeah, Giovanni you have got til the end of the show to come out here and say that you are Ash's real father or else Ash will feel the pain of my EndGame.  
  
(Lights go out.)  
  
COLE: Wait a minute.  
  
TAZZ: What the hell?  
  
COLE: NOW what?  
  
(A mysterious voice comes out from nowhere.)  
  
VOICE: IF YOU THINK YOUR BETTER THAN ME, YOUR WRONG. YOU THINK I'M GONNA LIE DOWN, NO WAY. I'M THE NEW DAWG ON THE BLOCK, AND I'M REALLY AHEAD OF THE GAME!  
  
(BOOOOOM!!! As the song "Ahead of the Game" from Yu-Gi-Oh Music to Duel By plays.)  
  
BG: NOT SO FAST THINK YOU'VE WON/I'M HERE TO SAY WE'RE FAR FROM DONE/JUST YOU WAIT THEN YOU'LL SEE/THE GAME'S NOT OVER AND I'M TO ME/CAUSE I AM AHEAD OF THE GAME/AND NOTHING WILL BE THE SAME!!!  
  
(Someone wearing a green football jersey, blue jeans, and a green jacket shows up on the entryway, and is walking his way to ring.)  
  
COLE: Who is this person, why is he here, and why business does he have with Drep and Alan?  
  
TAZZ: I don't know, but maybe he can answer some of those questions.  
  
????: You all wondering who I am?  
  
Crowd saying yes.  
  
COLE: Even I would like to know?  
  
????: I'm T.C.D., you may be surprised to know this, but I'm the CWE's CEO!  
  
TAZZ: THIS PERSON IS THE CEO OF THE CWE??!!  
  
COLE: JUSTIN DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT A CEO??!!  
  
T.C.D.: Now the main reason I'm here is because of this snot nose, punk ass, son-of-a-bisciut, Mike "Drep" Hall.  
  
DREP: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR BUSINESS IS WITH ME?  
  
T.C.D.: HHMMM, let me see. How about saying that Giovanni is Ash's father, without bringing proof, cheating in a match, and just plain being a pain in the CWE's butt!  
  
Alan starts getting ready to punch T.C.D.  
  
DREP: WOAH!!!! Let me handle this Alan.  
  
Alan backs off.  
  
COLE: Wait a minute.  
  
DREP: Well, what are you gonna do about it, oh mighty CEO?  
  
Drep and Alan start laughing.  
  
T.C.D.: How about I put you two punks in a match?  
  
Drep and Alan stop laughing.  
  
DREP: That's all!! Ok, just tell me who I have to face?  
  
T.C.D.: Actually, I was thinking maybe next week you and your little run in buddy, Alan, could face off in a tag team match next week.  
  
Alan grabs Drep's mic.  
  
ALAN: Against who?  
  
Silence  
  
T.C.D.: GIOVANNI AND ASH KETCHUM!!!!  
  
Drep and Alan start yelling in shock, while the fans start cheering.  
  
COLE: YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!! GIOVANNI AND ASH KETCHUM FIGHTING AS A TAG TEAM?!  
  
TAZZ: THAT'S STRANGE, BUT I LIKE WHAT THIS KID IS DOING.  
  
T.C.D.: Oh, and that's not all. You both will be fighting at No Mercy, and Drep, I should start worrying.  
  
DREP: WHY!  
  
T.C.D.: Cause you will be facing Giovanni in a match, and to make sure that you don't do anything funny. I'm appointing Ash Ketchum to be the Special Guest Referee!!! [crowd continues cheering] Alan, don't feel like you have been forgotten, cause I booked you a one-on-one match at No Mercy as well.  
  
ALAN: AGAINST WHO?!  
  
T.C.D.: THE NEXT PERSON THAT DROPS YOU ON YOUR ASS!  
  
With that, T.C.D. grabs both Drep and Alan and gives them a double chokeslam.  
  
COLE: WAIT A MINUTE!! THIS TCD CHARACTER JUST DOUBLE CHOKESLAMMED DREP AND ALAN!!  
  
TAZZ: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!  
  
T.C.D.: THAT'S RIGHT, ALAN! TO MAKE EXTRA INSURANCE THAT DREP FACES GIOVANNI ONE-ON-ONE! YOU ARE GOING ONE-ON-ONE WITH ME!!!!!!!!! [Music plays]  
  
COLE: WHAT A SHOCKER HERE TONIGHT, TAZZ! GIOVANNI FACES DREP AT NO MERCY WITH ASH KETCHUM AS THE SPECIAL GUEST REFEREE, OUR CEO FACES ALAN, AND THE MATCH THAT HE JUST MADE FOR NEXT WEEK!  
  
TAZZ: DREP AND HALL TAKING ON GIOVANNI AND ASH KETCHUM, CAN ANYTHING GET BIGGER THAN THIS?!  
  
Switch to the back, where Melissa Beryl is going into the parking lot, with referee Jimmy Cordera following.  
  
COLE: Uh oh, Tazz, I think you're question has been answered.   
  
TAZZ: Oh, my, GOD, Cole. I think it has, and in a VERY bad way.  
  
COLE: Melissa Beryl, with the referee Jimmy Cordera, and she is in there, and THERE IS NARAKU, AND HERE WE GO, SLUGGING IT OUT IN THE PARKING LOT, THIS THING IS UNDERWAY!!  
  
TAZZ: And there are alot of stuff, in that parking LOT to use, and Melissa just used some.  
  
COLE: INTO THE HOOD OF THAT CAR WENT NARAKU'S HEAD, AND A KICK TO THE MIDSECTION, AND -TO- THE OTHER SIDE OF THAT PARKING LOT, AND MELISSA BERYL, TAKING IT TO THE GUY WHO JUST LAST WEEK, TRIED TO BURN THE HOME THAT HAD HER OWN -DAUGHTER-, LAST WEEK, TAZZ!!  
  
TAZZ: I don't blame her for being pissed for what she had to see last week. She's taking it out on the guy that did it. Nothing like a mother scorned. If you've ever seen a mother right after their own pride and joy gets harmed in any way, LOOK THE HELL, -OUT-!!  
  
COLE: And Melissa, with that LEAD PIPE, BUT NARAKU, DUCKS OUT OF THE WAY, KICK TO THE -MID-SECTION, AND A MONSTER DDT---!!  
  
TAZZ: Oh my God, Cole, on concrete, and that was a very dangerous way to do it, her head may have been split open there. This is what they wanted, and Dillihay sanctioned it.   
  
COLE: Yeah, and remember what the legend herself said to the chairman. She pointed out that she was worried that he was losing control of the SmackDown Brand, and she may have FELT, that out of control action, here tonight.  
  
TAZZ: But Melissa Beryl, one tough bitch, I can tell you, can get the job done, and she is still fighting to get up, and I don't know how she does it, Cole. She is able to get heself back to her feet, and she is back on Naraku, OH MY -GOD-!!  
  
COLE: A SCISSORS KICK, SENT NARAKU FACE, TO THE CONCRETE, IN THE SAME WAY!!  
  
TAZZ: This is bcoming very brutal in a hurry, and right now, it is going back and forth, as Melissa Beryl, shoing her toughness, and let me tell you, you do NOT, want to make this girl angry. If you do, she is going to go right after you, she don't care WHO you are.  
  
COLE: Beryl, going into one of the cars, I don't know what she is going to get there.  
  
TAZZ: I don't think I WANT to--!  
  
COLE: WAIT A MINUTE, IT'S THAT DAMN A-TRIAN, FROM BEHIND!!  
  
TAZZ: WHERE IN THE WORLD DID -HE- COME FROM?!  
  
COLE: THE A-TRAIN, GOING RIGHT AFTER MELISSA, INTO THE CONCRETE POLL THERE, AND THEN, HEAD FIRST, INTO THE FRONT, OF THAT CAR!!  
  
TAZZ: NO DOUBT NOW, COLE, THIS WAS NOTHING MORE THAN A DAMN SETUP BY NARAKU!!  
  
COLE; THE A-TRAIN AND NARAKU HAVE BEEN BUDDY BUDDY, EVER SINCE THE A-TRAIN MADE THAT JUMP FROM RAW TO SMACKDOWN LAST MONTH, AND THE A-TRAIN, DOING ANOTHER -FAVOR-, AS HE RAMS BERYL, RIGHT INTO THAT DUMPSTER, SHOULDER FIRST!!  
  
TAZZ: AND THE A-TRAIN ALSO HAS A MATCH AGAINST THE MUTHA QUEEN AT NO MERCY, COLE!! THIS ISN'T GOING TO GO WELL FOR QB, RIGHT HERE!!  
  
COLE: BERYL IS BEING DISMANTLED HERE, BY THE A-TRAIN, THIS WAS NOTHING MORE THAN A SETUP, AND THE MATCHUP ISN'T OVER YET, FROM THE LOOK OF THINGS!!  
  
TAZZ: NARAKU, BACK TO HIS FEET, ENJOYING EVERY SECOND OF THIS, JUST LOOKING ON, NO NEED TO WORRY ABOUT HER ANYMORE, THE JOB IS BEING--!  
  
All of a sudden, a car, speeding at about 100 MPH, blindsides and runs the hell over Naraku, and gets all of the hit, as Naraku goes flying over the speeding car, and onto the concrete.  
  
COLE: HEY!!  
  
TAZZ: WHAT THE -HELL-?!!  
  
COLE: THAT CAR--I-IT JUST RAN NARAKU OVER, THAT THING CAME OUT OF NOWHERE!!  
  
TAZZ: WHO IN THE HELL IS DRIVING THAT THING?!  
  
COLE: TWO WEEKS AGO, NARAKU BLINDSIDED MELISSA WITH A CAR, IN MUCH THE SAME FASHION!!  
  
The driver stops and gets out, and it ends up being KIM POSSIBLE being the driver, and she slams the door behind her.  
  
COLE: OH, MY, -GOD-!!  
  
TAZZ: THAT IS A -VERY- PISSED OFF KIM POSSIBLE!!  
  
KP: [screaming bloody murder to Naraku] YOU WANT TO HARM -MY- FRIENDS, YOU SORRY SON OF A BITCH!! [she kicks Naraku in the ribs while he is laying on his stomach, and it apears that he is completly knocked out from the car hit] YOU WANT TO PLAY LIKE THAT, HUH?!! YOU HAVEN'T EVEN STARTED TO SEE, HOW EVIL, AND HOW VILE, I CAN BE, YOU SICK BASTARD!!!!!  
  
She then goes into the trunk of the car, and gets out a long biker chair.  
  
TAZZ: What the hell?  
  
KP: YOU WANNA SEE IT, NARAKU?! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LUCKY ENOUGH, TO SEE THE SIDE OF ME, THAT NO ONE, HAS EVER, -EVER-, SEE BEFORE!!  
  
She then grabs the unconcious and limp Naraku, ties him up with the chain, and drags the tightly bound and limp Naraku to the trunk of the car.  
  
COLE: What the hell is she doing, Tazz?  
  
TAZZ: I do not have a idle CLUE, Cole. I wish I DID!! I don't blame her for acting out her emotions. That act that Naraku did last week, was to send a message to KP.  
  
She gets Naraku completly into the trunk, and she closes the trunk.  
  
KP: YOU WANNA GO FOR A -RIDE-, NARAKU?!!! WE'RE GOING TO GO FOR A RIDE, ALL RIGHT!!!! I'M GOING TO RIDE YOU, ALL THE WAY, TO -HELL-!!!!!   
  
She then gets in, starts the car, and skids off out of the lot, and presumably, out of the arena.  
  
COLE: KIM POSSIBLE, HAS JUST RODE OFF WITH NARAKU IN THE TRUNK OF THE CAR!!  
  
TAZZ: WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY GOING, COLE?!!  
  
They go to a commercial break, then come back to the show.  
  
Show replay of what just happened a few moments ago, with the reply playing what Cole and Tazz are explaining.  
  
COLE: Back on SmackDown, Michael Cole and Tazz at ringside, where moments ago, it was Melissa Beryl versus Naraku, in a parking lot brawl, hardcore rules, and this one was hardly started, Tazz, before this match, was revealed to be, only a setup by Naraku, for Melissa, to be ambushed by the A-Train.  
  
TAZZ: I do not know where he came from, and he totally dismantled the legend herself, but Cole, that wasn't the only thing we saw.  
  
COLE: It was most definitly not, as then, we saw, also from out of nowhere, a car, speeding and hitting Naraku with it, no way Naraku could've seen it coming, and Kim Possible, being revealed to be the driver of that guilty car.  
  
TAZZ: And then watch what she does, Cole. Ties Naraku up with that hude steel link chain, and thenputting her into that trunk of the car, speeding off, saying that she was going to ride Naraku, straight into hell.  
  
SD logo woosh happens, and to ringside, camera on Michael Cole and Tazz at ringside.  
  
COLE: Well, ladies and gentlemen, we ARE trying as HARD as we can to find out where she could be heading, we DO have a camera crew following them, and as soon as we geet an update as to just what is going on, and where they are headed, we will notify you at home, but Tazz, this is just another example, of what we have been seeing, during the past weeks here on SmackDown, and what Melissa Beryl said earlier tonight, about this out of control state, that SmackDown is in. I mean, last week, we saw Naraku, do a disturbing, disgusting act, on Ashely Beryl, just to get a point across, and then you see Alan and Drep, running their mouths earlier on, and then you have this sorry excuse for a human being, Jedite, being a WOMAN BEATER, and almost doing unthinkable harm, to at least three women ALREADY. It is obvious, that things, aren't the way they used to be here on SmackDown.  
  
TAZZ: Well, it was never ballet, Cole, we've discussed that, and everyone knows that. This organization, this BUSINESS, is vicious. You need to be prepaired of that. I don't care WHO you are. Male, female, short, tall, skinny, fat, it doesn't matter. When you are in this business, you are expected to give a hundred and fifty percent, every, single, DAY, you go into a venue. And sometimes, bad things happen. However, what has been happening lately, with the burning of the house that Ashely was in just to send a message to KP--THAT, was DISGUSTING! I mean, yeah, I know what some people say about KP being here in the CWE. Some people, don't want her here, plain and simple, and I can see why. No knocking on KP, possibly the gustiest indivdual we've seen ON SmackDown, and I enjoy watching her compete here on SmackDown. But NO ONE, and I mean NO ONE, should have to be put through that, and I got to say, that whatever she has planned for Naraku tonight, he's got it coming to him. But back to this state of SmackDown, Dillihay, has GOT to do SOMETHING about this, before someone, gets seriously hurt. When will this state improve, and at what price?  
  
COLE: And could that price, be paid, here tonight?  
  
Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus' music starts, and they come out to cheers from the crowd.  
  
CHIMEL: THE FOLLOWING CONTEST, SCHEDUALED FOR ONE FALL, IS A FATAL FOUR WAY TAG TEAM MATCHUP TO DETERMINE THE NUBER ONE CONTENDER, FOR THE CWE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP AT NO MERCY!! INTRODUCTING FIRST, AT A COMBINED WEIGHT OF 453 POUNDS, THE TEAM OF SAILOR JUPITER AND SAILOR, VENUS!!  
  
COLE: this matchup was made by the chairman of the board himself, Justin Dillihay, to determine who the opponents will be for Final Justice at No Mercy. Four teams will be in their respective corners. Two individuals will start out from opposing teams within the ring, and then, from there, they can tag in whoever they want into the match, the first team, to score a pinfall or submission, wins the match, and the right, to face Final Justice, Neptune and Uranus, for the tag team titles at No Mercy, in just ten days time.  
  
TAZZ: And these two are aching to get back into the hunt, after being apart, for some time. Jupiter and Venus, and what a way for Venus to come back last week on SmackDown.  
  
COLE: [replay starts of what happened last week with Venus' surprise return] It was Sailor Venus who clobbered Serenity in the back with that lead pipe, and then taunting Serenity, saying that that was what she got, for betraying her people, at the Moon Kingdom, and I have no clue what THAT was all about, but [return to live action] I do know that Serenity never saw it coming at ALL.  
  
TAZZ: And I saw Serenity here earlier on, she's in the house tonight.  
  
The Bashams' music starts up, and they come out with Shaniqua.  
  
CHIMEL: AND THEIR OPPONENTS, BEING ACCOMPANIED BY SHANIQUA, FROM COLUMBUS OHIO, AT A COMBINED WEIGHT OF 435 POUNDS, DOUG AND DANNY, THE BASHAM BROTHERS!!  
  
COLE: And those Bashams, are going to have a chance to get back to the top spot, to get those titles back. They will have to get through three other contenders. Fatal four way tag, is NEXT!!  
  
[start CWE No Mercy promo]  
  
NARRATOR: HER DREAM, FINALLY CAME TRUE, AT SUMMERSLAM!!  
  
/TAZZ: JESSIE IS THE NEW CWE CHAMPION, AND DOES SHE EVER DESERVE IT!!/  
  
NARRATOR: BUT THERE ARE SOME, WHO WOULD RATHER SHE NOT BE THE CHAMPION!!  
  
/NARAKU: YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A FLUKE!!... YOU DON'T BELONG HERE!!/  
  
NARRORATOR: BUT FOR THIS ANIMAL TO PROVE HIS WORDS, HE WILL ALSO HAVE TO CONTEND WITH THE GIRL, THAT CAN DO ANYTHING!!  
  
/KP: YOU WANT THIS PERSONAL?! YOU WANT TO BE VICIOUS?! I'LL SHOW YOU, HOW -VICIOUS-, I CAN BE!!/  
  
NARRATOR: [as "Today Is The Day" plays] NARAKU, KIM POSSIBLE, JESSIE MALOR!! TRIPLE THREAT MATCH!! CWE CHAMPIONSHIP IS ON THE LINE, AND THIS, WILL GET, VERY, PERSONAL!! CWE NO MERCY, LIVE, OCTOBER 19TH, FROM THE BELLE CENTER IN CANADA, AND ONLY ON PAY PER VIEW!!  
  
[end CWE No Mercy promo]  
  
They go to a commercial break, then come back.  
  
BG: 5...4...3...2...1...0 WHOOOOOOOSH! [Silence] BOOOOOOOOM! SO, YOU THINK YOUR UNTOUCHABLE! SHUT UP/DON'T WANNA HEAR YOUR VOICE/SHUT UP/I'M SICK OF ALL THE NOISE/THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN SAY THAT MEANS A DAMN THING TO ME/SO SHUT UP  
  
CHIMEL: AND THEIR OPPONENTS, AT A COMBINED WEIGHT OF 510 POUNDS, THE TEAM OF RD AND JAMIE, NOBLE!!  
  
TAZZ: Well, tonight, SmackDown is brought to you by Taco Bell, reminding you to spice up the night.  
  
COLE: And by Stacker 2's new YJ Stinger. For that extreme boost of energy, you've got to feel the sting.  
  
TAZZ: And by Soul Calibur 2, the only game that puts the weapons into your hands, on the Playstation 2, XBox, and Nintendo Gamecube, out in stores now, from Namco, rated T for Teen.  
  
The FGJ come out to the ring with their music on.  
  
CHIMEL: AND THEIR OPPONENTS, THE TEAM OF SAILOR MARS AND SAILOR MERCURY, THE FULL GROWN JEZZIBELS!!  
  
COLE: Well, right now, things are going to be tough for these four teams, as the first one, to score a pinfall or a submission, will win this match.   
  
TAZZ: Yeah, Cole, you don't think I know about that? It's going to be an uphill climb, and it seems like the biggest wild card in this is the team of RD and Jamie Noble. We don't know how they are going to perform under these odds here.  
  
COLE: That's a good point, but I'm more questioning just what to see from a team that hasn't been together for a very long time, Jupiter and Venus, as Jupiter is going to start of against a very title hungry Danny Basham, the two team, that were randomly selected to start this match, and referee Nick Patrick, gets this thing underway.  
  
TAZZ: And here's an excellent matchup right here. this is a match up of technicallity. Jupiter and Danny Basham, very technical in that ring.  
  
COLE: And here's goes Jupiter, that go behind, locking those arms across the waste of Danny Basham, trying to get him over, ut the switch right there, and Danny, goes for the German, but Jupiter, lands on her feet--AND WHAT A CLOTHESLINE BY JUPITER, KNOCKING DANNY BASHAM DOWN!!  
  
TAZZ: Ha, what a SHOT! Jupiter, certainly knows how to take away the fact that she's of a different gender than Basham, by using her long history of wrestling ability and martial arts statistics, we've documented it ALOT.  
  
COLE: A black belt in many marial arts, has used that to her advantage on many OCCASIONS, and there is one of those occasions there, ith those stiff kicks, to the ribs of Danny, and here's the element, of that four corners match, as she tags in RD, anyone can tag in anyone, at anytime, and now RD, continuing the punishment that Danny Basham, has taken.  
  
TAZZ: This is the kid that we don't know much about, just taking those forearms to Danny Basham.   
  
COLE: Irish whip to the far side, underneath that clothesline goes Bash-AM!! SPINEBUSTER BY RD ON DANNY, AND DANNY, IS RIGHT NOW, IN A WORLD OF HURT!!  
  
TAZZ: Oh my GOD, the height that that man just got was downright SCARY off of that spinebuster.  
  
COLE: RD, showing some power here in the early going of this matchup. I have to tell you, Tazz. So far, SmackDown tonight has been nothing short of downright shocking, we still have not gotten word as to where the hell Kim Possible is going with Naraku, we do have a camera crew on hand, and as soon as we find out, we will informer you at home, what is going ON, AS RD, WITH A HUGE SIDEWALK SLAM, cover, first on of the MATCH, but Mars, breaks it up, look AT -THIS-!! Full nelson SLAM on RD, and referee Nick Patrick, trying to get Ma-RS- OUT OF THE RING, AND DOUG BASHAM, GOT A CHEAP SHOT, ON RD, HUGE POWERBOMB, BY THE FORMER, TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS!!  
  
TAZZ: Nick Patrick is going to have his hands full trying to control this one. You got eight people in this thing, all know how to fight, and of all verious shapes and sizes.  
  
COLE: Well, RD has to make a tag, and there's alot of people he could tag to, and LOOK AT THIS!! ONE OF THE PITFALLS TO BEING INVOLVED IN THS MATCH!! HE JUST TAGGED IN DOUG BASHAM, WHILE HE WAS SHOWBOATING!!  
  
TAZZ: And now they are both in the ring , one on one against each other, but they cannot pin each other to win it.  
  
COLE: Right, it MUST be a fall against an opposing team, Dillihay stated that during the week, in order to prevent that from happeneing, as Danny, forced to tag out, to Sailor Mercury, and I don't think they want to go after each other, either.  
  
TAZZ: Well, all friendships aside, this is for a shot at those tag titles, my man. You have to fight, regardless.  
  
COLE: And right now, it is Doug, knowing that, with those shots to the face of Mercury, going for the irish whip, but Mercury, reverses, over Mercury goes Doug, and a flying forearm shot goes Basham, to the cover, but Mercury, able to get out of it in a hurry, nice clothesline by Mercury, as Doug, quickly tags out, and now Sailor Venus, in there, the first time we see her in the SmackDown ring, to the far side, and a nice sliding kick to the knee of Mercury, and now on the middle ROPE, AND HIGH CROSS BODY, LATERAL -PRESS-, but Mercury, able to get out of that, and now Mercury, with that go behind, but Venus, able to do a side take-DOWN-, and a drop kick to the back of the neck of mercury, and Mercury, makes the tag, in a hurry, to Jamie Noble, and here are two very fast and agile superstars, in the same ring.  
  
TAZZ: This is an interesting random matchup we have, AND HERE SHE GOES!!  
  
COLE: GOING TO THE NEAR -SIDE- GOES VENUS, GOT -CAUGHT-, HUGE SLAM BY NOBLE, COUNTERING THAT SPINNING HEEL KICK, AND to the far SIDE goes Noble, sliding drop kick, to the knee there, and back to the ropes, and another one, same knee there.  
  
TAZZ: Good stragety on the part of Noble, taking Venus' legs from under her, take that weapon away from her, she is VERY fast on her feet, and the quicker you can take that away from her, the better off you are going to be.  
  
COLE: And remember about the ring rust on SmackDown. She does not know much about the talent on the SmackDown roster, as Noble, continuing to go after her, and to the ropes, ducking underneath is Venus, and a hurricuranna by Venus, being blocked by Noble, but Venus, trying to get him over, and DOWN ON THE ROPES GOES VENUS, NECK FIRST, AND A -SPINNING- NECK BREAKER BY NOBLE, hook of the leg, TWO, but Sailor Jupiter, breaks it UP--WHAT A SHOT BY RD, WHO IS ALSO IN THE RING NOW, ON JUPITER AND NOW DANNY -BASHAM-, WITH A HUGE GERMAN SUPLEX, AND SAILOR JUPITER, GOES TO THE OUTSIDE BY THE HANDS OF SAILOR MERCURY, AND AS WE HAD EXPECTED, THIS THING HAS BROKEN DOWN, EVERYONE IS GOING AFTER EACH OTHER HERE!!  
  
TAZZ: MERCURY AND JUPITER, GOING AFTER EACH OTHER HERE OUTSIDE THE RING--LOOK OUT -HERE-!!  
  
COLE: AND THE BASHAMS, GOING TO WORK ON RD RIGHT OUT IN -FRONT- OF US, BANGING HIS HEAD ON THE ANNOUNCE PO-STION-, BUT JAMIE NOBLE, FLYING OVER THE TOP ROPE, HIGH CROSS BODY, BUT LOOK A VENUS, OFF THE TOP -TURNBUCKLE-, AND WHAT A FLIPPING NECKBREAKER THERE BY VENUS ON MARS!!  
  
TAZZ: WHO ARE THE LEGAL MEN, OR WOMEN, IN THIS CASE, HERE?!  
  
COLE: I LOST TRACK, AS NICK PATRICK, HAVING ALL KINDS OF TROUBLE GETING CON-TROL- OF THIS MATCH, BUT VENUS, WITH THE VENUS FLASH ON SAILOR MARS, LEG IS HOOKED, AND PATRICK, WITH THE COUNT---IT'S OVER!! SAILOR VENUS, WITH ALL OF THE ACTION GOING ON OUTSIDE THE RING, FINDS A WAY TO WIN THIS MATCH, AND NOW HER AND JUPITER GO ON TO NO MERCY TO FACE NEPTUNE AND URANUS, AND THAT IS ONE HELL OF A WIN BY THEM, AS--WAIT A MINUTE!! QUEEN SERENITY, WITH THAT STEEL CHAIR, PAYBACK FROM LAST WEEK!!  
  
TAZZ: THAT WAS A SICKENING CHAIR SHOT, THAT SERENITY GAVE TO VENUS, AND JUST LIKE THAT, JUPITER CAME IN, BUT SERENITY GOT THE HELL OUT OF DODGE!!  
  
COLE: WHAT IS GOING ON HERE, TAZZ?!  
  
TAZZ: I DON'T KNOW, COLE!! I REALLY DO NOT KNOW!!  
  
Switch to Justin's office, where he is doing some paper work, when someone comes into his office. He stands up to greet the person that come in, who is..CASSIDY STRIFE!! He is surprised to see her.  
  
JUSTIN: CASSIDY!! A shock to see you come in to see me. What's the issue?  
  
CASSIDY: The issue is my recent run. THERE IS NONE!! I am the CWE Intercontinental Champion. I worked my ass off to get this, to fill the space that your girl, Jessie, left in injury, and I love her to death, but why are you letting her have all the time on SmackDown, and leaving nothing for me. Keeping me off of SmackDown.  
  
JUSTIN: Now Cassidy, I do know that you haven't been on SmackDown recently, and I apologize for that. I want you to be successful and all, but--.  
  
CASSIDY: But what? You know, that people think, that I suck. I mean, I put my heart and soul, done more things for the CWE than anyone could EVER comprehend, and they think I SUCK? What's up with that?  
  
JUSTIN: Listen, Cassidy, everyone has their critics. Those people, out there, like you alot. They want to see you, and they are just as puzzled as you are at why you're not on SmackDown. But I am going to make it up to you. Next week, on SmackDown, I am going to put you in an Intercontinental Title match--!  
  
CASSIDY: WAIT A SEC!! Suddendly, I have to put my IC title on the line--?!  
  
JUSTIN: YOU WANT A SPOT ON SMACKDOWN OR NOT?! [she is startled by his sudden snap, but nods a yes]. Anyway, an IC title match, against anyone you think is worthy of a title shot.   
  
CASSIDY: You mean--?  
  
JUSTIN: Yeah, you can hand pick your opponent, and I will let you compete against him or her, and the IC title, will be on the line. And, any match you want. Next week, the decisions are all yours.  
  
CASSIDY: And what about the people that think I suck?  
  
JUSTIN: PROVE THEM WRONG!! THAT'S ALL I CAN SAY TO YOU ABOUT THEM!! YOU KNOW THEY ARE WRONG, I KNOW IT, EVERYONE IN THIS ARENA KNOWS IT!! Show the WORLD, what you are capable of.  
  
CASSIDY: [nodding] I will, Justin. I will, but let everyone know, that I do NOT suck, and next week, when I announce who it will be, I can assure you, no one, will want, to be that person. [she walks out of the office, with Justin having a concerned look on his face].  
  
Cut to a commercial break, then return to the show.  
  
Switch backstage, where Misty is going to her locker room, when someone stops her. It ends up being Ash Ketchum, and it looks like he's got something to say.  
  
ASH: MISTY, what's up here? I hear you're going to have a chance to go after Miyu at No Mercy, am I correct? [she nods yes] That bloodsucking freak is going to get what's coming to her, but I have to ask you. After everything that has been happening here lately, do you think you should get something for beating her?  
  
MISTY: What are you talking about?  
  
ASH: I'm saying that you should be able to get some type of title shot, or something, with all the publicity you have been getting lately, by winning the match.  
  
MISTY: [after thinking it over] Yeah, I think you might be right. I'll go to Justin and ask about that. But, while you're here, I wanted to ask about you're situation. I can't believe for one second that Goivanni would be your father. I mean, you said you're father aboused, beaten, basically being a complete asshole to you, and while I know Goivanni is one you don't want to make angry, I don't think he would be that kind of guy to do that if he DID have--.  
  
ASH: I don't know anymore. I mean, I took some thought into it now, and I have to say, that I think someone is really lying to me. What if he IS my father, and the person I remember, wasn't my biological one--.  
  
MISTY: WOAH, Ash, hold up. You're confusing me. What are you trying to say?  
  
ASH: I'm saying that my mother may have married more than once. But I always known of the father I knew from my childhood as my real father--.  
  
MISTY: ASH, ASH!! First off, that is absurd. I don't think that explination would make sense to anyone by McMahon. But I have an idea. Next week, get a DNA test, and we'll see, whether or not, you got the genes, of Giovanni, and if you do, then we may actually have a liar on our hands. Let's not look into anything like that, until we have our facts straight. OK!! [Ash nods a yes] And if you need to talk to someone, I'll be avaliable.  
  
ASH: Thank you, Misty.   
  
MISTY: No problem, Ash. [she and him walk off in different directions, and off the camera]  
  
Switch back to ringside, where the FBI's music plays, and here comes Nunzio with the FBI.  
  
CHIMEL: THE FOLLOWING CONTEST IS SCHEDUALED FOR ONE FALL!! INTRODUCING FIRST, WEIGHING IN AT 217 AND A HALF POUNDS, HE IS A MEMBER OF THE FULL BLOODIED ITALIANS, NUNZIO!!  
  
TAZZ: Silent Hill 3 presents CWE No Mercy, live from the sold out Belle Centre in Montreal, Ontario, Canada. Sunday, October 19th, and only on Pay Per View. Silent Hill 3 by Konami, the scariest game out for the Playstation 2 Game Console, rated M for mature.  
  
COLE: Marlene Angel will be going one on one with Nunzio here, and referee Bill Hussey, telling the other two FBI members to take a hike.  
  
TAZZ: Nice to know you, Bull and Palumbo, we'll see you later.  
  
COLE: And this is a smart move by the referee, Bill Hussey, making sure that this is going to STAY a one on one match.  
  
TAZZ: And it seems that Nunzio isn't happy about that, but what did he expect bringing those two with him.  
  
COLE: We are getting ready for this one on one match up, Nunzio, against a girl who will have a match for the South East Asian title in just ten days, at No Mercy.  
  
Marlene's music comes on, and she comes out to the ring.  
  
CHIMEL: AND HIS OPPONENT, FROM PARTS UNKNOWN, WEIGHING IN AT 217 POUNDS, MARLIE ANGEL!!  
  
TAZZ: And she is some eye candy, Cole. Both in the ring and out of the ring.  
  
COLE: Well, she has looked impressive with her looks, and she has been impressive in her ability inside the ring in a match, as she is in the ring, and we are underway.  
  
TAZZ: It was last week that she used her brilliant work of the technical style, and some traditional holds and throws in order to get the job done against Shannon Moore. Let's see how she can get it done against Nunzio, who's had some bad luck these past few months in the CWE.  
  
COLE: Marlene, in that luck up, and now a knee to the groin area, and another one, and now Marlene, in control in the early going, a scoop slam to the mat, and now an elbow drop, right into the sterum there.  
  
TAZZ: SQUARE, on the sternum, Cole.  
  
COLE: Malene has a date with Matt Hardy for the SEA Title at No Mercy, but here tonight, it is with Nunzio, and to the irish whip, far side here, and STO right there, right into the cover, TWO, and Nunzio, gets back up, and OH, right into a clothesline by Nunzio, and now another one. Marlene in a bit of TROUBLE, POWERSLAM, AND A COVER ON MARLENE, COULD -HAVE- HER, NO!! Only a two count.  
  
TAZZ: She has some strength, I had a chance to see her in her training earlier on this week, and if she performs every single week here, as much as she did earlier this week, matt Hardy is in alot of trouble at No Mercy.  
  
COLE: Marlene now, fighting back with some right hands, and now with Nunziom, belly to belly RELEASE SUPLEX!!  
  
TAZZ: Oh my GOD. That has GOT to tell you something about her right now. Very good belly to belly release suplex, Nunzio really feling the effects of that.  
  
COLE: And Marlene now, continuing on the assult, right hands to the head of Nunzio, irish whip, no, reversal, kick to the MIDSECTION, and a very dangerously done DDT by Nunzio off the reversal, cover, Malene is in trouble right NOW, but Marlene, gets the shoulder up, before the three.  
  
TAZZ: Nunzio isn't an easy person to get the win off of, Cole. He doesn't care WHO you are, he is going to take it to you, and look here.  
  
COLE: Removing that KNEE pad, and with that nee drop, that is bone on skin.  
  
TAZZ: And that went, right into the shoulderplexes of this blue chipper, I would say.  
  
COLE: Nunzio, now, getting Marlene back to her feet, and now shots to the midsection, backed into the corner, and now the blatant choke, Hussey is administering that five count to break the hold, and Nunzio does so, and irish whip, other SIDE, but Malene, gets that right elbow up just in TIME, and what a bulldog there, cover, TWO, and Nunzio gets the shoulder up. We still are trying to get word of just what is going on with Kim Possible and Naraku, that went down eariler tonight, we're trying to find out where they are going, and WHY?  
  
TAZZ: Nice rear naked choke there by Marlene, once she sees that a body part has been injured, she will go and target that body part. This is just plain good tactical wrestling. Nothing fancy here, just straight up, smash mouth wrestling right here.  
  
COLE: Back to her feet, and now that knee to the midsection again, and setting up for the vertical suplex on Nunzio, and up, and look at this. The delaying, getting that blood flowing to the HEAD, AND BACK DOWN!! NICE DELAYED VERTICAL SUPLEX THERE!!  
  
TAZZ: And, like I said last week, Cole, with these mixed gender matches, the women, you would think, have a disadvantagew, but no so, in many cases, because, well, they know what they are doing here, and it is very well documented on how hard they work here, and Marlene is one of the best examples, as you are seeing here. I'm surprised that she didn't go for the cover. That may be a rookie mistake right there.  
  
COLE: Marlene, once again, on the attack, irish whip to the near side, and SAMOAN DROP THERE, AND -NOW- SHE GOES FOR THE COVER, TWO, AND A KICKOUT, AFTER TWO, and a NICE drop toe hold there, and LOOK AT THIS!!  
  
TAZZ: STF RIGHT HERE, COLE!! WORKS ON THAT UPPER BACK OF YOUR BODY, AND SHE'S GOT IT LOCKED IN, NUNZIO, TRYING TO GET TO THE ROPES!!  
  
COLE: Marlene, with her tanassity, trying to get Nunzio to tap out.  
  
TAZZ: A big word for you to use, Cole. Tanassity, but in any event, Nunzio, getting to the ropes, but Marlene, getting the job done.  
  
COLE: Marlene, forced to break the HOLD, AND WHAT A KICK, did you hear THAT?!  
  
TAZZ: How could you NOT hear that? What a SHOT!!  
  
COLE: That just echoed throughout this ARENA, AND ANOTHER ONE, SAME AREA, RIGHT TO THE STENUM!!  
  
TAZZ: They heard THAT one throughout New JERSY, Cole. My GOD!!  
  
COLE: And now Marlene, getting Nunzio back up, and a Northern Lights Suplex there, TWO, and ALMOST got the three count there.  
  
TAZZ: But did you see that Marlene hasn't argued any call yet. That is the mart of a truly focused wrestler. Keep on your opponent, do NOT let him have a chance to get the offence.  
  
COLE: And Marlene, now, maybe sending a message to Matt Hardy that his days as the South East Asian Champion are numbered, and up on the shoulder goes Nunzio.  
  
TAZZ: Oh, we've seen this done before, the sit out tombstone piledriver.  
  
COLE: And Marlene--NAILS IT, AND INTO THE COVER---WAIT A MINUTE!! MATT HARDY WITH A STEEL CHAIR, TO THE BACK, REFEREE CALLS FOR THE BELL, BUT LOOK AT MARLENE, IT LOOKS LIKE SHE WASN'T EVEN FAZED!!  
  
TAZZ: AND MATT HARDY, SUSPENDED IN DISBELIEF!!  
  
COLE: MATT HARDY NOW, BACKING AWAY, AND MARLENE, WITH THAT STEEL CHAIR, GIVING CHASE TO MATT HARDY!!  
  
TAZZ: AND I DO NOT BLAME MATT HARDY, IF THAT GIRL WASN'T FAZED BY THAT SHOT, WHO THE HELL KNOWS WHAT HE WILL HAVE TO DO TO PUT HER AWAY!!  
  
COLE: THE BATTLE LINES ARE BEING DRAWN HERE TONIGHT FOR NO MERCY, AND WE STILL HAVE A LOT TO GO!!  
  
Switch to somewhere in East Rutiford, or, more likely, and adbandoned lit up bridge, no one within ten miles of where that camera is, and it looks as if there's a wide rampway, heading out to the water, making it easy for something to take a huge spash.  
  
COLE: Wait a minute, Tazz. What are our camera's doing here?  
  
TAZZ: Where ARE they, Cole, and what---oh my God, Cole, do you realize what we have been asking tonight, ever since Naraku got kidnapped?  
  
COLE: Oh my GOD!!  
  
TAZZ: This is bad, Cole. Naraku is in big time trouble, that river is about 50 feet deep, and if KP is going to do what I think she is going to do, then someone following that crew, has GOT to get some sense into KP here.  
  
COLE: And we still got a CWE Championship title match to go. It will be Jessie Malor, to go one on one, with Jedite, still to come tonight. What ELSE is going to happen tonight?  
  
They go to a commercial break, then return to the show.  
  
COLE: ["Today is the Day" by Dope starts playing in the background] Well, Tazz, take a listen, at the No Mercy theme song, off of Groupe Therapy, DOPE, and Today Is The Day.  
  
TAZZ: This one is through the roof. Dope, one of my favorite bands, and they got another good one here, definitly, worth picking up.  
  
COLE: And this night has been full of No Mercy, and what about the two matches that were announced earlier tonight [they start the No Mercy match graphics and avitars, all animated]. First off, Giovanni, is going to go one on one with Mike Drep Hall, and this is a match set, by the new CEO of the CWE, TCD.  
  
TAZZ: And Giovanni has been wanting this chance for a long time, but there is something that I am not liking in all of this. Could TCD have done more harm than good, with booking this match?  
  
COLE: Well, he will have to focus on himself, because he has put HIMSELF in a match, that HE made, against Alan, and this is also going to be something to see.  
  
TAZZ: Alan has been on a role in recent weeks, and TCD did this to make sure that Giovanni had a fair deal, but I still don't know about all of this, Cole. Something is up.  
  
COLE: Something that we KNOW is going to go down is Matt Hardy, going one on one with Marlene Angel for the South East Asian title, and Tazz, Matt Hardy, may be in huge trouble.  
  
TAZZ: I don't think he even wanted this match, Cole. Dillihay made this match against his will, and I have to say, Cole, at the end of the night on that night, we will see some major carnage, and I have to believe, a new SEA Champion.  
  
COLE: What about this one. Misty, in a first blood match, against the Vampire Princess Miyu, and we have just been informed by the board of directors that whoever wins this match, will have a Intercontinental title shot at the Survivor Series from Dallas, Texas.  
  
TAZZ: That is HUGE, and that had to be Ash's idea, Cole. This is going to be an EXCELLENT matchup, and it's going to be one for the record books. The winner, is going to be the one, that gets her opponent to bleed first. I cannot wait for this.  
  
COLE: What about this one, Tazz? Undertaker and Jedite, to go one on one, and I have to think that this is going to be Jedite's execution.  
  
TAZZ: More of a question is, if Jedite wins the CWE Title match later tonight, what will it mean for this match? This one is up in the air, but regardless, Jedite is in major trouble here, and I know you couldn't be happier. You reap what you sew in this business, and Jedite is going to find that out first hand.  
  
COLE: Final Justice, Sailors Neptune and Uranus, are going to put their Tag Team Titles on the line against Sailors Jupiter and Venus, and Tazz, the implications in this match, could be more than just the Tag Titles.  
  
TAZZ: This is going to be a good one, Cole. A HUGE one, both teams are equal on all fronts, I cannot wait.  
  
COLE: And I can't wait for this one. Melissa Beryl, goes one on one with the A-Train.  
  
TAZZ: Melissa Beryl, has everyone wanting to take her out, and this time, it's the A-Train. The legend has never been in the ring with the 350 pounder before, and it's always fun to see the Mutha Queen, in action.  
  
COLE: And, of course, it is going to be the CWE Championship on the line, in a Triple Threat Match, and as it stands right now, barring Jedite winning the title tonight, it is going to be Jessie Malor, defending her title against both Kim Possible AND Naraku, and hard to believe, but right now, Jessie is the one being thrown into a MASSIVE war against KP and Naraku.  
  
TAZZ: And the question is, will she HAVE the title in her hands come No Mercy. It could change tonight, but you are right, this one is going to be absolutly BRUTAL, and there are no disqualifications in this thing, Cole. This is going to be sick, twisted, what a match this is going to be, a clash on all fronts of wrestling styles. What a match this will be.  
  
Switch back to ringside. Jedite's music comes on, and he comes out to a array of boos.   
  
COLE: And we are sold out from the Belle Centre in Montreal, over 200,000 will be on hand for that one.  
  
CHIMEL: THE FOLLOWING CONTEST, SCHEDUALED FOR ONE FALL, IS FOR THE CWE CHAMPIONSHIP!! MAKING HIS WAY TO THE RING, THE CHALLENGER, WEIGHING IN AT 309 POUNDS, JEDITE!!  
  
COLE: It was earlier tonight, that Naraku, make some harsh and uncalled for comments about Jessie, [a replay starts of these events from earlier tonight] Melissa assisted her to go and take care of Naraku for Jessie, so Jessie didn't have to be lured into a trap just ten days till No Mercy, but then LOOK AT THIS!!  
  
TAZZ: Jedite, from behind with that chair shot, and HE started to spew HIS words about Jessie, and then he WAS going to go and do the same thing he's BEEN doing to the females here in the CWE, but then the Undertaker came out, and Jedite didn't want Big Evil tonight, but he wanted Jessie to put her title up against him, and she accepted his challenge [return to live action now], and I know Jessie, Cole. She isn't one to back away from a challenge, Cole.  
  
COLE: Do you think Jessie is having second thoughts going into this matchup?  
  
TAZZ: I--I don't know about that, Cole. I think she ALWAYS has alot of thoughts going into any type of match. She wants to be focused, and be at the thick of things.   
  
COLE: Do you think her being a woman in there with a WOMAN -BEATER- that is Jedite, is going to affect her tonight?  
  
TAZZ: I don't think so, Cole. It's hard to take away that gender difference, ESPECIALLY with that CWE Championship title around her waste, but she knows how to. You can take away that advatntage in an intergender matchup, if you are a woman, if you know how to overcome the advantage that that different physique makeup goes, and that is what is so great about the women in the CWE. They can do that, especially Jessie. Just shows why she has the CWE Title right now.  
  
COLE: But we will see if it can help her retain the CWE Championship, it will be Jedite and Jessie, for the title, and it's NEXT!!  
  
They go to a commercial break then come back to the show.  
  
COLE: Back on SmackDown, where Jedite is awaiting the arrival of the Shining Light.  
  
BG: PREPARE FOR TROUBLE/MAKE IT DOUBLE//How can you see into my eyes like open doors?/Leading you down into my core/Where I've become so numb/[she appears, back turned towards the entranceway. The crowd gets REALLY LOUD at this point]Without a soul/My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold/Until you find it there and lead it back home/[Jessie's arms go up and the pyros go off]/(Wake me up)/Wake me up inside/(I can't wake up)/Wake me up inside/(Save me)/Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
She goes to the ring with the crowd getting deafening.  
  
CHIMEL: AND THE OPPONENT, FROM WHEELING, WEST VIRGINIA, SHE WEIGHS IN AT 264 POUNDS, SHE IS THE CWE CHAMPION, THE SHINING LIGHT, JESSIE MALOR!!  
  
COLE: And Jessie, looking dead at Jedite, and you have to wonder, Tazz, what is in the cards, if she does NOT win this match, what this will mean for No Mercy, in just ten days.  
  
TAZZ: Certainly, a LOT is riding on the line in this one match right now. It is going to be interesting [the CWE Championship graphics come on screen] to see, what happens.  
  
COLE: And as dangerous and as brutal and as a sick excuse for a human being that Jedite is, Jessie is going to be knowing that, BUT SHE DROPS THE BELT AND HEAD RIGHT INTO THE RING WITH THOSE RIGHT HANDS, AND THIS MATCH IS OFFICIALLY UNDERWAY!!  
  
TAZZ: JESSIE WAS PSYCHING JEDITE OUT, AND THEN GOING IN FOR THE KILL, OH MY -GOD-!!  
  
COLE: JESSIE, DROPS DOWN JEDITE WITH THAT FLAPJACK SUPLEX, COVER, COULD HAVE THE QUICK VICTORY -HERE-, BUT JEDITE GOT THE SHOULDER UP!!  
  
TAZZ: Jessie, may be looking to end this quickly. She knows that the more she exhurts herself, the more this match will favor Jedite right here.  
  
COLE: Going to that arm bar now is Jessie, working on the right arm of Jedite, and now Jessie, with those elbows to the shoulder of Jedite, snapmare take-DOWN-, AND WHAT A DROP KICK, RIGHT INTO THE NECK OF JEDITE, FROM THE SNAPMARE!!  
  
TAZZ: It looks like right now she wants to zero in on that neck of Jedite. That wouldn't be a bad idea, because Jedite has had problems in the past with opponents who went for that area, and you have to know that Jessie has been studying up on the possible tactics for Jedite. And, as we have mentioned before, Cole, Jessie is not one that you want to take lightly or underestimate. There's a good reason why she IS the CWE Champion, and that is because she capalizes on every single opportunity you give her, and right now, she is showing Jedite how good she really is.  
  
COLE: Jedite, to the side, leap frog by Jessie, and--WOAH HOA!!  
  
TAZZ: JEDITE SAW -THAT- ONE COMING!!  
  
COLE: Jessie, ALMOST catching Jedite COMPLETLY off guard there, and almost hit that Shining Flip, but he got out of the ring in the nick of time.  
  
TAZZ: And that was smart of Jedite to see that one coming, and get the hell out of there, because that was how she sets that up.   
  
COLE: And remember, it is not going to be benificial to let this match drag on. She is going to have to get this match taken care of quickly, and ward off this challenger, in order--LOOK OUT, OUT OF NOWHERE, JESSIE, FLIES THROUGHT THE MIDDLE OF THE ROPES AND TO THE OUTSIDE, SPEARING JEDITE ON THE OUTSIDE OF THE RING!!  
  
TAZZ: OH MY GOD, SHE WENT FLYING, AND SHE IS EFFECTIVE WHEN SHE STARTS FLYING!! OUT OF ALL THE STUFF SHE CAN DO, OUT OF ALL THE STYLE OF WRESTLING THAT SHE CAN UTULIZE TO HER ADVANTAGE, in MY mind, when she goes to the air, look, the hell, OUT!!  
  
COLE: And now Jessie, taking Jedite onto the shoulder, what is she fixing to do here--JEDITE COUNTERS, AND -RAMMED- JESSIE INTO THE STEET RING POST, LIKE A SPEEDING MACK TRUCK HITTING A BRICK WALL!!  
  
TAZZ: Oh my God.  
  
COLE: AND--OH MY!! JEDITE, JUST LANDED THAT BIG BOOT, HARD INTO THE FACE OF JESSIE!!  
  
TAZZ: And just like that, the tide of this match has turned in Jedite's favor, and this looks bad for Jessie, you saw how hard she ran into that steel ring post, we need to take another shot of this, listen to the impact [the duble featrure begins, and we hear the sickening hit that Jessie just took into the steel ring post].  
  
COLE: And then, from there, Jedite just lays out the Shining Light with that huge boot to the face, and right now [the double feature ends] Jedite, with the Shining Light, back in the ring, and those straight underhand chops to the throat of the current CWE Champion. To the ropes, and Jessie ducks underneath a clothesline, and Jedite, going for a tilt-a-whilrl, BUT LOOK AT JESSIE!!  
  
TAZZ: TRYING TO REVERSE IT---!!  
  
Jedite then reverses the attempted reversal with a MASSIVE powerbomb on Jessie, planting her on the canvas.  
  
COLE: WOW!!!  
  
TAZZ: OH, MY, -GOD-!!  
  
COLE: And the cover, could be the new CHAMPION, BUT NO, JESSIE, JUST NEARLY, GOT THAT SHOULDER UP!!  
  
TAZZ: That was close, Cole. That was VERY close, that was some powerbomb he did right there.  
  
COLE: And Jedite, was one second away from getting that title, and what that could've meant for the entire CWE. To the turnbuckle now goes Jessie and WHAT A CLOTHESLINE BY JEDITE!! To the opposite turnbuckle, AND AGAIN, JEDITE, WITH THAT HUGE clothesline, again, takes Jessie, down to the mat.  
  
TAZZ: Jedite knows that right now, Jessie is not in a good way, and Jessie, trying to get back up.  
  
COLE: We saw Jedite in the past, say that women should never be in the CWE main event division, but from there, we saw him use some VERY disturbing ways to make that point KNOWN, as he has assulted many women here in the CWE, in ways that made us cringe.  
  
TAZZ: And the scary -THING- about it--!  
  
COLE: WOW!! WHAT A DDT INTO THE COVER BY JEDITE, COULD -HAVE- HER, NO!!  
  
TAZZ: As I was trying to point out, the scary thing about all of this is that we are seeing something out of Jedite that we have never seen before, which is downright INTENSITY, and that is something that get you known here in the CWE. I don't agree with the way he has GOTTEN that, but he has gotten it, bottom line, and that is something that is going to prove to be a problem if he continues to show this side of him.  
  
COLE: Jedite, irish whip again, but Jessie, battling back with a reversal, in to a hip toss, and now Jessie, with shots to the face of Jedite, back into the ropes goes Jedite, and missing with the clothesline, and now Jessie---!!  
  
TAZZ: WOAH MAN!!  
  
COLE: NICE SPINNING HEEL KICK TO THE BACK OF THE HEAD, BUT JESSIE, MAY HAVE BECOME WINDED FROM THE EARLIER ASSULT BY JEDITE, UNABLE TO MAKE THAT IMMEDIATE COVER!!  
  
TAZZ: -MAY- HAVE BEEN?! SHE HAS BEEN NEARLY DECIMATED BY JEDITE, AND JESSIE, IS FIGHTING FOR HER LIFE RIGHT NOW!!  
  
COLE: Into the cover, just barely hooking the outside LEG, and Jedite, gets that shoulder up.  
  
TAZZ: NOW'S the time for Jessie, to get back into this, nice standing to spinning neck breaker, and that may be what she must do to win this match. To keep him grounded.  
  
COLE: To the far side, and a sliding kick into the ribs of Jedite, right into the cover, TWO, and a kickout, and now ths Shining Light, again, going after Jedite with those right forearms to the side of the face, and to the far side, leap frog by Jessie, and---WOW!!! WHAT A CLOTHESLINE, ALMOST WHIPPING JEDITE FOR A DAMN LOOP, COVER, LEG IS HOOKED, AND--NO!! JEDITE JUST GOT THE DAMN SHOULDER UP!!  
  
TAZZ: That was some SHOT by the Shining Light, the hardest I have ever seen her HIT someone since she even came INTO the CWE. That is something that maybe Naraku and KP have to watch out for.  
  
COLE: And speaking of which, we are now getting word from the camera crew following that car that they are headed for that place that we saw earlier, and if THAT, is any indication, Naraku is in for it.  
  
TAZZ: And it's going to be hard to go to sleep tonight if she is going to do what I think she is going to do to Naraku--LOOK OUT!!  
  
COLE: STUNNER BY JESSIE, AND NOW RIGHT TO---UH OH!!  
  
TAZZ: UH OH IS RIGHT, WE'VE SEEN HER DO THIS BEFORE, COLE!! JACKHAMMER, COMING UP!!  
  
COLE: UP IN THE VERTICAL SUPLEX -POSITION-, AND JACKHAMMER, BUT JESSIE, MIGHT HAVE BEEN HURT HERSELF, ON THAT EXCHANGE, TRYING TO GET INTO THE COVER, AND DOES SO, HOOKING THE OUTSIDE -LEG-, AND ALMOST HAD HIM, AS JEDITE, ROLLED OUT!!  
  
TAZZ: Not often do you see Jessie go for her power moves, because she usually doesn't need to, but when she does, it's effective. She is usually more comfortable with using her speed and agility to mix in with her other styles, but right there, that is just pure, unauldrated STRENGTH, coming from a woman, but it's not surprising to anyone who has ever seen her in the ring, OH MY -GOD-!!  
  
COLE: JESSIE, WITH A SPEAR, ALMOST BROKE JEDITE IN HALF, AND NOW SHE CAN FEEL IT!!  
  
TAZZ: THAT INTENSITY, THAT JESSIE CAN GET, IS SOMETHING ELSE, I'VE SEEN IT, AND HERE SHE GOES!!  
  
COLE: SHE IS GOING TO LOOK TO TRY IT AGAIN, BUT LOOK AT WHAT JEDITE HAS IN HIS HANDS!!  
  
TAZZ: SOME BRASS KNUCKS IN HIS HANDS, AND NEITHER JESSIE, NOR REFEREE BRIAN HEBNER, KNOWS THAT HE JUST DID THAT!!  
  
COLE: AND HERE COMES JESSIE, WHIPPED TO THE FAR SIDE, AND LEAP FROG, GOING FOR THE SH--WAIT A MINUTE, JESSIE DIDN'T GO THE ENTIRE LENGTH, JEDITE WENT FOR THE BRASS KNUCKS, BUT JESSIE DUCKED, KICK TO THE -MID-SECTION, AND A DOUBLE ARM DDT, JESSIE MAY HAVE SEEN THEM WHILE DOING THE LEAP FROG, AND STOPPED THAT ON A DIME, WHAT GREAT SENSE OF SIGHT, BY JESSIE!!  
  
TAZZ: And that is just great smarts, when you know something is not right, you try to see why you have that feeling, and Jessie, the experience that she has had with being screwed out of something after all of her hard work and dedication, saw THAT one coming a mile away.  
  
COLE: But Jedite still has them on, and Hebner may have not got the glimpse of the knucks.  
  
TAZZ: And that is because Hebner didn't have the angle that Jessie had. And there's more great wrestling by Jessie, continue to stay on him, with that hammerlock, Jedite, trying deseratly to get to the ropes, and does so.  
  
COLE: And Brian Hebner, issuing the five count here, and Jessie, breaks it easily.  
  
TAZZ: Nice job by Jedite, knowing where he is, but Jessie, may have seen the calm before the storm--oh no, Cole, look what Jedite has NOW!!  
  
COLE: That steel pipe, that has been infamous for him in recent weeks, and it may happen here tonight, Jessie, going to grab Jedite--BUT GOT THE LEAD PIPE TO THE TEMPLE OF JESSIE, RIGHT IN FRONT OF THE REFEREE, AND HEBNER, RINGS THE BELL!!  
  
TAZZ: JEDITE HAS BEEN DISQUALIFIED, I DON'T THINK HE CARES ANYMORE, HE KNEW HE WAS IN SERIOUS TROUBLE, AND TOOK ADVANTAGE OF ANOTHER AREA HE KNOWS HOW TO DO, AND THAT IS TO HURT SOMEONE!!  
  
COLE: JESSIE GOT ALL OF THAT STEEL PIPE, AND SHE IS STRUGGLING TO GET BACK UP!!  
  
TAZZ: WOULDN'T -YOU- BE IF YOU GOT---OH NO, JEDITE, NO!!  
  
COLE: HE'S REMOVED THAT TURNBUCKLE PADDING, EXPOSING THE METAL HOOK!!  
  
TAZZ: DEJA VU ALL OVER AGAIN, COLE!! MOON WENT FOR THIS, CATSY GOT THIS, AND EVEN REELENA, IF YOU REMEMBER -THAT- ONE!!  
  
COLE: AND JEDITE, GOING TO GO DO THE SAME TO THE---WAIT A MINUTE!! THE UNDERTAKER, AND HE CLOBBERS JEDITE IN THE HEAD, SAVING THE SHINING LIGHT!!  
  
TAZZ: BIG EVIL, REMINDING JEDITE, THAT HE IS TRESSPASSING ON HIS YARD, SOMETHING TELLS ME THAT THIS MATCH IS GOING TO BE A GOOD ONE BETWEEN THESE TWO!!  
  
COLE: AND UNDERTAKER, GOING TO SEND JEDITE FOR A BIG -RIDE- WITH THAT HUGE CHOKESLAM!!  
  
TAZZ: AND LOOK AT THIS KID, OUR CWE CHAMPION, JESSIE!!  
  
COLE: AND JESSIE, THE BRAVE GIRL THAT SHE IS, GETTING BACK UP, AND TELLING THE FANS THAT SHE STILL WANTS TO DO IT!! THE SHINING FLIP!!  
  
TAZZ: THIRD TIME IS A CHARM!! SHE TRIED THIS TWICE NOW, BUT SHE IS GOING TO TRY ONE MORE TIME TO DO THIS!!  
  
COLE: AND JEDITE IS NEAR OUT OF IT, JESSIE, SENDS JEDITE TO THE FAR SIDE, LEAP FROG---AND THIS TIME, SHE DOES IT!! THE SHINING FLIP!!  
  
TAZZ: OH MAN, COLE!! SHE'S GOT HIM WAY UP, THAT POWER IN HER LEGS, SURPIRIOR LEG STRENGTH BY THIS YOUNG GIRL, AND BACK -OVER-!!  
  
COLE: AND JEDITE, IN MY ESTIMATION, GOT WHAT HE DESERVED!! THE TITLE STAYS IN THE HANDS OF THE CHAMPION, THAT WE CAN BE -PROUD- OF!!  
  
TAZZ: NO DOUBT, THOUGH, THIS IS GOING TO ENRAGE JEDITE EVEN -MORE- NOW THAT EVER!!  
  
Switch back to that bridge that we saw earlier.  
  
TAZZ: Oh no.  
  
COLE: That's the area that they were earlier on, and it seems as if that is where they are headed--!  
  
Suddenly, the car that KP was driving that hit Naraku earlier tonight comes into view.  
  
TAZZ: Oh my God, Cole. That's the car.  
  
COLE: And if this is what we think is going to happen, then Narkau is in some serious problems.  
  
Go to their final commercial break, then come back.  
  
[start CWE ctlip promo]  
  
NARRORATOR: AND NOW, THE CWE SMACK OF THE NIGHT, BROUGHT TO YOU BY SPRITE REMIX!! REMIX THE RULES!! REMIX THE FLAVOR!! REFRESH, RETHINK, RE-MIX-!!  
  
{flashback to earlier tonight}  
  
COLE: HEY!!  
  
TAZZ: WHAT THE -HELL-?!!  
  
COLE: THAT CAR--I-IT JUST RAN NARAKU OVER, THAT THING CAME OUT OF NOWHERE!!  
  
...The driver stops and gets out, and it ends up being KIM POSSIBLE being the driver, and she slams the door behind her.  
  
COLE: OH, MY, -GOD-!!  
  
...TAZZ: What the hell?  
  
KP: YOU WANNA SEE IT, NARAKU?! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LUCKY ENOUGH, TO SEE THE SIDE OF ME, THAT NO ONE, HAS EVER, -EVER-, SEE BEFORE!!  
  
She then grabs the unconcious and limp Naraku, ties him up with the chain, and drags the tightly bound and limp Naraku to the trunk of the car....She gets Naraku completly into the trunk, and she closes the trunk.  
  
KP: ...I'M GOING TO RIDE YOU, ALL THE WAY, TO -HELL-!!!!!   
  
She then gets in, starts the car, and skids off out of the lot, and presumably, out of the arena.  
  
...TAZZ: WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY GOING, COLE?!!  
  
{end flashback}  
  
[end CWE clip promo]  
  
Come back to that bridge, and where that car is.   
  
COLE: Back on SmackDown, Michael Cole and Tazz at ringside, and---.  
  
Kim Possible, the driver, then gets out of the car, which is now aimed to drive straight for the ramp that is near the side of the bridge (coutrtesy of her getting it there earlier before SmackDown went on air).  
  
TAZZ: Oh my God, Cole, this is bad.  
  
KP: WE'RE HERE, NARAKU!! HOW DO YOU LIKE IT, HUH?! THIS IS A REAL NICE PLACE IN NEW JERSY!! PEACEFUL, RELAXING, RIGHT WHRE I WANT YOU, TO MAKE, YOUR FINAL RESTING PLACE, NOW WOULD IT BE?!  
  
She then pops open the trunk, and we see Naraku, obviously she was making sure he stayed out cold for a good long while, because he's STILL out cold.  
  
KP: How did you like that sleeping stuff I put on you earlier, huh? Sleeping like a baby. You won't be for very long. [she closes down the trunk]. You know, you could've not set me off. I would've been MORE than happy to just kick your as at No Mercy. We could've had a great match. But, oh no. YOU, the GREAT NARAKU, just HAD to take my life, and make it a living HELL, did you? I was fine about THAT, too. You called me a Disney freak. No big there. You said I didn't deserve to be in the CWE. I admit, I'm not the most likely person to BE in the CWE. You wanted me to lose every time. Well, so not the drama there. But then, you did the one thing, that I told Vince McMahon, never to do to me, which was to harm, Ashely. She has been the one person, that I would die for, and YOU!! YOU HAD TO BRUN HER HOUSE WITH HER INSIDE, DID YOU?!! YOU WANTED ME TO FEEL, THAT PAIN [crying and sobbing a bit now]!! WHY, NARAKU?!! YOU'RE FORCING ME TO DO THIS!! AND FOR WHAT?!! SO YOU CAN GET ME OUT OF THE CWE?! OR BECAUSE YOU VIEW ME, AS THE ONLY THING, KEEPING YOU FROM THE CWE TITLE?!! IT WON'T MATTER, BECAUSE, IN A FEW MINUTES, I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU, FEEL THAT PAIN!! I WANT -YOU- TO SUFFER!!  
  
She then takes a 2 by 4, and puts one end of it on the gas pedal, and wedging the other end into the space between it and the seat, thereby flooring the gas pedal.  
  
COLE: Oh my God!  
  
TAZZ: Someone has GOT to stop this. She is too upset to think about what she is doing. Two wrongs don't make a right  
  
KP: NARAKU, BEFORE I SEND YOU TO YOUR GRAVE, I WANT YOU TO THINK ABOUT, WHAT IT FEELS LIKE!! TO NEVER BE ABLE, TO BE ACCEPTED!! WHAT IT'S LIKE, TO BE POPULAR!! AND I WANT YOU, TO BEG FOR FORGIVENESS!! SAVOR, YOUR LAST, DEEP BREATH, THINKING, OF WHY!! WHY YOU STARTED THIS, AND WHAT YOU GOT YOURSELF INTO!! I'M NOT THE INNOCENT GIRL YOU THINK I AM!! I CAN BE A DOWNRIGHT -BITCH-, AND YOU, ARE GOING TO SEE IT, BUT YOU WILL SEE IT, IN -HELL-!!  
  
She then turns the ignigion, and starts up the engine, thereby making it rev up, and all it will take now is the pull of a strap to set it loose.  
  
TAZZ: Oh no, KP, don't do this.  
  
KP: [screaming bloody HELL now] YOU TRIED TO TAKE OUT MELISSA!! YOU TRIED TO BREAK ZACH GOWEN'S LEG!! YOU TRIED TO BURN ASHELY, SCREW JESSIE, YOU TRIED, TO HURT ME!! YOU MADE A FATAL MISTAKE, NARAKU, AND IT IS GOING TO BE YOUR LAST!!! SEE YOU IN HELL, NARAKU!! HAVE A NICE -RIDE-!!  
  
TAZZ: NO, KIM, DON'T LOWER YOURSELF!! DON'T DO IT!!!  
  
COLE: NARAKU IS IN THAT TRUNK, UNCONCIOUS!!  
  
TAZZ: MY GOD, NO!!! NO!!!!  
  
With that, SHE PULLS THE STRAP, AND THE CAR ZOOMS TOWARD THE RAMP!!  
  
The car ZIPS OFF OF THE RAMP, FALLING DOWN INTO THE RIVER BELOW, AND MAKING A HUGE SPLASH, THE CAR'S BELLY SHOWING ABOVE THE WATER, THE CAR SLOWLY SINKING TO THE POINT WHERE THERE IS NOTHING LEFT TO SEE!!  
  
The camera down near the river bank then zooms up to where the ramp was to see KP standing in a panoramic-style pose, looking down with a sadistic look on her face down to where the car landed in the water, and just stands there, looking on.   
  
The copyright logo comes on screen as we see her for a few more seconds before the screen fades to black.  
  
They go off the air.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
CWE. Entertainment.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Taking orders for No Mercy. Join the group "cwfpayperview" on Yahoo Groups, or e-mail me directly at the e-mail at the top of this document asking for it. Until next time, SEE YA! 


	5. 10 02 2003

CWE SMACKDOWN (10.02.2003)  
  
WRITER AND OWNER: darkpower (darkpowrjd@aol.com)  
  
RATING: TV-14 DSVL  
  
DISCLAIMER: None of the characters are mine (besides my original characters), but the stories are all mine.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
RINGSIDE ANNOUNCERS  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Michael Cole  
  
Tazz  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
BACKSTAGE  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Josh Matthews  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
VENUE: Gund Arena in Cleveland, Ohio  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
ATTITUDE....ENTERTAINMENT....CWE!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
[Cue Smack Down intro]  
  
BG: UH UH/DEH DEH DEH/C'MON/UH/YEAH/DUCE/HEY YO/THIS IS MY LIFE/MY TIME/MY RIGHTS/MY RHYMES/MY GRIME/MY STRUGGLE/HUSTLE'S SWEATIN AND MY BLOOD TOO/MY PREDATOR SMELLS FEAR AND I SMELL A LOT/MY COMPETITORS FLINCH SCARED/CAUSE THEY SMELT I WAS HOT/I WANT IT ALL THE EXCESS/THE SEX AND MUCH SUCCESS/STRESS SUCKS/I WANT IT ALL/NO LESS/C'MON  
  
[end Smack Down intro]  
  
Switch to an undisclosed location right after the SD intro ends, where Ashely Beryl is seen in a mobile home of some kind, without the engine and cab on it.  
  
COLE: Welcome to SmackDown, Michael Cole and Tazz at ringside, and there is Ashely Beryl, we were hearing, all week, that something was going to happen that would put Ashely in harm's way. We were being told that, by the request of Kim Possible and Ashely's mother, Melissa, who is not here tonight, still suffering after that brutal attack by the A-Train in an undisclosed medical facility, to have Ashely be put in an undisclosed location that not even they are told of. No one else but the cameraman, there tonight, knows where they are.  
  
TAZZ: Well, Cole, I know that Ashely is a tough girl, she can hang with the big boys here, but in this case, this is the right idea. Cannot be too careful, with someone with that much of bad intentions, as Naraku.  
  
COLE: And remember, this was also a request from KP to Ashely that she would not be here tonight, thus the reason why Ashely didn't defy that any tonight. remember the bond between those two is stronger than it's ever been.  
  
Switch back to ringside.  
  
BG: Bold motherf**ker don't you limit your mind.  
  
TAZZ: AND SPEAKING OF KP, HERE SHE COMES TO THE RING!!  
  
COLE: AND I BET SHE SAW ASHELY IN THAT SAFE PLACE, ONE CAN HOPE!! Welcome to SmackDown, we are at the sold out Gund Arena in Cleveland, Ohio, Ashely's and Melissa's hometown, and tonight, I can believe, Ashely may be in the safest place of all if she is here in Cleveland tonight.  
  
TAZZ: Well, we can't blow the cover, because even WE don't know where they are, Cole. But I don't think that Ashely is really in any need of protecting. She is a VERY good compeditor, and cannot wait to get back into the ring, but it was just that KP was worried because of all of the craziness that has been happening lately on SmackDown, that tonight wasn't the night to go about taking any risks, and she did that for Ashely, but she is out here right now, Cole, and she is't too happy after what happened last week, Cole.  
  
KP: You know, I've been hearing alot of crap thrown at me lately by McMahon, by Naraku, by that hairy-backed FREAK of the A-Train, and I can handle that. Last week, I got beaten, battered, and bruised by Jessie, in a match which I wouldn't mind doing again with her, one on one, in the near future. [crowd cheers]  
  
COLE: What a match THAT was last week for the CWE Championship.  
  
KP: Now I don't mind that, because I say, BRING IT ON!! Because everyone here, and in the back knows, that I'm all about, getting the job done, and I GOT THE DAMN JOB DONE!! [crowd cheers again] However, last week, I saw Naraku, hit Melissa Beryl, with a damn CAR, and then, get out, and say something that made my blood boil over. He said that Ashely was his next target. [crowd boos]  
  
TAZZ: These people in Cleveland aren't too happy with that one.  
  
KP: Well, Naraku, after hearing all that you had to say, in that threat to Ashely, I would have to say, that you made, a GRAVE mistake. [crowd is shocked]  
  
TAZZ: UH OH!!  
  
KP: You see, say whatevr you will about me, BUT DON'T YOU DARE, MAKE THREATS LIKE THAT, TOWARDS THOSE THAT I CARE ABOUT!! AND THAT IS -ESPECIALLY- TO ASHELY!!!! [crowd cheers] Now, as you may have heard, I convinced her, against her own judgement, to stay out of harms way, and you will never find her. Hell, even I don't know where they have her at. And if I can't find her, you DEFINITLY won't, Naraku.  
  
COLE: The only ones that know where she is is Ashely and the camaeraman that was filming that earlier.  
  
KP: But Naraku, while she is ther, I'M RIGHT HERE!! AND NARAKU, I AM SICK AND TIRED, OF YOU CONTINUING TO MAKE IDLE THREATS LIKE THAT, AND I SWEAR TO CHRIST, IF YOU DO HURT HER, THEN I WILL KILL YOUR ASS, DEAD CENTER, ON THE -SPOT-!! [crowd cheers] AND NARAKU, I CAME OUT HERE, RIGHT HERE AND NOW, TO CALL YOU OUT HERE!! I KNOW, THAT WE HAVE A MATCH AT NO MERCY, TRIPLE THREAT, CWE CHAMPIONSHIP, ALONGSIDE JESSIE!! YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE TO GET IN -MY- FACE, LAST THURSDAY!! I WANT YOU, IN THIS RING, AND WE CAN FIGHT, RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW, IN CLEVELAND OHIO!! [crowd cheers loudly] COME ON OUT, YOU LITTLE SON OF A -BITCH-!! NO ONE, DOES THIS TO -MY- FRIENDS!!  
  
She waits, and no answer.  
  
COLE: Well, KP is calling Naraku out here, but Tazz, I don't think Naraku is biting at THIS invitation.  
  
TAZZ: I don't blame him, Cole. Would YOU go in there with someone looking for a fight, as poised and focused as SHE is right now?  
  
KP: COME ON, NARAKU!! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!! Well, I guess I can't argue, since you have that HEAD SO FAR UP MCMAHON'S ASS!! [crowd cheers LOUDER now]  
  
COLE: WOW!!!  
  
KP: [after about a minute now with no answer] OK, since you aren't going to come and face me, I guess, I'M GONNA HAVE TO COME BACK THERE, AND DRAG YOUR SORRY ASS OUT HERE, -FOR- YOU!! [she drops the mic and eads out of the ring and eventually back in the back]  
  
COLE: OHHH MY!! KIM POSSIBLE, THE GIRL THAT CAN DO ANYTHING, IS GOING TO PROVE THAT SHE CAN FIND NARAKU AND BRING HIM OUT HERE, HERE TONIGHT!!  
  
TAZZ: I DON'T WANT TO BE NARAKU TONIGHT!!  
  
COLE: KP IS ON A DANGEROUS MISSION!!   
  
TAZZ: THIS KID DOESN'T KNOW THE MEANING OF -FEAR-!!  
  
They go to a commercial break, then return to the show.  
  
Switch to the back, where KP is kicking doors down, looking for Naraku, in a great rage.  
  
KP: WHERE ARE YOU, NARAKU!! [she opens a door rather abruptly, no one in the room] I'M COMING FOR YOU, YOU LITTLE SON-OF-A-BITCH!! [she opens another door, apparently there is someone in there, but not Naraku] COME ON OUT!! YOU WANT TO MESS WITH MY FRIENDS, YOU MESS WITH ME!! [no avail in finding him] Where is that little bastard. [she walks off camera]  
  
Switch back to ringside. FBI's music plays, and out they come to the ring.  
  
CHIMEL: THE FOLLOWING CONTEST IS SCHEDUALED FOR ONE FALL, AND IT WILL DECIDE THE FOURTH TEAM FOR THE FOUR CORNERS MATCH FOR NEXT WEEK!! APPROACHING THE RING BY CHUCK PALUMBO, NUNZIO, JOHNNY STAMBOLLI, FULL BLOODED ITALIANS, FBI!!  
  
COLE: Tonight, it's a fight between the FBI, Jamie Noble, and this new kid on the block called RD.  
  
TAZZ: That's right, Cole. This RD fellow gets to make his in ring debut, in a match to decide the fourth team for next weeks SmackDown. A Four Corners match with the F.G.J. Full Grown Jezzibels, The Bashams, and another team of Dillihay's choosing to decide the Number One Contenders for the CWE Tag Team Championship at No Mercy.  
  
Jamie Noble's music plays.  
  
CHIMEL: AND THE OPPONENTS. FIRST, WEIGHING IN AT 170 POUNDS, BEING ACCOMPANIED BY NIDIA, JAMIE NOBLE!!  
  
COLE: Noble must be excited for one of two reasons. Either it's because he's getting a first shot at some gold in the CWE, or he's gonna be getting some action after the match with Nidia.  
  
TAZZ: I'm not sure, Cole. Maybe he's got both on his mind, either way he has got to be focused on the match and not on Nidia. And tonight, CWE SmackDown is brought to you by Taco Bell, reminding you to spice up the night.  
  
COLE: And by the Scarface Two Disc Anniversary Collectors Edition DVD, experiences the classic, and own it forever, out now, from Universal DVD.  
  
TAZZ: And by Soul Calibur 2, the only game that puts the weapons into your hands, on the Playstation 2, XBox, and Nintendo Gamecube, out in stores now, from Namco.  
  
BG: 5...4...3...2...1...0 WHOOOOOOOSH! [Silence] BOOOOOOOOM! SO, YOU THINK YOUR UNTOUCHABLE! SHUT UP/DON'T WANNA HEAR YOUR VOICE/SHUT UP/I'M SICK OF ALL THE NOISE/THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN SAY THAT MEANS A DAMN THING TO ME/SO SHUT UP  
  
"Shut Up" by Kelly Osbourne plays. As a blue-haired boy, wearing blue jeans, blue shirt, and a blue leather jacket comes to the ring.  
  
CHIMEL: AND HIS PARTNER, WEIGHTING IN AT 210 POUNDS, RD!!  
  
COLE: And here comes the newest person to the CWE, RD. I think he should have come in a one-on-one match, not make his debut in a tag team match.  
  
TAZZ: I have to agree on that, Cole, but I think this kid may have some skills. I've seen him in many forms in the past. We'll see how he handles the CWE.  
  
COLE: Referee Jimmy Cordera calls for the bell, and this match is underway. Noble starts the match against Nunzio, you got to believe that Misty has got to be irrate after what happend nearing the end of the match, and then AFTER the match.  
  
TAZZ: Yeah, Miyu comes in and tombstone piledrives Mitsy to that chair, but Misty could be looking for payback against Miyu.   
  
COLE: Nunzio is trying to put Jamie Noble in his place, but Jamie quickly rolls Nunzio up, TWO, AND A KICKOUT BY NUNZIO! This is an unlikely match with the FBI, the redneck, and the new kid on the block, but it could be rewarding for one of these two teams.  
  
TAZZ: Yeah, a chance to fight in the Four Corners Tag Team against The F.G.J., The Bashams, and a tag team of the owner's choosing. Winning team faces Final Justice at No Mercy.  
  
COLE: And the FBI is so far dominating this match, keeping Noble away from RD, who is despreatly looking for a tag. Look at Nidia, what's she doing?  
  
TAZZ: I think she's distracting Stamboli and Nunzio, and it looks like it's paying off cause Noble is craling over to his corner, and he made the tag to RD.   
  
COLE: The ref sees the tag, but the FBI are two don't have a clue. RD is tapping them on their shoulders and , RD JUST GAVE NUNZIO AND STAMBOLI A DOUBLE CLOTHESLINE!! AND PALUMBO GETTING INVOLVED, BUT LOOK AT RD HE'S GIVING PALUMBO SOME PUNCHES OF HIS OWN, SHADES OF BUBBA RAY DUDLEY!  
  
TAZZ: NOW WHAT'S HE DOING? He's sending Nunzio towards Noble's corner, Stamboli towards the FBI's corner, and Palumbo towards the empty corner. NOW HE'S CALLING IN NOBLE AND NIDIA, COLE, WHAT ARE THOSE THREE GONNA DO!  
  
COLE: You're guess is as good as mine, now RD is saying something to them pointing to each of the FBI, and IT LOOKS LIKE THEIR SPLASHING INTO EACH MEMBER OF THE FBI IN A RAPID, ALMOST PINBALL LIKE SPEED!  
  
TAZZ: HE NEVER SHOWED ME THIS TRICK DURING PRACTICE, I THINK HE'S CALLING THIS THE PINBALL EFFECT!  
  
COLE: AND ALL THE MEMBERS OF THE FBI ARE IN LA-LA LAND, BUT STAMBOLI IS THE LEGAL MAN, AND RD KNOWING THAT TOO IS SENDING HIM FLYING TO THE ROPES. WHAT'S RD DOING KNOW, TAZZ?  
  
TAZZ: I THINK---YES, HE'S GOING FOR THE RD-RIVER! OH MY, -GOD-!! GRABBING HIM FOR A TOMBSTONE PILEDRIVER, BUT HE'S STARTED GOING AROUND AND AROUND, I THINK RD AND STAMBOLI ARE GETTING DIZZY!  
  
COLE: AND RD JUST PLANTED STAMBOLI AFTER A SPINNING VARIATION OF THE TOMBSTONE PILEDRIVER, NOW RD HAS PINNED STAMBOLI---TWO---AND RD AND NOBLE ARE GOING TO THE FOUR CORNERS MATCH!!!  
  
CHIMEL: THE WINNERS OF THIS MATCH, JAMIE NOBLE AND RD!!  
  
COLE: Tazz, this was a great match and there were two moves that sealed victory for these two here tonight.  
  
Goes to Replay.  
  
TAZZ: Absoultly, Cole. The Pinball Effect which involved Noble, RD, and Nidia, that move litterly threw the FBI off it's gameplan, while Noble handled Nunzio and Nidia was battling Palumbo. RD sets Stamboli up for the RD-river, the pinfall, two, and victory for those two, now those two are getting the shot at the Four Corners match for next week.  
  
SD logo wooshes on and off the screen.  
  
Switch to the back, where KP is continuing to search for Naraku, in the back parking lot.  
  
COLE: And, as we saw earlier here tonight, Kim Possible, on the search for Naraku, in that back parking lot now.  
  
KP: ARE YOU OUT HERE, NARAKU?!! HUH?!! [she gets a lead pipe from near the outside wall of the arena, on the ground] I WANT YOUR -ASS- TONIGHT, YOU LITTLE SON OF A BITCH!! [she goes into the production truck, and everyone is scared of her and that lead pipe (not scared of her by herself, but by her WITH the pipe)] Oh, sorry. Has anyone seen Naraku anywhere around here? [she gets a collective "no" response from everyone in the truck] NARAKU, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!! [the lot is still and quiet from where the camera is pointing at]. Where the hell IS that creepy little bastard? [she walks off the camera]  
  
Cut to a commercial break then return to the show.  
  
The A-Train's music comes on, and out he comes to the ring.  
  
CHIMEL: THE FOLLOWING CONTEST IS SCHEDUALED FOR ONE FALL!! INTRODUCING FIRST, FROM BOSTON MASS, WEIGHING IN AT 350 POUNDS, THE A-TRAIN!! [crowd boos]  
  
COLE: Well, we understand that Melissa Beryl is not here tonight due to what the A-Train did to Melissa, but she will be back next week, and she will have to start prepairing for No Mercy, because earlier today, we learned that, [the No Mercy animated match screens and avitars come up] Melissa Beryl will BE one on one with the 350 pounder, the A-Train, at No Mercy, and Tazz, what will Melissa do, once she is able to get her hands on the A-Train.  
  
TAZZ: I'll tell you what, Cole, the A-Train has been giving her problems as of late, and I got to believe that the A-Train is going to have some prices to pay when Melissa Beryl, gets the chance to have her revenge come No Mercy.  
  
COLE: But tonight [back to ringside], it is the A-Train, going one on one with Sailor Jupiter, at the order of Vince McMahon, a warm-up match for the A-Train, as it was rumored to have been labeled as by the boss.  
  
TAZZ: Well, there is no doubt in my mind that Jupiter may be able to give the A-Train a challenge. She knows how to use her other abilities, but I don't like her chances here tonight.  
  
Sailor Jupiter's music comes on, and she comes out to the ring.  
  
CHIMEL: AND HIS OPPONENT, FROM TOKYO, JAPAN, WEIGHING IN AT 276 POUNDS, SAILOR JUPITER!!  
  
COLE: And she looks like she is ready here tonight for action, but I don't think that this isn't going to be a good match for her, as referee Bill Hussey calls for the bell, and we are officially underway here in this one. Jupiter, a little hesitant to lock it up with this 350 pounder here, but finally does so, and the A-Train, overpowering her, sinding her to the TURNBUCKLE, and the A-Train, almost decapitated Jupiter with that big clothesline into the turnbuckle.  
  
TAZZ: Jupiter is going to have to use more of her quickness to take down this beast that is the A-Trian. He isn't too fast. Take out a knee or something that would take out a limb, get the Train off of his vertical base, you do not one to go toe to toe with this animal.  
  
COLE: We have still to see Naraku, he is nowhere to be FOUND, as the Train, with one hell of a spinebuster, into the COVER, but Jupiter, kicks out. We know that the Train, is becoming Naraku's right hand man as of late, putting Melissa on the shelf for a week's time, and Naraku had him do that for what would've been a huge payoff, but A-Train said that he would do it for -free-, as the A-Train, sending Jupiter into the trunbuckle again, but Jupiter puts on the breaks, nice back elbow, off the near SIDE, AND HAT A VICIOUS BULLDOG!!  
  
TAZZ: That's what you need to do to take the Train off his gameplan there. To continue to get him to the ground, and then to stay on him, use your quickness and agility to make him have to catch you, and in the process, speed up the match.  
  
COLE: And Jupiter, has some strength, as well, and she is a su-PIRIOR ATHLETE, WITH THAT HUGE PRESSING KICK, INTO THE ADOMEN OF THE 350 POUNDER, HOOK OF THE -LEG-, and the Train, got the shoulder up quickly, but that is the martial arts   
  
-BACKGROUND---!!  
  
TAZZ: [chuckling] What a SHOT!!  
  
COLE: Straight up martial arts back kick, making A-Train see stars, to the far SIDE, AND A STRAIGHT FLYING--FOREARM, BUT A-TRAIN, REVERSED INTO A POWERSLAM, COVER, TWO, AND JUPITER, GETS OUT OF THAT BEFORE THE COUNT OF THREE!!  
  
TAZZ: What a powerslam, what a reversal by the 350 pounder.  
  
COLE: A-Train, getting Jupiter back up, and now into that kneeling bear hug, those big, tree-like arms, wrapped around the small of Jupiter's back.  
  
TAZZ: You don't want to get caught in this for too long, Cole. That will wear your back down to nothing in no time. Those shots from Juptier to the back of the 350 pound Train is having no effect, this may be all that she wrote here, if the A-Train can keep this on her.  
  
COLE: Jupiter is starting to become out of gas right here, and the Train, not letting up with those limbs, wrapped around Jupiter as tightly as he can.  
  
TAZZ: She was trying to maybe get those arms under him to go for a gut-wrench, I don't think that was too wise there, but she's still trying to get those long arms under him there.  
  
COLE: Jupiter is a talented athlete, but can she get out of this thing? That bear--WAIT A MINUTE, THOUGH, JUPITER, FIGHTING BACK WITH THE KICKS TO THE MIDSECTION!!  
  
TAZZ: That is SMART by Jupiter.  
  
COLE: And now going to the ropes, off of them--SPINNING NECKBREAKER, AND THAT, COULD GIVE JUPITER SOME TIOME TO GET SOME OF THAT BLOOD FLOWING ONCE AGAIN!!  
  
TAZZ: She could also make the cover, but the A-Train's bear hug, did it's damage on that girl there. It's hard to take her down, but the A-Train could have done it right here and now.  
  
COLE: Jupiter, getting back to her feet, and getting the A-Train back to his feet, and to the turnbuckle goes the 350 pounder, and now Sailor Jupiter, still trying to reccoperate from that bear hug, is starting to feel it here.  
  
TAZZ: Massive shots to the gut--WOAH MAN!!  
  
COLE: THAT MASSIVE ROUNDHOUSE KICK TO THE FACE OF THE A-TRAIN, AND NOW TO THE OPPOSITE CORNER, BEING FOCUSED MAKES HER MORE DANGEROUS AND DEADLY, AND--SPEAR THERE, SHADES OF EDGE THERE!!  
  
TAZZ: JUPITER MAY WANT TO TRY THE THUNDERCLAP HERE!!  
  
COLE: AND JUPITER, HAS THE HEAD, JUMP-OVER--AND NAILS IT!! SAILOR JUPITER, HAS DONE IT, AND--WAIT A MINUTE!! THAT'S QUEEN SERENITY, AND DOWN WITH THAT CHAIR ON THE BACK OF JUPITER!!  
  
TAZZ: WHAT THE HELL?!!  
  
COLE: HUSSEY HAS CALLED FOR THE BELL, AND NOW SERENITY, LAYING OUT JUPITER, SWININGING THAT THING AROUND LIKE A DAMN BASEBALL BAT THERE!!  
  
TAZZ: WHY IS SHE ATTACKING SAILOR JUPITER FOR, COLE?! WHAT IS THE DEAL HERE?!  
  
COLE: I DON'T KNOW, BUT IT HAS ALSO COST THE A-TRAIN A MATCH VIA DISQUALIFICATION!!  
  
TAZZ: SOMETHING ISN'T RIGHT ABOUT THIS, COLE!! SOMETHING ISN'T RIGHT AT -ALL- ABOUT THIS!!  
  
COLE; AND SERENITY HAS KNOCKED JUPITER OUT COLD WITH THAT STEEL CHAIR, LEAVING THE RING, JUPITER LEFT FOR DEAD IN THAT RING, TAZZ!!  
  
TAZZ: WHAT HELL IS GOING ON, COLE?!!  
  
They go to a commercial break, then come back to the show.  
  
Swtich to backstage, where Serenity escaping from the arena, looking back to see if anyone is following her. After seeing that it isn't, she starts to run for what seems like her life. However, she is stopped just sort by...SAILOR VENUS, WHO HITS HER IN THE BACK FROM OUT OF NOWHERE WITH A LEAD PIPE, AND SERENITY GOES DOWN TO THE GROUND IN EXTREME PAIN!! Afterwards, Venus is seen with a HUGE smile on her face, as she drope the lead pipe.  
  
VENUS: THERE YOU GO, SERENITY!! THAT IS WHAT YOU GET!! THAT IS WHAT YOU GET FOR BETRAYING YOUR PEOPLE!! AND YOUR OWN KINGDOM!! THEY WILL KNOW SOON, WHAT TYPE OF QUEEN YOU REALLY WERE!! AND YOU WILL KNOW, WHAT YOU ARE GOING TO BE GETTING INTO, WHEN YOU MESS, WITH THE BEST!! [she walks off, leaving Serenity in pain on the floor, with the camera zooming in on her carcass]  
  
Switch bacik to Michael Cole and Tazz at ringside.  
  
COLE: What is going on here, Tazz? I mean, first we see Queen Serenity, return to the ring, and littlerly take out Jupiter in her match against the A-Train a few minutes ago, and then we see Sailor Venus return to SmackDown from RAW, and tell Serenity that the lead pipe she just administered to her back was what she got, for betraying her kingdom.  
  
TAZZ: I don't know WHAT is going on right now, Cole? On top of that, this situation tonight with KP and Naraku, is conitnuing to go on in the back. I will tell you, Cole, the state of SmackDown, may be questioned soon, as alot of the people in the back, are starting to feel out of place in the back. Alot of crazy antics have started to happen here on SmackDown. I know you use the question alot when this much crazy stuff happens in one night of what else we can see. Well, I need to ask that, what else, are we going to see here, on SmackDown, in the coming weeks? SOMETHING'S gotta give.  
  
COLE: Well, as you know, No Mercy, may be the climax of what has become a wild ride here on SmackDown, and [the Dope - Today Is The Day song begins to play in the background] check out the theme for No Mercy, Tazz. Dope, Today Is The Day, off of their new CD, Group Thereapy, out October 21st.  
  
TAZZ: Oh, no doubt, Cole. This one ROCKS. Dope, one of my favorite bands, and this CD is going to be off the shelf, and so will No Mercy, as this event, from the Belle Center in Montreal October 19th, is going to be smokin', Cole.  
  
The mach graphics and avitars, all animated, begin.  
  
COLE: And this match, we just announced a few moments ago. It is going to be Melissa Beryl versus the A-Train, and could we see Beryl, explode her rage, all over the 350 pounder, come No Mercy?  
  
TAZZ: Beryl has her work cut out for her, but there is no doubt in my mind she is gonna be ready for this one, Cole. She is always poised, focused, and she has more motive than anything, to go after him.  
  
COLE: To the next match, this one was just announced earlier today. Jedite denied him, but Justin Dillihay, has heard enough of the whining. Jedite, goes one on one with the Undertaker, no holds barred, pinfalls count anywhere, at No Mercy.  
  
TAZZ: Jedite may have yto atone for his coninued actions against the ladies in the SmackDown Brand, and he may have to answer, to Big Evil, the legend, the Undertaker.  
  
COLE: And of course, Tazz, the main event. It is going to be a Triple Threat Match for the CWE Championship. It will be Jessie Malor, defending her title against two individuals, Naraku, and Kim Possible, and Tazz, this match, may be the highlight of the evening. at No Mercy.  
  
TAZZ: This is going to be intense. All three of them, have issues to settle with the other, it will get personal, and to top it off, all three want that strap, the CWE Championship, and this is going to be something to see. I cannot wait to see this.  
  
We come back to the back, where Misty is coming out to the ring.  
  
COLE: Wait a minute, Tazz, speaking of intense. Misty is coming out here to the ring.  
  
TAZZ: We saw what happened with her last week with Miyu, and that shocking image last week.  
  
COLE: Misty, making her way out here. But what for?  
  
They go to a commercial break, then return to the show.  
  
BG: My hurt inside is fading/This s**t's gone way too far/All this time I've been waiting/Oh I cannot greave anymore [Misty comes out to the ring].  
  
COLE: Back on SmackDown, and Tazz, this is going to be quite interesting to see just what Misty is going to say here. Last week, [replay of last week begins] it was Misty, in a match against Drep, when Miyu attacks Misty, for no reason that we were aware of, costing Misty the match.  
  
TAZZ: And then the attack backstage when the match was over, Miyu, continues to attack Misty, Cole, but look what she does, after that was done. She licks, some of that blood off of Misty, and actually lets it go down her throat, very indescribable there, and Misty hasn't felt the same since, and [back to ringside, current action] the Hardcore Princess, is for DAMN sure, not happy.  
  
MISTY: LAST WEEK, MIYU, YOU PROVED TO ME THAT YOU WANTED A PIECE OF ME, BECAUSE, WHEN YOU MADE ME LOSE THAT MATCH AGAINST DREP, YOU STARTED SOMETHING, IN WHICH YOU DON'T HAVE ANY CLUE AS TO WHAT TO FINISH!! BUT THAT IS NO PROBLEM!! I WILL NOT HAVE ANY PROBLEM, WITH KICKING YOUR SLUTTY ASS, WHENEVER I GET THE CHANCE!! HOWEVER, IT WAS AFTERWARDS, IN THE BACK, IN WHICH I DISCOVERED, another side of you. There was something, about the way you acted, and what you did to me in the back, with you blindsiding me, making me bleed, and in a moment of time, you took that toungue, and licked that blood, from my face, into your mouth. It was enough, to make me believe, that you are nothing more, than a sheer, udder, COMPLETE PSYCHO, WHO NEEDS TO BE LOCKED UP, FOR A LONG, LONG TIME!!  
  
Crowd cheers.  
  
COLE: OHH BOY!!  
  
MISTY: It seems that you want to fight with me. You want to give me a fight, and you want me to give you one. Well, Miyu, you bloodthirsty FREAK, I am out here tonight, to give you a fight, Miyu. COME ON OUT HERE, AND WE CAN GET THIS DONE, RIGHT NOW!!! [crowd cheers]  
  
COLE: Misty, calling out Miyu, right here--!  
  
BG: No talking/When I want you to listen/No talking cuz'/It's Living torture/Living torture   
  
Miyu comes out to "Sad Exchange" by Finger Eleven, her new entrance theme.  
  
COLE: Wait a minute.  
  
TAZZ: Ask and you shall recieve. She is coming out to the ring, maybe to accept her challenge to a fight that Misty challenged her to?  
  
COLE: And Misty, standing guard, we have seen what she has done to her as of late, and Misty does not want to be taken off her guard yet again.  
  
MIYU: OK, OK, OK!! Let's get one thing straight, right now. What I did, last week, was only the beginning, of what I COULD do to you, Misty. You see, I watched your matches, especially during the past year, and I've been jealous. I'm jealous of what you have done, to all of these people here in the CWE! They are calling you, quite stupidly, I might add, as the Hardcore Princess. Well, I don't know WHAT is so HARDCORE about you, Misty. I mean, what in the hell have you EVER shown that proved to me that you're more hardcore, than ME?! You made people bleed, profouncely, yet, I do more, than just make people bleed. And you saw what else I love to do, last week, when I licked up that blood, from your pretty face, Misty. And I want to tell you now, after I licked that up, and I let that warm, smooth blood, run down my throat, I wanted MORE!!! [crowd is shocked]  
  
TAZZ: Oh my GOD!  
  
MIYU: But you want to fight me, TONIGHT?! I got only two words to say to you---HELL NO!! [crowd boos]  
  
COLE: NO?!!  
  
TAZZ: Are you deaf, Cole? That's what she said.  
  
MIYU: If you are going to fight me, it's going to be in a place, much nicer, than this slum of a town, in Cleveland. [crowd boos] Like, in Montreal, at No Mercy. You and me, one on one, and, since blood, is the name of the game here, why don't we do something with this one. You and me, in a FIRST BLOOD MATCH!!  
  
COLE: OH MY!!  
  
TAZZ: That is a BIG proposal, if oyu know what that match's rules are.  
  
MISTY: You want a First Blood match? You want to get me bleeding THAT damn bad? [Miyu nods "yes"] Well, you can go ahead and try, you little SLUT, BECAUSE YOU'RE ON!! [crowd cheers]  
  
COLE: ALL RIGHT!!  
  
TAZZ: What a MATCH that has just been MADE, for No Mercy.  
  
MISTY: But as for TONIGHT, I don't want to wait, to get my hands on you, so tonight, I'm not going to ask for any match. I'm not going to do anything like that. Oh no. I'm just going to kick your ass, RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!!  
  
With that, Misty HITS MIYU IN THE CENTER OF THE FOREHEAD WITH THE MIC!!  
  
COLE: OH, AND HERE WE GO!! MISTY IS REALLY GOING AFTER MIYU, WITH THAT MICROPHONE TO THE FOREHEAD, AND NOW, STOMPING A MUDHOLE, INTO MIYU!!  
  
TAZZ: COULD THIS BE A PRELUDE TO THE MATCH AT NO MERCY, FIRST BLOOD MATCH AGAINST THESE TWO?!! IT CERTAINLY SEEMS THAT WAY RIGHT NOW!!  
  
COLE: MISTY, HAS THAT STEEL CHAIR, AND MIYU, ESCAPES, MAYBE WITH HER LIFE, MISTY, SWINGING LIKE A LOUIVILLE SLUGGER WITH THAT STEEL CHAIR, NOT TOO HAPPY TOWARDS MIYU RIGHT NOW, AND NOR SHOULD SHE BE!!  
  
TAZZ: WHAT HAS MIYU GOTTEN HERSELF INTO HERE, COLE?! SHE WANTED THE FIRST BLOOD MATCH, AND MISTY, IS ALL FOR IT, SHE IS SOMEONE THAT WILL NOT BACK DOWN, FOR -ANYONE-!! [Misty's music starts playing]   
  
COLE: MISTY, ONE UPPING MIYU, ON THE PSYCHOLOGICAL FRONT, ON THE WAY TO NO MERCY!!  
  
Some more camera shots of Miyu bad mouthing Misty, and of Misty herself, chair in hand, exchanging those words with her own.  
  
Cut to a commercial break, then return to the show.  
  
Switch to the backstage area, where Kim Possible is still looking for Naraku, looking for him in every nook and cranny.  
  
KP: C'MON, YOU COWARD!! WHERE THE HELL COULD YOU POSSIBLY -BE-?!! I CAN'T LOOK ALL NIGHT!!   
  
She suddenly sees a closed door, and hears something behind that door. She slowly steps back.  
  
KP: One----two-----THREE!!  
  
She kicks the door open, to see a few wrestlers (Billy Gunn and Ultimo Dragon), but no Naraku.  
  
KP: Damn it, it's only you two. Sorry about that. Have you seen Naraku? [just a collective head shake by both of them, and she closes the door and continues to look for Naraku]. COME OUT AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN, NARAKU!! GOD DAMN IT!!  
  
Switch back to ringside, where Marlie Angel's music comes on, and she comes out to the ring.  
  
CHIMEL: THE FOLLOWING MATCHUP IS SCHEDUALED FOR ONE FALL!! INTRODUCING FIRST, FROM PARTS UNKNOWN, WEIGHING IN AT 217 POUNDS, MARLIE ANGEL!!  
  
COLE: And some big news, I was just handed this, Tazz, the fourth team in that for corners match for next week on SmackDown, is going to be, are you ready for this, a reuniting team, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus, the winners of that four corner matchup for a shot at the Tag Titles at No Mercy. But right now, it will be, Marlie Angel, who will be in her first match-up, which will be this one against Shannon Moore, the follower of the Sensei of Mattitude, Matt Hardy, it was Hardy's match that Marlie interfered in, and we didn't know who she was at the time, but tonight, we do know who she is, Tazz, and she will have her first matchup, here tonight. And what a night we will have next week, from the Continental Airlines Arena in East Rutiford, New Jersy, SmackDown rolls into the home of the Devils and the Nets, next week, you do not want to miss it, next week, Continental Airlines Arena, for SmackDown.  
  
SEARCHING FOR: shannon moore KEYWORD: version 1.0 GO!!! CONNECTION: 10%---30%%----70%--CONNECTION ERROR!!  
  
Shannon Moore comes out to his music.  
  
CHIMEL: AND HER OPPONENT, HE WEIGHS IN AT 203 POUNDS, THE MATTITUDE FOLLOWER, SHANNON MOORE!!  
  
COLE: Shannon Moore, not with Matt Hardy tonight, but this will be some matchup, as Shannon Moore, makes his way into the ring rather quickly, and this matchup is underway, referee Nick Patrick calls for the bell to get this matchup started, and right away, Shannon Moore, trying to work on this newcomer, Marlie angel, right here tonight, to the turnbuckle, shots to the face by the Mattitude Follower, irish whip, no, reversal, Shannon -MOORE- bouncing off of it, and BELLY TO BACK SUPLEX BY MARLIE!!  
  
TAZZ: What a nice switch, able to get over ther VERY quickly, finess and tannassity, that was the name of the game there, and that worked, for the newcomer.  
  
COLE: Marlie Angel, now, contiuing to go after the Mattitude Follower, Shannon Moore, to the near side, but Moore, OFF THE TOP ROPE--!  
  
TAZZ: SPRINGBOARD!!  
  
COLE:--INTO THE HIGH CROSS BODY, COVER, BUT Marlie, with some authority, gets out of that in a REAL big hurry, and now Marlie, with those forearm shots to the face of Moore, and again, to the near side, this time, Moore gets CAUGHT, BELLY TO BELLY, TURNING SHANNON MOORE COMPLETLY INSIDE OUT THERE!!  
  
TAZZ: Good poise, good positioning, executing that perfectly, and now she is going right after Shannon Moore again, very smart to stay on her opponent in this match. I am impressed so far, by what she is showing here in the early going.  
  
COLE: Marlie, trying to go for the german suplex, but Moore, blocking, to the switch, and SHANNON MOORE, WITH A HELL OF A RELEASE DROP KICK RIGHT TO THE STERUM!!  
  
TAZZ: Marlie just took a little too much time setting up that german suplex, and Shannon Moore, has to capalize on this, because it so far looks like Marlie is a formitable foe right here.  
  
COLE: Moore, setting up shop in that near turnbuckle there, kicks to the midsection there, and now going to the opposinbg turnbuckle here.  
  
TAZZ: But he's taking some time of his OWN right now.  
  
COLE: And CHARGING, BUT MARLIE, MOVES OUT OF THE WAY, AND SHANNON MOORE, GOT NOTHING BUT THE RING POST, AND FIREMAN'S CARRY THERE, BY MARLIE, COVER, -TWO-, AND SHE -ALMOST-, got Shannon Moore there, but he was just able to get his right shoulder to pop out before three.  
  
TAZZ: What a nice follow through into that fireman's carry there from thjat mistake by Shannon Moore, oh, LOOK OUT!!  
  
COLE: A RELEASE GERMAN SUPLEX, SHADES OF KURT ANGLE RIGHT THERE, AND NOW ANOTHER ONE, WHAT A WOMAN SHE IS BEING RIGHT HERE TONIGHT!!  
  
TAZZ: Not only is she a babe, but she is a great compeditor, as well, Cole, as she goes for that rear naked choke there. We don't talk about it very often, but women have different specs to go by than men, if you could call it that, so, when they go to compete with them here in the CWE, they have to dig deeper down, because they don't have that same physical system that men do. So it is really nice to see the ladies here have that much of knowledge to condition themselves in the way that they do for these matches. You don't see alot of man versus women in other wrestling promotions because of that fact. But Dillihay, making this an equal opportunity, seeing what they can do here, and they just seem to blend in now more than they would in any other organization. It's pretty cool when you think about it, and right now, Marlie is showing what she is all about, sending Shannon Moore into the turnbuckle there, OH MY GOD!!  
  
COLE: Moore, flipping inside out once again on that turnbuckle there, and it seems like right now, Marlie is in fir control, as she is lying in wait, for Shannon Moore to get back up here.  
  
TAZZ: She could be feeling it right now. Marlie Angel, on her first night of competition on SmackDown, proving to the world that she is a viable compeditor here.  
  
COLE: And now Marlie, IN-TO- THE TURNBUCKLE, BUT SHANNON MOORE, QUCK THINKING, MAY'VE BEEN PLAYING POSSOM THERE, DROP TOE HOLD INTO THE MIDDLE TURNBUCKLE, AND NOW Shannon Moore, going to work, those kicks to the back area of Marlie Angel, and in a headlock here, off the ROPES!!  
  
TAZZ: TORNADO DDT THERE!!  
  
COLE: AND A MISTAKLE BY MARLIE COULD COST HER, -TWO-, BUT Marlie, somehow, manages to kick out of that one.  
  
TAZZ: Shannon Moore, needs to continue to stay on her, don't dispute this count by Nick Patrick, there you go, that big time legdrop to the throat of this young lady.  
  
COLE: And ANOTHER cover, and Marlie, able to kick out of that, before the count of three.  
  
TAZZ: This match, definitly testing Shannon Moore's ability. This is Shannon's first match with her, as well, because this IS her first match in the CWE, so he has to learn what she can do before he can start to establish any type of strategy, and it's really hard to do so, when you are getting knocked around in there by someone who is poised and ready to win, and she is all of that, and THEN some, here tonight. The Mattitude Follower, has to take himself to another level, if he is to come out on top in this one.  
  
COLE: Shannon Moore, back to the ropes, and trying for a SPINNING NECK BREAKER, BUT MARLIE, COUNTERS---SIT OUT POWERBOMB, FROM OUT OF NOWHERE!!  
  
TAZZ: WOW!! WHAT A -REVERSAL-!!  
  
COLE: AND MARLIE, COULD HAVE HIM, -TWO-, AND---NO!!  
  
TAZZ: OH MY -GOD-, THAT WAS CLOSE!!  
  
COLE: What intensity, though, in that sit-out powerbomb, Shannon Moore was going for the spinning neckbreaker [double feature starts], but watch this strength of Marlie, taking Moore, and, like a rag DOLL, just plasters him onto the canvas.  
  
TAZZ: This ain't no stay at home woman. She came here to FIGHT tonight, and that was what was expected of her.  
  
COLE: We have word that Kim Possible has yet to find Naraku here tonight, and now word is that she is really starting to get fed up with trying to -FIND- HIM, as Marlie, once AGAIN, with that big fallaway slam on Shannon Moore,t his match, abck and forth, Moore went for another risky manuver, but paid for it, and here goes Marlie, to the top turnbuckle here, in wait of Shannon Moore, and -HIGH- SHOULDER BLOCK, FROM THE TOP ROPE, ANOTHER COVER, TWO, AND--NO, SHANNON MOORE, CONTINUES TO HANG ON HERE, AND NOW MARLIE ANGEL, maybe that fustration, beginning to build, as she is still, trying to find SOME way, to put away the Mattitude Follower.  
  
TAZZ: And that is something that is going to fustrate ANYONE, but she is doing the smart thing, don't be whiny about it, just continue to go after him, and continue to use the right hands to go after this kid.  
  
COLE: Shannon Moore,whipped to the far side, and Marlie, trying to go for the belly to belly, but Shannon Moore REVERSES, INTO A SPRINGBOARD BULLDOG THERE, AND NOW SHANNON MOORE, GOING TO THE TOP ROPE!!  
  
TAZZ: THIS IS NOT A SMART IDEA BY SHANNON MOORE, BAD ONE AT THAT!!  
  
COLE: SHANNON MOORE, GOING FOR THE HIG RISK, AND MARLIE, MOVED OUT OF THE WAY, SHANNON MOORE'S HIGH RISK DID -NOT- PAY OFF, AND NOW, MARLIE, GOING TO TRY TO END THIS, RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!!  
  
TAZZ: I don't know what Marlie will do to end this, she is one of those people who just wants to get in here, do the job, and not worry about the morning after. Shannon Moore is in some trouble here.  
  
COLE: AND MARLIE ANGEL, GETTING SHANNON MOORE UP ON HER SHOULDER, AND---UH OH!!  
  
TAZZ: A TOMBSTONE, MAYBE?!  
  
COLE: AND MARLIE---WOAH MY!!  
  
TAZZ: WOW!! SIT OUT TOMBSTONE!!   
  
COLE: AND MARLIE, GETS MOORE INTO THE COVER, TWO, AND THAT WILL BE ALL, AS MARLIE, PCIKS UP--WAIT A MINUTE, MATT HARDY WITH THAT SOUTH EAST ASIAN TITLE BELT, PAYBACK FROM LAST THURSDAY!!  
  
TAZZ: MATT HARDY JUST LAID OUT MARLIE WITHT THAT SEA TITLE BELT!! SHE IS OUT -COLD- BY THAT THING, COLE!!  
  
COLE: MATT HARDY, ANGERED AFTER WHAT SHE DID TO HIM LAST WEEK, AND SHE GOT LEVELED, AFTER A HELL OF A MATCH WITH SHANNON MOORE, THESE FANS, NOT HAPPY ABOUT IT AT -ALL-!!  
  
TAZZ: AND MARLIE IS -DEFINITLY- NOT GOING TO LIKE THIS, COLE!!  
  
Switch to the back, where Justin is in his office, when Jedite barges in, outright PISSED!!  
  
JEDITE: DILLIHAY, WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING, PUTTING ME IN A MATCH AGAINST THE UNDERTAKER, FOR NO MERCY?! WHAT IS GOING ON WITH THAT?!  
  
JUSTIN: JEDITE, SHUT IT, RIGHT NOW!! I am VERY sick and tired of you, trying to prove some point, by viciously assulting the women of the CWE, for what, I have no clue. You put Reelena into the hospital, Catsy may be gone for a long time, and let's not START with what you did to Sailor Moon two weeks ago. You think that what you did is going to tell me that you deserve ANYTHING from me, than a hefty FINE for your actions? Dude, be thankful that a match with Big Evil was the ONLY thing you got from me, because it could've been alot worse.  
  
JEDITE: LIKE WHAT, DP, huh?! Me against CASSIDY? Me against any of the Sailors? Me against a WOMAN?! HA!! It could've been ALOT worse. But I will tell you this. You better HOPE that I win that match at No Mercy, because if I do NOT, then you're ass, belongs to me. The next person, who I will beat down on, will not be a woman. IT'LL BE -YOU-!! [he walks out of the office, with Justin staring in anger at what he just said to his face].  
  
Cut to a commercial, then come back to the show.  
  
Switch backstage, where both Matt Hardy and Shannon Moore are partying in the back.  
  
HARDY: PAYBACKS ARE A BITCH, AREN'T THEY, SHANNON!!  
  
MOORE: THEY CERTAINLY ARE, MATT!! THEY MOST CERTAINLY ARE!! [they high five each other].  
  
However, when they turn back around, Justin is standing right there.  
  
JUSTIN: HEY, YOU TWO!! Thank you. I really do thank you.  
  
HARDY: What do you want?  
  
MOORE: Yeah, what do you want?  
  
JUSTIN: Oh, I'm glad you asked that, because I was thinking, Hardy. Because you seem to want to get into it with Marlie, if you know what I mean, I was thinking. You know, maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to do something about it. So, Matt Hardy, I think I might just invest in a match at No Mercy. Think about it, Matt. It will be you, in a South East Asian title match, one on one, Moore banned from ringside, against---MARLIE ANGEL!!  
  
HARDY: WHAT?!!  
  
JUSTIN: YOU HEARD ME!! YOU, ONE ON ONE, WITH MARLIES ANGEL, YOUR SEA CHAMPIONSHIP, IS ON THE LINE, AND IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT, THEN I JUST HAVE TO SAY, SUCKS TO BE YOU, AT NO MERCY!! [he walks off, leaving both of them behind]  
  
MOORE: Can you believe that guy?  
  
HARDY: This isn't over, Justin. This is NOT over.  
  
Switch to another area, backstage, where Kim Possible is seemily getting tired of searching for Naraku.  
  
KP: OK, NARAKU, THAT'S IT!! YOU WANT TO PLAY LIKE THIS, HUH?!! YOU DON'T WANT TO FACE ME, LIKE THE TRUE FRIGGIN' COWARD THAT YOU ARE?!! WELL, GUESS WHAT, I'M GOING TO THE RING!! I'M HEADED RIGHT TO THE RING, AND I'M NOT GOING TO LEAVE TONIGHT, UNTIL I GET, WHAT I WANT, WHICH IS YOUR ASS, SO I CAN KICK IT!! I'M NOT LEAVING UNTIL I GET YOU, YOU SORRY SON OF A BITCH!!  
  
COLE: WAIT A MINUTE, KIM POSSIBLE, IS HEADED OUT HERE, TO THE RING, SHE IS VERY TIRED OF HAVING TO SEARCH FOR NARAKU, AND SHE IS COMING OUT HERE!!  
  
TAZZ: I CAN SEE THAT, COLE!! QUESTION IS, WILL SHE GET WHAT SHE WANTS HERE!!  
  
COLE: WE WILL SEE HER, WHEN WE COME BACK!!  
  
They go to their final commercial break then come back to the show.  
  
BG: Bold motherf**ker don't you limit your mind.  
  
COLE: And here comes the girl who is saying that she an do ANYTHING, but one of the things that she is unsuccessful in tonight, is to find Naraku, which she has tried to find all damn night, but has been unsuccessful, and I guess she's tired of looking for him.  
  
TAZZ: Well, Silent Hill 3 presents CWE No Mercy, live from the sold out Belle Centre in Montreal, Ontario, Canada. Sunday, October 19th, and only on Pay Per View. Silent Hill 3 by Konami, the scariest game out for the Playstation 2 Game Console, rated M for mature.  
  
COLE: Kim Possible, earlier tonight, at the start of SmackDown, vowed to find Naraku before this night was over, and we may actually see him one way or another, because she is coming out here, tired of looking without results.  
  
TAZZ: Well, we saw Dillihay make the match next week for the CWE Championship, Triple Threat match with her, Naraku, and Jessie Malor, you know the history these three have with each other, those three have been at each other's THROATS!!  
  
COLE: And also remember that KP has been having Naraku's number for the past several weeks, Kimproving him two weeks in a row, but that is not to say that Naraku hasn't had any of those moments in the past few weeks, and we have seen Naraku, totally take out both Jessie and KP last week, ruining what could've been one of the better matches I'VE ever seen in a while, and that has angered this girl, this young woman, who has been on a role as of late, her only loss, came because Naraku screwed her out of the South East Asian title. Jessie is not here tonight, she is on personal business matters, will be back next week, but it seems like KP is all business, here tonight.  
  
TAZZ: And I don't think KP is out here to play around tonight, Cole. She is out here to do business, the hard way tonight.  
  
KP: OK, NARAKU, I AM TIRED, REAL SICK AND TIRED, OF YOU, I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR GAMES, AND I AM TIRED OF LOOKING FOR YOU!! SO, WHAT I AM GOING TO DO, IS TO CALL YOU OUT, NARAKU, ONCE AGAIN!! I SAID I'M NOT GOING TO LEAVE HERE TONIGHT UNTIL I GET A FIGHT, AND GODDAMNIT, I'M NOT LEAVING, TILL I GET ONE, SO NARAKU, IF YOU ARE IN THERE LISTENING, COME THE HELL OUT, AND LET'S GET THIS OVERWITH, OR ARE YOU NOTHING MORE, THAN FEEBLE CHICKEN beep!! [crowd cheers]  
  
COLE: OH MY!!  
  
KP: COME ON, YOU SORRY SON OF A BITCH!! I DON'T HAVE ALL NIGHT!!  
  
TAZZ: Oh my GOD, she is HOT tonight.  
  
COLE: You think she's going to be ready at No Mercy?  
  
???: HEH HEH HEH!!   
  
The "???" is Naraku, up on the Titantron, from wherever he may be.  
  
NARAKU: So, Kim Possible, the girl who can do anything, but cannot hold or win a title, to save her life. Who cannot get those hauntings of you being nothing more, than a sideshow Disney FREAK, to go away. And who is a complete failure, of protecting the one girl, who means EVERYTHING to her, Ashely Beryl.  
  
TAZZ: Uh oh, Cole.  
  
NARAKU: You see, KP, I'm sick of you. Not just one thing, or two things about you. I'm just sick of seeing you HERE. Sick of seeing your face, week after week. And quite frankly, I don't think I'm the only one. As a matter of fact, I think you only got one supporter, and she is in this mobile home behind me.  
  
The camera pans out on the scene where Naraku is to see that he is at that "undisclosed" location where Ashely Beryl is, inside that mobile home.  
  
COLE: Wait a minute!  
  
TAZZ: What the hell? How the hell did he find out where she is?  
  
NARAKU: You see, Kim Possible, I heard what Ashely said to you last week. That you and her LOVED each other, and it brought me, some bad memories, of when Ashely's failure of a mother, Melissa, said that she loved Serenity. Oh, and for the record, I believe the A-Train, last week, kicked the living CRAP out of that bitch. So she is inable to save, your precious, Ashely. [crowd is litterly booing Naraku to no limit]  
  
TAZZ: What the hell is he talking about, Cole?  
  
KP: I SWEAR TO CHRIST, NARAKU, DO NOT HARM HER!!  
  
NARAKU: Or WHAT?! You'll KILL me? THAT'S rich. But you know, I don't think we will have to see you much longer, because, remember last week, when you said that you wouldn't know what you would do, if Ashely were to leave the CWE in some way? Well, that got me curious of how it would happen. And I have something to show you, right here.   
  
  
  
He directs the camera to look in the window, and we see Ashely, in a bloody mess, out cold, worse than the last time she was that way, and handcuffed to something going down into the floor, making it impossible (no pun intended), for her to escape. At this time, they switch back to ringside, and we see KP in a great deal of worry, anger, and panic, all at once.  
  
COLE: Oh my God.  
  
TAZZ: Naraku already did it, Cole, and look at KP. She looks like she's about to go psycho here.  
  
KP: I SWEAR, YOU NO GOOD PIECE OF CRAP, I'LL--!!  
  
NARAKU: YOU CAN'T FIND ME, YOU SORRY FAILURE!! YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT THIS!! [he goes back to his previous spot] I bet you saw, that door was padlocked, too. No way to get in or out. She is trapped in there, and you know, I think we have something for Ashely to feel, besides, all that blood will pale in comparison, to what she will be feeling next. You see, KP, there is something, that was saying about the Beryls, and that was that they could burn in hell for all I care. Well, as we look down near my feet, we see a white sheet [they pan down to the ground to find just that, obviously covering something up]. And under it, ARE THESE!!  
  
He pulls the sheet to reveal--EIGHT CANS OF RAW GASOLINE!! Crowd is in shock from seeing those.  
  
COLE: Oh my GOD!!  
  
TAZZ: Oh God, Cole. Is that what I think they are?  
  
NARAKU: And [grabbing a can, and going over near the mobile home] I do think that this is pure, and this JUST MIGHT BE, A LITTERAL, BURNING!!   
  
He takes the can, and starts to POUR THE GASOLINE OVER A SPOT OF THAT HOME!! He then starts doing the same with the other cans.  
  
TAZZ: Oh my God, Cole. This is bad. Someone needs to get over there and stop this.  
  
COLE: Naraku, going over, and pouring that gas all over the home there, Ashely is absolutly DEFENSELESS!!  
  
TAZZ: This poor girl is still in that damn home, Cole.   
  
COLE: What is he thinking? This damn Naraku, may be looking to do the unthinkable, and for what? What is the damn POINT?!  
  
NARAKU: AHH, THAT SMELL, TOTALLY STENCHING UP, THIS ENTIRE AREA, AND, AS YOU CAN SEE, THIS HOME, STARTING TO GLISTEN, IN THE GASOLINE, AND BY THE WAY, THIS PARTICULAR HOME, I'VE HEARD, IS -EXTREMLY- FLAMMABLE!!  
  
TAZZ: This is just plain DISGUSTING, what he is going to do to this poor girl, no one else knows where the hell they are.  
  
COLE: And you can see KP, in a panic, not sure what to say or do, she is a sitting duck here, all she can do is watch, you can tell, she wants to get over there and help her, but she has no clue where they are.  
  
NARAKU: [as he finishes off the last can of gas onto the home] YOU SEE, KIM POSSIBLE, I WILL STOP AT NOTHING, TO TAKE YOU OUT FOR GOOD, AND MAYBE, THIS WILL DO IT!!  
  
He then gets out a FULL BOOK OF MATCHES!!  
  
COLE: OH MY GOD!! SOMEBODY'S GOT TO STOP THIS THING!!  
  
TAZZ: WILL SOMEONE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, GET OVER THERE, AND HELP THIS GIRL!! THIS IS JUST PLAIN DISGUSTING TO WATCH!!  
  
NARAKU: THIS IS--!!  
  
KP: [a few tears start to come down from her eyes] NO, NARAKU, PLEASE!! FOR GOD SAKES, YOU WANT ME SO BAD, I'M RIGHT HERE!! I DON'T CARE!! YOU CAN BURN ME IF YOU WANT, I DON'T GIVE A RAT'S ASS!! LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS, THOUGH!! SHE'S DONE NOTHING TO YOU!! COME OVER HERE, AND COME AFTER ME!!  
  
NARAKU: I WOULD, BUT THAT WOULD MEAN I WOULD HAVE TO KEEP THIS SLUT HERE, WITHOUT HER BURNING, AND BELIEVE ME, I WANT TO SEE THIS!!   
  
With that, HE STRIKES UP THE ENTIRE BOOK OF MATCHES!!  
  
COLE: Oh my God!  
  
TAZZ: NO, NARAKU, NO!!!!! DON'T DO IT!!!!! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!!!  
  
COLE: PUT THEM OUT, FOR GOD SAKES!! THIS GIRL IN THE RING IS IN TEARS!!  
  
KP: [screaming, now with tears litterly streaming down her face] ASHELY!!!!! MY GOD, ASHELY, GET OUT OF THERE, NOW!!!!  
  
NARAKU: SHE CAN'T HEAR YOU!! I TOLD YOU YOU WERE A FAILURE!!  
  
COLE: HE'S ABSOLUTLY ENJOYING THIS MOMENT!!  
  
TAZZ: MY GOD, AND SHE'S STILL IN THERE!!  
  
NARAKU: AND NOW, KP, SAY GOODBYE, TO YOU PRECIOUS ASHELY!!  
  
With that---HE THROWS THE MATCHES ONTO THE HOME, -AND THE HOME STARTS TO BURN IN FLAMES-!!  
  
TAZZ: OH MY GOD!!!!!!  
  
COLE: THAT HOME IS ON FIRE, ASHELY IS STILL INSIDE IT!!!!  
  
TAZZ: SOMEONE GET THAT FIRE OUT!!  
  
KP: [in tears, crying, screaming, quivering, weakening in the knees now, and no mic in hand anymore] ASHELY!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
NARAKU: LIKE I SAID, THE BERYLS WILL BURN IN HELL, AND BEFORE LONG, YOU WILL -JOIN-, -THEM-!! [he walks off to leave the camera to capture this house that is on fire now]  
  
KP: ASHLEY, NO!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY GOD, NO!!!!! ANYONE BUT HER!!!!!  
  
She falls into a turnbuckle, looking up at the 'tron, still screaming.  
  
KP: ASHELY!!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T LEAVE ME, I NEED YOU!!!!!!!   
  
You then see the fire making a part of the home's structure collapse from the melting because of the heat.  
  
KP: PLEASE, SOMEONE SAVE HER!!!!!!! OH GOD!!!! DON'T LET HER DIE!!!! I LOVE HER, DON'T LET HER DIE!!!!!!!!! [she then screams bloody murder].  
  
They show the fire burning more, then switch to KP, who is almost in an emotional wreak in the ring, the copyright logo comes on screen, and a shot, showing both her and the image on the titantron is shown.  
  
They go off the air.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
CWE. Entertainment.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Taking orders for No Mercy. Join the group "cwfpayperview" on Yahoo Groups, or e-mail me directly at the e-mail at the top of this document asking for it. Until next time, SEE YA! 


	6. 9 25 2003

CWE SMACKDOWN (9.25.2003)  
  
WRITER AND OWNER: darkpower (darkpowrjd@aol.com)  
  
RATING: TV-14 DSVL  
  
DISCLAIMER: None of the characters are mine (besides my original characters), but the stories are all mine.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
RINGSIDE ANNOUNCERS  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Michael Cole  
  
Tazz  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
BACKSTAGE  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Josh Matthews  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
VENUE: Roberts Municipal Stadium in Evantsville, Indiana  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
ATTITUDE....ENTERTAINMENT....CWE!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
[Cue Smack Down intro]  
  
BG: UH UH/DEH DEH DEH/C'MON/UH/YEAH/DUCE/HEY YO/THIS IS MY LIFE/MY TIME/MY RIGHTS/MY RHYMES/MY GRIMES/MY STRUGGLE/HUSTLE'S SWEATIN AND MY BLOOD TOO/MY PREDATOR SMELLS FEAR AND I SMELL A LOT/MY COMPETITORS FLINCH SCARED/CAUSE THEY SMELT I WAS HOT/I WANT IT ALL THE EXCESS/THE SEX AND MUCH SUCCESS/STRESS SUCKS/I WANT IT ALL/NO LESS/C'MON  
  
[end Smack Down intro]  
  
The fans are on their feet in Evantsville as the pyros go off, introducing what could be a HELL of a night on Smack Down tonight. After 10 seconds of this, Michael Cole begins commentary.  
  
COLE: THE ROBERTS MUNICIPAL STATIUM IS ROCKING IN EVANTSVILLE, INDIANA, FOR SMACKDOWN, AND TONIGHT, JESSIE MALOR, IN A MATCH THAT WILL HOPEFULLY PUT AN END TO AN ONGOING ISSUE, WILL GO ONE ON ONE WITH THE RED-HAIRED BOMBSHELL, THE CWE CHAMPIONSHIP TITLE IS ON THE LINE!!  
  
SD match graphics and avitars come on screen.  
  
TAZZ: YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME, COLE!! TONIGHT, WE ARE GOING TO SEE JESSIE MALOR, IN A STREET FIGHT, UP AGAINST KIM POSSIBLE, A -PINFALLS COUNT -ANYWHERE-- STREET FIGHT, FOR THAT CWE CHAMPIONSHIP, A MATCH MADE BY DILLIHAY AFTER HE WAS TIRED OF SEEING THOSE TWO FIGHT, AND HE SAID, HEY' TAKE YOUR FISTRATIONS OUT THE WAY WE DO IT IN THE CWE, AND PUT THE CWE TITLE UP, FOR GOOD MEASURE!! WHAT A MATCH THIS IS GOING TO BE, TONIGHT!!  
  
Smack Down logo wooshes on and off the screen, and back to ringside action we go.  
  
BG: NO CHANCE///NO CHANCE/THAT'S WHAT YOU GOT  
  
Vince McMahon comes out to an arena full of boos.  
  
COLE: And welcome to SmackDown, Michael Cole and Tazz at ringside, and why is Mr. McMahon coming out here.  
  
TAZZ: I have no clue, but I know that McMahon never comes out here without a purpose, and if that look is of any indication, Cole, he has something to say, and it is something big out here.  
  
COLE: Remember, it was two weeks ago, that Mr. McMahon, was in that steel cage match against Kim Possible, and ever since he lost that match, we haven't seen him, until right now.  
  
TAZZ: And that has to be looming in his mind. I don't think that it's any shame in losing to a girl like KP, she is so good, and so much of a good worker, she works her ass of in that ring. But I can see that McMahon wasn't at ALL happy about that loss.  
  
COLE: We are about to find out. He's in that ring.  
  
VINCE: Well now, it seems like two weeks ago, in this very ring, Kim Possible, showed me, how well she can cheat to get ahead here in the CWE! For the past few months, we have seen her, maul through opponents. But last week--SHE GOT, EXACTLY, WHAT SHE HAD, COMING TO HER, HA HA HA!! [crowd boos]  
  
COLE: She got SCREWED out of the SEA Title by that damn Naraku, losing it to Matt Hardy.  
  
VINCE: You see, ever since she came into the CWE, Kim Possible, has been nothing more, than a total virus, in the CWE. She is the reason, why Justin, is failing as the owner of SmackDown. I think I speak for every single person in this arena tonight, when I say that I would rather--well, see a bunch of DOG CRAP, be in the ring, rather than seeing, THAT, NO GOOD, DISNEY FREAK!! [crowd boos with vengeance].  
  
COLE: THAT'S nice.  
  
VINCE: You have to face it, Possible, no one, in the CWE, no one watching, wants you here. No one in the back, thinks you can wrestle, no one out here thinks you're good enough to be in the company. Yet, because you do your favors for Dillihay all the damn time, and because you hang around that slutty bitch, Ashely [crowd goes "ooo" at that comment]--!  
  
TAZZ: UH, OH!!  
  
VINCE: You get, all the breaks in the CWE, INCLUDING, being in a match here tonight, for the CWE Championship.  
  
COLE: That is a street fight against Jessie tonight.  
  
VINCE: But, let it be known, that even Jessie, even Ashely, hell, EVEN DILLIHAY HIMSELF--OH, AND, IF I CAN GO THAT FAR, TONY KAZARA FROM RAW, WANTS NOTHING MORE, THAN TO SEE YOU DEAD!! [crowd boos]  
  
COLE: Oh, c'mon.  
  
VINCE: Now, why would I do this, you ask? Simple. Because, you are nothing, but--!  
  
BG: Bold motherf**ker don't you limit your mind?  
  
The crowd cheers as KP comes out to Disturbed "Liberate".  
  
COLE: WAIT A MINUTE!!  
  
TAZZ: Well, here comes the Red-Haired Bombshell herself, and Cole, I don't think she looks happy.  
  
COLE: Not at ALL, Tazz. Mr. McMahon, basically saying that no one in the CWE wants Possible here, and is trying to get a PETITION to ban her for life from the CWE.  
  
TAZZ: I would be the LAST one to agree with that. She has done well on SmackDown, and whether or not you agree on who she is being allowed to compete here, she has worked her ASS off each and every week, and I am proud of her for standing up, and getting the job done, and whether or not you LIKE her, she deserves so much RESPECT, and she gets it.  
  
COLE: I agree with you, but Vince, being a bully, has to have it his way, every week, and look at the look on KP's face as she stares down the boss. Remember, these two have no love loss between each other--.  
  
TAZZ: Oh no.  
  
COLE: --What is she going to say?  
  
TAZZ: We may want to watch out, Cole. This may erupt once again, at any moment.   
  
COLE: Remember when she was in the ring with Vince in this way before. Vince has gotten REALLY vocal with his disapproval of KP being in the CWE since then.  
  
The crowd cheers some more before KP starts to speak.  
  
KP: W--why? Why, Vince, after I come out here, and prove myself, are you continuing to degrade me. I already kicked YOUR ass, I've beaten all of my opponents until last week, whn you had Naraku, hit me from behind with a damn TIRE IRON!! Vince, you know, I've said it before, and I'll say it again. You can try to bring me down anyway you can, as long as you don't cross the line, which is bring up my friend, Ashely, and Vicne, you just want to continue to do that, don't you?  
  
COLE: He DID do that.  
  
KP: But, Vince, I hear it from you every single week. How you think no one wants me here. That I can't wrestle. How I suck. Let me tell you of some things. I may not be someone you want to see here. I may be someone who you refer to as this Disney freak of NATURE, who wants to RUIN the CWE. Who wants to kill off Justin's creation. But, you know something? I'm not HERE, to do that. I want to be here, because I LIKE to be here. You don't understand yet, Vince. Justin doesn't judge me on who I am, but how I can kick ass in this ring. He didn't mind that I was not an Anime star. He didn't care about that. And he wants me here. And if you think that these fans don't want me here, let me ask them, and, with all respect to Steve Austin. [turns to the fans] IF YOU DON'T WANT ME HERE ANYMORE, AND THINK THAT I SHOULD LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK, GIVE ME A HELL YEAH!! [not a soul yells in the crowd] NOW, IF YOU WANT ME TO STAY, IN THE CWE, IF YOU WANT ME, TO CONTINUE TO WORK MY ASS OFF IN THE CWE, WEEK IN AND WEEK OUT, AND TO SEE ME WHIP THE ASSES OF EACH AND EVERY CWE SUPERSTAR, THAT DARES TO CROSS MY PATH, GIVE ME A HELL YEAH!!  
  
CROWD: HELL YEAH!!! [they cheer afterwards]  
  
COLE: I think it's unanimous.  
  
TAZZ: So do I.  
  
KP: Oh, and Vince, you talk of that Tony Kazara guy that's on the RAW Brand? Yeah, I've heard what he has said about me, and you know something, I don't mind it, because he has never been IN THE RING, with the girl, THAT CAN DO ANYTHING!!! [crowd cheers]  
  
COLE: WOAH!!  
  
TAZZ: THAT'S some claim.  
  
VINCE: WOAH WOAH WOAH!! Hold on. What exactly, did you say about yourself again.  
  
KP: I can do ANYTHING, including whipping your no good ass all across this arena, as I did two weeks ago, or didn't you remember that? But Vince, you can say all you want about ME, and it won't faze me. But you know what really made me angry, because I already said it, and that is that you brought Ashely into it, something that not even Tony has done yet  
  
COLE: OH BOY!!  
  
KP: Maybe, you should know, why Ashely, is such a friend to me, to understand, Vince. You see, the one person, out of everyone who saw me, that knew I was to be of something, was her, and she supported me, when no one else did. When I went into that training three six months ago, and all of those people that were in there looked at me, the way you are tonight, there was one person that was in there, that had enough guts to come up to me and took me in, and that was Ashely. Ashely, saw something in me that no one else did at the time, and if she didn't do that, then yeah, I would've been ousted from that place. But she didn't judge me, and I owe everything to her, and I would do anything FOR her. I told you, and you refused to listen, so maybe I should--!  
  
BG: you came to see the mobscene/I know it isn't your scene [Naraku comes out to his new music, Marilyn Manson's "mOBSCENE"]  
  
COLE: NOW what?!  
  
TAZZ: Well, Naraku IS McMahon's hired gun, and we know the history between him and KP in recent weeks, but what brings him here tonight, right now, Cole, I have no clue.  
  
COLE: It was Naraku that caused everything to go down last week to both KP and Jessie on SmackDown, and if it wasn't for him, KP, in MY belief, would be the SEA Champion, instead of Matt Hardy.  
  
TAZZ: Whatever he is out here for, KP isn't happy that he IS out here, regardless.  
  
NARAKU: OK, so let me get this straight. You stupid idiots, who are obviously been brainwashed by Justin, want to see more, of this Disney freako WHORE?!! [crowd boos] I guess that you are worse off than I thought. KP, why are you still here, getting CWE Title shots against a champion who has, by the way, disgraced this company, for so many months, so many years, HELL, she has made the CWE Championship, a disgrace. [crowd boos some more]  
  
TAZZ: I have to disagree with that.   
  
COLE: I do, too.  
  
NARAKU: But you can't expect anything less than that of Dillihay, since, every single damn week, you see these two no good, sorry excuses for talent, one of which disgraces the CWE Championship, and one, who disgraces, the ALREADY disgraceful, nasty, pitiful excuse for a human being, Ashely Beryl, COME OUT HERE, AND EMBARRASE THE CWE, MORE AND MORE!! [crowd boos]  
  
COLE: Oh, c'mon.  
  
TAZZ: That isn't smart by Naraku. KP is already in a fit of rage, and she looks like she is going to go psycho on anyone that moves right now.  
  
NARAKU: Oh, did I hit a nerve? Did I do the one thing, that makes you angry. WELL, HERE'S SOMETHING THAT SHOULD MAKE YOU MORE ANGRY!! I -HATE- ASHELY BERYL, AND, IF I EVER SEE HER, WHAT I DID TO HER, A FEW WEEKS AGO, WILL BE NOTHING LIKE, WHAT I WILL DO TO HER, WHEN I FINALLY SEE HER!! AND I DON'T GIVE, A DAMN, IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!! IN FACT, I HOPE, THAT YOU SNAP!! I WANT TO SEE THAT!! BECAUSE, IT'LL BE FUNNY!! -REAL- FUNNY!!  
  
TAZZ: This isn't good. Look at her.  
  
NARAKU: KIM, TAKE IT FROM THESE FANS, MCMAHON, THE PEOPLE IN THE BACK, KAZARA, AND EVERYONE ELSE!! I SPEAK FOR EVERYONE IN THE CWE, IN THE -WORLD-, THAT I WANT NOTHING TO MORE, THAN TO SEE YOU -DEAD-!!!!  
  
COLE: WOW!!  
  
NARAKU: AND I'M GOING TO MAKE ASHELY JOIN YOU!! YOU JUST WAIT, I'LL GET THAT UGLY STANK, ASHELY!!  
  
CROWD: OHHHH!!!  
  
TAZZ; Oh my GOD, Cole, she's going to snap. KP, just get it out. The more you hold it in, the worse it's going to get.  
  
NARAKU: AND WHEN I DO, THAT BLOOD THATY YOU SAW A FEW WEEKS AGO!! I AM GOING TO DOUBLE IT!! LET'S JUST SAY, THAT WHAT JEDITE DID TO SAILOR MOON LAST WEEK, I WANTED THAT TO BE ASHELY SUFFERING, BECAUSE ALL SHE IS, IS AN UGLY, NO GOOD, *********************************!!  
  
At that MOMENT, KP snaps, and tackles Naraku, and goes to punding right on his FACE!!  
  
COLE: WAIT A MINUTE, KP, SNAPPING, POUNDING AWAY AT NARAKU, AND DAMN IT, HE DESERVES IT, AND NOW MCMAHON, TRYING TO GET KP, OFF OF NARAKU--VIPER KICK ON THE BOSS, AND NOW, WHERE THE HELL IS SHE GOING, GOING TO THE OUTSIDE!!  
  
TAZZ: OH MY -GOD-, COLE!! SHE HAS SOME BAD INTENT WITH THAT STEEL CHAIR THAT SHE JUST GOT!! IF I WAS NARAKU, I WOULD GET THE HELL OUT OF THE RING, YOU CAN LIVE TO FIGHT ANOTHER DAY!!  
  
COLE: KP, IN THE RING, AND -WITH- THAT HUMONGOUS SWING--!!  
  
TAZZ: OHHH MY -GOD-, WHAT A -SHOT-!!  
  
COLE: KP, SWINGING THAT -STEEL- CHAIR, LIKE A DAMN LOUIVILLE SLUGGER, AGAIN TO THE HEAD OF NARAKU!!  
  
TAZZ: DAMN RIGHT SHE IS--COLE, NARAKU IS OUT COLD, AND KP SNAPPED!! SHE IS JUST WAILING AWAY WITH THAT STEEL CHAIR ON NARAKU!! I DON'T BLAME HER, BUT IT SEEMED LIKE NARAKU JUST WANTED HER TO DO IT!!  
  
COLE: KP, JUST SNAPPING, GOING AFTER NARAKU, AND ADDITIONAL REFEREES, TRYING TO GET IN THERE TO CALM HER DOWN, HAVING NO EFFECT!!  
  
TAZZ: NO EFFECT IS AN UNDERSTATEMENT!! SHE IS'T EVEN LETTING THEM GET INTO THE -RING-!! REGARDLESS OF WHAT YOU MAY THINK OF HER, WHEN SHE HAS THAT CHAIR IN HAND, THAT BAD BOY IS A VICIOUS, LETHAL WEAPON!! WE SAW HOW VIOLENT SHE CAN BE AT SUMMERSLAM LAST MONTH!!  
  
COLE: KP HAS BEN SENT INTO ORBIT HERE, AND SHE IS LOOKING FOR BLOOD HERE TONIGHT--BUT WAIT A MINUTE, JESSIE, THROUGH THE DAMN CROWD, AND THE CWE CHAMPION, GRABBING THAT STEEL CHAIR FROM THE HANDS ON KIM POSSIBLE!! THESE TWO MEET LATER TONIGHT FOR THE CWE CHAMPIONSHIP IN A STREET FIGHT!!  
  
TAZZ: DAMN RIGHT, COLE, AND BOTH OF THEM KNOW THAT!! JESSIE DOING WHAT SHE THOUGHT WAS THE RIGHT THING TO DO!! IF ANYONE CAN CALM DOWN THE GIRL WHO CAN DO ANYTHING, AS SHE PUT IT, JESSIE CAN!!  
  
COLE: AND NOW JESSIE, TELLING KP TO NOT GIVE HIM WHAT HE WANTS!! I WOULD THINK HE DESERVED IT AFTER WHAT HE SAID!!  
  
TAZZ: BUT THINK ABOUT THIS, COLE, THIS IS GOING TO BE THE THIRD WEEK THAT KP HAS OUTSMARTED NARAKU!! SHE'S GOT NARAKU'S NUMBER, ALL RIGHT!!  
  
COLE: BUT JESSIE, PUTTING THAT CHAIR DOWN AND CAUTIOUSLY GOES OUT OF THE RING!!  
  
TAZZ: NARAKU GOT -LEVELED-, THERE IS JUST SO MUCH A PERSON CAN TAKE BEFORE THEY SNAP, AND NARAKU FOUND THAT OUT FIRST HAND HERE!!  
  
COLE: JESSIE, EXITING--WAIT A MINUTE!! KP, JUST GRABBED THAT STEEL CHAIR, AND WHACKED JESSIE WITH IT!!  
  
TAZZ: WHAT THE HELL?!!  
  
COLE: NO LOVE LOST BETWEEN THESE TWO EITHER, AND NOW KP, GOING FOR THE KIMPROVER ON JESSIE ON THAT STEEL CHAIR--BUT NARAKU, JUST LEVELED BOTH KP AND JESSIE!!  
  
TAZZ: AND NARAKU, NOT HAPPY ABOUT THAT THIRD TIME KP OUTSCHOOLED HIM!!  
  
COLE: NARAKU--LOOKING TO TAKE ADVANTAGE!!  
  
TAZZ: OH, WE'VE SEEN HIM DO THIS -BEFORE-, COLE!! DOUBLE OVERKILL, HE DID THIS TO BOTH ASHELY AND MELISSA SOME TIME AGO!!  
  
COLE: NARAKU, WITH THAT -OVERKILL-, THE BEAR HUG SUPLEX, BOTH GIRLS, AT THE SAME DAMN TIME, AND TAZZ, WHAT EFFECT, WILL THIS PLAY, INTO THAT TITLE MATCH LATER TONIGHT?!  
  
TAZZ: GOOD QUESTION!! I HAVE NO CLUE!! BUT I DO KNOW ONE THING!! IF KP DOES THE KIMPROVER TO JESSIE TONIGHT, WE MAY SEE A NEW CWE CHAMPION!!  
  
Camera focuses on Naraku for a few morwe seconds, him laughing maniacally, twoering over his two victims.  
  
Cut to a commercial break, then come back to the show.  
  
Switch to the backstazge area, where Ashely is trying to keep KP calm.  
  
ASHELY: KP, PLEASE, STAY THE HELL CALM!!  
  
KP: HOW CAN I, HUH?! [she kicks a wall, a hard banging sound is heard as a result] AFTER EVERYTHING THAT HE SAID ABOUT YOU!! ASHELY, YOU HAVE TO UNDERSTAND, I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WOULD DO IF YOU WEREN'T IN THE CWE!!  
  
ASHELY: I UNDERSTAND THAT!! But you can't let him get to you like this. This is what he wants. Naraku, WANTED you to snap. He WANTED to make you look like a loose cannon.  
  
KP: And Jessie, I do respect her, but I want that title so bad.  
  
ASHELY: I do know that you will do your best, but KP, I have a small request of you.  
  
KP: What is it?  
  
ASHELY: In this match tonight, don't do anything too rash.  
  
KP: What do you mean?  
  
ASHELY: I mean, all of this that you're doing, taking these risks. I understand why you do all of this, but I'm worried that something is going to happen to you, and if that happens, I don't know what I would do.  
  
KP: Ashely, I'm not going to leave the CWE. Not for any injury, not for anything. I will have to be DEAD before I give up.  
  
ASHELY: And THAT'S what I'm afraid of, KP. As a friend, I love you, and if anything were to happen to you, I don't know if I could live with myself.  
  
KP: Ashely, thank you for that concern, and I'll be careful. not saying I won't take my risks tonight, but I'll be careful.  
  
ASHELY: As long as you do that.  
  
KP: Oh, and Ashely, I love you, too. As a friend. I need to go and warm up. Catch you later. [she leaves. Camera on Ashely's face, which is with a worried look.  
  
ASHELY: Just don't leave, KP. I need you here.  
  
Switch to the ringisde area, where Alan's new music comes on, and he comes out to the ring.  
  
COLE: WOW!!  
  
TAZZ: You don't think there's some emotion riding in THAT relationship right now?  
  
CHIMEL: THE FOLLOWING CONTEST IS SCHEDUALED FOR ONE FALL!! INTRODUCING FIRST, BEING ACCOMPANIED BY DARK ALLIANCE MEMBER MIKE "DREP" HALL, WEIGHING IN AT 231 POUNDS, ALAN!!  
  
COLE: We are all set for Misty Vs. Alan. Tazz, we haven't seen Misty in a few weeks after that fatal four way, but she's back tonight going one on one against Alan of the Dark Alliance.   
  
TAZZ: That's right, Cole. Misty has returned after a long hiatus, but now she's back and facing one member of the Dark Alliance. Tonight's SmackDown is brought to you by Stacker 2's YJ Stinger. For that extreme boost of energy, you've GOT to feel the sting.   
  
COLE: By Taco Bell, reminding you to spice up the night.  
  
TAZZ: And by The Rundown, in theatres tomorrow.  
  
BG: My hurt inside is fading/This sh*t's gone way too far/All this time I've been waiting/Oh I cannot greave anymore  
  
CHIMEL: AND HIS OPPONENT, FROM CERULEAN CITY, MICHIGAN, SHE WEIGHS IN AT 199 POUNDS, MISTY, WATERFLOWER!! [crowd cheers]  
  
COLE: There she is and Tazz, she was close to getting a shot at the CWE Champion, and you gotta believe she still has that thought going through her mind.  
  
TAZZ: That's right, Cole. But it was Undertaker who brought up thought that if Misty became the Champion she would have became the Grand Slam champion.  
  
COLE: And this fight is under way, still to come the Tag Team Titles are on the line as the Jezzibels face Final Justice.  
  
TAZZ: Yeah, you gotta believe that Final Justice is doing well with the Tag Team Titles, but I have heard that Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune have finally got themselves some finishing moves.  
  
COLE: When was this?  
  
TAZZ: Earlier, during their warm-up.  
  
COLE: Anyway, Alan going to the top rope and connects with the Swanton Bomb, remember the wild card in this match is Mike "Drep" Hall, the leader of the Dark Alliance.  
  
TAZZ: Yeah, when Drep is in the middle, expect controversy.   
  
COLE: Exactly, Misty's got him pinned, TWO, and a kickout by Alan, anyway as we said Final Justice faces The Jezzibels for the Tag Team Titles, tonight. And don't forget, later on tonight, Jessie Malor and Kim Possible, pinfalls count anywhere STREET FIGHT, for the CWE Championship, and after what we saw earlier on here on SmackDown, Tazz, I don't see how anyone, CAN'T have their emotions play a factor in that matchup.  
  
TAZZ: And I worry that if KP were to for some reason leave the CWE, that would be another reason to keep her here, for Ashely. I enjoy seeing her compete in this ring, although she hasn't been in a match, recoviering from that quacept injury some time back, pulled a hamstring--oh, my God. Misty has got him set for the Devil Drop. And man, oh man did it connect almost knocking the wind out of Alan, and what is Drep doing?   
  
COLE: Mike Sparks, being distracted by Drep on the outside, Misty going for the pin, she should have this match won --WAIT A MINUTE!! THAT'S MIYU!!  
  
TAZZ: WHAT THE HELL?!!  
  
COLE: She's not even in this match, but she's got a chair and is placing it down on the ring and is now grabbing Misty.  
  
TAZZ: WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING?  
  
COLE: Looks like, going for a Gorilla Press on the chair, but that would be stupid.   
  
TAZZ: OH MY -GOD-!!!  
  
COLE: SHE JUST THREW HER UP AND THEN USED A TOMBSTONE PILEDRIVER TO DRILL MISTY'S FACE ON THE STEEL CHAIR, NOW SHE'S GRABBING THE CHAIR AND HIGH-TAILING IT OUT OF HERE.  
  
TAZZ: OH MY -GOD-, WHAT A -MOVE- BY THAT DAMN MIYU, WE HAVEN'T SEEN HER ON SMACKDOWN FOR SOME TIME!! NOW ALAN IS UP AND IT LOOKS LIKE HE IS GOING FOR THE ENDGAME, THAT DEVIOUS TOP ROPE CHOKESLAM. HE GRABS THE ALREADY KNOCKED OUT MISTY, TAKING HERSELF AND ALAN TO THE TOP AND THERE IS THE ENDGAME.  
  
COLE: THE ENDGAME CONNECTS, INTO THE COVER, LEG IS HOOKED, JIMMY CORDERA TO THE COUNT, TWO---AND ALAN HAS STOLE THIS VICTORY THANKS TO THE HELP OF MIYU!!  
  
CHIMEL: HERE IS YOUR WINNER, ALAN!  
  
COLE: Tazz, I know we have got to see this again, it was just horrible.  
  
Start replay of what just happened.  
  
TAZZ: Yeah, horrible, but downright EFFECTIVE!! I mean Misty had that match won, but Drep had to distract the referee and out of nowhere Miyu comes out chair in hand and litterly destorys Misty with that tombstone piledriver onto the steel chair. That impressed me, Cole  
  
COLE: And then the insult to injury, Alan gets up and takes Misty to the top rope as he is going up to the top rope and then The EndGame, and I want to know has Miyu joined The Dark Alliance? [come back to live action]  
  
TAZZ: I haven't got a single clue. But what a wild night we have already, Cole. This just adds to this night, and we're just kicking SmackDown off.  
  
They go to a commercial break, then come back to the show.  
  
[start CWE PSA]  
  
ANN.: BODIES HAVE BEEN BRUISED!!  
  
/JR: IT AMAZES ME THAT THEY ARE STANDING AFTER THAT!!  
  
/KAROU: HE DOESN'T HAVE A DAMN CLUE WHERE HE IS!!/  
  
/VENUS: I THOUGHT CASSIDY WAS KNOCKED OUT!!/  
  
/JESSIE: THEY TOLD ME, FROM MY CRACKED RIBS, I COULD BE DEAD!!/  
  
/MELISSA: I HAD MY KNEE TORN OUT OF SOCKET!!/  
  
ANN.: NECKS BROKEN!!  
  
/BUTCH: I HAD MY COLLAR BONE CRACKED TWICE IN THE SAME YEAR!!/  
  
ANN.: CAREERS ENDED IN AN INSTANT!! YES, THIS IS ENTERTAINMENT, BUT THE HAZARDS ARE REAL!!  
  
/COLE: HOW ARE THEY EVEN STILL STANDING?!/  
  
/TAZZ: SHE DOESN'T HAVE A CLUE WHERE THE HELL SHE IS AT?!!/  
  
ANN.: WHOEVER YOU ARE, WHATEVER YOU DO, -PLEASE-, -DON'T- TRY THIS AT HOME!!  
  
[end CWE PSA]  
  
Switch to the back, where Misty is trying to find Miyu, and she is pretty pissed.  
  
MISTY: COME ON OUT, YOU LITTLE BITCH!! [she kicks a door down, no one home] I WANT YOU'RE ASS, MIYU!! [another door, another empty room]  
  
Suddenly, as Misty comes back around, Miyu comes from behind, and strikes her with a steel chair, HARD!!  
  
MIYU: YOU WANT ME, YOU DUMB BITCH!! YOU GOT ME!! [she strikes her in the head again with the chair, then puts it down] WHO'S THE HARDCORE PRINCESS -NOW-?! [she then takes Misty and DDT'S HER INTO THE STEEL CHAIR, MISTY IS NOW BUSTED WIDE OPEN] COME ON, YOU LITTLE -SLUT-!! [she throws her through a steel door, all the way into the backstage garage area, and continues her assult, then grabs a steel pipe] I WANT YOUR BLOOD, MISTY!! I WANT IT, -BAD-!! [she strikes her in the back with the pipe, twice] I'M THE REAL PRINCESS OF HARDCORE!! [she kicks her in the ribs HARD, Misty reeling in pain, Misty face now painyted red with her own blood].  
  
Here, Miyu takes Misty, pins her to the wall, hand to the throat, almost choking her.  
  
MIYU: AHH, MISTY, YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH, I LOVE TO SEE YOUR FACE, JUST OOZE OUT THAT RED CRIMSON BLOOD!!   
  
MISTY: YOU LITTLE SICK beep!!   
  
MIYU: Ahh, is that right? Am I, now? I'm not sick. I'm just doing, what I WANT, AND NO ONE CAN STOP ME, NOT YOU, NOT ANYONE!! AND THIS BLOOD [she smears some of Misty's blood on her hand]!! I STILL ADORE SEEING IT COME OUT OF YOU!!  
  
She takes the hand and licks some of the blood off, her seeming like she liked it.  
  
MIYU: HMM, NOT BAD!!  
  
Here, she takes Misty's head, pins it tightly. The Miyu takes her toungue, AND LICKS SOME OF THE BLOOD, SLOWLY, OFF OF MISTY'S FACE!! After a few licks, she takes the time to enjoy, then, you see her do a swallow motion. The crowd is in total SHOCK after seeing that.  
  
MIYU: AHHH, THAT SHOULD SATISFY MY CRAVING FOR SOME TIME!! [she throws Misty to the ground, then kneels down to her] THAT WAS SUCH A GOOD TASTE MISTY!! MAKE SURE YOU HAVE ALOT OF THAT BLOOD!! NOW I KNOW WHO I'LL LOOK FOR, WHEN I WANT MORE OF A TASTE!!  
  
She goes off camera, leaving Misty for dead, Misty near out cold.  
  
Switch back to ringside, camera focused on Cole and Tazz.  
  
TAZZ: [shuddering a little] What the HELL?!  
  
COLE: Well, Tazz, we ALL saw what she just did, kind of sickening to see what she did, but it was just moments ago, Tazz, that she attacked Misty to cause her to lose that match, and then Misty got attacked AGAIN in the back, and we saw, what happened.  
  
TAZZ: Well, Cole, Miyu is hot, no doubt about that, in more ways than one. But WOW!! That was VERY unex--!  
  
JEDITE'S music comes on, and he comes out, Cole seen being in disgust at the very thought of him.  
  
COLE: NOW what?  
  
TAZZ: And you want to talk about DISGUSTING, Cole? Jedite's actions last week were disgusting, if you want to use that word for it.  
  
COLE: It was last week, that Jedite assulted Sailor Moon, a two time former CWE Champion, and [replay of last week shows] this is how he did it. The pattern that he went for last week, the same thing that Reelena, that Catsy, went through, but it was after he did his usual routine, that it got out of hand, Tazz.  
  
TAZZ: And I didn't want to see this ever again, but because we have to, we must. Jedite, taking that lead pipe, and three times, hitting her in the head, and she suffered some major head trauma, after that.  
  
COLE: And then, if that wasn't enough, this sick excuse for a human BEING wouldn't even allow the paramedics to carry her out of this arena, out of nowhere he came to viciously tip the strecher, her defenseless carcass, flying, hitting her head on that steel grading, and he was wanting to just pound her more after that.  
  
TAZZ: And that's when official, UNIFORMED officials got him out of the damn building, and I could not be happier to see them in my LIFE!! It had to be done, Cole.  
  
Switch back to live action.  
  
COLE: Well, Jedite, not schedualed for a match here tonight.  
  
JEDITE: NOW, FOLKS, YOU SEE WHY WOMEN, SHOULDN'T BE IN THE CWE!! IN FACT, LAST WEEK, WHAT I DID TO SAILOR MOON, TO SERENA SOMMERS, WAS NOT EVEN THE -START- OF IT!!  
  
Crowd boos relentlessly, a few people actually throwing garbage at him.  
  
TAZZ: WELL, THERE YOU GO!! A FEW DEBRIES COMING AT HIM, AND I DON'T APPROVE OF THROWING THINGS AT THE WRESTLERS, BUT JEDITE NEEDS A WAKE UP CALL!!  
  
JEDITE: NOW, YOU MAY BE ASKING YOURSELVES, WHY?! WHY IS JEDITE, DOING THIS TO THE WOMEN?! THE ANSWER IS SIMPLE!! BECAUSE I -CAN-!! THAT'S THE -ONLY- REASON!!  
  
COLE: I don't buy THAT at ALL.  
  
TAZZ: Neither do I.  
  
JEDITE: I MEAN, YOU HAVE TO FACE THE FACTS!! WOMEN, ARE THE INFERIOR GENDER!! MEN, CAN KICK A WOMAN'S ASS, ANYDAY OF THE WEEK, AND I'M PROVING IT!! [crowd boos]  
  
TAZZ: Oh yeah, he's proving it, all right. Attacking a -defensless- woman.  
  
JEDITE: AND NOW, SINCE THERE IS NO DOUBT IN MY MIND, THAT WOMEN--!!  
  
BG: [funeral gong]   
  
COLE: WAIT A MINUTE!!  
  
BG: (DEAD MAN WALKIN')/YOU'VE DONE IT NOW/YOU'VE GONE AND MADE A BIG MISTAKE  
  
COLE: THAT'S BIG EVIL, AND OUT HE COMES!!  
  
TAZZ: SAY HELLO TO THE AMERICAN BAD ASS, JEDITE!!  
  
COLE: AND SAY HELLO TO A -REAL- MAN!!  
  
TAZZ: I might be careful how you WORD that, Cole, but the Undertaker, coming out here, Jedite, obviously in his yard.  
  
COLE: The Undertaker, a true legend in both the CWE and the WWE. He is known as the American Bad Ass, and for a reason.  
  
TAZZ: I just realized something. Serena was in the ring with Big Evil at No Way Out back in Febuary, and what a match that was.  
  
COLE: The Undertaker came out a winner in that one, but Moon, put up a hell of a fight, and just four days later on SmackDown, Sailor Moon gained the respect of Big Evil, as a result of her perservierence in that one.  
  
TAZZ: I wonder if that has anything to do with THIS right now.  
  
TAKER: I've been listening in the back, and I've been watching you, week after week, AFTER WEEK, continuing to assult these girls. And I will say this, that I never thought you could stoop so low, as to be, A WOMAN BEATER!! But you did. Reelena, well liked, well respected, we ALL wanted to see you get your ass kicked. But I stopped myself from coming out to stop you, because I didn't think it was worth it. I know, how this business goes. Next was Catsy, another, well respected girl, and a nice one, at that. You did it AGAIN. Again, I stopped myself, but if I didn't, you would've known, what it was like, to be beat down, by the pain syndicate. [crowd cheers] HOWEVER, it was last week, and I was absent last week, but I wish I wasn't. But don't you think that I DIDN'T see, what you pulled, on Sailor Moon. BECAUSE I DID!! And when you did that, Jedite, I knew of one thing. I knew, that you not only beat down, on someone who got the respect, of BIG EVIL, but you also, just tresspassed, on MY YARD!!  
  
TAZZ: WOAH OH!!  
  
TAKER: You may think that you are all BIG and BAD, because you can beat women, make them bloody, beat their heads in with lead pipes, whatever. But I've learned something. These women, that you talk about? They are the same women that have kicked your ass, week after week, before you started this tired chrigade! [crowd cheers] And Jedite, there is someone who is just pain tired of seeing all of this, above everyone else, and that person, IS BIG EVIL!!  
  
COLE: WAIT A MINUTE!!  
  
TAKER: Now, as I understand it, the next big event, is No Mercy, and I'm thinking, what better venue, for me, to kick your ass at, and teach you, SOME RESPECT!! So, I'm going to turn the tables a little. At No Mercy, I am challenging you to a match. You, VERSUS ME!! [crowd cheers wildly]  
  
COLE: OHH MY!!  
  
TAZZ: A MATCH IN THE MAKING -ALREADY- FOR NO MERCY!!  
  
JEDITE: [after a few seconds of deep thought]---NO!!  
  
Crowd boos.  
  
COLE: What?  
  
TAZZ: I think he said NO, Cole.  
  
COLE: I know that, Tazz. I was asking as to why he would say no to that.  
  
JEDITE: You see, Undertaker, I'M making the rules here. I don't give a rat's ASS, what ANYONE thinks. If those officers wouldn't have restrained me, I WOULD HAVE did Moon in. Because I HATED her. I hated her as a commentator back in the day, even more than I hate that joker sitting there now, Michael Cole, AND I HATE HER NOW!!  
  
Crowd boos.  
  
TAZZ: You may want to look out here, Cole.  
  
COLE: At least I'm not beating down on women like he is. He should should worry more about his OWN actions than who's sitting over here.  
  
TAKER: WELL, WHETHER OR NOT WE MAKE A MATCH, AT NO MERCY, MAKE NO MISTAKE ABOUT IT, YOU'VE GOT A DATE WITH THE DEADMAN!! [crowd cheers]   
  
JEDITE: That's just GREAT, just plain GREAT!! [with that, he KICKS UNDERTAKER IN THE GUT!!]  
  
TAZZ: OH MY!!  
  
COLE: AND JEDITE, LAYING HIS KICKS OUT ON THE UNDERTAKER, AND THE UNDERTAKER, FIGHTING BACK, WITH THOSE RIGHTS AND LEFTS!!  
  
TAZZ: THE BIG SUKEBONES OF THE DEADMAN, OH, LOOK OUT--SNAKE EYES!!  
  
COLE: AND NOW UNDERTAKER, UH OH!!  
  
TAZZ: JEDITE IS GOING TO BE SENT FOR A BIG--RIDE!!  
  
COLE: THE CHOKESLAM!! THE UNDERTAKER, HAS JUST LAID OUT, THE WOMAN BEATER, JEDITE, AND HE DESERVES IT, AFTER WHAT HE HAS DONE!! THE UNDERTAKER, HAS DONE THE DAMAGE!! JEDITE, GOT WHAT HAS BEEN COMING TO HIM!!  
  
TAZZ: COULD NOT HAPPEN--!!  
  
Switch to the back, where Naraku is talking to--THE A-TRAIN!!  
  
NARAKU: Ok, Train, here's the deal. The same thing as last week, but this time, you go and just pound the living CRAP out of Melissa. Remember that shoulder. Take her out. I don't want to see her leave here tonight, in anything but a damn ambulance.  
  
TRAIN: HEH HEH HEH!! This will be fun. And keep your money this time. I will do it--FOR FREE!!  
  
NARAKU: My kind of guy. McMahon will LOVE this.  
  
TRAIN: But what about Ashely and them?  
  
NARAKU: Don't worry about them, Train. I got THAT, COVERED!!  
  
TRAIN: And to think, that they believe people WANT them here.  
  
NARAKU: DO IT!!  
  
They both laugh hysterically.  
  
COLE: What ELSE is going to happen tonight?  
  
TAZZ: I don't know about that one, Cole, but this is bad.  
  
Switch to another area in the back, where Molly Cannon is on her way to the ring. SD background instrumental theme srtarts playing.  
  
COLE: AND THERE SHE IS!! MOLLY CANNON, A WELL RESPECTED GIRL IN HER OWN RIGHT, WILL HAVE A BIG OPPORTUNITY TO WIN THE SOUTH EAST ASAIN TITLE!!  
  
TAZZ: BUT TO DO THAT [match graphics and avitars come on screen] SHE WILL HAVE TO GET PAST MATT HARDY, THE SENSEI OF MATTITUDE!!  
  
COLE: MATT HARDY VERSUS MOLLY CANNON, SEA TITLE ON THE LINE, -NEXT-!!  
  
SD logo wooshes on and off screen.  
  
Cut to a commercial break, then come back to the ring.  
  
[start CWE clip flashback promo]  
  
MALE ANN.: AND NOW, THE BOOT OF THE WEEK, BROUGHT TO YOU BY LUGS AND FUNKMASTER FLEX, CREATORS OF THE FLEX DRIVING SHOE!! LUGS AND FOOT LOCKER ARE KICKING IT WITH THE HOTTEST SHOES AND ATHLETICS, LIKE THE FLEX, AND A SLEEK SMASH HIT, THE V!! LUGS, THE STREETS ARE OURS!! GET YOUR PAWS ON, AT FOOT LOCKER!!  
  
{go back to the SEA title match last week on SmackDown}  
  
COLE: ...HARDY, ESCAPES, AND--SHOVES KP RIGHT INTO REFEREE MIKE KIOTA....VIPER KICK....WAIT A MINUTE!! IT'S NARAKU, WITH A DAMN -TIRE- IRON, TO THE HEAD OF KP!!  
  
TAZZ: WHAT THE HELL?!!  
  
COLE: AND NARAKU, WITH THAT TIRE IRON, REPEDIATLY, IN THE BACK OF THE SEA CHAMPION!!...NARAKU, WITH THAT BEAR HUG, APPLIED, AND NOW WANTING TO SEND KP---OVERKILL, INTO THE TIRE IRON, BACK FIRST!!  
  
...TAZZ: KP IS OUT LIKE A LIGHT, SHE DOES NOT HAVE A CLUE WHERE THE HELL SHE IS AT, HARDY IS GOING TO PICK UP THE SCRAPS!!  
  
COLE: THERE IS NO WAY KP COULD'VE SEEN THIS COMING, AND NOW HARDY--TWIST OF FATE!! HE ISN'T GOING TO WIN THE SEA TITLE THIS WAY!! LEG IS HOOKED, KIOTA HAS COME TO, THE COVER, TWO---DAMN IT!! MATT HARDY, STEALS THE DAMN SEA TITLE!! KP, JUST GOT -SCREWED-!!  
  
{end SD flashback}  
  
BG: LUGS, BABY!!!  
  
[end CWE clip flashback promo]  
  
SEARCHING FOR: matt hardy. ENTER KEYWORD: version 1.0. GO!! CONNECTING: 10%--30%-------70%----100%  
  
BG: Oh yeah [MATT FACT: Matt has never dated a nerd]/Whoooooooo/I can slam a tornado  
  
CHIMEL: THE FOLLOWING CONTEST IS FOR THE CWE SOUTH EAST ASIAN CHAMPIONSHIP, AND IS SCHDUALED FOR ONE FALL!! INTRODUCING FIRST, ACCOMPANIED TO THE RING WITH SHANNON MOORE, FROM CAMERON, NORTH CAORLINA, WEIGHING IN AT 289 POUNDS, HE IS THE CWE SOUTH EAST ASIAN CHAMPION, MATT HARDY, VERSION, ONE!!  
  
MATT FACT: Matt jumps higher than Molly.  
  
COLE: Back on SmackDow, we are ready for Matt Hardy to go one on one with the returning Molly Cannon, South East Asian Title on the line, a title that Matt won, because he ws at the right place at the right time.  
  
TAZZ: What an opportune time for Matt Hardy, Cole. He saw KP out COLD, and he took advantage, you can't blame him for doing that, Cole. That's smart.  
  
COLE: But Naraku should be ashamed of himself. It was earlier tonight, that he went and basically sent KP into a frenzy INTENTIONALLY, and NOW he has more or less hired the A-Train, someone who he hired to take care of Melissa Beryl and Ash Ketchum last week, to go and finish what he started on Melissa.  
  
TAZZ: And the A-Train said for Naraku to keep his money, because he would gladly do it for free.  
  
COLE: In the meantime [SEA championship match graphic comes on screen], this match, for the South East Asian title, Molly Cannon, coming off of sugery to the knee, his challenger, in his first title defense in this title reign, tonight.  
  
Molly Cannon's music comes on, and she comes out to the ring.  
  
CHIMEL: AND THE CHALLENGER, FROM TOKYO, JAPAN, WEIGHING 173 POUNDS, MOLLY CANNON!!  
  
TAZZ: And I cannot WAIT to see how much she will be improved after that knee surgery, always a treat to watch this girl.  
  
COLE: Definitly, one of the favorites in the CWE, a high flyer, and you are going to see that in this one, and referee Brian Hebner, holds that belt up high, and he calls for the bell, and we are underway, and right out of the box goes Molly Cannon, to the far side, missing with that clothesline is Matt, near SIDE, NICE FLYING FOREARM THERE, and now to the ropes again, you are going to see Molly be fast and agile, over Hardy, and hip toss, blocked, AND WHAT A NICE BACK KICK, FROM MOLLY TO HARDY'S CHEST CAVITY!!  
  
TAZZ: What a SHOT that was. Molly, definitly showing off her quckness. She is going to have to be a little bit quicker than the Sensei of Mattitude is, and right now, she is making Matt Hardy know how well that knee has healed up.  
  
COLE: Molly, now, getting Hardy back to his feet, to the ropes, missing with the clothesline, off the leap FROG, AND MOLLY, TURNED THAT INTO A DDT, RIGHT FROM THE LEAP FROG, HOW FAST DID SHE GET BACK DOWN TO DO THAT FROM THE LEAP FRONG, TAZZ?!!  
  
TAZZ: Molly is quick and fast, but she can wow you over with those technical aspects of her game, as well, going right for that sitting arm bar, working on that bicep of Matt Hardy there, Hardy, though, doing the right thing, switch into that scissors headlock there.  
  
COLE: Hardy, now, back to his feet, and so is Molly, sending Molly to the far side, leap frog by Hardy, and missing with that drop kick is hHardy, AND MOLLY CAUGHT HIM HERE, AND -SLINGSHOT- INTO THE TOP ROPE, AND HERE'S THE ROLL-UP, TWO, AND HARDY KICKS OUT BEFORE THE COUNT OF THREE!!  
  
TAZZ: Smart move by Molly to try to go for an early win, right after she got Hardy hung up there from that slingshot to the top rope, Hardy's throat raping on that rope.  
  
COLE: Molly, now, going to the far side again, staying on Matt HARDY, TORNADO DDT THAT TIME, and a nice elbow drop, landed right on the sterum there, COVER, and Hardy rolls out in a hurry--AOH HOA!!  
  
TAZZ: What a SHOT, you could hear THAT echo all across this arena.  
  
COLE: A vicious chop, by Molly, sending Hardy all the way to the far side, and now a few forearms shots, staying on the ground so far in this matchup is Molly, to the near side goes Hardy from the irish WHIP, AND A STIFF KNEE, TO THE GUT OF HARDY, AND NICE SCISSORS KICK, shades of Booker T there, and now, she is going up to the top.  
  
TAZZ: I was going to say that maybe her knee wasn't one hundered percent healed, thus she is staying grounded, but here she goes in the high-risk district.  
  
COLE: Molly, OFF THE TOP TURNBUCKLE, SENTON--BUT HARDY, REVERSES IT INTO A MASSIVE POWERBOMB, TWO, AND MOLLY, KICKED OUT THERE!!  
  
TAZZ: You saw there, Molly, trying to brave out that knee, but didn't work as well as she thought it would, as Hardy, The Sensei of MATTITUDE, capalized on that early mistake, and Hardy, going right for that knee, smart, he needs to capalize on knowing that she just came off that injury, not one hundered percent, into that legbar, this isn't a fun thing to be in if your knee isn't up to par, I can tell you that. That left boot of Hardy, on the back of that knee now, trying to take that knee right out of it, and this is not what Molly needs for her in this match, right after coming off the knee injury.  
  
COLE: This sold out crowd on hand here tonight in Evantsville, Indiana, the South East Asian title up for grabs here in this match, Matt Hardy, gaining some momentum after that failed senton off the top, and now Matt Hardy, back to his feet, and kicks right into that left knee, the one that got the surgery done on it, and you can see that right now, Molly is in a world of trouble.  
  
TAZZ: And you can also see, Cole, that Hardy is being relentless in going right for that knee--LEG BREAKER THERE!!  
  
COLE: RIGHT ON THAT KNEE, AND -NOW- A SHOULDER CHOP BLOCK, RIGHT TO THE BACK OF THE KNEE, AND THAT CANNOT GO WELL FOR Molly, who is seeking his South East Asian title, here tonight, Hardy, GOING TO PUT MOLLY -AWAY-, AND NO, only a count of two.  
  
TAZZ: VERY smart there by Matt Hardy there, trying to get the cover there, while Molly was down on the canvas. You got a chance to get the win, so might as well try it.  
  
COLE: Hardy, once again, on the assult on that left knee--WOW, what a kick to the back of the knee, and now to the half Boston Crab, Hardy, relentless, right now.  
  
TAZZ: His first title defense since winning that thing last week, he wants to keep it. As I said before, the title is important to have, as is any title, and Hardy knows that.  
  
COLE: In my mind, thought, Tazz, Hardy doesn't deserve that title. He won it because of Naraku's actions with a damn tire iron, last week against the now former CWE SEA Champion, Kim Possible, who will be going after the CWE Championship later tonight in a street FIGHT, AND HARDY, JUST WHIPPED THAT KNEE BIG TIME, INTO THE -COVER-, but Molly kicked out. But again, if it wasn't for that damn Naraku, KP, in MY belief, would still be the SEA Championship.  
  
TAZZ: Hardy did put on a VERY good match before that, though. You can always expect a good maytch from either of those two that we saw last week, I don't know that I agree that the outcome would've been any different if Naraku didn't get involved, it may have been different, but right now, Hardy is showing how relentless he can be when it comes to a body PART, WOW!!  
  
COLE: HARDY, DRIVING THAT KNEE, RIGHT INTO THE CANVAS--WAIT A MINUTE, ROLL UP, MOLLY, TO HARDY, TWO, and ALMOST, A COUNT OF THREE, and now Molly, back to her feet, working on you would have to believe on one leg, and to the nar side goes Hardy, ducking under a clothesline--AND A SPINNING HEEL KICK, AND THAT HAD TO TAKE ALOT OUT OF THAT LEFT LEG, AS SHE HAD TO JUMP, USING THAT LEG!! COVER, TWO, and almost a count of three again.  
  
TAZZ: Molly, favoring that left leg a bit, that took some guts to just use that injured leg, and she is using those ropes to get herself back to her feet, she needs to get back up, and to start to get that blood, flowing back to that knee, the more she can do that, the better off she will be.  
  
COLE: Molly, to work on Matt Hardy, and sending him to the far SIDE, WHAT A DROP KICK, and to the near SIDE, legdrop, trying to gain momentum, cover, TWO, and Hardy, rolls out there, before the count of three, and Molly, coninuing to go to work, on Matt Hardy, sending him to the turnbuckle, and now, WITH A HEAD OF -STEAM-, AND A SPINNING HEEL KICK, TO HARDY, AND NOW, JUMPS UP TO THE TOP ROPE!!  
  
TAZZ: OH MY -GOD-!!  
  
COLE: MOONSAULT INTO A FRANKENSTINER, AND MATT HARDY, IS IN SOME TROUBLE--but wait a minute, Shannon Moore, just gave Matt Hardy that Title belt here.  
  
TAZZ: He may be looking to get himself disqualified here. The belt can't change hands that way, Cole.  
  
COLE: Hardy knows that, but the referee, Brian Hebner, hasn't seen it, and neither does Molly. Molly, Again, to Hardy--AND GOT HIT IN THE HEAD WITH THAT DAMN TITLE BELT, AND A BLATAINT DISQUALIFICATION, MATT HARDY WILL LOSE THE MATCH, BUT WILL RETAIN HIS TITLE, AND NOW A TWO ON ONE ASSULT ON MOLLY, MATT HARDY AND SHANNON, TEAMING UP TO TAKE DOWN MOLLy!!  
  
TAZZ; AND MATT HARDY IS GOING TO DO THE TWIST OF -FATE- TO MOLLY!!  
  
COLE: TWIST OF FATE, MATT HARDY, KNEW THAT HE WAS IN TROUBLE, AND BECAUSE OF THAT, GOT HIMSELF---WAIT A MINUTE!!  
  
TAZZ: WHO IN THE -HELL-?!  
  
COLE: THIS WOMAN HAS JUST CAME INTO THE RING, LOOKING AS IF SHE IS IN HERE TO SAVE MOLLY, AND -SHANNON MOORE-, GETS THROWN TO THE OUTSIDE, AND NOW HARDY, GETS -DROPPED- BY A VICIOUS DDT, AND HARDY, HEADS FOR HIGHER GROUND!!  
  
TAZZ: BUT WHO IS SHE, AND WHY DID SHE SAVE MOLLY?!  
  
COLE: THAT'S WHAT I WANT TO KNOW?! WHO THE HELL IS THIS GIRL THAT JUST SAVED MOLLY?!  
  
TAZZ: WHAT A JUMPSUIT BY HER, THOUGH?! SHE'S LOOKING HOT IN THAT THING, I'LL TELL YOU -WHAT-!!  
  
They go to a commercial break, then come back.  
  
Switch to the backstage area, where Josh Matthews is with this new girl that just saved Molly here.  
  
JOSH: I am here with this lady, who--!  
  
???: WOAH, JOSH!! You don't know me?  
  
JOSH: No clue?  
  
???: You've never seen Blue Gender, Josh? You don't know me, Marline Angel? YOu just found out about me, and Matt Hardy, just did.  
  
JOSH: Well, in any event, what was the reason behind you saving Molly--!  
  
MARLINE (???): SHE WAS AT THE RIGHT PLACE AT THE RIGHT TIME, JOSH!! I was going after Matt, and Hardy, YOU LISTEN GOOD!! I'M COMING AFTER YOU, AND YOU WILL REMEMER!! OH YEAH, YOU WILL REMEMBER, WHO I AM, ONE WAY, OR ANOTHER!! Anything else, Josh? Good, then, let me leave. [she exits, leaving Josh high and dry, so to speak]  
  
Switch to Melissa Beryl walking to her locker room. The fans cheer as they see her, and then, out of nowhere--THE A-TRAIN ATTACKS FROM BEHIND!!   
  
COLE: WAIT A MINUTE!! THE A-TRAIN, ONCE AGAIN!!  
  
TAZZ: WHAT NARAKU WANTED TO HAPPEN!!  
  
The A-Train throws Melissa into a set of steel chairs, and then kicks her in the chest cavity.  
  
TRAIN: YOU WANT TO MESS WITH ME?!! YOU MEAN NOTHING TO ME!!  
  
He then throws her into a steel door, head hitting first, and her falling to the concrete. Then Train kicks her in the ribs a few times, and then throws her into the door again, her busting through to the parking lot area. He then continues to assult her with kicks and punches, throwing her head right into a car, and then rams her into the stairs, back first, into a car. Melissa screams in pain, and tries to go after A-Train in retaliation, but at that moment, a car flashes its headlights right at Melissa. Before Melissa can even react, THE CAR SPEEDS AWAY AT AROUND 80 MPH, AND HITS MELISSA BERYL HARD, HER FLYING OVER THE CAR AND HITTING THE GROUND BELOW HER, HER BEING UNCONCIOUS!! After the hiyt, the car stops, and that driver gets out of the car to revel himself to be--NARAKU!!  
  
NARAKU: [absolutly SCREAMING to an unconcious Beryl] THERE, YOU LITTLE BITCH!! YOU SEE WHAT YOU GET, WHEN YOU MESS WITH ME, YOU SORRY LITTLE PIECE OF FILTH!!!! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU'RE FAMILY!!! NEXT IS YOU'RE SORRY EXCUSE FOR A DAUGHTER, ASHELY!! AND YOU CAN TELL HER THAT YOURSELF!! OH, AND BEFORE YOU FORGET, YOU CQAN ALSO TELL KIM POSSIBLE, THAT THAT TITLE SHOT, SHOULD BE -MINE- TONIGHT!!! SHE DOESNT -DESERVE- TO GET THAT SHOT!!! YOUR FILTHY DAUGHTER IS -NEXT-, BITCH!!  
  
TRAIN: AND HERE'S A LITTLE SOMETHING EXTRA FROM ME!!! [he SPITS ON AN UNCONCIOUS BERYL] SCREW YOU!!  
  
They exit stage left, leaving Melissa Beryl for dead, in an almost silent parking lot area of the arena.  
  
Cut to a commercial break, then return to the show.  
  
SD logo wooshes on and off the screen, and then they show a replay of what just heppened before the break.  
  
COLE: Back on SmackDown, and I cannot believe what we just witnessed, Tazz. The A-Train attacked Melissa Beryl, from behind, and we thought that Beryl was going to come back at the 350 pounder.  
  
TAZZ: But it was then, Cole, that we saw this, that car, speeding it's way to Melissa, she was unconcious, that was some hit, and then, we saw Naraku get out, and just say that that was what she got.  
  
COLE: Trying to say that he should've gotten that title shot instead of Kim Possible tonight, but listen to what Naraku said, abolut Ashely.  
  
/NARAKU: [absolutly SCREAMING to an unconcious Beryl] ...I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU'RE FAMILY!!! NEXT IS YOU'RE SORRY EXCUSE FOR A DAUGHTER, ASHELY!! AND YOU CAN TELL HER THAT YOURSELF!!...YOUR FILTHY DAUGHTER IS -NEXT-, BITCH!!/  
  
SD logo wooshes on and off the screen, and we are back in that parking lot area, where paramedics, EMTs, and trainers are down, trying to get Beryl carted to a local medical facility.  
  
COLE: And we are back here, and EMTs, trying to get Melissa Beryl carted off here.  
  
TAZZ: My God, Cole. She is out like a damn LIGHT!  
  
COLE: We will try to gedt an update, but is that what this attitude of Naraku's all about. Him wanting that CWE Championship?  
  
TAZZ: Sure as hell does sound like it, Cole. Naraku is on a path of rage and destruction, and tonight, Melissa was in the crosshairs.  
  
COEL: And he said that Ashely was next.  
  
Back to the ring, where the Jeszzibels' music comes on, and they come out to the ring.  
  
CHIMEL: THE FOLLOWING CONTEST IS SCHEDUALED FOR ONE FALL AND IT IS FOR THE CWE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP!! INTRODUCING FIRST, THE CHALLENGERS SAILOR MARS & SAILOR MERCURY, THE FULL GROWN JEZZIBELS!!  
  
COLE: Well, back to the action here in the ring. It's Tag Team Title action, The Jezzibels have had a shot at the titles, now the get another chance to win the Tag Team Titles.  
  
TAZZ: That's right, but don't forget Uranus and Neptune have got themselves new finishing moves, and I can't wait to see them in action, Cole.  
  
CHIMEL: AND THEIR OPPONENTS, THE CWE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS, SAILOR NEPTUNE & SAILOR URANUS, FINAL JUSTICE!!  
  
COLE: The CWE Tag Team Champions, and this is going to be the first time that we have seen the FGJ, in the ring, in some time, Tazz.  
  
TAZZ: But Mars, goes for a Twist of Fate and then goes into a surfboard, and Neptune, very wise to get out of that move in a hurry, makes the tag to Uranus.  
  
COLE: Still to come Kim Possible, Jessie Malor, CWE Championship on the -LINE-, WHAT A DDT BY URANUS, COVER, TWO, AND a kickout, planted Mars right there, almost had the early win there. As I was saying, KP meets Jessie, later tonight, for the CWE Title in a falls count anywhere street fight, and you have to wonder, Tazz, can this put to rest any differences about these two, with the title hanging in the balance.  
  
TAZZ: I have no clue, Cole. All I am sure about right now, is that is going to be some match, both of those two have a tremendous following and great talent to show for it. That is going to be something to watch. Right now, Uranus, the more powerful of the two right now, Just choking Mars in that far turnbuckle right there. Referee Jimmy Cordera, issuing that five count. Isn't pretty there, but it gets the job done.  
  
COLE: Sold out crowd here tonight, in the Roberts Municipal Stadium here tonight. What a night this has been, we have seen Marline Angel issue a threat to the Sensei of Mattitude, matt Hardy, we saw Miyu taste the blood of Misty, and who know what else will happen here tonight, TO THE FAR -SIDE- GOES Uranus, and here is a cover from that rib-breaker of Mars, tag-titles on the LINE, and Mars, only able to get the two count, Uranus, able to get that shoulder to roll out, before the three.  
  
TAZZ: But did you see the intensity of that rib breaker? Sailor Mars has some tememdous power in that body of hers, her and Uranus, evenly mtched when it comes to power and size, and OH MY -GOD-!!  
  
COLE: WHAT A SHOULDER BREAKER, AS FAST AS FAST CAN BE, THIS COULD -DO- IT, but no, Uranus, again, rolling out of that, before the three.  
  
TAZZ: I will tell you, Cole, that is something that both of the FGJ are going to be happy with, that kind of toughness and intensity, are what win you titles right here in the CWE.  
  
COLE: And we could see that intensity in KP here tonight when she faces Jessie for the CWE Championship, following this match here tonight. Mars, continuing the assult on Uranus, and tagging in Mercury, and an arm bar, and WOAH MY!!  
  
TAZZ: JUST -LEAPING- OVER URANUS'S HEAD AND SLAMMING HARD ONTO THAT RIGHT ARM, and now going up with that arm to the top turnbuckle, I don't like the looks OF -THIS-!!  
  
COLE: ARM DRAG FROM THE TOP, UNIQUE STYLE THERE, -TWO-, and Neptune, making the save there.  
  
TAZZ: Could have just ripped that arm right out of socket. Remember, this team, this Final Justice, has gotten out of such an injury from Neptune on that shoulder, caused in part by the Bashams, who they won those titles from. I don't think they can afford ANOTHER injury there.  
  
COLE: Uranus, needs to make a tag to ber partner right now, but the FGJ, are doing a pretty good job of isolating her from her partner here. Mercury, with that SNAP arm bar, and right now, they are working on that right arm of Uranus here.  
  
TAZZ: I said earlier on that they have new finishing manuvers, but right now, it seems that the FGJ aren't letting them make much use out of them. This is smart stragety and smart teamwork, and Mars got the tag again!  
  
COLE: To the near side, nice legdrop there, cover, shoulders are -DOWN-, and Uranus, able to roll out AGAIN!!  
  
TAZZ: They are not hooking that leg, though, and that is a small mistake that could mean some big differences, like mot winning tthe tag titles, something that is on their minds right now.  
  
COLE: While we got a minute, we got an update on Melissa Beryl's comdition after that heinous hit and run by Naraku via a CAR, and that is that she sufferend bruised ribs, broken ACL as well as a broken ankle, and Melissa Beryl will need to miss next week on SmackDown, but Naraku, with the help of the A-Train, did his damage, as Uranus, trying to get out of this leglock here, and does so, AND MAKES THE TAG TO NEPTUNE, AND NEPTUNE, GOING TO WORK ON MARS, AND MERCURY, DOES NO AVAIL, AGAINST THE ELEGANT ONE, TO THE FAR SIDE GOES MARS, AND HIP TOSS, WHAT ELEVATION, AND MERCURY, FROM BEHIND, WHAT A SHOT TO THE BACK OF THE HEAD, AND THERE IS URANUS, COMING TO THE AID OF NELPTUNE, AND THIS THING HAS BROKEN DOWN HERE!!  
  
TAZZ: All four women have entered the ring, and Mercury and Mars looks like they're setting up for their finishers, but Uranus has got Mars right where she wants her.  
  
COLE: Now it looks like Uranus is setting Mars up for a powerbomb, hoping to pull out a victory, WAIT A MINUTE, SHE JUST THREW MARS TO HER RIGHT ARM AND SEND HER DOWN VIA A CHOKESLAM, I HAVE NEVER SEEN THAT MOVE BEFORE!  
  
TAZZ: THAT WAS ONE OF THE FINISHERS THAT I WAS TALKING TO YOU ABOUT, URANUS CALLS THAT MOVE WORLD SHAKING!  
  
COLE: AND URANUS IS GOING FOR THE PIN, TWO----AND THE CHAMPS RETAIN THEIR TITLES!  
  
CHIMEL: HERE ARE YOUR WINNERS, AND STILL THE CWE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS, URANUS & NEPTUNE, FINAL JUSTICE!!  
  
COLE: Tazz, I'm still in shock after that finisher that Uranus did, the World Shaking, got the job done.  
  
Shows replay of World Shaking.  
  
TAZZ: Uranus, just has everyone thinking she is going for a powerbomb, but then switches in mid-move to a chokeslam, and that move is what got Uranus & Neptune to become retain their titles. A sick move, and it gets the victory.  
  
SD logo wooshes on and off the screen, and switch backstage, to where KP is getting ready for her match against Jessie, when Ashely comes into the locker room.  
  
ASHELY: OK, KP, you remember what I said about you being careful in this--?  
  
KP: Ashely, I'm glad you're bringing this up, because that is what I want to talk about with you. You see, I just heard what Naraku said, and I do think you can take him. But, with all the craziness that has been going on here lately, I just feel like, next week, maybe you shouldn't be anywhere NEAR the Gund, next week.  
  
ASHELY: Why do you think I can't--?  
  
KP: Shh. I never said you couldn't. But you saw what he did to your own damn MOTHER!! You saw everything that he has tried to do to Jessie, to me. And he's under McMahon's control, God KNOWS what the hell he is capable of doing, and worst of all, he's got his own corhorts in the A-Train and them, and some crazy stuff has been happening around here.  
  
ASHELY: But I want a piece of Naraku's ASS after what he did--!  
  
KP: I'll tell you what, then. Next week, if you agree to let me make arrangements to get you into a secluded place next week, then I will do what you ask of me. You said you don't want anything else bad happening to me. I don't want anything bad happening to you, either, ok? [Ashely nods slowly] I don't care what he tries to do to me. I say, if he wants me, BRING IT ON!! But, so help me if he does anything to you. Just for next week. Besides, after I get done, I'll come over there, and you can show me your hometown. I've honestly never been in Cleveland before. I want to see it for myself.  
  
ASHELY: [with a smile] OK, but one more thing. Promise me I will have my chance to kick his ass? I've been wanting to get back in that ring again. I didn't come here to sit around and watch my family and friends get assulted on by people who don't know when to quit.  
  
KP: [a faint laugh escapes her] You'll get your chance. I'll make sure of it. So you'll let me make the arrangements?  
  
ASHELY: Yeah, I will.  
  
KP: Hey, nice chance to be treated like royalty. You're a princess, remember. The daughter of a true, CWE, LEGEND, and next week, you will be treated like one.  
  
ASHELY: [a smile] Thanks.  
  
Ashely exits the room, KP continues warm-up.  
  
Cut to a commercial break, then return to the show.  
  
BG: Bold motherf**ker don't you limit your mind?//Liberate your mind you motherf**ker/You're so narrow-minded/So narrow-minded/So liberate your mind you motherf**ker/Will you liberate your mind  
  
CHIMEL: THE FOLLOWING CONTEST IS A PINFALLS COUNT ANYWHERE STREET FIGHT FOR THE CWE CHAMPIONSHIP, AND IS SCHEDUALED FOR ONE FALL!! INTRODUCING FIRST, THE CHALLENGER!! FROM MIDDLETON PENNSYLVANIA, WEIGHING IN AT 199 POUNDS, SHE IS THE RED HAIRED BOMBSHELL, KIM, POSSIBLE!!  
  
TAZZ: Silent Hill 3 presents CWE No Mercy, live from the sold out Belle Centre in Montreal, Ontario, Canada. Sunday, October 19th, and only on Pay Per View. Silent Hill 3 by Konami, the scariest game out for the Playstation 2 Game Console, rated M for mature.  
  
COLE: And either KP and Jessie will be going into No Mercy the CWE Champion, or at least next week, when we are in Cleveland, Ohio, the Gund Arena there, what a night that is going to be, on the road to No Mercy. This match, made last week by Justin Dillihay, after he was tired of seeing these two fight with each other, and he said that if they want to get at each other this bad, then why not go ahead, get in the ring, and let the fans benifit from this, and also, put that CWE Championship, on the line.  
  
The CWE Championship graphic comes on screen.  
  
TAZZ: And also, Cole, he made this a street fight, meaning that they can do whatever they want to each other, in that ring.  
  
COLE: He was hoping to do this so that they can get their differences behind them, and move on from this.  
  
TAZZ: All I can say to this, Cole, is that I believe, that this is going to be a good one.  
  
BG: PREPARE FOR TROUBLE/MAKE IT DOUBLE//How can you see into my eyes like open doors?/Leading you down into my core/Where I've become so numb/[she appears, back turned towards the entranceway. The crowd gets REALLY LOUD at this point] Without a soul/My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold/Until you find it there and lead it back home/[Jessie's arms go up and the pyros go off]/(Wake me up)/Wake me up inside/(I can't wake up)/Wake me up inside/(Save me)/Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
She goes to the ring with the crowd getting deafening.  
  
CHIMEL: AND THE OPPONENT, FROM WHEELING, WEST VIRGINIA, SHE WEIGHS IN AT 264 POUNDS, SHE IS THE CWE CHAMPION, THE SHINING LIGHT, JESSIE MALOR!!  
  
COLE: The CWE Champion, Jessie Malor, puts her title on the line against the girl who has said that she can do anything. But can Kim Possible make one of those things winning the CWE Title, here tonight?  
  
TAZZ: Also, Cole, what abpout that promise that KP made earlier on tonight. That she would be a bit more careful of what she does here tonight in this title match. I don't know if she is going to be able to in this street fight.  
  
COLE: Referee Brian Hebner, holds up that CWE Championship, this is going to be some match, and Hebner, gets this thing underway, both ladies, buying for that championship gold, and a lockup in the center of the ring, and Jessie, backs KP into a corner, no rules in this one, a pinfalls count anywhere street fight, and KP, gets out of that lock up in a hurry.  
  
TAZZ: You don't want to be in there for too long with the Shining Light. We've said it many times, you cannot make a mistake in there with Jessie, as she will make you pay for them every single time, and KP has a hell of an opportunity tonight, only three months into her being here, going for the highest prize in the business, the top prize of SmackDown, and she needs to not maker any kind of mistake if she hopes to get control of this match. Another tie up here, you don't want to go too much in this, either, with Jessie. She likes to mix up those styles, and she knows some technical holds and throws, and she is fast, as well. I know because I've been in the ring with her, and she isn't to be taken lightly.   
  
COLE: Into the other corner goes the two women, and this time KP is sending Jessie to that turnbuckle, and once again, breaking it, but now KP, sends Jessie to the opposite side, Jessie puts on the breaks, elbow right there by Jessie.  
  
TAZZ: Right there, that's why you can't do that kind of rookie mistake with Jessie, some vets do that, as well, and that can get someone off guard sometimes, but not that early, and ESPECIALLY not with the CWE Champ.  
  
COLE: Jessie, sending KP to the near side, missing with a clothesline, ducks under-NEATH-, and what a flying elbow there by the girl who was saying earlier tonight that she can do anything, and that was in front of Mr. McMahon earlier tonight, Tazz, as KP, going to work on the arm there, a little fair play, not too great in that technical field, but she is learning, more and more  
  
TAZZ: Not only in front of McMahon, Cole, but right in his FACE. I don't think this girl knows the meaning of fear. And I understand what she is talking about with this acceptance. It's tough to get people to accept you for who you are in this business, it takes some time to get used to someone's style and ability. But that is something alot different from what KP was talking about. She has been dogged by Mr. McMahon and company in saying that no one wants her around here because of just being HER. I would have to disagree, I think we've seen alot from her. Sure, she has done more risks to put herself over in this company, but this ain't ballet. It's a dog eat dog business, and whatever you've gotta do to win a match is acceptable.  
  
COLE: Jessie, back to her feet here, and NICE HIP TOSS to get out of the arm bar, and now to the far side, AND MISSING WITH THAT ELBOW DROP, and now KP, shoots back up to her feet, and HIGH ELEVATION OUT OF THAT DROP KICK, here's the cover, TWO, and a kick out, after two.  
  
TAZZ: This is smart by KP. She knows she isn't that sound in the techiical field, but she is showing Jessie that she isn't afraid to go that route if she needs to. She's more about speed and power, though, just go straight up and pound them into the ground, as she is doing now.  
  
COLE: KP, gets Jessie down in that corner there, stomping away there, and again, no rules here, and she's coming out here for something--UH OH!!  
  
TAZZ: THE STREET FIGHT PART OF IT!! SHE'S GOT THAT STEEL CHAIR!!  
  
COLE: That steel chair, going to be utulzised, but how? KP, setting up that chair, onto the chest of Jessie, still down in that--OH MY GOD!!  
  
TAZZ: I've seen this done before, Cole. MANY times in ECW. Jessie may want to get out of that corner if she expects to have full control.  
  
COLE: KP, WITH A HEAD OF -STEAM-, BUT JESSIE--!  
  
TAZZ: WOAH, OH MY GOD!!  
  
COLE: --KICKED THAT CHAIR, RIGHT INTO THE FEET OF KP, BENDING THEM LIKE A -PRETZEL-, AND NOW KP, IS IN A WORLD OF TROUBLE HERE!!  
  
TAZZ: And we saw Jessie, at Summerslam, do the most from those street fight rules. This isn't her first barbeque in that respect, my man.  
  
COLE: And Jessie, getting that steel chair, and setting it up in that ring, and now got KP, into that corner, what the hell is she going to do here?  
  
TAZZ: Oh my God, Cole, she is going to use that thing as a springboard, OH MY, -GOD-!!!  
  
COLE: JESSIE, WITH A SPINNING HEEL KICK, OFF OF THAT SET-UP STEEL CHAIR, SHADES OF JERRY LYNN THERE!! COVER, COULD RETAIN   
  
-HERE-, but KP, just got out of that, before three.  
  
TAZZ: What a manuver by Jessie, she can FLY when it counts.  
  
COLE: And remember, that IS legal in this match, as Jessie, getting that chair out of the ring, and now, back to work on Possible here, to the ropes, off of them, missing with the boot--FLIP NECKBREAKER, OUT OF NOWHERE BY KIM POSSIBLE, COVER, COULD HAVE A NEW -CHAMPION-, but no, Jessie, denying her, rolling out before three.  
  
TAZZ: Just like THAT, KP turned the tide of this match here, that flip neckbreaker there, did it SO well, and KP, almost got her there.  
  
COLE: KP, now, going under the ring, and--OH BOY!!  
  
TAZZ: THAT TRASH CAN, I DON'T THINK THAT IS GOING TO BE GOOD FOR JESS, EITHER!!  
  
COLE: NO DQ'S HERE, THIS IS A STREET FIGHT!! THIS IS WHY DILLIHAY MADE THIS MATCH, TO LET THEM GET OUT THE ANGER THEY HAVE FOR EACH OTHER, GET IT OUT OF THE WAY, BUT THIS IS ALSO FOR THE CWE CHAMPIONSHIP, AND NOW KP, LYING IN--WAIT FOR JESSIE, BUT JESSIE, WITH SOME KICK, INTO THE STENUM OF KP, AND KP GOT THAT STEEL TRASH CAN IN HER FACE, AS WELL, SHE GOES TO THE OUTSIDE THERE, THIS CROWD, COMING ALIVE HERE!!  
  
TAZZ: And Jessie, smart, going after her, not giving her any chance to regroup, OH MAN, BUT SHE PAID FOR IT!!  
  
COLE: DROP TOE HOLD BY KP, RIGHT INTO THAT TRASH CAN HER HEAD GOES, MAYBE OUT OF DESPERATION, BOTH LADIES ARE LAYING ON THEIR BACKS OUTSIDE THERE, NO DQ'S, NO COUNTOUTS, PINFALLS COUNT ANYWHERE, THIS IS A STREET FIGHT, AND RIGHT NOW, BOTH OF THEM, TAKING FULL ADVANTAGE OF THE SITUATION, WITH THE CWE CHAMPIONSHIP, HANGING IN THE BALLANCE!!  
  
TAZZ: KP, the first one to get back up, and that doesn't go well for Jessie right now.  
  
COLE: KP, SENDING -JESSIE- INTO THAT STEEL RING POST THERE, AND NOW A CLOTHES--NO, BACK -BODY- DROP, AND HER BACK, COLLIDED, ON THAT STEEL BARRICADE THERE, AND NOW POSSIBLE, HUNG UP THERE, and Jessie, goes for the steel chair.  
  
TAZZ: And she's CLIMING THAT BARRICADE!! WE SAW HER DO THIS AT SUMMERSLAM, COLE!!  
  
COLE: JESSIE, GOING TO TRY TO DO TO KP WHAT SHE DID TO GOKU BACK AT -SUMMERSLAM-, BUT KP, MOVED OUT OF THE WAY!!  
  
TAZZ: OH MY GOD, Cole, Jessie's head just collided and whipped forward when she hit that barricade after missing, she's not moving yet.  
  
COLE: Her knee also got the worst of it, and now KP, may have a golden opportunity, all she may have to do is to pin her, and we would have a new CWE Champion.  
  
TAZZ: But she isn't in that great of shape, either, Cole. That assult from Jessie that got her to the outside may have taken alot out of her here.  
  
COLE: KP, rolling back into the ring, and Jessie, starting to come to, and trying to get back up. I don't think KP realized, what little, she had to do, to score a fall there.  
  
TAZZ: I don't think she knew, she was too out of it to even see what exactly happened, but I can tell you what. Jessie is hurt, and hurt bad.  
  
COLE: Jessie, getting back into the ring, limping a bit, and LOOK AT KP, ZEROING IN ON THAT INJURED LEFT KNEE, HOW SMART IS THAT, KICKING THE BACK OF THAT KNEE!!  
  
TAZZ: VERY smart there, Cole. She didn't see that golden opportunity, but she saw Jessie limping back into the ring, and KP, doing the smart move of going for that injured body part, LOOK OUT!!  
  
COLE: AND HERE COMES KP, THE TUMBLING THAT WE'VE TALKED ABOUT BE-FORE-, INTO A MOONSAULT, RIGHT ON THAT LEFT LEG, COVER, TITLES ARE GOING TO CHANGE -HANDS-, BUT JESSIE, MIRACOLUSLY, GOT THAT SHOULDER UP!!  
  
TAZZ: Oh my GOD, Cole, that was a CLOSE CALL there for Jessie. She ALMOST lost it on that one.  
  
COLE: And KP, again, working on that left knee there, Jessie made an error earlier on, and KP is capalizing on it.  
  
TAZZ: KP, what a smarl girl she has become in such a short time being here, as if she wasn't smart before, she became smart-ER. KP, showing what she can do, AND HERE SHE GOES AGAIN!!  
  
COLE; THE TUMBLING AGAIN, AND TO THE -LEG-, BUT JESSIE, THE ONE TO GET OUT OF DODGE ONCE AGAIN, KP, CAUGHT NOTHING BUT CANVAS, BUT JESSIE, CANNOT MAKE THE COVER, FAVORING THAT LEFT KNEE RIGHT NOW!!  
  
TAZZ: Not a bad idea by KP to try it again, but Jessie, with enough strength to get out of dodge there. Both women, badly, want this title.  
  
They show both women, lying on the mat in pain.  
  
Cut to their final commercial break, then return to the show.  
  
COLE: Back on SmackDown, a pinfalls count anywhere steet fight to determine the CWE Champion, on hand, Jessie and Possible, back and forth all throughout the -BREAK-, AND WITH THAT STEEL CHAIR, ALMOST DECAPITATED JESSIE DID KP, BUT JESSIE, WISELY MOVES -OUT- OF THE WAY, AND WITH THAT DROP HEAD HOLD, TWO, AND KP, SOMEHOW, ROLLS OUT!!  
  
TAZZ: Near falls all throughout the break, as well.  
  
COLE: The problems for Jessie, you can see her limping, favoring her left knee, and [double feature starts up] this is what began those problems for Jessie, she was looking to do a guillotine from the top of the steel barrcade, but a scary landing took place instead, as KP rolled out of the way, and Jessie, look at this landing.--WOW!!  
  
Back to full screen live action.  
  
TAZZ: That was VERY scary, and I don't know how either of these two have been able to withstand all of this thought this match so far, Cole.  
  
COLE: KP, with that leg drag take down, and now, coming out near us, going under the RING, BUT JESSIE, SOMEHOW GOT BACK UP ENOUGH TO DO A BAASEBALL SLIDE, AND KP'S HEAD, MET THE MAT THERE!!  
  
TAZZ: And Jessie is coming out to join her, going to that steel barricade, AGAIN, OH MY GOD!!  
  
COLE: KP, THOUGH, COUNTERED, AND JESSIE, MET IT INSTEAD, AND NOW KP, WITH MOMENTUM GOING HER WAY AGAIN, GOING UNDER THE RING FOR WHATEVER--[she gets A LADDER] OH, MY, GOD!!  
  
TAZZ: THIS IS BAD, COLE!!  
  
COLE: BOTH MISTY AND POSSIBLE, EVER SINCE THAT JAPANESE DEATH MATCH AT SUMMERSLAM A MONTH OR SO AGO, HAVE FAVORED THOSE LADDERS, AND KP, SETTING UP THAT LADDER IN THE RING, NEAR SIDE HERE!!  
  
TAZZ: WHAT IS SHE FIXING TO DO WITH THAT THERE, COLE?!!  
  
COLE: I DON'T KNOW, BUT SHE'S COMING OUT HERE, AND GETTING JESSIE, AND -INTO- THOSE STEEL STAIRS WITH AUTHORITY!!  
  
TAZZ: MY GOD, WHAT A -SHOT- SHE TOOK!!  
  
COLE: And now KP, coming---OH MY GOD, GET THE HELL OUT OF THEIR WAY HERE!! [BOTH Cole and Tazz get the hell up as KP starts clearing the announce table]  
  
TAZZ: GOOD IDEA TO GET THE HELL UP HERE!!  
  
COLE: THE GIRL, WHO EARLIER TONIGHT, CLAIMED THAT SHE CAN DO ANYTHING, IS CLEARING THE ANNOUNCE TABLE HERE!!  
  
TAZZ: JESSIE MAY NOT HAVE A CLUE WHERE THE HELL SHE IS AT RIGHT NOW, AND THAT'S NOT A GOOD SIGN RIGHT HERE!!  
  
COLE: AND KP, GETTING JESSIE, ONTO THIS TABLE HERE!!  
  
CROWD: TABLE, TABLE, TABLE--!! [they continue to chant]  
  
COLE: And now KP, going back into--OH MY -GOD-!!  
  
TAZZ: I think I know what she is going to do now, Jessie is in serious trouble if she's thinking about it.  
  
COLE: We saw her do reverse shooting star presses from the top of the ladder at Summerslam. Could she do that here tonight?  
  
TAZZ: Well, I think there's a good chance of that, and we may have a serious train wreck if she is successful. Jessie's in TROUBLE!!  
  
COLE: KP, HER BACK TOWARDS JESSIE, AND--OFF SHE COMES--!!  
  
TAZZ: JESSIE'S IN -TROUBLLE-!!!!!!  
  
She does the reverse SSP AND CONNECTS, GOING THROUGH THE ANNOUNCE TABLE!!   
  
COLE: REVERSE SHOOTING STAR PRESS, THROUGH THE ANOUNCE TABLE!!!! REVERSE SHOOTING STAR PRESS, THROUGH THE ANOUNCE TABLE!!!!  
  
CROWD: HOLY S**T!! HOLY S**T!! HOLY S**T!! [they continue to chant]  
  
TAZZ: MY SEDIMENTS -EXACTLY-!! OH MY -GOD-!!   
  
COLE: KIM POSSIBLE, FROM THE TOP OF THE LADDER, THROUGH THE DAMN ANNOUNCE TABLE!!  
  
TAZZ: I WILL ASK YOU THIS, COLE, HOW BADLY DOES KP WANT THIS TITLE?!  
  
COLE: I'LL TELL YOU THIS, TAZZ, I'VE YET TO SEE ANY OF THEM MOVE YET!! [they show a replay of what just happened]  
  
TAZZ: We'll take another look at this. Revering a Shooting Star PERFECTLY, from the top rung, of the ladder, right through the table, connected, onto Jessie. [back to live action].  
  
COLE: If KP could get up and make the cover, we will crown a new CWE Champion.  
  
TAZZ: What a match this has been. What a NIGHT for SmackDown tonight.  
  
COLE: And KP, stirring, she has to make the cover, falls count anywhere, LEG IS HOOKED, BRIAN HEBNER, MAKING THE COUNT, TWO--!!  
  
TAZZ: THREE?!?!?!--AOHHHHH!!!  
  
COLE:--AND JESSIE, JUST ROLLED OUT THERE!!  
  
TAZZ: HOW, IN THE -HELL- DID JESSIE KICK OUT OF THAT!!  
  
COLE: WHAT ELSE DO THEY NEED TO DO TO EACH OTHER TO BE PUT AWAY HERE?!  
  
TAZZ: KP, GETTING JESSIE BACK INTO THE RING, I THINK WE ARE GOING TO FIND OUT, COLE!!  
  
COLE: KIM POSSIBLE, MAY BE MOMENTS AWAY FROM WINNING THE TITLE HERE, JUST THREE MONTHS REMOVED FROM HER VENGEANCE DEBUT!! SHE IS GETTING JESSIE UP, AND---WAIT A MINUTE, NARAKU, AND NARAKU, WITH THAT DAMN STEEL CHAIR, JUST HITTING BOTH KP AND JESSIE, WITH THAT CHAIR!!  
  
TAZZ: NARAKU, COMING TO MAKE HIS PRESENCE FELT HERE, WE SAW HIM DO THAT TO MELISSA BERYL TONIGHT!!  
  
COLE: AND NARAKU---OVERKILL, ON THE STEEL CHAIR, TO KP, AND JESSIE, WITH THAT TRASH CAN, MISSING---OVERKILL ON JESSIE, AND HE LANDED JESSIE ON KP, AND BRIAN HEBNER, CAN ONLY SIT AND WATCH, NO DQ HERE, BUT JESSIE, IS IN PINFALL COMBINATION FROM NARAKU'S OVERKILL, TWO--AND JESSIE, NABS THE VICTORY AND RETAINS THE TITLE, BUT NOT IN THE WAY, I THINK, SHE WOULD'VE WANTED TO!!  
  
CHIMEL: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, YOUR WINNER OF TRHE MATCH AND STILL, CWE CHAMPION, JESSIE, MALOR!! [crowd cheers]  
  
TAZZ: JESSIE ESCAPES, BARELY, WITH THE HELP, IF YOU COULD CALL IT THAT, OF NARAKU, WITH THE CWE TITLE!!  
  
COLE: I WILL SAY THIS, TAZZ. NARAKU, SCREWED KP AGAIN, AND SCREWED US OUT OF A GREAT MATCH!!  
  
TAZZ: HE SAID HE WANTED TO GET THE TITLE SHOT INSTEAD OF KIM POSSIBLE!!  
  
BG: NO CHANCE///NO CHANCE/THAT'S WHAT YOU GOT  
  
COLE: -NOW- WHAT?!  
  
VINCE: HEY HEY HEY!! NARAKU, [with a HUGE grin on his face] YOU MAKE ME -PROUD-!! I AGREE WITH YOU!! WHAT DILLIHAY DID LAST WEEK, WAS A TRAVESTY!! HE SHOULD HAVE YOU IN A MATCH, INSTEAD OF THAT DISNEY FREAK, FOR THAT TITLE!! SO, AT NO MERCY, IT WILL BE YOU, NARAKU, UP AGAINST JESSIE MALOR, FOR THE CWE CHAMPIONSHIP!!  
  
COLE: OH MY GOD!!  
  
TAZZ: HE GOT WHAT HE WANTED, COLE!!  
  
COLE: And Naraku is pleased with--!  
  
???: NOW WAIT A MINUTE, VINCE!!  
  
Justin shows on the Titantrons from his VIP Room.  
  
JUSTIN: Who the hell do you think you are, Vince, making a match, without my permission? As I said before, I am the damn BOSS around here. But you know? I do like that idea, of Naraku versus Jessie, CWE Title on the line. HOWEVER, I want to make a few more changes. [crowd is stunned] You see, Vince, I'm not happy, with what he, Naraku, just did. And I an SURE as HELL not happy with some of his actions as of late. So, I'm not going to just HAND him a CWE Championship match, without my touch added to it. Naraku, your match, for the CWE Championship, will, for one, be NO DISQUALIFICATION!! [crowd cheers]  
  
COLE: WOAH BOY!!  
  
TAZZ: That's a HUGE addition.  
  
JUSTIN: And, your match, for the CWE Championship, has one more change, and that is, that it is not a one on one match. At No Mercy, from Montreal, it is going to be Naraku, versus Jessie Malor--VERSUS KIM POSSIBLE--[crowd cheers]!!  
  
COLE: OHHH MY!!  
  
JUSTIN: IN A TRIPLE THREAT MATCH, FOR THE CWE CHAMPIONSHIP!! WHOOOO!! HOW DO YOU LIKE -THEM- APPLES, NARAKU?! YOU, JUST GOT SCREWED!!  
  
Naraku is seen disgusted, as well as Vince McMahon, as the camera gives us a shot of McMahon, then five seconds afterwards, gives us a shot of Naraku as the copyright logos come onto the screen.  
  
They go off the air.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
CWE. Entertainment  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Taking orders for No Mercy. Join the group "cwfpayperview" on Yahoo Groups, or e-mail me directly at the e0-mail at the top of this document asking for it. Until next time, SEE YA! 


	7. 9 18 2003

CWE SMACK DOWN (9.18.2003)  
  
WRITER AND OWNER: darkpower (darkpowrjd@aol.com)  
  
RATING: TV-14 DSVL  
  
DISCLAIMER: None of the characters are mine (besides my original characters), but the stories are all mine.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
RINGSIDE ANNOUNCERS  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Michael Cole  
  
Tazz  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
BACKSTAGE  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Josh Matthews  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
VENUE: Pepsi Center in Denver, Colorado  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
ATTITUDE....ENTERTAINMENT....CWE!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
[Cue Smack Down intro]  
  
BG: UH UH/DEH DEH DEH/C'MON/UH/YEAH/DUCE/HEY YO/THIS IS MY LIFE/MY TIME/MY RIGHTS/MY RHYMES/MY GRIMES/MY STRUGGLE/HUSTLE'S SWEATIN AND MY BLOOD TOO/MY PREDATOR SMELLS FEAR AND I SMELL A LOT/MY COMPETITORS FLINCH SCARED/CAUSE THEY SMELT I WAS HOT/I WANT IT ALL THE EXCESS/THE SEX AND MUCH SUCCESS/STRESS SUCKS/I WANT IT ALL/NO LESS/C'MON  
  
[end Smack Down intro]  
  
The fans are on their feet in the Pepsi Center as the pyros go off, introducing what could be a HELL of a night on Smack Down tonight. After 10 seconds of this, Michael Cole begins commentary.  
  
COLE: TONIGHT, THREE TITLES ARE ON THE LINE TONIGHT, AND ONE OF THOSE IS THE CWE CHAMPIONSHIP!! WE ARE HERE IN THE PEPSI CENTER IN DENVER, COLORADO, WE ARE SOLD OUT, AND TONIGHT, COULD WE SEE, QUESTIONS BE ANSWERED!! MICHAEL COLE AND TAZZ AT RINGSIDE, AND TONIGHT, JESSIE MALOR, IS TO DEFEND HER TITLE TONIGHT, AGAINST BIG EVIL!!  
  
SD graphics and avitars for this match come up on screen.  
  
TAZZ: NO DOUBT, ABOUT IT!! THE UNDERTAKER, WILL GET HIS SHOT RIGHT HERE TONIGHT AGAINST THE CWE CHAMPION, JESSIE MALOR, CWE CHAMPIONSHIP, IS ON THE LINE!!  
  
Smack Down logo wooshes on and off the screen, and back to ringside action we go.  
  
SEARCHING FOR: matt hardy. ENTER KEYWORD: version 1.0. GO!! CONNECTING: 10%--30%-------70%----100%  
  
BG: Oh yeah [MATT FACT: Matt loves South East Asia]/Whoooooooo/I can slam a tornado  
  
CHIMEL: THE FOLLOWING CONTEST IS FOR THE CWE SOUTH EAST ASIAN CHAMPIONSHIP, AND IS SCHDUALED FOR ONE FALL!! INTRODUCING FIRST, FROM CAMERON, NORTH CAORLINAWEIGHING IN AT 289 POUNDS, THE CHALLENGER, MATT HARDY, VERSION, ONE!!  
  
MATT FACT: Matt has never been a Disney freak.  
  
TAZZ: OHH boy, Cole. KP isn't going to be too happy to read THAT Matt Fact.  
  
COLE: This match is going to be for the South East Asian title, a title that Kim Possible holds, and I guess that is the reason for that Matt Fact this week, and the one about South East Asia.  
  
TAZZ: Justin Dillihay made this match after Matt Hardy was thought to have whined about Shannon Moore losing to the SEA Champion in front of the CWE Owner.  
  
COLE: And Tazz, I don't want to be the bearer of the bad news, but the questions are stirring from last Thursday. Is the friendship between KP and Jessie really starting to take a turn for the worst, when last week she Kimproved Jessie, after believing that Jessie refused to help her when she was being blindsided by the A-Train?  
  
TAZZ: I wouldn't know about that, Cole. I don't think she saw Jessie be taken out from that kick by the A-Train last week, but if it is, then I suggest that someone get to stopping this deteroration, because that is the LAST thing they need right now. I thought that [the South East Asian Championship graphics come on screen, and then go away about five seconds later] the deteroration was a set up last week to get McMahon during the steel cage match, but I was mistaken. It was the planets aligning, more or less.  
  
BG: Bold motherf**ker don't you limit your mind?//Liberate your mind you motherf**ker/You're so narrow-minded/So narrow-minded  
  
The crowd cheers as KP comes out to Disturbed "Liberate".  
  
CHIMEL: AND HIS OPPONENT, FROM MIDDLETON PENNSYLVANIA, WEIGHING IN AT 204 POUNDS, SHE IS THE CWE SOUTH EAST ASIAN CHAMPION, KIM, POSSIBLE!!  
  
COLE: HERE SHE COMES, AND SHE JUST DROPPED THE SEA TITLE, AND RUSHED TO THE RING, AND SHE IS SLUGGING AWAY AT THE SENSEI OF MATTITUDE, THE BELL HAS SOUNDED, AND TO THE FAR SIDE, AND BACK BODY DROP!! THIS MATCH IS UNDERWAY, FOR THE SEA TITLE, AND NOW SHE IS GOING TO THE FAR SIDE, AND RIGHT INTO THE HANDSPRINGS, AND ELBOW TO THE SIDE OF THE HEAD OF HARDY, AND NOW KP, REALLY STARTING TO COOK ON ALL CYLINDERS TONIGHT, SHE MEANS BUSINESS TONIGHT, TAZZ!!  
  
TAZZ: That anger that this girl has right now, boiling over right now. Shannon Moore, not at ringside, Dillihay, doing some of his working of barring the Mattitude Follower from ringside here, make it fair, as always, Cole.  
  
COLE: A good decision by the CWE Owner here, as Hardy, being manhandled right now, to the far side again, and handstand into what could be a hurricuranna, and HARDY COUNTERED, INTO A HELL OF A POWERBOMB!!  
  
TAZZ: What a counter, COVER!!  
  
COLE: AND A HOOK OF THE -LEG-, but a quick countout, by the SEA Champion. We have a hell of a night here tonight, as Ash Ketchum and Melissa Beryl, have their long awaited rematch here tonight, it will be a street fight, not for the weak at -HEART-, and what a flying elbow by the champion, quick hook of the leg, and a quick kickout by the Sensei of Mattitude, Matt Hardy.  
  
TAZZ: Hardy knows exatly what woodwork KP is coming from. Hardy is known to have some cruiserweight background to him, and he knows some of these moves that KP will use, and that put him at an advantage in this match. He needs to use some of his power, as well, though.  
  
COLE: KP, sending Hardy to the turnbuckle, and out of the corner goes Hardy, staggerING, WHAT A BULLDOG BY POSSIBLE, HERE, THE COVER, -TWO-, AND HARDY KICKS OUT before the count of three.  
  
TAZZ: The good stragety to come running out and catch Hardy off guard is working right now, if that WAS her intention for just rushing into the ring to start this matchup.  
  
COLE: May want to end this quickly here, as she sends Hardy to the ropes, leap frog over Hardy, and trying for a monkey flip, but Hardy countered--INTO AN INVERTED SLINGSHOT, AND KP'S NECK, CAUGHT ONTO THAT TOP ROPE--!!  
  
TAZZ: WOAH man! That was not a good way she landed there.  
  
COLE:--AND DOWN TO THE CANVAS SHE GOES!!  
  
TAZZ: And did you see how hard she came down onto that top rope? That did not look good from over here.  
  
COLE: Matt Hardy, now, seeing the opening that has opened up to him, and right to that side headlock there.  
  
TAZZ: Smart move right there. That head and the neck is softened up. He is targeting that area of her body right now, as I can tell you right now, she is feeling that top rope. I've had that happen to me in the ring, Cole. That HURTS!!  
  
COLE: KP, trying to battle BACK, AND WHAT A COUNTER THERE INTO THE BACK BODY DROP, ROLLS INTO THE -COVER-, and Matt Hardy kicks out.   
  
TAZZ: Good counter there, catching Hardy off guard. She needs to regain her composure from earlier, though.  
  
COLE: KP, back onto Hardy, favoring that neck a little, still has to be bugging her here, as those right forearms, to Hardy, and now irish whip, far side, and spinning heel kick right there, and now a cover, but Hardy, able to get out of that quickly, and a nice front drop kick by KP, that was sent right into Hardy's chest cavity.  
  
TAZZ: And a drop kick in that fashion will kock the wind out of your opponent. Smart move there.  
  
COLE: KP to the far side, missing with the clothesline, LOOK OUT HERE, KP, ON THE TOP ROPE, AND JUMPS ONTO HARDY, SPINNING DDT!!!  
  
TAZZ: Oh my GOD!!  
  
COLE: COVER, COULD HAVE HIM, AND -NO-!!   
  
TAZZ: THAT, Cole, was AWFULLY close to being three. Not only did KP grind Hardy's SKULL into the mat, but made him dizzy from that spinning motion she got.  
  
COLE: And now KP, again, with Hardy, this is turning into the fast paced match we thought it would be, far side and trying for the hurricuranna, BUT HARDY, COUNTERING, AND--!!  
  
TAZZ: OH MY GOD!!  
  
COLE: HARDY JUST DID A MAJOR POWERBOMB ONTO KP, ALL THE WAY TO THE OUTSIDE, HER NECK, BOUNCING OFF THE MAT OUT HERE!!  
  
TAZZ: And Hardy is coming out right after her. Oh my God, Cole, I didn't like the way she landed out here.  
  
COLE: Let's take another look at this [the double feature starts as Hardy sends KP into the steel stairs, back first] There's a ramming into the steel stairs, and this is the powerbomb that got her out there, look at the height he got her before driving her to the outside. Here's another angle now of this, and Tazz, you called it, this wasn't a good way to land.  
  
TAZZ: KP has GOT to be taken COMPLETLY out right now.  
  
COLE: And Hardy, looking to take advantage of this opening [back to full-screen live action]. Hardy, trying to send KP's head into the steel stairs, but she blocked it, and a back kick right to the stomach, and now HARDY, HEAD FIRST, RIGHT INTO THE RING APRON!!  
  
TAZZ: And now KP is back in the ring, but she isn't looking too good right now, Cole. She's favoring that neck alot right now.  
  
COLE: Referee Mike Kiota, checking her out, but KP, saying to Kiota, that she is fine. It is well documented, Tazz, that she is as tough as nails, the biggest amount of guts that we have EVER seen come out of a CWE Superstar.  
  
TAZZ: And we saw her put her own body and CAREER on the line at Summerslam. Kiota was assigned to THAT matchup, as well, and he knows that it's going to take more than just her neck to stop her.  
  
COLE: But right now, Tazz, she is at a real disadvantage, as Hardy, those forearm shots to the back of the neck, of KP.  
  
TAZZ: Hardy, zeroing in on that neck. It has also been very much known that her back hasn't been the best it has been. Tough as hell, yes, but we saw it be put to the test on a number of occasions of how tough it actually IS.  
  
COLE: Hardy, sending KP into the corner, AND WHAT A CLOTHESLINE, BY THE CHALLENGER!!  
  
TAZZ: Again, right to the neck, trying to wear down, this young girl, Hardy has seen her in action against Shannon Moore, the Mattitude Follower, and he has seen exactly, what she is capable of, rear naked choke right here, not a good place to be if your neck is on the fritz. Hardy has her scouted out, but he hasn't been in the ring with her before tonight.  
  
COLE: Hardy, ringing that neck, and this trash talk, trying to get into the head of KP.  
  
TAZZ: I don't think that talk is going to bother KP any at all. She is stoked and focused. But it is this neck that is right now taking her out.  
  
COLE: And the fans here in the Pepsi Center tonight, trying to get behind the SEA Champion, to get her back into this match, as KP, using that energy, to try to gain back some momentum, elbows to the gut of Hardy, trying to get out of this vice grip that Hardy has her in, and now to the far side, and TRYING FOR THE VIPER KICK, BUT HARDY, ONCE AGAIN, KNOWING HER NECK PROBLEMS RIGHT NOW, AND WITH THAT LEG, AND LOOK AT THIS!!  
  
TAZZ: THIS IS TEXTBOOK MATT HARDY -HERE-!!  
  
COLE: THAT FALL KICK RIGHT TO THE STOMACH OF THE RED HAIRED BOMBSHELL!!  
  
TAZZ: That is, as I said just a few seconds earlier--COVER!!  
  
COLE: HOOK OF THE LEG, COULD HAVE A NEW -CHAMPION---BUT KP, JUST BARELY, GOT THAT RIGHT SHOULDER UP BEFORE THREE, COULD'VE SAVED HER THE SEA CHAMPIONSHIP, AND HARDY IS HOT HERE, HE THOUGHT THAT WAS THREE!!  
  
TAZZ: So did I, but it was clearly two there. Kiota, right on top of it. These fans cannot believe that she got that shoulder up either.  
  
COLE: Two and seven EIGTHS, Tazz. That's how close that was. And now Hardy, going right back to that neck, but KP, COUNTERING INTO THE LEGDRAG TAKEDOWN, AND SHOOTING RIGHT BACK UP!! THAT WAS WHAT SHE DID TO MCMAHON LAST WEEK, VERY UNORTHODOX FOR HER!!  
  
TAZZ: She has been learning some new tricks, Cole. That's more of a techinical move right there, something she doesn't go to too often. It's nice to know that you can do that when you need it, though. Makes you even more deadly.  
  
COLE: But KP, having some trouble, getting back to her feet, as that neck, taking its toll. To the ropes, over Hardy, and trying for a leg scissiors, AND STILL TRYING--AND MATT HARDY, GETS SENT OUTSIDE, AND WENT DOWN, BACK FIRST, TO THE OUTSIDE, AND KP, SEIZING THIS OPPORTUNITY, GOING TO THE TOP ROPE!!  
  
TAZZ: SHE MIGHT WANT TO DO IT!! INVERTED SHOOTING -STAR-!!  
  
COLE: ALL THE WAY OUT TO THE MAT AND IT CONNECTED, BUT TAZZ, SHE HIT IT ACKWARDLY, AND HER NECK, MIGHT HAS CONTINUED TO BE A FACTOR, MIGHT HAVE BEEN BROKEN, AS HER HEAD WHIPPED BACK WHEN DOING IT!!  
  
TAZZ: If she did, then Matt Hardy, may be able to take this opportunity, to get the win, and the title.  
  
COLE: KP, with that huge move off the top rope, but she is in BIG time trouble, and Matt---!  
  
They go to a commerical break, then return to the show, with Hardy administering a rear chin lock, back in the ring.  
  
COLE: Welcome back to SmackDown, we apologize for that abrupt commercial break. Matt Hardy, continuing to work on that neck area of Kim Possible, South East Asian Title is on the line in this match to kick off SmackDown here.  
  
TAZZ: And it has been worked on ever since KP got raped on that top rope, neck first, from a slingshot by Hardy, and that has been where Hardy has worked on all throughout the break. Hardy, focusing on that softened-up weak point, of KP.  
  
COLE: And this was the difference maker thus far [the double feature starts] KP, going for the inverted shooting star press to the outside, one of her signatures, and when she hit it, because of that sore neck, she landed ackwardly, and her neck, has got to feel like [back to full-screen lave action now] hell right now, as Hardy, continuing to mount the offense more and more, and now, back up with Possible, and now to the turnbuckle, and--WHAT A SHOT TO POSSIBLE, BY THE SENSEI OF MATTITUDE, MATT HARDY!!  
  
TAZZ: What a SICKENING shot, again, right for that neck of KP. He is not letting her get into her zone, and she may not be able to get into that comfort zone that she is unbeatable once she gets in, because Hardy, is just taking it to KP here--OH LOOK OUT!!  
  
COLE: TO THE FAR SIDE GOES POSSIBLE---!!  
  
TAZZ: SIDE EFFECT, THE WORST THING THAT COULD HAPPEN TO HER AT THIS POINT!!  
  
COLE: And here's the cover, TWO, AAND POSSIBLE, ALMOST, -ALMOST, lost her SEA Title, at that point.  
  
TAZZ: The neck was playing a factor there. Hardy, once again, targeting the neck area, and that Side Effect, targeted it PERFECTLY!!  
  
COLE: He may be trying to get her softened up for the Twist Of Fate, as well, Tazz.  
  
TAZZ: EXACTLY, MY FRIEND, GOOD POINT YOU MADE RIGHT THERE!! That Twist Of Fate, really takes alot out of that neck area. KP is in some major trouble right now.  
  
COLE: Hardy, getting KP back up, maybe going for it. Twist Of Fate coming up here.  
  
TAZZ: IF HE DOES THIS---BUT THERE'S ONE WAY TO COUNTER IT!!  
  
COLE: KP, WITH THAT DESPERATE LOW BLOW, OUT OF DESERATION, REFEREE DIDN'T SEE IT!!  
  
TAZZ: That's ok, Cole. I would've done the same thing. It gives her time to recooperate that neck, get her back into this match here, to regroup. Sometimes, when the times are toug, you have to resort to those type of moves. Not pretty, but it gets the job done, and that's what she had to do to get back into this match.  
  
COLE: KP, back to her feet, but rather slowly, to the near sides goes Hardy, and nice spin kick, going to the far side, SPINNING NECK BREAKER, LOOKING LIKE SHE'S GETTING A SECOND WIND, TWO, AND HARDY, GETS THE SHOULDER UP, BUT KP, JUST AS QUICKLY, GOT BACK UP AND NOW TAKING TO HARDY!!  
  
TAZZ: SHE'S STARTING TO SHIFT IT TO ANOTHER GEAR HERE, LOOK -OUT-!!  
  
COLE: GOING TO THE TUMBLING, AND SPINNING HEEL KICK THERE!! COVER, LEG IS HOOKED, TWO---HARDY BARELY, JUST BARELY, SAVED THE MATCH FOR HIMSELF RIGHT THERE, SOME HIGH ALTITUDE SHE GOT FROM THE SPINNING HEEL KICK, AND ALOST KNOCKED HARDY'S LIGHTS OUT!!  
  
TAZZ: And look at KP. She is HOT after THAT one, man.   
  
COLE: She couldn't believe it, either, as she's heading upstairs.  
  
TAZZ: Top rope, lying in wait for the Sensei of Mattitude here.  
  
COLE: Matt Hardy, trying to get back to his feet here--AND SHOVING THE REFEREE, INTO THE ROPES, MAKING KP LOSE HER BALANCE, AND NOW HARDY, TRYING TO CAPALIZE ON THIS NEW OPENING!!  
  
TAZZ: We saw KP use a tactic which wasn't legal, and now it's Hardy that uses that opportunity, and both of them ended up being effective with it, and LOOK AT THIS!!  
  
COLE: A SUPERPLEX, OUT OF NOWHERE, HARDY SHOT RIGHT TO THAT TOP ROPE AND BROUGHT DOWN THE SEA CHAMPION, ROLLS INTO THE COVER, KIOTA GETS THERE, SEA TITLE'S ON THE -LINE-!!  
  
TAZZ: OH MY -GOD-!!  
  
COLE: KP, DIGS DEEP DOWN TO KICK OUT OF THAT ONE!! WOW!!  
  
TAZZ: HOW, IN THE -HELL-, DID SHE KICK OUT OF THAT?!! THAT IS SOME HEART THAT SHE HAS, SOME DESIRE!! WHAT A MATCH!! OH MY   
  
-GOD-, WHAT A MATCH, AND WE'RE JUST KICKING SMACKDOWN OFF!!  
  
COLE: IF THIS MATCH, IS ANY INDICATION OF HOW THIS NIGHT IS GOING TO BE, THEN YOU MIGHT WANT TO HANG ON, BECAUSE WE WILL BE IN FOR A WILD -RIDE-, AND HARDY, SENT KP FOR A WILD RIDE IN THAT LEG SCISSIORS, TWO, AND---KP, GOT THAT SHOULDER UP, AND NOW HARDY, DETERMINED TO GET THIS SEA TITLE, GOING TO THE TOP ROPE!  
  
TAZZ: SOMEONE'S FEELING FROGGY!!  
  
COLE: HARDY, MAYBE GOING TO THE SENTON FROG SPLASH, AND OFF THE TURNBUCKLE, AND IT CONNECTS, LEG IS HOOKED, TWO--AND KP, KICKED OUT, MATT HARDY IS IN DISBELIEF, THIS ENTIRE PEPSI CENTER, EXPLODING IN BOOS, THEY THOUGHT HARDY WON THE DAMN MATCH!!  
  
TAZZ: HOW DAMN -CLOSE-, WAS -THAT-?!   
  
COLE: I'll tell you what, Kiota had his index finger right on the MAT when KP got that shoulder up. He was THAT close, Tazz, from becoming the new South East Asian Champion, and KP, the gutiest athlete YET in the CWE, found it somewhere, to get that shoulder up. But you can hear the collective sign of RELIEF, in this place, EVERYONE thought she lost right there.  
  
TAZZ: No doubt, she knows how important this title is. Might not seem like it, but it is pretigious, it IS of importance, as is ANY championship title, and right now, KP is showing why she IS the champion--LOOK OUT--OH MY -GOD-!!  
  
COLE: HALFWAY TO A WEST COAST POP THERE, SHADES OF REY MYSTERIO, INTO A ROLL UP, TWO, AND HARDY, GET OUT OF THAT, ALMOST BEING PINNED THERE!!  
  
TAZZ: Where the HELL did she learn THAT from, Cole? I've NEVER seen her do ANYTHING like that, even in her training.  
  
COLE: To the near side goes Hardy, KP ducks under the clothesline, Hardy, trying for the Lou Theiz Press, KP -COUNTERS- INTO A HELL OF A SPINEBUSTER!!  
  
TAZZ: OH, MY, -GOD-, THAT WAS A BIG SPINEBUSTER COUNTER, HARDY'S BACK WAS JUST DRIVEN INTO THE MAT THERE, AND SHE MAY HAVE HIM!!  
  
COLE: GOING FOR THE COVER, COULD RE-TAIN-, BUT HARDY, SOMEHOW, KICKED OUT, AND NOT ONLY CAN'T KP BELIEVE THAT, BUT NEITHER CAN THIS CROWD RIGHT NOW!!  
  
TAZZ: I can't believe that she didn't get him there. That was SOME spinebuster. What a HELL of match!  
  
COLE: Let's look at this AGAIN here. [the double feature starts] Hardy tried the Lou Theiz Press, and KP countered, listen to this impact. [the stay silent for a few secs, as we hear Hardy's back being sickingly driven into the mat via the spinebuster] WOW!! [the return to live action, full screen]  
  
TAZZ: She doesn't go to those power moves often, but when she DOES, she's effective. This kid has some power and some strength. We saw her Kimprove a 350 pound guy that was the A-Train with EASE. And we may see her do that to Hardy.  
  
COLE: KP, FEELING THAT THE END IS NEAR, KICK TO THE MIDSECTION, AND UP GOES HARDY, KP, WANTING TO END THIS THING WITH THE KIMPROVER, GOING TO--BUT HARDY, ESCAPES, AND--SHOVES KP RIGHT INTO REFEREE MIKE KIOTA, KIOTA GOT SQUASHED LIIKE A DAMN GRAPE IN THAT TURNBUCKLE!!  
  
TAZZ: KIOTA IS OUT COLD, COLE!!  
  
COLE: And Hardy, trying to capalize---BUT PAID FOR IT, WITH THE VIPER KICK, AND HARDY WALKED RIGHT INTO A BRICK WALL THERE!!  
  
TAZZ: AND SHE GOT ALL OF THAT KICK!! We never chonolized her martial arts background, Cole. A black belt she is, and look out when she goes that route, that is the end result.  
  
COLE: AND THE END COULD BE NEAR---WAIT A MINUTE!! IT'S NARAKU, WITH A DAMN -TIRE- IRON, TO THE HEAD OF KP!!  
  
TAZZ: WHAT THE HELL?!!  
  
COLE: AND NARAKU, WITH THAT TIRE IRON, REPEDIATLY, IN THE BACK OF THE SEA CHAMPION!!  
  
TAZZ: THAT BACK MAY STILL NOT BE ONE HUNDERED PERCENT, AND NARAKU, KNOWING THAT!! WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING OUT HERE?!!  
  
COLE: POSSIBLE KIMPROVED NARAKU TWO WEEKS IN A ROW, AND NARAKU, MAY BE GETTING REVENGE, KP IS SEEMILY LIFELESS!!  
  
TAZZ: FEELING HUMILIATED, I DON'T KNOW WHY HE SHOULD FEEL THAT WAY!! NO SHAME IN GETTING BEAT BY SOMEONE AS GOOD AS KP, BUT RIGHT NOW, NARAKU--OH MY GOD!!  
  
COLE: NARAKU, WITH THAT BEAR HUG, APPLIED, AND NOW WANTING TO SEND KP---OVERKILL, INTO THE TIRE IRON, BACK FIRST!!  
  
TAZZ: REMEMBER HER PAIN AT SUMMERSLAM WHEN SHE HIT THAT FIRST KIMPROVER TO MISTY, COLE!! THAT IS PROBABLY WHAT SHE IS FEELING RIGHT NOW, AND NARAKU IS TRYING TO GET HARDY TO COME TO!!  
  
COLE: AND ALSO, NARAKU IS BEING PAID BY MR. MCMAHON TO BE A HEAVY, AND KP BEAT MCMAHON IN THAT STEEL CAGE LAST WEEK, COULD THAT BE A REASON, AS NARAKU, FLEEING LIKE A THIEF IN THE NIGHT, AS HE ALSO GOT KIOTA TO COME TO BEFORE HE GOT THE HELL OUT OF THERE, AS HARDY, GETTING A LIMP KP UP!!  
  
TAZZ: KP IS OUT LIKE A LIGHT, SHE DOES NOT HAVE A CLUE WHERE THE HELL SHE IS AT, HARDY IS GOING TO PICK UP THE SCRAPS!!  
  
COLE: THERE IS NO WAY KP COULD'VE SEEN THIS COMING, AND NOW HARDY--TWIST OF FATE!! HE ISN'T GOING TO WIN THE SEA TITLE THIS WAY!! LEG IS HOOKED, KIOTA HAS COME TO, THE COVER, TWO---DAMN IT!! DAMN IT!! MATT HARDY, STEALS THE DAMN SEA TITLE!! KP, JUST GOT -SCREWED-!!  
  
CHIMEL: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, YOUR WINNER OF THE MATCH, AND -NEW-, CWE SOUTH EAST ASIAN CHAMPION, MATT HARDY, VERSION, ONE!!!  
  
COLE: KP HAS GOTTEN SCREWED BY NARAKU, AND COULD BE, MR. MCMAHON'S DOING!! MATT HARDY, IS THE NEW SEA CHAMPION, AND THERE WAS NO WAY, SHE COULD'VE SEEN THIS COMING!!  
  
The replay of what just happened starts up.  
  
TAZZ: Well, first off, Kiota get mauled, and he goes down, then Hardy, gets Viper Kicked to HELL by the now FORMER SEA Champion.  
  
COLE: But that's when Naraku from out of NOWHERE, comes out, and just mauls KP with that tire iron, and it's a surprise, that her head didn't get reopened there, after a HUGE shot from that tire iron, and then to the back, repeatly.  
  
TAZZ: And if that wasn't enough, it was then Naraku, who Overkilled KP, into that tire iron back first, he gets Hardy and Kiota to come to, escapes the scene with the evidence, and Hardy, with that Twist Of Fate to KP, picking up the scraps, and the win.  
  
Return to live action.  
  
COLE: I don't think Hardy realized what happened, or even saw Naraku do any of that, he was still recovering from that Viper Kick.  
  
TAZZ: He probably doesn't CARE at the moment. He took the opportunity to get the win, I don't blame him for doing so.  
  
COLE: And KP, coming to herself here, and Naraku, look at the smile on his face, and KP, OHH MY!! Look at that stare she gave Naraku when she saw him.  
  
TAZZ: Oh my GOD, Cole, if looks could kill, Naraku would be pushing up dasies right now. Man, is she EVER pissed.  
  
[start CWE PSA]  
  
ANN.: BODIES HAVE BEEN BRUISED!!  
  
/JR: IT AMAZES ME THAT THEY ARE STANDING AFTER THAT!!....HE DOESN'T HAVE A DAMN CLUE WHERE HE IS!!/  
  
/VENUS: I THOUGHT CASSIDY WAS KNOCKED OUT!!/  
  
/JESSIE: THEY TOLD ME, FROM MY CRACKED RIBS, I COULD BE DEAD!!/  
  
/MELISSA: I HAD MY KNEE TORN OUT OF SOCKET!!/  
  
ANN.: NECKS BROKEN!!  
  
/BUTCH: I HAD MY COLLAR BONE CRACKED TWICE IN THE SAME YEAR!!/  
  
ANN.: CAREERS ENDED IN AN INSTANT!! YES, THIS IS ENTERTAINMENT, BUT THE HAZARDS ARE REAL!!  
  
/COLE: HOW ARE THEY EVEN STILL STANDING?!/  
  
/TAZZ: SHE DOESN'T HAVE A CLUE WHERE THE HELL SHE IS AT?!!/  
  
ANN.: WHOEVER YOU ARE, WHATEVER YOU DO, -PLEASE-, -DON'T- TRY THIS AT HOME!!  
  
[end CWE PSA]  
  
They go to a commercial break, then return to the show.  
  
Switch to the back, where KP is looking for Naraku, VERY angry (and who can BLAME her).  
  
KP: NARAKU, YOU SORRY SON OF A -BITCH-!! [she kicks down a bunch of chairs set up HARD in anger] I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS, YOU LITTLE PIECE OF beep!! [she now THROWS a chair, HARD, down the hallway, hitting the wall, nearly putting a dent in it]. I WANT YOUR ASS, RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!! YOU COWARDLY ASS BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!! [crowd is shocked at what she just said].  
  
Ashely Beryl suddenly comes into view.  
  
ASHELY: KP, KP, KP!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! [she grabs KP, trying to get her to calm down]  
  
KP: [trying to break free] LET -GO- OF ME, ASHELY!! I'M GONNA KILL THAT BASTARD, I SWEAR TO CHRIST!!   
  
ASHELY: GOD DAMN IT, KIM, CALM THE HELL DOWN, OK!! I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!! PLEASE, THIS ISN'T GOING TO HELP YOU ANY!!  
  
KP: YOU HAVE -NO- IDEA, ASHELY!! I CAME INTO THIS COMPANY, TRYING TO BE ACCEPTED, SHOWING THESE PEOPLE THIS I HAVE IT, AND HOW DOES MCMAHON REPAY ME?! SCREWING THE HELL OUT OF ME, -THAT'S- HOW, ASHELY!! HE DOESN'T WANT ME HERE, AND I'M SURE THERE ARE PEOPLE IN THIS COMPANY, THAT STILL DON'T WANT ME HERE!! WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO, ASHELY?! WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO, TO EARN IT?! I'm sorry, Ash, but it's starting to seem like no matter what I do, no matter how well I am in that ring, they are always going to refer to me as a Disney freak, and I'm--!  
  
ASHELY: SHUT UP, RIGHT NOW!! YOU'RE ANYTHING BUT, OK?! If I didn't think you would have it, then I wouldn't have pushed, time and time again, to have Justin, get you here, to sign you to SmackDown. He saw how you can KICK ASS OUT THERE!! McMahon is nothing but an asshole. You saw how he has tried to screw my mother, Jessie, Talpa. You're not the first, and you're SURE as HELL aren't going to be the last. But don't you DARE start beating yourself up because someone's got it in for you. Besides, I don't think the SEA Title is right for you.  
  
KP: WHAT?!!!  
  
ASHELY: Personally, I don't think that it's a big enough title for you. You need something a bit better. I was thinking, maybe what a few people have said about you, in recent weeks, a thought you should take into consideration. Maybe the REAL reason why Naraku attacked you.  
  
KP: What are you--?  
  
Suddenly, Ashely whispers something into KP's ear, and halfway into this, KP gets a HUGE grin on her face.  
  
KP: Yeah, good idea. In fact, maybe I will. I DEFINITLY will.  
  
They smile in acceptance for a few more seconds.  
  
Switch back to ringside. Alan's music comes onto the speakers, and he comes out, admist boos.  
  
COLE: What the hell was THAT all about?  
  
TAZZ: I don't know.  
  
CHIMEL: THE FOLLOWING TAG TEAM MATCH IS SCHEDUALED FOR ONE FALL!! INTRODUCING FIRST, WEIGHING IN AT 231 POUNDS, ALAN!!  
  
COLE: Well, we saw what happened to kick SmackDown off. Could this be Mr. McMahon's night to shine, because right now, we have a tag team match, Alan and Drep to take on Giovanni and Ann, and if Ann does not compete here tonight, both she AND Giovanni, will be fired on the spot, by Mr. McMahon.  
  
TAZZ: Well, I know that Ann IS here, I saw her earlier. But I don't know her condition as it pertains to that knee. I don't think her showing up and competing was going to be a problem for McMahon. She will want to go after these two, no doubt, regardless of how she gets here to do so.  
  
COLE: It was last month at Summerslam, that Alan and Mike Hall, tried to injure Ann, maybe trying to take her permanitly out of the CWE, a heinous, vicious, prematitated assult on Ann, but will she be able to compete here tonight?  
  
BG: 7L HOLDING IT DOWN/YO/7L HOLDING IT DOWN//YO, HERE'S A RHYME FOR THE NEW MILLENNIUM/AND MC'S BE WHAT IT'S FOUND WHEN IT'S BELOW THE PERINEUM/ASSHOLES/I BLAST SOULS THROUGH THE SPEAKERS  
  
Mike Hall comes out to his new music, "State Of The Art" by 7L and Esoteric.   
  
CHIMEL: AND HIS PARTNER, FROM BOISE IDAHO, WEIGHING IN AT 224 POUNDS, MIKE DREP HALL!!  
  
COLE: Here comes a man that, ever since coming into the CWE, has done nothing but psychologically torture his foes. He has been continuing to tell Ann that it was her fault that Alan sufered a punctured organ, back at Vengeance two months ago, and then, telling Giovanni, that he was a horrible father ever since Summerslam, although we still have no idea, whether or not, that is the truth, Tazz.  
  
TAZZ: Drep, getting into the head of both Giovanni and Ann, making it easier to beat them in his matches. I don't think it worked on Giovanni as well as it has with Ann. And you made a good point. We still do not know whether or not McMahon was telling the truth of whether or not he IS Ash's father or not.  
  
COLE: Giovanni demanded some proof last week, and McMahon came out and said that he couldn't HANDLE the proof he has.  
  
TAZZ: And I know this guy, he is capable of taking most of what he hears, so I don't know what McMahon would have as proof of Giovanni being Ash's father.  
  
BG: PREPARE FOR TROUBLE/AND MAKE IT DOUBLE/I CAN TASTE YOUR INNOCENCE/YOUNG AND SWEET LIKE MOTHER MADE YOU/EVERYTHING FROZE INTO ICE/THESE MOTHERF***ERS JUST GOT WICKED  
  
Giovanni comes out to Cold's "Just Got Wicked".  
  
CHIMEL: AND THEIR OPPONENTS!! INTRODUCING FIRST, FROM BISMARK, NORTH DAKOTA, HE IS A MEMBER OF TEAM ROCKET, WEIGHING IN AT 284 POUNDS, GIOVANNI!!  
  
COLE: Tazz, we know about this situation involving Ann and Giovanni, but I am still in question at just what Ashely Beryl said to Kim Possible just a few moments ago, that put a smile on her face.  
  
TAZZ: I have some thoughts in mind. Ashely DID say something about going after something BIGGER than the SEA Title. But KP was beating herself up, thinking that no one was going to accept her in the CWE, regardless of what she did in the ring. Good thing Ashely got her head straight there. I, for one, will disagree with anyone that says that that girl doesn't belong here. She DOES belong here, and she works her ASS off in that ring each and every week. She does nto complain, and gets the job done. That is EXACTLY what you need to do to be a top dog here on SmackDown. Cole, I'll even go out on a limb here and say that SmackDown, as well as the CWE, would be at a tremendous loss if KP were to leave or be ousted.  
  
COLE: I agree with you there, Tazz, but that brings to mind something. We saw KP and Jessie's friendship have a huge question mark, and remember what Jessie holds, the CWE Championship. Could Ashely's idea be, that KP goes after the biggest prize on SmackDown?  
  
TAZZ: That is a VERY good question, Cole. I wish I knew the answer to that. But what if the Undertaker wins that matchup later tonight, and KP wanted to do that? That's a HUGE order to fill, if BIG EVIL were to be the champ  
  
COLE: Well, while we debate THAT in our heads, the time of truth is about to come to pass. Will Ann be out here to compete, here tonight?  
  
BG: I remember every word you said/Come back in time come back/And I remember I would soon be dead/Pitiful/So pitiful   
  
Ann comes out to her new music, "Pitiful" by Blindside.  
  
CHIMEL: AND HIS PARTNER, MAKING HER WAY TO THE RING, WEIGHING IN AT 218 POUNDS, ANN!!  
  
COLE: SHE IS HERE, BUT HOW IS THAT KNEE?! SHE IS COMING OUT TO THE RING HERE!!  
  
TAZZ: This is guts right here. She MUST show this or be FIRED, Cole.  
  
COLE: And I think that was a damn shame that Mr. McMaho, forced her to be in this match-up, knowing about that knee.  
  
TAZZ: But Cole, I don't think that she is showing signs iof the knee still being injured here.  
  
COLE: This matchup is underway here, referee Jimmy Cordera, calls for the bell, Giovanni, starting this off against Alan, and here we go, into the middle of the ring, tie up, Alan, kick to the midsection here, going to the far side, but Giovanni, countering into a elbow to theside of the head, and a quick cover and a quick kickout by Alan.  
  
TAZZ: Giovanni, maybe trying to get this quick win so Ann doesn't have to even get INTO the ring to risk reinjuring that knee here. Smart by Giovanni. She has fulfilled McMahon's order, I would suspect. Now all she has to do is survive without doing too much more damage here. Quick tie up here by Alan, and switching into that attempt at a german suplex, Alan more of a mat wrestler here.  
  
COLE: Giovanni, trying to block, sending that elbow again to the side of the head, trying to battle out of this predicament. Alan, going to the opposite turnBUCKLE, AND WHAT A SHOT RIGHT TO THE HEAD OF ALAN, INTO THE TURNBUCKLE, INTO THE SNAP SUPLEX, AND INTO THE COVER, TWO, and Drep, making the save, and now Alan, taunting this poor girl, Ann, before going into that front face lock on the mat, onto Giovanni. Of course, Alan and Ann, former partners, the Doom Tree Couple, were former Tag Team Champions here in the CWE, as well as CCW, they have really made an impact here in this business, but it all came to a screetching halt about two or three months ago, when Alan turned on the girl was was ever loyal to him, after being in a jealous rage, due to Ann being smittened with Justin Dillihay, the CEO of the CWE.  
  
TAZZ: Maybe the jealous rage was also fueled by Ann's continued successed as a singles compeditor. She has done a lot, show some heart. She is the quicker of the two. The DTC was so deadly in the ring because you had that combination of mat wrestling with Alan, and that quickness with Ann.  
  
COLE: Giovanni, elbows to, the sternum, battling OUT, AND WHAT A BELLY TO BACK SUPLEX BY GIOVANNI, ROLLS INTO THE COVER, TWO, AND DREP, MAKES THE SAVE THERE!!  
  
TAZZ: And that is the SECOND time, as well. Drep is smart. He owns a training facility in Boise, Idaho, knows alot of ways to beat you. He's trained alot of the stars you see here in the CWE right now.  
  
COLE: Tazz, as this matchup continues here, arm bar applied by Alan, you have to ask, is this Giovanni's strategy. To make sure that Ann will only have to do minimal work, because of that knee.  
  
TAZZ: That may be the idea, to have Giovanni do whatever is needed, and have Ann pick up the scraps to make sure McMahon, has no reason to fire her.  
  
COLE: Giovanni, switching that arm bar, Alan, going to the out-SIDE-, raping that shoulder, the same shoulder that was softened up last week against Drep, almost out of socket.  
  
TAZZ: Smart move by Alan, and as you can see, Alan is right back into that ring, and starting to zero in on that shoulder right here.  
  
COLE: But Tazz, look at Ann. She is now trying to tell Giovanni, to not be afraid to tag her in. She wants in there, Tazz.  
  
TAZZ: This girl is something else, but I don't know if that is a wise move to do. Giovanni, is in a world of trouble as Alan is just ripping that shoulder out of socket right now with those clubs right to it. I don't think he would be able to get the tag at this point regardless.  
  
COLE: And Alan, tagging in Drep, who used to be called the Walking Parody, was brought in by Dillihay to make fun of a popular website that he dispised, and almost immediatly, Mike Hall giong to work on that right shoulder of Giovanni, trying to icolate him.  
  
TAZZ: I think Drep knows that this could be a glorified handicap match right now with Ann in question here.  
  
COLE: But Drep, looking in Ann's direction, and Ann, not flinching. The more this matchup has been progressing, the more Ann, becomes dying, to get in there and become the legal here.  
  
TAZZ: Those mind games once again, as Drep--OH MY GOD!!  
  
COLE: SNAP SHOULDER BREAKER BY DREP, COVER, HOOK OF THE -LEG-, BUT LOOK AS ANN, MAKING THE SAVE, AND TAZ, I THINK THAT MAY HAVE SEALED THE DEAL ABOUT THAT LEG, AS ANN, USING THAT LEG THAT WAS INJURED JUST A MONTH AGO AT SUMMERSLAM, USE IT LIKE IT WAS FRESH!!  
  
TAZZ: Maybe Giovanni SHOULD start thinking about tagging her in here. Got nothing to lose at this point now he's seen it, AND THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT HE IS -DOING-!! HERE WE GO!!  
  
COLE: GIOVANNI, TAGGING IN ANN, AND ANN, TOP ROPE, SPRINGBOARD MOONSAULT, CATCHING DREP, AND A DROP KICK TO ALAN, SHE IS ON FIRE HERE!!  
  
TAZZ: So much for the strategy that McMahon thought he had. Ann is on FIRE here.  
  
COLE: Near side goes Drep, Ann with A HUGE HURRICURANNA, INTO THE COVER, SHOULDERS ARE -DOWN-, AND DREP, GETS OUT OF THAT BEFORE THREE!! Ann, to the far side, missing with the clothesline, UP TO THE TOP ROPE!!  
  
TAZZ: WHAT THE HELL?!!  
  
COLE; ANN, ONTO DREP HERE, LOOK AT THIS GIRL GO, AND--WOW!! THAT was unique, cover, TWO, and Alan, making the save for his partner here.  
  
TAZZ: Innovative is Ann. She did a springboard moonsault into a leg-scissors facebuster. I didn't think that move was even possible to do, but she did that with EASE.  
  
COLE: And if you have never seen Ann in the ring when she is fired up, you are in for a real treat. Ann, back onto Drep, trying to go for the tornado DDT, Drep countered, but Ann lands on her feet, hip toss there, and another one on the FORMER Walking Parody.  
  
TAZZ: [chuckling] RIGHT!!  
  
COLE: Ann, whipping Drep into the corner, but he puts on the brakes, up and over goes Hall, and now some jabs to the side of the face of Ann, but Ann blocks it, and a jab of her own, and now anouther one, oh look out here.  
  
TAZZ: Enzi-GURI!!   
  
COLE: WOW!!  
  
TAZZ: [chuckling, now for that hit] What a SHOT!!  
  
COLE: COVER, COULD HAVE HIM--NO!!   
  
TAZZ: OH MY -GOD-, right now, I think you were right on that Hardy vs. KP match being some indication of how the rest of tonight will be like, because we have ANOTHER good one right now. Drep ALMOST got pinned there.  
  
COLE: What a night this has been already, and what a night we have to come. Melissa Beryl and Ash Ketchum, going to have a street fight, and the CWE Championship, is also on the line, as well as, the CWE IC Title to be decided, still to come tonight, as Drep, the fustration, beginning to build here.  
  
TAZZ: DEFNITLY beginning to build. I bet McMahon's is, as well. He thought he was going to see Ann's knee become a major fator---WOAH!!  
  
COLE: WHAT HEIGHT FROM THAT SENTON, HOOK OF THE LEG, COULD HAVE HIM--BUT DREP, MANAGED TO ROLL OUT BEFORE THREE!! Now the question is, what does Ann have to do, to put Drep away?  
  
TAZZ: I wouldn't know. Drep is a tough one, no doubt. Ann is going to go for this tag here, bring in the more powerful of the two here,--WOAH WOAH!!   
  
COLE; DREP, ON GIOVANNI'S SHOULDERS, AND ANN, GOING UPSTAIRS, WHAT THE HELL IS SHE GOING TO DO HERE---NOW SHES UP ON DREP'S SHOULDERS, A TOWER OF HUMANITY HERE, AND--WOAH!!   
  
TAZZ: OH MY -GOD-!!  
  
COLE: CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?!! ANN JUST DID A HURRICURANNA, SENDING DREP ALL THE WAY BACK DOWN TO THE MAT, FROM THE SHOULDERS OF GIOVANNI!!  
  
TAZZ: My -GOD-, that was something ELSE, but Ann isn't the legal one. It's Giovanni, and Ann knew that, getting out of the ring almost immediatly, COVER!!  
  
COLE: HE MAY HAVE HIM, BUT NO, ALAN, MAKING THE SAVE!!  
  
TAZZ: The only thing missing from this thing is the Tag Titles on one of these two teams and them being on the line. This started as a heinous act by McMahon, but look what it has turned into. Drep is not in a good way here. He has to make a tag, and he did just that.  
  
COLE: Back to how we first started. Giovanni and Alan, to the far side goes Alan, and GioVANNI, WITH THE BACK BODY DROP, DID YOU SEE HOW HIGH GIOVANNI GOT HIM UP, AND NOW GIOVANNI, TAGGING IN ANN, LOOK AT THIS, ANN TOP ROPE, GIOVANNI, DOUBLE -TEAM-, ANN, WITH THAT SWANTON, ONTO ALAN, WITH THE ADDED LEVERAGE OF GIOVANNI, COVER, WE COULD HAVE AN UPSET, BUT NO!! Drep, rolls out of the cover before three.  
  
TAZZ: I'm beginning to thing that Ann could have found a good replacement for Alan in Giovanni. Technical and speed are a good combination, but imagine wihat that brute power of Giovanni could help out the quickness of Ann here.  
  
COLE: I hope Dillihay is watching this, as well, they could be good Tag Title contenders if they decide to do this full time, as Ann, now, remember the last time that she was in the ring with Alan was at Vengeance, that that one ended quickly because of that punctured organ of Alan, and Ann, sending Alan to the far side, and--!  
  
TAZZ: THAT WAS THE MOVE THAT DID IT THE LAST TIME, ALTHOUGH I DON'T THINK ANN COULD GIVE A RAT'S ASS THIS TIME AROUND IF SHE DID ALAN IN WITH IT -THIS- TIME!!  
  
COLE: That spinning roundhouse right to the sternum, cover, hook of the LEG, and Drep, just BARELY, manages to break the cover up--LOOK AT THIS, GIO-VANNNI, WITH AN INVERTED STUNNER, ALL THE WAY TO THE OUTSIDE OF THE RING, AND NOW ANN, SEIZING THIS OPPORTUNITY, TO GET THE WIN HERE, GOING TO THE TOP!!  
  
TAZZ: THE SHOCKWAVE, COMING UP HERE!!  
  
COLE: COULD SHE FINALLY BEAT ALAN HERE, GOING UP, AND--SHOCKWAVE, CONNECTS, COVER, HOOK OF THE LEG, AND YES!! ANN AND GIOVANNI, HAVE PUT THEM AWAY!!  
  
TAZZ: AND MCMAHON HAS -GOT- TO BE, BESIDE HIMSELF!!  
  
CHIMEL: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, YOUR WINNERS OF THE MATCH, GIOVANNI AND ANN!!  
  
TAZZ: BUT NO SHAME IN DREP OR ALAN!! GOOD TAG TEAM CONTEST RIGHT THERE, GREAT MATCH BY ALL FOUR OF THEM!!  
  
COLE: You think Giovanni and Ann could be a good Tag Team if they were to go full time.  
  
TAZZ: Maybe they SHOULD go as a permanent tag team. That was some win they cooked up, McMahon cannot be--.  
  
Speaking of McMahon, switch to his office, where he WAS watching, and is angry.  
  
COLE: Wait a minute.  
  
TAZZ: Speak of the devil.  
  
Suddenly, Sailor Moon comes into his office abruptly.  
  
COLE: HEY!! THAT'S MOON!! WE HAVEN'T SEEN HER SINCE VENGEANCE!!  
  
TAZZ: What a SHOCK!!  
  
MCMAHON: What the hell? Who do you think you are, coming in here uninvited--?  
  
MOON: Shut up, McMahon. I heard about you're continued attempts to get the people you dislike off of SmackDown. Do you think I would know about you trying to make Possible believe that she isn't wanted in the CWE? Do you think I wouldn't know about you trying to screw Jessie out of the CWE Championship at Summerslam, or trying to have Misty executed there? Prerhaps you think I wasn't paying attention, when you sicked Jedite on Reelena and Catsy, who, by the way, are two VERY good freinds of mine. I know, about ALL of that, and if you think, for one single solitary SECOND, that I was glad to see ANY of that, then you're sadly mistaken.  
  
MCMAHON: You know what? You're right, and out of everything else? I've kept you off of SmackDown, but not tonight. Because, you want to show me just how angry you are. Show me, tonight. In fact, show me, RIGHT NOW, because you are going to go, one on one, with--JEDITE, RIGHT NOW!!  
  
COLE: What?  
  
TAZZ: Oh my GOD, Cole, this night is chaotic enough already.  
  
MOON: Thank you, VINCE!! I wanted to kick his wimpy ass tonight. He will finally see, how a REAL woman, can be.  
  
Switch back to Cole and Tazz at ringside  
  
COLE: We just heard it. In just a few short moments, Jedite will go one on one with Sailor Moon. And this is going to be the first time that we have seen her in the ring since Vengeance two months ago, but I don't know about this, Tazz. Jedite has been a bully in recent weeks, and as good as Moon is, two time CWE Champion, Hardcore Champion, and all of the other accomplishments she has had, all bets are off when you consider this bully Jedite's tactics, as of late.  
  
TAZZ: Well, she does have a chance tonight to finally do something to stop Jedite, if she canot stop im, who the hell, CAN?!  
  
COLE: Well, also still to come, two big matches, and one of those, the rematch we have all been waiting for, this is three years in the making. [SD graphics and avitars for this match come up on screen, with SD theme playing in the background] It is going to be Melissa Beryl, one on one with Ash Ketchum, street fight rules and let's look at the tale of the tape for this one.   
  
TAZZ: Ash is smaller in size and height to Beryl, and he definitly has less crudentials to his name when it comes to the amount of titles won, but that doesn't mean anything, because he has a big heart, and his finishing move is somewhat easier to do than the Psychodriver, though less powerful. This is going to be an interesting one to see, a street fight, no doubt, this one is going to get brutal.  
  
COLE: And the other big match, for the CWE Championship. Jessie Malor, the CWE Champion, to take on Big Evil, the Undertaker, and we will look at THAT tale of the tape later on tonight, on SmackDown.  
  
They go to a commercial break, then return.  
  
Jedite's music comes onto the loudspeakers, and, admist loud boos throughout the arena, he comes out to the ring.  
  
CHIMEL: THE FOLLOWING CONTEST IS SCHEDUALED FOR ONE FALL!! INTRODUCING FIRST, FROM PARTS UNKNOWN, WEIGHING 278 POUNDS, JEDITE!!  
  
TAZZ: Tonight, CWE SmackDown is brought to you by Taco Bell, reminding you to spice up the night.  
  
COLE: And by Stacker 2's nw YJ Stinger. For that extreme boost of energy, you've GOT to feel the sting.  
  
TAZZ: And by Silent Hill 3, the scariest game yet to come out on the Playstation 2 Game Console, by Konami, out now, rated M for Mature.  
  
COLE: And this is looking scary. Jedite, with his most poised look yet, and I have to say, that I hope that Sailor Moon kicks Jedite's ass tonight. I hope that he learns a lesson in respect, from one of the biggest vets in this company.  
  
TAZZ: But he is STOKED, and he looks ready for this, I don't like her chances. As good as she is, Cole, Jedite is on a path of rage right now.  
  
COLE: Reelena and Catsy, already victims to Jedite's rage, coming off of a belief that women shouldn't be in the CWE competing with men and holding the big championship titles in the CWE. But the recent maulings of Reelena three weeks ago and then to Catsy two weeks ago, shows that there is something more to this rage than just that. Both of those girls are reccoperating, Catsy is still in the hospital, with a whole list of injuries from this bully, Jedite.  
  
TAZZ: Hold on, Cole, this guy is going to speak to us again.  
  
JEDITE: You know, last week, I did do, exactly, what I said I would do to Catsy, and that was to beat her worse, than Lesner did to Zach Gowen, in the WWE, some time ago. A HUNDRED times worse.  
  
COLE: That was just plain RIDICULOUS for him to go there.  
  
JEDITE: But you know, tonight, what I am about to do, to one of your greats, will QUADRUPLE what I did to that little pieces of trash, Catsy.  
  
TAZZ: Jedite is out of control, Cole.  
  
BG: YOU WANT SOME DEVILS/YOU GOT THE DAMN DEVILS/THE ENTIRE FAMILY//I get all/numb/When she sings/it's over/Such a strange/numb/And it brings my/knees to the earth/And God bless you all/For the song you saved/us  
  
CHIMEL: AND HIS OPPONENT, FROM TOKYO JAPAN, WEIGHING IN AT 232 POUNDS, SAILOR MOON!!  
  
COLE: AND HERE COMES THE WOMAN WHO HAS BECOME ONE TO SHOW NO FEAR!! TWO TIME CWE CHAMPION, FORMED ONE OF THE GREATEST STABLES IN THE CWE IN THE DEVIL FAMILY, BEEN INVOLVED IN SOME HIGH PROFILE MATCHES, ESPECIALLY AT WRESTLEMANIAS, BUT SHE HAS A TALL ORDER TO FILL TONIGHT!!  
  
TAZZ: You said it, Cole. She has something to prove to Jedite here tonight, and she may be the woman to show Jedite why we respect the women here in the CWE.  
  
COLE: Well, Moon is in the ring, and referee Bill Hussey gets this underway, and this staredown, is something else, and now Jedite, going after Moon, but Moon, drop toe hold, and TO THE TURNBUCKLE, AND NOW BELLY TO BACK SUPLEX ON JEDITE, JEDITE, IS IN TROUBLE HERE IN THE EARLY GOING!!  
  
TAZZ: As I said before, Moon is a girl who can get this done if anyone can.  
  
COLE: The last time we saw her was at Vengeance, Misty was her opponent in a Pinfalls Count Anywhere street fight, and she put Misty through the ringer then, but a lot has happened since then, and now Moon, going right after jedite here, a kick to the ribs of Jedite, and now to the far SIDE, but Jedite hung on to the rope, and now Moon, with a head of STEAM, SPILLING ALL THE WAY TO THE OUTSIDE NOW, AND I THINK JEDITE MIGHT HAVE DONE SOMETHING, BECAUSE MOON IS DOWN, AND JEDITE IS STILL UP!!  
  
TAZZ: Maybe a leg scissors or something, Jedite was pretty quick there, and innovative.  
  
COLE: And now Jedite, with Sailor Moon, and to the RING APRON, THOSE RIBS, THE TARGET, AND AGAIN, AND NOW JEDITE, SENDING MOON'S -BACK-, into the steel ring post.  
  
TAZZ: Smart move by Jedite to get the upper hand, he knows what type of crudentials Moon has, and it's going to be tough to get the win by just playing toe to toe with her.  
  
COLE: But we have seen Jedite not care about the match, and he is doing that here, Bill Hussey, continuing to count both contenders, he's to five now, and Jedite, seemily like he doesn't give a damn about that.  
  
TAZZ: Jedite plain doesn't CARE, he want to inflict--OH NO!!  
  
COLE: IF HE DOES THIS THIS EARLY TO SOMEONE LIKE MOON, THEN HE IS GOING TO BE FEARED IN THAT LOCKER ROOM!! THAT STEEL CHAIR, IN HIS HANDS, AND THERE GOES REFEREE BILL HUSSEY, OUT OF THE RING, AND GRABBING THAT CHAIR, BUT JEDITE, TRYING TO KEEP IT!!  
  
TAZZ: AGGRESSIVLY--OH MY GOD!!  
  
COLE: JEDITE JUST RAN HUSSEY'S BACK INTO THE STEEL RING POST, AND NOW--WHACKING HIM IN THE HEAD, A SICKEING SHOT TO THE REFEREE--BUT MOON, RECOVRING, JEDITE, WASTING TOO MUCH TIME!! MOON, SENDING JEDITE -INTO- THE STEEL STAIRS, AND NOW TAKING THAT CHAIR, THERE'S NO REFEREE!! Moon, with the CHAIR, but Jedite, kicked it right into the cranium of Moon.  
  
TAZZ: I'm telling you, you don't do that to the referee. I smell some hefty fines for that one. Jedite is DEFINITLY disqualified, though. There is no POINT arguing THAT one.  
  
COLE: Tazz, Moon is busted open, and now Jedite--oh no.  
  
TAZZ: REMEMBER THIS TYPE OF MOVE AND WHAT IT ALMOST DID?!!  
  
COLE: LAST TIME WE SAW THIS MOVE DONE, MISTY ALMOST BROKE KIM POSSIBLE'S NECK IN -HALF-, IN THE FOLD OF THE CHAIR, LIKE A   
  
-GUILLOTINE- WENT THE NECK OF MOON, INTO THAT CHAIR FOLD!!  
  
TAZZ: And here we go again. I don't care HOW tough you are, that is going to take you down--oh no!  
  
COLE: And now Jedite, throwing Moon back into the ring, and now boots to the bloody head of Moon, and now that steel chair, continuing to gash the open wound of Moon here.  
  
TAZZ: This is nothing new to her, Cole. Pain turns her on, we remember that. It psyches her up, shows that she should take it to another level, but I don't know how she is going to----oh, and Catsy went for this last week, as well.  
  
COLE: The exposed turnbuckle, and now Hussey is coming to, and immediatly, he has called for the bell, you were right on the automatic DQ for striking the ref, Tazz. But that isn't the story here, Tazz. Jedite has Moon, right where, he wants her.  
  
TAZZ: Moon made a mistake of going for that chair shot, and I think that was the difference maker here.  
  
COLE: Moon, that trooper, trying to battle back, but she is in a bad way here.  
  
TAZZ: This match is done, Cole. Moon, trying to do something to save herself from this onslaught here, having some effect---OH MY GOD!! THAT JUST TOOK WHATEVER SHE HAD LEFT, JEDITE IS JUST BEING PLAIN RUTHLESS RIGHT NOW TO MOON!!  
  
COLE: DRIVING THAT HEAD RIGHT INTO THAT EXPOSED TURNBUCKLE, AND I THINK THAT HAD TO DO IT, AND NOW--OH MY GOD, SOMEONE'S GOTTA STOP THIS THING!! THIS IS THE EXACT SAME THING THAT HE DID WITH CATSY TWO WEEKS AGO!!  
  
TAZZ: Ten times into that exposed turnbuckle, that would take a man twice his size out, I would not be surprised if Moon was out now.  
  
COLE: Even Sailor Moon, a two time CWE Champion, is being victim right now, to this monster that is Jedite right now.  
  
TAZZ: Jedite is a raging LUNATIC--OH MY GOD, HERE WE GO AGAIN!! THAT LEAD PIPE!! I THINK WE MAY NOT SEE MOON FOR A FEW MORE MONTHS, IF NOT MORE, AFTER TONIGHT!!  
  
COLE: JEDITE, WITH THAT LEAD PIPE, WHY THE HELL DOES HE NEED TO DO THIS, HE'S ALREADY PROVED THE POINT THAT HE CAN BEAT DOWN ON THIS GIRL!! WHAT ELSE DOES HE WANT TO PROVE HERE?!  
  
TAZZ: I HAVE NO CLUE, COLE!! I thought for SURE that Moon was going to be able to do this, but Jedite, so relentless, so vicious, there is just so much one can take--OH MY GOD!!  
  
COLE: TO THE LEG OF MOON, AND AGAIN, AND AGAIN, REPEDIATLY!!   
  
TAZZ: SOMEONE STOP HIM!! THIS IS THE MOST VICIOUS THAT I HAVE EVER SEEN HIM!! MAYBE HE -KNOWS- THAT HE'S GOT A TWO TIME CWE CHAMPION, RIGHT WHERE HE WANTS HIM!! IF HE CAN DO THIS TO SOMEONE LIKE MOON, DO THIS TO SOMEONE WHO HAS BEEN A MULTIPLE TIME CHAMP IN MANY LEAGUES, IMAGINE WHAT HE COULD DO TO ANYONE THAT STANDS IN HIS WAY!!  
  
COLE: And Jedite, has no concious, Tazz. He looks like he is enjoying, every single moment of this.  
  
TAZZ: I thought--!  
  
COLE: Oh my God. Jedite, with that lead pipe, aiming FOR THE -RIBS-, NOW, AND AGAIN!! OH MY GOD, THOSE MULTIPLE SHOTS TO THE RIBS--AND JEDITE, HIT THE VERY FRONT CHEST, RIGHT IN THE--!  
  
TAZZ: WE KNOW, COLE!! I DON'T THINK JEDITE GIVES A -CRAP- IF SHE IS SEVERILY INJURED HERE!! HE JUST WANTS TO HURT THIS GIRL!!  
  
COLE: If Jedite can do this to a CWE Champion, imagine what he could've done to Reelena. To Catsy. Thank GOD he didn't.  
  
TAZZ: Someone has GOT to stop this. This is going WAY overboard. Jedite needs to think about this. This is not going to prove anything but the notion that he is out of control.  
  
COLE: Jedite, as I said before, is a lowlife BULLY--OH MY GOD, NOT THIS SCARE TACTIC AGAIN!!   
  
TAZZ: OH MY GOD!! JEDITE, TEASING THAT HE IS GOING TO TAKE THAT LEAD PIPE RIGHT TO THE HEAD OF HIS VICTIM!! HE WANTED TO DO THIS THE LAST TWO TIMES, BUT STOPPED SHORT!!   
  
COLE: WHAT IS THE DAMN -POINT- OF ALL OF THIS, AND OFFICIALS, SCREAMING, BEGGING, -PLEADING-, FOR HIM TO NOT DO THIS---AND ONCE AGAIN, JEDITE, STOPS SHORT!!  
  
TAZZ: Thank you. Once again, SOME concious shows in Jedite, thank GOD it did once again, leaving the ring, and the officials, can tend to that injured Moon, I never tought in my LIFE that Moon could be victimized like that, but someone, needs to stop Jedite.  
  
COLE: And remember, Tazz, this was a match that McMahon ordered. Mr. McMahon, knew Jedite had something in mind. Neither Casto nor Tuxedo Mask, are here tonight. Jedite had a HUGE clearing, to do this, and for what, Tazz?  
  
TAZZ: I have no clue--oh my God. Cole, look at Jedite. I never seen him stop and look back before.  
  
COLE: You're right. He stopped mid-asile and turned--OH MY GOD, NOW WHAT?!  
  
TAZZ: Jedite's coming BACK to the ring, my God, SOMEONE STOP HIM!!  
  
COLE: JEDITE, SHOVING THAT CREW OUT OF THE WAY, AND GRABBING THAT LEAD PIPE AGAIN!!  
  
TAZZ: [screaming his loudest] JEDITE, FOR GOD SAKES, DON'T DO THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
COLE: JEDITE, GETTING MOON TO HER BACK, NO, DAMN IT, NO!! [this time, he aims high for her head---AND STRIKES DEAD CENTER, HARD, RIGHT ON HER HEAD] OH MY GOD, JEDITE, JUST HIT MOON, RIGHT ON THE HEAD, THAT SICKENING BLOW, TO THE HEAD WITH THAT LEAD PIPE, AND ANOTHER ONE!!   
  
TAZZ: GOD DAMN IT, SOMEONE STOP HIM!!!!!!!!  
  
COLE: AND--ONE MORE, FOR GOD SAKES, SOMEONE STOP THIS THING!! JEDITE, HAS JUST DID THE UNTHINKABLE!! JEDITE IS MORE THAN A BULLY!! HE'S A SORRY EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING!!   
  
TAZZ: Oh God, SOMEONE GET IN THERE AND HELP HER -NOW-!!   
  
COLE: She's going into convoulsions here. This is scary here.  
  
TAZZ: What Jedite just did was disgusting, revolting, Cole. I know in this business, you get emotional, you beat the hell out of people, and that happens! You do whatever you can to win a match! But Jedite lost this match, and he still assulted Moon. And yeah, we've seen that before, Cole. But what he just did--it was unnecessary. NO ONE, should go THIS far.  
  
COLE: You can barely see her face under all that blood, thankfully the convolusions have stopped. Or maybe not.  
  
TAZZ: I don't want to think of what could possibly happen as a result.  
  
COLE: They are trying to get Moon out of that ring, and onto that strecher, so they can get her out of this arena. And these fans, really thankful, that we have trained medical staff on hand, and they finally got her on that strecher.  
  
TAZZ: This is sad, Cole. Someone needs to stop Jedite, BEFORE he goes too far, if he hasn't already. I don't want to know what else he is capable of.  
  
COLE: There are EMT's, and we have told that an ambulance, has arrived, in the Pepsi Center in the back, waiting to take her to the local medical facility.  
  
TAZZ: My God, I hope they hurry up with her--OH MY GOD, LOOK NEAR THE ENTRANCEWAY!!  
  
COLE: WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!!  
  
TAZZ: JEDITE, NO NO NO!!!!!  
  
He pushes EVERY SINGLE OFFICIAL OUT OF THE WAY, then, with all the strength in his body, TIPS OVER THE STRECHER, AND MOON FLIES ABOUT TEN FEET RIGHT OF THE ENTRANCEWAY, LANDING ON THE CONCRETE FLOOR!!  
  
COLE: OH, COME ON!!!!!!!  
  
TAZZ: GET JEDITE OUT OF HERE, -NOW-!!!!  
  
COLE: FOR WHAT?!!!   
  
TAZZ: WHAT THE beep HAS GOTTEN INTO JEDITE?!!!!  
  
COLE: AND THAT'S NOT ALL!!! JEDITE HAS THAT PIPE AGAIN!!! WHAT THE HELL ELSE CAN HE POSSIBLY DO TO THIS POOR GIRL?!!  
  
TAZZ: JEDITE, YOU'RE GONNA KILL HER WITH THIS PIPE---OH, THANK GOD!!  
  
COLE: Uniformed officals, FINALLY, get out here RIGHT away, getting him in handcuffs, getting him the hell out of here.  
  
TAZZ: Get him, lock him up, do something. This guy was going to do more, I said that he could've killed her if he did more with that thing, and with Moon nearly motionless on the concrete, I think he could have.   
  
COLE: This was nothing more, than a cold-blooded, premeditaded assult, by this sorry piece, of lowlife SCUM!! Jedite, is more than just a bully. He a sick, deranged, sorry excuse for a human being, as I have said before. He is absolutly ENJOYING this, as well. He is smiling, that sick human being, is LOVING this experience! I HOPE, THAT THESE POLICE OFFICIALS, LOCK HIM UP!! I HOPE, THAT HE GETS WHAT IS COMING TO HIM!!  
  
TAZZ: The scariest thing about this is, Cole, is that he did this to a two time CWE Champion, as we stated over and over again, and if he did this to someone, with that crudential, imagine what he could do to all the other women, AND MEN, on this roster. I don't know who the hell's gonna stop this out of control MONSTER!!  
  
COLE: And the worst part of it all, we don't know why Jedite, feels the need, to go this far, to prove a point about women being main events in the CWE. Why does he need to go this far to prove his damn point?! What gain, what in the HELL, does this do, to prove him right?  
  
They go to a commercial break, then return to the show.  
  
Show replay of what we saw in the last segment.  
  
COLE: Ladies and gentlemen, this is just plain disturbing, but we have to show you, exactly, what transpired just a few moments ago. Jedite, conducting this assult on a two time CWE Champion, in Sailor Moon, during the match, that Mr. McMahon conspired. At first, we had thought, that Jedite was going to get what was coming to him, but Jedite, pulling out some cheap tactics, and the referee, Bill Hussey, was also assulted by Jedite. Jedite, did the exact same pattern on Moon, that he did to Reelena and Catsy. The steel chair, then the exposed turnbuckle, but then, folks, you may want to cover your children's eyes, because that lead pipe, came out, and Jedite, just assulted Sailor Moon.  
  
TAZZ: Yeah, and then he eased about hitting the head, and pulled back, and we saw that before, but look at this, what happened next. Jedite, came back into the ring, and this time, he actually DID it--oh my God, that is too disturbing for words, Cole. Three times with that lead pipe, right to the cranium of Moon, God knows what termininal injuries she suffered during that.  
  
COLE: She went into convoulsions after that. Then, if that wasn't enough, Tazz, he was hiding, ducking from the sight, of the officials, who were trying to get her out of this damn arena, and this lowlife SCUM, this sorry excuse for a human being, with all of his might, tips over that strecher, and Moon, went flying, sickengly flopping her limp body, like a fish out of water.  
  
TAZZ: And if that wasn't enough, Cole, he ALMOST assulted her more with that pipe, thank GOD Bill Hussey got those police involved, and they got here when they did. I said that he could've killed her, and he didn't give a rat's ASS what happened to her.  
  
SD logo woosh graphic happens, and switch to ringside, Cole and Tazz.  
  
COLE: Well, folks, we understand that Moon is out of the Pepsi Center, and we are going to try to get an update, but you know, every week, we're paid to come out here, describe the matches. I said it before, I know, that we are out here to remain unbiased, but I broke the tradition the last time he did this, but tonight, I think, we were ALL understandably disturbed by the actions of Jedite, and it was plain ridiculous. This has nothing to do about women at ALL. This has to do, with him acting like an immature, self-centered ASS!! Why?! WHY did he need to do this? What did Serena, ever do to Jedite, to deserve that?  
  
TAZZ: I have no clue, Cole. I mean, for the first time, in about two years, I was wanting to kick someone's ass, and he was in the crosshairs. He was THAT close to doing the unthinkable to her, and I'm disgusted, and I HOPE he gets blacklisted in the CWE, on BOTH the Raw AND SmackDown Brands. I mean, you think people, in the back right now, was disgusted to see that? I have to believe, and I know InuYasha, Sango, Vash, Jim Ross, even Jag, who has not thought about some of the SmackDown stars in kind. I KNOW they have to be sickened at what we saw here. I don't know how anyone, other than Jedite, COULDN'T be. No one, and I mean NO ONE, in this company, in this BUSINESS, deserved that  
  
COLE: Well, we understand that they have put Jedite under arrest, and we may see charges filed against him, we don't know. But all I can say, and I've said it before and I'll say it again. I hope to God, that if anyone, in either brand, is watching this right now. Someone, ANYONE, has to do SOMETHING about this. Jedite almost did the unthinkable to that kid, and as you said before, Tazz, NO ONE deserved what she got here tonight. We can think what we want about the stars in RAW and SmackDown, but but bottom line, NO ONE deserved what Moon got from Jedite. Jedite, deserves nothing more, than to have every single bone, in his ENTIRE body, broken. Jedite, is nothing more, than scum, an ASS, and someone, needs to do SOMETHING!!  
  
BG: I FEEL SO GOOD/I FEEL SO NUMB/YEAH  
  
Ash comes out to his new music, Rob Zombie's "Feel So Numb", to an arena full of cheers.  
  
CHIMEL: THE FOLLOWING CONTEST IS A STREET FIGHT, AND IT IS SCHEDUALED FOR ONE FALL!! INTRODUCING FIRST, FROM pALLET tOWN, LOUISIANA, WEIGHING IN AT 207 POUNDS, ASH, KETCHUM!!  
  
TAZZ: AWW YEAH, COLE!! The show must go on, and what a way to move it on.  
  
COLE: This match is going to be a rematch from three years ago. It was then, that Melissa 'Queen' Beryl and Ash, had a match for the CWE Championship, and it was at that match, that Ash won and got his first ever CWE Championship title. But they never had a true rematch. The incident four days LATER, Tazz, wasn't even a match.  
  
TAZZ: I saw that when it happened three years ago, and I really wanted to see those two go at it again, and I have waited three long years for this, and we are finally going to see it  
  
COLE: The last time these two had a match, it was in Ash's hometown of New Orleans, Louisiana. The return match has been three years in the making, and it will finally take place, NEXT!!  
  
They go to a commercial break, then return to the show.  
  
[start CWE clip promo]  
  
MALE ANN.: AND NOW, THE CWE REWIND, BROUGHT TO YOU BY NEW STARBURST FRUIT CREAMS!! ORANGE AND CREAM, GRAPE AND CREAM, AND MANY MORE, JUICE WITH CREAM, NEVER SOUNDED BETTER!! STARBURST, ISN'T LIFE JUICY!!  
  
{switch to the RAW from New Orleans three years ago}  
  
JR: OH COME ON NOW! BERYL STEALING THAT YOUNG LADY'S PORTRAIT OF ASH KETCHUM! AND GOHAN TRIES TO STOP HER BUT...  
  
She grabs a mic, and smashes Gohan right in the head with it.  
  
JR: GOOD LORD! GOHAN JUST GOT BUSTED OPEN FOR HIS TROUBLES, AND NOW BERYL...  
  
KAI: THAT'SH A NISHE PORTRAIT TOO, JR!  
  
Beryl tosses the portrait to Ash, and the moment he catches it, Beryl dropkicks right through the portrait, sending Ash to the steel steps!  
  
KING: AAAAH!  
  
JR: MY GOD! BERYL JUST RUINED THAT BEAUTIFUL PORTRAIT OF ASH KETCHUM-SONN!  
  
KING: NOT TO MENTION ASH KETCHUM-SONN HIMSELF!  
  
JR: THAT YOUNG LADY WHO PAINTED THAT MUST'VE SPENT HOURS TO CREATE THAT! AND BERYL JUST DESTROYED IT LIKE IT WAS NOTHING! IT'S DISGUSTING!  
  
{end RAW flashback}  
  
[end CWE clip promo]  
  
Switch to ringside.  
  
BG: And I wanna take you down/But your soul cannot be found/It doesn't matter much you see/cause your disease is killing me/And you know its only right/Cause it feels like paradise/I know nothing is for free/Cause your disease is killing me  
  
Crowd goes NUTS!!  
  
CHIMEL: AND HIS OPPONENT, FROM THE DARK KINGDOM, SHE WEIGHS IN AT 274 POUNDS, SHE IS THE MUTHA QUEEN, MELISSA BERYL!!  
  
COLE: That was three years ago, and last week, Melissa, well, buried the hatchet once and for all, saying that it wasn't the REAL portrait, and showed all of us the permanent place in the arena that she had it hung up and laminated.  
  
TAZZ: A nice thing to do there, Cole. As I said before when I watch that clip again, Cole, I disagreed with JR there, it was a fight, it wasn't ballet. If that's what it takes to win the title, then so be it. There are worse things that happened than that, like what these two could do in the ring tonight, right now.  
  
COLE: Referee Brian Hebner, calling for the bell, and this match, is officially underway, this match, three years in the making, and Tazz, what is the stragety, for these two compeditors.  
  
TAZZ: If I'm Beryl, I would want to go for those legs of Ash. He is fast, he is quick, and he is going to be after you faster than anything you will ever see. Work on a leg, or a knee, an ankle, or something in that area. Also remember, that Ash isn't one hundered percent psychologically. Although I don't think Beryl wants to show disrespect to Ash in that area, you need to know that, because you can definitly take him down physically, if his head isn't in the game.  
  
COLEE: Melissa, to that side head lock, she thought about challenging him, to get his mind off of the situation, about him and the realization of who could be Ash's biological father, Giovanni. Ash, sending Melissa to the near SIDE, and what a high cross body, quick cover here and a quick kickout by Beryl, back to her feet, going for a clothesline, Ash ducks under, near the turnbuckle, shot to the midssection, Ash, trying for a tornado DDT, BUT MELISSA TRIED TO -COUNTER-. BUT ASH HUNG ON, AND TURNED IT INTO A SIDE HEAD LOCK TAKEDOWN, quick cover, and Beryl, with those leg scissors, getting out of that cover there.  
  
TAZZ: Right now, both of these two, feeling each other out, trying to find out what the other's strategy is going to be.  
  
COLE: Tazz, you talked about Beryl's possible strategy for this, what about Ash's strategy? What would you do, if you were in Ash's place?  
  
TAZZ: I'd take this thing to the air. I wouldn't want to stay on the ground for too long with Melissa, because she is deadly, the longer you stay there. She is more of a roughneck player, and will just try to pound on you to wear you down. But she isn't a big fan of using those daredevil antics that Ash is more accustomed to. I would also want to keep focused, do not let your personal problems affect your in ring game plan, because the minute it happens, you will be in SERIOUS trouble.  
  
COLE: Right now, Ash and Melissa, exchanging hip tosses.  
  
TAZZ: Melissa, cannot continue to go for this type of style with Ash. She isn't strong at those types of manuvers. She needs to slow this down to her pace.  
  
COLE: Ash, to the far side, and Ash, trying to go for a drop kick, but Melissa caught him, with those LEGS--!  
  
TAZZ: SLINGSHOT--OH MAN!!  
  
COLE: MELISSA, SENT ASH INTO THAT TOP ROPE, AND NOW--T-BONE SUPLEX, AND to the cover, hook of the outside LEG, and Ash, kicked out of that.  
  
TAZZ: Good job there of going for the moves that are more her style, slow down this guy, and get him to a spot where you feel more comfortable, and start pounding on him. Get him off his feet, then zero in on that leg.  
  
COLE: Ash, though, battling back, forearms to the jaw of Melissa, going to the far side AGAIN, TO THE ELBOW, BUT MELISSA, CAUGHT HIM AGAIN--!!  
  
TAZZ: WOAH MAN!!  
  
COLE: MELISSA BERYL, JUST DUMPED ASH RIGHT ONTO THE OUTSIDE, RIGHT OUT IN FRONT OF US, AND I THINK ASH GOT THAT ELBOW SHOT IN DURING THAT, BECAUSE BOTH MELISSA AND ASH, AND DOWN OUT HERE!!  
  
TAZZ: And no countouts. It's a street fight.  
  
COLE: And Melissa, the first to get back up, and knowing that, is grabbing a steel chair, totally legal in this match.  
  
TAZZ: No DQ, might as well, and Ash wanted this match to be a no DQ, LOOK OUT!!  
  
COLE: MELISSA, WITH THAT STEEL CHAIR, TO THE CRANIUM OF ASH!!  
  
TAZZ: What a SHOT that was, Cole? Ash got knocked for a LOOP there.  
  
COLE: Melissa, now, with Ash, back up, comes Ash, Ash, with shots to the midsection--AND LOOK AT THAT, OUT OF NOWHERE, ASH KICKED THAT STEEL CHAIR, UP FROM THE GROUND, AND MADE IT GO RIGHT INTO MELISSA'S FACE!!  
  
TAZZ: Ash is so quick and agile, that he can do that.  
  
COLE: But while this match is no disqualification and no countout, it's NOT a pinfalls count anywhere. You have to pin your opponent in the ring. That is the main rule that differes the street fight, from a hardcore rules match.  
  
TAZZ: Good point, and Ash isn't that big in the strength department, although we saw him work his ASS off many times in the past when the chips were down.  
  
COLE: Ash, taking advantage of this situation, stomping away at Melissa, and now getting the Mutha Queen back to her feet, and now Ash, with those right hands, Melissa is reeling.  
  
TAZZ: Don't play this game with her, though. This is a bad mis-TAKE!!  
  
COLE: AND HE JUST PAID FOR IT RIGHT THERE, WITH THE BOOT TO THE FACE OF ASH, CAUGHT ASH, RIGHT IN THE KISSER!!  
  
TAZZ: Did it EVER, Cole. And Melissa is going under the ring here.  
  
COLE: What the hell is she going to do--?  
  
She pulls out---A PORTRAIT OF -SOMETHING-, camera isn't making it viewable.  
  
COLE: OH MY!!  
  
TAZZ: [chuckling a bit now] Here we go again.  
  
COLE: The last time this happened, she stole a woman's would-be portrait of Ash Ketchum. THIS time, she might as well have planted it there before the match, because I have NO clue what that was doing under the ring.  
  
TAZZ: And we could see the same thing happen here. Ash is going to be sent through that frame--COUNTER, THOUGH!!  
  
COLE: ASH, OUT OF THE WAY, MELISSA SWUNG THAT THING LIKE A BASEBALL BAT, ASH, KICK TO THE MIDSECTION, GRABBING THAT PICTURE, AND---OH MY!! ASH, JUST USED THAT PAINTING, SENDING IT RIGHT INTO MELISSA'S HEAD, AND THAT PICTURE, HAS HAD IT!! ASH RETURNED THE FAVOR!!  
  
TAZZ: [laughing a bit] Oh my GOD, Cole! I think the score's even now. One picture ruined a piece between the two.  
  
COLE: But, all joking aside, it did it's job, but now Ash has to get her back into the ring and make the cover, this si not a falls count anywhere.  
  
TAZZ: But Cole, they have been going all out out here for the past three or so minutes, and now Ash is going under the ring.  
  
COLE: Maybe there's another portrait--OH, MY, GOD!!  
  
TAZZ: Something much worse. A LADDER!!  
  
COLE: THIS MAY ALL OF A SUDDEN GET INTERESTING!! WE'VE SEEN THE LADDER USED TWO WEEKS AGO, AND ALL THROUGHOUT THE SECOND HALF OF SUMMERSLAM, AND WE -ALL-REMEMBER IT BEING USED IN THAT DAMN JAPANESE DEATH MATCH THEN, TWO PEOPLE WENT THROUGH THE RING OFF OF A SUPERPLEX -THEN-!!  
  
TAZZ: Ash has that ladder, ready to strike, too, Cole. LOOK OUT, MELISSA!!  
  
COLE: THE TOP OF THAT LADDER, MET MELISSA'S RIBS HEAD ON, AND AGAIN, AND MELISSA, HAS BEEN TAKEN OUT HERE, AGAIN!!  
  
TAZZ: And that isn't ALL that is going to happen. Ash is setting that thing up in the ring.  
  
COLE: Oh my GOD, Ash may be looking to do something from the top of that ladder. We remember that he has been in a few ladder matches, he certainly knows how to use them, and he's going to show us just how well he can right now.  
  
TAZZ: Ash may be looking to go for that Moonsault that he did at Wrestlemania earlier on this year in THAT ladder match against Matt Hardy.  
  
COLE: Up on the top of the ladder, this is going to be a big time moonsault.  
  
TAZZ: Melissa's in TROUBLE---!!  
  
COLE: BUT MELISSA, MOVED OUT OF THE WAY, AND ASH, ONLY MET THAT STEEL BARRICADE, RIBS FIRST!!  
  
TAZZ: Oh my GOD, Ash may be injured here. That was NOT a good landing at ALL!!  
  
COLE: And now Melissa, trying to get back to her feet and does so, getting Ash, and sending him back into the ring.  
  
TAZZ: Without a DOUBT, she knows full well that Ash isn't going to be beaten by just that, Cole.  
  
COLE: But Melissa, trying for that cover anyway, she could put him AWAY, BUT ASH, ROLLED OUT BEFORE THREE!!  
  
TAZZ: OK, now go right for that weakened rib area, there you go. Clubbing him right in the ribs, getting him worn down. That slowed him down, he made a crutial mistake, and now it is going to be up to Beryl, to zero in on that softened-up area of the body.  
  
COLE: What a night this has been, and we still have a Intercontinental Title match and a CWE Championship match for later on tonight, as Beryl, driving that knee into the rib cage of Ash.  
  
TAZZ: And that is SMART!! That is why Beryl is a legend. She knows that Ash is injured, and she sees that injury like a shark sees blood. Go right for it, and don't let up, and Cole, we know from Jessie's case, those rib injuries, are hard to get rid of.  
  
COLE: Beryl, slugging away at those ribs, and now getting Ash back to his feet, and a scoop, oh, look at this--BACKBREAKER, ON THE RIBS, COVER, HOOK OF THE -LEG-, BUT ASH, AGAIN, rolled out of the way.  
  
TAZZ: But you see, that backbreaker was in a way, that the softened-up ribs was the first to hit that knee on the way down. That is VERY smart by Melissa. I've been in the ring with Melissa before, and she is relentless. There is a reason why she is known as a legend.  
  
COLE: Four time CWE Champion, two time IC champion, numerous time Tag Team Champion, CCW World Champion, and the list goes on, no man or woman, in the CWE, has held more titles in their career than Melissa Beryl. She is one of the best in the CWE, and she is showing why, right now, as Melissa, going into that adominal strech, and Tazz, you will notice, that the left rib is being torked in this, the very same rib that she has been working on for the past two or so minutes.  
  
TAZZ: That left arm of Ash being extended, his body being bent like a pretzel right here, Cole. This is a good strategy, to work on that rib area, the more she goes on the attack on that, the more that Ash is going to be worn down, and inable to do those high flying moves.  
  
COLE: Melissa, working on that rib area right here, continuing to extend that left arm--BUT ASH, WITH A QUICK COUNTER INTO A LEG SWEEP, BUT HE CANNOT CAPALIZE BECAUSE OF THAT RIB AREA!!  
  
TAZZ: And that was a smart thing to do on the part of Melissa, to work that rib cage, and you can see the results. Although Ash got out of that, he is favoring that middle area of his body.  
  
COLE: Ash, struggling to get back to his feet, and hanging onto that ladder here, and now heading up it again.  
  
TAZZ: I don't know if this is a smart move by Ash to go up this again. He already hurt his ribs on one exchange here going up that.  
  
COLE: Ash, on that ladder, braving out that small rib injury here, and COMING OFF OF IT--SHOOTING STAR PRESS, CONNECTS, HUGE, BUT ASH, GOT HURT ON IT, AS WELL!!  
  
TAZZ: BIG TIME INTSTINAL FORTITUDE ON THE PART OF ASH TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT WITH THE MIDDLE OF HIS BODY BEING TORN UP!! BOTH OF THESE TWO, ARE IN A BAD WAY!!  
  
They go to a commercial break, then return to the show.  
  
When they me back, Beryl is administering a spin powerslam to Ash.  
  
COLE: WHAT A POWERSLAM, COVER, HOOK OF THE OUTSIDE -LEG-, and Ash got the shoulder up, back on SmackDown, and right now, it is Beryl, who is having the upper hand with this match, and has had it, ever since this missed moonsault, from the [the replay shows via double feature] top rung of a ladder, to the outside, Ash's ribs went head first, into the steel barricade.  
  
TAZZ: And those ribs just torked around that barricade, and Beryl, very smart [back to full-screen live action now] to focus on that mistake, and make Ash REALLY pay for it.  
  
COLE: This match is a street fight, a rematch of three years ago, and that match was a CWE Championship match that Ash won, but right now, it is Melissa, in full conrol, with those knees to the ribs of Ash here, and to the turnbuckle, and now Melissa, with a head of STEAM, but Ash, dodges, and now a few kicks to the face of Melissa and--WOAH HOA!! SPIN ROUNDHOUSE KICK TO THE FACE, oh, look out here.  
  
TAZZ: TOWARDS THE -LADDER-!!  
  
COLE: IRISH WHIP INTO THE LADDER, AND MELISSA, IN A BAD WAY, AND ASH, BEHIND BERYL--BULLDOG INTO THE LADDER, BUT THE LADDER IS FALLING---!!  
  
TAZZ: OH, MY -GOD-!!  
  
COLE: THE LADDER, JUST FELL ON ASH, MELISSA, GOT OUT OF THE WAY, AND NOW MELISSA, MAY BE LOOKING TO GO ONE UP ON ASH HERE!!  
  
TAZZ: This is a good match we got here, one HELL of a match, but Melissa, may be looking to end this. Psychodriver on the ladder, maybe?  
  
COLE: If she does this, this will be all over, and that's LOOKING LIKE, WHAT SHE IS FIXING TO DO, RIGHT ON THAT STEEL LADDER, AND SHE IS--NO, ASH REVERSED IT---HURICURANNA, ON THE LADDER!! COVER, HE COULD GO TWO AND 'O'--AND A -VERY- CLOSE NEAR FALL!!  
  
TAZZ: Ash could not believe that, but he is doing things smart, going righyt back on her, what's he doing here?  
  
COLE: Ash, on the outside ring apron, lying in wait for Melissa here, who is barely getting back up here.  
  
TAZZ: Oh, Cole, we saw this before, what he can do from on that ring apron, HE MAY DO SOMETHING BIG, WATCH OUT HERE!!  
  
COLE: ASH KET-CH-UM!!  
  
TAZZ: OH MY -GOD-!!  
  
COLE: CORKSCREW MOONSAULT, BUT HE HIT NOTHING ELSE BUT STEEL LADDER THERE, MELISSA, GOT OUT OF THE WAY, AND NOW MELISSA, may be looking to finish what she started, and now, getting Ash BACK UP FOR THE PSYCHODRIVER, BUT IT LOOKS LIKE HER BACK ISN'T DOING VERY WELL IN THE EQUILIBRIUM, TAZZ!!  
  
TAZZ: OH, NO DOUBT THAT HIT INTO THE STEEL LADDER DID IT, BUT SHE COULD MAKE THE ODDS EVEN -HERE-!!  
  
COLE: PSYCHODRIVER, AND NOW BERYL, FIGHTING TO GET TO THE CARCASS OF ASH, AND MAKE THE COVER, BUT CANNOT DO IT, TAZZ!!  
  
TAZZ: THE MUTHA QUEEN, WITH THAT BACK, BOTHERING HER RIGHT NOW!! THAT WAS THE RESULT OF A HURRICURANNA FROM EARLIER!!  
  
COLE: THE PSYCHODRIVER, HAS TAKEN OUT SO MANY!! TRIPLE H, STONE COLD STEVE AUSTIN, KURT ANGLE, GOKU SONN, AND DEFINITLY ASH KETCHUM!! CAN SHE DO THIS ONCE AGAIN, AND FINALLY GET ONE UP, ON ASH KETCHUM!!  
  
TAZZ: SHE NEEDS TO GET OVER THERE QUICKLY, THOUGH!! SHE HAS TAKEN ALOT OF TIME GETTING TO THE COVER, BUT HERE IT IS!!  
  
COLE: LEG IS HOOKED, TWO!!  
  
TAZZ: THREE--NOOO!! OH MY -GOD-, THAT WAS CLOSE!!  
  
COLE: MELISSA, ONE HALF SECOND AWAY, FROM GETTING THE TRUE WIN, OVER ASH KETCHUM, ONE THAT SHE WAS LOOKING FOR THREE YEARS AGO, AND ASH, ROLLED OUT!!  
  
TAZZ: If she got there right when she connected that Psychodriver, she would've DEFINITLY had him. But that back is tearing her up. I know how that feels to be with that awful hit to the back, OH BOY!!  
  
COLE: MELISSA, GETTING THAT LADDER OUT OF THE RING, SHE IS HOT, MAYBE OUT OF FUSTRATION, NOT BECAUSE OF THAT NEAR FALL, BUT BECAUSE OF ALL THAT PAIN OF HER BACK!!   
  
TAZZ: Beryl needs to calm down, get back into thiws match, remember about those ribs that were targeted earlier.  
  
COLE: Ash, getting back to his feet, but using the ropes to do so. Melissa, going all out against Ash now, shots to the midsection, and now to the near side, missing with a CLOTHESLINE, AND ASH, TRYING FOR ANOTHER HURRICURANNA, BUT MELISSA, BLOCKING IT---AND INTO A POWERBOMB, COVER, ASH STACKED UP HERE--BUT BARELY, ABLE TO GET THE RIGHT SHOULDER UP, MELISSA CANNOT BELIEVE IT, AS YOU CAN SEE, ALTHOUGH SHE RESPECTS ASH, THE FUSTRATION IS STARTING TO BUILD, SHE DOES WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE WITH A VICTORY!!  
  
TAZZ: What a match, though, Cole. Both of these two, putting it all on the line, as well they should.   
  
COLE: Remember, Melissa wanted this rematch tolet Ash get his mind off the situation concerning his real father. She knew that the one thing he cannot become unfocused about for ANYTHING, is when he gets into the ring and competing, and what better way to do that, than to get a rematch of three years ago tonight, and that is what is going on here.  
  
TAZZ: And it is doing the desired effect.   
  
COLE: Melissa, going for Ash once again, to the top turnbuckle, what the hell is she going to do here.  
  
TAZZ: Going for the superplex, or maybe a belly to belly from the top, we seen her do that before.  
  
COLE: MELISSA, GOT ASH HUNG UP ON THE ROPE, AND BELLY TO BELLY FROM THE TOP ROPE, BUT THAT BACK, ONCE AGAIN TAKING IT'S TOLL!!  
  
TAZZ: She is braving that out the way that she should, what a trooper this legendis, as she has always been. I've been in the ring with her, and she is someone who does not quit, LOOK OUT!!  
  
COLE: MELISSA, GOING FOR THE LOU THEIZ PRESS, ASH BLOCKS IT--SPINEBUSTER!!  
  
TAZZ: SMART THERE, BUT ASH ISN'T A POWERFUL PERSON, HE CANNOT DO THOSE EASILY, AS WE HAVE SEEN!!  
  
COLE: But that could set Melissa up for the Ashes To Ashes, which he's getting ready for.  
  
TAZZ: GOOD POINT, COLE!! ASH IS GOING TO MAKE IT HAPPEN!!  
  
COLE: STALKING BERYL IS ASH, AND BERYL UP, AND ASH, GOING FOR THE ASHES TO ASHES--BUT BERYL, REVERSES--PSYCHODRIVER, CONNECTS, AND THIS TIME, SHE'S GOT THE COVER, LEG IS HOOKED, HEBNER, TO THE COUNT, TWO--AND MELISSA BERYL, GETS THE WIN, SHE HAS AVENGED THE LOSS THREE YEARS AGO!!  
  
CHIMEL: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN--!!  
  
COLE: WAIT A MINUTE, IT'S THAT DAMN A-TRAIN!!  
  
TAZZ: WHAT THE HELL?!!  
  
COLE: THE A-TRAIN, BEATING THE HELL OUT OF MELISSA, BUT WHY?!!  
  
TAZZ: WELL, THE A-TRAIN IS MR. MCMAHON'S OTHER HIRED GUN, AND RIGHT NOW, HE IS SHOWING HOW EFFECTIVE HE CAN -BE-!!  
  
COLE: A PUMP KICK, RIGHT TO THE MUTHA QUEEN, ASH IS STILL OUT COLD, AND NOW THE A-TRAIN, WITH MELISSA, ON HIS SHOLDER!!  
  
TAZZ: THE -TRAIN- WRECK!!  
  
COLE: AND IT LAID OUT THE MUTHA QUEEN!!  
  
TAZZ: IT SURE DID, COLE!!   
  
COLE: MELISSA BERYL, WON THE MATCH, THE BIG REMATCH, BUT SHE DIDN'T EVEN GET THE OPPORTUNITY TO SHINE IN THAT GLORY!! THE A-TRAIN, HAS TAKEN OUT BERYL, BUT WHAT FOR?!  
  
They go to a commercial break, then come back.  
  
Switch to the back, where the A-Train is celebrating--WITH NARAKU!!  
  
NARAKU: THANK YOU, A-Train.  
  
A-TRAIN: No problem. You're the man. McMahon cannot lose without US around.  
  
NARAKU: Think about it. Melissa is with a broken back. Ashely is too busy to care about what happens with it. And as for Kim Possible? HEH HEH HEH!! The Disney freak, got what was coming to her.  
  
A-TRAIN: No doubt. After sneak attacking us. How dare she? She should treat Mr. McMahon, with more respect than that.  
  
NARAKU: Yeah. She is cowardly enough to attack us from behind. But wait until she gets it from me. The foundation of the one person that NO ONE WANTS IN THE CWE, IS GOING TO CRUMBLE!! First was Melissa, then it will be Jessie, and then Ashely, and then, KP HERSELF!! The little bitch is going to get a taste of her own damn medicine.  
  
Switch back to ringside. Rhyno's music comes on, and he comes out to ringside.  
  
CHIMEL: THE FOLLOWING CONTEST, SCHEDUALED FOR ONE FALL, IS A TRIPLE THREAT MATCH FOR THE CWE INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPIONSHIP!! INTRODUCING FIRST, THE CHALLENGER, FROM DETROIT MICHIGAN, WEIGHING 275 POUNDS, RHYNO!!  
  
COLE: We are set for the CWE IC Triple Treat Match, Rhyno, Dominique, and Cassidy, but Tazz, what in the hell was Naraku and the A-Train talking about?  
  
TAZZ: Well, it's now obvious why the A-Train attacked Melissa before the break, but now it seems that Naraku was the mastermind of that one, Cole.  
  
COLE: It looked like they went after Melissa, to eliminate her completly as a threat.  
  
TAZZ: Looks like that they really have it in for KP, as well, and I think that would be expected. I mean, she has been manhandling both of them for so many weeks now, and at some point, that fustration, and I would say downright EMBARASSMENT, boiled over.  
  
COLE: Well, in the meantime, we have this match, a Triple Threat Match two weeks in the making [The Intercontinental Title Championship graphic comes on-screen]. All three of these compeditors buying for the Intercontinental title. It was two weeks ago, that Dominique, got involved in the Intercontinental title matchup between Cassidy and Rhyno, and that was when Dillihay just said, put them ALL in the ring for this week, and benifit from the rivalry, and make this for the CWE IC Title.  
  
TAZZ: And this is going to be one in which Rhyno is going to be the wild card in this one, because both Cassidy and Dominique, are so quick with their moves. Rhyno is more of that power hitter, though, and he may walk out of here with the IC strap.  
  
BG: Speed kills/Coming down the mountain/Speed kills/Coming down the street/Speed kills/The presence of mine/Speed kills/If you know what I mean.   
  
Dominique comes out to Bush's "The People That We Love (Speed Kills)".  
  
CHIMEL: AND HIS OPPONENT, FROM SAN ANTONIO, TEXAS, WEIGHING IN AT 206 POUNDS, DOMINIQUE!!  
  
COLE: And here comes the lightning fast Dominique, and Tazz, you have to ask, is Cassidy going to be at a VERY strong disadvantage here, with the IC title on the line?  
  
TAZZ: Well, I wouldn't know about that. Cassidy is poised and downright stoked, ready for her matches, she knows what is lying ahead of her, and this will be a good one, no doubt about it.  
  
BG: I'M GOING UNDER/DROWNING IN YOU/I'M FALLING FOREVER/GOT TO BREAK THROUGH/I'M GOING UNDER  
  
Cassidy comes out to her new theme, "Going Under" by Evanescence.   
  
CHIMEL: AND THEIR OPPONENT, FROM BOULDER, COLORADO, WEIGHING IN AT 254 POUNDS, SHE IS THE CWE INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION, CASSIDY, STRIFE!! [crowd cheers]  
  
COLE: And here comes the Massacre herself, and she is wasting no time, getting into the ring, and al;most immediatly, Dominique and Rhyno double team on Cassidy, and this match, is underway here. Dominique and Rhyno, double irish whip to the near side.  
  
TAZZ: Bad i-DEA!!  
  
COLE: DOUBLE CLOTHESLINE BY CASSIDY!!  
  
TAZZ: A VERY bad idea, Cassidy is at her best when she is moving non-stop, and she was at home for that clothesline.  
  
COLE: Cassidy now, no love lost between her and Rhyno, going to work on the manbeast, sending him to the tunrbuckle, shots to the kidneys with those lightning fast kicks there, and now irish whip to the corner, Rhyno puts on the brakes, and WHAT A CLOTHESLINE THERE, BUT LOOK AT DOMINIQUE, WITH A -TORNADO- DDT TO RHYNO, cover, hook of the leg, but too close to the Massacre, Cassidy Strife, as she breaks up that pin.  
  
TAZZ: And this is exactly what you need to do. Hit the big moves early on. If you do that, you make it more of an advantage because of you taking that third man out of the equasion when you go for the cover.  
  
COLE: Remember, first pinfall or sumbission wins the match and the IC title, the champion does not have to be pinned to lose the title, as Dominique, going to work on Cassidy, to the far side, off the leap frog, Cassidy, witha beautiful drop kick, high elevation right there, and now Cassidy, showing her air superiority, to the near side, springboard moonsault INTO A BACK HURRICURANNA, COVER, IN THE INSIDE -CRADLE-, BUT RHYNO, JUST RUNNING OVER CASSIDY, TO BREAK UP THAT COVER, AND SENT CASSIDY ALL THE WAY TO THE OUTSIDE OF THE RING, AND NOW Rhyno, just going right after Dominique.  
  
TAZZ: But what a shot that Rhyno did to Cassidy, and she is getting up, but the middle of Cassidy's torso has got to be feeling the effects of that. There is nothing like that manbeast running you over.  
  
COLE: And meanwhile, Dominique, backed into the corner, and now Rhyno, just driving that shoulder, right into Dominique, in just about the same way he ran over Cassidy, BUT DOMINIQUE COUNTERED, SENDING RHYNO INTO THE TURN-BUCKLE-, AND WHAT A HARD MONKEY FLIP, RIGHT INTO THE CENTER OF THE RING, AND NOW GOING UP TO THE TOP ROPE!!  
  
TAZZ: Rhyno is in a bad way. Dominique may be setting up for one of the most jawdropping moves we've SEEN!!  
  
COLE: DOMINIQUE, OFF THE TOP TURNBUCKLE, FLIPPING, AND ONTO RHYNO--BUT CASSIDY, OUT OF NOWHERE, WITH SOME BIG TIME HEIGHT RIGHT THERE, WHAT A HELL OF A BULLDOG, AND TOOK OUT RHYNO IN THE PROCESS!!  
  
TAZZ: But Cassidy has to make the cover here.  
  
COLE: And she does so, to the cover of Dominique, TWO, AND RHYNO NOW, MAKES THE SAVE--AOH HOA!! What a clothesline by the manbeast, and now RHYNO makes the cover, but Dominique now, makes the save, and TRYING TO GO FOR THE GHC HERE!!  
  
TAZZ: IF SHE DOES THIS, THEN RHYNO IS IN SERIOUS TROUBLE, BUT SHE'S FORGETTING ABOUT THE THIRD FACTOR IN THIS, AND THAT IS CASSIDY!!  
  
COLE: CASSIDY QWAS THROWN FOR A LOOP BY THAT VICIOUS CLOTHESLINE FROM RHYNO, AND DOMINIQUE, TRYING TO LOCK IT IN!!  
  
TAZZ: DOMINIQUE HAS MADE OTHERS LIKE RHYNO TAP TO THIS CRUIFIX TYPE SUBMISSION HERE!!  
  
COLE: AND DOMINIQUE, IF SHE CAN GET RHYNO DOWN TO THE MAT, IT WILL BECOME CRUNCH TIME FOR CASSIDY, AND DOMINIQUE HAS DONE SO, BUT TAZZ, LOOK AT CASSIDY!!  
  
TAZZ: SHE'S UP ON THAT TOP ROPE, DON'T YOU TELL ME SHE IS GOING TO ACTUALLY MASSACRE BOTH OF THEM--OH MY -GOD-!!  
  
COLE; CASSIDY, HAS JUST DID THE MASSACRE ON BOTH DOMINIQUE AND RHYNO, AT THE SAME TIME, BOTH OF THEM ARE DOWN, CASSIDY GOING FOR THE WIN OVER RHYNO, LEG IS HOOKED, THE COUNT---AND IT'S OVER, DOMINIQUE IS OUT OF IT, ANDCASSIDY, CAPALIZES ON A FATAL ROOKIE MISTAKE BY DOMINIQUE, AND ESCAPES WITH THE IC TITLE!!  
  
CHIMEL: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, YOUR WINNER OF THE MATCH, AND STILL, CWE INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION, CASSIDY!!  
  
TAZZ: GOOD MATCH, AND WHAT A GREAT WAY THAT SHE DID IT!! THAT SHOWS HOW GOOD CASSIDY CAN BE!! SHE IS ON FIRE HERE AS OF LATE, AND SHE IS DEFINITLY ONE TO WATCH IN THE COMING MONTHS!! BUT NO SHAME FOR DOMINIQUE OR RHYNO, GREAT MATCH, GVALIANT EFFORT ON THEIR PART, GOOD MATCH!!  
  
COLE: And Tazz, coming up next, [SD graphics and avitars with BG music comes on screen], IT IS GOING TO BE THE CWE CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH--!  
  
TAZZ: AWW YEAH!!  
  
COLE:--THE UNDERTAKER, GOING ONE ON ONE WITH JESSIE!! AND THE TALE OF THE TAPE, THE UNDERTAKER, WITH THE SIZE ADVANTAGE, BUT THAT IS ALL THE ADVANTAGE THAT HE WILL HAVE!!  
  
TAZZ: BOTH OF THEM ARE VERY TECHNICAL IN THEIR STYLES, THOUGH JESSIE RESORTS TO MORE HIGH FLYING MOVES THAN BIG EVIL!! THE DEAD MAN, RESORTS ON POWER FOR HIS FINISHERS, WHILE JESSIE, USES A COMBINATION OF THE SPEED AND THE TECHNICAL STYLES FOR HER FINISHERS!!  
  
COLE: IT IS GOING TO BE THE UNDERTAKER, VERSUS JESSIE, CWE TITLE, AND IT'S -NEXT-!!  
  
They go to their final commercial break, then come back to the ring.  
  
BG: [funeral gong] DEAD MAN WALKIN/YOU'VE DONE IT NOW/YOU'VE GONE AND MADE A BIG MISTAKE/AND I CAN'T ALLOW/YOU TO THINK YOU CAN JUST WALK AWAY  
  
CHIMEL: THE FOLLOWING CONTEST IS FOR THE CWE CHAMPIONSHIP, AND IT'S SCHEDUALED FOR ONE FALL!! INTRODUCING FIRST, THE CHALLENGER, FROM DEATH VALLEY, NEVADA, WEIGHING IN AT 318 POUNDS, THE UNDERTAKER!!  
  
COLE: Big Evil, the Undertaker, is coming out here to face Jessie Malor for the [CWE Championship graphic comes on screen] CWE Championship, and the Undertaker is ever ready Tazz.  
  
TAZZ: That is something that he has been wanting for some time, and tonight, he may have a chance to win the title tonight.  
  
COLE: And Tazz, listen to this, huge news for next week on SmackDown from Evantsville, Indiana, the Roberts Municipal Stadium. Molly Cannon, returns to the ring next week after knee surgery, and what an opportunity coming back. For the South East Asian Title, versus Matt Hardy, who we steal one from Kim Possible to gain that title.  
  
TAZZ: Big and huge, we haven't seen Molly in a few months because of a blown out knee back when she faced Cassidy. What a huge feather in her cap that would be to win that title next week from Evantsville.  
  
COLE: And what a win it would be for the Undertaker tonight. Remember, neither of these two have faced each other in the ring before tonight. The Undertaker, won the Fatal Four Way Match two weeks ago on SmackDown to get this opportunity, and here tonight, he will get it, against the Shining Light.  
  
BG: PREPARE FOR TROUBLE/MAKE IT DOUBLE//How can you see into my eyes like open doors?/Leading you down into my core/Where I've become so numb/[she appears, back turned towards the entranceway. The crowd gets REALLY LOUD at this point] Without a soul/My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold/Until you find it there and lead it back home/[Jessie's arms go up and the pyros go off]/(Wake me up)/Wake me up inside/(I can't wake up)/Wake me up inside/(Save me)/Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
She goes to the ring with the crowd getting deafening.  
  
CHIMEL: AND THE OPPONENT, FROM WHEELING, WEST VIRGINIA, SHE WEIGHS IN AT 264 POUNDS, SHE IS THE CWE CHAMPION, THE SHINING LIGHT, JESSIE MALOR!!  
  
COLE: The Shining Light, making her way to the ring, determined with that stare into the ring, what a challenge that is going to be facing her tonight.  
  
TAZZ: No doubt about that, Cole. Jessie looks poised and focused. She knows what faces her here tonight. Big Evil, and both of these two, have great respect for each other, this is going to be a fantastic match.  
  
COLE: And ladies and gentlemen, we took our final commercial break just moments ago, we are staying here for the duration of this match, without interruption here.  
  
TAZZ: AWW YEAH!! That's GREAT news. No one is going to miss a moment of this.  
  
COLE: Jessie, in the ring, and there, Mike Kiota, raising that belt up high, that is what this match is for, the CWE Championship, and here we go, the bell sounds, this matchup is underway, tie up in the center of the ring, the Undertaker, going to work on that right arm, in the arm bar.  
  
TAZZ: And you are going to gsee this alot in the early going of this matchup, both of these two, very athletic, very knowing of what their possible strategies will be, as you can see there, the switch, and now it's Big Evil on the recieving end of the arm bar, Jessie, using that quickness, and now showing how she can use all parts of that playing field, mixing up all kinds of different styles and moves.  
  
COLE: Jessie, in that arm bar of the Dead Man, but the Undeertaker, shoves Jessie to the far side, under goes the legend, and Jessie, under the clothesline, into the crucifix, sides over, trying to catch the Uundertaker off guard there, but it didn't work, as the Undertaker, saw that coming.  
  
TAZZ: And Cole, although she did that too early, I think the idea Jessie wanted to give to the Undertaker is that she isn't afraid to go to that style if she has to. She certainly does know how to use it if she wanted to. The Undertaker knows that, and he needs to do the same thing.  
  
COLE: Once again, tie up, to the center of the ring, backing the Undertaker into the corner goes Jessie, Mike Kiota, administering the five count, and Jessie breaks it, and now Jessie, staying on the UNDERTAKER, with a stinging chop, AND ANOTHER ONE, BUT THE UNDERTAKER, SWITCHING, AND NOW WITH THOSE RIGHTS AND LEFTS TO THE MIDSECTION, OF JESSIE!!  
  
TAZZ: Those big suke-bones of the Dead Man, that's what he needs to do here.  
  
COLE: And now the Undertaker, INTO THE -CORNER, BUT JESSIE, WITH THAT BACK ELBOW TO THE SIDE OF THE HEAD, AND NOW TO THE MIDDLE ROPE, COMING OFF, HIGH CROSS-BODY, AND CONNECTS, BUT LOOK AT THIS, THE UNDERTAKER, REVERSING THE COVER, COULD HAVE A NEW -CHAMPION-, BUT JESSIE, MANAGES to kick out befor ethe count of three.  
  
TAZZ: Right now both of these two, feeling each other out here, waiting for the other to give off some kind of clue as to how to take them in this match, what the other is going to try to do. It's tough figuring out Jessie, figuring out what she is going to do, because there is just so much that she can do in that ring, Cole.  
  
COLE: Jessie, off the irish whip, to the far side, under the Dead Man goes Jessie again, and the Undertaker, back BODY DROP, but Jessie, lands on her feet, and WHAT A HARD KICK TO THE HEAD OF THE DEAD MAN, cover, but Undertaker, quickly kicks out of that one.  
  
TAZZ: But do you see what I am talking about, Cole? With Jessie, you have to be careful, because she can get you in so many way. You think she is going to go one way, and she goes an entirely different way. Plus, the Undertaker cannot make a single mistake, even a small one, against Jessie. She can capalize on EVERY one. The Undertaker doesn't make hardly any at all, but Jessie, is just so good, so much depth to her moves. There's that side head lock, though, of the Undertaker, and that is a good idea, to slow down Jessie, cut off that circulation. You want to make sure that you don't go too far down to the neck, ends up being a choke then, and risk that disqualification.  
  
COLE: Undertaker, now, pushed to the far side, shoulder block, and now the Undertaker, to the ropes, over Jessie, other side now, leap frog by Jessie, and Jessie, to the drop kick, and that connects, and now Jessie, continuing to administer this punishment to the Dead Man here.  
  
TAZZ: Smart, keeping on him, and that is what's keeping Jessie in control right now.  
  
COLE: This match is for the CWE Championship title, Undertaker, battling back hre. It has been Jessie, somewhat throwing Undertaker out of his game plan here, and getting the upper hand early in this one. Undertaker with those strong forearms, and now Irish Whip, but Jessie blocks it, shot to the midsection, and now possibly setting the Undertaker up for a vertical suplex, but Undertaker, blocking it.  
  
TAZZ: Look out here.   
  
COLE: AND -UNDERTAKER-, WITH A HUGE REVERSAL OF THAT VERTICAL SUPLEX, ROLLS INTO THE -COVER-, but fails to hook the leg, and Jessie, kicked out at the count of two.  
  
TAZZ: That was a perfectly executed reversal by the Dead Man, so powerful, and so resourceful, reversing that into a vertical suplex of his own.  
  
COLE: Undertaker, now, geting Jessie back to her feet, and now knees to the midsection, and now another irish whip to the ropes, and a scoop slam there, and to the far side, and what a nice leg drop, cover, but Jessie kicked out easily, and now Undertaker, starting to feel it here.  
  
TAZZ: Jessie had the upper hand, but now it's the Undertaker, utulizing his power and his strength, to take over this match, and the veteran that he is, the Undertaker is continuing to stay on her, with that arm bar, locking it in, Jessie needs to keep her shoulders off the mat here. That is the same arm that the Undertaker was working on earlier.  
  
COLE: Mike Kiota checking the shoulders here. Jessie, getting back up from this arm bar lock up here, and now her OWN forearms to the face of the Undertaker, to the near side, Undertaker missed with the clothesline, and JESSIE, THROUGH THE AIR, INVERTED BULLDOG!!  
  
TAZZ: That was some height that she got there.  
  
  
  
COLE: COVER, HOOK OF THE OUTSIDE -LEG-, but the Undertaker, able to kick out, and now back to his feet goes the Undertaker, Jessie, with the irish whip, far side, and Jessie, trying to go for the powerslam, but Big Evil blocks it, gut-wrench SUPLEX!!  
  
TAZZ: WOW!!   
  
COLE: COVER, WE MAY HAVE A NEW -CHAMPION-, THREE--NOOO!! JESSIE, JUST KICKED OUT  
  
TAZZ: That gut wrench was wicked, and almost get the Dead Man the title. My GOD, that was close.  
  
COLE: The Undertaker, just a split second away from winning the title, BUT LOOK AT THIS, JESSIE, OUT OF NOWHERE, GOT THE UNDERTAKER UP!!  
  
TAZZ: OH MY -GOD-!!  
  
COLE: JACKHAMMER!! OUT OF NOWHERE, SHE JACKHAMMERS BIG EVIL!!  
  
TAZZ: WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT THIS GIRL, COLE?! SHE CAN COOK IT, AND RIGHT NOW, SHE IS FEELING IT!!  
  
COLE: THE SIGNAL FOR THE SHINING FLIP IS SHOWN, AND HERE SHE GOES---WAIT A MINUTE!! THAT'S NARAKU AGAIN!!  
  
TAZZ: AND HE'S TAKING OUT BOTH THE UNDERTAKER AND JESSIE WITH THAT STEEL CHAIR!!  
  
COLE: NARAKU, ONCE AGAIN, MAKING HIS PRESENCE FELT, WE HEARD EARLIER TONIGHT, ABOUT HIS PLANS TO GET INTO THE RUNNING FOR THE CWE CHAMPIONSHIP, AS THIS MATCH IS THROWN OUT, MIKE KIOTA HAS CALLED FOR THE BELL!! BUT IT IS NARAKU, REALLY TAKING IT TO BOTH THE DEAD MAN AND JESSIE HERE!!  
  
TAZZ: THEY ARE BOTH OUT--OHHH MAN!!  
  
COLE: WAIT A MINUTE!! KIM POSSIBLE, LOOKING TO GET HER REVENGE, AND SHE IS IN THE RING, BUT NARAKU, NOT SURE, WHAT TO DO HERE!!  
  
TAZZ: NARAKU HAS BEEN SCHOOLED BY THE RED HAIRED BOMBSHELL EACH AND EVERY TIME!!  
  
COLE: AND JESSIE, GETTING BACK UP HERE, NARAKU IS GOING TO HAVE TWO TO DEAL WITH!! JESSIE, GETTING NARAKU, INTO THE BLINDING LIGHT--BUT NARAKU, BLOCKED IT--RIGHT INTO KP, KP IS DOWN, AND NARAKU, IS HEADING FOR HIGHER GROUND, AND NOW BOTH KP AND JESSIE, BACK TO THEIR FEET HERE---UH OH!!  
  
TAZZ: DOES KP THINK THAT JESSIE DID THAT ON PURPOSE?!  
  
COLE: WELL, HER BACK WAS TURNED AND IN DOING SO, SHE DIDN'T KNOW THAT NARAKU THREW HER RIGHT INTO KP!!  
  
TAZZ: I DON'T THINK NARAKU GAVE A RAT'S ASS WHAT HAPPENED!!  
  
COLE: BUT KP, HAVING SOME WORD---WOAH MAN, A SLAP TO THE FACE OF JESSIE!!  
  
TAZZ: A -VICIOUS- SLAP---OH MAN!!  
  
COLE: AND HERE WE GO, JESSIE, FINALLY HAVING ENOUGH, AND WE HAVE A FIGHT ON OUR HANDS! JESSIE AND KP, THIS THING HAS BEEN BREWING FOR SOME TIME, AND THEY AREN'T STOPPING!!  
  
TAZZ: IT HAS CAME TO THIS, COLE, AND NOW THEY ARE BOTH BACK UP!! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!  
  
COLE: NARAKU RUINED A GOOD MATCH IN THE UNDERTAKER VERSUS JESSIE MALOR, UNDERTAKER GAVE CHASE TO NARAKU, BUT NOW WE GOT A   
  
-HUGE- PROBLEM--!!  
  
BG: STRAIGHT OUT OF LINE!!  
  
COLE: -NOW- WHAT?!!  
  
JUSTIN: WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH!!! HOLD ON JUST A MINUTE!! You know, for the past four or so weeks, I keep seeing you two, go at it in the ring, and I don't know why you two continue to do this, but we can't continue to let this happen. KP, Jessie, this has to stop. But until you two, air out your differences, and get this settled, then I don't know what else I can do to help. But I have a idea, of how to air out your fustrations, while letting these fans, get their money's worth. NEXT WEEK, ON SMACKDOWN, I AM SIGINING A MATCH!!  
  
COLE: WAIT a MINUTE!  
  
JUSTIN: IT WILL BE JESSIE MALOR, VERSUS KIM POSSIBLE, IN A PINFALLS COUNT ANYWHERE STREET FIGHT, AND YOU CAN DO, WHATEVER YOU NEED TO, TO GET YOUR FUSTRATIONS OUT!!  
  
COLE: OH MY!!  
  
TAZZ: I GUESS DILLIHAY, THINKING THAT IF THEY ARE GOING TO FIGHT, MIGHT AWS WELL GET A MATCH OUT OF IT!!  
  
JUSTIN: And, oh, by the way, KP, sicne you seem to want to go after it so much, let's do this. NEXT WEEK, JIESS MALOR, ONE ON ONE WITH KIM POSSIBLE, PINFALLS COUNT ANYWHERE STREET FIGHT---CWE CHAMPIONSHIP, IS ON THE LINE!!  
  
COLE: OHHH MY!!  
  
TAZZ: YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!  
  
COLE: JUST A FEW HOURS AFTER LOSING THE SEA TITLE, KP, GOES AFTER THE BIGGEST PRIZE ON SMACKDOWN, BUT AT WHAT COST?!  
  
TAZZ: WHAT A WAY TO SETTLE THEIR DIFFERENCES!! NEXT WEEK, MY GOD, WHAT A MATCH THAT IS GOING TO BE!! JESSIE MALOR, KP, STREET FIGHT, PINFALLS COUNT ANYWHERE, CWE TITLE ON THE LINE, I CAN'T -WAIT- UNTIL EVANSVILLE!!  
  
The copyright logo comes on screen as we look one more time at the shock on Jessie's face and on KP's face.  
  
They go off the air.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
CWE. Entertainment  
  
_________________________________________________ 


	8. 9 11 2003

CWE SMACK DOWN (9.11.2003)  
  
WRITER AND OWNER: darkpower (darkpowrjd@aol.com)  
  
RATING: TV-14 DSVL  
  
DISCLAIMER: None of the characters are mine (besides my original characters), but the stories are all mine.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
RINGSIDE ANNOUNCERS  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Michael Cole  
  
Tazz  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
BACKSTAGE  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Josh Matthews  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
VENUE: Mark Of The Quad Cities in Des Moins, Iowa  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
ATTITUDE....ENTERTAINMENT....CWE!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
[start flashback of last week's Smack Down with the dramatic music]  
  
KP: Last week, I had the privlage, of helping Jessie out, by taking apart that no good, EVIL SON OF A BITCH, NARAKU...---But Jessie, what happened next, shocked the living CRAP, out of me. I try to get your attention, so me and you could do a little celebrating, and what do you do. Not paying attention, AND YOU WHACK ME, IN THE HEAD, WITH THAT STEEL CHAIR!!...{shots of the situation at the end of SmackDown two weeks ago shows as her words are being a voice over} Now, Jessie, I know that you're saying that you never wanted to KO me, and that is fine....But Jessie, if that is the truth, and if that is what you believe, and what you want me and the rest of your loyal fans to believe, {back to the scene last Thursday night} then you need to come out here, right now, and address it. Apologize or do something, so we can put this behind us, and move on....  
  
....BG: (Wake me up)/Wake me up inside/(I can't wake up)/Wake me up inside/(Save me)/Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
COLE: AND HERE SHE COMES!!   
  
...JESSIE: KP,...I accept the full responsibility, of what I did, and it WAS unintentional, and I deeply apologize to you, and everyone else, who had some bad feelings about what I did....But I was listening in the back to you, and I couldn't help but wonder. When you tried to get my attention, {shots of this "tug" Jessie is talking about from two weeks ago in blurry black and white} why did you tug on my shoulder, hard enough to make me think, that someone was attacking me, eh? Please, answer me that. {back to the scene last week} Were you going to actually attack ME, once I turned around?  
  
TAZZ: OHH, GOOD QUESTION!!  
  
KP: WOAH, now, Jess, now, you know me better, than to do that. Why would you EVER think that I would turn my back on you? You don't trust me enough to know that I would never do that to you?  
  
...JESSIE: HOLD ON!! I do trust you, KP--!  
  
KP: OH, DO YOU NOW, MS. SHINING LIGHT?! YOU REALLY THINK THAT I CAN BELIEVE THAT?!  
  
JESSIE: KP, PLEASE!!....Wasn't it last week that you embraced with Misty, a girl who you hated? A girl who wanted to see your life be dragged to hell? And you two are 'friends' now? You remember what she did to me, two years ago, KP? Do you--!  
  
KP: YEAH, I REMEMBER, MS. 'SHINING LIGHT'!! IT'S THE SAME THING THAT EVERYONE, WITH ALL DUE RESPECT, HAS BEEN HEARING YOU, WHINE, YEAH, WHINE, ABOUT, EVER SINCE YOU CAME BACK HERE, TO THE CWE!! {music changes to an eerie tone as the screen goes to off-red hue}  
  
TAZZ: UH OH!!  
  
KP: It's my ribs this or my ribs that, or how long, you were out with that injury. No, {shots of clips for Jessie's "Desire" comeback video plays during these words in rapid succession} I'm not making fun of you or doing anything to take away from your comeback....But Jess, your CWE Title run, all this stuff about your big wins, the hype, all this drama, is just over the top, don't you think? Yeah, it was a bad rib injury, but it is in the past. You could've died, but you DIDN'T!! {back to last Thursday's scenes} So why do you drag us down week after week, continuing to whine to us about how we should feel sorry for you.  
  
...JESSIE: NOW WAIT A MINUTE!! I WENT THOUGH THAT HELL TO GET BACK HERE, AND I FINALLY--!!  
  
KP: YEAH, YOU GOT THAT TITLE, YOU CAME BACK FROM A RIB INJURY, FOR GOD SAKES, WILL YOU SHUT UP ABOUT IT ALREADY!! [crowd is shocked]  
  
...JESSIE: OK, KP, THAT'S IT!! I TRIED TO NOT LOST MY COOL, BUT YOU KNOW, I DON'T THINK YOU'RE IN A COMFORT SPOT, EITHER, MS. DISNEY FREAK!!....YEAH, YOU'RE A GUTSY GIRL, BUT THAT'S ALL YOU ARE!! GUTSY!! SINCE WHEN HAVE WE ACTUALLY SEEN YOU -WRESTLE-?! YOU KNOW, MAYBE THEY ARE RIGHT ABOUT YOU, YOU LITTLE--!!  
  
KP: PROVE IT, JESS!! YOU THINK YOU ARE BIG AND BAD JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE CALLED THIS FANCY NAME, AND YOU GOT THIS COMEBACK DEAL, AND YOU HAVE YOURSELF RIDING JUSTIN TWENTY-FOUR SEVEN, AND YOU KISSING HIS ASS--!!  
  
At this point, Jessie SLAPS KP HARD IN THE MOUTH!!  
  
TAZZ: WOAH AOH HOA!!  
  
...BG: Click, Click Boom  
  
COLE: WAIT A MINUTE!!  
  
...ASHELY: WOAH WOAH WOAH!! Stop it, you two, RIGHT NOW, BEFORE I HAVE TO DO SOME SERIOUS ACTION, ON BOTH OF YOU!! [crowd cheers] I come back, wanting to make a good entrance back, and instead, I have to come out here, come back tonight, to see you two, wanting to kill each other, and for what? What is this going to accomplish, huh?....let's settle this, like ADULTS here. Jessie, KP, I think both of you owe each other, an apology. This is NOT, what I had in mind as a coming back ceremony, and goddamnit, I'M NOT, JUST -NOT-, GOING TO SEE TWO OF MY BEST FRIENDS, FIGHT LIKE THIS!! YOU TWO KNOW BETTER, AND ARE BETTER THAN THIS!!   
  
JESSIE: You know Ashely, you have a way of getting stuff though, and yeah. I did go too far with that entire, Disney Freak thing. Anyone knows that if KP is going to be called that, she is going to be called one that CAN TOTALLY KICK SOME SERIOUS ASS...!!  
  
ASHELY: THANK YOU, Jess.   
  
KP: Yeah, thanks. And you know, Ashely is right. I'm letting this temper get to me, and I'm taking it out on you....Jess, [she lends out the hand for a shake] let's get this thing behind us, please.  
  
COLE: And there it--!  
  
BG: you came to see the mobscene/I know it isnÝt your scene [Naraku comes out to his new music, Marilyn Manson's "mOBSCENE"]  
  
COLE: NOW what?!  
  
...NARAKU: ...KP, you aren't the only one, that thought that she got a raw deal, last week, from a steel chair from someone who is SUPPOSED to be, watching my back--ISN'T THAT RIGHT, GOKU?!!....I looked, and looked, and looked some more....You not only wasn't sorry that you accidently, as I would hope it was an accident, hit me with that steel chair. You ENJOYED that I was hit.....It's the same real reason, why I believe that KP and Jess were almost ready to take it outside...It's about nothing else, but the belt, that is so shiny, around Jessie's shoulder, right now.  
  
COLE:...I hate to say it, but Naraku just made an excellent point right there.  
  
TAZZ: He most certainly did.  
  
NARAKU: You see, he's right. I DO want my title shot....Ashely, I hate to say it, but if I were KP--I would be doing a LOT more, than going on about my problems with Jessie. Since seeing her, with that SEA Title, then seeing Jessie, with the richest prize around here. That would make ME a bit jealous, now would it?  
  
ASHELY: HEY, JERK!! GO BLOW YOUR HOLE SOMEWHERE ELSE, OK?!! OR HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN, WHAT YOU DID TO ME A FEW WEEKS AGO?!  
  
...BG: STRAIGHT OUT OF LINE--!!  
  
...JUSTIN: HEY, HOLD ON!! Naraku, I don't know about you, but I think that you should worry more about you being a part of that Triple Threat match for the number one contendership later on tonight--oh, wait a minute. Ashely, it seems that you want to be a part of this whole deal, and since you want to make sure that you get Naraku to know what for, let's see how you can really do. Ashely, how would YOU like a shot for the CWE Championship?...Well, you'll have a chance...because Ashely, I will put you into the match later tonight for the numbr one contendership, AS I AM NOW MAKING THE TRIPLE THREAT MATCH, A FATAL FOUR WAY, FOR THE NUMBER ONE CONTENDERSHIP, RIGHT HERE, TONIGHT!!! [crowd cheers BIG time as his music plays]  
  
COLE: DID YOU HEAR THAT?!!  
  
TAZZ: WHAT A WAY FOR ASHELY TO GET AT NARAKU...!!  
  
COLE: BUT TAZZ, NARAKU HAD A POINT!! IS THIS SITUATION BETWEEN JESSIE AND KP, ABOUT JEALOUSY?! COULD IT BE THAT KP WANTS THE CWE CHAMPIONSHIP?!  
  
TAZZ: Who DOESN'T want a piece of that thing, Cole? Like I said last week, winning the title is one thing, KEEPING it is a different matter altogether--!  
  
{IN THE SEA TITLE MATCH LAST WEEK}  
  
COLE: REFEREE MIKE KIOTA IS DOWN, AND SO IS KOHAKU....THE KIMPROVER--AND IT CONNECTS!! KIM POSSIBLE, GOING TO FINISH OFF KOHAKU!!  
  
TAZZ: SHE'S COVERING HIM!! BUT THERE IS NO REFEREE!!   
  
...COLE: KP, REALIZING---WAIT A MINUTE!!  
  
TAZZ: WHAT THE HELL?!! THE A-TRAIN?!!  
  
COLE: HE'S NOT EVEN SUPPOSED TO BE ON THE SMACKDOWN -BRAND-, BUT HE JUST RAN THE HELL OVER KP!!  
  
TAZZ: HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE ON THE RAW BRAND!! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!!  
  
COLE: THE THREE HUNDRED AND FIFTY POUNDER, GOING TO WORK ON THE RED-HAIRED BOMBSHELL, TO THE -TURN-BUCKLE, AND -SPLASHED- KP INTO THE TURNBUCKLE!!....HOW THE HELL DID MR. MCMAHON PULL -THIS- OFF, AND THE WORST PART ABOUT THIS IS THAT KOHAKU, IS STARTING TO COME AROUND, AND SO IS MIKE KIOTA!! THE A-TRAIN, DOING THE DAMAGE, KOHAKU, LOOKING TO PICK UP THE SCRAPS...LEG IS HOOKED!! KIOTA HAS COME TO, THERE'S ONE, COME ON, KP, KICK OUT!! C'MON!!  
  
TAZZ: WHAT IS GOING ON AROUND HERE?!  
  
COLE:----AND KP, GOT THE SHOULDER UP!!...ALOT MORE QUESTIONS THAN ANSWERS!! I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW HOW MCMAHON PULLED -THIS- ONE OFF MYSELF!!...Kohaku, going to do the Kohaku Driver, shot to the turnbuckle goes KP, and monkey-flip--BUT KP REVERSED IT INTO A FACEBUSTER, AND NOW, WITH ALL OF THAT PAIN, GOING TO END THIS---ANOTHER KIMPROVER, AND SHE FALLS INTO THE COVER, LEG IS HOOKED, THE COVER!!!------IT'S OVER!! KP RETAINS, BUT THERE ARE MORE QUESTIONS THAN ANSWERS HERE!!...Remember, right before this match, Kim Possible bumped into Mr. McMahon, and the heated words between the two were not pleasing to McMahon. He had to be behind this, but how did he pull THIS off?  
  
TAZZ: He already snuck Goku away from the RAW Brand. Did he just do the same with the A-Train? Cole, I--I don't know.  
  
{SWITCH TO WHAT JUSTIN DID LATER ON LAST WEEK}  
  
JUSTIN: What the HELL, is all of THIS?!...You think I'm glad to see you, bring in a 350 pound, half-shaven GORILLA, taking apart an important part, of my SmackDown Brand?...A-Train, since you are so wanting to get in on the SmackDown action...let me make you a welcome wagon, you will NEVER FORGET!! AGAINST---TALPA, NEXT WEEK!!...And Vince, I am going to put Kim Possible in a match of her own next week, as well. This match, is going to be a match, with a stucture surrounding it. A fifteen foot high, steel cage. She will be facing someone, who she has been wanting to get her hands on for some time. Someone, who has tortured her ever since she first came into the CWE. And that person, is---VINCE, MCMAHON!!  
  
COLE: OH, MY, GOD!!  
  
...He walks away. Vince and A-Train look disgusted.  
  
{SWITCH TO LATER ON}  
  
Switch to the back, where Jessie comes into Justin's office, a LITTLE miffed.  
  
JESSIE: Justin, what the hell are you THINKING?!!...You want to put Vince McMahon and KP, in a steel cage, so she will beat the living CRAP out of McMahon?...And you just FORGOT, that I'VE been wanting to get my hands on him, for the past two YEARS!! Have you ever thought of THAT?!  
  
JUSTIN: Actually, I did when I came back in here after booking it....next week, steel cage match. Kim Possible vs. Vince McMahon--WITH JESSIE MALOR, AS THE SPECIAL GUEST REFEREE!!  
  
...JUSTIN: And you can do whatever you want as the ref, because, well, who's going to disqualify THE REF?!  
  
JESSIE: You know, that sounds a bit better now. Thank you, Justin.  
  
She exits the office. Justin is seen with a smile on his face.  
  
{LATER THAT NIGHT, IN THE FATAL FOUR WAY}  
  
TAZZ: She's going to the outside, and under the ring for something.  
  
COLE: Misty, looking for something, and [she pulls out---A LADDER!!] Oh my God. OH, MY, GOD!!!  
  
JESSIE: Here we go AGAIN!!....And there's three others instead of just one that she has to contend with this time around.  
  
COLE:....Ashely, a head of STEAM, AND MISTY, LIFTED UP ASHELY AND DROPPED HER,....BUT THE UNDERTAKER, PUNCHING MISTY, RIGHT INTO THE LADDER, AND -THAT- MADE IT COLLAPSE!!...getting that ladder into his hands, what is he going to do HERE?  
  
JESSIE: SWING, BATTA BATTA BATTA!!  
  
COLE: THE UNDERTAKER, WHACKED ASHELY IN THE HEAD WITH THAT STEEL LADDER, AND NOW MISTY, HAVING THAT LADDER, DROP KICKED RIGHT INTO HER BODY, SHE'S GOING TO THE OUTSIDE, AND NOW NARAKU---!  
  
TAZZ: CHOKESLAM, COMING UP!!  
  
JESSIE: GOING FOR THE -RIDE-!!....ON THAT LADDER!! THE LAST RIDE!!  
  
COLE:...AND UNDERTAKER, CONNECTS, ON THAT STEEL LADDER, LEG IS HOOKED!! BRIAN HEBNER, COUNTING DOWN---AND THE UNDERTAKER, HAS DONE IT!!   
  
...JESSIE: HE GETS THE SHOT OF A LIFETIME, MAN!! IT'LL BE AN HONOR TO FIGHT HIM FOR MY TITLE!!   
  
COLE: WELL, JESSIE IS CEARLY FOCUSED ON NEXT WEEK, AS SHE IS TAKING OFF HER HEADSET, AND HEADING TO THE RING!! JESSIE WILL FACE THE UNDERTAKER, IN TWO WEEKS....WAIT A MINUTE, GOKU, FROM OUT OF NOWHERE, STRUCK JESSIE, AGAIN, IN THE BACK!!  
  
TAZZ: WHERE THE HELL DID HE COME FROM?!!  
  
COLE: I HAVE NO CLUE, BUT THE UNDERTAKER, HELPING OUT JESSIE--WAIT A MINUTE!! THAT DAMN A-TRAIN!! WE SAW HIM -EARLIER-, AND NOW THE 350 POUNDER, BEATING THE HELL OUT OF THE -UNDERTAKER-, THAT PUMP KICK, SENDING UNDERTAKER TO THE MAT---AND A BACKBREAKER, BUT A-TRAIN, NOT LETTING GO....AND NOW THE A-TRAIN, HOPING TO ADD TO THIS CARNAGE!! JESSIE IS THE TARGET---BUT WAIT A MINUTE!! HERE COMES KP, IT WAS KP WHO GOT MAULED EARLIER ON BY THE A-TRAIN, HOPING TO GET RETRIBUTION....POSSIBLE---VIPER KICK, AND TAZZ, THAT JUST LAID THE 350 POUNDER OUT!!  
  
TAZZ: ...OH, DON'T TELL ME....NO DAMN WAY!! SHE'S DOING IT!! OH MY -GOD-!!  
  
COLE: KIMPROVER ON THE A-TRAIN!!  
  
TAZZ: HO-LY, GEEZE, MAN!! THERE'S SOME -STRENGTH- IN THAT SPUNKY LITTLE BODY OF HER'S!! SHE DID THAT WITH -EASE-, COLE!!  
  
COLE: THE GIRL JUST LIFED A 350 POUNDER LIKE IT WAS NOTHING--BUT GOKU, WITH SOMETHING INTO THE EYES OF KP, AND KP, HAS BEEN BLINDED!!!  
  
TAZZ: SHE DEFINITLY HAS NO IDEA WHERE SHE'S AT NOW!! SHE CAN'T SEE!!  
  
COLE: I DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT WAS,....---WAIT A MINUTE!! KIMPROVER ON JESSIE!! KIM POSSIBLE, JUST KIMPROVED JESSIE, BUT I DON'T THINK SHE KNEW WHO SHE WAS DOING THAT TO!!  
  
TAZZ: I BET SHE THOUGHT SHE WAS GOKU,   
  
...COLE: AND NOW GOKU, SETTING KP UP, FOR THE---DRAGONBOMB!! AND IT CONNECTS!!...LAST WEEK IT WAS JESSIE WHO ACCIDENTLY HIT KP IN THE HEAD WITH THE STEEL CHAIR!! THIS WEEK, KP, BEING BLINDED, KIMPROVING JESSIE, THINKING THAT IT WAS GOKU, I DON'T THINK KP EVEN KNOWS WHO SHE GOT IN THAT EXCHANGE!!  
  
TAZZ: IS THIS GOING TO AFFECT WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT WEEK IN THAT STEEL CAGE MATCH?!....DILLIHAY MAY WANT TO RETHINK THIS DECISION ABOUT THE STEEL CAGE MATCH!! MCMAHON, COULD BE LOVING, EVERY, SINGLE, MOMENT, OF, -THIS-!!  
  
[end SD flashback]  
  
[Cue Smack Down intro]  
  
BG: UH UH/DEH DEH DEH/C'MON/UH/YEAH/DUCE/HEY YO/THIS IS MY LIFE/MY TIME/MY RIGHTS/MY RHYMES/MY GRIMES/MY STRUGGLE/HUSTLE'S SWEATIN AND MY BLOOD TOO/MY PREDATOR SMELLS FEAR AND I SMELL A LOT/MY COMPETITORS FLINCH SCARED/CAUSE THEY SMELT I WAS HOT/I WANT IT ALL THE EXCESS/THE SEX AND MUCH SUCCESS/STRESS SUCKS/I WANT IT ALL/NO LESS/C'MON  
  
[end Smack Down intro]  
  
The fans in the Quad Cities get onto their feet, as the strobe light flashes onto the steel cage, we see it high above the ring, and the heartbeat-like drums play. And immediatly, Michael Cole begins the commentary.  
  
COLE: The Mark Of The Quad Cities in Des Moines, Iowa will provide the backdrop tonight, and there is the fifteen foot high steel cage. Michael Cole and Tazz at ringside, and tonight, in that cage, the owner of the WWE, Mr. McMahon, will be locked inside, as he will be forced to take on the Red-Haired Bombshell.  
  
SD match graphics and avitars start with the SD theme instumental playing.  
  
TAZZ: OH MY GOD, COLE!! AND JESSIE IS THE SPECIAL GUEST REFEREE IN THIS ONE!! TONIGHT, KIM POSSIBLE, WILL FINALLY GET HER HANDS ON THE MR. MCMAHON, BUT A QUESTION MARK LOOMS AFTER WHAT HAPPENED LAST WEEK!! HOW GOOD OF A MOOD WILL JESSIE BE IN AFTER WHAT HAPPENED LAST WEEK?!  
  
COLE: IT WAS LAST WEEK, KP THOUGHT SHE WAS KIMPROVING GOKU, BUT INSTEAD GOT JESSIE, WAS BLINDED BY WHATEVER IT WAS FROM GOKU, WE STILL CANNOT FIGURE OUT WHAT HE USED, BUT THE END RESULT COULD HAVE AN IMPACT, ON THIS MATCH TONIGHT!!  
  
TAZZ: I CANNOT WAIT TO SEE -THIS-!!  
  
Come back to ringside.  
  
BG: PREPARE FOR TROUBLE/AND MAKE IT DOUBLE/I CAN TASTE YOUR INNOCENCE/YOUNG AND SWEET LIKE MOTHER MADE YOU/EVERYTHING FROZE INTO ICE/THESE MOTHERF***ERS JUST GOT WICKED  
  
Giovanni comes out to Cold's "Just Got Wicked".  
  
CHIMEL: THE FOLLOWING CONTEST IS SCHEDUALED FOR ONE FALL!! INTRODUCING FIRST, FROM BISMARK, NORTH DAKOTA, HE IS A MEMBER OF TEAM ROCKET, WEIGHING IN AT 284 POUNDS, GIOVANNI!!  
  
COLE: We are going to start things off with Giovanni going up against Mike 'Drep' Hall. Drep, who has been a thorn in the side of Giovanni ever since Summerslam, when it was revealed that Giovanni was the father, the BIOLOGICAL father, of Ash Ketchum, saying that he was a horrible father to Ash, while Giovanni denies BEING the father.  
  
TAZZ: And all the while the situation betweek Ash and Gohan has not been pleasent. We saw Gohan, go after the Bashams, screwing them out of the tag team titles last week to Final Justice, but the problem was, where was Ash? We didn't see him at ANY point during the night, and neither was he with Gohan, that night. What is going on with that one.  
  
COLE: We know Ash is HERE tonight, and we do expect to get some more answers tonight. We are told that we do have some more information tonight, regarding the situation about whether or not the infromation provided by Vince McMahon back at Sumnmerslam was accurate, and it will be presented later on.  
  
TAZZ: Regardless of what is going to go down later on, Giovanni is going to have his hands full on another front. Drep is not an easy deal to go against, I can tell you that right now.  
  
BG: 7L HOLDING IT DOWN/YO/7L HOLDING IT DOWN//YO, HERE'S A RHYME FOR THE NEW MILLENNIUM/AND MC'S BE WHAT IT'S FOUND WHEN IT'S BELOW THE PERINEUM/ASSHOLES/I BLAST SOULS THROUGH THE SPEAKERS  
  
Mike Hall comes out to his new music, "State Of The Art" by 7L and Esoteric.   
  
CHIMEL: AND HIS OPPONENT, FROM BOISE IDAHO, WEIGHING IN AT 224 POUNDS, MIKE DREP HALL!!  
  
COLE: Drep has been doing more than just torturing Giovanni, he has been doing his fair share with Ann prior to Summerslam, and then, at Summerslam, he along with Alan, made sure, that Ann was injured, and indeed she was to her knee, we don't know when she will be back to compete, but we do know that Drep is going to be looking to do something here tonight--wait a minute, Giovanni has the mic here.  
  
GIOVANNI: HEY, DREP, STOP THE BEAT HERE!! [the music stops] NOW, I KNOW YOU!! YOU'RE HERE FOR NOTHING MORE, THAN TO RIP ON PEOPLE, TO MAKE PEOPLE FEEL EVEN MORE MISERABLE ABOUT WHAT THEY DID!! YOU DID THIS WITH ANN, AND NOW, YOU'RE TRYING TO DO THE SAME TO ME!! BUT, YOU SEE, NO ONE TAKES YOU SERIOUSLY!! YOU SEE, THE ONLY REASON, WHY YOU CAME INTO THE CWE IN THE FIRST PLACE WAS TO, WELL, BE IN A MORG, OR, EXCUSE ME-- -DOT- MORG, IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!! [crowd cheers]  
  
TAZZ: UH OH!!  
  
COLE: And he hates what happened during that span to him.  
  
GIOVANNI: HEY, DUDE, WHAT'S WRONG?! JEALOUS THAT SOMEONE MADE A BETTER WEBSITE THAN YOU, EH?!!  
  
COLE: OHH MAN!!  
  
TAZZ: Drep is fuming up here.  
  
GIOVANNI: Vince McMahon, you better take notice, because after I am done kicking this guy's ass, I want the answers. Come on, you ass, and show me why you're nothing more, than a--WALKING PARODY!!  
  
COLE: OHH MY!!  
  
TAZZ: Drep didn't like that, and HERE HE COMES!!  
  
COLE: AND GIOVANNI, COUNTERING THAT CLOTHESLINE INTO AN ARMDRAG, AND WE ARE UNDERWAY HERE!! Giovanni shoots Drep to the near side, and a boot to the face. Back to his feet, Drep gets shot back to the far side again, and a NICE BACK BODY DROP THERE!! Cover, hook of the LEG, and Drep gets out of that before three.  
  
TAZZ: Giovanni, using his power right now to just take Drep out of his game, wear him down, and get this pin early. You do NOT want to use up all of that power early on, though.  
  
COLE: Giovanni, back with Drep, and with that boot to the face of Drep, and now to the turnbuckle, and lefts and rights to the face of Drep. Whipped to the other corner, but Drep puts on the brakes, and elbow to the face of Giovanni, and now to the middle turnbuckle--nice missle dropkick by Drep, into the COVER, but Giovanni, quickly kicks out.  
  
TAZZ: Nice counter by Drep, telegraphing Giovanni, getting that elbow up, then using that time he had to capalize and make the move, but he has to stay on him if he is to have a chance to continue this punishment, right now.  
  
COLE: Giovanni, back to his feet, shots to the midsection there, and a nice DDT by Giovanni, and now to the ropes, over Drep, and now arm drag by Drep, and so far, it seems like, they are feeling each other out, Tazz.  
  
TAZZ: But it's going to be Giovanni that has the upper hand with that size and power over the what he calls the Walking Parody, going to the Test Of Stength here. I don't think Drep should buy into this.  
  
COLE: Of course, Tazz, we know of Drep's history, coming into the CWE as a, in his mind, joke character, making fun of a website that Justin, well, didn't like.  
  
TAZZ: I remember that very well. The SailorMoon dot-MORG website [laughs a little]. That was a trip to see him pull that off, then he changed it to a Walking Parody, then we saw alot more out of him than we first saw. He's a good athlete, but right now, he's buying into this Test Of Strength, not a smart move by Drep right here.  
  
COLE: Giovanni, quickly winning this battle of wits in this strength test--BUT DREP REVERSED INTO A LEG SWEEP, and now Drep, to the roppes, over Giovanni, leap---FROG, but Drep countered into what looked like an inverted DDT. Cover, hook of the outside LEG, but Giovanni kicked out before the count of three.  
  
TAZZ: That was a nice counter, and Drep capalized on that opportunity, reversed the leap frog into a massive inverted DDT there, just driving Giovanni into the mat. And a good strategy by Drep to use those locks and holds on this powerful Giovanni, taking his arms, going into that arm lock right there, hyperextending that right shoulder. Notice how Drep is extending it as much as it will go. That is VERY smart on the part of Drep.  
  
COLE: And remember that Giovanni has had problems with that right shoulder in past months, and Drep is focusing, right ON that exact area that Giovanni needed surgery on back in Febuary.  
  
TAZZ: EXACTLY!! Good point right there, Cole. Drep is using that pressure to pull that arm right out of socket, the same way that it was pulled out of socket the last time, but Giovanni, trying to reverse this, OH MY -GOD-!!  
  
COLE: THERE IS AN EXAMPLE OF THAT STRENGTH right there, Giovanni, going for the cover, could have him this TIME--BUT DREP, JUST ESCAPES THE THREE!!  
  
TAZZ: WOAH, man, Cole. That was VERY close there. Giovanni, what power, lifting Drep by his arm ALONE, and just DRILLING him to the canvas there. And good job of staying on Drep there, getting that blood coming back to that right arm there, and Drep can be relentless here.  
  
COLE: Giovanni, sending Drep to the turnbuckle, and DREP, COUNTERED WITH THAT BOOT!!  
  
TAZZ: And here comes Drep, going for the high risk manuver. LOOK OUT!!  
  
COLE: BUT GIOVANNI, SAW IT COMING, TURNED IT INTO A HUGE POWERSLAM THERE, AND now going for the cover, two, AND A KICKOUT, TWO AND THREE QUARTERS THERE!!  
  
TAZZ: That was SO close there, Cole. Giovanni cannot believe it.  
  
COLE: This is a hell of a match we have here to kick things off here tonight on SmackDown. Talpa is going to go one on one with the A-Train, and of course, that steel cage, looming high above us, later tonight, Mr. McMahon to go one on one with the SEA Champion, Kim Possible, with Jessie Malor as the special guest referee in that one, and who knows WHAT else could happen here tonight, as Drep, trying to battle back with those right hands, but not having muh efferct, as that right knee of Giovanni, meets Drep's midsection, and now to the far side, and---WOW!! WHAT A SPINEBUSTER, COULD HAVE HIM, COVER, BUT DREP, able to kick out, just as referee Mike Sparks, was going to hit his hand for three, this crowd is in disbelief.  
  
TAZZ: What a CLOSE CALL right there. I thought that was three myself, but Mike Sparks, VERY much on top of that, that's why he's the one officiating this match, not us. What velocity off of the spinebuster, though.   
  
COLE: And right now, Drep is in all KINDS of trouble here. Giovanni, to the ropes, and DOWN WITH THE EBLOW TO THE STERNUM, what height he got there, cover, and AGAIN, DREP just BARELY, escapes the three.  
  
TAZZ: Right now, Giovanni, taking his time. There is no need to hurry, or to rush this, he has him right where he wants him, you can see, Giovanni, just manhandling Drep right now.  
  
COLE: Giovanni, to the corner with Drep, and WHAT A CHOP TO THE CHEST, DID YOU HEAR THAT?!  
  
TAZZ: How could you NOT hear that? Giovanni just POUNDED Drep with that shot--OHH my God!  
  
COLE: ANOTHER one by Giovanni, just taking the sails right OUT of Drep if he didn't already thus far. Giovanni, now, whipping Drep to the opposing turnbuckle, and with a head of STEAM, BUT DREP---SEND GIOVANNI'S HEAD RIGHT INTO THE TURNBUCKLE, AND THAT MAY BE THE OPENING THAT DREP NEEDS HERE, TO GET BACK INTO THIS MATCH!!  
  
TAZZ: That was some counter by Mike Hall, and he is going to have to suck it up and come back right after him, work on that arm again. He's going to have to get out of that corner, though.  
  
COLE: Drep, back to the offensive, stomping away at Giovanni, and now going to that quick hammerlock, that right arm, being the target.  
  
TAZZ: Good tactic there. You already zonesd out your target, now go after it while the man is still down from that counter. The hammerlock, using that hyperextension once again to go right after that shoulder. You take Giovanni's limps out, even one, and it turns into a whole different ball game, my friend.  
  
COLE: And look at Drep, using that hammerlock to turn this into a takedown-suplex type manuver.  
  
TAZZ: Looks like an inverted belly to back here, or maybe a modified german. That is a difficult move to pull off, especially from the hammerlock. Drep made it look easy, and you xcan see, he didn't let go of that arm. He kept right on that. That is smart tactical wrestling there. Take down the man be using that limb that you're zeroing in on right there, and it becomes easier, with a man with as much power, as Giovanni has, because he depends on those arms to use that power in his moves.  
  
COLE: And again, Drep, back to his feet, Giovanni, trying to get out of this hammerlock here, painful when you already have that shoulder blade already out of PLACE, BUT GIOVANNI DOES SO, USING THE LEFT ARM, FOR A HEADLOCK TAKEDOWN, AND NOW BACK TO HIS FEET GOES DREP, AND LOOK AT THIS---GIO-VANNI!!  
  
TAZZ: FULL NELSON SUPLEX THERE!! WHAT POWER!!  
  
COLE: Into the cover, shoulders are DOWN, but once AGAIN, Drep, being able to get that soulder up before the count of three. What a match we have to kick off SmackDown!  
  
They go to a commercial break, then come back to the show, with Giovanni taking it to Drep.  
  
COLE: Back to the Quad Cities on SmackDown, Giovanni, in total control of this matchup, though he is somewhat favoring that right shoulder, after Drep, really has been taking it to that body part, whenever he had a chance. Before the commercial, though, Giovanni made a HUGE counter [showing of the Double Feature starts] from the hammerlock, into a hell of a full nelson suplex.  
  
TAZZ: But immediatly after this, you can see, Giovanni, favoring that right shoulder. Drep has been working on it, and that is EXACTLY what Drep has been intending. [come back to full-screen live action] He was using more of his left arm to carry Drep, and Giovanni is right handed, and you may not think that means much in a wrestling match, but believe me, my man, it DOES, when you are a man that uses power as much as Giovanni does. You use that arm more than the other in your moves, and that is what Drep knows, and that is what he is doing.  
  
COLE: And you can see, little by little, with every move, Giovanni is favoring that right shoulder more and more, as Giovanni, to the corner with Drep, and with Drep, taking him to the top turnbuckle here.  
  
TAZZ: Maybe trying for a superplex here.  
  
COLE: Giovanni, going up top here with Drep, and may be trying for---WAIT A MINUTE!! ALAN, PUSHING BOTH MEN, AND DREP IS COVERING GIOVANNI, LEG IS HOOKED, MIKE SPARKS NEVER SAW IT, TWO--AND DREP, STEALS ONE, GIVE THE ASSIST TO ALAN!!  
  
CHIMEL: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN--!!  
  
???: WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH, -WOAH-!!  
  
COLE: Wait a minute, that's Vince McMahon.  
  
TAZZ: What is he doing out here?  
  
VINCE: Giovanni, you wanted me to give you the proof of you being Ash's true father? You want to say, that I'm a liar? Well, Giovanni, I can only say this. You cannot HANDLE, this proof, that I have. So that is why, I'm not gonna show you. Oh no no no. [crowd boos] But I will tell you what I will do. Next week, you will be in a match, yeah, you will be. In a tag match. It will be you and Mike Hall, up against you, and Ann.   
  
COLE: Wait a minute.   
  
TAZZ: She isn't in the best shape in the world, Cole. I don't think--.  
  
VINCE: And, just in case Ann, tries to bail out on that night, if she, does not show up to compete, next week, then I have two words that I will tell, BOTH of you--YOU'RE FIRED!! [crowd boos as his music plays].  
  
COLE: Wait a minute.  
  
TAZZ: And I don't think Ann is in any shape to compete yet, Cole. She had her leg almost broken in two by Drep and Alan.  
  
COLE: I will tell you this. Vince needs to worry more about his match later tonight. He needs to worry about that steel cage later on tonight, and Vince deserves to have every bone in his body broken at the hands of Kim Possible, later tonight.  
  
Switch to the back, where someone comes into the arena---MELISSA BERYL!!  
  
COLE: WAIT A MINUTE!!  
  
TAZZ: SHE'S BACK!!   
  
COLE: A SHOULDER INJURY KEPT HER OUT FOR ABOUT A MONTH, BUT SHE IS BACK, AND TAZZ, SHE IS COMING OUT HERE!!   
  
TAZZ: OH MY GOD, COLE!! SHE IS HERE WITH A PURPOSE!!   
  
COLE: SHE IS ON HER WAY OUT HERE!! TO THE RING!!  
  
They go to a commercial break, then come back.  
  
[start CWE PSA]  
  
ANN.: BODIES HAVE BEEN BRUISED!!  
  
/JR: IT AMAZES ME THAT THEY ARE STANDING AFTER THAT!!....HE DOESN'T HAVE A DAMN CLUE WHERE HE IS!!/  
  
/VENUS: I THOUGHT CASSIDY WAS KNOCKED OUT!!/  
  
/JESSIE: THEY TOLD ME, FROM MY CRACKED RIBS, I COULD BE DEAD!!/  
  
/MELISSA: I HAD MY KNEE TORN OUT OF SOCKET!!/  
  
ANN.: NECKS BROKEN!!  
  
/BUTCH: I HAD MY COLLAR BONE CRACKED TWICE IN THE SAME YEAR!!/  
  
ANN.: CAREERS ENDED IN AN INSTANT!! YES, THIS IS ENTERTAINMENT, BUT THE HAZARDS ARE REAL!!  
  
/COLE: HOW ARE THEY EVEN STILL STANDING?!/  
  
/TAZZ: SHE DOESN'T HAVE A CLUE WHERE THE HELL SHE IS AT?!!/  
  
ANN.: WHOEVER YOU ARE, WHATEVER YOU DO, -PLEASE-, -DON'T- TRY THIS AT HOME!!  
  
[end CWE PSA]  
  
BG: And I wanna take you down, but your soul cannot be found. It doesn't matter much you see cause your disease is killing me. And you know its only right cause it feels like paradise. I know nothing is for free cause your disease is killing me.  
  
Crowd goes NUTS!!  
  
COLE: HERE COMES THE WOMAN WHO COULD BE CALLED A LEGEND!! SHE IS KNOWN AS THE CURRENT LIVING LEGEND!! FOUR TIME CWE CHAMPION, TWO TIME INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION, WELL RESPECTED IN ALL OF THE WORLD!! THERE IS NO ONE, IN THE CWE RIGHT NOW, WHO HAS ACCOMPLISHED MORE IN A CAREER THAN THIS WOMAN HAS!!  
  
TAZZ: And she doesn't come out here like this unless she has a purpose, and I have known this girl for some time now, became good friends with her, had the privlage to have my share of matches with her, and she is something else. I know how she works, and know how she is like, and unless she has a purpose, she doesn't come out here.  
  
COLE: Well documented her history has been. Won the Championship the first time against Stone Cold Steve Austin in 1999. Won it a second time at Backlash 2000, lost it two weeks later, and then won it again, only for days after she lost it, and then, at Wrestlemania 19, she beat Kurt Angle, in the best match we've ever seen, in our LIVES, Tazz, to win that once again, but she lost it, because Vince McMahon, couldn't keep his greedy hands to himself, stripped her of the title, declaired it vacant, as well as send Kurt Angle to the RAW Brand to prevent any further problems, about four months ago, and that was when, Justin Dillihay, decided to vacate all the titles, and start clean.   
  
TAZZ: Oh no doubt, and what about the titles she has won in between all of those times. These fans in Des Moines, in all respect, for this Mutha Queen, as they call her.  
  
COLE: They love her around the world, but what brings her, out here, right now.  
  
TAZZ: That smile on her face says it all. She loves these people.  
  
COLE: Sold out crowd here tonight in Des Moines. Alot of SmackDown still to come, but right now, the Mutha Queen, making her presence felt, here tonight.  
  
MELISSA: Thank you very much, and I can assure you, that I feel the same way, about all of you. [crowd cheers wildly]  
  
TAZZ: They really DO!!  
  
COLE: The last time we heard it this loud was when Jessie Malor returned to the ring after that eight month rib injury.  
  
MELISSA: Before I start with ANYTHING, I would like to extend this thanks, on behalf of every one of us in the CWE, to the people that are fighting, to keep our country--no, our WORLD free, and we would like to extend heart-felt condolences, to the people, who lost their loved ones, in that cowardly act, two years ago. We will never forget, the heroes, the REAL warriors, that gave their lives, on 9-11!! [crowd cheers for that remark {and the feeling is mutural, as well)]  
  
COLE: AMEN!!  
  
TAZZ: She speaks from the heart, and for eveyone in the CWE, as well.  
  
MELISSA: Now, second order of business. Mr. McMahon [crowd boos for McMahon], you don't think, that I didn't see waht you have done to Ashely, to my daughter, to my own flesh, and BLOOD?! If you did---YOU THOUGHT WRONG!! I did see that, and McMahon, I would kick your ass right here tonight [crowd cheers in approval], but I'll leave that, to a certain, Red Haired Bombshell.  
  
COLE: Kim Possible to meet McMahon in a fifteen foot high steel cage, later tonight, Jessie as the special guest referee.  
  
MELISSA: But you hear me, McMahon, you mess, with MY family, you'll mess, with the MUTHA QUEEN, AND YOU KNOW, VINCE, HOW IT FEELS, TO BE IN THE RING, WITH THE QUEEN OF PAIN, AND LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, YOU WILL SEE THIS QUEEEN, KICK YOUR WHITE, PASTY ASS, ALL OVER THIS RING, IF YOU EVER, MESS, WITH MY FAMILY AGAIN!! [crowd cheers in approval] Now, onto, why, I came out here tonight.  
  
COLE: Wait a minute.  
  
MELISSA: As you may recall, I had some laser surgery, something small, but needed to be done. And, while I was awaiting my release from the hospital, in that bed, I got to thinking, about alot of things. And, I've been watching SmackDown, and  
  
yeah, I do know, all about the situation, that Ash Ketchum is in, with his father, presumably, being Giovanni, which, I KNOW, is nothing more, than a total LIE!!  
  
COLE: There's the second person who thinks that.  
  
TAZZ: The first one being Giovanni.  
  
MELISSA: Now, seeing as how, I have been very much a friend to the Sonns--well, unless you count that little piece of human garbage, known as GOKU SONN!!  
  
COLE: OHH MY!!  
  
MELISSA: And I was thinking, how could I help? How could I, the Queen Of Pain, help out, this nice kid? And I thought, and thought, and thought some more. Then it hit me. Wow, did it ever. I remembered a certain match, that me and Ash had, about three years ago. It was for the CWE Championship, me vs. Ash Ketchum. I think we could all remember that. Anything and EVERYTHING was used in that match. Hell, I actually remember using a portrait of you someone hand drew, for several hours, ON you, and yeah, that was a little disturbing to see me, do something like that, and yeah, I did do something for that woman. You see, that wasn't the real picture. I drew that thing that I used against you that night. That woman, STILL HAS THAT PICTURE, AND IN THAT LOCKER ROOM, IN THE NEW ORLEANS ARENA, IT'S LAMINIATED, AND HUNG UP!! IN FACT, TAKE A GOOD LOOK AT THIS, ON THE TITANTRON!! [they show it, and the picture IS THERE, GOOD AS NEW--NO, -BETTER- THAN NEW!! Fans cheer for the picture.]!!  
  
COLE: OH MY!!  
  
TAZZ: TALK ABOUT CLEARING UP A FEW MORAL IFFYS THERE!!  
  
MELISSA: YEAH, I KNOW THAT WAS A LONG TIME AGO, BUT I FELT LIKE, IT HAD TO BE KNOWN, THAT I NEVER DESTROYED THAT WOMAN'S PORTRAIT OF YOU!! But Ash, my point in all of this, is that this isn't about portraits, or how many pictures, get laminiated, or hung up. No, this is more than that. This is about, the match itself. Ash, you surprised me, that night. You did something, that no one else since Austin has done, and that is give me, the fight of my life, and you BEAT ME, Ash. I couldn't believe it. I respect you, Ash, I really do.   
  
COLE: And so do these fans.  
  
MELISSA: So I was thinking, in that hospital, I have became such a friend to you since then, and it came to me. I promised something to you, and that is that I was going to do something for you, that never actually came true. And Ash, tonight, I am going to see to it, that it comes true, for next week. Because, Ash, I thought of it, and we never had--THE REMATCH!!  
  
COLE: OHHH MY!!  
  
TAZZ: WHAT THE HELL?!!  
  
MELISSA: Ash, the reason that I am out here, I remember, the one thing that you cannot turn your back to, is coming out here, and competing in this ring, regardless. So, Ash, what I am asking for you to do, is to please, accept my challenge, next week [crowd starts cheering loudly]--!  
  
COLE: OHH BOY!!  
  
MELISSA: AND WE WILL HAVE, THAT REMATCH!!  
  
TAZZ: OHH YEAH!!  
  
COLE: I think she's calling out Ash right here.  
  
TAZZ: You THINK?!  
  
BG: I FEEL SO GOOD/I FEEL SO NUMB/YEAH  
  
Ash comes out to his new music, Rob Zombie's "Feel So Numb", to an arena full of cheers.  
  
TAZZ: HERE HE COMES, COLE!!  
  
COLE: Ash has accomplished alot, as well, and it is going to be intersting to hear his decision to this challenge that Melissa has issued here.  
  
TAZZ: It does look like Ash is in a better mood after Summerslam.   
  
COLE: But Tazz, how much of that emotion is he feeling right now, still. We do know that McMahon is watching this, as well as Dillihay, and they both have to have great interest in what is about to go down here.  
  
TAZZ: Only difference here is that Dillihay is going to be wanting to give them a challenge, while McMahon is going to be wanting for them to KILL each other so he won't have to see them again.  
  
COLE: Listen to this ovation in Des Moines. If this match happens, it will be in the Pepsi Center in Denver, Colorado, next Thrusday, and we already have three big matches schedualed for next week. Could this make four, for next week.  
  
ASH: Melissa, I never even knew, that you did that for me, with that picture. And, from the bottom, of my heart, I have to say, that it was the best thing, that I think you ever did for me, and let's face it, I would've liked nothing better, than to see all those people in my hometown, forever remember WHO I AM!! [crowd cheers] Now, as far as this rematch is concerned.   
  
TAZZ: OH, here we GO.  
  
ASH: I'm not going to go into a long drawn out talk about what we did in that match, because why say something, that someone already pointed out about it. Yeah, we did take each other to the limit, and yeah, I DID win that match. But you know, Melissa, you come out here now, the legend that you are, and want a rematch, with me? Well, MUTHA QUEEN, I only got two words to say in response--YOU'RE ON!!! [crowd cheers VERY loudly]  
  
COLE: ALL RIGHT!!!  
  
TAZZ: AWW MAN!!  
  
COLE: What a match THAT is going to be.  
  
MELISSA: Thank you, Ash--!  
  
ASH: HOLD ON A SEC, because I was going to do something with this match. You see, we did use all of those things that we shouldn't have used. I mean, I DID use a roll of quarters to beat you, if you remember.  
  
COLE: That he did.  
  
TAZZ: Chichi gave that to Ash to use, if I remember correctly.  
  
COLE: She did that, alright.  
  
ASH: So, Melissa, I just thought of something. Let's do this, so we don't HAVE to hide what we are doing to each other behind the ref's back. Let's make this NO DISQUALIFICATION, NO COUNTOUT, PINFALLS COUNT ANYWHERE!! [fans cheer]  
  
COLE: OHH MY!!  
  
TAZZ: Ash is going all out with this, Cole.  
  
MELISSA: If that is what you want, Ash, then we'll--!  
  
SEARCHING FOR: matt hardy.   
  
COLE: NOW what?  
  
TAZZ: What the hell?  
  
ENTER KEYWORD: version 1.0. GO!!   
  
COLE: Why is Matt HARDY coming out here?  
  
TAZZ: I don't know, Cole?   
  
CONNECTING: 10%--30%-------70%----100%  
  
BG: Oh yeah [MATT FACT: Matt hates mustard]/Whoooooooo/I can slam a tornado  
  
COLE: Well, we WERE seeing Melissa and Ash being in the ring, making a match for next week, but now we have Matt Hardy coming out here, but what for?  
  
TAZZ: The Sensei of Mattitude, Shannon Moore, Mattitude Follower, evening up these odds a little.  
  
MATT FACT: Matt has beaten both Ash and Melissa  
  
COLE: But what brings--!  
  
TAZZ: Wait a minute, Cole, you're about to get your answer.  
  
HARDY: WOAH, stop this boring charade. Now, everyone knows, that they didn't come here to see, a puny sized RUNT, and a washed up HAS BEEN!! [crowd boos] They came here, to see, the Mattitude. And, according to the facts--the, MATT FACTS, you two, were both PINNED, that's right, PINNED, by yours truly.  
  
MOORE: I pinned you too, Ash.  
  
COLE: They certainly did THAT.  
  
TAZZ: It WAS a Matt Fact this time, Cole, [chuckling a little].  
  
HARDY: So, most certainly, Justin, cannot let this boring waste, of SmackDown time, go, to this--!  
  
???: HEY, MATTITUDE!!  
  
COLE: JUSTIN, UP ON THE TITANTRON!!  
  
JUSTIN: I feel like I did this last week. And now I'm doing this again, calming down whiny, BITCHY, SNOBS!! [crowd cheers]  
  
COLE: WOW!!  
  
JUSTIN: Now, VERSION 1, to answer your first question, YES, the match, between Melissa Beryl and Ash, Hardcore Rules, IS ON!! [crowd cheers]  
  
COLE: YEAH!!  
  
TAZZ: THERE YOU GO!!  
  
JUSTIN: But you see, Mr. McMahon, isn't the ONLY one that can make matches, for next week. You see, Matt, I was thinking, the real reason you came out here, is because, you're JEALOUS!! Jeslous, bcause, you haven't been getting any action as of late, in more ways than one, I MIGHT ADD!!  
  
TAZZ: {chuckling] WOAH man.  
  
JUSTIN: And you know something, I might have a use for you yet. You see, I need a match, to start off SmackDown next week, and I think that you would be the PERFECT canidate to start it off. And you know something, I think you were in my office, whining a few weeks back, as if there wasn't a time you DON'T, about how Shannon Moore, was beaten by Kim Possible. I think you had a issue to do with that little charade, and you said YOU wanted a match with her. I don't know exactly know what you said about her, but I don't really care. Well, guess what, VERSION 1?! I'LL BITE!! YOU GOT THAT MATCH, FOR NEXT WEEK!!! YOU, VERSUS KP, NEXT WEEK, ON SMACKDOWN!! [crowd cheers for that announcement]  
  
COLE: WOAH MAN!!  
  
TAZZ: THE CARD FOR NEXT WEEK IS FILLING UP PRETTY QUICKLY, COLE!!  
  
HARDY: NOW WAIT, WAIT, WAIT!! Now Justin, you know I'm not going to face that Disney SLUT!! [crowd boos] There is NO WAY, IN HELL, I'M DOING THAT!!  
  
JUSTIN: Now wait a minute. YOU were the one that was whining to me, saying [in mock-whiny voice] OH MY GOD, A GIRL HALF MY SIZE BEAT MY BITCH, SHANNON MOORE!! [crowd laughs and cheers] You're the one who came in here, whining, and said you wanted her in that match. Now I give it to you, and suddenly, you're becoming the coward, that I thought you were?  
  
COLE: UH OH!!  
  
HARDY: OK OK!! I'll tell you what. If she, puts that CWE South East Asian Title, on the line, NEXT WEEK, then you got your pleasure. YOU MAKE HER DEFEND THAT TITLE NEXT WEEK, AND SHE'S ON!!  
  
COLE: WOAH!!  
  
JUSTIN: [shrugs] OK!! You got it, VERSION 1!! You, versus KP, the SEA TITLE, WILL BE DECIDED!!  
  
COLE: OH BOY!! WHAT A SMACKDOWN FOR NEXT WEEK WE WILL HAVE!! AND WE JUST GOT TWO MAJOR MATCHES FOR NEXT THURSDAY NIGHT!!   
  
TAZZ: WHAT A SMACKDOWN THIS IS GOING TO BE, AND WE'RE NOT DONE TONIGHT!!  
  
Switch to the back, where Jessie is walking to her locker room, with a SmackDown referee shirt on, when she runs into Vince McMahon, complete in his wrestling attire.  
  
VINCE: Jessie, I wanted to talk to you. About this steel cage match, later tonight. Now I just wanted you to know, that I will expect you to callt his down the middle. I mean, it would be a damn shame, if you screwed Possible, out of the win tonight--!  
  
JESSIE: SHUT IT VINCE!! I'm not going to do that.  
  
VINCE: Now, be REAL about this, Jess. She Kimproved you, last week, without remorse. If that isn't a sign, that she doesn't like you, then I don't know what is.  
  
JESSIE: But I know that she thought I was Goku. And I don't think you saw it, that Goku blinded her, last week. And last time I checked, Goku, was YOUR boy. If I were you, I'd worry about getting my ASS kicked tonight. And personally, I'm waiting, to see you, get ANNIAHALIATED!! [she walks off. Vince is with an angry look in his eyes]  
  
Cut to a commercial, then return to the show.  
  
Train sounds come on, and the A-Train comes out to the ring.  
  
CHIMEL: THE FOLLOWING MATCH IS SCHEDUALED FOR ONE FALL!! INTRODUCING FIRST, FROM BOSTON MASS, WEIGHING IN AT 350 POUNDS, THE A-TRAIN!!  
  
TAZZ: Tonight, SmackDown is brought to you by Stacker 2's new YJ Stinger. For the extreme boost of energy, you've got to feel the sting.  
  
COLE: And by Silent Hill 3, rated M for Mature, by Konami, the sacriest game on the PS2, out now.  
  
TAZZ: And by SPRITE REMIX, REMIX THE RULES, REMIX THE FLAVOR! REFRESH, RETHINK, -REMIX-!!  
  
COLE: The A-Train, schedualed to meet the Dark Demon Extreme, Talpa, after he came to the SmackDown Brand, trying to interfere in many matches, and then Justin had enough, and made this match along with the match that we will see later on tonight in the steel cage.  
  
TAZZ: And Cole, you asked a very good question last week. How did Mr. McMahon, pull THIS one off? He WAS on the RAW Brand. I think McMahon stole the A-Train from the RAW Brand, which we have seen alot of McMahon do in recent weeks, and it seems that Dillihay, was just sick of dealing with it, and making this thing, right here.  
  
COLE: What an opportunity for the 350 pounder right now., to go into the ring, with one of the biggest Anime stars in the CWE.  
  
BG: WOO!! HAHA!!! ATTEN-SHUN!! REMIX, REMIX, REMIX, REMIX, RE-MIXMIXMIXMIXMIXMIX-X-X-X-X!! REMIX, REMIX, MIX, MIX, MIX, MIX!! So I'm outside of da club and you think I'm a puuuuuuuunk So I go to my handy steel chair that's off in the truuuuuuuunk I told that nobody I ain't never scared (eastside!) I ain't never scared (westside!).  
  
Talpa comes out to Bonecrusher "Never Scared," and to many cheers.  
  
CHIMEL: AND HIS OPPONENT, FROM MINNEAPOLIS, MINNESOTA WEIGHING 403 POUNDS, TALPA!!  
  
COLE: This is going to be 753 pounds that is going to be in that ring, Tazz. This is going to be something to see.  
  
TAZZ: I hope we got a strong ring, because, amongst the size, they also have incrediable strength and power, and they can trow each other around in that ring, Cole. They can most certainly take it to each other, Cole.  
  
COLE: And here we go, this matchup is underway, Talpa, not wasting any time, going to work on the 350 pounder, with those right hands, and now to the far side, and WHAT A HIPTOSS ON THE 350 POUND A-TRAIN!!  
  
TAZZ: What power that Talpa has to lift that 350 pounder that high, Cole. Both men rely on brute power in their moves. But Talpa weighs more than the A-Train, and that may prove to be a factor, Cole.   
  
COLE: Talpa, to the turnbuckle with the A-Train, AND WHAT A CLOTHESLINE, KNOCKING A-TRAIN FOR A LOOP THERE!! Here to the cover, and A-Train, quickly kicked out--OHHH!!  
  
TAZZ: WHAT A -SHOT-!!  
  
COLE: AND ANOTHER ONE!! TALPA, with those straight right hands to the 350 pound Train, and to the ropes, and---TALPA!!  
  
TAZZ: OH MY -GOD-!!  
  
COLE: BACK BODY DROP TO THE 350 POUNDER!!  
  
TAZZ: There's that POWER again, and he may have him.  
  
COLE: Cover, this may end EARLY, but the A-Train, able to kick out after a long two count.  
  
TAZZ: That was some power. The A-Train, just now realized what hit him here. That's a 400 pounder coming right at you, and I don't care WHO you are, you are going to be at a slight disadvantage when you get in the ring with this guy. Train is going to have to start matching power for power here, show Talpa just what you can do.  
  
COLE: I think he heard you, because the A-Train, just knocked Talpa in the gut with that huge kick, and another one. Now the A-Train, trying to find an opening, and making one here, trying to send Talpa into the corner, but to no avail, turns arond and delivers a kick to the midesection of his own, and now a scoop here, and may try for a fallaway, but A-Train, hanging onto that middle rope, and SARCIFICING HIS OWN BODY TO COUNTER THAT FALLAWAY!!  
  
TAZZ: AND ALL TALPA DID WAS HURT HIMSELF, THAT WAS SMART BY THE A-TRAIN!! Grabbing onto that middle rope, and to just take that soften fall in order to get the big man down. You got to get back onto him, though, and that is EXACTLY what the A-Train is doing, into that kneeling bear hug there, right to the small of the back, near the tail bone there.  
  
COLE: Talpa, trying to fight out of this.  
  
TAZZ: But it isn't going to happen that way, Cole. This puts Talpa at a BIG disadvantage, because that extra leverage that is gained from Train going to a knee to put more pressure to the small of the back, and as big as the A-Train is, it's going to be difficult for Talpa to get out of this with only those shots to his back.  
  
COLE: And the A-Train is doing a good job of wearing the big man down here. Talpa is staggering right now--BUT LOOK AT THIS!! SUPLEX ON THE A-TRAIN, OUT OF DESPERATION!!  
  
TAZZ: MORE OF A WHEELBARROW SUPLEX THERE!! That was more or less the only way he was going to be able to get out of that one. Smart move by the Dark Demon Extreme, Cole.  
  
COLE: But can Talpa take advantage of the opening? His back was just mangled by that bear hug by that 350 pounder, the A-Train, but Talpa, back up.  
  
TAZZ: It'll be easier for the A-Train now that he softened up that back area of Talpa. That was VERY smart by the A-Train.  
  
COLE: Talpa, trying to go for a vertical, but again, A-Train, blocking this, and reversing it, but look at this. Talpa, got out of it, and now--DDT BY THE BIG MAN!!  
  
TAZZ: What a shot there.  
  
COLE: And cover, can have HIM, AND NO, A-TRAIN, GOT THE SHOULDER UP!!  
  
TAZZ: You can see Talpa's back, being favored here, the more he uses his back, the more it will be softened up because of what the A-Train did, but A-Train is in trouble here, on Talpa's SHOULDERS!!  
  
COLE: AND A-TRAIN, IN TROUBLE--SNAKE EYES--AND WOW!! WHAT A CLOTHESLINE!!  
  
TAZZ: Oh my -God-, what a clothesline, Cole. And Talpa's going to the middle rope here. Uncharaistic of the big man.  
  
COLE: But we've seen him do this be-FORE, with that knee drop, right to the sternum, cover, COULD BE AN -UPSET-, but the A-Train, smart move, putting his foot, right on that bottom rope, breaking up the three count.  
  
TAZZ: Talpa was too close to the ropes for that to rope, I think he didn't realize where he was when he came down with that knee, he just covered him there.  
  
COLE: He didn't hook the leg, either, giving the A-Train easy access to that bottom rope.  
  
TAZZ: Good call.  
  
COLE: But Talpa, is feeling it here!  
  
TAZZ: THIS MAY BE ALL SHE WROTE NOW, COLE!! THAT BACK AREA WASN'T WORKED ON HARD ENOUGH!! HE MAY HAVE IT ALL IN HIS GRASP HERE!!  
  
COLE: TALPA, SIGNALING THAT THE END--WAIT A MINUTE!! GOKU, WITH A -STEEL- CHAIR, TO THE BACK OF TALPA, BRIAN HEBNER CALLS FOR THE BELL!!  
  
TAZZ: I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW FAST GOKU GOT TO THE -RING-, OOHHH, MAN, THAT WAS SOME SHOT!!  
  
COLE: Remember, it was Talpa that helped Jessie win the title from Goku back at Summerslam, and Goku's been bitter about it ever since then.  
  
TAZZ: And now the A-Train may spell even MORE trouble for talpa, oh my GOD!!  
  
COLE: DERAILER ON THAT STEEL CHAIR TO TALPA BY THE 350 POUND A-TRAIN!!  
  
TAZZ: AND GOKU, MAY HAVE JUST SENT A MESSAGE TO TALPA RIGHT THERE!!  
  
COLE: GOKU, STILL BITTER ABOUT SUMMERSLAM, HAS DONE A NUMBER ON TALPA, AND THE A-TRAIN ADDING INSULT TO INJUSY, DERAILER ON THAT STEEL CHAIR, TALPA IS OUT!!  
  
TAZZ: I would say he is.  
  
Camera shot on Talpa, and then on the celebrating Goku and Train, as they know that may have taken out Talpa GOOD.  
  
Cut to a commercial break, then return.  
  
Switch to the back, with Goku and A-Train laughing at what they just did to Talpa.  
  
GOKU: THAT'LL show him, not to mess, with Goku.  
  
TRAIN: He's nothing to us. Mr. McMahon, will be so proud of--!  
  
All of a sudden, TALPA ATTACKS BOTH OF THEM FROM BEHIND!!  
  
COLE: HEY!!  
  
TAZZ: It's Talpa, and is he -ever- PISSED!!  
  
Talpa takes Goku and smashes his head into a wall, then does the same to Train, he falls into a stack of folded-up tables. He then takes Goku, knees him a few times in the stomach, and then smashes him AGAIN into the wall. he then gets a steel chair and smashes the A-Train twice with the steel chair, and then Goku, the same way and the same number of times. Then, as a final way of "gratitude", he takes both of them, and smashes their heard on each other's, and then leaves them for dead.  
  
Switch back to ringside, with Cole and Tazz in the camera shot.  
  
COLE: Well, Talpa, I guess, taking exception to what we saw, just a few moments ago.  
  
TAZZ: I told you he was pissed, and he certainly showed Goku and the A-Train, what for?  
  
COLE: Well, Tazz, next week on SmackDown, is going to be an eventful night. [SD match graphics and avitars start with the SD theme instumental playing] Five matches we've heard have been signed. We heard three of those matches be announced earlier on tonight. Giovanni and Ann, to tag up against Drep and Alan, and Tazz, McMahon has said, that if Ann doesn't show up next week, then both she and Giovanni will be FIRED!!  
  
TAZZ: I don't know if Justin is going to allow that or not. But I don't think Ann is going to be wanting to sit and not take that ultimatum to heart. She would be here, REGARDLESS of what will happen to her.  
  
COLE: What about one of the bigger matches. The rematch, Melissa 'Queen' Beryl one on one with Ash Ketchum, and this time, no disqualification, no countout, pinfalls count anywhere.   
  
TAZZ: I cannot wait to see this one. We have been waiting for this rematch for three years, and we will finally see it.  
  
COLE: Another match made earlier on, which will be the first match on SmackDown next week. Kim Possible, who we will see in just a few moments here tonight, will defend her South East Asian Title, against the Sensei of Mattitude, Matt Hardy.  
  
TAZZ: KP has already beaten the Mattitude Follower, Shannon Moore, but now, she faces Version One, and this time, the stakes are higher, SEA Title on the line, I can't wait.  
  
COLE: Speaking of titles on the line, the Intercontental Title is on the line next week in a Triple Threat Match. Dominique, Rhyno, and the IC Champion, Cassidy Strife.  
  
TAZZ: Cassidy is going to be at a real disadvantage here. She does not need to be pinned to lose the title, and she is going to be facing, two rising stars here in the CWE, the Gung-Ho and the ManBeast, this should be a good one.  
  
COLE: And Tazz, of course, that all leads to the main event next week. CWE Championship on the line. The Shining Light, Jessie Malor, will defend her CWE Championship against Big Evil, Undertaker.  
  
TAZZ: Oh my GOD, she has never gone into the ring with Big Evil before, this should be very interesting to see what happens in this, and her title is on the line.  
  
COLE: This is going to be from the Pepsi Center in Denver, do NOT miss this next week, it's going to be a WILD one.  
  
Smack Down logo wooshes on and off the screen, taking us back to live action, as the strobe light flashes onto the steel cage, we see it high above the ring, and the heartbeat-like drums play.   
  
COLE: OH, and Tazz, speaking of the Red-Haired Bombshell, she is going to be with Vince McMahon inside of that fifteen foot high, steel cage, in just a few moments.  
  
TAZZ: AWW YEAH!!  
  
COLE: And the cage is being lowered, as we get set, for the owner of the WWE to be locked inside, and Jessie Malor, will be the special guest referee.  
  
Switch to the back, where Jessie is talking to someone on a cell-phone.  
  
JESSIE: No---look, I know it wasn't her fault, but why did she stay in the ring when she got blinded in the first place.----No, I'm going to call this one fair and square. Well, in my own SORT of way, if you know what I mean--------------look, I have to go. They are ready for the match now.----Yeah, later. [she hangs up and goes towards the ring]  
  
COLE: What was THAT all about?  
  
They go to their final commercial break, then come back at ringside.   
  
CHIMEL: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE FOLLOWING CONTEST IS A SPECIAL STEEL CAGE MATCH!! YOU CAN WINN BY PINFALL, SUBMISSION, OR BY ESCAPE FROM THE CAGE, THROUGH THE DOOR OR OVER THE TOP, BOTH FEET MUCH TOUCH THE GROUND TO WIN BY ESCAPE!!  
  
BG: PREPARE FOR TROUBLE/MAKE IT DOUBLE//How can you see into my eyes like open doors?/Leading you down into my core/Where I've become so numb/[she appears, back turned towards the entranceway. The crowd gets REALLY LOUD at this point] Without a soul/My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold/Until you find it there and lead it back home/[Jessie's arms go up and the pyros go off]/(Wake me up)/Wake me up inside/(I can't wake up)/Wake me up inside/(Save me)/Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
She goes to the ring with the crowd getting deafening.  
  
CHIMEL: AT THIS TIME, LET ME INTRODUCE YOUR SPECIAL GUEST REFEREE FOR THE FOLLOWING MATCH!! FROM WHEELING, WEST VIRGINIA, SHE IS THE CWE CHAMPION, THE SHINING LIGHT, JESSIE, MALOR!!  
  
COLE: Well, we saw just before going to the break, Jessie was talking to someone on the phone, we have no idea who it was, but from what we saw, she was talking about the incident that happened last week between her and Kim Possible, and she was wondering why she was even still in the ring once she got blinded by Goku. And I don't know how she could figure that she would be able to evensee what was all going on, Tazz.  
  
TAZZ: I'm questioning that myself, Cole. I don't have the answer to that one, but what I do know is that last week, KP Kimproved Jessie instead of who she thought she was doing it to, which was Goku, and that may prove to be a factor tonight, if Jessie hasn't gotten over that.  
  
COLE: She said she was earlier tonight to Mr. McMahon when he confronted her about calling this match fair. I would say, though, that it is on her mind coming into this thing. Remember, it was Jessie that, two weeks ago, swung that chair around and caught KP with it, unintententionally, I would hope, so I would suppose that they were even now after last Thursday.  
  
TAZZ: Well, regardless, they will have a common enemy in Mr McMahon tonight, Cole.  
  
COLE: Mr. McMahon will deserve this, too. This will be the first time any one of these two will be able to get their hands on the boss, although Jessie, is the special guest referee.  
  
BG: NO CHANCE///NO CHANCE/THAT'S WHAT YOU GOT  
  
Vince comes out to his music, admist many boos.  
  
CHIMEL: INTRODUCING FIRST, FROM GRENNICH CONNETICUT, WIEGHING 268 POUNDS, HE IS THE OWNER OF WORLD WRESTLING ENTERTAINMENT, MR. MCMAHON!!  
  
TAZZ: My God, Cole, is he EVER in shape for this match. Look at those biceps.  
  
COLE: Certainly, Mr. McMahon is ready for this match. Remember, it was Justin that made this match, because of what McMahon has done in recent weeks. It was last week that the A-Train invaded SmackDown on McMahon's account, that McMahon let Jedite have that sickening match with Catsy, and he has been the one that has constantly tried to screw Jessie out of the CWE Championship, and has continued to show disrespect, for KP, but tonight, the tables have been turned. Tonight, KP, gets a chance to get her hands, on Mr. McMahon.  
  
TAZZ: KP may want to conserve her strength, though, because she has a SEA title defense in store for next week against Matt Hardy, and Cole, I don't think she was intending to be in THIS position.  
  
COLE: And remember about the wild card in this, Jessie as the special guest referee. What role will SHE play, after these past few wild weeks in the SmackDown Brand?  
  
BG: Bold motherf**ker don't you limit your mind?//Liberate your mind you motherf**ker/You're so narrow-minded/So narrow-minded  
  
The crowd cheers as KP comes out to Disturbed "Liberate".  
  
CHIMEL: AND HIS OPPONENT, FROM MIDDLETON PENNSYLVANIA, WEIGHING IN AT 204 POUNDS, SHE IS THE CWE SOUTH EAST ASIAN CHAMPION, KIM, POSSIBLE!!  
  
TAZZ: Does she ever look ready for this match, Cole?  
  
COLE: She has been waiting, wanting for this chance, and she will get this chance, right now. This is the moment she has been waiting for, and she is wasting little time getting into the ring, and into that fifteen foot high steel cage. Remember, there haven't been that many steel cage matches in the CWE in a while.   
  
TAZZ: I said that I couldn't wait to see this happen, Cole, and I still stand on that. I have been wanting to see this, McMahon is in more trouble, than he is believing he's in.  
  
COLE: The door has been closed and locked, and Jessie, checking to make sure that we are set for this match, and she believes we are, and the bell sounds, and we are underway.   
  
TAZZ: Both of these two, look like they are ready to go here, and HERE WE GO!!  
  
COLE: MCMAHON, MAKING THE FIRST MOVE, BUT JUST GOT NAILED WITH THAT LEFT KICK, RIGHT INTO THE GUT, OUT OF NOWHERE, BY KP!!  
  
TAZZ: McMahon, realizing what just hit him. More than that, Cole. He FELT that. McMahon knows that KP can be EXTREMLY quick. He needs to watch out for her to get into her zone here.   
  
COLE: She is probably going to be in her zone all through this match, Tazz. She has been wanting to get her hands on McMahon for some time now, and she isn't going to want to waste any time, into the tie-up here, and now McMahon, into that headlock now, of the Red-Haired Bombshell.   
  
TAZZ: Smart move by McMahon, slow her down, cut off some of that blood going to the head, keep her at his pace.  
  
COLE: McMahon, with that tight headlock applied, and KP--!  
  
TAZZ: Switch there, into that hammerlock!  
  
COLE: That's coming out of probably Benoit's playbook there.  
  
TAZZ: Not too often will you see that coming from KP. Oh, THERE you go.   
  
COLE: Near side, McMahon over the SEA Champ, to the far SIDE--HURRICURANNA, AND MCMAHON'S HEAD, JUST GOT WHACKED INTO that canvas, but KP, not going for the pin right now, want to take her TIME!!  
  
TAZZ: Exactly what we thought she would do right now. She has him right where she WANTS him, and she isn't going to let this moment go to waste. She is going to enjoy all that she can of this moment, Cole, I can guarantee you that.  
  
COLE: Remember, you can win this match by pinfall, submission, or escape from the cage, either through the door or over the top of the cage, both feet, much touch the ground. No disqualifications here, AS KP, CHOKING THE LIFE OUT OF MR. MCMAHON BY THAT MIDDLE ROPE, TOTALLY LEGAL IN THIS MATCHUP!!  
  
TAZZ: Exacly, Cole, and Jessie, isn't going to let McMahon get off the hook that easily.  
  
COLE: KP, to the near SIDE, AND THERE is that quickness, you were talking about, Tazz. KP, just SPRINGING, from side to side there.  
  
TAZZ: And along with that speed comes power and agility. She's one tough little girl. We saw her lift the 350 pound A-Train last week, Cole, and I've seen her press more than that a few days ago. This girl's got some power, and some strength, no DOUBT!!  
  
COLE: Sending Vince to the far side, LOOK AT THIS!!  
  
TAZZ: SPRINGBOARD--MOONSAULT!!  
  
COLE: WHAT VELOCITY THERE, AND NOW THE COVER, JESSIE IS COUNTING DOWN, TWO, AND MCMAHON, GETS THE SHOULDER UP!!  
  
TAZZ: And we get to see how Jessie officiates this match. So far, somewhat fair. I didn't see any bias for either McMahon or Possible, coming out of the Shining Light so far.  
  
COLE: To the corner here goes McMahon, and now those kicks to the midsection, AND NOW A JUMPING KICK TO THE FACE!!  
  
TAZZ: Back pressing kick right there, caught McMahon, right in the chops there. What a SHOT!!  
  
COLE: Irish whip there, no reversal, and MCMAHON, WITH A SUPURB CLOTHESLINE, ALMOST TOOK KP'S HEAD, CLEAN OFF, AND NOW BELLY TO BACK SUPLEX, BY THE BOSS, KP IS OUT IN THE CENTER OF THE RING!!  
  
TAZZ: But McMahon isn't going for the cover. He could do this here. This would be something, if McMahon, were to give KP her first loss here.  
  
COLE: KP, still undefeated here in the CWE, and McMahon, wants to rub it in, stomping out KP, saying 'I hate your guts.'  
  
TAZZ: That is exactly the McMahon fashion. Not only will he beat you, but will make sure that he rubs it in--WOAH MAN!!  
  
COLE: BUT LOOK AT THIS!! KP, GRABBED THAT ANKLE, AND INTO THE LEGDRAG THERE!! SOMETHING ELSE UNCHARAISTIC OF HER, AS MCMAHON, CANNOT BELIEVE, THAT HE WAS DUPPED INTO THAT ONE!!  
  
TAZZ: Do NOT let you're guard down, even for a SECOND. That was a big mistake by McMahon. And you were right, Cole. She's learned a few new tricks right here. I don't know her as being a very technical style wrestler. She's more of the speed and high-flying type.  
  
COLE: Looked more like she just saw the opportunity, and capalized on it.  
  
TAZZ: That could've been it, as well. Good call.  
  
COLE: And now KP, saying that the feeling is mutural, that GUILLOTINE CHOKE THERE, TO THE MIDDLE ROPE, AND NOW GOING TO THE TOP TURNBUCKLE HERE!!  
  
TAZZ: Remember, the escape from the cage. She could get out of there right now. But she doesn't look like she is going to right here.  
  
COLE: KP, lying in wait for Mr. McMahon, who is stirring here, and KP, FLYING!!  
  
TAZZ: OH MY, -GOD-!!  
  
COLE: A MOONSAULT INTO A HURRICURANNA!!  
  
TAZZ: AND HERE COMES POSSIBLE INTO HER ZONE, COLE!!  
  
COLE: TO THE FAR SIDE, AND THE HANDSPRINGS!!  
  
TAZZ: LOOK HOW FAST AND WELL PLANTED THESE THINGS ARE--!!  
  
COLE: AND INTO A STUNNER, SO FAST AND QUICK!!  
  
TAZZ: THAT'S the thing she usually does, to get into that zone. McMahon's in trouble, AND HERE SHE GOES AGAIN!!  
  
COLE: THAT HANDSPRING, LOOK AT THIS VELOCITY SHE'S GETTING, TOO, AND TRYING FOR ANOTHER, MCMAHON BLOCKING, AND--WAIT A MINUTE!! MCMAHON, SHOVED KP, RIGHT INTO JESSIE, AND JESSIE, IS HUNG UP ON THE MIDDLE ROPE HERE!!  
  
TAZZ: Some SHOT that was. Jessie doesn't--OH, HOLD ON HERE!!  
  
COLE: KICK TO THE MIDSECTION HERE BY KP, AND NOW, KP, GOING TO SEND MCMAHON FOR THE RIDE!!  
  
TAZZ: KIMPROVER, COLE!! OH MY -GOD-!!  
  
COLE: THIS IS OVER HERE!! KP, GOING TO---but wait a minute. Jessie, taking exception to what she thought KP was at fault for.  
  
TAZZ: I don't know about this, Cole. Jessie KNEW this time that it was McMahon that did the dirty deed here.  
  
COLE: They are having some heated words here.   
  
TAZZ: McMahon is out cold from the Kimprover, but that isn't the story right now. These girls are having some issues with each other. Dating back to a few weeks ago--OHHH MY GOD!!  
  
COLE: KP, JUST HEARD SOMETHING SHE REALLY DIDN'T LIKE, AND JUST SLAPPED JESSIE, RIGHT SQUARE IN THE MOUTH, AND NOW JESSIE, CHOKING KP INTO THE CORNER, TAKING EXCEPTION TO THAT SLAP THAT SHE JUST GOT DELIVERED TO HER!!  
  
TAZZ: THIS IS BAD COLE, AND LOOK AT MCMAHON!!  
  
COLE: MCMAHON IS COMING TO DURING ALL OF THIS!! JESSIE, MEANWHILE, IS--BUT KP, FIGHTING BACK!!  
  
TAZZ: THIS IS DETERIORATING HERE!! THIS NEEDS TO BE STOPPED---OH MY!!  
  
COLE: KP, SENT JESSIE'S BACK RIGHT INTO THAT STEEL!!  
  
TAZZ: AND MCMAHON, SMILING!! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!  
  
COLE: KP HASN'T REALIZED THAT MCMAHON IS BACK UP, AND MAY NOT CARE!!  
  
TAZZ: These fans aren't liking this situation right now.  
  
COLE: I don't know what to think here. KP is snapping, and now looking at McMahon, and--OH MY GOD, NO!!  
  
TAZZ: C'MON, KP, DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE SELLING OUT!!  
  
COLE: THAT LOOK AT EACH OTHER, IS TELLING ME, THAT KP, COULD VERY WELL BE THE EVIDENCE HERE!!  
  
TAZZ: I'M CONFUSED HERE, COLE!! DID MR. MCMAHON, BRAINWASH KP?! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!  
  
COLE: No one in that duo has made any moments since McMahon got back up.  
  
TAZZ: And Jessie, just looking on in disbelief, she certainly believes that KP may have struck a deal with the devil himself.  
  
COLE: And now---OH MY GOD, NO!!   
  
TAZZ: A HANDSHAKE, FROM MCMAHON TO KP!!  
  
COLE: THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING, TAZZ!! THIS---WAIT A MINUTE, KP, DUPPED MCMAHON, PULLED HIM RIGHT INTO THAT VIPER KICK!! AND NOW LOOK AT JESSIE!!  
  
TAZZ: SHE'S SMILING, SMILING ABOUT ALL OF THIS!!  
  
COLE: AND NOW GETTING MCMAHON UP AGAIN!!  
  
TAZZ: MCMAHON IS GOING TO DESERVE THIS--KIMPROVER, ANOTHER ONE!!  
  
COLE: AND MCMAHON CAME DOWN HARD, AND LEG IS HOOKED, JESSIE, WITH THE COUNT---AND IT'S OVER!! KP AND JESSIE, HAVE SET UP MCMAHON!!  
  
TAZZ: I CANNOT BELIEVE WHAT I JUST SAW!!  
  
CHIMEL: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, YOUR WINNER OF THE MATCH, KIM, POSSIBLE!!   
  
COLE: THIS WHOLE THING WAS A SETUP, TO GET BACK AT VINCE MCMAHON, FOR WHAT HE HAS DONE!!  
  
TAZZ: WHAT A SETUP, HAD ALL OF US FOOLED INTO THINKING THAT THE FRIENDSHIP WAS DETEROATING HERE, AND MCMAHON, FELT THE PAIN IN THE END, MY GOD, I LOVE IT!!  
  
COLE: YOU COULDN'T ASK FOR---WAIT A MINUTE, THE A-TRAIN, COMING INTO THE RING, THE STEEL CAGE WAS LIFTED, AND NOW JESSIE, GETTING HIT WITH THAT PUMP KICK, AND NOW KP, STRUCK FROM BEHIND!!  
  
TAZZ: HOLD ON HERE, COLE!! You realize that KP never saw the A-Train hit Jessie with that kick?  
  
COLE: You're right, Tazz. But The A-Train, not caring right now. He was humiliated last--WEEK, DERAILER ON KP, AND NOW, GOING TO SET KP UP FOR THE TRAIN WRECK---WAIT A MINUTE!!!  
  
TAZZ: BIG EVIL, THE UNDERTAKER!!  
  
COLE: THEIR WWE BATTLE CONTINUES HERE, AND THE A-TRAIN, DROPS KP, AND HEADS FOR THE HILLS!!  
  
TAZZ: He's saying not today, Dead Man.  
  
COLE: The Undertaker, just chased the A-Train, out of the damn ring.  
  
TAZZ: Undertaker, coming to his yard! And Jessie is coming to.  
  
COLE: And now Jessie, seeing the Dead Man.  
  
TAZZ: UH OH, Cole. Remember, their battle for next week.  
  
COLE: IT'S GOING TO BE NEXT WEEK!! FOR THE CWE CHAMPIONSHIP, STARING EACH OTHER DOWN ARE THESE TWO, WHO WILL HAVE A MATCH FOR THE CWE CHAMPIONSHIP, NEXT WEEK ON SMACK DOWN, AND NOW THE UNDERTAKER, WITH ALOT OF RESPECT, BUT IS GOING TO WAIT UNTIL NEXT WEEK, TO FIGHT THAT BATTLE, BUT A GREAT SHOW OF FIGHTING SPIRIT, AND A LOT OF RESPECT FOR THOSE TWO!!  
  
TAZZ: THAT MATCHUP WILL BE GREAT TO SEE!!  
  
COLE: JESSIE AND THE UNDERTAKER, FOR NEXT WEEK, FROM THE PEPSI CENTER IN DENVER, ON--but wait a minute, KP came to, and now is questioning Jessie here.   
  
TAZZ: Remember, Cole. Jessie got derailed by the A-Train from that kick, KP never saw it.  
  
COLE: And now Jessie, question why KP is concerned---WAIT A MINUTE, KICK---KIMPROVER ON JESSIE, AND SHE COULD SEE PLAIN AS DAY THIS TIME!!  
  
TAZZ: MAYBE I WAS WRONG, COLE!! IT WASN'T A SETUP ON MCMAHON!! IT WAS JUST A CASE OF THE RIGHT THIN HAPPENING AT THR RIGHT TIME! THIS REALLY -IS- DETERIORATING!!  
  
COLE: COULD THIS PLAY A PART IN THEIR RESPECTIVE MATCHES FOR NEXT THURSDAY?! AND WHY IS THIS FRIENDSHIP DETEORATING?!!   
  
TAZZ: WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO THIS FRIENDSHIP, COLE?! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?!! [the copyright logos come on screen] I REALLY DON'T KNOW!!  
  
They go off the air.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
CWE Entertainment  
  
________________________________________________________ 


	9. 9 04 2003

CWE SMACK DOWN (9.4.2003)  
  
WRITER AND OWNER: darkpower (darkpowrjd@aol.com)  
  
RATING: TV-14 DSVL  
  
DISCLAIMER: None of the characters are mine (besides my original characters), but the stories are all mine.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
RINGSIDE ANNOUNCERS  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Michael Cole  
  
Tazz  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
BACKSTAGE  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Josh Matthews  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
VENUE: Joe Louis Arena in Detroit, Michigan  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
ATTITUDE....ENTERTAINMENT....CWE!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
[back to Smack Down last Thursday]  
  
COLE: She won the CWE Championship Title last Sunday, but will her success continue into tonight?  
  
TAZZ: You can hear this crowd, being split between these two compeditors. This is going to be a good match.  
  
COLE: Benoit, the hometown hero in this one, these Canadians, firmly behind Benoit, but at the same time, Jessie is loved around the world,   
  
....TAZZ: Benoit may be seeing the end in sight, the CWE Championship could be his right now here.  
  
COLE: Benoit, going to the top rope.  
  
TAZZ: This famed headbutt from the top rope, has taken down the toughest of compeditors. Benoit could win if he hits this.  
  
COLE: Benoit, taking his time, maybe sensing that the end is near here, and HERE HE COMES, BUT JESSIE JUMPED UP--JUDO KICK TO THE CHEST OF BENOIT AS HE WAS COMING DOWN, AND THAT REALLY TOOK BENOIT OUT OF THE GAME HERE!!...The sign for the Shining Flip here--AND HERE IT COMES!! JESSIE MAY END THIS THING RIGHT NOW--WAIT A MINUTE!! THAT DAMN NARAKU, WITH A STEEL CHAIR TO JESSIE, THE REFEREE CALLS FOR THE BELL!!  
  
TAZZ: THAT HIT FROM THE STEEL CHAIR TOOK OUT JESSIE, RIGHT TO THE BACK, MY GOD, THAT WAS A HARD HIT!!  
  
COLE: Talpa isn't here tonight, he can't save her this time around....Naraku, may be the next CWE Champion. He may have an opportunity in just two weeks time, but he is--HEY!! KIM POSSIBLE, LOOKING TO GET REVENGE ON NARAKU FOR HIS SETUP THAT HE TOLD EVERYONE EARLIER TONIGHT!! KP, SENDING NARAKU TO THE FAR SIDE--VIPER KICK, AND IT HIT THE MARK!!  
  
TAZZ: OH MY GOD, COLE, SHE MAY DO IT!! A KIMPROVER ON NARAKU AGAIN!!  
  
...COLE: ON THE STEEL CHAIR!! THE KIMPROVER ON THE STEEL CHAIR!! KP, HAS JUST GOTTEN NARAKU BACK FOR WHAT HE DID TO HER FRIEND, ASHELY BERYL--WAIT A MINUTE!! KOHAKU, BULLDOG ON KP, HE WILL FACE HER FOR THE CWE SOUTH EAST ASIAN TITLE NEXT WEEK ON SMACK DOWN--BUT BENOIT, WITH A BULLDOG OF HIS OWN ON KOHAKU, AND NOW--THE CRIPPLER CROSSFACE ON KOHAKU!!  
  
TAZZ: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!!  
  
COLE: BENOIT, WITH THE CROSSFACE ON KOAHKU--BUT THERE'S GOKU, STEEL CHAIR ON BENOIT, AND NOW JESSIE, COMING TO!!...GOKU, WITH THAT SWING--BUT JESSIE DUCKED, AND GOKU, GOT INSTEAD A COMING TO NARAKU!!  
  
TAZZ: OH MY GOD, COLE, HE REALLY NAILED HIM!!  
  
COLE: BUT LOOK AT THIS, TAZZ!! GOKU IS ACTING LIKE, HE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT HIS SHOT THAT WAS MEANT FOR JESSIE!!  
  
TAZZ: HE'S SMILING AT IT!!  
  
COLE: AND JESSIE---BLINDING LIGHT ON GOKU!!   
  
TAZZ: AND SHE HAS THAT STEEL CHAIR IN HAND!!  
  
{the video goes into black and white, and into slow motion}  
  
However, KP tugs on Jessie's shoulder, and, obviously seeming that Jessie thinks that it's someone going to attack her, she turns around with that steel chair, not knowing who it is, and CLOBBERS KP WITH THAT STEEL CHAIR, HARD!! {this scene plays for a few more times in succession}  
  
COLE: WAIT A MINUTE!!   
  
TAZZ: WHAT THE HELL?!!  
  
COLE: JESSIE, SWUNG AROUND WITH THAT CHAIR, AND HIT KP WITH THAT CHAIR!!...DID JESSIE MEAN TO DO THAT?!  
  
TAZZ: I DON'T KNOW, IT SEEMS PRETTY OBVIOUS IN MY VIEW THAT SHE DIDN'T MEAN TO HIT HER, JUDGING BY THE FACT THAT SHE IS IN A STATE OF PANIC!!  
  
COLE: DID JESSIE MEAN TO HIT KP WITH THAT STEEL CHAIR?!!  
  
TAZZ: WHETHER OR NOT JESSIE MEANT TO HIT KP WITH THAT CHAIR, KP ISN'T GOING TO BE AT ALL HAPPY, ABOUT, -THIS-!!  
  
...TAZZ: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!!  
  
[end SD flashback]  
  
[Cue Smack Down intro]  
  
BG: UH UH/DEH DEH DEH/C'MON/UH/YEAH/DUCE/HEY YO/THIS IS MY LIFE/MY TIME/MY RIGHTS/MY RHYMES/MY GRIMES/MY STRUGGLE/HUSTLE'S SWEATIN AND MY BLOOD TOO/MY PREDATOR SMELLS FEAR AND I SMELL A LOT/MY COMPETITORS FLINCH SCARED/CAUSE THEY SMELT I WAS HOT/I WANT IT ALL THE EXCESS/THE SEX AND MUCH SUCCESS/STRESS SUCKS/I WANT IT ALL/NO LESS/C'MON  
  
[end Smack Down intro]  
  
The fans are on their feet in the Joe Louis Arena as the pyros go off, introducing what could be a HELL of a night on Smack Down tonight. After 10 seconds of this, Michael Cole begins commentary.  
  
COLE: WE HOPE TO GET SOME ANSWERS TONIGHT!! DID JESSIE MALOR, INTEND TO STRIKE KP IN THE HEAD WITH THAT STEEL CHAIR, LAST WEEK ON SMACK DOWN, AND ALSO TONIGHT, WE WILL CROWN A NEW NUMBER ONE CONTENDER!! THE JOE IN DETROIT IS READY FOR SMACKDOWN, MICHAEL COLE AND TAZZ AT RINGSIDE, AND TONIGHT, A TRIPLE THREAT MATCH [SmackDown avitars and match screen graphics starts] TO DETERMINE THE NUMBER ONE CONTENDER FOR THE CWE CHAMPIONSHIP!! NARAKU, MISTY WATERFLOWER, AND UNDERTAKER, GOING TO GO FOR THAT TOP SPOT, TONIGHT!!  
  
TAZZ: AND AFTER EVERYTHING THAT TRANSPIRED LAST THURSDAY NIGHT, SOMETHING BIG IS GOING TO GO DOWN TONIGHT, I CAN FEEL IT, COLE!! THERE ARE SOME UNHAPPY CAMPERS HERE TONIGHT!!  
  
Come back to ringside.   
  
BG: Bold motherf**ker don't you limit your mind  
  
COLE: Oh boy.   
  
TAZZ: This girl is the unhappy camper of the night, Cole.  
  
COLE: It was last week, that Jessie hit Kim Possible, more than likely unintentionally, with a stel chair following an explosion at the end of SmackDown, but Tazz, the question is, does KP believe that it was untintentional?  
  
TAZZ: She has had a week to think it over and review it, but I don't think that she can be happy notherless. Who WOULD be after getting clobbered like that with that steel chair?  
  
COLE: She will defend her South East Asian later on tonight against Kohaku, but one needs to wonder, if she will wait until NOW to get her hands on someone. This crowd, all for KP, but I don't know if KP is all for the Shining Light right now.  
  
TAZZ: We are going to find out, Cole.  
  
KP: Last week, I had the privlage, of helping Jessie out, by taking apart that no good, EVIL SON OF A BITCH, NARAKU [crowd cheers for that], and Naraku, I proved to you, that me Kimproving you, wasn't a damn fluke, and if you want to try to show me, and I stress the word try, to prove me wrong, you are going to be in for a hell of a surprise, because I will take you apart, LIMB, FOR, LIMB!! DON'T YOU DARE THINK THAT I AM AFRAID OF YOU, OR ANYONE ELSE, IN THE CWE, ESPECIALLY THAT ASSHOLE, MR. MCMAHON!! [crowd cheers] But, onto the bigger story. Jessie Malor [crowd cheers for Jessie]. Last week, I helped you out. I did everything that I thought you needed me to do. And yeah, I was blindsided by that bastard Kohaku, who will get Kimproved later tonight, by the way.  
  
COLE: OHH BOY!!  
  
KP: And I watch as Jessie, lays out Goku.---But Jessie, what happened next, shocked the living CRAP, out of me. I try to get your attention, so me and you could do a little celebrating, and what do you do. Not paying attention, AND YOU WHACK ME, IN THE HEAD, WITH THAT STEEL CHAIR!!  
  
TAZZ: And did she ever get WHACKED with that chair.  
  
KP: Now, Jessie, I know that you're saying that you never wanted to KO me, and that is fine. I looked long, and hard, and I think, that maybe, it was unintentional. But Jessie, if that is the truth, and if that is what you believe, and what you want me and the rest of your loyal fans to believe, then you need to come out here, right now, and address it. Apologize or do something, so we can put this behind us, and move on.  
  
COLE: That's a good--!  
  
BG: (Wake me up)/Wake me up inside/(I can't wake up)/Wake me up inside/(Save me)/Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
COLE: AND HERE SHE COMES!! THE CWE CHAMPION, BUT TAZZ, SHE'S THE ONE WHO'S HEAD IS ON THE CHOPPING BLOCK RIGHT NOW!!  
  
TAZZ: Good call right there, Cole. The Shining Light, not fairing too well right here.   
  
COLE: This crowd still adores her, you can't even hear yourself think out here right now.  
  
TAZZ: I just hope that this gets resolved quickly and without anymore incident, because they have some bad enemies, and they cannot afford to make enemies out of each OTHER at this point.  
  
COLE: Both Jessie AND KP have Mr. McMahon working AGAINST them right now, but this might get ugly, if this doesn't turn out, the way we're hoping here.  
  
JESSIE: Okay, KP, I'm out here, and yeah, I did whack you. I'm not going to say that I didn't. And I accept the full responsibility, of what I did, and it WAS unintentional, and I deeply apologize to you, and everyone else, who had some bad feelings about what I did.  
  
COLE: THANK GOD!!  
  
TAZZ: I concur with you, Cole.  
  
JESSIE: But I was listening in the back to you, and I couldn't help but wonder. When you tried to get my attention, why did you tug on my shoulder, hard enough to make me think, that someone was attacking me, eh? Please, answer me that. Were you going to actually attack ME, once I turned around?  
  
TAZZ: OHH, GOOD QUESTION!!  
  
KP: WOAH, now, Jess, now, you know me better, than to do that. Why would you EVER think that I would turn my back on you? You don't trust me enough to know that I would never do that to you?  
  
COLE: Wait a minute here.  
  
TAZZ: We got more questions now.  
  
JESSIE: HOLD ON!! I do trust you, KP--!  
  
KP: OH, DO YOU NOW, MS. SHINING LIGHT?! YOU REALLY THINK THAT I CAN BELIEVE THAT?!  
  
JESSIE: KP, PLEASE!! You KNOW you can trust me, and I know you do, and I do trust you. If I didn't, then we wouldn't have been in that tag match a few weeks ago, beating the living HELL, out of Misty and Goku--wait a minute, KP. Wasn't it last week that you embraced with Misty, a girl who you hated? A girl who wanted to see your life be dragged to hell? And you two are 'friends' now? You remember what she did to me, two years ago, KP? Do you--!  
  
KP: YEAH, I REMEMBER, MS. 'SHINING LIGHT'!! IT'S THE SAME THING THAT EVERYONE, WITH ALL DUE RESPECT, HAS BEEN HEARING YOU, WHINE, YEAH, WHINE, ABOUT, EVER SINCE YOU CAME BACK HERE, TO THE CWE!!  
  
TAZZ: UH OH!!  
  
KP: It's my ribs this or my ribs that, or how long, you were out with that injury. No, I'm not making fun of you or doing anything to take away from your comeback. It was one of the biggest comebacks ever in the history of the CWE. But Jess, your CWE Title run, all this stuff about your big wins, the hype, all this drama, is just over the top, don't you think? Yeah, it was a bad rib injury, but it is in the past. You could've died, but you DIDN'T!! So why do you drag us down week after week, continuing to whine to us about how we should feel sorry for you.  
  
COLE: OH BOY!!  
  
JESSIE: NOW WAIT A MINUTE!! I WENT THOUGH THAT HELL TO GET BACK HERE, AND I FINALLY--!!  
  
KP: YEAH, YOU GOT THAT TITLE, YOU CAME BACK FROM A RIB INJURY, FOR GOD SAKES, WILL YOU SHUT UP ABOUT IT ALREADY!! [crowd is shocked]  
  
TAZZ: Cole, I think someone needs to get out here and stop this.  
  
JESSIE: OK, KP, THAT'S IT!! I TRIED TO NOT LOST MY COOL, BUT YOU KNOW, I DON'T THINK YOU'RE IN A COMFORT SPOT, EITHER, MS. DISNEY FREAK!!  
  
TAZZ: UH OH!!  
  
COLE: WOAH!!!  
  
TAZZ: SOMEONE STOP THIS!!!  
  
JESSIE: YEAH, YOU'RE A GUTSY GIRL, BUT THAT'S ALL YOU ARE!! GUTSY!! SINCE WHEN HAVE WE ACTUALLY SEEN YOU -WRESTLE-?! YOU KNOW, MAYBE THEY ARE RIGHT ABOUT YOU, YOU LITTLE--!!  
  
KP: PROVE IT, JESS!! YOU THINK YOU ARE BIG AND BAD JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE CALLED THIS FANCY NAME, AND YOU GOT THIS COMEBACK DEAL, AND YOU HAVE YOURSELF RIDING JUSTIN TWENTY-FOUR SEVEN, AND YOU KISSING HIS ASS--!!  
  
At this point, Jessie SLAPS KP HARD IN THE MOUTH!!  
  
TAZZ: WOAH AOH HOA!!  
  
COLE: Jessie just slapped the hell out of KP, and Tazz, this could explode any minute.  
  
TAZZ: THAT WAS SOME SLAP, AND LOOK AT THIS!!! SOMEONE--!!  
  
BG: Click, Click Boom/I'm coming down on the stereo/Hear me on the radio/Click, click boom  
  
COLE: WAIT A MINUTE!!  
  
TAZZ: THAT CAN'T BE ASHELY BERYL COMING BACK!!  
  
COLE: IT IS, SHE'S COMING OUT HERE!! REMEMBER, SHE WAS THE TARGET OF THAT ATTACK THAT WE THOUGHT WAS DONE BY MISTY, BUT IT WAS ACTUALLY NARAKU SETTING BOTH KP AND MISTY UP TO HATE EACH OTHER MORE, AND LOOK AT THE SITUATION THAT SHE IS ABOUT TO INTERJECT HERSELF INTO HERE!!  
  
TAZZ: She's getting into that ring pretty quickly.  
  
COLE: Can you blame her?  
  
ASHELY: WOAH WOAH WOAH!! Stop it, you two, RIGHT NOW, BEFORE I HAVE TO DO SOME SERIOUS ACTION, ON BOTH OF YOU!! [crowd cheers] I come back, wanting to make a good entrance back, and instead, I have to come out here, come back tonight, to see you two, wanting to kill each other, and for what? What is this going to accomplish, huh? Jessie, I am ASHAMED of you. You let your anger get to you, and you say that KP is a Disney FREAK?! No, I didn't like you calling her that, but you know something? This is surely understandable, with the way you two are acting like. You come out here, and you apologize, but that should've been the end of it. And instead, we hear that you think she should've been a little less hostile with that tug? Is that what this is all about? A TUG?!! Jessie, I know everything that you went through, and it was a pain to hear that you went though that. But Jess, that does NOT give you the right to belittle someone, who is SUPPOSED to be your friend.  
  
TAZZ: THANK YOU!!!  
  
ASHELY: Now KP, part of me and you, being friends, is showing some tough love, and damn it, what you said tonight, WASN'T RIGHT AT ALL!! [crowd cheers the statement] You see, yeah, maybe she talks about that rib injury a little much. I don't really like to be reminded of that myself, because it brings back horrible toughts, of what could have been. But still, why do you think, that she doesn't deserve that title, this publicity? You're acting just as bad as she is right now, and you two, can't continue to fight like this. KP, I can understand your dillema, and you two SHOULD trust each other, but KP, I mean this, you HAVE to control yourself. I agree with Jessie, that maybe you sent the wrong message last week when you tried to get her attention. But, let's settle this, like ADULTS here. Jessie, KP, I think both of you owe each other, an apology. This is NOT, what I had in mind as a coming back ceremony, and goddamnit, I'M NOT, JUST -NOT-, GOING TO SEE TWO OF MY BEST FRIENDS, FIGHT LIKE THIS!! YOU TWO KNOW BETTER, AND ARE BETTER THAN THIS!!   
  
COLE: That is true.  
  
JESSIE: You know Ashely, you have a way of getting stuff though, and yeah. I did go too far with that entire, Disney Freak thing. Anyone knows that if KP is going to be called that, she is going to be called one that CAN TOTALLY KICK SOME SERIOUS ASS, WHICH SHE HAS DONE, SINCE SHE GOT HERE!!! [crowd cheers for that]   
  
ASHELY: THANK YOU, Jess.   
  
KP: Yeah, thanks. And you know, Ashely is right. I'm letting this temper get to me, and I'm taking it out on you. Maybe it's the fact that that Death match at Summerslam made me lose more than just a few pints of blood. It also made me lose some common sense. So Jess, [she lends out the hand for a shake] let's get this thing behind us, please.  
  
COLE: And there it--!  
  
BG: you came to see the mobscene/I know it isnÝt your scene [Naraku comes out to his new music, Marilyn Manson's "mOBSCENE"]  
  
COLE: NOW what?!  
  
TAZZ: Naraku, THAT'S what, and he's not a happy camper, either.  
  
COLE: And if there was anyone that should be just a little bit unhappy, it would be Naraku. He was struck by a steel chair in much the same way as KP was, but by Goku. However, the difference here was, Goku showed no remorse, Tazz.  
  
TAZZ: Not only did he show no remorse, it almost seemed like he ENJOYED every moment of Naraku's suffering.  
  
COLE: No to take away from the fact that he was Kimproved by KP into a steel chair last week, as well, and who is the bigger of the two evils if you're Naraku in this situation?  
  
TAZZ: I would say Goku, because he's Naraku partner as of now.  
  
COLE: Naraku needs some answers to what happened last week, as well.  
  
NARAKU: First of all, KP, don't think I am forgetting about what you did to me last week. Putting me through that steel chair, is something, that I won't soon forget. And speaking about steel chairs, KP, you aren't the only one, that thought that she got a raw deal, last week, from a steel chair from someone who is SUPPOSED to be, watching my back--ISN'T THAT RIGHT, GOKU?!!  
  
COLE: Oh boy.  
  
TAZZ: Oh here we go.  
  
NARAKU: You see, I did the exact same thing that KP did all week long after that chaotic sequence. I looked, and looked, and looked some more. And I came up with the exact same conclusion, all this time. You not only wasn't sorry that you accidently, as I would hope it was an accident, hit me with that steel chair. You ENJOYED that I was hit. And Goku, I don't know what you're problem is--no, in fact, I think I know what the problem is. It's the same real reason, why I believe that KP and Jess were almost ready to take it outside, a few minutes ago, and the same reason Undertaker mentioned to me, last week. It's about nothing else, but the belt, that is so shiny, around Jessie's shoulder, right now.  
  
COLE: The CWE Championship, and I hate to say it, but Naraku just made an excellent point right there.  
  
TAZZ: He most certainly did.  
  
NARAKU: You see, he's right. I DO want my title shot. And Goku, you know I'm going to go through Misty, AND the Undertaker, to get that shot. And you can't stand it, can you, Goku. So you decide, to stab me in the back. You decide, that instead of being mature about it, you become a backstabber. And Ashely, I hate to say it, but if I were KP--I would be doing a LOT more, than going on about my problems with Jessie. Since seeing her, with that SEA Title, then seeing Jessie, with the richest prize around here. That would make ME a bit jealous, now would it?  
  
ASHELY: HEY, JERK!! GO BLOW YOUR HOLE SOMEWHERE ELSE, OK?!! OR HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN, WHAT YOU DID TO ME A FEW WEEKS AGO?!  
  
NARAKU: NOW NOW NOW, don't get your panties in a bunch here. I'm saying the truth. The REAL reason, why you two are fighting, is because, well, the same reason ALL of us are going at each other. Jessie's CWE Championship title. You know I speak the truth.  
  
ASHELY: You're just trying to drive this wedge through Jess and KP, and I am NOT going to let you do that, Naraku--!  
  
BG: STRAIGHT OUT OF LINE--!!  
  
COLE: Wait a minute here. Justin is out here, the CEO of the CWE, and if anyone can get some order here, it's him.  
  
JUSTIN: HEY, HOLD ON!! Naraku, I don't know about you, but I think that you should worry more about you being a part of that Triple Threat match for the number one contendership later on tonight--oh, wait a minute. Ashely, it seems that you want to be a part of this whole deal, and since you want to make sure that you get Naraku to know what for, let's see how you can really do. Ashely, how would YOU like a shot for the CWE Championship?  
  
COLE: WOAH MAN!!  
  
JUSTIN: Well, you'll have a chance to make it happen, because Ashely, I will put you into the match later tonight for the numbr one contendership, AS I AM NOW MAKING THE TRIPLE THREAT MATCH, A FATAL FOUR WAY, FOR THE NUMBER ONE CONTENDERSHIP, RIGHT HERE, TONIGHT!!! [crowd cheers BIG time as his music plays]  
  
COLE: DID YOU HEAR THAT?!! THE TRIPLE THREAT MATCH FOR TONIGHT IS NOW A FATAL FOUR WAY, WITH ASHELY, AS THE FOURTH PERSON, IN THAT MATCH!!  
  
TAZZ: WHAT A WAY FOR ASHELY TO GET AT NARAKU, BUT SHE WILL HAVE TO CONTEND WITH TWO OTHERS BESIDES NARAKU, AND A BIG CHANCE LOOMS FOR HER, AS WELL!!  
  
COLE: BUT TAZZ, NARAKU HAD A POINT!! IS THIS SITUATION BETWEEN JESSIE AND KP, ABOUT JEALOUSY?! COULD IT BE THAT KP WANTS THE CWE CHAMPIONSHIP?!  
  
TAZZ: Who DOESN'T want a piece of that thing, Cole? Like I said last week, winning the title is one thing, KEEPING it is a different matter altogether--!  
  
Switch to the back, where Jedite is talking to McMahon.  
  
COLE: Wait a minute.  
  
JEDITE: Vince, I want to go up against her tonight. I'll show her what I mean by further damage.  
  
VINCE: No problem. You will go up against Catsy tonight, just as you wanted. But I don't know why.  
  
JEDITE: Don't worry, Mr. McMahon. You will soon see why I wanted to have this match. Catsy, and all the other women in this company, are going to learn why they shouldn't BE here. After they see what I am going to do to that little bitch tonight, they will RUN out of the CWE---FOR GOOD!!   
  
VINCE: How badly are youn going to beat her up THIS time?  
  
JEDITE: Let me just say this. What Brock Lesner did to Zach Gowen in the WWE a few weeks ago? What I am going to do, to that little beep, tonight, will be the same way, TIMES ONE HUNDRED!!! [he walks out of the office]  
  
COLE: Oh my God!  
  
TAZZ: That is bad, Cole. VERY bad!  
  
Go to a commercial break, then come back.  
  
The Basham's music comes onto the speakers, and they come out with Shaniqua.  
  
CHIMEL: THE FOLLOWING CONTEST, IS SCHEDUALED FOR ONE FALL, AND IT IS FOR THE CWE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP!! INTRODUCING FIRST, BEING ACCOMPANIED BY SHANIQUA, FROM COLUMBUS OHIO, AT A COMBINED WEIGHT OF 435 POUNDS, THEY ARE THE CWE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS, DOUG AND DANNY, THE BASHAM BROTHERS!!  
  
COLE: We are going to be set for the Bashams to defend their tag team gold up against Final Justice here tonight, Neptune and Uranus, and this is a good chance for those two girls to get the titles back, but Tazz, what about what we heard a few moments ago from Jedite? A match against Catsy for tonight, the match being made by Mr. McMahon, and Jedite is vowing to basically, well, make an EXAMPLE out of Cassidy.  
  
TAZZ: I have a bad feeling about that one, Cole. We saw last week, that he did what he did to Reelena, and he is vowing to do a hundred times as bad of a beating onto Catsy than what Brock Lesner did to Zach Gowen on WWE Smack Down three weeks ago in front of Gowen's mother?   
  
COLE: To think that Jedite could ever get any idea from that sick and disgusting attack is just scary. And if that wasn't enough, what about the other thing we heard, a big one, the triple threat match for later tonight is now a fatal four way for the CWE Title Number One Contendership.  
  
TAZZ: That IS big, and with Ashely as the fourth member of that one. I want to see that, Cole.  
  
Final Justice's music comes on, and out they come.  
  
CHIMEL: AND THE CHALLENGERS, AT A COMBINED WEIGHT OF 432 POUNDS, SAILOR NEPTUNE AND SAILOR URANUS, THE FINAL, JUSTICE!!  
  
COLE: It was Uranus who attacked the Bashams last week, and we heard it was because she thought that they caused Neptune's fractured elbow, and as you can see, she is back on SmackDown, this match is for [the tag-team championship graphic comes up] the CWE Tag Team Championships.   
  
TAZZ: I don't think that it was exactly his fault, but it makes a good excuse to ask for the title shot, not to say that they don't deserve it. They certainly DO.  
  
COLE: They have a chance tonight, as referee Mike Sparks, gets this thing underway, and here we go. Doug to start for the tag team champs, and Neptune to begin for Justice. Shots to Neptune, and a kick to the midsection by Doug. To the near side, but a spin elbow by the Elegant One, took Doug, down to the canvas.  
  
TAZZ: Nice spin move by Neptune, looked like a spin move that a football player would do, and that elbow caught Doug right in the jaw.  
  
COLE: Neptune now, sends Doug to the near side here, look out, flying fist by Neptune, to a cover and a quick kickout big Doug Basham. Missing with that right hand---ATOMIC DROP BY NEPTUNE, and Doug is reeling--AND RIGHT INTO THAT CLOTHESLINE!! WOW!!  
  
TAZZ: She's learning from Uranus, who is a fast martial arts juditso fighter, that big arm clothesline, nice elbow drop. This isn't her style, though. She is more of a technician style. Both of them are very powerful, though.  
  
COLE: Neptune, gets Doug back to the vertical base here, and sends Doug to the near side, kick to the midsection, to the near side she goes, BULLDOG by Neptune, and now with that legdrop there by Neptune, cover, and another quick kickout by Doug, and to that rear chin lock by Neptune.  
  
TAZZ: She is doing a good job right now of keeping Doug down. You do NOT want to let these guys up often, and Neptune, knowing of her technical style, her M.O., and knowing of what she has to do right now, keeping down these Bashams.  
  
COLE: Doug, though, back to his feet, with NEPTUNE, BELLY TO BACK there, shoulders are DOWN, and Neptune, kicks out after two.  
  
TAZZ: That was a big reversal there. These Bashams are so dangerous, there's that tag to Danny, already with those crossfaces that he does so well, wearing down the Elegant One, as Neptune calls herself.   
  
COLE: Danny, irish whip to Neptune, but Neptune, blocking it, kick to the midsection, drop toe hold, hanging Danny up on that middle rope, tag to Uranus, LOOK AT THIS!!  
  
TAZZ: ON THE TOP ROPE--GUILLOTINE LEGDROP!!  
  
COLE: WHAT HEIGHT SHE GOT!! COVER, SHOULDERS ARE -DOWN-, but Doug, gets the save there, but Uranus, not letting up, going for those lightining-fast kicks there.  
  
TAZZ: Uranus, with that martial arts background, those shots all over Danny. She knows how to use her temper to her advantage in the intensity of those shots, as you can see.  
  
COLE: Uranus to the far side, SPINNING HEEL KICK THERE, COVER, trying to win the TITLES, but Danny kicked out after two here.  
  
TAZZ: Uranus is not only strong and powerful, but she is QUICK, and that is why she is so lethal in that ring, Cole. She can get you at anytime.  
  
COLE: And here's an example of that quickness, Uranus, with that leap frog, Danny, off the ropes, hip toss, blocked, Danny with that forearm shot but she ducks--OH MY!!  
  
TAZZ: MAN!!  
  
COLE: THAT WICKED BACK MULE KICK RIGHT TO THE STERNM!! Cover, shoulders are DOWN, but Doug, gets the save in.  
  
TAZZ: So far, both teams are trying to one up the other here, don't want to get too hasty right now. Remember, neptune, just coming off that injury--OHHH!!  
  
COLE: Danny Basham with that slap to the face of Uranus, AND HERE SHE COMES, WITH THOSE RIGHT HABNDS, AND NOW TO THE FAR SIDE, AND A BIG BOOT THERE!! Back to the ropes, over Danny Basham, and--WHAT A SPINEBUSTER BY DANNY, AND NOW Danny, with those right hands, trying to gain this advantage.  
  
TAZZ: And he is doing a good job in doing it right now, with those body scissors, but a good switch right there and a good roll-up, this could BE OVER!!  
  
COLE: WE COULD HAVE NEW TAG CHAMPS, BUT DOUG, MAKES THE SAVE!!  
  
TAZZ: Like I said before, Cole, she is quick and powerful. She just, well, took a page out of the Elegant One's playbook.  
  
COLE: Still to come tonight, Kim Possible, one on one with Kohaku, SEA Title on the line, what a match that will be.  
  
TAZZ: I don't know about you, Cole, but that is a match I'm waiting to see. We already saw KP nearly kill herself at Summerslam a few weeks ago in that Death Match, God KNOWS what she will do tonight. Danny is tagging in the fresh man, Doug. Very smart here to keep the fresh man in, but you might not want to take Uranus for gtranted. Foot sweep by Doug Basham, right out of the starting gate there.  
  
COLE: And now Doug, sizing up this powerful martial arts master that is Uranus, boots to the face of Uranus, and referee Mike Sparks, making sure that Doug doesn't do something--WAIT A MINUTE!! SHANIQUA, JUST DROVE THAT HANDLES OF THE CAT AND NINE TAILS, RIGHT INTO THE THROAT OF URANUS, THE REFEREE'S BACK WAS TURNED, AND NOW DANNY, WITH THAT LEGDROP, HE'S NOT EVEN THE LEGAL -MAN-!!  
  
TAZZ: And that is the difference maker right there.  
  
COLE: A blatant choke, referee never saw a damn thing, and now the Bashams, in firm control.  
  
TAZZ: That's the smart playing with the Bashams.  
  
COLE: And now Doug, going to work on Uranus, into the turnbuckle, kicks to the midsection, and now a whip to the near turnbuckle, AND URANUS WHACKED INTO IT, AND NOW DOUG, BELLY TO BACK, but Uranus lands on her feet--DROP KICK TO THE BACK OF BASHAM!!  
  
TAZZ: That's how quick she is, man. She can take it to you in a heartbeat. Nice counter to the drop kick, SCHOOL BOY!!  
  
COLE: DOUG'S SHOULDERS ARE -DOWN-, but he somehow kicked out of that.  
  
TAZZ: The instinct of these Bashams are very much aware of what is going on in that ring. That is why, halfway, they are the Tag Champs.  
  
COLE: The Tag Titles hang in the balance here. Uranus, to the far side, WHAT A CLOTHESLINE, DID YOU HEAR THAT, BY URANUS?!!  
  
TAZZ: How could you NOT hear that? Doug just got WHACKED by that forearm, and that was some hit, threw Doug for a loop. That is Uranus's strength right there, in full bore.  
  
COLE: Inercontinental title is on the line as well, tonight. Cassidy and Rhyno set to get it on here tonight, as Uranus tags in Neptune, and here comes the Elegant One, to the near side, Basham countered that high cross bdy, trying toa fallaway slam, by Neptune countered INTO A DOUBLE ARM DDT!!  
  
TAZZ: What the HELL?!  
  
COLE: What a good counter there, rolls into the covr, shoulders are DOWN, BUT DANNY MAKES THE SVE, AND HERE COMES URANUS IN, AND NOW ALL FOUR ARE IN THE RING!!  
  
TAZZ: IT'S TOTAL CHAOS HERE, COLE!!   
  
COLE: URANUS AND DANNY, FIGHT OVER TO THE OUTSIDE, REFEREE MIKE SPAKRKS, TRYING TO GET SOME ORDER BACK HERE, AND---WAIT A MINUTE, OUT OF THE CROWDS, GOHAN--ACID DROP ON DOUG BASHAM, REFEREE DIDN'T SEE IT, HE WAS BEING DISTRACTED BY THE OUTSIDE!!  
  
TAZZ: AND SPEAKING OF THE OUTSIDE HERE, URANUS HAS JUST TAKEN DANNY OUT OF THE EQUASION!!!  
  
COLE: AND---ELEGANT SLAM ON DOUG, AND NOW URANUS, GETTING IN THE RING, AND THE COVER, LEG IS HOOKED, THE COVER, URANUS KEEPING SHANIQUA AT BAY--AND FINAL JUSTICE HAVE DONE IT!! THEY ARE THEY NEW TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS!!!  
  
CHIMEL: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, YOUR WINNERS OF THE MATCH, AND NEW, CWE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS, NEPTUNE AND URANUS!!!  
  
TAZZ: NEPTUNE AND URANUS PICK UP THE WIN AND THE TAG TITLES, AND GOHAN, HAS PAID THE BASHAMS BACK FOR SUMMERSLAM, HE JUST SCREWED THEM OF THE TAG TITLES!!  
  
COLE: BUT TAZZ, A QUESTION HAS TO BE LOOMED RIGHT NOW, WHERE'S ASH AT?!!  
  
TAZZ: GOOD QUESTION, COLE!! THEY USUALLY TRAVEL TOGETHER, BUT SOMETHING IS DEFINITLY WRONG HERE!!  
  
COLE: Could this be any relation, to the situation about Giovanni being Ash's legit father?  
  
TAZZ: I have no--!  
  
Swtich to another area in the back, where we see Jedite coming out. Boos are heard coming from the crowd here.  
  
COLE: Oh my God. Jedite is coming out here, getting set for his match versus Cassidy.  
  
TAZZ: Something is not right with this, Cole. I do not like this situation, at ALL!!  
  
They go to a commercial break, then come back.   
  
Switch to Cole and Tazz at ringside.  
  
COLE: Welcome back to SmackDown, Michael Cole and Tazz at ringside, and Jedite is making his way out here, him versus Cassidy in just a few moments, and the reason why we have these bad feelings, are because of what he did to Reelena, last Thursday night on SmackDown, and we want to warn our audiance, that the footage you are about to see, is disturbing, I mean, this was uncalled for.   
  
[start SmackDown flashback video from last week]  
  
JEDITE: LAST SUNDAY, AT SUMMERSLAM, I SHOWED YOU, THAT THE WOMEN ARE NOTHING HERE IN THE CWE!! YOU SAW WHAT CASSIDY DID TO ME TO KEEP HER CWE INTERCONTINENTAL TITLE LAST SUNDAY!! YOU ALL SAW IT!! SHE TRIED TO DUPE YOU ALL INTO THINKING THAT RHYNO WAS AFTER HER, WHEN REALLY, HE WAS AFTER ME!! [crowd boos in disagreement]...SINCE THE CEO OF THIS FAILING COMPANY, JUSTIN DILLIHAY, DARKPOWER, WHATEVER THE HELL HE'S CALLING HIMSELF NOW, REFUSES TO SEE THAT IT'S THE FACT THAT WOMEN COMETE WITH MEN IN HERE THAT IS CAUSING THIS COMAPNY TO GO DOWN IN FLAMES, I AM GOING TO MAKE SURE, THAT HE WILL HAVE NO -REASON-, TO HAVE THAT KIND OF THING HAPPEN!! BRING THE VICTIM OUT HERE, -NOW-!! [he drops the mic]...  
  
BG: Nail in my hand/From my creator/You gave me life/Now show me how to live  
  
REELENA comes out to Audioslave's "Show Me How To Live".  
  
COLE: WAIT A MINUTE!!  
  
...JEDITE: REELENA!! You're the girl who wants to challenge me. The one girl, who thought that she could get by, on being a slut. Who went DOWN, on so many people, in this company. What is the meaning of you coming out here? Everyone knows that the only reason people want to see you around, is because you have ** *****-****** *****!!  
  
...REELENA: Jedite, why do you continue to degrade yourself. You come out here, every single week, running your mouth, about women this, and women that, when, really, you only want to hide the fact that you can't possibly GET a woman, to save your LIFE!! [crowd cheers]...you are hellbent on hiding to women, that you aren't a MAN! Well, you may be a man, but you are a man---WITH A VERY VERY SMALL, PENIS!!! [crowd cheers in shock]  
  
TAZZ: [laughing hard] WOAH AOH HOA!!  
  
COLE: Reelena, giving Jedite a hell of a--AND JEDITE, WITH A CHEAP SHOT ON REELENA  
  
TAZZ: Right now Jedite is taking Reelena to school....I haven't seen her try to mount any kind of an offense just yet. She wasn't expecting that sucker kick by Jedite, but I am starting to have a bad feeling about this, Cole. He could just finish this match now.  
  
COLE: Jedite, POUNDING REELENA'S HEAD INTO THE TURNBUCKLE, AND NOW--wait a minute....He's grabbing a steel chair from out here, and bringing it into the ring.  
  
TAZZ: He's going to get himself disqualified here.  
  
COLE:...STEEL CHAIR, ONTO THE HEAD OF REELENA, REFEREE BILL HUSSEY CALLS FOR THE BELL!!  
  
TAZZ: This was like he didn't CARE about the match right now.  
  
COLE: AGAIN WITH THAT STEEL CHAIR, AND NOW JEDITE, JUST TAUNTING THE HELL OUT OF REELENA!!....THAT STEEL CHAIR IS WRAPPED AROUND HER LEG,   
  
TAZZ:...REELENA HAS NO CLUE WHERE THE HELL SHE IS AT!!  
  
COLE:...DOWN HARD WITH THAT BOOT, THE STEEL CHAIR SQUEEZING HARD AND FAST ONTO THAT LOWER LEG OF REELENA!!...Jedite has exposed that steel turnbuckle, the padding is off,...JEDITE, POUNDING REELENA'S HEAD, REPEDIATLY, INTO THAT STEEL TURNBUCKLE THAT WAS EXPOSED!!  
  
TAZZ: FIVE, SIX, SEVEN!! OH MY GOD!! THAT WAS TEN TIMES!! REELENA HAS BEEN BUSTED WIDE OPEN!!...Oh God, someone get this girl some help, FAST!!...OH MY GOD!! JEDITE NO!!  
  
COLE: THE LEAD PIPE!! FOR GOD SAKES, SOMEONE'S GOTTA STOP THIS THING!! THIS IS NOTHING MORE THAN A PREMEDITATED ASSULT ON THIS GIRL!!...OH MY GOD!! ONTO THE KNEE OF REELENA WITH THAT LEAD PIPE!! THAT SICKENING SHOT, RIGHT ONTO THAT SAME KNEE THAT HE TOOK THAT CHAIR TO IN THIS---AND AGAIN!!  
  
TAZZ: OH GOD, COLE, THE SOUNDS OF THAT PIPE HITTING REELENA'S EXPOSED KNEE WAS JUST DISGUSTING!!  
  
COLE:...WHAT DOES THIS SICK COWARD PROVE BY BEATING DOWN ON THIS DEFENSELESS GIRL, WHO IS NOT EVEN A DAMN WRESTLER?!! HE'S SAYING THAT WOMEN SHOULDN'T BE HERE IN THE CWE COMPETING WITH THE MEN, BUT THERE IS SOMETHING MORE TO THIS!!! SOMETHING THAT GOES ALOT DEEPER, TAZZ!!  
  
TAZZ: He is sending a message right--oh God, NOT ON THE HEAD!! SOMEONE GET IN THERE AND STOP HIM, -NOW-!!...JEDITE, RAISING IT UP HIGH!!!!!  
  
TAZZ: [screaming at the top of his lungs] NO JEDITE, DON'T DO IT!!!!!! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!!!!  
  
COLE: FOR GOD SAKES, PUT IT DOWN---BUT JEDITE, DROPPED IT, DIDN'T GET IT DONE!!  
  
TAZZ: THANK GOD, COLE!!...he stopped before he did something that he would've regretted for the rest of his life.  
  
COLE: There's more to this than meets the eye. That coward, that ASS, JEDITE, BEAT THE LIVING HELL OUT OF REELENA!! AND FOR WHAT?!!....THERE IS SOMETHING THAT GOES MUCH, MUCH DEEPER!! AND WHAT THE HELL WAS THE DAMN POINT?!!  
  
The paramedics continue to tend to Reelena, she's in a bloody mess in the ring, them trying to get Reelena onto the strecher.  
  
[end SD flashback and return to live action]  
  
Jedite's music comes on, and he comes out, to a FULL array of boos.  
  
CHIMEL: THE FOLLOWING CONTEST IS SCHEDUALED FOR ONE FALL!! INTRODUCING FIRST, FROM PARTS UNKNOWN, WEIGHING 278 POUNDS, JEDITE!!  
  
COLE: And Tazz, if that wasn't enough, earlier on tonight, we heard that Jedite is going to do a hundred times WORSE than what Brock Lesner did to Zach Gowen on the WWE SmackDown show a few weeks back, and if anyone saw what that bully, Lesner, did to Gowen, then you will know why we are so concerned right now.  
  
TAZZ: And you know, Cole, this is nothing more than continuing to think that women shouldn't be competing as highly as they are in the CWE, and I don't agree with that, Cole. At one point, I did, but I learned, Cole. They mean business. They are here with a purpose, and they are here because they know that this ain't ballet, and they don't treat it like that. But Jedite's actions last Thursday disgusted me. And to think that he would even do something to a woman that would be one hundred times that of the beating he referred to, Cole? That is just not right.  
  
COLE: Jedite, awaiting the arrival--oh no!  
  
JEDITE: HEY, YOU LITTLE PIECES OF CRAP!! [crowd boos] ONCE AGAIN, I AM GOING TO SHOW THESE WOMEN, WHY THEY SHOULDN'T BE A PART OF THE CWE!! TONIGHT, I GET MY HANDS ON THAT LITTLE PIECE OF HUMAN GARBAGE, CATSY!! NOW, CATSY, IS NOTHING MORE, THAN A SLUT, AND I'M GOING TO MAKE HER MY BITCH, TONIGHT!!! [rowd boos louder now] AND, JUST SO YOU GET REMINDED, WHAT BROCK LESNER DID TO ZACH GOWEN, TWO WEEKS AGO IN THE WWE, WHICH, BY THE WAY, WAS THE BEST THING THAT HAPPENED TO THAT NO GOOD, WRENCHED, PIECE OF GARBAGE, THAT I'VE EVER SEEN!! [crowd boos] BUT ENOUGH OF THE RETARD GOWEN, LET'S GET TO MORE IMPORTAINT THINGS!! [crowd boos relentlessly] WHAT I WILL DO TO CATSY, WILL BE A HUNDRED TIMES WORSE THAN WHAT LESNER DID TO THAT beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep GOWEN!! [crowd is REALLY starting to get rowed up with hatred]  
  
CROWD: ASSHOLE, ASSHOLE, ASSHOLE,---!!!  
  
JEDITE: CATSY, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE, SO WE CAN DO THIS!! [he drops the mic]  
  
COLE: My God, Tazz. Jedite is a sick person.  
  
TAZZ: I didn't think he would go lower than he did last week, but he just did with that statement.  
  
Catsy's music comes on, and out she comes.  
  
CHIMEL: AND HIS OPPONENT, SHE WEIGHS IN A 187 POUNDS, CATSY!!  
  
COLE: I don't think Catsy has any clue as to what his wrath is going to be THIS week.  
  
TAZZ: Catsy is a girl who has some guts, that I can tell you right now, but she is going to have her hands full--OH NO!!  
  
COLE: Jedite, meets her mid-aisle way, this match hasn't even started officially yet--OH MY!! RIGHT INTO THAT STEEL BARRICADE GOES CATSY!!  
  
TAZZ: And I wanted to see this guy become more intense, too. I wanted to see this guy go harder toward being a good athlete. But I didn't think he would take THIS route.  
  
COLE: And Jedite, sending CATSY INTO THE STEEL STAIRS, THE BACK WENT INTO IT FIRST!!  
  
TAZZ: The match hasn't even started yet, and already, Catsy is being dismantled here.  
  
COLE: And Jedite, laughing at this, he's ENJOYING this, and now, to Catsy, and BANGING THAT HEAD, RIGHT ON THE STEEL STAIRS, REPEDIATLY, AND NOW JEDITE, -FINALLY- GETS THIS THING INTO THE RING, referee Bill Hussey calls the bell, and we are underway.  
  
TAZZ: Jedite may have dopne the damage, though. He rammed her head into those staris about eight or ten times. Someone excessive, but then again, this entire ATTITUDE is now excessive.  
  
COLE: Jedite, sending Catsy to the near side--SPINEBUSTER, AND NOW JEDITE, JUST RUBBING IT INTO CATSY, AND--JEDITE JUMPED UP AND RIGHT ONTO THE STOMACH OF CASSIDY WITH THAT FOOT STOMP OF HIS!!  
  
TAZZ: And that takes all the wind out of you. Catsy's entire offense is just done.  
  
COLE: This is not good for Catsy right now. Hussey is trying to see if Catsy--oh no!  
  
TAZZ: The exposed turnbuckle, just like last week against Reelena.  
  
COLE: And now Jedite, going to Catsy, BUT CATSY FIGHTING BACK WITH THOSE RIGHT HANDS!! AND NOW, TO THE ROPES, FLYING KNEE TO THE HEAD OF JEDITE, AND CATSY, MAY BE LOOKING TO TAKE ADANTAGE!!  
  
TAZZ: SHE MAY ACTUALLY DO THIS!!  
  
COLE: CATSY, TO THE FAR SIDE, JEDITE MISSES WITH THE CLOTHESLINE, AND CATSY, SPINNING---!!  
  
TAZZ: SHE GOT CAUGHT--FALLAWAY!!!  
  
COLE: THAT FALLAWAY SLAM, AND CATSY'S ENTIRE BODY JUST FOLDED UP ON THAT IMPACT LANDING!!  
  
TAZZ: Jedite may be looking to end this right now, he's got her set up here--DANGEROUS DDT THERE!!  
  
COLE: AND CATSY'S HEAD JUST DRILLED INTO THE CANVAS FROM THAT, AND NOW JEDITE HAS HER AGAIN!!  
  
TAZZ: This is trouble, on his shoulders goes that struggling Catsy.  
  
COLE: And Jedite, with that--CHESTBREAKER, AND LOOK AT THAT HEIGHT THAT HE HAD FROM THAT, CATSY IS NEARLY LIFELESS!!  
  
TAZZ: This is like last week, and Jedite, coming out--oh no!  
  
COLE: Jedite has that damn steel chair, and for what? What is this going to prove now?  
  
TAZZ: Some kind of point here, although I don't think this is a good point to make right NOW!!  
  
COLE: OH MY GOD, THAT SHOT FROM THE STEEL CHAIR, REFEREE CALLS FOR THE BELL AGAIN, BUT JEDITE, NOT STOPPING, AGAIN WITH THAT STEEL CHAIR, AND ANOTHER ONE, CATSY'S HEAD HAS BEEN SPLIT WIDE OPEN!!  
  
TAZZ: Oh my GOD, that blood is just POURING out of that wound that Jedite made on Catsy's forehead. This is gruesome.  
  
COLE: And Jedite, not wasting any time--OH MY GOD!!  
  
TAZZ: THAT LEAD PIPE AGAIN!! OH GOD, DON'T DO THIS!!  
  
COLE: Jedite, putting the damn pipe down, but not for the same puropse that he had last week, it looks--oh GOD!!  
  
TAZZ: Catsy's head is already gushing out blood--NO, OH MY GOD!!!!  
  
COLE: JEDITE, PUNDING CAYTSY'S HEAD INTO THE EXPOSED TURNBUCKLE!!  
  
TAZZ: I LOST COUNT, COLE!! LOOKED LIKE TEN, OH MY GOD!! YOU THOUGHT LAST WEEK WAS OVERKILL!! BLOOD IS SPILLING FROM HER HEAD ALL OVER HER OUTFIT AND HER FACE, ONTO THE RING, JEDITE DOESN'T GIVE A CRAP!!  
  
COLE: He's ENJOYING this, Tazz. Jedite, is LOVING every MOMENT of this.  
  
TAZZ: Being a bloody mess is an understanement for what Catsy looks like, though. More like she got dipped in a bathtub full of pure BLOOD at this point, and Jedite, oh, no no no NO!!!  
  
COLE: Jedite, grabbing that pipe again!  
  
TAZZ: Jedite is once again using so many different weapons to get his point across--!  
  
COLE: WHAT POINT, TAZZ?!! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS ABOUT?!! JEDITE WITH THAT LEAD--PIPE, MY GOD, TO THE LEG OF CATSY, AND AGAIN, AND AGAIN!! SOMEONE'S GOTTA STOP THIS!! THIS IS NOTHING MORE THAT A VICIOUS PREMEDITATED ASSULT ON CATSY!!  
  
TAZZ: SOMETHING HAS FULED JEDITE THIS MUCH, MAN!! I'M CONVINCED NOW, COLE, AND YOU SAID IT LAST WEEK, THERE IS SOMETHING MUCH MORE TO THIS THAN WHAT HE'S LETTING US ONTO!!  
  
COLE: REFEREE'S AND OFFICIALS, TRYING TO GET JEDITE OUT OF THE RING, YOU CAN'T BLAME THEM FOR NOT WANTING TO GET IN HIS WAY WITH THAT LEAD PIPE IN HIS HANDS, AND JEDITE---STRIKES DOWN ON CATSY'S STOMACH, AND AGAIN!!! FOR GOD SAKES, SOMEONE STOP THIS!!!  
  
TAZZ: CATSY'S RIBS AND KIDNEYS HAVE GOT TO BE CRACKED!!  
  
COLE: JEDITE, THREE HUGES SHOTS FROM THAT PIPE, RIGHT TO CATSY--OH MY GOD!! HE HAS THAT DAMN THING BETWEEN THE LEGS, SOMEONE'S GOTTA STOP THIS!!  
  
TAZZ: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, JEDITE, DON'T DO---OHHH!!  
  
COLE: MY GOD, HE JUST TOOK THAT THINK AND WENT UP WITH IT, CATSY IS SCREAMING, RIVING, BLOODY MURDER, IN PAIN!!  
  
TAZZ: That is a VERY dangerous way to do something like that. Catsy may have permanent injuries at this point, Cole. We need some help for her.  
  
COLE: And Tazz, Jedite isn't done.  
  
TAZZ: Why is everyone WATCHING him do this? Get in there and stop--oh, THERE YOU GO!!  
  
COLE: BILL HUSSEY, YTRYING TO GET THAT PIPE FROM JEDITE--BUT JEDITE STRUCK BILL WITH IT, AND NOW ON THE LEG OF THE REFEREE!!  
  
TAZZ: JEDITE HAS -SNAPPED- HERE!!! THAT'S WHY NO ONE'S GOING IN THERE, I STAND CORRECTED!!  
  
COLE: THESE FANS ARE REALLY STARTING TO LET JEDITE KNOW HOW THEY FEEL!!! THIS IS DISTURBING TO WATCH!! Jedite viciously planned this out here, and--oh my God, don't tell me he's going to do this.  
  
TAZZ: He IS!! The lead pipe, aiming for her chest, where, umm--my God, this is not good.  
  
COLE: Jedite is out of CONTROL here.  
  
TAZZ: He WANTS to hit there, too, Cole, you can---NO, JEDITE, DON'T DO THIS!!!!!!! FOR THE LOVE---OH MY GOD!!  
  
COLE: AND THAT SHOT, WENT DOWN HARD, AND CATSY, IS IN TOTAL PAIN!!!  
  
TAZZ: WILL SOMEONE GET THIS GUY---OH GOD, JEDITE, DON'T DO THIS!!!  
  
COLE: THIS IS WHAT HE ALMOST DID TO REELENA LAST WEEK ON SMACKDOWN!! THE LEAD PIPE SHOT TO THE HEAD WAS WHAT HE WANTED TO DO, LAST WEEK, BUT HE'S DONE EVERYTHING BUT TO CATSY THIS WEEK!!  
  
TAZZ: JEDITE, PLEASE, LET THAT CONCIOUS GET INTO YOU, DON'T DO THIS!!!  
  
COLE: JEDITE, THINKING ABOUT IT, THAT PIPE, WOULD GO RIGHT INTO CATSY'S CRANIUM!! AND---JEDITE DROPS IT AGAIN!!  
  
TAZZ: He's probably trying to scare us with that.  
  
COLE: And Jedite, is leaving the ring, but Tazz, the damage has been done, officials tending to Catsy. This is uncalled for. This was plain RIDICULOUS!! And for WHAT?! Why is Jedite doing this? This isn't about women competing with men. This is something deeper than that.  
  
TAZZ: I don't know, Cole. I really, REALLY, do not have a CLUE what has got into Jedite.  
  
COLE: For whatever reason, Jedite is becoming nothing more than a lowlife BULLY!! This did NOT have to happen.  
  
They go to a commercial break, then return with a replay of what happened before.  
  
COLE: Back on Smack Down, and this was the assult that Jedite administered on Catsy, just a few moments ago. Just like last week against Reelena. First with that steel chair, and just like the pattern from last week, busting Catsy open, and then with that exposed turnbuckle, and you can see the blood rushing out of Catsy's head like a guyser. And then, again, the lead pipe onto the leg of Catsy, and then, to the ribs. But the two next shots, were between the legs, and right on the chest of Catsy, and you can see, Catsy is just screaming, she wanted Jedite to stop, and these fans, giving Jedite an earful, and you can't blame them.   
  
TAZZ: But look what Jedite once again teased us about what he wanted to do. With that pipe, wanting to go down on the head, but once again, he teased us that, and left the ring, please, with what he did.  
  
End replay and switch to Cole and Tazz.  
  
COLE: You know, ladies and gentlemen, for some weeks now, Jedite has been on a campaign to explain his side of why women shouldn't compete with men, why they shouldn't go for the CWE Championship, Tag Team, SEA, and IC titles, why they shouldn't even be IN the CWE, and you can argue that all you want, but what Jedite did LAST week was absolutly uncalled for, and tonight, was ridiculous. It was just plain unnecessary. What Jedite did had nothing to do with this so-called 'campaign', and more about him being a bully. He's been acting like a full-blown ASS out here for the past few weeks, and something has to be done, Tazz!  
  
TAZZ: It's not just ridiculous, it was just downright DISGUSTING, of what Jedite did. I remember, when I first came into the CWE, and found out about what Jedite is complaining about, and I was first thinking the same way, why are they in the same ring, in a match against us men. In the back of my mind, I was thinking that very same thing. But I ended up competing against them, and I quickly saw why. These women KNOW what they are doing. I remember when Melissa, paved the WAY for the women to be in the main events. And I knew that they were here to mean business. I thought they were gonna get hurt out there, but I had to treat them AS men, to keep MYSELF from getting the crap kicked out of me, and I like that intensity. I liked that challenge, and now I LIKE seeing the women be in this ring full time. But the difference between what I thought then and what Jedite is doing now, is that I was never pulling disgusting acts like that, Cole. You're right. It is VERY disturbing, to watch that.   
  
COLE: And folks, I know that I'm paid to come out here, describe the matches and be unbiased during it, but I can't ber unbiased about this. I hope, that at some point, down the line, that Jedite, GETS WHAT HE DESERVES!! I HOPE THAT SOMEONE WILL KICK HIS ASS, BREAK EVERY DAMN BONE, IN HIS BODY, BECAUSE HE DESERVES IT!! THIS IS GOING TOO FAR, AND SOMEONE NEEDS TO DO SOMETHING, BEFORE SOMEONE, PERMANITLY, GETS INJURED, BY THAT ASS!!!  
  
Switch to the back, while Vince McMahon is walking somewhere, when he runs into Kim Possible, who is ngetting ready to come out for her next match, and it looks like McMahon has something to say to KP.  
  
VINCE: WOAH, slow down for a minute, KP. [she stops, and looks dead at Vince, with a VERY cold stare]. I saw, what happened earlier on, with you and Jessie, and I have to say, thsat it was rather, umm, let's say, VERY interesting.  
  
KP: What does it matter to you, you sick piece of--!  
  
VINCE: WAIT WAIT!! I know, that we've had our differences in the past, but you have to understand here, KP. I don't like the way, that Justin, is running this company. And yeah, I can say WHATEVER I WANT about who you are, but I don't question, that you can kick someone's ass, if you really want to. But KP, I wouldn't trust Jessie, if I were you. You see, you ARE right. She HAS been bragging about her being CWE Champion, about her coming back from that rib injury, and all of that other stuff, and I am glad, upmostly GRATEFUL, that someone brought it up. And I'm awfully glad, that it was you, KP. Out of everyone that she could hear it from, it came from YOU, someone who she trusts, and someone, who she will actually LISTEN to.  
  
She looks at Vince for a few seconds, then comes up with a response.  
  
KP: Vince, you don't think I know how you work? You're the one, two weeks ago, called me, a stain on the underwear of LIFE!! You're the one, that sicked Naraku, on my friend. You're the one, Vince, that made a match with Jedite and Catsy, KNOWING what he would do to her. Let me tell you right now, VINCE, you think that I am going to just FORGET, that you're nothing more, than a sick, DEMENTED, COWARDLY, STANTAMONIOUS SON-OF-A-BITCH?! [crowd cheers] No, I'm not. Yeah, what Jessie said pissed me off. I am impressed at what she has done, and yeah, I trust her, and I really do hope that she trusts me. That was just some tough love I gave her. But Vince, you mess with me, Ashely, Jessie, or anyone else, I swear on my SOUL, you will be in a damn HOSPITAL, in about ten minutes, AFTER, I get my hands, on you, and believe me, I CAN, AND -WILL-, DO IT!! [she walks off. Vince is seen with a ugly look on his face, as if he is downright PISSED]  
  
Switch back to ringside.  
  
COLE: WOW!!  
  
BG: YOU WON'T REMEMBER ANYWAY/I CAN GO WITH THE FLOW/BUT DON'T SAY IT DOESN'T MATTER/MATTER ANYMORE/I CAN GO WITH THE FLOW  
  
CHIMEL: THE FOLLOWING CONTEST IS SCHEDUALED FOR ONE FALL, AND IT IS FOR THE CWE SOUTH EAST ASIAN CHAMPIONSHIP!! INTRODUCING FIRST, THE CHALLENGER, FROM TOKYO, JAPAN WEIGHING IN AT 230 POUNDS, KOHAKU!!  
  
COLE: Well, we are set for Kohaku to take on the Red-Haired Bombshell herself, the CWE SEA Title is on the line, but Tazz, what was THAT confrontation all about? Why did Mr. McMahon, try to get into KP's head?  
  
TAZZ: Vince does not like Jessie with that CWE Championship, and wants to do anything and everything within his power to try to get that title OFF of her. Something tells me that he sees something going on with what happened last week, and I think, Cole, that Vince may be trying to drive that wedge further into that kinship.  
  
COLE: Well, it didn't work, as KP leveled a threat to McMahon, basically saying that if he isn't careful, she's ging to beat down on Vince, and did you hear what she said she could DO to him?  
  
TAZZ: Make him have to go to the hospital in less than ten MINUTES, I heard that. I don't really want to be in the boss's shoes right now.  
  
COLE: Make no mistake about it, Kim Possible has been in a fit of anger in recent weeks, and that didn't help her. Will she take it out on Kohaku tonight, or can Kohaku capalize, on KP's clouded judgement. It's Possible, defending her SEA Title against Kohaku, and it's NEXT!!  
  
They go to a commercial break, then return to the show.  
  
COLE: Back on Smack Down, as we get set, for the SEA Title match. Koahku, awaiting the Red-Haired Bombshell.  
  
BG: Bold motherf**ker don't you limit your mind?//Liberate your mind you motherf**ker/You're so narrow-minded/So narrow-minded  
  
The crowd cheers as KP comes out to the new theme (Disturbed "Liberate").  
  
CHIMEL: AND HIS OPPONENT, COMING OUT FIRST, FROM MIDDLETON PENNSYLVANIA, WEIGHING IN AT 204 POUNDS, SHE IS THE CWE SOUTH EAST ASIAN CHAMPION, KIM, POSSIBLE!!  
  
COLE: A girl who has not had a real good night so far. She almost got too angry against Jessie Malor, earlier tonight, and then, just a few moments ago, confronted Mr. McMahon, and that confrontation, wasn't too pleasing to see, Tazz.  
  
TAZZ: If it wasn't for Ashely coming in in the nick of time, we would've SEEN Jessie and KP going at each other's THROATS, and McMahon, definitly getting an earful, no doubt about that one, Cole. I am STILL in shock [the SEA championship grphic comes up on screen] at what she said she could do to McMahon, putting him in the hospital in less than ten minutes. McMahon cannot be happy about her issuing that threat like that.  
  
COLE: Well, can you BLAME her, Tazz? She has been put through hell, courtesy of McMahon for the past few weeks. She was tricked onto spilling her hatred onto Misty with the help of that damn Naraku, that taunting incident a few weeks back on SmackDown, and let's not forget what Jessie did unintentionally to KP, last week, smacking her in the head with that steel chair.  
  
TAZZ; And she gets the chance to unload on Kohaku tonight. This girl has a firey little temper, no doubt about it, but she is stoked all the damn time, so focused, knows how to channel that anger into her moves, making them even MORE effective, that's what I like about this tough girl, plus, she has the biggest guts out of anyone we have EVER seen in the CWE. Kohaku is going to have his hands full here, plus the fact that Kohaku hasn't been making many friends as of late.  
  
COLE: Dominique has been the victim of assults from Kohaku for the past few weeks, no doubt SHE is wanting to be getting her hands on Koahku, and remember Big Evil, the Undertaker, who will be in that Fatal Four Way match later tonight, as referee Mike Kiota, raises that CWE South East Asian title belt, the belt represents the area of Asia in which Japan, Tiawan, China, the Phillipienes, and the list goes on. Very pretigious title to be had there, as this matchup is underway here. Kohaku, starting quickly, far side, leap frog by KP, back to the near SIDE, and KP, with that back jump kick to the back of the head of Kohaku, and this is the type of match you are going to see here.  
  
TAZZ; No doubt, a VERY high flying one, both of them know how to take it to the air, and be very QUICK about it. KP's got more power than Kohaku does, though, and that's the advatage that Kohaku gives up here. however, remember, KP came off of one of the best Japanese Death Matches I've EVER seen in my damn LIFE at Summerslam, and there is some doubt as to if she is one hundred percent, or is she STILL recovering from that night.  
  
COLE: Kohaku, going to work with those right hands on KP, and now to the far side, missing with the wheel kick, KP, INTO THE -AIR-, AND WHAT A FLYING NECKBREAKER, ALMOST MADE A FULL 720 THERE!!  
  
TAZZ: Oh my GOD, what a spinning neckbreaker, airborne like a 727 air JET there, and she's not done.  
  
COLE: This is where KP is so DEADLY, to the turnbuckle, and now KP, INTO THOSE HANDSPRINGS, SO DEADLY WHEN SHE GET S INTO THESE, AND -GOT- CAUGHT, LOOK OUT--WOW!! LAUNCHED BY KOHAKU AND LANDED BACK FIRST!! And now to the top rope, look OUT!!  
  
TAZZ: CORKSCREW -MOONSAULT-!!  
  
COLE: By KP, moves out of the way,and Kohaku, landed right on his stomach, got the wind knocked out of him, KP, trying to go for the early win, SEA Title on the LINE, but Kohaku, gets the shoulder up at the count of two.  
  
TAZZ: VERY SMART THERE by KP to try to capalize on that mistake by Kohaku, going for the high risk move VERY early in this one.  
  
COLE: KP, back up with Kohaku, sending him to the near side, leap frog, Kohaku, far side, hip toss, no, blocked, up and over goes Kohaku, drop kick, but KP swatted himaway, AND LOOK AT THIS!!  
  
TAZZ: SHE CAUGHT HIM, LOOK OUT!!  
  
COLE: A SLINGSHOT MOVE RIGHT IN-TO- THE TURNBUCKLE, Kohaku's head met the ring post--AND RIGHT INTO A CLOTHESLINE BY KP, KOHAKU DID A 360 IN THE AIR, COMING DOWN, WHAT A SHOT THAT WAS!!  
  
TAZZ: [chuckling a bit] What a CLOTHESLINE!! KP just about took Kohaku's head clean OFF his body. That shot ECHOED, ringing some ears as well as Kohaku's HEAD!!  
  
COLE: KP, going for the cover, could retain her TITLE, but Kohaku kicked out, and KP, wisely, goes right back to work on Kohaku, going to the far turnbuckle, back whacked into it, and KP, trying to go for that clothesline, Kohaku ducked under it, KP, to the middle turnbuckle, and cross body, BUT KOHAKU CAUGHT HER, GOING FOR THE FALLAWAY, BUT--WOW!! KP SPUN AROUND THREE SIXTY AND DID A VERY NICE HEAD SCISSORS THAT TOOK KOHAKU ALL THE WAY TO THE OUTSIDE!!  
  
TAZZ: What a reversal there by KP, and she isn't through.  
  
COLE: Look at this, to the near side, and ONTO THE ROPE, WITH THAT FLIP--SENTON, ALL THE WAY TO THE OUTSIDE, FROM THE TOP ROPE, CAUGHT KOHAKU!!  
  
TAZZ: Right now, KP is really taking it to Kohaku. As we said before, KP has that firey temper that she is able to channel into those moves, making them more dangerous, and Kohaku right now, finding out, just HOW deadly she can be in that ring. She's no joke, I can tell you THAT!!  
  
COLE: KP, sending Kohaku into the STEEL STAIRS, BUT LOOK AT KOHAKU, OFF THE STAIRS--MOONSAULT FROM OUT OF NOWHERE, ONTO KP ON THE OUTSIDE, AS FAST AS FAST CAN BE OUT THERE!!!  
  
TAZZ: This is going to be a tough match to win for both of them. Both KP and Kohaku like to be fast. They know how to take it to the air, and remember, KP has that zone that she gets into when she gets the match to a certain speed, and she is lethal, deadly, and very much un-BEATABLE, when in that zone, and that quickness that she likes the match, is exactly the quickness that Kohaku goes for in his strategy. This is some match so far here.  
  
COLE: Both of these two, resort to daredevil-type moves often when they need them, as KP, gets sent back into the ring here, and Kohaku, to the far side, and legdrop, not too much thinking there, to the cover, we could have a new CHAMPION, and KP, gets the shoulder up.  
  
TAZZ: This is a real ackward position for Kohaku, and very much a reason why KP seems to bewilder her opponents. They keep having to find a way to keep her down, but she keeps on going like the Energizer Bunny, man. Keeps going and going and--OH MY -GOD-!!  
  
COLE: KOHAKU JUST CAUGHT KP IN MID AIR AND HUNG HER UP ON THE TOP ROPE, AND HER THROAT, HAS GOT TO BE SCRAMBLED!!  
  
TAZZ: Scrambled's not the word for it, Cole. That was some drop down that he just did on the red-haired bombshell.  
  
COLE: And now Kohaku, going to the near side, and LOOK AT THIS, KOHAKU, TO THE OUT-SIDE-, WITH THAT BULLDOG MANUVER, JUST RAPED HER THROAT, ONTO THAT TOP ROPE, AND THAT HAD TO BE ANOTHER EXAMPLE OF THE DAREDEVIL-LIKE ANTICS THAT KOHAKU WILL DO!!  
  
TAZZ: Do not think for one SECOND that KP is safe with that speed when in the ring with THIS guy. He will take you APART if you let your guard down, even for one SECOND!!  
  
COLE: The South East Asian title is on the line here tonight, a title that KP went to HELL and back with Misty at Summerslam in that Japanese-style Death Match to KEEP!! You can see that forehead, stiched-up from THAT match, and that could play a factor here tonight, as she still might not be a hundred percent after that one, as Kohaku, continuing this assult, to the top rope, going for a high-risk tactic here, it didn't work last time, will it work here?  
  
TAZZ: I don't know, Kohaku is lying in wait, like he has got something up his sleeve--OH MY!!  
  
COLE: SO DID KP, AS SHE PULLED THAT TOP ROPE, AND KOHAKU, LANDED, NOT IN THE WAY HE WOULD'VE LIKED TO HAVE LANDED!!  
  
TAZZ: Kohaku is in a bad way here, and KP, might be setting up for something here.  
  
COLE: KP, with those handsprings again, gaining momentum, and FROM THE HANDSPRING, WHAT HEIGHT SHE GOT OFF OF IT, TRYING FOR THE FRANKENSTINER, KOHAKU, MAYBE GOING FOR A RIDE, BUT KOHAKU, BLOCKING IT, ALL HE CAN, AND, UP IN A LAST-RIDE-TYPE POSITION---!!  
  
TAZZ: WHAT THE HELL?!!  
  
COLE:---KP, JUST GOT DROPPED ONTO THE STEEL BARRICADE ON THE OUTSIDE BY KOHAKU, BY DESPERATION, AND KP'S FACE MET THE STEEL FIRST!!  
  
TAZZ: I don't know HOW Kohaku was able to do that in the position that he got in--.  
  
COLE: TAZZ, look at KP's face. It may have been busted back open. Remember that stiched-up wound from Summerslam, she may have got that reopened.  
  
TAZZ: The blood is starting to pour once again. We saw alot of that two weeks ago at Summerslam.  
  
COLE: If that is that very same wound, KP is in BIG, -BIG- trouble.  
  
TAZZ: Damn straight that WAS that wound opening back up, not as bad as it was at Summerslam, but that has GOT to suck right now.  
  
COLE: And Kohaku, coming to the outside, looking to take advantage of the reinjured KP, BUT POSSIBLE, CAUGHT KOHAKU BY THE THROAT, MAYBE PLAYING POSSUM, AND--DRIVING, THAT BACK OF KOHAKU, INTO THAT STEEL RING POST, WITH AUTHORITY!!  
  
TAZZ: That is the POWER that Possible has in her small body, and pasrt of the fiesty temper she has in that small frame of her's. She is like Jessie in that respect. You don't know she has such power, until you FEEL it, and Kohaku just got known of that power right there.  
  
COLE: KP, getting back into the ring, and now, with Kohaku, on that ring apron, what is she fixing to do HERE?!  
  
TAZZ: Probably a flapjack suplex back into the ring here. OH MY -GOD-!!  
  
COLE: BUT KOAHAKU, REVERSED IT, INTO A MAKESHIFT POWERBOMB, ALL THE WAY OUT TO THE FLOOR, KP'S BACK, ALREADY MANGLED AFTER SUMMERSLAM, WAS JUST DRIVEN INTO THE OUTSIDE FLOOR!!  
  
TAZZ: That is the very first time I've ever seen Kohaku do something like that before, and that was a very dangerous way, as KP's neck just whacked right into the padding. That's not a forgiving place to be.  
  
COLE: This match, not over just yet. SEA Title is up for grabs tonight, and right now, the reigning SEA Champion, Kim Possible, is in all kinds of trouble.  
  
TAZZ: And Kohaku is in a zone of his own--LOOK OUT!!  
  
COLE: A LEGDROP OFF OF THE RING APRON, TWISTING HIS BODY, AND TAZZ, I THINK HE HURT HIMSELF AT THE TAIL END OF THAT MOVE!!  
  
TAZZ: HE PULLED A CHARLIE HORSE, IT LOOKS LIKE, MY GOD, THOSE THINGS SUCK, AND TO GET ONE OF THOSE IN THE MIDDLE OF A MATCH LIKE THIS!!   
  
COLE: AND JUST LIKE THAT, THIS MATCH, MAY HAVE BEEN TAKEN TO A LEVEL PLAYING FIELD HERE!!  
  
TAZZ: He cannot do those high flying manuvers as well right now, this match, is anyone's ball game right now.  
  
Close up of Kohaku's wincing face, and then to KP's right now limp body, laying face down.  
  
Cut to a commercial break, then return to the show with Kohaku slamming KP to the canvas, back in the ring.  
  
COLE: Welcome back. We are at the Joe in Detroit. This is SmackDown. The South East Asian Title is hanging in the balance. Koahku, the challenger, going to the ropes, having trouble with his speed right NOW, AND WHAT A SHOT WITH THAT SPINNING HEEL KICK TO THE BLOODY HEAD OF KIM POSSIBLE, THE CURRENT SEA CHAMPION, WHICH KOHAKU, has been working on, ever since they got back into the ring. Before the break, it was KP, [go to the double feature replay] that tried to go for a handspring hurricuranna, but Kohaku countered into this, all the way out to the floor, her head, being busted BACK open after her head met the steel barricade, the wound from the Japanese Death Match at Summerslam being busted open once again, and then, Kohaku went for this legdrop, but he pulled a muscle or maybe a charlie horse during that, and ever since then [back out of the double feature replay and back to full-screen live action] these two combatants, have been all over those respective parts of the body.  
  
TAZZ: And during the break, these two, have been going back and forth here. How badly do they want this title.  
  
COLE: The SEA Title was resurrected about a month and a half ago back at Vengeance, and since then, it's gotten some newfound attention and respect, and right now, we are seeing how much they want this title.  
  
TAZZ: In this business, you want anything you can get to show that you mean something to the company, to show that you earned something. Right now, Kohaku, with those sickening kicks to the breadbasket there of Possible, trying to knock some of that wind out of her, but you can see that is the leg he pulled that Charlie Horse on, and those things do NOT go away for a WHILE, Cole. I've pulled those before, and I can say from experience, those SUCK!!  
  
COLE: Kohaku, continuing this assult, what an elbow right to the face, and you don't think KP wants this thing just as bad? Look at the condition her face is in right now. She is bloodied up right now, and she is STILL going.  
  
TAZZ: That's the way she was at Summerslam, just it was worse at Summerslam than it is here right now, although it's not any better right now, I can guarantee you THAT, Cole. KP is a gutsy girl, the gutiest piece of work we've seen YET in the CWE, doing anything, and I mean ANYTHING, to win a match.  
  
COLE: Kohaku, to the turnbuckle, middle rope now, and going for a drop kick--BUT KP, OUT OF NOWHERE, CAUGHT KOHAKU--!!  
  
TAZZ: THAT VIPER KICK, AND THAT SENT KOHAKU COLLIDING WITH THE REFEREE, AND HE IS OUT!!  
  
COLE: REFEREE MIKE KIOTA IS DOWN, AND SO IS KOHAKU, AND NOW KIM POSSIBLE, IS ON THE ATTACK, NEAR SIDE, AND MAY GO FOR IT, THE KIMPROVER--AND IT CONNECTS!! KIM POSSIBLE, GOING TO FINISH OFF KOHAKU!!  
  
TAZZ: SHE'S COVERING HIM!! BUT THERE IS NO REFEREE!! YOU CAN COUNT TO ONE HUNDRED IF YOU WANTED TO RIGHT NOW!!  
  
COLE: KP, REALIZING---WAIT A MINUTE!!  
  
TAZZ: WHAT THE HELL?!! THE A-TRAIN?!!  
  
COLE: HE'S NOT EVEN SUPPOSED TO BE ON THE SMACKDOWN -BRAND-, BUT HE JUST RAN THE HELL OVER KP!!  
  
TAZZ: HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE ON THE RAW BRAND!! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!!  
  
COLE: THE THREE HUNDRED AND FIFTY POUNDER, GOING TO WORK ON THE RED-HAIRED BOMBSHELL, TO THE -TURN-BUCKLE, AND -SPLASHED- KP INTO THE TURNBUCKLE!!  
  
TAZZ: WHA--WHA--WH--AT THE HELL?!!  
  
CROWD: SHAVE YOUR BACK, SHAVE YOUR BACK,-- [they continue to chant]!!  
  
COLE: HOW THE HELL DID MR. MCMAHON PULL -THIS- OFF, AND THE WORST PART ABOUT THIS IS THAT KOHAKU, IS STARTING TO COME AROUND, AND SO IS MIKE KIOTA!! THE A-TRAIN, DOING THE DAMAGE, KOHAKU, LOOKING TO PICK UP THE SCRAPS!!  
  
TAZZ: AND THE SEA TITLE, IF HE CAN GET OVER THERE, AND HE DOES!! NOW KIOTA NEEDS TO WAKE UP!!  
  
COLE: LEG IS HOOKED!! KIOTA HAS COME TO, THERE'S ONE, COME ON, KP, KICK OUT!! C'MON!!  
  
TAZZ: WHAT IS GOING ON AROUND HERE?!  
  
COLE:----AND KP, GOT THE SHOULDER UP!!  
  
TAZZ: A-TRAIN IS IN A STATE OF DISBELIEF!! BUT WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?!!  
  
COLE: ALOT MORE QUESTIONS THAN ANSWERS!! I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW HOW MCMAHON PULLED -THIS- ONE OFF MYSELF!!  
  
TAZZ: How do you know it was Mr. McMahon that did this?  
  
COLE: This entire situation with KP and Mr. McMahon leaves too many suspicions, and the attack just now just made that suspicion strengthen. But now Kohaku, has to capalize, KP is damn near out of it.  
  
TAZZ: A-Train did a number on KP.   
  
COLE: But WHY?!!  
  
TAZZ: Exactly, GOOD POINT!! What is he even DOING here is a good question? He's not even on the right BRAND, let alone be out here to interfere in this match.  
  
COLE: Kohaku, going to do the Kohaku Driver, shot to the turnbuckle goes KP, and monkey-flip--BUT KP REVERSED IT INTO A FACEBUSTER, AND NOW, WITH ALL OF THAT PAIN, GOING TO END THIS---ANOTHER KIMPROVER, AND SHE FALLS INTO THE COVER, LEG IS HOOKED, THE COVER!!!------IT'S OVER!! KP RETAINS, BUT THERE ARE MORE QUESTIONS THAN ANSWERS HERE!!  
  
CHIMEL: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, YOUR WINNER OF THE MATCH, AND STILL CWE SOUTH EAST ASIAN CHAMPION, KIM POSSIBLE!! [crowd cheers]  
  
TAZZ: Possible is the victor, and the good news for her is that she is still the SEA Champion. But the bad news, is that we have the questions now. What the hell is the A-Train doing here?  
  
COLE: Remember, right before this match, Kim Possible bumped into Mr. McMahon, and the heated words between the two were not pleasing to McMahon. He had to be behind this, but how did he pull THIS off?  
  
TAZZ: He already snuck Goku away from the RAW Brand. Did he just do the same with the A-Train? Cole, I--I don't know.  
  
Cut to a commercial break, then come back.  
  
[start CWE PSA]  
  
ANN.: BODIES HAVE BEEN BRUISED!!  
  
/JR: IT AMAZES ME THAT THEY ARE STANDING AFTER THAT!!....HE DOESN'T HAVE A DAMN CLUE WHERE HE IS!!/  
  
/VENUS: I THOUGHT CASSIDY WAS KNOCKED OUT!!/  
  
/JESSIE: THEY TOLD ME, FROM MY CRACKED RIBS, I COULD BE DEAD!!/  
  
/MELISSA: I HAD MY KNEE TORN OUT OF SOCKET!!/  
  
ANN.: NECKS BROKEN!!  
  
/BUTCH: I HAD MY COLLAR BONE CRACKED TWICE IN THE SAME YEAR!!/  
  
ANN.: CAREERS ENDED IN AN INSTANT!! YES, THIS IS ENTERTAINMENT, BUT THE HAZARDS ARE REAL!!  
  
/COLE: HOW ARE THEY EVEN STILL STANDING?!/  
  
/TAZZ: SHE DOESN'T HAVE A CLUE WHERE THE HELL SHE IS AT?!!/  
  
ANN.: WHOEVER YOU ARE, WHATEVER YOU DO, -PLEASE-, -DON'T- TRY THIS AT HOME!!  
  
[end CWE PSA]  
  
Switch to the back, where the A-Train is laughing alongside Vince McMahon.  
  
VINCE: We got her GOOD, didn't we.  
  
A-TRAIN: WE CERTAINLY DID, VINNIE MAC!!  
  
VINCE: Now that we have her softened up, let go for the--!  
  
Justin shows up just a few seconds later, and he seems angry.  
  
JUSTIN: What the HELL, is all of THIS?!  
  
VINCE: What, didn't you LIKE this?   
  
JUSTIN: HELL NO I DIDN'T!! You think I'm glad to see you, bring in a 350 pound, half-shaven GORILLA, taking apart an important part, of my SmackDown Brand? You think I would be at joy to see KP's ribs, almost broken, because you don't know when to QUIT?! I saw you're act with Jedite and Catsy. That was SICK, man, and this has GOT to stop. That is why, I'm going to sign two matches, next week. One match, you, A-Train, since you are so wanting to get in on the SmackDown action, and it's obvious to me that Mr. McMahon has gotten you on board for this brand, let me make you a welcome wagon, you will NEVER FORGET!! AGAINST---TALPA, NEXT WEEK!!  
  
COLE: WOAH!!  
  
JUSTIN: And Vince, I am going to put Kim Possible in a match of her own next week, as well. This match, is going to be a match, with a stucture surrounding it. A fifteen foot high, steel cage. She will be facing someone, who she has been wanting to get her hands on for some time. Someone, who has tortured her ever since she first came into the CWE. And that person, is---VINCE, MCMAHON!!  
  
COLE: OH, MY, GOD!!  
  
JUSTIN: THAT'S RIGHT, 'VINNIE MAC'!! Next week, we will see, just how fast, you get put, in the damn ER! And personally, I want to see her KICK YOUR ASS NEXT WEEK!!  
  
He walks away. Vince and A-Train look disgusted.  
  
Switch back to ringside, where Rhyno's music comes on, and he comes out to the ring.  
  
COLE: WOW!! What a match for next week. Kim Possible, is going to FINALLY get her hands on Vince McMahon.   
  
CHIMEL: THE FOLLOWING CONTEST, SCHEDUALED FOR ONE FALL, IS FOR THE CWE INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPIONSHIP!! INTRODUCING FIRST, THE CHALLENGER, FROM DETROIT MICHIGAN, WEIGHING 275 POUNDS, RHYNO!!  
  
TAZZ: Tonight, CWE SmackDown is brought to you by Silent Hill 3, the scariest game yet to come out on the Playstation 2 Game Console, by Konami, out now, rated M for Mature.  
  
COLE: And by Taco Bell, reminding you to spice up the night.  
  
TAZZ: And by Sprite Remix. REMIX THE RULES, REMIX THE FLAVOR! REFRESH, RETHINK, -REMIX-!!  
  
COLE: And what matches we still have. Fatal Four Way still to come, but we have this one up next. Cassidy Strife, to put her IC Title [The Intercontinental Title Championship graphic comes on-screen] up for grabs against Rhyno, someone who has been a thorn in the side of Cass as of late.  
  
TAZZ: Rhyno is going to have his hands full, right here tonight, because Cassidy is something else, let me tell you.  
  
COLE: And, ladies and gentlemen, next week, we will be in Des Moines, Iowa. The Mark Of The Quad Cities for SmackDown, next Thursday. And what some matches we have for THERE!! The A-Train to go one on one with Talpa for next week, and we also heard now, that it is official. Inside of a 15 foot high, steel cage, Kim Possible, will FINALLY, get her hands, on the WWE owner, Mr. McMahon, and that is going to be, something to see.  
  
TAZZ: That is BIG, HUGE!! Nowhere to run for the boss, and KP, wanting to go after McMahon. He's going to be in some big trouble, next week.  
  
BG: I'M GOING UNDER/DROWNING IN YOU/I'M FALLING FOREVER/GOT TO BREAK THROUGH/I'M GOING UNDER  
  
Cassidy comes out to her new theme, "Going Under" by Evanescence.   
  
CHIMEL: AND HIS OPPONENT, FROM BOULDER, COLORADO, WEIGHING IN AT 254 POUNDS, SHE IS THE CWE INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION, CASSIDY, STRIFE!! [crowd cheers]  
  
COLE: Cassidy, who has been on a roll as of late, has a tough task ahead of her tonight, and here we go. The CWE Intercotinental Title, is on the line, and Cassidy, starting things out, right from the box, sholts to the head of Rhyno, to the far side goes the manbeast, ducks underneath a clothesline by Rhyno, what a beautiful drop kick by Cassidy, and now a hip toss, arm drag, Cassidy, making Rhyno know who he's in the ring with, to the near side, and Cassidy, TO THE AIR--BUT RHYNO COUNTERED INTO A HUGE POWERSLAM!!  
  
TAZZ: What a powerslam, COVER!!  
  
COLE: But Cassidy, gets out of that at one, quick kickout that time. And now Rhyno, stomping away at Cassidy, BUT LOOK AT THIS!! From the mat, head scissors, that was unique. And now Cassidy, back up, taking it to Rhyno, to the TURNBUCKLE, AND NOW--BACK HURRICURANNA!!  
  
TAZZ: Cassidy is just so quick and all OVER that ring. No matter how powerful you are, when you're in there with someone as quick on their feet as Cassidy is, you better be on your toes, because if you are not, she will capalize on each and every mistake.  
  
COLE: And now Cassidy, showing off how good she is, to the middle turnBUCKLE, WHAT A BACK KICK FROM THE MIDDLE TURNBUCKLE, CAUGHT RHYNO SQUARE IN THE FACE, and now back to the turnbuckle, to the top now.  
  
TAZZ: This is where she is so deadly, with this air game, LOOK OUT!!  
  
COLE: A CORKSCREW MOONSAULT, CATCHING RHYNO, DEAD CENTER!! COVER, IC TITLE ON THE -LINE-, and Rhyno, gets the shoulder up.  
  
TAZZ: Once again, Cassidy, an air specialist. Doing that corkscrew moonsault right there, so hard to do at this point in the match.  
  
COLE: Cassidy, gets Rhyno back to his feet, to the near side, and Rhyno, blocks the hip-toss, to the shoulder of Rhyno--SHOULDER BREAKER THERE, and now Rhyno, sending Cassidy into the corner, and with a head of STEAM, AND CASSIDY, GETS MAULED BY RHYNO!!  
  
TAZZ: Rhyno, using that power now, a little bit upset that he was almost taken out of his game early here--oh my -God-!  
  
COLE: Those chops, going right for the sternum, and now Rhyno, sending Cassidy into the corner, but putting on the brakes, up and over Rhyno, drop kick, sending Rhyno into the turnbuckle, LOOK-AT-THIS!! BELLY-TO-BACK SUPLEX by Cassidy to Rhyno.  
  
TAZZ: And you don't see that alot from Cassidy. That was from the momentum that Rhyno had from the turnbuckle hit. Nice way to chain together that move at the end there.  
  
COLE: Cassidy, going to the ropes, and a FLIP LEGDROP, and now a cover, hooking the outside LEG, and Rhyno, again, gets the shoulder up.  
  
TAZZ: Right now, Cassidy is doing the right thing. Going right for her specialty, which is these air tactics, keeping Rhyno gussing what she will do next, throwing him right out of his game plan.  
  
COLE: And that is what she is doing here, the Intercontinental Title is on the line in this match. Cassidy, back up with Rhyno, knees to the midsection, but Rhyno, caought that second one, and down, fisherman's suplex, TWO, AND we ALMOST had a new IC Champion right there.  
  
TAZZ: That element of surprise almost catching Cassidy off guard there.   
  
COLE: Cassidy, trying to get back up here, and now Rhyno--!  
  
TAZZ: Oh boy, it's gonna be Gore time--!  
  
COLE: WAIT A MINUTE!! THAT'S DOMINIQUE!! AND--WITH THAT IC TITLE, JUST CLOBBERED RHYNO WITH IT, THE REFEREE DIDN'T SEE IT, AND NOW CASSIDY, BACK UP!!  
  
TAZZ: DOMINIQUE JUST CLOBBERED RHYNO WITH THAT THING!! WHY DID SHE DO THAT?!!  
  
COLE: I HAVE NO CLUE, BUT RIGHT NOW, IT SEEMS THAT CASSIDY IS GOING TO LOOK TO TAKE ADVANTAGE--WAIT A MINUTE!! DOMNIQUE JUST CAME IN THE RING, AND CLOBBERED CASSIDY WITH THAT THING, AS WELL!!  
  
TAZZ: WHAT THE HELL?!!!  
  
COLE: DOMINIQU HAS LAID OUT BOTH CASSIDY AND RHYNO!! WHY IN THE HELL IS DOMINIQUE, DOING THIS?!!  
  
TAZZ: I DON'T KNOW, COLE!!  
  
COLE: Well, the ref has called for the bell, this match has been thrown out, and the Gung-Ho, has the mic.  
  
TAZZ: First time we are going to hear her speak.  
  
DOMINIQUE: HEY, CASSIDY, YOU FORGOT SOMEONE!! ME, AND YOU HAVE SOMETHING I WANT!! YOU'RE TITLE!! YOU'RE NOT DESERVING OF THIS TITLE!! YOU THINK YOU'RE SUCH AN AIR SPECIALIST?!! I WANT A MATCH FOR THIS TITLE, ANYTIME, ANYPLACE!!  
  
??: WOAH WOAH WOAH!!  
  
COLE: Justin, on the Titantron.  
  
JUSTIN: I've been watching this in the back, and Dominque, I think you HAVE proven yourself worthy of getting some kind of title shot. But you see, in making your statement, you ruined this match, so I'm going to make it a little bit of a different statute. It will be you versus Cassidy---VERSUS RHYNO, TWO WEEKS FROM NOW--!!  
  
COLE: WAIT A MINUTE!!  
  
JUSTIN: In a TRIPLE THREAT MATCH, FOR THE CWE INTERCONTINENTAL TITLE!!  
  
COLE: TWO WEEKS FROM NOW, THE CWE IC TITLE, TRIPLE THREAT!! WHAT A HELL OF A NIGHT THAT IS GOING TO BE!!   
  
TAZZ: But Dominique cannot be happy about Rhyno being involved in that decision.  
  
SD match graphics and avitars start with the SD theme instumental playing.  
  
COLE: COMING UP NEXT, THOUGH, THE FATAL FOUR WAY FOR THE NUMBER ONE CONTENDERSHIP FOR THE CWE TITLE!! NARAKU, MISTY WATERFLOWER, ASHELY BERYL, AND THE UNDERTAKER, ALL BUYING FOR THAT TOP SPOT, WINNER TO MEET JESSIE IN TWO WEEKS FROM THE PEPSI CENTER IN DENVER!! WHO WILL GET IT?! WE WILL FIND OUT, NEXT!!  
  
Switch to the back, where Jessie comes into Justin's office, a LITTLE miffed.  
  
JESSIE: Justin, what the hell are you THINKING?!!  
  
JUSTIN: WOAH, Jess, CALM DOWN!! What is the problem?  
  
JESSIE: You want to put Vince McMahon and KP, in a steel cage, so she will beat the living CRAP out of McMahon?  
  
JUSTIN: Yeah. And--?!  
  
JESSIE: And you just FORGOT, that I'VE been wanting to get my hands on him, for the past two YEARS!! Have you ever thought of THAT?!  
  
JUSTIN: Actually, I did when I came back in here after booking it. And you wanna know something, I CAN work something out with you here. Maybe you can still be a part of it. So, next week, steel cage match. Kim Possible vs. Vince McMahon--WITH JESSIE MALOR, AS THE SPECIAL GUEST REFEREE!!  
  
COLE: OH MY!!  
  
JUSTIN: And you can do whatever you want as the ref, because, well, who's going to disqualify THE REF?!  
  
JESSIE: You know, that sounds a bit better now. Thank you, Justin.  
  
She exits the office. Justin is seen with a smile on his face.  
  
They go to a commercial break, then come back.  
  
SD match graphics and avitars start with the SD theme instumental playing.  
  
COLE: Tazz, next week, we will have an abbrieviated SmackDown, to compensate for the WWE show next week, and what a night this will be. The A-Train will be in action, against Talpa for next week.  
  
TAZZ: The A-Train, coming onto the SmackDown Brand earlier on for reasons unknown, and from ways unknown, and DP, decided to take advantage of the situation. This is going to be a good one.  
  
COLE: And how about this one, Tazz? This one was just announced for next week. Giovanni, to go one on one against Mike 'Drep' Hall, in a street fight.  
  
TAZZ: And hopefully, during that time next week, we will get to the bottom, of this entire thing about Giovanni, being Ash's father. Meanwhile, Drep is in big ime trouble with that one.  
  
COLE: And speaking of trouble, this one is going to be the main event, DP made this one earlier tonight. Kim Possible, is set to go one on one, with Vince McMahon, and the news we heard moments ago, Jessie Malor, the CWE Champion, will be the special guest referee, in THIS one.  
  
TAZZ: Oh my God, now McMahon really IS in trouble right now. Something is going to go down in this one. Justin just CONTINUES to punish Mr. McMahon, and I have to say, after everything he has done, he DEFINITLY deserves it.  
  
Come back to ringside.  
  
BG: PREPARE FOR TROUBLE/MAKE IT DOUBLE/  
  
COLE: WAIT A MINUTE!! What is SHE doing coming out here NOW!!  
  
BG: (Wake me up)/Wake me up inside/(I can't wake up)/Wake me up inside/(Save me)/Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
She goes to the ring with the crowd getting deafening.  
  
TAZZ: What the hell?  
  
COLE: What else is gonna happen here tonight? We have a Fatal-Four Way match for the number one contendership, what brings Jessie out here I have no idea.  
  
TAZZ: Well, it seems that she is coming near here. Maybe coming out here to get a front row seat maybe.  
  
COLE: The Shining Light, coming out here to join us for some guest commentatary. Welcome, Jess. [he shakes her hand, and Tazz does the same after].  
  
TAZZ: I can't believe it. Jess, right beside me, welcome Jess.  
  
JESSIE: [getting her head set on and sitting down in her chair] Glad to be here with you, Tazz, Michael Cole.  
  
COLE: Glad you could join us as we get set, for this Fatal Four Way matchup to determine who will be your opponent in two weeks time for that CWE Title.  
  
JESSIE: I'll tell you what, who DOESN'T want to come after THIS thing right here.  
  
BG: My hurt inside is fading/This sh*t's gone way too far/All this time I've been waiting/Oh I cannot greave anymore   
  
CHIMEL: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE FOLLOWING CONTEST IS A FATAL FOUR WAY MATCH TO DETERMINE THE NUMBER ONE CONTENDER FOR THE CWE CHAMPIONSHIP WITH NO DISQUALIFICATION, AND IS SCHEDULED FOR ONE FALL!! INTRODUCING FIRST, THE CHAMPION, FROM CERULEAN CITY, MICHIGAN, SHE WEIGHS IN AT 199 POUNDS, MISTY, WATERFLOWER!! [crowd cheers]  
  
COLE: HERE'S THE THIRD PERSON IN THAT CONFRONTATION BETWEEN THE UNDERTAKER AND NARAKU LAST THURSDAY, FOR WHAT DID JUSTIN DILLIHAY, LAST WEEK, PUT -HER- INTO THIS DAMN THING, I HAVE NO CLUE!!  
  
JESSIE: I'm not surprised. She put her body on the line at Summerslam. I was very much impressed with BOTH Misty and Kim Possible, in that thing, and apparently Justin did, as well, and gave Misty a chance.  
  
TAZZ: Exactly, and that's why I think that Misty should be in this, but more than that, Cole, you heard the Undertaker last week. If she wins your title, Jessie, she becomes the first ever grand slam champion IN the CWE.  
  
JESSIE: But she would have to go through me first, Tazz, and I won't make it easy for her to do this if she wins this thing.  
  
BG: Click, Click Boom. I'm coming down on the stereo, hear me on the radio, Click, click boom. I'm coming down with the new style and you know it's buck wild. Click, Click Boom.  
  
CHIMEL: AND THE OPPONENT, SHE IS FROM CLEVELAND, OHIO, WEIGHING IN AT 224 POUNDS, ASHELY BERYL!!  
  
COLE: Here comes the wild card in this thing, it was going to be a Triple Threat Match, but earlier tonight, Jess, you and Kim Possible, almost got into it, when Ashely Beryl came in, broke it up, and took care of it, but then, thanks to the help of Justin and Naraku, this match became a Fatal Four Way, and Ashely, is the wild card now.  
  
JESSIE: Cole, what happened earlier on between me and KP is over. It was nothing more than something that I should have taken care of the second that I made that mistake, and I take the responsibility for that.  
  
TAZZ: Thank God it IS over, because that was about to get scary there. Jess, who do you think is going to win this? Who would you rather face in the ring at Denver?  
  
JESSIE: I will be pleased to face any one of these four coming out here right now.  
  
BG: you came to see the mobscene/I know it isn't your scene [Naraku comes out to his new music, Marilyn Manson's "mOBSCENE"]  
  
CHIMEL: AND THEIR OPPONENT, FROM PARTS UNKNOWN, WEIGHING IN AT 376 POUNDS, NARAKU!!  
  
JESSIE: Now HERE'S a guy I would want to face in two weeks. Naraku.  
  
COLE: This is the guy who tried to screw you out of that very title.  
  
JESSIE: The key word there. TRIED!! He didn't do it, and that, my friend, is all that matters.  
  
TAZZ: But you have to admit, he had you into a corner there, Jessie.  
  
JESSIE: Yeah, he did, but remember, I never saw him coming. He hit me from BEHIND, and that is the way of a COWARD. You want to come after me, I will take you on, but you take me on in my FACE! You make it a FAIR fight, now some punk-ass way out of a cheap shot. I would never take someone out from behind.  
  
COLE: If Naraku wins this thing tonight, you're going to be very well focused, I would suspect.  
  
JESSIE: I take every match seriously, Michael. You know that, and everyone else knows that.  
  
BG: [funeral gong] DEAD MAN WALKIN/YOU'VE DONE IT NOW/YOU'VE GONE AND MADE A BIG MISTAKE/AND I CAN'T ALLOW/YOU TO THINK YOU CAN JUST WALK AWAY  
  
CHIMEL: AND THEIR OPPONENT, FROM DEATH VALLEY, NEVADA, WEIGHING IN AT 318 POUNDS, THE UNDERTAKER!!  
  
TAZZ: AND HERE COMES BIG, EVIL!!  
  
JESSIE: I HAVE THE UPMOST RESPECT FOR HIM!! HE IS A VERY WELL RESPECTED VETERAN, HE KNOWS WHAT HE IS DOING, AND IF HE WINS, IT WOULD BE AN HONOR TO FACE HIM, FOR THIS GOLD!!  
  
COLE: But he will have to get past these three other, hungry individuals, all wanting, that spot, in two weeks, and HERE WE GO!!  
  
JESSIE: We're going to find out right now.  
  
COLE: AND LOOK AT THIS!! ALL THREE OF THE OTHERS, GOING AFTER NARAKU, NARAKU, IS BEING TRIPLE TEAMED HERE!!  
  
TAZZ: JUST BEATING DOWN ON NARAKU RIGHT NOW, TRYING TO GET THE BIGGER GUY OUT OF IT!!  
  
COLE: REMEMBER, FIRST PERSON TO SCORE A PINFALL OR A SUBMISSION, WILL WIN THIS THING, YOU DO NOT HAVE TO BE PINNED TO LOSE!!  
  
JESSIE: And that is what makes this so damn tough for all four of them. They have to keep on their toes for a beat down, AND to watch for a pin from the other guy. I've been in Fatal Four Ways, and if you thought winning a Triple Threat is tough, imagine throwing one more guy in there.  
  
TAZZ: Very good point right there, Jessie. Right now the Undertaker and Naraku, going to the far outside here.  
  
COLE: No disqualifications here, and UnderTAKER, DRIVES NARAKU, RIGHT INTO THAT STEEL RING POST!!  
  
JESSIE: The Undertaker want it badly, I can see that. Looks like Naraku got WHACKED!!  
  
COLE: Meanwhile, in the ring, these two, going after each other, Misty and Ashely, these two have had their share of MATCHES, Ashely ramming Misty into the turnbuckle, LOOK AT THIS, RIGHT INTO THE MONKEY FLIP----AND A HELL OF A CLOTHESLINE, to the cover, shoulders anre DOWN, but the Undertaker, made the save, to save HIMSELF, remember, if Ashely were to get the three, the match is over. You have to be the one to score the first pinfall to win.  
  
TAZZ: Exactly RIGHT there, Cole, and definitly, the Undertaker, wants that shot for HIMSELF!! Don't think he did that to save Misty, AND DON'T THINK ASHELY DID THAT FOR ANYONE BUT HERSELF, EITHER!!  
  
COLE: Shoulder block to the knee of the Undertaker, smart move by Ashely.  
  
JESSIE: She only learned from the best, her mother.  
  
COLE: She will be back here next week, that laser surgery, took more time than expected--AOH HOA!! WHAT A SHOT TO THE KIDNEYS OF MISTY BY NARA-KU-, AND INTO THE BELLY TO BELLY!!  
  
JESSIE: I thought he was going to try for the Overkill there.  
  
COLE: SHOULDERS ARE -DOWN-, BUT Ashely, made the save--OH MY -GOD-, WHAT A ROUNDHOUSE BY ASHELY ON NARAKU, DID YOU HEAR   
  
-THAT-?!!  
  
JESSIE: DAMN!! Ashely took some advantage, all right.  
  
TAZZ: That shot rang MY ears. WOW!!  
  
COLE: Remember, it was Naraku who attacked Ashely last month, and then try to make KP think that it was Misty who perputrated the attack, just so they would execute each other even MORE at Summerslam.  
  
JESSIE: I don't think they NEEDED that boost. They would've put on a show regardless, just as these four are doing right now.  
  
TAZZ: Right now, side headlock by Big Evil on the Hardcore Princess, Misty is, uhh, holding her OWN here--OH MY GOD!!  
  
COLE: NARAKU JUST LEVELED ASHELY WITH THAT SPINEBUSTER, AND THE UNDERTAKER DID THE SAME WITH MISTY, BUT HERE'S THE PROBLEM!! THE UNDERTAKER CAN'T LET NARAKU GET THE COVER, AND NARAKU CAN'T LET THE UNDERTAKER GET THE COVER, and LOOK AT THIS!! The Undertaker, with knees to the midsection of Naraku, oh, LOOK OUT!!  
  
TAZZ: SIDEWALK -SLAM-!!  
  
COLE: CONNECTS!!  
  
JESSIE: He could be the one.  
  
COLE: Shoulders are DOWN, but Naraku, kicked out of that at two.  
  
TAZZ: What a match this is so far here. All four contenders, trying tooutsmart the others.  
  
JESSIE: Here's comes vintage Misty.  
  
COLE: Coming out here for that steel chair, remember, no disqualifications, itr's perfectly legal in this thing---AND ONTO THE HEAD OF NARAKU, MISTY JUST RANG HIS BELLS, AND ANOTHER SHOT---BUT THE UNDERTAKER, THAT BIG BOOT, JUST KICKED THAT CHAIR RIGHT INTO THE FACE OF MISTY!!  
  
TAZZ: But look at ASHELLLY!!  
  
COLE: WHAT A TORNADO DDT ON THE CHAIR, THE MOMENTUM ALLOWING HER TO DO THAT TO BIG EVIL, COVER, ASHLEY COULD -DO- IT, BUT Misty, made the save, how in the HELL, did she get up from that shot that fast?  
  
JESSIE: She is the Hardcore Princess. She is so USED to it. I've fought her MANY times, and it's hard to KEEP her down. It's no wonder that KP got taken to her limit with her. She's is SO tough, and so gutsy. I hope that they have that rematch REAL soon.  
  
COLE: That was some contest at Summerslam, and this tonight, may be shades of how Summerslam WAS, AND MISTY, JUST LAUNCHED HERSELF FROM THE CHAIR, RIGHT INTO THE FACE WITH THAT SPINNING HEEL KICK, ON NARAKU!!  
  
TAZZ: [chuckling a bit] Oh my GOD, shades of Jerry Lynn there. She can FLY, too. Not afraid to go for that big risk manuver.  
  
JESSIE: You can't keep her down for too long. She WILL NOT QUIT!!  
  
COLE: And the Undertaker, remember, every man and woman for themselves, the first person to score a pinfall or submisson, wins the match, and goes into SmackDown, two weeks from tonight, to face you, Jessie, for that CWE Title.  
  
JESSIE: And I fought like HELL to get this, just as all four of them in that ring right now, are fighting to get that top spot. This is not just a strap with fancy things on it. It shows that you MEAN something to this business. And they know it, I know it. It has been my DREAM to get to this point, and I'll be DAMNED if anyone is going to try to take me away, from that top spot, without a fight.  
  
COLE: I bet these four will be looking for nothing less from you if they win this thing tonight, as the Undertaker, with a meeting of the MINDS on Ashely and Misty.  
  
TAZZ: I don't think that was the way that they wanted their minds to meet--WOAH MAN!!  
  
COLE: NARAKU, MAY BE SETTING THE UNDERTAKER UP FOR THE OVERKILL, BUT LOOK AT MISTY, AND WHAT SHE JUST GAVE ASHELY!!  
  
TAZZ: BOTH OF THEM HAVE STEEL CHAIRS RIGHT NOW, AND THEY HAVE BAD INTENTIONS WITH -THEM-!! OH MY -GOD-!!  
  
COLE: DOUBLE THE HIT, ASHELY AND MISTY MADE A STEEL CHAIR -SANDWICH-, OUT OF NARAKU---AND UNDRTAKER, DOUBLE CLOTHESLINE ON BOTH ASHELY AND MISTY!!  
  
JESSIE: How badly do they want a shot at my title.  
  
COLE: The Undertaker, though, trying to get to one of the bodies to make a cover, and ON NARAKU, THE UNDERTAKER COULD -DO- IT, BUT NARAKU, AGAIN, SAVES HIMSELF, THE RIGHT SHOULDER, POPPED UP!!  
  
TAZZ: Can you BELIEVE this, Jessie. They all want a shot at YOUR title. This is the type of competition you are going to have to deal with in fourteen days.  
  
JESSIE: And I hope this is the type of drive they will have when they face me, because I won't expect anything less.  
  
COLE: And now the Undertaker, being caught by Ashely and Misty, oh no.  
  
JESSIE: Could be a wishbone, these HURT!!  
  
TAZZ: Especially if you're a MAN!! Oh my GOD, that's gotta suck.  
  
COLE: They would make a good tag team, but this isn't a tag match. This is a Fatal Four way, for the Cnumber one contendership, winner to meet the CWE Champion in fourteen days. Who is it going to be?  
  
They go to their final commercial break, then come back.  
  
COLE: Back at the Joe in Detroit on SmackDown, fatal four way to determine the number one contender for the CWE Championship in fourteen days on the SmackDown from Dever, Colorado, the Pepsi Center, and right now, the UNDERTAKER, JUST TOSSED ASHELY TO THE OUTSIDE HERE, AND NOW MISTY, WITH THAT DROP KICK TO THE KNEE OF THE UNDERTAKER!! This is no disqualification, and Jessie Malor, the current CWE Champion, is joining us for some color commentary here.  
  
TAZZ: And right now, Jessie, you have to wonder, just how badly are you going to have to fight to keep that gold around your waist in just two weeks time.  
  
JESSIE: I will fight until I cannot fight anymore. I am not afraid to give it everything that I have. Like I said before, I fought hard to fulfill my dream, and I'm not going to give up my top spot, without a fight, and that is what I am going to give the winner of this thing, and I expct them to give nothing less to me.  
  
COLE: And remember, next week on SmackDown--OHH MY, THAT TRASH CAN LID TO THE HEAD OF NARAKU, AND LOOK-AT-THIS!! BACK AND FORTH WITH THOSE TRASH CAN LIDS, LIKE A TENNIS MATCH, MISTY AND BIG EVIL, TAKING IT TO NARAKU!! AND--OH MY GOD, A BIG CLOTHESLINE, THAT'S LIKE WALKING RIGHT INTO A BRICK WALL!!  
  
JESSIE: A brick WALL that was the Undertaker, man. Straight up veteran, and I would be honored to face that guy in two weeks time.  
  
COLE: As I was saying before, though, Jess, NEXT week, you are the special guest referee in that steel cage match, Mr. McMahon against Kim Possible, and I have to ask, what do you hope will happen in that match?  
  
JESSIE: I hope that KP breaks McMahon in HALF!! I only wish I was the one that was in KP's place.  
  
TAZZ: Well, you get the chance to call the match as you see fit. Like Justin said, who is going to disqualify the REF in that?  
  
JESSIE: Absolutly NO ONE, and I am going to make SURE, that Vince gets his ass KICKED, just like Naraku is getting HIS kicked, right now.  
  
COLE: Being double teamed by Ashely and the Undertaker here, but wait a minute. Look at Misty here. Where is SHE going?  
  
TAZZ: Far side, LOOK OUT!!  
  
COLE: HIGH CROSS BODY, TAKING OUT ALL THREE IDIVIDUALS, AND RIGHT NOW, MISTY, HAS A HUGE UPPER HAND!!  
  
JESSIE: I don't think Misty is through with the punishment, either.  
  
TAZZ: She's going to the outside, and under the ring for something.  
  
COLE: Misty, looking for something, and [she pulls out---A LADDER!!] Oh my God. OH, MY, GOD!!!  
  
JESSIE: Here we go AGAIN!!  
  
COLE: REMEMBER THE LAST TIME MISTY USED A LADDER?! IT WAS AT SUMMERSLAM, AND WHEN THEY WENT TO THE TOP, KP AND MISTY ENDED UP BEING SUPERPLEXED OFF THE LADDER, THROUGH THE RING, AND A BOMB WENT OFF IN THEIR FACES AS THEY WERE GOING THROUGH THE RING!! GOD KNOWS WHAT SHE WANTS TO DO WITH THAT DAMN LADDER -THIS- TIME!!  
  
TAZZ: Misty is feeling this right now. I don't know what the hell she could do with a ladder that she DIDN'T do at Summerslam, but we are going to find out.  
  
JESSIE: And there's three others instead of just one that she has to contend with this time around.  
  
COLE: Good POINT, as Misty, sets up that ladder, and now Ashely, a head of STEAM, AND MISTY, LIFTED UP ASHELY AND DROPPED HER, RIGHT ONTO THAT LADDER, SHE'S LUCKY THAT LADDER DIDN'T COLLAPSE---BUT THE UNDERTAKER, PUNCHING MISTY, RIGHT INTO THE LADDER, AND -THAT- MADE IT COLLAPSE!!  
  
TAZZ: Smart move by the Undertaker, and that's not all he's doing.  
  
COLE: The Undertaker, getting that ladder into his hands, what is he going to do HERE?  
  
JESSIE: SWING, BATTA BATTA BATTA!!  
  
COLE: THE UNDERTAKER, WHACKED ASHELY IN THE HEAD WITH THAT STEEL LADDER, AND NOW MISTY, HAVING THAT LADDER, DROP KICKED RIGHT INTO HER BODY, SHE'S GOING TO THE OUTSIDE, AND NOW NARAKU, COMING BACK INTO THE RING, AND NOW THE UNDERTAKER, HOPING TO TAKE ADVANTAGE, ASHELY IS OUT OF IT, AND SO IS MISTY---UNDERTAKER!!  
  
TAZZ: CHOKESLAM, COMING UP ON NARAKU!!  
  
JESSIE: GOING FOR THE -RIDE-!!  
  
COLE: AND NOW THE UNDERTAKER, HAS THIS GOING HIS WAY!! AND NOW NARAKU, UH OH!!  
  
JESSIE: ON THAT LADDER!! THE LAST RIDE!!  
  
TAZZ: DAMN STRAIGHT, JESS!! NARAKU MAY BE SETTING HIM UP FOR THE BIGGEST RIDE OF HIS LIFE, HERE IT COMES!!  
  
COLE:--AND UNDERTAKER, CONNECTS, ON THAT STEEL LADDER, LEG IS HOOKED!! BRIAN HEBNER, COUNTING DOWN---AND THE UNDERTAKER, HAS DONE IT!! BOTH MISTY AND ASHELY WERE TAKEN OUT BY THE STEEL LADDER, AND THE UNDERTAKER, TOOK ADVANTAGE OF MISTY'S RASH DECISION TO BRING OUT THAT LADDER!!  
  
CHIMEL: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, YOUR WINNER OF THE MATCH, AND THE NUMBER ONE CONTENDER FOR THE CWE CHAMPIONSHIP, THE UNDERTAKER!!  
  
JESSIE: HE GETS THE SHOT OF A LIFETIME, MAN!! IT'LL BE AN HONOR TO FIGHT HIM FOR MY TITLE!!   
  
COLE: WELL, JESSIE IS CEARLY FOCUSED ON NEXT WEEK, AS SHE IS TAKING OFF HER HEADSET, AND HEADING TO THE RING!! JESSIE WILL FACE THE UNDERTAKER, IN TWO WEEKS, AND NEXT WEEK, SHE HAS ANOTHER TASK!! SPECIAL GUEST REFEREE, FOR THE STEEL CAGE MATCH, KIM POSSIBLE, TO MEET MR. MCMAHON IN THAT ONE!!  
  
TAZZ; RIGHT NOW, JESSIE IS CONGRADULATING THE UNDERTAKER!! THEY HAVE TWO WEEK TO PREPARE FOR THAT ONE--WHAT THE HELL?!!  
  
COLE: WAIT A MINUTE, GOKU, FROM OUT OF NOWHERE, STRUCK JESSIE, AGAIN, IN THE BACK!!  
  
TAZZ: WHERE THE HELL DID HE COME FROM?!!  
  
COLE: I HAVE NO CLUE, BUT THE UNDERTAKER, HELPING OUT JESSIE--WAIT A MINUTE!! THAT DAMN A-TRAIN!! WE SAW HIM -EARLIER-, AND NOW THE 350 POUNDER, BEATING THE HELL OUT OF THE -UNDERTAKER-, THAT PUMP KICK, SENDING UNDERTAKER TO THE MAT---AND A BACKBREAKER, BUT A-TRAIN, NOT LETTING GO!!  
  
TAZZ: THOSE MULTIPLE BACKBREAKERS, TAKING A TOLL ON THE DEADMAN!!  
  
CROWD: SHAVE YOUR BACK, SHAVE YOUR BACK,-- [they continue to chant]!!  
  
COLE: AND NOW THE A-TRAIN, HOPING TO ADD TO THIS CARNAGE!! JESSIE IS THE TARGET---BUT WAIT A MINUTE!! HERE COMES KP, IT WAS KP WHO GOT MAULED EARLIER ON BY THE A-TRAIN, HOPING TO GET RETRIBUTION!!  
  
TAZZ; DON'T MESS WITH POSSIBLE WHEN SHE IS ANGRY!!  
  
COLE: AND POSSIBLE---VIPER KICK, AND TAZZ, THAT JUST LAID THE 350 POUNDER OUT!!  
  
TAZZ: I DON'T BELIEVE IT!! SHE JUST LAID OUT THE A-TRAIN WITH THAT VIPER KICK---OH, DON'T TELL ME!!  
  
COLE: OH MY GOD, SHE IS GOING TO TRY TO LIFT THIS 350 POUNDER FOR THE---!!  
  
TAZZ: NO DAMN WAY!! SHE'S DOING IT!! OH MY -GOD-!!  
  
COLE: KIMPROVER ON THE A-TRAIN!!  
  
TAZZ: HO-LY, GEEZE, MAN!! THERE'S SOME -STRENGTH- IN THAT SPUNKY LITTLE BODY OF HER'S!! SHE DID THAT WITH -EASE-, COLE!!  
  
COLE: THE GIRL JUST LIFTED A 350 POUNDER LIKE IT WAS NOTHING--BUT GOKU, WITH SOMETHING INTO THE EYES OF KP, AND KP, HAS BEEN BLINDED!!!  
  
TAZZ: SHE DEFINITLY HAS NO IDEA WHERE SHE'S AT NOW!! SHE CAN'T SEE!!  
  
COLE: I DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT WAS, SOME KIND OF POWDER OR LIQUID OR SOMETHING, BUT KP, TRYING TO FEEL AS TO WHERE ANYTHING IS, AND SHE HAS JESSIE, BUT TAZZ, I DON'T THINK SHE KNOWS WHO SHE HAS---WAIT A MINUTE!! KIMPROVER ON JESSIE!! KIM POSSIBLE, JUST KIMPROVED JESSIE, BUT I DON'T THINK SHE KNEW WHO SHE WAS DOING THAT TO!!  
  
TAZZ: I BET SHE THOUGHT SHE WAS GOKU, AND TREATED HER AS SUCH, THAT WAS THE MOST VICIOUS KIMPROVER I'VE SEEM OUT OF HER YET, AS WELL!!  
  
COLE: AND NOW GOKU, SETTING KP UP, FOR THE---DRAGONBOMB!! AND IT CONNECTS!! GOKU, HAS EMERGED THE VICTOR IN THIS BRAWL!!  
  
TAZZ: SOME BODIES ARE LYING HERE RIGHT NOW, COLE!! I -STILL- CAN'T BELIEVE THAT KP DID THE KIMPROVER ON THE A-TRAIN!! BUT I ALSO CANNOT BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED AFTERWARDS!!   
  
COLE: LAST WEEK IT WAS JESSIE WHO ACCIDENTLY HIT KP IN THE HEAD WITH THE STEEL CHAIR!! THIS WEEK, KP, BEING BLINDED, KIMPROVING JESSIE, THINKING THAT IT WAS GOKU, I DON'T THINK KP EVEN KNOWS WHO SHE GOT IN THAT EXCHANGE!!  
  
TAZZ: IS THIS GOING TO AFFECT WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT WEEK IN THAT STEEL CAGE MATCH?!  
  
COLE: IN TWO WEEKS, JESSIE MEETS BIG EVIL FOR THE CWE TITLE, BUT A BIGGER QUESTION MARK, LOOMS OVER NEXT WEEK!! WHAT A HELL OF A NIGHT IT HAS BEEN TONIGHT!!   
  
TAZZ: THIS ONLY ADDS TO THE PROBLEMS NOW!! DILLIHAY MAY WANT TO RETHINK THIS DECISION ABOUT THE STEEL CAGE MATCH!! MCMAHON, COULD BE [copyright logos come on screen] LOVING, EVERY, SINGLE, MOMENT, OF, -THIS-!!  
  
They go off the air.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
CWE Entertainment  
  
________________________________________________________ 


	10. 8 28 2003

CWE SMACK DOWN (8.28.2003)  
  
WRITER AND OWNER: darkpower (darkpowrjd@aol.com)  
  
RATING: TV-14 DSVL  
  
DISCLAIMER: None of the characters are mine (besides my original characters), but the stories are all mine.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
RINGSIDE ANNOUNCERS  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Michael Cole  
  
Tazz  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
BACKSTAGE  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Josh Matthews  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
VENUE: Belle Center in Montreal, Ontario, Canada  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
ATTITUDE....ENTERTAINMENT....CWE!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
[flashback to Summerslam last Sunday]  
  
COLE: THIS CROWD IS ON THEIR FEET, ALMOST DEAFENING!! THE SHINING LIGHT, GAINING MUCH RESPECT, AND IT IS NO SECRET, AS TO WHO THEY WANT TO SEE AS CHAMPION WHEN THIS MATCH?UP IS DONE!!  
  
TAZZ: But the question is, can she do it?   
  
...COLE: Coming out here to the outside, and now? ohh. The steel chair, remember, no disqualification in this match-up, this is perfectly legal in this one...., no D-Q, WHAT A SHOT TO THE BACK OF GOKU WITH THAT STEEL CHAIR!!  
  
TAZZ: Jessie, taking advantage of the no DQ rule here, with the chair.  
  
COLE: Goku, trying to get back to his feet, Jessie, ready to meet his head, and introducing him to the chair, BUT GOKU, KICKS THE CHAIR INTO THE SKULL OF JESSIE....BIG TIME POWERSLAM!!  
  
TAZZ: THAT WAS A -HUGE- POWERSLAM BY JESSIE?!  
  
COLE: Wait a minute, where the hell is Jessie going here?  
  
TAZZ: ....ohh boy, that stage ladder will do for her....SENTON!!  
  
COLE: THE SENTON -SPLASH, FROM THE FIFTH RUNG OF THAT DAMN LADDER...Jess, with that hook kick--DRIVING GOKU'S HEAD INTO THE BARRICADE, AND NOW HAS THAT STEELCHAIR, AND LAYS THE THING OUT RIGHT NEAR HIM!!  
  
TAZZ: Jessie's going to try to finish off Goku right now.  
  
COLE: What does she want to do here? Jessie, with that half vertical -SUPLEX-  
  
TAZZ: She has that chair with her, Cole. She's looking to do something drastic, taking a chance??oh my --GOD-!!  
  
COLE: JESSIE DOES A LEGDROP, DRIVING THAT STEEL CHAIR INTO THE SKULL OF GOKU!!!  
  
....TAZZ: SHE'S SIGNALING FOR THE SHINING FLIP!!  
  
COLE: AND THIS COULD BE THE BIGGEST ONE--WAIT A MINUTE!! THAT DAMN NARAKU AGAIN!!  
  
TAZZ: WHAT THE HELL?!  
  
COLE: MAULING OVER JESSIE FROM BEHIND [the crowd is booing non stop]!!  
  
TAZZ: VINCE MCMAHON'S HIRED GUN!! AND THERE'S NO DISQUALIFICATION!! THERE'S NOT A DAMN THING KIOTA CAN DO ABOUT IT!!  
  
COLE: NARAKU, WITH THE--SIDEWALK SLAM ON JESSIE!! JESSIE WAS BLINDSIDED BY NARAKU, AND NOW NARAKU, MAY BE THE ONE THAT SCREWS JESSIE, OUT OF THE CWE CHAMPIONSHIP!!  
  
TAZZ: NARAKU HAS THAT CHAIR IN HIS HANDS, GOT IT IN THE RING ONCE AGAIN!!  
  
COLE: GOKU IS STILL OUT COLD FROM THAT SHOT BY THAT BARBED WIRE FISTED PUNCH, AND NARAKU??DDT ON THE DAMN STEEL CHAIR TO JESSIE!!  
  
TAZZ: THIS WAS ALL PLANNED OUT BY MR. MCMAHON, COLE, NO DOUBT ABOUT THAT!! MCMAHON DOES NOT WANT JESSIE TO HAVE THE TITLE!!  
  
COLE: AND NOW NARAKU, MAYBE GOING FOR THAT BEAR HUG SUPLEX HE CALLS THE OVERKILL,...--BUT JESSIE COUNTERS, WITH THAT LOW BLOW, BUT HOW MUCH DID THIS ATTACK TAKE OUT OF JESSIE!!  
  
TAZZ: She's taking a--oh boy! She's just collapsed on the canvas here. Jessie could be out of it.  
  
...COLE: GOKU, CRAWLING TO JESSIE, SHE MAY BE OUT OF IT, SHE MAY BE BUSTED OPEN AFTER THAT VICIOUS DDT INTO THE STEEL CHAIR!!...GOKU, CRAWLING, C'MON, JESSIE, GET UP!!  
  
TAZZ:....HERE'S THE COVER!!!  
  
COLE: THIS IS A DAMN SHAME, TWO---AND JESSIE, GOT THE SHOULDER UP!!!!!!  
  
....TAZZ: WHAT THE HELL IS MR. MCMAHON THINKING RIGHT NOW?!! HIS HIRED GUN COULDN'T GET THE WIN FOR GOKU!!  
  
COLE: ...JESSIE'S HEAD, NOW BUSTED OPEN!! THAT DDT INTO THE STEEL CHAIR BY NARAKU IS WHAT DID IT, AND NOW GOKU, GETTING JESSIE SET UP FOR THE DRAGONBOMB, ON THE STEEL CHAIR, IF HE HITS IT??BUT JESSIE, SHOVES GOKU INTO THE REFEREE, AND NOW KIOTA, IS OUT!!  
  
TAZZ: BEING OUT IS AN UNDERSTATEMENT!! KIOTA GOT SQUASHED AND IS NOW OUT LIKE A LIGHT!!  
  
COLE: AND NOW JESSIE, GOING TO--SPINEBUSTER, ON THE STEEL CHAIR!!  
  
TAZZ: This is getting to be a nerve-tester right now!  
  
COLE: NOTHING LIKE WHAT---OH MY GOD, NARAKU JUST RAN OVER JESSIE!!  
  
TAZZ: Jessie got blindsided again!   
  
COLE: This damn numbers game, catching up on Jessie--WAIT A MINUTE!!!!  
  
TAZZ: DARK DEMON EXTREME, TALPA!!  
  
COLE: AND NARAKU, HAS SEEN HIM, AND IS GOING OUT THERE, BUT TALPA, WHO HAD GOTTEN SCREWED BY MCMAHON!! NARAKU AND TALPA, SLUGGING OUT IN THE ENTRANCEWAY!!  
  
TAZZ: TALPA HAS A SCORE TO SETTLE WITH NARAKU, AND HE'S DOING IT---OH MY GOD!!  
  
COLE: TALPA, WITH THE---DARK DEMON DROP TO NARAKU, NEAR THE ENTRANCEWAY, ON THE STEEL GRATING!!  
  
TAZZ: AND NARAKU IS OUT!!  
  
COLE: Talpa, now, going back in the ring, and setting his sights on Goku!  
  
TAZZ: He's going to pay Goku back for stealing the title from him!  
  
COLE: GOKU, BACK UP--TALPA, GRABS HIM, AND---DARK DEMON DROP, ON THE STEEL CHAIR!!   
  
TAZZ: AND TALPA GOT OUT OF THE DAMN RING!!  
  
COLE: JESSIE, COMING TO, AND NOW SHE'S GOING TO SIGNAL FOR IT!!  
  
TAZZ: THE SHINING FLIP!!  
  
COLE: AND THE HANDS TO THE LEGS, AND THIS CROWD IS DEAFENING!  
  
TAZZ: GOKU MAY HAVE BEEN SCREWED BY TALPA, AND THIS COULD BE HIS UNDOING HERE TONIGHT!!  
  
COLE: JESSIE, SENDING GOKU TO THE FAR SIDE, LEAP FROG--SHINING FLIP, IN FULL MOTION!!  
  
TAZZ: WOAH!!! OHH MAN!! THE BEST DAMN HOISTERS UP I'VE SEEN FROM HER EVER!!  
  
COLE: AND JESSIE--SENDS HIM FLYING THROUGH THE AIR BACK DOWN TO THE CANVAS, AND NOW, SHE CAN FEEL IT!! NARAKU HAS BEEN TAKEN OUT, AND TALPA IS MAKING SURE, NO ONE ELSE INTERFERES IN THIS!!   
  
TAZZ: HERE SHE GOES---BLINDING LIGHT!!   
  
COLE: [starting to get hoarse in his voice] REFEREE MIKE KIOTA, IS COMING TO!! JESSIE, IS GETTING THE COVER!! LEG IS HOOKED!! THE COUNT, ONE!!  
  
TAZZ: C'MON, STAY DOWN!! GOKU IS OUT COLD!!  
  
COLE: TWO, THE LONGEST THREE SECONDS OF HER DAMN LIFE----THREE!!!!! THREE!!!! SHE DID IT!!! [Jessie's music plays as the crowd is very loud with cheers]  
  
TAZZ: [yelling the loudest he can in excitement] OH YEAH!!! SHE'S DONE IT!!!! LOOK AT THE LOOK ON HER FACE RIGHT NOW!!!! OH MY -GOD-!!!!  
  
CHIMEL: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, YOUR WINNER OF THE MATCH, AND, -NEEEW-, CWE CHAMPION, THE SHINING LIGHT, JESSIE, MALOR!!!  
  
TAZZ: HOLY CRAP!!!  
  
COLE: SHE'S DONE IT!! ...SHE TRIED LAST YEAR, BUT THE RIB INJURY INSTEAD ALMOST ENDED HER LIFE, BUT SHE WAS A FIGHTER, AND ONE MONTH, AFTER COMING OFF OF THE RIB INJURY, ONE MONTH, AFTER COMING BACK FROM WHAT COULD'VE BEEN HER CAREER ENDING AND LIFE ENDING INJURY, SHE GOT THE SHOT, SHE GOT THE SECOND CHANCE, AND SHE DIDN'T LET IT ESCAPE HER THIS TIME!!  
  
TAZZ: AND TALPA IS THE ONE WHO EVENED THE ODDS...MCMAHON SCREWED TALPA OUT OF THE BELT, GETTING GOKU WITH THE TITLE, BUT TALPA, GOT REVENGE, AND WHAT A WAY TO DO IT TOO!! JESSIE IS THE NEW CWE CHAMPION, AND DOES SHE EVER DESERVE IT!!  
  
COLE: ...THEY DOUBTED HER SINCE DAY ONE, BUT SHE PROVED THEM WRONG, TIME AND TIME AGAIN....SHE DESERVES THIS MOMENT!!! SHE DIDN'T QUIT, SHE DIDN'T LET ANY NAYSAYER GET TO HER, SHE KEPT IT REAL, AND SHE DESERVES THIS MOMENT, DESERVES EVERYTHING THAT SHE WORKED SO HARD TO GET IN HER LIFE, AND DAMN IT, SHE DESERVES THAT CWE CHAMPIONSHIP AROUND HER WASTE.!!  
  
TAZZ:....MY GOD, COLE, THIS IS GOING TO BE REMEMBERED AS ONE OF THE GREATEST SUMMERSLAM MOMENTS IN CWE HISTORY!!  
  
[end SS flashback]  
  
[Cue Smack Down intro]  
  
BG: UH UH/DEH DEH DEH/C'MON/UH/YEAH/DUCE/HEY YO/THIS IS MY LIFE/MY TIME/MY RIGHTS/MY RHYMES/MY GRIMES/MY STRUGGLE/HUSTLE'S SWEATIN AND MY BLOOD TOO/MY PREDATOR SMELLS FEAR AND I SMELL A LOT/MY COMPETITORS FLINCH SCARED/CAUSE THEY SMELT I WAS HOT/I WANT IT ALL THE EXCESS/THE SEX AND MUCH SUCCESS/STRESS SUCKS/I WANT IT ALL/NO LESS/C'MON  
  
[end Smack Down intro]  
  
The fans are on their feet in the Belle Center as the pyros go off, introducing what could be a HELL of a night on Smack Down tonight. After 10 seconds of this, Michael Cole begins commentary.  
  
COLE: THE BELLE CENTER IN MONTREAL, ONTARIO, IS ROCKING, AND WE ARE HERE TONIGHT ON SMACK DOWN, JUST FOUR DAYS REMOVED FROM SUMMERSLAM, AND WE CONGRAGULATE A NEW CHAMPION, JESSIE MALOR, SAW HER DREAM COME TRUE AT SUMMERSLAM, BUT COULD IT BE SHORT LIVED, BECAUSE SHE WILL HAVE TO CHRIS BENOIT FOR IT TONIGHT! MICHAEL COLE AND TAZZ AT RINGSIDE, AND TONIGHT, JESSIE'S REIGN AS CHAMPION MAKE COME TO A SCREECHING HALT JUST FOUR DAYS REMOVED FROM HER WIN [match screen graphics and avitars come onto the screen], AS SHE TAKES ON CHRIS BENOIT FOR THE CWE CHAMPIONSHIP, TONIGHT!!  
  
TAZZ: THIS IS GOING TO BE NOTHING SHORT OF BRUTAL, NOTHING SHORT OF INTENSE RIGHT HERE TONIGHT!! WINNING THE TITLE IS ONE THING!! -KEEPING- IT IS ANOTHER!!  
  
COLE: AND ALSO TONIGHT, WE HAVE A NEW CWE SOUTH EAST ASIAN CHAMPION, KIM POSSIBLE, AFTER WHAT COULD BE THE BEST JAPANESE DEATH MATCH EVER IN THE CWE, AND SHE IS HERE, AFTER SEVERAL STICHES TO HER HEAD, ALMOST 30 IN ALL, AS WELL AS OTHER INJURIES, AND IT WAS WORTH IT ALL!! SHE IS HERE, TONIGHT!!  
  
Smack Down logo wooshes on and off the screen, and back to ringside action we go.  
  
BG: PREPARE FOR TROUBLE/MAKE IT DOUBLE//How can you see into my eyes like open doors?/Leading you down into my core/Where I've become so numb/[she appears, back turned towards the entranceway. The crowd gets REALLY LOUD at this point] Without a soul/My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold/Until you find it there and lead it back home/[Jessie's arms go up and the pyros go off]/(Wake me up)/Wake me up inside/(I can't wake up)/Wake me up inside/(Save me)/Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
She goes to the ring with the crowd getting deafening.  
  
COLE: And THERE SHE IS!! She is with the CWE Championship title in her hand. Jessie Malor is the new CWE Champion, and what a hell of a match that was last Sunday, both Goku and Jessie gave it their all, and you can see that bandaged forehead, after she was busted open in that math, needing about 17 stiches in her forehead, and she earned her battle stripes, Tazz.  
  
TAZZ: No doubt that was one of the best nights of her life. That was some feat to accomplish in that ring last Sunday.  
  
COLE: And I said it before and I'll say it again. Jessie DESERVES that title, after everything that she has gone through. I don't think she sucks. I don't think she someone that should never get into the CWE ring. She is someone who worked hard to get that title, and I was truly proud of what I saw last Sunday.  
  
TAZZ: So was I, she was on FIRE last Sunday. And at one point during her time here in the CWE, I WAS one of those people who thought she shouldn't be in there. I thought she was going to get hurt in there. She had the heart and the desire, but I didn't think she had much else to prove, but Cole, I am SO glad that I was proven wrong, and I agree with you one hundred percent. She deserves that title, and if anyone now -still- doubts her, then shame on them.  
  
COLE: These fans, sold out tonight, are on their FEET here, congragulating the Shining Light on a tremendous victory.  
  
JESSIE: [after a few more moments of cheering] You know, when I came back to the CWE just a little over a month ago, I said that it felt so great to be back home here. But, you know, after last Sunday, I have to say, it DOESN'T feel great to be back home---IT FEELS EVEN BETTER!! [crowd cheers wildly once again]   
  
COLE: [laughing] I would SAY it does.  
  
TAZZ: ANYTHING would be better with THAT belt around her waist.  
  
JESSIE: You know, last Sunday, I thought it was going to happen again. One way, or another, it really felt like something would happen that would result in me getting screwed out of the CWE Championship, once again. Last year, that backbreaker on my ribs by Triple H, put me into a damn hospital bed, for eight months. And I was told that I would not live though the first month, then told I could never wrestle, and everything else. Then last Sunday, chance number two, and I thought that it would happen again, this time---BY THAT EVIL SON-OF-A-BITCH, NARAKU!! [crowd boos at Naraku's name being mentioned] But, you know, there is an old saying that goes around, time and time and time again. That saying, goes like, this. Fool me one. Shame on you. Fool me TWICE---SHAME ON ME!! And Vince, you weren't going to get me twice, oh NO!! This time, I was ready for you. You sicked Trip on me last time, giving HIM the title, and putting me on a gurney for eight long months, and you almost screwed me again. But you also learned of one MORE saying last night, and that is that PAYBACKS, ARE A BITCH!! [crowd cheers]  
  
COLE: That would be in the form of Talpa, who made sure that Naraku wouldn't succeed that night.  
  
TAZZ: Then procceded to take out Goku.  
  
JESSIE: And then, Goku, got taken, for the RIDE of his LIFE!! And then, the ref's count. One. Two. Three. [she pauses for a few seconds] That seemed like the longest three count I ever had to endure. But it happened. I became the new CWE Champion, even -I- couldn't believe it at first. You know, it was a dream of mine to come out here, with this belt along my waist. Well, consider this dream, officially REALIITY!!  
  
COLE: And it IS reality.  
  
JESSIE: And you know, it is also reality that I face someone tonight, a hometown hero tonight, for this very CWE Championship, and he goes by the name, of BENOIT!! [crowd marks out for Benoit]  
  
COLE: Oh, Jessie KNOWS it, all right.  
  
TAZZ: And knowing Canadians, they don't like ANYONE who goes against a hometown hero of their's.  
  
JESSIE: Now, I know how you people from Canada, love Benoit, and to be honest with you, I have full, one hundred percent respect for him. And tonight, it won't be a privlage to face him for this title. Oh no.--IT'LL BE AN -HONOR-, TO FACE BENOIT!! [crowd cheers wildly in agreement]  
  
COLE: AOH HOA!!  
  
TAZZ: An HONOR?! WOW!!  
  
JESSIE: But Chris, I am not going to go easy on you. I want to STAY champion, and I know that the people here tonight won't like it, but I want to STAY champion. But Benoit, I want you to also know, that I don't want you to go easy on ME, either.   
  
COLE: This is shaping up to be a good--!  
  
BENOIT's music comes on, and he comes out to MASSIVE pops from the crowds.  
  
TAZZ: Uh oh, Cole.   
  
COLE: And here comes the person who she will face later on TONIGHT for the title.  
  
TAZZ: And as I said before, winning the title is one thing, but KEEPING it is another story altogether, and right now, Benoit is hoping to make sure she knows that.  
  
COLE: Benoit won the number one contenders match last week against Talpa, and you have to wonder, Tazz. If Benoit can make Talpa tap out, imagine what could happen if he got Jessie into that same move, the Crippler Crossface.  
  
TAZZ: No doubt, ABOUT IT, these two, are going to have an intense match. Look at that staredown right now.  
  
COLE: Benoit wants to get that title, but Jessie, wants to stay the champion.  
  
BENOIT: Jessie, the new CWE Champion. The one person, that people said, would never do it. That sucked, that was overrated, that would never get to this point, in her career. Let me just say it right now, Jessie, they DESERVED, to be proven wrong. Because you are, without a shadow of a doubt, the best damn worker, I've EVER seen in my life, and I will say something right now. You say that you have all the respect in the world for me? Well, Jess, let me say, that I have full respect for YOU!! [crowd cheers]  
  
TAZZ: WOW!!  
  
BENOIT: And you say that these people here won't like it if you want to bring your game face to the table, in our match tonight? Girl, I WANT you, to bring your game face to the table tonight, because I don't want you to worry about these people, booing you because I'm their hometown favorite [crowd marks out for Benoit, cheering him]. Oh no, because you will KNOW, that you have gotten their respect and dedication, and you will be welcome in Canada, ANYTIME YOU WANT!! [crowd cheers again]. However, make no mistake about it--I WANT THAT CWE CHAMPIONSHIP, and later tonight, with all due respect, I want to win that title, and it would be an honor to face you for that title, and if everything goes according to plan, I will beat you, and the CWE Championship title, will go AROUND MY WAIST!!  
  
TAZZ: OHH MAN!!  
  
COLE: This is going to heat up in a HURRY!!  
  
JESSIE: You think so?  
  
BENOIT: I KNOW SO!!  
  
JESSIE: Well, we BOTH want to get this thing, and we boht have the respect of the people here, each other, and whoever would be watching at home tonight, so Benoit, let me say---MAY THE BEST--!  
  
BG: I can't feel/The way I did before/Don't turn your back on me/I won't be ignored/Time won't heal/This damage anymore/Don't turn your back on me/I won't be ignored   
  
Crowd boos WILDLY as Goku comes out near the entranceway.  
  
COLE: NOW what?  
  
TAZZ: The man who Jessie WON that title against last Sunday, Goku. He CANNOT be happy with what transpired last Sunday, Cole.  
  
COLE: It was Talpa that saved the day for Jessie, Naraku tried to screw her, but Talpa made sure that she left with the title intact, last Sunday.  
  
GOKU: WOAH WOAH WOAH!! Now, I was listening in the back to this LOVE FEST we have going here, and I have to say, that Benoit, should be facing ME for the title, NOT JESSIE!! [crowd boos] OH, SHUT UP!! YOU CANADIAN FREAKS, SHOULD REALIZE, THAT I'M THE TRUE ATHLETE OUT HERE RIGHT NOW, NOW SOME WASHED UP HAS BEEN LIKE BENOIT, AND MOST DEFINITLY NOT A FEMALE FLUKE-OF-A-CHAMPION IN JESSIE, SOMEONE WHO SHOULD'VE NEVER EMBRACED A CWE RING!! [crowd boos wildly]  
  
CROWD: ASSHOLE, ASSHOLE, ASSHOLE,--!  
  
COLE: UH OH!!  
  
TAZZ: Goku has this crowd rowed up against him here, and for good reason.  
  
GOKU: Jessie, yeah, I know about your so-called 'RIB-INJURY', or should I say, EXCUSE, to run away, because you know, the CWE is no place, for Pokemon SLUTS, who can't wrestle worth CRAP, and you know, that you suck. Take a look around you. You think that just because you look like a ten cent PROSITUTE who is getting ovations from these IDIOTS in this slum-infested country [crowd boos], you think that you can hang with me. You're sadly mistaken, Jessie. You're nothing more than a PAPER CHAMPION, YOU UGLY, STANKY, NO GOOD WHORE!! [crowd boos]  
  
TAZZ: Goku, umm, not too happy with Jessie, these fans not happy with Goku right now.  
  
COLE: Goku, certainly happy--oh, hold on here.  
  
JESSIE: You know, Goku, you never learn, do you? How many times has it been now, that I have kicked your ass, huh? How many times? About three, four, maybe, within this past MONTH?! And you're STILL out here, talking trash to me. Why? Because you can't handle the fact, that I beat you, last Sunday, THAT'S WHY!! And you know something, if you want me to do it AGAIN, I WON'T DENY YOU, COME OUT HERE, AND WE'LL--!!  
  
BENOIT: WOAH WOAH!! Hold on here, Jess. It seems that Goku is a whiny little bitch [crowd cheers], and he cannot get it through his thick head that you beat him for that title last Sunday, so let us do this. Why don't we invite Goku to come on down here right now, and we can settle this one right now, right her. We can BOTH kick his ass. [crowd cheers]  
  
TAZZ: WOAH OH!!  
  
COLE: Goku is being called out here by BOTH Benoit and Jessie.  
  
GOKU: I have one thing to say to that--NAH!! [crowd boos]  
  
COLE: WHAT?!!  
  
TAZZ: What do you mean WHAT? He said 'NAH', rather nonchaluntly, I might add, to that call out there.  
  
GOKU: I don't want to hurt you two any before your important match later tonight. I think that you two, should kick each other's asses, because when you do, that will mean that I will have less to do, when the smoke clears. And Jessie, Benoit, you may want to look out, because it seems that me and the rest of us in McMahon's group, are not too happy with what Justin did last week, and we are out for blood, and the first blood that we get, MIGHT BE YOURS!! [his music plays]  
  
COLE: What is that supposed to mean?  
  
TAZZ: I don't know, Cole. Sounded like Goku wants whoever wins that match. But he didn't want to face any of them right now. He wants to face whoever is left after they go after each other tonight.  
  
COLE: Well, later on tonight, Benoit and Jessie will square off for Jessie's newly won CWE Championship from last Sunday, and also still to come, [SD theme plays as the match screen and avitar graphichs start up] we will have Ash and Gohan here, and after what we heard last Sunday, with Giovanni being Ash's father, courtesy of Mr. McMahon, the rumor is that Giovanni wasn't in the best of moods about hearing that, either.  
  
TAZZ: No doubt, Mr. McMahon has a history of lying and pulling those deviously schemes. Could he do another one here tonight?  
  
COLE: And also, later on here tonight, we are going to hear from the new CWE South East Asian Champion, Kim Possible, after a hellatious Japanese Death Match against Misty Waterflower last Sunday.  
  
TAZZ: Those two did everything that two human beings could possibly DO to each other. I don't know how any one of those two survived that match, much less any of them be here tonight. We will see one of them, the one who came out victorious, TONIGHT!!  
  
Cut to a commercial break, then come back.  
  
[start CWE clip flashback promo]  
  
MALE ANN.: AND NOW, THE BOOT OF THE WEEK, BROUGHT TO YOU BY LUGS AND FUNKMASTER FLEX, CREATORS OF THE FLEX DRIVING SHOE!! LUGS AND FOOT LOCKER ARE KICKING IT WITH THE HOTTEST SHOES AND ATHLETICS, LIKE THE FLEX, AND A SLEEK SMASH HIT, THE V!! LUGS, THE STREETS ARE OURS!! GET YOUR PAWS ON, AT FOOT LOCKER!!  
  
{go back to the IC title match at Summerslam}  
  
COLE: And Cassidy...going up top again...--WAIT A MINUTE!! RHYNO!!  
  
TAZZ: WHAT THE HELL IS RHYNO DOING OUT HERE?!!  
  
COLE: I DON'T KNOW, BUT RHYNO JUST TRIPPED UP CASSIDY!!....RHYNO IS STALKING CASSIDY, POSSIBLY GETTING READY FOR THE GORE ON CASSIDY!!  
  
TAZZ: LOOK OUT CASSIDY--!!  
  
COLE:--BUT CASSIDY, KNEW IT, AND SHOVED JEDITE RIGHT INTO THE PATH OF THE GORE, AND NOW JEDITE, THE VICTIM OF THE GORE THAT WAS MEANT FOR CASSIDY!!...CASSIDY, GOING UP--!!  
  
TAZZ: AWW MAN, THAT HEIGHT IS--AMAZING, AND SHE NAILED IT!!  
  
COLE: CASSIDY, MAKES HEBNER COME TO, AND NOW THE COVER...AND CASSIDY HAS BEATEN JEDITE...Did Rhyno get his marching orders from Jedite. Was that the plan?  
  
TAZZ: If it was, then it just backfired in their faces.   
  
{end Summerslam flashback}  
  
BG: LUGS, BABY!!!  
  
[end CWE clip flashback promo]  
  
Jedite's music comes on, and he comes out to an array of boos.  
  
COLE: Back on Smack Down from the Bell Centre in Montreal, and you saw that it was Cassidy that retained her title, albiet with Jedite, possibly getting the services of Rhyno, for whatever reason he felt like he needed his help for, and actually, Tazz, it was Cassidy being the only Smack Down Brand star to retain her title at the Smack Down half of Summerslam last Sunday.  
  
TAZZ: And you said it at Summerslam, Cole. Hopefully Jedite has seen the light and will be quiet about this woman thing. Although I don't think he's too happy about her coming away with a win.  
  
COLE: You can see the fustration in the eyes of Jedite, and I wonder what he is going to do here tonight. We've seen him challenge women left and right in his quest to prove that women should never hold any type of status here in the CWE, and though you can agree or disagree with that all you want, his further words and ulterior intentions prove that he is only making this as a publicity stunt for himself, and he almost got himself the IC title to show for his antics.  
  
JEDITE: LAST SUNDAY, AT SUMMERSLAM, I SHOWED YOU, THAT THE WOMEN ARE NOTHING HERE IN THE CWE!! YOU SAW WHAT CASSIDY DID TO ME TO KEEP HER CWE INTERCONTINENTAL TITLE LAST SUNDAY!! YOU ALL SAW IT!! SHE TRIED TO DUPE YOU ALL INTO THINKING THAT RHYNO WAS AFTER HER, WHEN REALLY, HE WAS AFTER ME!! [crowd boos in disagreement]  
  
COLE: OH PLEASE!! CAN JEDITE BE ANYMORE DILUSIONAL RIGHT NOW!!  
  
JEDITE: I SHOULD BE THE CWE IC CHAMP, RIGHT NOW, AND I AM GOING TO DO A FAMILIAR THING!! I CHALLENGE ANY WOMAN, TO COME OUT HERE, AND FACE ME, BUT THIS TIME, YOU BETTER TAKE NOTE!! SINCE THE CEO OF THIS FAILING COMPANY, JUSTIN DILLIHAY, DARKPOWER, WHATEVER THE HELL HE'S CALLING HIMSELF NOW, REFUSES TO SEE THAT IT'S THE FACT THAT WOMEN COMETE WITH MEN IN HERE THAT IS CAUSING THIS COMAPNY TO GO DOWN IN FLAMES, I AM GOING TO MAKE SURE, THAT HE WILL HAVE NO -REASON-, TOHAVE THAT KIND OF THING HAPPEN!! BRING THE VICTIM OUT HERE, -NOW-!! [he drops the mic]  
  
COLE: What the hell did he mean by that, Tazz? Making sure that he doesn't HAVE a reason to choose women to hold status here?  
  
TAZZ: Jedite is obviously angry right now.  
  
BG: Nail in my hand/From my creator/You gave me life/Now show me how to live  
  
REELENA comes out to Audioslave's "Show Me How To Live".  
  
COLE: WAIT A MINUTE!!  
  
TAZZ: What a song, I LOVE Audioslave, and it's Reelena. What a woman to come out here to possibly--CHALLENGE Jedite?  
  
COLE: I don't know about this one, Tazz. The last time we saw her, she was giving Kohaku a little bit of a good time, but that was some time ago, and now Reelena is coming out here, after Jedite issued ANOTHER open challenge to any woman to take, but Tazz, again, I don't know what his further comments meant about what he would do.  
  
TAZZ: It's good to see Reelena, though.  
  
JEDITE: REELENA!! You're the girl who wants to challenge me. The one girl, who thought that she could get by, on being a slut. Who went DOWN, on so many people, in this company. What is the meaning of you coming out here? Everyone knows that the only reason people want to see you around, is because you have ** *****-****** *****!!  
  
COLE: OH MY GOD!!  
  
TAZZ: THAT was uncalled for!  
  
REELENA: Jedite, why do you continue to degrade yourself. You come out here, every single week, running your mouth, about women this, and women that, when, really, you only want to hide the fact that you can't possibly GET a woman, to save your LIFE!! [crowd cheers]  
  
COLE: [laughing] WOAH OH!!  
  
REELENA: And you are hellbent on hiding to women, that you aren't a MAN! Well, you may be a man, but you are a man---WITH A VERY VERY SMALL, PENIS!!! [crowd cheers in shock]  
  
TAZZ: [laughing hard] WOAH AOH HOA!!  
  
COLE: Reelena, giving Jedite a hell of a--AND JEDITE, WITH A CHEAP SHOT ON REELENA, and this is now a match, officially underway, and now we will see, in all seriousness, what he meant earlier ON, AND REELENA'S HEAD HIT THAT STEEL RING POST, AND NOW--CHESTBREAKER ON REELENA, AS JEDITE, SHOWBOATING!!  
  
TAZZ: Right now Jedite is taking Reelena to school. Why she even came out here, I have NO CLUE, Cole. I don't even know her as a full-time wrestler. She isn't that well known as far as competing in the ring goes.  
  
COLE: Jedite, now, whipping Reelena into the CORNER, AND NOW JEDITE--BULLDOG ON REELENA!!  
  
TAZZ: That intensity from Jedite that we saw at Summerslam last Sunday is continuing to show through. I don't know how he was able to gain this much in such a short amount of time, but I am soely impressed with how much he has improved.  
  
COLE: Jedite, just stomping away at Reelena, and you have to wonder, Tazz, how much more can Reelena, someone who we don't really know as a full-fledged wrestler, can last against Jedite.  
  
TAZZ: I haven't seen her try to mount any kind of an offense just yet. She wasn't expecting that sucker kick by Jedite, but I am starting to have a bad feeling about this, Cole. He could just finish this match now.  
  
COLE: Jedite, POUNDING REELENA'S HEAD INTO THE TURNBUCKLE, AND NOW--wait a minute.  
  
TAZZ: Reelena is wondering what the hell she got herself into here. Like we've said, she isn't a wrestler, and she shouldn't have done this, I don't know why they made this a match, but something is telling me that Jedite is on a mission right--oh no!  
  
COLE: He's grabbing a steel chair from out here, and bringing it into the ring.  
  
TAZZ: He's going to get himself disqualified here.  
  
COLE: Jedite, with that---STEEL CHAIR, ONTO THE HEAD OF REELENA, REFEREE BILL HUSSEY CALLS FOR THE BELL!!  
  
TAZZ: This was like he didn't CARE about the match right now. Reelena is going to win via DQ, but Jedite isn't letting UP, OH MY GOD!!  
  
COLE: AGAIN WITH THAT STEEL CHAIR, AND NOW JEDITE, JUST TAUNTING THE HELL OUT OF REELENA!!  
  
TAZZ: JEDITE DOESN'T LOOK LIKE HE IS DONE HERE!!  
  
COLE: Jedite is on a rampage tonight. He is unhappy with what happened last Sunday, and he is taking it--OH MY GOD!!  
  
TAZZ: OH, THIS IS BAD NOW!! THAT STEEL CHAIR IS WRAPPED AROUND HER LEG, REELENA HAS NO CLUE WHERE THE HELL SHE IS AT!!  
  
COLE: JEDITE, GOING TO THE TOP ROPE HERE!! WHY THE HELL IS HE DOING THIS?! JEDITE---DOWN HARD WITH THAT BOOT, THE STEEL CHAIR SQUEEZING HARD AND FAST ONTO THAT LOWER LEG OF REELENA!!  
  
TAZZ: I've seen people do that on their opponents before, and they needed surgery done to the leg after that kind of a shot.  
  
COLE: Is THIS what Jedite meant by giving Justin a reason NOT to make women the stars of the CWE!!  
  
TAZZ: I don't know, Cole. All I know is that someone need to stop this--oh God, no.  
  
COLE: Jedite has exposed that steel turnbuckle, the padding is off, God knows what he is going to do here!  
  
TAZZ: Reelena is still in la-la land, and Jedite is going to--NO, JEDITE!!! DON'T DO THIS!!  
  
COLE: JEDITE, POUNDING REELENA'S HEAD, REPEDIATLY, INTO THAT STEEL TURNBUCKLE THAT WAS EXPOSED!!  
  
TAZZ: FIVE, SIX, SEVEN!! OH MY GOD!! THAT WAS TEN TIMES!! REELENA HAS BEEN BUSTED WIDE OPEN!!   
  
COLE: Jedite is acting like an ASS out here right now. This crowd, being EXTREMLY hostile towards this coward in Jedite right here tonight.  
  
TAZZ: Oh God, someone get this girl some help, FAST!!  
  
COLE: Reelena's face is becoming more and more soaked with that blood, we already saw enough of that damn blood last Sunday--what is Jedite doing now?  
  
TAZZ: Under the ring, this is not good---OH MY GOD!! JEDITE NO!!  
  
COLE: THE LEAD PIPE!! FOR GOD SAKES, SOMEONE'S GOTTA STOP THIS THING!! THIS IS NOTHING MORE THAN A PREMEDITATED ASSULT ON THIS GIRL!!  
  
TAZZ: JEDITE HAS SOME BAD INTENTIONS RIGHT NOW!!! WE'RE JUST KICKING SMACK DOWN OFF, AND THIS HAS TO HAPPEN!!  
  
COLE: JEDITE, GETTING READY WITH THAT STEEL PIPE!! REFEREES ARE SURROUNDING THE RING, TRYING TO GET IN THERE TO TEND TO REELENA, BUT JEDITE, NOT EVEN ALLOWNING THEM TO DO THAT, REELENA IS NEARLY LIFELESS!!  
  
TAZZ: OH GOD, JEDITE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, DON'T DO THIS!!!!  
  
COLE: FOR GOD SAKES, PUT THE PIPE DOWN---OH MY GOD!! ONTO THE KNEE OF REELENA WITH THAT LEAD PIPE!! THAT SICKENING SHOT, RIGHT ONTO THAT SAME KNEE THAT HE TOOK THAT CHAIR TO IN THIS---AND AGAIN!!  
  
TAZZ: OH GOD, COLE, THE SOUNDS OF THAT PIPE HITTING REELENA'S EXPOSED KNEE WAS JUST DISGUSTING!!  
  
COLE: Why is Jedite doing this, Tazz? For what? What the hell is this proving here? WHAT DOES THIS SICK COWARD PROVE BY BEATING DOWN ON THIS DEFENSELESS GIRL, WHO IS NOT EVEN A DAMN WRESTLER?!! HE'S SAYING THAT WOMEN SHOULDN'T BE HERE IN THE CWE COMPETING WITH THE MEN, BUT THERE IS SOMETHING MORE TO THIS!!! SOMETHING THAT GOES ALOT DEEPER, TAZZ!!  
  
TAZZ: He is sending a message right--oh God, NOT ON THE HEAD!! SOMEONE GET IN THERE AND STOP HIM, -NOW-!!!  
  
COLE: JEDITE IS GOING TOO FAR, HE'S GOING TO HIT REELENA ON THE HEAD WITH THAT DAMN PIPE!! IF HE DOES THAT--?!!  
  
TAZZ: THIS IS GOING TOO DAMN FAR!! HE'S AIMING, AND THE OFFICIALS ARE DOWNRIGHT SCREAMING, BEGGING, FOR HIM TO PUT THAT DAMN THING DOWN!!!  
  
COLE: JEDITE, RAISING IT UP HIGH!!!!!  
  
TAZZ: [screaming at the top of his lungs] NO JEDITE, DON'T DO IT!!!!!! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!!!!  
  
COLE: FOR GOD SAKES, PUT IT DOWN---BUT JEDITE, DROPPED IT, DIDN'T GET IT DONE!!  
  
TAZZ: THANK GOD, COLE!! WE COULD ONLY IMAGINE WHAT COULD HAVE BEEN IF HE WENT THROUGH WITH IT!!  
  
COLE: And now Jedite, exiting the damn ring, and referees and officials, trying to get some help for Reelena here.  
  
TAZZ: Why in the hell did Jedite do this? I have no clue, Cole, but thank God he stopped before he did something that he would've regretted for the rest of his life.  
  
COLE: There's more to this than meets the eye. That coward, that ASS, JEDITE, BEAT THE LIVING HELL OUT OF REELENA!! AND FOR WHAT?!! THIS IS SOMETHING THAT GOES MUCH DEEPER THAN JUST WOMEN COMPETING IN THE CWE WITH MEN!! THERE IS SOMETHING THAT GOES MUCH, MUCH DEEPER!! AND WHAT THE HELL WAS THE DAMN POINT?!!  
  
The paramedics continue to tend to Reelena, she's in a bloody mess in the ring, them trying to get Reelena onto the strecher.  
  
Cut to a commercial break, then return to the show.  
  
[start CWE commercial clip promo]  
  
BG VO: AND NOW, CWE WRESTLEMANIA RECALL, COUNTING DOWN TO THE GREATEST SPECTICAL IN SPORTS ENTERTAINMENT, WRESTLEMANIA 20!!  
  
{start wrestlemania clip, WrestleMania XIX}  
  
JR: Shane McMahon, going to the top of that cell. Goku is laid out on that table here.  
  
KING: OH MY GOD, JR!!  
  
Shane takes a dive off the top of that hell in a cell, and splashes Goku THROUGH THE TABLE!!  
  
...JR: OH MY GOD!! OH MY GOD!! THAT FEARLESS, SHANE MCMAHON, WITH THAT FROG SPLASH, RIGHT ONTO GOKU!!  
  
KING: I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!  
  
{end WM clip}  
  
BG VO: THIS HAS BEEN A WRESTLEMANIA RECALL!! COUNTING DOWN TO THE GREATEST SPECTICAL IN SPORTS ENTERTAINMENT, WRESTLEMANIA 20!!  
  
[end CWE commercial clip promo]  
  
Show replay of what happened before the break.  
  
COLE: Back on Smack Down, Michael Cole and Tazz at ringside, and we witnessed a heinous assult on Reelena by Jedite, and with this steel chair, bangs it not once, but TWICE on the head, and then, wrapping it around the knee of Reelena, and that had to break her leg after that, and then, on the exposed steel turnbuckle, not once, not twice, not even three times. TEN TIMES, on that damn exposed turnbuckle.  
  
TAZZ: Jedite was just sending a message, but Cole, what happened next almost went too far, look at what he gets.  
  
COLE: That steel pipe, lead pipe, whatever kind of pipe it was, he took it and banged it onto the leg of Reelena, twice, and if that wasn't enough, look at Reelena's face at this point. Soaked in that blood. But then, Jedite, in a rage of whatever the hell it was, what in the name of hell possessed him to even THINK about doing this?! He was going to take that lead pipe, and strike Reelena, right on the head, but he dropped it.  
  
TAZZ: Thank God, and I don't know why he did drop it. Hopefully, he didn't see the point in doing all of that. But at that point, I don't think I need to know the reason. The fact that he didn't go though with it was pleasing enough.  
  
Switch back to ringside, where Rhyno's music comes on, and out he comes to the ring.  
  
CHIMEL: THE FOLLOWING CONTEST IS SCHEDUALED FOR ONE FALL!! INTRODUCING FIRST, FROM DETROIT MICHIGAN, WEIGHING 275 POUNDS, RHYNO!!  
  
COLE: Well, here comes the person who made Cassidy almost get screwed out fo the CWE Intercontinetal title, and he will go one on one with Dominique here tonight, and we will give you an update on the condition of Reelena as soon as we get it.  
  
TAZZ: Tonight, CWE Smack Down is brought to you by Silent Hill 3, for Playstation 2 by Konami, out in stores right now.  
  
COLE: And by the Loriald Tobacco Company's Youth Smoking Prevention Program, who reminds you that tobacco is whacko if you're a teen.  
  
TAZZ: And by Taco Bell, reminding you to spice up the night.  
  
COLE: Rhyno, schedualed to take on Dominique here, and we understand that Cassidy IS HERE tonight, and I have to believe that she is going to be watching this one from her locker room.  
  
BG: Speed kills/Coming down the mountain/Speed kills/Coming down the street/Speed kills/The presence of mine/Speed kills/If you know what I mean.  
  
Dominique comes out to Bush's "The People That We Love (Speed Kills)".  
  
CHIMEL: AND HIS OPPONENT, FROM SAN ANTONIO, TEXAS, WEIGHING IN AT 206 POUNDS, DOMINIQUE!!  
  
COLE: Dominique, going to have her hands full here against Rhyno, and we apologize if we're not as into this night right now as we should be, as we are still in shock and disgust at what Jedite did just a few moments ago to Reelena, and we understand now that she suffered a broken leg, broken nose, a dislocated disc, and God knows what else, she may be out indefinitly.  
  
TAZZ: And in this business, you know, those broken bones do happen when you're competing, this is a vicious business. These women in the CWE know that going in. We saw some corageus young females in the ring last Sunday, they know the dangers, and they still go in there. But what Jedite did was downright disgusting, Cole. He didn't care about the repercussions. He wanted to hurt someone, and Reelena was the unlucky one tonight.  
  
COLE: Well, let's only hope that Reelena makes a speedy recovery, and we do want to apologize to our audience for the disturbing actions that took place earlier on, as Dominique now, set for action against Rhyno, and now a lock up, center of the ring, Rhyno, going on the offensive, arm bar, Dominique counters, flip, reversal of the arm bar--beautiful drop kick there.  
  
TAZZ: Dominique has not been in the ring with someone as powerful as Rhyno before, this will be a good one, and interesting to see how she combats the force that is this man-beast, Cole.  
  
COLE: Dominique, to the far side, BUT RHYNO, WITH A HUGE BACK POWERSLAM THERE, JUST DRILLING HER TO THE CANVAS!!  
  
TAZZ: What a hell of a powerslam there, taking out any momentum Dominique was gaining right there. Dominique is so quick, but Rhyno is so powerful in that ring.  
  
COLE: Dominique, going back to the ropes, over the man beast, and Rhyno, trying for a hip toss, Dominique blocks it, flips over, ducks under a clothesline, tries for another drop kick, Rhyno caught her--oh, look at this.  
  
TAZZ: OH MY GOD!!  
  
COLE: WHAT A REVERSAL, INTO THE BULLDOG, shoulders are DOWN, and Rhyno, quickly, kicks out.  
  
TAZZ: That's a full display of quickness by Dominique. She is going to have to not let Rhyno slow her down. She is going to have to be ultra quick and get him off of his vertical base, go after the back area, set him up for that GHC, that will definitly set him up for that.  
  
COLE: Dominique, with the knees to the midsection of Rhyno, and to the ropes goes Rhyno, and now Rhyno, the one blocking Dominique--BELLY TO BELLY ON DOMINQUE, AND NOW TO THE ROPES--WHAT A HELL OF A SPLASH, COVER, SHOULDERS ARE -DOWN-, and Dominique, gets the shoulder up.  
  
TAZZ: That is 275 pounds of Rhyno just coming down on you, hitting onto that chest cavity, and now Rhyno has this thing slowed down, not what Dominique favors right now.  
  
COLE: Rhyno, going back onto Dominique, and to the TURNBUCKLE, AND WHAT A CLOTHESLINE INTO THE TURNBUCKLE BY RHYNO!!  
  
TAZZ: This man-beast just about DECAPITATED her in that turnbuckle with that clothesline  
  
COLE: And now to the TURNBUCKLE AGAIN, OPPOSITE CORNER, BUT DOMINIQUE WITH THE LEAP FROG, UP ON RHYNO'S SHOULDERS--HEAD SCISSIORS ON RHYNO BY DOMINUQUE, hook of the leg, cover, two, AND NO, Rhyno, kicks out after two.  
  
TAZZ: A good move by Dominique, and a good stragety there, to go for the head of Rhyno, OH MY GOD!!  
  
COLE; GOOD SPIN KICK RIGHT TO THE HEAD OF RHYNO!! DID YOU HEAR THAT IMPACT?!  
  
TAZZ: How could you NOT hear it?! That echoed all the way across CANADA!  
  
COLE: And Dominique, now, sending Rhyno back to the far side, and what an elbow, and now to the ropes goes Dominique, over Rhyno, to the other side, high cross body, but Rhyno, catching her--AND DOWN WITH THAT FALLAWAY SLAM!! WOW!! Into the cover, shoulders are DOWN, BUT Dominique, with that shoulder popping up before the count of three.  
  
TAZZ: What a match this is, Cole. Both of these two, in their prime, taking it to each other, forearm shots by Rhyno, look OUT!!  
  
COLE: WOW!! RHYNO ALMOST RAN OVER DOMINIQUE, AND NOW--UH OH!!  
  
TAZZ: GETTING SET UP FOR THE GORE!! HE MAY WANT TO DO IT EARLY!!  
  
COLE: RHYNO, COULD BE MOMENTS AWAY FROM GETTING A WIN HERE, AND COMING WITH THE GORE, BUT DOMINIQUE, MOVING OUT OF THE WAY, AND RHYNO, TASTED THE STEEL RING POST, AND NOW DOMINIQUE, COULD BE LOOKING TO SLAP ON THE GHC!!  
  
TAZZ: THIS COULD BE OVER HERE!!  
  
COLE: RHYNO, IS IN A WORLD OF TROUBLE HERE, AND DOMINUQUE, TRYING TO GET THE HGC ON RHYNO!!  
  
TAZZ: IT WILL BE A FEAT IN ITSELF IF SHE DOES THIS ON THE MANBEAST!! SHE HAS HIM ALMOST HOOKED IN IT--OH MY GOD!!  
  
COLE: BUT RHYNO, SMART MOVE, REVERSED IT INTO A SAMOAN DROP!!  
  
TAZZ: And Dominique may have just been crushed by that man beat that is Rhyno. That head of Rhyno just got buried into her torso. He could get the pinfall here, but he wants to finish her off still.  
  
COLE: Going to try to go for that Gore again, Rhyno, lying in wait for Dominique to get back up, and--WAIT A MINUTE, THAT'S CASSIDY, AND--WITH THAT IC TITLE BELT, ONCE AGAIN, PAYBACK FOR LAST SUNDAY NIGHT, AND NOW DOMINIQUE, TRYING TO GET BACK UP, AND NOW DOMINIQUE--GOT IT!! THE GHC IS LOCKED IN!!  
  
TAZZ: JUST NEED TO GET THE GUY DOWN ON HIS STOMACH TO GET THIS THING COMPETLY LOCKED IN!!  
  
COLE: And Dominique, trying to get him down--AND SHE DOES!! IT'S LOCKED IN, AND RHYNO, IS SCREAMING IN PAIN!!  
  
TAZZ: NEVER IN MY LIFE HAVE I SEEN THAT MAN IN THAT MUCH PAIN BEFORE---AND HE TAPPED!!  
  
COLE: THIS MATCH IS OVER!! DOMINIQUE WON BY THE SUBMISSION!!  
  
CHIMEL: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, YOUR WINNER OF THE MATCH, DOMINIQUE!!  
  
COLE: Dominique, you could say, STEALS one, from Rhyno, Cassidy did the dirty work with that Intercontinental Title belt, and you can see, the end result.  
  
TAZZ: That was the first time I ever saw Rhyno in that much pain.  
  
COLE: And Rhyno, cannot believe it. The expressin on his face explains the entire story. He cannot believe that he just been jobbed to Dominique here tonight.  
  
TAZZ: Rhyno is an awesome athlete, but I don't care WHO you are, that will--oh, wait a minute.  
  
RHYNO: HEY, CASSIDY, WAIT UP!! THAT'S TWICE NOW, THAT YOU CAUSED ME STRESS!! YOU CAUSED ME TO LOSE THE MATCH, AND FOR THAT, YOU WILL PAY!! NEXT THURSDAY, CASSIDY, I WANT YOU, IN THIS RING, AND YOU PUT, THAT INTERCONTINENTAL TITLE, ON THE LINE!! YOU SAY THAT YOU ARE THE MASTER OF THE MASSACRE!! WELL, NEXT THURSDAY, YOU WILL HAVE TO MEET THE MANBEAST---AND THE GORE!!! GET THAT TITLE ON THE LINE AND LET'S DO IT, NEXT WEEK!!  
  
COLE: WOAH!!  
  
TAZZ: Cassidy is not known to decline a challenge.  
  
CASSIDY: HEY, RHYNO, IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW BY NOW, I AM THE IC CHAMP FOR A REASON!! YOU WANT A SHOT AT ME FOR THE IC TITLE?!! TWO WORDS----YOU'RE ON!!!  
  
COLE: OH BOY!!!  
  
TAZZ: AWW YEAH!!   
  
COLE: WHAT A HELL OF A MATCH THAT ONE WILL BE!!  
  
TAZZ: CASSIDY VERSUS RHYNO FOR NEXT WEEK ON SMACK DOWN, AND COLE, I HAVE TO BELIEVE, THAT IT IS GOING TO BE AN INTENSE MATCH BETWEEN THOSE TWO!!  
  
COLE: That will be for next week.  
  
SD match graphics and avitars start with the SD theme instumental playing.  
  
COLE: WELL, STILL TO COME, THE CWE CHAMPIONSHIP, IS ON THE LINE!! JESSIE MALOR, WILL TAKE ON CHRIS BENOIT, FOR THE CWE TITLE, COMING UP, BUT COMING UP NEXT, THE RED HAIRED BOMBSHELL, KIM POSSIBLE, THE NEW CWE SEA CHAMPION, WILL BE OUT HERE, NEXT!!!  
  
Cut to a commercial, then return to the show.  
  
[start CWE clip promo]  
  
MALE ANN.: AND NOW, THE CWE STING OF THE NIGHT, BROUGHT TO YOU BY STACKER 2'S NEW YJ STINGER!! FOR THAT EXTREME BOOST OF ENERGY, YOU'VE GOT TO FEEL THE STING!!  
  
{back to Summerslam and the huge moment in the Japanese Death Match}  
  
  
  
COLE: ...and once again, both KP and Misty, slugging it out on the top of that ladder, but KP, lands a hard kick to the sternum of Misty, and now--[she sets Misty up for a superplex--FROM THE TOP OF THE LADDER] oh my God!   
  
TAZZ: NO WAY!! NO -DAMN- WAY, COLE!!  
  
COLE: She ain't going to do this! She ain't even THINKING about doing this!  
  
TAZZ: I don't believe THIS, Cole. She's going to do a superplex from the top of that ladder!!..  
  
...KP executes the superplex, and it connects, all right. So hard that when they collide with the ring, they fall THROUGH THE RING, AND AT THAT MOMENT, A BOMB GOES OFF BIG TIME, RIGHT WHERE THEY FELL THROUGH THE RING WITHIN THE HOLE!!  
  
TAZZ: [right after the bomb goes off] HOLY beep!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
...COLE: OH MY -GOD-!! THESE TWO JUST FELL THROUGH THE DAMN RING, A BOMB GOING OFF WHEN THEY FELL THROUGH, HAD TO BE RIGHT IN THEIR DAMN FACES!! THIS ENTIRE SOLD-OUT CROWD HERE, IN COLUMBUS, IS ON THEIR FEET, AND THEY CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!  
  
{end Summerslam flashback}  
  
[end CWE clip promo]  
  
BG: Bold motherf**ker don't you limit your mind?  
  
COLE: We could believe that either, and here she comes.  
  
CHIMEL: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, PLEASE WELCOME, THE NEW, CWE SOUTH EAST ASIAN CHAMPION, KIM POSSIBLE!! [crowd marks out big in cheers for her]  
  
TAZZ: I've seen many Japanese Death Matches in my day. They are nothing short of brutal. The people that went through it will never again be the same. The battle scarrs will forever be there. And this one wasn't any different. Those two girls, did whatever they could possibly do to each other.  
  
COLE: And I will say this, Tazz, that when the match was done, those two had to be taken to the hospital immediatly after it, and you can see the bandages and the stiches on KP's head. That is only one of the many wounds that she took. And listen to this. 30 stiches to KP ALONE, almost 70 in all to both of those two gutsy girls, KP had a near cracked back from it, Misty suffered a concussion after she got back to her locker room, Misty almost got some internal injuries, KP's back was almost cracked in two, and you have to believe, that that list, only begun there.  
  
TAZZ: And those two STILL went at it.  
  
COLE: That portion that we showed you earlier was the biggest highlight, but that wasn't the only highlight.  
  
TAZZ: Oh my God, Cole. Those two did anything possible that two human being could DO to each other, and I said this before, Cole, if what we saw last night, didn't convince you, that KP should be taken seriously, then NOTHING will.  
  
COLE: These fans here in Montreal, in full respect, for the Red-Haired Bombshell.  
  
KP: You know, last Sunday, had to be, how can I put this, the most trying time, in my life. I've been through alot in my day. I thought it was all that I could do, but God, was I ever wrong. What I had to do, to earn this title, could not be put into words. I thought I could've died out there, last Sunday. I thought to myself, that I would've never survived, because, Misty, I can say whatever I want to about how you conduct yourself, and how you do things, but in that ring, last Sunday, you certainly showed me, why you called yourself the Hardcore Princess, bacause you forced me, to take it, to another level.  
  
COLE: Misty did show us ALL why she was labeled that.  
  
TAZZ: That AND THEN SOME!!  
  
KP: You know, when I first came here to the CWE, one month ago, I had those butterflies in me, saying to myself that these people, would never accept me. I'm coming on unchartered waters. That I'm on forbidden territory. And yeah, I got the sneers from people before. Disney Freak, or comments like 'what the hell is KP doing in the CWE. She isn't fit to be here,' or that I sucked, were just the tip of the iceberg. But you know, there was one person, there were a few people that first gave me that kindeling of faith. Of course, Justin, or are you still DP. Anyway, I don't give a rat's ASS what people say about you running Smack Down, you have some faith, even in me, in which I never deserved to have, and Jessie Malor, the person who trained me to get to this point, who, by the way, deserves to be the CWE Champion. And then, people started to turn around, and take notice. You all saw what Jupiter said to me, last week, and I took her advice. I wasn't going to quit. I have something to prove here, and I sure as hell, am going to do, JUST THAT, AND THIS TITLE, SHOWS, THAT I'M MAKING THAT POINT!!!  
  
TAZZ: She's already done that. These fans are cheering her.  
  
KP: But, there is one--!  
  
CROWD: KP, KP, KP---!! [they continue to chant]  
  
COLE: OH, LISTEN TO THIS!!  
  
TAZZ: YOU DON'T THINK THEY LOVE HER HERE TONIGHT?!!  
  
COLE: TALK ABOUT ACCEPTING HER!! THEY ARE DOING MORE THAN THAT!!  
  
KP: Thank you. There is one person, though, who I would do anything for, because she was someone who had total faith in me. Who saw me, and who just told me that it was no big, that it would happen the was she said it would happen, and I think she's coming back next week. So, if you're listening, if you're watching tonight, I want to thank you--ASHELY BERYL!!  
  
COLE: WOAH!!  
  
TAZZ: She was right on the comment. Ashely has got to be at static watching this.  
  
KP: Thank you, for EVERYTHING that you have done for me. From getting me here, to telling DP to not be afraid to try it out, and Ashely, from deep down, I will always admire your spirit, and passion, and, let's be honest, your family genes have a way for passing down.  
  
COLE: Ashely, the daughter of the legend, Melissa Beryl.  
  
BG: My hurt inside is fading/This s**t's gone way too far/All this time I've been waiting/Oh I cannot greave anymore   
  
COLE: WAIT A MINUTE!!  
  
TAZZ: That's Misty, and out she comes here.  
  
COLE: She was the other individual in that Japanese Death Match last Sunday, and Tazz, you said it perfectly, MISTY'S intesticular fortitude certainly was shown last Sunday in that match.  
  
TAZZ: She was put through hell as was KP that night, and when the smoke cleared, we saw that Misty could've had some newfound respect to KP, thought I'm not sure what it was exactly.  
  
COLE: Misty, with that look in the eyes. She knows now, what the red-haired bombshell is all about, first hand.  
  
MISTY: You know, KP. I thought, that I was through all that I could've gone through. I've been burned in an Evening Gown Match. I've been in the Devil Family, and you ALL know what I did in there. I've been the Devil Daughter. I've been thrown off of cages, been busted open, been in every single hardcore match, EVER!! That's why I'm known as the Hardcore Princess. But I will admit, I was never in a Japanese Death Match before last Sunday. But I had a feeling, that it was going to be unlike anything I've ever been in, and it most certainly was. And, after last Sunday, I knew something else. That, without a shadow of a doubt, there was something about you, KP. Not ever before did I have to take myself over my limit to win a match before. I cannot remember a time, where I had to face, that much, with someone, as intense, and as ready, and as sick, as you were last night. And, you want to know something. I LOVED IT!! You are something else, and I really underestimated you. And now I know, as well as everyone else, you are a force to be reckoned with, and you deserve, ALL THE RESPECT, IN THE WORLD!! YOU GOT SOME GUTS, I CAN TELL YOU THAT!! [crowd cheers in agreement]  
  
TAZZ: SHE DEFINITLY DESERVES THAT!! BOTH OF THEM DO!!!  
  
MISTY: And KP, you earned someone else's respect--MINE!!   
  
COLE: OHH!!  
  
TAZZ: So that WAS her respect growing last Sunday  
  
MISTY: Now, KP, I know that you and I, have not been the best of friends in the past, but I can tell you, that as of now, me and you, I don't want to be enemies anymore. [she puts out a hand for a handshake] KP, let's end this, right here, TONIGHT!!  
  
COLE: Wait a minute. She is looking for a sign that the respect and the new found partnership, is returned.  
  
TAZZ: Do you think that KP can put all that Misty did to her behind them?  
  
COLE: I don't know--BUT THERE IT IS, AND THESE FANS HERE TONIGHT, ARE CHEERING THIS!!  
  
TAZZ: THE FANS SHOWING THAT THEY HAVE SOME NEW FOUND RESPECT FOR MISTY, AS WELL!!  
  
MISTY: Thank you, KP. But there is one more thing that I have to ask you. You see, you won that match, and, with all due respect, I did want to win that match. And you know something, I want to have another chance with you. I want a rematch. You pick the time, and the place, and we'll do it.   
  
COLE: OHHH MAN!!  
  
TAZZ: A REMATCH?!!  
  
COLE: Misty, challenging KP to a rematch, anytime, anyplace.  
  
KP: Well, Misty, let me think about this. [silence for about five seconds] Well, I'm sorry. I don't think I have anything else to say. It's a regret to me, to inform you that----ALRIGHT, YOU'RE ON!!! [crowd cheers wildly]  
  
TAZZ: AWWW YEAH!!!  
  
COLE: IT WILL HAPPEN, BUT WHEN?!!  
  
TAZZ: THAT WILL BE SOMETHING TO SEE---!!  
  
NARAKU'S music hits, and out he comes.  
  
COLE: NOW what?  
  
TAZZ: Oh my God, Cole. That is Naraku, and he was the one that almost screwed Jessie out of the title last Sunday night at Summerslam, and failed at it big time.  
  
COLE: It was Talpa that came in and saved the day for Jessie, and Naraku could not be at all happy that he couldn't get the job done, but what brings him out here at this point in time?  
  
TAZZ: Remember what happened last week, Cole. KP Kimproved Naraku, although not exactly the way she would have liked for him to feel that impact. Naraku cannot be happy about THAT.  
  
NARAKU: Now hold on, just a minute. You say that you are deserving of all of this respect for winning that Japanese Death match last Sunday. Yeah, great, so you won Death Match. And you've won a few matches. But let's be quite honest here. Who have you beaten. An ITALIAN, someone who follows others around, and a fourteen year old wannabe, who can only get her jollies on a fifty cent corner. [crowd boos] See, you haven't beaten any REAL opponents. You haven't beaten someone, like the GREAT, NARAKU!! And Misty, how could you, betray Mr. McMahon like this. Giving this NO GOOD DISNEY FREAK--RESPECT!! [crowd boos]  
  
TAZZ: UH OH!!  
  
NARAKU: But I guess, that McMahon, had no use for you. I mean, why else who he have me, go into that locker room a few weeks back, beat the living hell, out of ASHELY BERYL--!  
  
COLE: Oh my God.  
  
TAZZ: OH, C'MON!!  
  
COLE: Oh my GOD!! He isn't saying that he--!  
  
TAZZ: I think he is.  
  
NARAKU: And made KP believe, that you, Misty, did it? Because, in all honesty, HE DOESN'T GIVE A RATS ASS, ABOUT EITHER OF YOU!! [crowd boos]  
  
COLE: OH, C'MON!! IT WAS A DAMN SETUP!! NARAKU DID THE DIRTY WORK, AND MISTY, NEVER KNEW HE DID IT, AND LOOK AT THE LOOKS ON BOTH OF THOSE TWO GIRLS' FACES RIGHT NOW!!  
  
TAZZ: What a setup that was.   
  
NARAKU: And the plan worked perfectly. You, Misty, never suspected a damn thing, and never asked any of the tough questions. And KP, thought it was Misty, ALL ALONG, not knowing that it was me, setting--! [KP rips the mic away from Naraku]  
  
TAZZ: Ohh man!  
  
COLE: Look at the anger in THOSE eyes!  
  
KP: OK, so, you set us up? You wanted for us to execute each other last Sunday, for your own pure ENJOYMENT?! And how do you do it? BY BLOODING UP, ASHELY, MY FRIEND?! DUDE, THAT DOESN'T FLY WITH ME!! DON'T FORGET, LAST WEEK, I KIMPROVED YOU, TO THE MAT, ON A STEEL CHAIR, AND DON'T YOU THINK, FOR ONE SECOND, THAT I CAN DO IT AGAIN!! IN FACT, YOU UGLY SON-OF-A-BITCH, [crowd cheers], YOU THINK YOU CAN HANG WITH US!! PROVE IT!! RIGHT HERE, RIGHT, -NOW-!! [she drops the mic]  
  
COLE: WOAH MAN!!  
  
TAZZ: And look at Naraku, ready, he is going---!  
  
BG: [funeral gong]   
  
COLE: WAIT A MINUTE!!  
  
BG: (DEAD MAN WALKIN')/YOU'VE DONE IT NOW/YOU'VE GONE AND MADE A BIG MISTAKE  
  
TAZZ: THAT THE AMERICAN BAD ASS!!  
  
COLE: WHAT IN THE HELL DOES HE HAVE TO DO WITH ANY OF THIS?!!  
  
TAZZ: I have no CLUE. He wasn't at Summerslam.   
  
COLE: This is turning into a interesting situation right here. First KP, then Misty saying that she respects KP now, then Naraku, saying that the attack on Ashely was a setup for Misty and KP to execute each other at Summerslam, and now we have Big Evil, the Undertaker, coming out here, and who KNOWS what HE'S coming out here for.  
  
TAZZ: Big Evil, may want to be careful here. Who knows what could happen?  
  
COLE: This is an explosive situation, but why is the Undertaker out here?  
  
TAKER: First off, the two of you girls, this does not concern you. This is concerning me, and a man, who last Sunday, told ME, that he wants to get his hands, on the CWE Championship.  
  
COLE: Oh man.  
  
TAKER: You see, Naraku, I can read you, like an open book. The only reason, why you jakked Ashely, why you tried to take out Misty, Possible, Talpa, and Jessie, is only because, they stand, in your way. Because you want, what Jessie Malor has right now, and that, is the CWE Championship, and I was listening in the back, about who Possible had beat in her run so far, and I was wondering, you never faced, BIG EVIL, BEFORE!!  
  
TAZZ: UH OH!!  
  
TAKER: You see, Ashely is the daughter, of a FOUR TIME CWE CHAMPION!! [crowd cheers for Melissa] Melissa, is already suffereing from you. They would be BOTH good contenders for the title, and thus, threats for you, to not get that gold. You tried to get down Talpa, another threat of yours. He HAD the title. You tried to screw Jessie out of the title last Sunday, because she is the Shining Light, and you, can't handle that. And as far, as these two girls are concerned? Kim Possible, is mowing through her competition, and you're afraid, that if she continues, she will be, right where you think you should be. And as far as Misty goes? You know, she has held every title here in the CWE. Hardcore title, SEA Title, Intercontinental title, Tag Team, everyone that you can imagine. However, Misty has to be thinking, you know, it would be good, with the biggest prize in this company, around HER waste. Because, Naraku, now that I think about it, that is the only title she needs to win, to become the first EVER, CWE GRAND SLAM CHAMPION!!  
  
COLE: Tazz, that IS true. Misty is one title away from that, and it's the prize the Jessie holds that she needs to do that.  
  
TAZZ: And Undertaker may have just given Misty an idea.  
  
TAKER: But you know something, you forgot one person, and that is the man who's yard, you're trespassing.  
  
COLE: OHH BOY!!  
  
TAKER: And let me be real honest, I would be REAL glad, to help KP AND Misty, get you to leave the yard, if you have some trouble, IN DOING SO!! [he drops the mic]  
  
TAZZ: OH MAN!! LOOK WHAT WE GOT HERE!!  
  
COLE: THIS STARTED AS A CONGRADULATIONS PARTY FOR KIM POSSIBLE, BUT IT HAS TURNED INTO, AN EXPLOSIVE SITUATION, AND ALL HELL MAY BREAK--!  
  
BG: STRAIGHT OUT OF LINE/I CAN'T FIND A REASON  
  
TAZZ: HERE WE GO, COLE!! THE GUY THAT MAKES THE DECISIONS!!  
  
COLE: And he had his OWN problems at Summerslam.  
  
JUSTIN (DP): WOAH, HOLD UP JUST A MINUTE!! You see, I think that we have a opportunity here, to make a match here.  
  
COLE: Wait a minute.  
  
JUSTIN: The last time I was faced with this decision, I made it with Jessie in mind, as well as Naraku, and as well as Melissa. However, things look a little different here, so let's try this, one more time. A Triple Threat match for the number one contendership. It will be Naraku, versus Misty Waterflower--!  
  
COLE: WHAT?!!  
  
JUSTIN: --VERSUS THE UNDERTAKER, IN A TRIPLE THREAT MATCH, TO DETERMINE THE NUMBER ONE CONTENDER, FOR THE CWE CHAMPIONSHIP!! [crowd cheers at the announcement]  
  
COLE: I LIKE THAT IDEA!!   
  
TAZZ: BUT COLE, MISTY IS IN THIS!! COULD THE CEO BE THINKING OF SOMETHING WE DON'T?!  
  
COLE: GOOD QUESTION!!  
  
JUSTIN: Now, to the person who was supposed to be the one celebrating. KP, next week, I got a good opportunity for you to show how good you are. South East Asian Title will be on the line, and you will go up against---KOHAKU!!  
  
COLE: WOAH!! [the CEO's music plays]  
  
TAZZ: That was some cooling off tool right there.  
  
COLE: NEXT WEEK, we will determine the next number one contender, from Joe Louis Arena in Detroit Michigan. And also, SEA Title will be on the line. But Tazz, still to come here [SD match graphics and avitars start with the SD theme instumental playing] Jessie Malor, is set to go one one one, for that very same CWE Championship, against Chris Benoit, here, tonight.  
  
Cut to a commercial break, then come back.  
  
[start CWE clip promo]  
  
MALE ANN: AND NOW, THE CWE SCARE OF THE WEEK, BROUGHT TO YOU BY SILENT HILL 3!! OUT NOW FOR THE PLAYSTATION 2 CONSOLE, BY KONAMI, RATED M FOR MATURE!!  
  
{back to Summerslam last Sunday}  
  
BG: CHANCE//NO CHANCE/THAT'S WHAT YOU GOT  
  
COLE: NOW what?  
  
VINCE: HEY, Ash! Look what I have here, huh? [crowd boos Vince] This piece of paper is the results of a test conducted within the last few weeks, to determine who your real father is...GIOVANNI!! GIOVANNI IS YOUR REAL LIFE, BIOLOGICAL, DADDY!!!!!!...Congratulations, on you two breaking apart, your whole family, falling at the seams. I'm going to love this. GO TO HELL, YOU FILTHY PIECES OF GARBAGE!!! [he leaves, boos fill the arena]  
  
COLE: I can't believe this. Giovanni?  
  
TAZZ: We may need to get further conformation. Something isn't right in that.  
  
COLE: Well, the other big story right now, is that the Bashams are the new tag team champions, and they are continuing to celebrate in the ring, as Vince McMahon, is loving every single bit, of this charade.  
  
{end Summerslam flashback}  
  
[end CWE clip promo]  
  
BG: PREPARE FOR TROUBLE/AND MAKE IT DOUBLE/I CAN TASTE YOUR INNOCENCE/YOUNG AND SWEET/LIKE MOTHER MADE YOU/EVERYTHING FROZE/INTO ICE/THESE MOTHERF***ERS/JUST GOT WICKED  
  
CHIMEL: THE FOLLOWING CONTEST IS SCHEDUALED FOR ONE FALL!! INTRODUCING FIRST, FROM AUGUSTA, MAINE, HE IS A MEMBER OF TEAM ROCKET, WEIGHING IN AT 284 POUNDS, GIOVANNI!!  
  
COLE: Well, there is alot of questions surrounding what Mr. McMahon's acqusation of Giovanni being Ash Ketchum's real father, and I have to wonder, Tazz, is Mr. McMahon pulling another trick out of his sleeve.  
  
TAZZ: Well, as you have found out some time ago here tonight, Vince McMahon, is not the most truthful one of the bunch, and Giovanni was just as shocked as all of us were at that announcement.  
  
COLE: We are schedualed for Giovanni to take on Doug Basham, and we want to tell you that October 16th, right here, the Bell Centre in Canada, will be host for SmackDown presents CWE No Mercy. Tickets go on sale next week. Montreal, Ontario, Canada, the host for the second SmackDown exclusive Pay Per View event, and this one is going to rock Canada, this October.  
  
TAZZ: And Giovanni may rock this place right now.  
  
The Bashams' music comes on, and out they come, accompanied by Shaniqua.  
  
CHIMEL: AND HIS OPPONENT, BEING ACCOMPANIED TO THE RING BY SHANIQUA AND DANNY BASHAM, FROM COLUMBUS, OHIO, WEIGHING IN AT 287 POUNDS, HE IS ONE HALF OF THE CWE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS, DOUG, BASHAM!!  
  
COLE: And you want to talk about some luck going their way, the problems with the Sonns coundn't have came at a worse time, as the Bashams, took advantage, and came up with the CWE Tag Team Gold around their wastes.  
  
TAZZ: But you can also thank, well, SHANIQUA for that one. She got involved in that matchup as--OH LOOK OUT!!  
  
COLE: GIOVANNI, HIGH CROSS BODY OVER THE TOP TO THE OUTSIDE, TAKING OUT ALL THREE OF THE TRIO, DURING THAT PREMATCH RITURAL!!  
  
TAZZ: I guess Giovanni didn't like what he saw in that one there--oh my GOD!!  
  
COLE: INTO THE STEEL STAIRS, AND GIOVANNI, IS ESPECIALLY, FIRED UP HERE TONIGHT!!  
  
TAZZ: This match, hasn't even started--oh, there you go. FINALLY!!  
  
COLE: Mike Kiota, calling for the bell, this is officially underway, Giovanni, whips Doug to the ropes, and Doug here, with forearms to the face of Giovanni, going to the far side, BUT GIOVANNI, WITH THAT BIG BOOT TO THE FACE OF BASHAM, and now, with the legdrop, hook of the LEG, and Doug, quickly kicks out of that, quick to that arm bar goes Doug, snapmare takeover into the hammerlock, and Giovanni, gets to the ropes, and Kiopta, calls for the clean break, and will get it.   
  
TAZZ: These two, using power against power. Smart move by Giovanni, and I don't see that concern about what's been going on with what we heard last Sunday, affct his match. He is focused and poised for this one.  
  
COLE: Coming up next, CWE Championship, Jessie vs. Benoit, as Giovanni, gets that arm lock applied.   
  
TAZZ: That left bicept of Basham, being wringed by Giovanni here. Taking out Basham's key limb here, or trying to, anyway, that left knee, just being driven into the shoulder.  
  
COLE: Basham, getting back to his--no, a roll into an arm drag, good reversal there, oh, LOOK AT THE -POWER- OF BASHAM, FRONT ARM SLAM THERE BY BASHAM, AND THERE'S THE HOOK OF THE LEG, TWO, AND Giovanni, gets the shoulder up.  
  
TAZZ: That was a good display of power there by Doug Basham there. Trying to get that arm hyperextended there, and again, that power and quickness, being shown there by Basham, and now to these cross faces, WOW!!  
  
COLE: You can hear that impact as Basham continues to work on Giovanni. And now sending him to the corner, but Giovanni, puts on the brakes, oh LOOK OUT--WHAT A UNIQUE POWERFUL MOVE, GIOVANNI HOOKED BASHAM'S ARMS, AND FLINGED HIS BACK UPSIDE DOWN INTO THE TURNBUCKLE, AND NOW GOING TO THE MIDDLE ROPE--HEADBUTT THERE, COVER, SHOULDERS ARE -DOWN-, BUT BASHAM, gets the shoulder up at two.  
  
TAZZ: Giovanni flinged Doug right into the turnbuckle back first with that move, looked like that hurt.  
  
COLE: And now Giovanni, looking to take advantage, near side goes Doug--CHESTBREAKER, AND NOW TO THE FAR SIDE, AND BIG TIME ELBOW DROP TO THE STERNUM!!  
  
TAZZ: This could be all she wrote.  
  
COLE: TWO, AND DANNY BASHAM, GETS THAT SHOULDER UP!!  
  
TAZZ: Giovanni, working quick and fast with those power moves, wearing Doug out here.  
  
COLE: And Danny, starting to get a little bit fustrated here, as Giovanni, getting Doug back up, and a kick to the midsection, DDT BY BASHAM!!  
  
TAZZ: Giovanni's head just got POPPED by that DDT.  
  
COLE: And here's a cover, two, AND a kickout after two.  
  
TAZZ: Giovanni is showing his intestinal fortitude. He's got it, alright.  
  
COLE: But right now, Doug Basham, stomping away at Giovanni, in control right now, into the turnbuckle, AND WHAT A STINGING CHOP TO THE NECK OF GIOVANNI, AND ANOTHER ONE!! WOW!!  
  
TAZZ: That one echoed all the way throughout this arena.  
  
COLE: Irish whip, near turnbuckle, but Giovanni, putting on the brakes, and hard elbow to the face of Basham, and now stalking Basham goes Giovanni, and a scoop--FALLAWAY SLAM THERE!!  
  
TAZZ: That power that Giovanni used with that one shot him across the ring.  
  
COLE: Basham, back to his feet, BUT GIOVANNI, CLOTHESLINES HIM ALL THE WAY TO THE OUTSIDE!!  
  
TAZZ: Get him back into the ring, Giovanni.  
  
COLE: And not Giovanni, far side--WAIT A MINUTE!! IT'S MIKE HALL AND ALAN, AND THEY JUST TRIPPED UP GIOVANNI!!  
  
TAZZ: WHAT THE HELL?!!  
  
COLE: DREP AND ALAN ALMOST ENDED ANN'S CAREER, CAUSING A BROKEN KNEE FROM THAT ATTACK LAST SUNDAY, AND THEY ARE CONITUING THEIR WAYS WITH GIOVANNI!!  
  
TAZZ: FLASHBACK TO LAST MONTH, DEJA VU HERE!!  
  
COLE: AND NOW BASHAM, BACK INTO THE RING--BUT WAIT A MINUTE, I THINK THEY MIGHT HAVE PULLED A SWITCH!!  
  
TAZZ: YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT THEY DID!! THAT'S DANNY IN THERE!!  
  
COLE: AND NOW GIOVANNI, GOING BACK TO WHO HE THINKS IS DOUG BASHAM--AND THE ROLL-UP, OUT OF NOWHERE, TWO, AND THE BASHAM'S STEAL ONE!!  
  
CHIMEL: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, YOUR WINNER OF THE MATCH, DOUG, BASHAM!!  
  
TAZZ: ONCE AGAIN, LADY LUCK STRIKES UPON THE BASHAMS!! I DON'T GET THIS THING WITH DREP AND ALAN, BUT THE BOTTOM LINE IS THAT THE BASHAMS, COME AWAY WITHT THE WIN!!  
  
COLE: And now Giovanni, giving chase after Alan and Drep here, and they are running out of this damn arena.  
  
TAZZ: They just realized who they screwed--WHAT THE HELL?!!  
  
COLE: WAIT A MINUTE!!! SAILOR URANUS, FROM OUT OF THE CROWDS, AND SHE JUST NAILED DOUG BASHAM WITH A HELL OF A WHIP KICK THERE, CATCHING DANNY--VERTICAL SUPLEX, WHAT POWER THIS GIRL HAS, AND BACK DOWN TO EARTH!! NEPTUNE WAS THE VICTIM OF A FRACTURED ELBOW, SHE WILL BE BACK NEXT WEEK, BUT URANUS WANTS TO GO AFTER THEM RIGHT NOW!!  
  
TAZZ: And I can tell you that this one isn't done by a longshot, Cole.  
  
COLE: Well coming up next, [SD match graphics and avitars start with the SD theme instumental playing] It is going to be Jessie Malor, defending her CWE Championship--!  
  
TAZZ: OH YEAH!!  
  
COLE: --Against the Rabid Wolverine, Chris Benoit, this will be one for the history books, and it's NEXT!!  
  
They go to a commercial break, then come back.  
  
Switch to the back, where Giovanni is being held back by officials, preventing him to go after Alan and Drep, in front of him.  
  
DREP: Hey, Giovanni, I heard you were the deadbeat dad. How does it feel, you no-good DEADBEAT?! You're a sorry excuse for a father, now ARE you?  
  
GIOVANNI: I'M NOT HIS FATHER, YOU PIECE OF GARBAGE!!  
  
ALAN: But the proof was right there, slimeball.  
  
GIOVANNI: YOU PIECE OF beep!! FIGHT LIKE A MAN, YOU ASS!! VINCE LIES ALL THE DAMN TIME!!  
  
DREP: And you're a deadbeat dad. So, what else is new?  
  
They continue to go at each other. Switch back to ringside.  
  
Chris Benoit's music starts up, and he comes out to the ring, with cheers coming from the crowds.  
  
CHIMEL: THE FOLLOWING CONTEST IS SCHEDUALED FOR ONE FALL, AND IT IS FOR THE CWE CHAMPIONSHIP!! INTRODUCING FIRST, THE CHALLENGER, FROM TORONTO, ONTARIO CANADA, WEIGHING 298 POUNDS, CHRIS BENOIT!!  
  
COLE: This is going to be for the CWE Championship. Christ Benoit and Jessie had a confrontation earlier tonight to kick off Smack Down, they said let the best man or woman win this match, but laid it on the table that they wiould rather leave Montreal tonight the CWE Champion.   
  
TAZZ: And also, whoever wins tonight is going to have to defend it two weeks later. The number one contendership is on the line next week for that very same title that is on the line right now.  
  
COLE: Justin announced it earlier tonight. Triple Threat Match next week for the number one contendership. Naraku, Undertaker, and, can you believe this, Misty Waterflower.  
  
TAZZ: That is going to be an interesting thing to see Misty try to overcome those two forces, but we've seen Misty pull her way through tougher areas in her career.   
  
COLE: But certainly not the only story in that one. The Undertaker confronted Naraku about his could-be desires to become the next CWE Champion, and took exception to it. That would've exploded in a hurry if Justin DIDN'T come out and straightened all of that out.  
  
TAZZ: But first, we need to get a winner here tonight, and this is going to be some match.  
  
COLE: Chris Benoit won the number one contenders slot last week against Talpa. Could he take advantage, here tonight?  
  
BG: PREPARE FOR TROUBLE/MAKE IT DOUBLE//How can you see into my eyes like open doors?/Leading you down into my core/Where I've become so numb/[she appears, back turned towards the entranceway. The crowd gets REALLY LOUD at this point] Without a soul/My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold/Until you find it there and lead it back home/[Jessie's arms go up and the pyros go off]/(Wake me up)/Wake me up inside/(I can't wake up)/Wake me up inside/(Save me)/Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
She goes to the ring with the crowd getting deafening.  
  
CHIMEL: AND THE CHALLENGER, FROM WHEELING, WEST VIRGINIA, SHE WEIGHS IN AT 264 POUNDS, SHE IS THE CWE CHAMPION, THE SHINING LIGHT, JESSIE MALOR!!  
  
COLE: She won the CWE Championship Title last Sunday, but will her success continue into tonight?  
  
TAZZ: You can hear this crowd, being split between these two compeditors. This is going to be a good match.  
  
COLE: Benoit, the hometown hero in this one, these Canadians, firmly behind Benoit, but at the same time, Jessie is loved around the world, as we get this match officially underway, this match is for the CWE Championship, and here we go. Jessie, quickly, to the far side, hip toss by Benoit. Back to the near side goes Jessie, Benoit trying for a falling powerslam, but Jessie gets out of it, and DOWN WITH THAT VAULTING FACEBUSTER THERE, and now Jessie, knowing who she is in the ring with, not letting up, remember, both of these two, wanted for the other to not hold back, to give it everything that they have got, and Jessie, forearm shots to Benoit, to the far side, and BenOIT WITH THE DDT!!  
  
TAZZ: Both of these two are very powerful, but Jessie is the quicker of the two here. Benoit weighs slightly more than Jessie, and both of them, ruthless in their techniques.  
  
COLE: Jessie, gaining that title just four days ago, as Benoit, to the ropes, and WHAT A HEADBUTT THERE, COVER, SHOULDERS ARE -DOWN- HERE, but Jessie, kicks out VERY quickly, and flipping back up is Jessie, and now back to the ropes goes Benoit, leap frog by Jessie, and Benoit, blocks the hip toss that time, headlock applied. Pushed to the near side by Jessie, shoulder block that time, nicely done, and now Jessie goes to the ropes, quickness the key so far in this matchup, and--WOW!! WHAT A CLOTHESLINE BY JESSIE TO BENOIT!!  
  
TAZZ: Very quick, VERY back and forth, this is already a good match to watch here. Both of them have the exact same strategy here. To counter the other's styles. Jessie is going for more of her powerful nature, while Benoit, going for that quicker and agile style. Both of them trying to one up the other now.  
  
COLE: Jessie, whipped into the corner, and into the turnbuckle, and now Benoit, WITH THAT HARD CHOP, YOU CAN HEAR THAT IMPACT, AND Benoit, trying for another one but Jessie countered into an arm bar, and into a hammerlock, pushing Benoit on his stomach here.  
  
TAZZ: A good strategy here by Jessie. Work on that arm, take away the Crippiler Crossface. That is Benoit's finishing manuver, and if you take out the possibility of him using that move, you have a better chance, and Jessie knows this. This isn't her first barbeque, Cole. She knows what she has to do.  
  
COLE: Benoit, going to the ropes, referee Brian Hebner, administering that five count. Remember, the title can only change hands on a pinfall or submission.  
  
TAZZ: And Jessie, used all the time she had to continue using that hammerlock to hyperextend that left bicep. Good move by Jessie to utulize that five count. In any match against Benoit, you have to use every single advantage that you can get, including that.  
  
COLE: What do you do if you're Benoit in this matchup, as these two, going for a test of strength here. What would you do if you are Chris Benoit in this matchup?  
  
TAZZ: You would go for either the small of Jessie's back and for the legs. That will take away her two specialty moves, that Shining Flip and the Blinding Light, and just keep on those two areas of her body. Either one will make it harder for her to function as well as she would if she has those areas.  
  
COLE: Jessie was overpowering Benoit in that test of strength, but now it's the other way around--WOW, WHAT A FLIP OVER INTO A SUPLEX BY BENOIT!! Here's the cover, hook of the LEG, and Jessie, kicks out at the count of two.  
  
TAZZ: That test of strength very effective at wearing down your opponent, making him or her, have to use every single ounce of strength they have to overpower the other, and when you force them to do that, you make it easier on yourself in the long run, as that stanima depletes along with it.  
  
COLE: Benoit, now, forearms to the back of Jessie.  
  
TAZZ: Smart move by Benoit. Going for that back of Jessie, but he's hitting too high. Believe me, I've been in the ring with her, and if you don't use every single opportunity that you get with her, she WILL make you pay for it.  
  
COLE: But Benoit right now, in control of this thing, as Benoit, goes for the hook INTO A GERMAN SUPLEX, SHOULDERS ARE   
  
-DOWN-, but Jessie, gets out of that. Jessie, a little slow to get back up, shots to the midsection of Benoit, and now setting up for a vertical suplex here, Benoit aught off guard there, and--NO, IT'S THAT JACKHAMMER!! THE COVER, HOOK OF THE -LEG-, AND BENOIT, just kicked out at the count of two.  
  
TAZZ: That WAS a close call there. That shows you how opportunistic Jessie is. You cannot make ANY mistake against her. She WILL take advantage of EVERY SINGLE MISTAKE you make. This is one of the reasons why she is the CWE Champion right now. Goku learned that the hard way that you cannot make a mistake against her.  
  
COLE: Jessie, continuing to mound her offense, chops to the midsection, that's unique, sending Benoit to the near side here, and LOOK AT THIS!! CARTWHEEL KICK THERE, CAUGHT BENOIT RIGHT INTO THE FACE!! YOU DON'T SEE THAT MOVE ALOT!!  
  
TAZZ: No, you don't, and that's because you don't usually see the kind of offense that Jessie does.  
  
COLE: Jessie, to the far side now, and Benoit---SPINEBUSTER ON JESSIE, GOOD COUNTER THERE, ROLLS INTO THE BRIDGE, TWO, and Jessie gets out of that before the count of three.  
  
TAZZ: Take out that back of Jessie. That is a smart move, and he's now got as focal point. we've seen the back area take down the mightiest of compeditors. Benoit himself learned that first hand. If they get that back softened up, that will be a dangerous area to work on your opponent with, and there you go. using that bear hug, using that link of the hands around Jessie, to point the pressure right to the small of the back there.  
  
COLE: You can hear this crowd, divided among the two superstars in this ring right now. Benoit is their Canadian Hero, but Jessie is the favorite among the world here.   
  
TAZZ: Very tough to pick a winner as far as what this sell out crowd would think tonight.  
  
COLE: That back of Jessie, being worked on by that bear hug, but Jessie, battling back, forearm shots to Benoit, bouncing off the ropes, trying for a cross body--FALLAWAY SLAM BY BENOIT!!  
  
TAZZ: That ruthless agression of Benoit, not letting up on Jessie, but he needs to continue to stay on Jessie. You can't let her get too much time to recooperate here.  
  
COLE: Benoit, getting Jessie back up, and now HE will go for that suplex.  
  
TAZZ: Those snap suplexes that he does, VERY effective, and very smart right now to do it at this point in the match to wear out that back even more. There is one of them. Jessie will have to get out of this--OH, HOLD ON HERE!!  
  
COLE: JESSIE--COUNTERS INTO THE FALLING NECKBREAKER, ROLLS INTO THE COVER, BENOIT, STAKCED UP HERE, GETS THAT SHOULDER UP BEFORE THREE!!  
  
TAZZ: Oh my GOD that was a close call, Cole!  
  
COLE: Jessie, is in a zone right here, what a hell of a match we've got here.  
  
TAZZ: Oh, no kidding, Cole. This is a good contest, equal styles, equal everything, it seems. This crowd is really starting to get into this.  
  
COLE: The CWE Championship title hangs in the balance in this matchup. Jessie won that title four days ago, but could the celebration, be cut short by Benoit, or will it continue here. Benoit wants it to go his way. He's had a few title shots before this one in recent weeks, and wants the title badly. Jessie, whipped back to the ropes by Benoit here, and WHAT A CLOTHESLINE, JESSIE JUST RAN INTO A BRICK WALL THERE!!  
  
TAZZ: You aren't kidding about that one, either, Cole. That almost took Jessie's entire HEAD off there.  
  
COLE: And now Benoit, wanting to end this thing right now.  
  
TAZZ: Benoit may be seeing the end in sight, the CWE Championship could be his right now here.  
  
COLE: Benoit, going to the top rope.  
  
TAZZ: This famed headbutt from the top rope, has taken down the toughest of compeditors. Benoit could win if he hits this.  
  
COLE: Benoit, taking his time, maybe sensing that the end is near here, and HERE HE COMES, BUT JESSIE JUMPED UP--JUDO KICK TO THE CHEST OF BENOIT AS HE WAS COMING DOWN, AND THAT REALLY TOOK BENOIT OUT OF THE GAME HERE!!  
  
TAZZ: Benoit is down and OUT, Jessie nipped out of that situation--uh oh! Now SHE is sensing the end here.  
  
COLE: The sign for the Shining Flip here--AND HERE IT COMES!! JESSIE MAY END THIS THING RIGHT NOW--WAIT A MINUTE!! THAT DAMN NARAKU, WITH A STEEL CHAIR TO JESSIE, THE REFEREE CALLS FOR THE BELL!!  
  
TAZZ: THAT HIT FROM THE STEEL CHAIR TOOK OUT JESSIE, RIGHT TO THE BACK, MY GOD, THAT WAS A HARD HIT!!  
  
COLE: Talpa isn't here tonight, he can't save her this time around. And Naraku, taking advantage of that, AGAIN WITH THAT STEEL CHAIR, AND NOW THROWING JESSIE OUT OF THE RING!!  
  
TAZZ: Naraku is making a statement here tonight.  
  
COLE: Naraku, may be the next CWE Champion. He may have an opportunity in just two weeks time, but he is--HEY!! KIM POSSIBLE, LOOKING TO GET REVENGE ON NARAKU FOR HIS SETUP THAT HE TOLD EVERYONE EARLIER TONIGHT!! KP, SENDING NARAKU TO THE FAR SIDE--VIPER KICK, AND IT HIT THE MARK!!  
  
TAZZ: OH MY GOD, COLE, SHE MAY DO IT!! A KIMPROVER ON NARAKU AGAIN!!  
  
COLE: KP, HELPING OUT JESSIE, AND GETTING SOME PAYBACK FOR ASHELY BERYL--!!  
  
TAZZ: OH MY GOD, SHE HAS HIM UP THERE!! SHE'S HAVING NO PROBLEM THIS -TIME-!!  
  
COLE: ON THE STEEL CHAIR!! THE KIMPROVER ON THE STEEL CHAIR!! KP, HAS JUST GOTTEN NARAKU BACK FOR WHAT HE DID TO HER FRIEND, ASHELY BERYL--WAIT A MINUTE!! KOHAKU, BULLDOG ON KP, HE WILL FACE HER FOR THE CWE SOUTH EAST ASIAN TITLE NEXT WEEK ON SMACK DOWN--BUT BENOIT, WITH A BULLDOG OF HIS OWN ON KOHAKU, AND NOW--THE CRIPPLER CROSSFACE ON KOHAKU!!  
  
TAZZ: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!!  
  
COLE: BENOIT, WITH THE CROSSFACE ON KOAHKU--BUT THERE'S GOKU, STEEL CHAIR ON BENOIT, AND NOW JESSIE, COMING TO!! THIS IS AN EXPLOSIVE SITUATION THAT WE HAVE HERE!! JESSIE, STARING DOWN GOKU!! THAT'S THE MAN WHO EARLIER TONIGHT HAD SOME WORDS WITH HER, AND HE'S STILL WITH THAT STEEL CHAIR, AND GOKU, WITH THAT SWING--BUT JESSIE DUCKED, AND GOKU, GOT INSTEAD A COMING TO NARAKU!!  
  
TAZZ: OH MY GOD, COLE, HE REALLY NAILED HIM!!  
  
COLE: BUT LOOK AT THIS, TAZZ!! GOKU IS ACTING LIKE, HE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT HIS SHOT THAT WAS MEANT FOR JESSIE!!  
  
TAZZ: HE'S SMILING AT IT!!  
  
COLE: AND JESSIE---BLINDING LIGHT ON GOKU!!   
  
TAZZ: AND SHE HAS THAT STEEL CHAIR IN HAND!!   
  
COLE: THIS THING HAS EXPLODED!! JESSIE, CLEANING HOUSE, AND NOW KP, CELEBRATING--!  
  
However, KP tugs on Jessie's shoulder, and, obviously seeming that Jessie thinks that it's someone going to attack her, she turns around with that steel chair, not knowing who it is, and CLOBBERS KP WITH THAT STEEL CHAIR, HARD!!  
  
COLE: WAIT A MINUTE!!   
  
TAZZ: WHAT THE HELL?!!  
  
COLE: JESSIE, SWUNG AROUND WITH THAT CHAIR, AND HIT KP WITH THAT CHAIR!!  
  
TAZZ: LOOK AT THE LOOK ON JESSIE!! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?! WE GOT BODIES LYING HERE TONIGHT, AND NOW THIS!!  
  
COLE: DID JESSIE MEAN TO DO THAT?!  
  
TAZZ: I DON'T KNOW, IT SEEMS PRETTY OBVIOUS IN MY VIEW THAT SHE DIDN'T MEAN TO HIT HER, JUDGING BY THE FACT THAT SHE IS IN A STATE OF PANIC!!  
  
COLE: DID JESSIE MEAN TO HIT KP WITH THAT STEEL CHAIR?!! AND WHAT THE HELL IS GOING TO TRANSPIRE, AT NEXT WEEK'S SMACK DOWN?!  
  
TAZZ: WHETHER OR NOT JESSIE MEANT TO HIT KP WITH THAT CHAIR, KP ISN'T GOING TO BE [the copyright logo comes on screen] AT ALL HAPPY, ABOUT, -THIS-!!  
  
They go off the air.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
CWE. Entertainment  
  
____________________________________________________________ 


	11. 8 21 2003

CWE SMACK DOWN (8.21.2003)  
  
WRITER AND OWNER: darkpower (darkpowrjd@aol.com)  
  
RATING: TV-14 DSVL  
  
DISCLAIMER: None of the characters are mine (besides my original characters), but the stories are all mine.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
RINGSIDE ANNOUNCERS  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Michael Cole  
  
Tazz  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
BACKSTAGE  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Josh Matthews  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
VENUE: Wheeling Civic Center in Wheeling, West Virginia  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
ATTITUDE....ENTERTAINMENT....CWE!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
[start Smack Down flashback with the music and the choir in the background]  
  
MISTY:...I am talking to you, Kim Possible. I mean, {shots of the attack Misty did to KP on July 31st shows} didn't you have enough of what I did to you two weeks ago? {back to scenes from last week}...KP, I have said to you once before, you mean, absolutly NOTHING to me. I don't know why you, or your drunken whore friend, Ashely, are even here. [crowd boos]...I AM, the HARDCORE PRINCESS, AND AT SUMMERSLAM, IN THAT JAPANESE DEATH MATCH, YOU ARE GOING TO BE TORN APART LIMB FOR LIMB, AS I WILL WALK OUT OF--!!  
  
BG: Bold motherf**ker don't you limit your mind?//Liberate your mind you motherf**ker/You're so narrow-minded/So narrow-minded  
  
The crowd cheers as KP comes out to the new theme (Disturbed "Liberate").  
  
TAZZ: FINALLY!! We're going to get somewhere.  
  
COLE: That's the girl that will FACE Misty in just 10 days. And look at this going on now.  
  
TAZZ: They may now WAIT until Summerslam, Cole. This may happen right here and now.  
  
COLE: The look on the faces of both Misty and KP, certainly tell the story, on how these two girls hate each other.  
  
KP: Hey, Misty, is it just me, or did you forget to say that you gave me that chair shot, from BEHIND MY DAMN BACK that night. It seems, you forget alot of things, Misty, especially, what happened just four days before you blindsided me, when I kicked you're little, scrawny, slutty ASS, AT VENGEANCE!! [crowd cheers as she gets into the ring]....I don't think you remembered, last Thursday, when you could've gotten me, face to face, and you ran out of ring, like the cowardly, scalded-dogged, no good, whiny BITCH, THAT YOU ARE!! [crowd cheers once again]...I am looking forward, to the Japanese Death Match. You said that you were the Hardcore Princess, right? Well, let's run down, what you'll be contending with. {as they show an empty ring with all of these elements with it} Barbed wire, bombs, death pits, fire, wood canvases, anything goes, pinfalls count anywhere. {back to the scenes from last Thursday night} Misty, I don't think you realize it yet, but at Summerslam, you signed, your DEATH WARRENT!! [crowd cheers once AGAIN]  
  
COLE: She may just have, Tazz.  
  
TAZZ: The Death Match, the most unforgiving match in the history of professional wrestling.  
  
MISTY: ...You're just, a no-good, talentless, idiot, who has no unearthly idea, how to wrestle. [KP turns, her side facing Misty] You have NO idea what the hell I'm capable of, Kim....[as KP pulls further away from Misty, and towards the ropes] I mean, let's face it, KP--YOU'RE A FAILURE!!  
  
At THAT PRECISE MOMENT Misty uddered that, KP stops on a dime, and turns back around, angry as hell now, and comes back to face Misty.  
  
...MISTY: OHH, did I hit a nerve, FAILURE?!! YOU DON'T BELONG HERE, YOU LITTLE SLUT!! GO BACK TO YOUR HOME...YOU LITTLE FAILURE, NOT BEING ABLE TO DO ANYTHING, ESPECIALLY BEING ABLE TO PROTECT YOUR WHINY, BITCHY FRIEND, ASHELY BERYL, YOU FAILURE -BITCH-!!  
  
And at THAT moment, KP DECKS Misty with a HARD right hand.  
  
...COLE: KP, STOMPING AWAY AT MISTY, AND CAN YOU BLAME HER?!  
  
TAZZ: AND IT'S TAKING A BUNCH OF REFEREES AND OFFICIALS JUST TO BREAK THIS ONE APART!!  
  
...BG: STRAIGHT OUT OF LINE--  
  
COLE: NOW what?  
  
...DP: WAIT JUST A SEC!!...since Misty is so hellbent, on thinking that you can get by on one match, let's give you a reason to let off a little steam....tonight, in that very ring, you are going to see, Kim Possible, go one on one, with the Mattitude Follower, SHANNON MOORE, RIGHT HERE TONIGHT!!  
  
COLE: WOAH!!  
  
TAZZ: TONIGHT?! RIGHT HERE?!  
  
{LATER THAT NIGHT}  
  
COLE:...Shannon Moore, to that middle rope, trying for a MOONSAULT--BUT KP CAUGHT HIM IN MIDAIR!!  
  
TAZZ: NOT A GOOD PLACE TO BE RIGHT--THERE!!  
  
COLE: KIMPROVER, AND THAT HAS GOT TO BE ALL, BUT REMEMBER, THAT BACK OF HER'S GIVING HER PROBLEMS RIGHT NOW, AND KP, STRUGGLING TO GET TO SHANNON MOORE TO MAKE THE COVER!!...CAN SHE GET TO MOORE IN TIME--YES, AND HERE THE COVER, TWO--BUT SHANNON MOORE, SOMEHOW, SOMEWAY, GETS THE SHOULDER UP!!...KP, TRYING FOR A LOU THEIZ PRESS, DIDN'T WORK, CAUGHT IN MID AIR, AND MOORE, SPILLS KP TO THE OUTSIDE, BUT LOOK AT THIS!!...SPINNING BACK UP, ONTO THE TOP ROPE, MOORE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW IT YET!!...TURNS AROUND--MOONSAULT, BUT NOW MOORE CAUGHT HER, BACK DOWN, AND HE'S WANTING---TWIST OF FATE!!...CRAWLING, TO HER BODY, AND HERE'S THE COVER, ONE, C'MON KP, KICK OUT!!  
  
TAZZ: NO WAY!!  
  
COLE:--AND KP, GOT THE SHOULDER UP!!!!! [crowd is cheering enormously]  
  
TAZZ: HOW THE HELL?!!  
  
COLE: SHANNON MOORE CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!  
  
TAZZ:...KP, with the biggest GUTS out of anyone I've seen YET in the CWE!!   
  
COLE:...---ANOTHER KIMPROVER, AND THIS TIME, SHE'S CLOSE ENOUGH, HERE'S THE COVER, HOOK OF THE LEG---AND SHE'S GOT IT!!!  
  
TAZZ: OH MY -GOD-!!  
  
COLE:...if KP does this to Misty, then we will have, a new SEA champion.  
  
{AFTERWARDS}  
  
...KP is going back to her locker room, where Ashely Beryl would also be at right now.  
  
COLE: ...she resisted medical attention to that back, and--wait a minute!  
  
...The camera gets a shot at it, and it looks as if someone tried to force it open and was successful at it.  
  
COLE: Someone got into that locker--!  
  
KP goes into the room, and looks simple enough, but when she opens it up all the way, she sees Ashely Beryl--DOWN AND OUT, IN A BLOODY MESS, CRIMSON COVERING HER FACE AND JUST ABOUT HER ENTIRE BODY!! {at this point, the scene goes to a red-hue over the scene}  
  
KP: ASHELY!!! OH MY GOD!!  
  
She rushes to the side of Ashely and checks on her, and then we see her in total panic.  
  
COLE: Wait a minute!  
  
TAZZ: What the hell?  
  
KP: [screaming at the top of her lungs] SOMEONE GET SOME HELP!!!!! PLEASE!!!!! GODDAMNIT, SOMEONE GET SOME HELP!!!!!!!...FOR GOD SAKES, SOMEONE HELP HER!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TAZZ: My God, is anyone hearing her? Get some help in there, PLEASE!!  
  
COLE: Who could've done this?  
  
...PARAMEDIC 1: Ashely, you alright? Can you hear my voice, Ashely? [no answer. The Medic talks into his radio] We need an ambulance here, STAT!!   
  
...KP: C'mon Ashely. Wake up, PLEASE!!  
  
PARAMEDIC 2 (PM2): [to KP, tapping her shoulder and getting her attention] Hey, ma'am, you Kim Possible?  
  
KP: Yeah.  
  
PM2: I found this note laying near the door, had your name on it.  
  
KP: [grabbing the slip and reading outloud] KIM POSSIBLE, THIS IS GOING TO BE YOU AT SUMMERSLAM. TAKE NOTE, YOU LITTLE BITCH!! SIGNED---MISTY!!! {the red hue changes to orange, and the motion of the video is now slower}   
  
At that moment, she crumbles the paper angrily, tosses it aside, and gets the most sadistic look that she has ever gotten.  
  
KP: That bitch is going to die. TONIGHT!!  
  
{LATER ON}  
  
...Switch to the backstage, where Misty is happily walking, almost strutting, through the backstage area.  
  
TAZZ: Oh no.  
  
COLE: Misty is still here in the building.  
  
TAZZ: I have a bad feeling about this, Cole.  
  
COLE: ....KIM POSSIBLE, TO THE BACK OF MISTY WITH A STEEL CHAIR, IRATE, ANGRY!! {the video is now faster motion than normal, with a few motion blurs for suspense}  
  
KP: [screaming to Misty] GET UP YOU LITTLE beep BITCH!!! C'MON!!  
  
...KP tries to ram Misty's head into the wall, but Misty blocks and counters by ramming KP's head into it. Then Misty graps KP, and sends her flying through a door into the backstage, right near the entranceway into the ringside area. Misty follows, and she approaches KP's body to do more damage, but KP takes a lead pipe and rams it into the rib cage of Misty, and then to the back of Misty. She throws it away, then takes Misty and RAMS HER into a wall in which on the other side would be the fake broken glass part of the Smack Down ringside set. Misty then tries to escape by climing a ladder, but KP is trailing right behind her.  
  
....The camera in the back loses them in the darkness of where that ladder leads.   
  
COLE: Where the hell did they go?  
  
TAZZ: I don't know, Cole, I---OH MY GOD!!  
  
The camera switches back to ringside, where Misty and KP are at ringside, or rather---ON THE FIST OF THE SMACK DOWN SET NOW, ABOUT TWO STORIES UP!!  
  
COLE: WAIT A MINUTE!!  
  
TAZZ: HOW THE HELL?!  
  
COLE: THEY'RE CONTINUING TO FIGHT ON THAT FIST ON THE SET OUT HERE!!  
  
TAZZ: THAT'S ABOUT TWENTY FEET UP THERE, IF YOU DON'T LIKE HEIGHTS, YOU DON'T WANT TO BE UP THERE!!  
  
COLE: THESE TWO, WAILING AWAY AT EACH OTHER, OH NO, KP, CHARGING, AND MISTY, BACK BODY DROP, HER BACK COLLIDED WITH THE TOP OF THAT FIST!!  
  
TAZZ: Oh, my God, Cole. They are getting closer and closer to the edge of that fist. I don't like this one bit.  
  
COLE: AND MISTY, NOT DONE!! WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING NOW?!  
  
TAZZ: SHE'S TOO CLOSE ON THAT EDGE HERE!!  
  
COLE: AND MISTY, WITH THAT CLOTHESLINE, AND KP, TETTERING ON THE EDGE--!!  
  
KP tries to keep her balance, but Misty doesn't let up, and then, a firm kick to the gut, the last straw, as KP--FALLS OFF THE FIST, AND STARTS THE FREE FALL TWENTY FEET FROM THE POINT OF LAUNCH!! {and you can now hear a girl (not KP) screaming in the background in the video}  
  
...COLE: NO!! WHAT THE HELL?!! [she collides back first onto the ground, right near the crowd, and she isn't moving from that spot] OH MY GOD!!  
  
TAZZ: HOLY -CRAP-!!  
  
COLE: KP, JUST FELL TWENTY FEET FROM THAT DAMN FIST, TO THE GROUND BELOW HERE, AND SHE ISN'T MOVING!!  
  
TAZZ: MISTY LAID OUT THAT KICK, AND THAT WAS IT!! KIM IS OUT!!...THAT WAS ONE OF THE MOST SICKENING THUDS I'VE HEARD IN MY DAMN LIFE!! SHE STILL ISN'T MOVING!!  
  
COLE: WHAT THE HELL HAS GOTTEN INTO MISTY, AND LOOK ON THE FACE OF MISTY!! THAT SADISTIC SMILE!! SHE ENJOYED THAT!!  
  
TAZZ:...SHE LOOKS LIKE SHE LOVED EVERY SECOND OF WHAT SHE JUST DID!!   
  
COLE: Misty is a sick, demented coward. BOTTOM LINE!!  
  
TAZZ:...--oh my God....Kim Possible could be done here....This is sickening, disgusting. Misty has been all over the damn map tonight, and she could've won this war with this one, Cole.  
  
COLE: Paramedics, EMTs, trying to get KP to come to here. She is down and out here. Misty is a sick and vile person, Tazz. Nothing more than a damn lowlife bully, and tonight, she showed her true colors here. This could be her prudest moment, all fueled by jealousy.   
  
...TAZZ:...say what you want about KP....but bottom line is that she is turning some heads her direction, and now this with Misty, I have to say, Cole, this Japanese Death Match, has just gotten, VERY personal. {grayscale shot of the EMT carry KP out on the strecher, and then to Misty laughing, with a few male demented, sadistic laughs in the background}  
  
{LATER ON THAT NIGHT}  
  
...COLE: And Benoit, going to the top turnbuckle. Going for that headbutt from the top, if he hits this it'll be all over--WAIT A MINUTE!! NARAKU, FROM THE DAMN CROWD, TRIPPED UP BENOIT, AND BRAIN HEBNER, SAW ALL OF THAT, AND HE RINGS THE BELL!!  
  
TAZZ: AUTOMATIC DISQUALIFICATION!!  
  
COLE: BENOIT HAS WON, BUT GOKU ESCAPES WITH THE TITLE, AND NOW NARAKU, GOING TO WORK ON THE RABID WOLVERINE, AND GOKU, JOINING IN ON THE ATTACK!!  
  
TAZZ: THIS IS A TWO ON ONE ASSULT BY GOKU AND NARAKU ON BENOIT!!  
  
COLE: OH, NOW WHAT?!! MR. MCMAHON, COMING OUT HERE WITH A SMILE ON HIS FACE!!  
  
TAZZ: THIS WAS NOTHING MORE THAN A DEVIIOUSHLY SCHEME PLANNED BY MR. MCMAHON TO MAKE SURE GOKU LEFT WITH THE TITLE!!  
  
COLE:...NARAKU, WITH THE--OVERKILL...---WAIT A MINUTE!!  
  
TAZZ: JESSIE IS HERE!!  
  
COLE: THE SHINING LIGHT,...NARAKU, OUT OF THE RING WITH A CLOTHESLINE, AND NOW ON GOKU, SHOTS TO THE MIDSECTION--SPINNING HEEL ROUNDHOUSE KICK, AND GOKU IS REELING!!....SETTING GOKU UP FOR THE BLINDING LIGHT!! JUST LIKE LAST WEEK--!!  
  
TAZZ: BUT MCMAHON IS IN THE RING WITH A STEEL CHAIR!!  
  
COLE: AND MR. MCMAHON, GOT JESSIE IN THE BACK WITH THAT STEEL CHAIR!!...GOKU, THROWS JESSSIE OUT OF THE RING,.... GOKU, RAMED JESSIE RIGHT INTO THAT STEEL RING POST, WITH AUTHORITY,....GOKU, IS DISMANTLING JESSIE--...GOKU, WITH BENOIT--DRAGONBOMB ON BENOIT!! BENOIT, HAS BEEN TAKEN COMPLETLY OUT, AND NOW BOTH MCMAHON AND NARAKU, ARE ENCOURAGING GOKU, TO DO THE SAME TO THE SHINING LIGHT HERE!!  
  
TAZZ: NO DOUBT THE SHINING LIGHT HAS BEEN SOMEWHAT DIMMED TONIGHT, COLE!!  
  
COLE: AND NOW GOKU, WITH JESSIE, SETTING HER UP--DRAGONBOMB, ON THAT STEEL CHAIR, ON JESSIE, AND SHE IS OUT OF IT!!...AND THERE WAS NO WAY THAT EITHER ONE OF THOSE TWO, NOR DARKPOWER TONIGHT, COULD'VE SEEN THIS COMING!!  
  
TAZZ: NO DOUBT, THIS IS A DANGEROUS TRIO RIGHT HERE AND NOW!! GOKU, NARAKU, AND MR. MCMAHON!!  
  
COLE:...THEY COULD BE, THE BRICK WALL, THAT MAY STOP JESSIE FROM WINNING THE CWE CHAMPIONSHIP, AT SUMMERSLAM!!  
  
[end Smack Down flashback]  
  
[Cue Smack Down intro]  
  
BG: UH UH/DEH DEH DEH/C'MON/UH/YEAH/DUSE/HEY YO/IT'S MY LIFE/MY TIME/MY RIGHTS/MY RHYMES/MY GRIMES/MY STRUGGLE/HUSTLE'S SWEATIN AND MY BLOOD TOO/MY PREDITOR SMELLS FEAR AND I SMELL A LOT/MY COMPETITORS FLINCH SCARED/CAUSE THEY SMELT I WAS HOT/I WANT IT ALL THE EXCESS/THE SEX AND MUCH SUCCESS/STRESS SUCKS/I WANT IT ALL/NO LESS/C'MON  
  
[end Smack Down intro]  
  
The pyros go off in the Wheeling Civic Center, and afterwards, the fans cheer for what should be one wild ride. Michael Cole starts commentary after 10 seconds.  
  
COLE: WE ARE JUST 72 HOURS AWAY, FOR WHAT SHOULD BE, ONE OF THE MOST SADISTIC PAY PER VIEWS, THAT WE HAVE EVER SEEN, AT SUMMERSLAM, AND TONIGHT, THE FINAL STOP ON THE WILD RIDE TO SUMMERSLAM IS HERE IN WHEELING, WEST VIRGINA!! THE CIVIC CENTER IS THE HOME OF SMACK DOWN, MICHAEL COLE AND TAZZ AT RINGSIDE, AND DARKPOWER MADE THIS TAG TEAM CONTEST TONIGHT!! [the match graphic and avatars show] MISTY AND GOKU, WHO MADE THEIR PRESENCE FELT LAST THURSDAY NIGHT, WILL BE SET TO GET IT ON, WITH THE TEAM OF KIM POSSIBLE AND JESSIE MALOR, TWO WHO HAVE A SCORE TO SETTLE WITH MISTY AND GOKU, TONIGHT, AND TAZZ, ALL HELL COULD BREAK LOOSE, IN THAT ONE!!  
  
TAZZ: NO DOUBT, ABOUT IT, THAT COULD EXPLODE, JUST THREE DAYS BEFORE SUMMERSLAM, THE REFEREE IS GOING TO HAVE A HELL OF A TIME, KEEPING THAT ONE, UNDER CONTROL, TONIGHT!!  
  
Come back to live action at ringside.   
  
BG: NO CHANCE//NO CHANCE/THAT'S WHAT YOU GOT  
  
The crowd boos as Mr. McMahon makes his way to the ring.  
  
COLE: And here is the man who screwed Chris Benoit, out of the CWE Title last week on Smack Down, then proceeded to have Goku and Naraku lay out both Jessie and Benoit, and I hear that Darkpower, wasn't too happy about that.  
  
TAZZ: He saw that entire thing, and you have to wonder, Cole, just what kind of a mood he is in tonight. He had to see all hell break loose last Thursday night on Smack Down.  
  
COLE: He saw Benoit get screwed yet again, Jessie get mauled by Goku and Naraku, KP get thrown off of the damn FIST of the Smack Down set, Ashely Beryl get put on the damn SHELF last week by Misty, and who knows WHAT else he saw last Thursday, and Mr. McMahon is loving every single moment of this runaway train right now.  
  
TAZZ: That smile on his face tells the entire story.  
  
VINCE: WELL, WELL, WELL!! It seems that, out of all of the carnage that we saw last week on Smack Down, two men, emerge victorious, HUH?!! [crowd boos relentlessly] Now, before we get to the highlight of the evening, I want to first of all, get to a match, that Darkpower made, for tonight. Now Jessie, I have to say, I feel sorry for you and you're little, and yes, I do mean, LITTLE, Kim Possible friend---well, as a matter of fact, I DON'T feel sorry for you two. Jessie, you will find out, just how it will feel for you at Summerslam, later here tonight. And as far as your KP friend tonight? Well, let me just say, that I view her, as nothing more, than a stain, on the underwear of LIFE!! [crowd boos] I mean, let's face it, Misty almost did us ALL a favor, by getting rid of you, Kim Possible. She did us ALL a favor by getting rid of your slutty, no good, slimly, BITCHY, DISEASE-RIDDEN, WHORE FOR A FIREND OF ASHELY BERYL, HA HA HA!! [crowd boos relentlessly]  
  
TAZZ: OH C'MON!!  
  
COLE: Hasn't Ashely been through ENOUGH this week?  
  
TAZZ: Apparently Mr. McMahon doesn't think so.  
  
CROWD: [chanting] ASSHOLE, ASSHOLE---! [the chanting continues]  
  
COLE: And these fans in Wheeling, letting Vince know what they think of him.  
  
TAZZ: Real fitting right now, Cole.  
  
VINCE: But enough of you, KP. Let's get to what happened, last Thursday night. Hey Darkpower, you think you can screw wityh me? You think you can actually, CROSS, THE BOSS?! Well, let me make it real simple for you. You crossed the boss, and look what you got in return. Chris Benoit got squashed last Thursday, Goku, never had a problem with him, AT ALL!! [crowd boos]  
  
COLE: Yeah, and that's why Naraku came in and saved the damn CWE Title for Goku when he was about to lose it, was it Vince?  
  
VINCE: And Jessie, you can view this as an example of what is going to happen to you this Sunday, at Summerslam. No, what is going to happen to you, is going to be better, than what happened to you, eight months ago. And, my God, we ALL loved that, didn't we? [crowd boos]  
  
COLE: Vince McMahon, doing a lot--!  
  
BG: Bold motherf**ker don't you limit your mind?  
  
The crowd cheers as KP comes out, VERY angry.  
  
COLE: WAIT A MINUTE!!  
  
TAZZ: OH, COLE, HERE WE GO!!  
  
COLE: It was just last week that Kim Possible, got thrown off the damn fist of that set last Thursday, and she is coming out here with a damn PURPOSE right now.  
  
TAZZ: You can see, she's not walking the way she would usually walk to that ring, that back has got to be murder right now. She's got the biggest display of intestinal fortitude to be out here.  
  
COLE: And remember what Vince called her, and then said about her friend, Ashely Beryl.  
  
TAZZ: Melissa is getting some laser surgury done to that right shoulder, so she still isn't here, but Ashely's friend, KP, is here, and it's obvious now that she heard EVERYTHING that McMahon called Ashely, and Cole, this is going to get ugly, in a hurry.  
  
COLE: This is the first time we've ever seen KP in the ring with the owner of the WWE!!  
  
TAZZ: I've never seen KP that angry before, Cole. Vince may want to rethink what he just said.  
  
VINCE: What the hell, is all of this? You shouldn't be out--!  
  
KP: SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU NO GOOD PIECE OF beep!! [crowd cheers]  
  
TAZZ: WOAH AOH!!  
  
COLE: YEAH!! MR. MCMAHON, JUST GOT TOLD WHAT THE HELL FOR!!  
  
KP: I, am the stain, on the underwear of LIFE?! OK, well, you can say what you want. I'll just prove you wrong at Sumerslam, when I take apart Misty's little, slutty ass in the Japanese Death Match, this Sunday. But, I am going to tell you something right now [now with a cold stare and a cold demeanor in her voice], if you screw around, if you so much as lay a FINGER, on Ashely, I swear, to Christ, I will tear you apart, LIMB, FOR, LIMB [crowd cheers]!! And, make no mistake, BOSS, I, am NOT SCARED, of YOU!! [crowd cheers enormously]  
  
COLE: OH MY GOD!!  
  
TAZZ: KP IS FURIOUS!!  
  
COLE: Look at that stare, Tazz.   
  
VINCE: You're not SCARED, of ME?  
  
KP: Oh hell no, I'm not scared of you. I mean, when it comes to you, I view YOU, as nothing more, than a PARASITE!! You are, the poison, the vileness, of the CWE. I mean, yeah, go ahead, make fun of me because I'm not a part of the "Anime" crowd here. Make fun of me because I'm DISNEY. Hell, make fun of me because I'm a GIRL!! But Vince, make no mistake about it, I CAN TAKE IT!! I can take all the insults you want to throw at me, because I've heard it all before. Oh, and just for the record, in case you didn't hear them, these fans in Wheeling, W, V, TONIGHT?!! They were cheering ME to the ring. And I didn't think I caught the name they were calling YOU! I don't really remember what it was. Was it, well---AN ASSHOLE?! [crowd cheers and starts chanting "ASSHOLE" again] Yeah, they could make fun of me. They could laugh me the hell out of this building. But you know something, THEY DON'T!! And do you want to know why? They don't do that because they know that when it comes down to it, I don't whine about how badly I get hurt. I don't cry about how much I don't get into this ring and compete. Hell, I'm not even scared to say that I AM a woman, that I AM going into Summerslam and claiming the SEA title and beating the living CRAP outta Misty, and I am not scared to say, that you are a piece, OF LOWLIFE SCUM, AND I AM NOT SCARED, TO TELL YOU, THAT IF YOU REALLY WANT TO PROVE ME WRONG, THEN VINCE, I'M RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!! TAKE YOUR BEST SHOT!! HIT ME, RIGHT NOW, YOU LITTLE -BASTARD-!! [crowd is shocked as they are cheering]  
  
COLE: IS SHE SERIOUS?! IS KIM POSSIBLE, CALLING OUT MR. MCMAHON, TO -HIT- HER?!  
  
TAZZ: IT'S PRETTY OBIVOUSLY OF WHAT THAT SOUNDS LIKE TO ME!! THIS GIRL'S GOT ALOT OF GUTS TO DO -THIS-!!  
  
VINCE: NOW WAIT, HOLD ON, HOLD UP JUST A SECOND!! You want, me, to hit you? You want me to hit a girl, who shouldn't even be out after ten? Come on, girl, that's all you are, right? Just a little girl. Just a little, fifteen year old, who had a little WITCH, for a friend.  
  
COLE: UH OH!!  
  
KP: OHH NO!! Vince, I told you before, you don't EVER, talk about Ashely that way. DON'T YOU EVER, -EVER- bring her up again! And I'm still waiting Vince. You going to take a shot or what? C'mon, Vinnie Mac, I thought you wanted to hit the girl. After all, you're doing the same to your daughter Stephanie. C'mon, Vince, HIT ME!! I'M NOT SCARED OF YOUR ASS, VINCE!! C'MON!! HIT ME, YOU STANTALOUS SON OF A -BITCH-!! [crowd is cheering at the top of their LUNGS now]  
  
TAZZ: WOAH HOA!!  
  
COLE: This situation is going to erupt here. KP, calling out, DARING, for Vince to hit her--AND VINCE, JUST SLAPPED THE TASTE, RIGHT OUT OF HER MOUTH!!  
  
TAZZ: I DIDN'T THINK HE'D DO IT!!  
  
COLE: AND LOOK AT KP!! SHE'S QUIVERING IN THAT ANGER!!  
  
KP: HA, VINCE!! I KNEW IT!! YOU DID, EXACTLY, WHAT I THOUGHT YOU WOULD DO!! NOW, DO ONE MORE THING!! SAY---GOOD NIGHT!!  
  
COLE: AND KP, WITH A SHOT TO THE GUT OF MCMAHON, AND--OH MY GOD!!  
  
TAZZ: KIMPROVER ON THE BOSS!! THESE FANS ARE RAISING THE ROOF RIGHT NOW!!  
  
COLE: MCMAHON, GETTING SET UP---WAIT A MINUTE!! THAT'S MISTY WITH A DAMN STEEL CHAIR TO KP!!  
  
TAZZ: TO THAT BACK ONCE AGAIN, AND LOOK WHO MISTY'S WITH!!  
  
COLE: THAT DAMN GOKU ONCE AGAIN!! AND THEY ARE BOTH TAKING THEIR SHOTS AT KP, THE NUMBERS, CATCHING UP ON HER!! MISTY, SHOOTING HER TO THE FAR SIDE, AND GOKU, MAULS OVER KP!!  
  
TAZZ: MCMAHON SET THIS UP FOR SOMEONE TO TAKE THE FALL, AND RIGHT NOW KP IS IN A BAD WAY!! THIS IS NOTHING MORE THAN A TWO ON ONE ASSULT, DIRECTLY ON THE RED-HAIRED BOMBSHELL!!  
  
COLE: AND--OH, NOT -AGAIN-!!  
  
TAZZ: MISTY'S GOING TO USE THAT CHAIR THE SAME WAY SHE DID TO TRY TO BREAK HER DAMN NECK!!  
  
COLE: MISTY WANTS TO MAKE SURE KP DOESN'T -MAKE- IT TO SUMMER--HEY!!  
  
TAZZ: IT'S JESSIE MALOR!! THE SHINING LIGHT!!  
  
COLE: AND JESSIE--SPINEBUSTER ON MISTY, AND--UH OH!!  
  
TAZZ: SHE MAY NOT WANT TO WAIT UNTIL SUMMERSLAM TO DO THIS!! SHE'S LOOKING RIGHT AT GOKU, AND THAT STARE ISN'T PRETTY!!  
  
COLE: REMEMBER LAST WEEK--and Goku makes a break for it. [crowd boos] And now Misty, regrouping with Goku and McMahon.  
  
TAZZ: Smart move by Goku. He and Misty have a match for later tonight against Malor and Possible, and they cannot afford a loss there tonight.  
  
COLE: Later tonight, those four will get in the ring, and if you didn't think this match is going to contain a whole bunch of hatred before, it is certainly going to now.  
  
[start CWE Summerslam promotion commercial]  
  
MALE ANN.: JESSIE HAS BEEN WANTING THE TITLE EVER SINCE SHE CAME INTO THE CWE!!  
  
/JESSIE: I WILL get that title, and show you why they all me, the Shining Light./  
  
MALE ANN.: BUT TO DO SO, SHE WILL HAVE TO FACE THE ONE MAN THAT LONGS TO PROVE SOMETHING OF HIS OWN!!  
  
/GOKU: I HAVE BEATEN EVERYONE THERE IS TO BEAT!! WHO IS LEFT FOR ME TO CRIPPLE!!/  
  
MALE ANN.: NOW THIS WAR HAS GOTTEN PERSONAL!!  
  
/GOKU: Hey, SHINING B#TCH, you should've STAYED IN THE GODDAMN HOSPITAL!! In fact, I wish you did, so the CWE, would've had a better time./  
  
/JESSIE: IF I AM STILL ALIVE, IF I AM STILL BREATHING, THEN, AS GOD IS MY WITNESS, I WILL CONTINUE TO FIGHT!! AND GOKU, IF IT'S A FIGHT YOU WANT, THEN, GOKU, WE DON'T HAVE TO WAIT!!!/  
  
MALE ANN.: JESSIE MALOR VERSUS GOKU, CWE CHAMPIONSHIP ON THE LINE!! IT ALL COMES DOWN TO THIS, AND THIS IS VERY PERSONAL!! CWE SUMMERSLAM, SUNDAY, AUGUST 24TH, BROUGHT TO YOU BY SPRITE REMIX, AND ONLY ON PAY PER VIEW!!  
  
[end CWE Summerslam promo]  
  
They go to a commercial break, then come back. Jedite's music comes on, and he comes out to the ring.  
  
COLE: Welcome back to Smack Down, and Tazz, I have to say, that at Summerslam, I hope that Cassidy Strife, kicks Jedite's ass in the Intercontinental Title Match, because he deserves it. He comes out here now, just contiuing to degrate the females of the CWE, and continuing to say that women should not be holding the titles in the CWE, but what he said last Thursday was a damn shame.  
  
TAZZ: Well, no doubt, he has his agenda, and at Summerslam, [the Summerslam match screen graphics and avitars for the Jedite vs. Cassidy match shows] if he pulls a fast one on Cassidy Stife in that match, he will be the IC champion, and what could happen with this tonight [back to live action on Smack Down].  
  
COLE: Jedite has been cheating to win, of sorts, when he has his matches just about won in any case.   
  
JEDITE: Just a few more days, and I will show you, just why women, should never hold titles here, in the CWE. Darkpower is killing this company, by refusing to see women for what they truly are good for. Cooking, cleaning, and MAKIN' BABIES!! [crowd boos]  
  
COLE: THAT's nice.  
  
JEDITE: And at Summerslam, I am going to beat Cassidy to a bloody pulp, and I am going to continue to show that the male part of the species, are the most domanent, in this company, hell, in LIFE!! Because, men, I do suspect, that when you go home, and your wife, girlfriend, whoever, is in that house, you tell her to get into that kitchen NOW, before you kick her little ASS, ALL OVER THE HOUSE!! [crowd boos relentlessly]  
  
TAZZ: I don't know about that.  
  
COLE: Simpily put, Jedite is nothing but an ASS!!  
  
JEDITE: WHAT, you don't think so? I'll PROVE you so. Any woman in the back, that thinks that they can take me on TONIGHT, come out here, and prove your worth, because I will take you, and tear you apart, like all of these men out here, don't want to admit, that they do, to their poor little old wives. [he drops the mic and waits for his "opponent"]  
  
COLE: Once again, Jedite is issuing an open challenge to any woman in the--!  
  
BG: Speed kills/Coming down the mountain/Speed kills/Coming down the street/Speed kills/The presence of mine/Speed kills/If you know what I mean.  
  
Dominique comes out to Bush's "The People That We Love (Speed Kills)".  
  
TAZZ: UH OH!!   
  
COLE: Dominique is answering the challenge, and Tazz, I don't know about you, but I think Jedite is in trouble here. We saw this girl debut last week on Smack Down, and she took it to Ryo, getting him to submit to the Gung-Ho Crossface, one hell of a submission hold.  
  
TAZZ: But this is going to be a taller order here. Jedite has found a way to either escape harm, or use the opponent's desires to beat him against them.  
  
COLE: And remember what happened after the match last week. Kohaku assulted Dominique for no reason that we were aware of. And Dominique is in the ring, and this match is underway, as Jedite, with shots to the face of Dominique, trying to get the upper hand here, to the near side, and Jedite, trying for a DROP KICK, BUT DOMINIQUE, SEEING IT, SWATTED HIM AWAY LIKE A GNAT!!   
  
TAZZ: Dominique is very fast, and Jedite made what could be a big error by taking her to those ropes. Jedite is going to need to slow it done just a--!  
  
COLE: AOH HOA!! Dominique just showed Jedite how fast she was, with that tornado bulldog, that pounded Jedite's head to the mat, here's a cover, hook of the LEG, and Jedite gets the shoulder up.   
  
TAZZ: That was true technique on how fast she can go, and Jedite is in big trouble if he thinks that he can win against her at that game.  
  
COLE: Jedite, going to the ropes here, and nice armdrag there by Dominique, and now to the--AOH HOA!! What a falling clothesline, Jedite down like he just got hit by a speeding mack TRUCK!!  
  
TAZZ: As I said before, Jedite is trying to get at Dominique with a stragedy that he cannot win with on her. He's going to have to slow her down, use his power, get the pace of this match slowed down, because Dominique is going to go very fast, and she will want to go after you and hurt you before you even know what hit you. If Jedite thinks this kind of stragedy is going to work, he's in big time trouble come Summerslam.  
  
COLE: Jedite, into that corner, and Dominique, using those long legs to choke the life out of Jedite, and referee Brian Hebner, trying to get that broken up and does so, as Dominique, look OUT HERE, BUT Jedite, got out of the way, as Dominique's shoulder, hit the steel ring post.  
  
TAZZ: That was a smart move by Jedite there. Use that speed against her. First smart move by Jedite in this whole match, hell, within the past few WEEKS.  
  
COLE: Jedite, issuing the open challenge to any woman that felt as if they can beat him, and Dominique took upon it. This is the third week in a row that he has issued these types of challenges, thinking that women shouldn't be holding titles that he feels should be men's division titles.  
  
TAZZ: Well, that's a moral iffy, knowing that he may have a hidden agenda behind that. Right now, Dominique, with that sore shoulder, and Jedite, using the power now, with that armdrag into the arm -bar- there, working on the shoulder that drilled that steel ring post earlier, using that boot to the shoulder along with it, putting that pressure onto the right deltoid of Dominque here!  
  
Jedite jumps up, foot still on her shoulder, and drives the shoulder into the mat with that foot of his.  
  
COLE: WOW!! Jedite, using that left boot to drive that shoulder, into the mat.  
  
TAZZ: This is a very smart stragedy now by Jedite. You know, maybe that wasn't a very bad stragedy after all. You show the opponent that you're not scared to play their moves set, it catches them off guard, and then when they try to one up you, capalize on that mistake, lure them in, and then go for what you do best, which, in this case, is a mixture of pure power and some mat wrestling skills there.  
  
COLE: Dominique, though, using her quickness to get back to her feet, reversing the arm bar, and snapmare takeover that time, getting him back up---FACEBUSTER THERE!! THE SAME WAY SHE DID THAT AGAINST RYO, last week!  
  
TAZZ: That was a very hard fought battle to get back into that, but it worked, as Dominique, using that size and speed to one-up Jedite. Her legs are one of the strongest areas of her body, Jedite may want to know of that to go up against her right here.  
  
COLE: Dominique, going back to the near side, and Jedite, ducking under a clothesline, and now Jedite, going for a tilt-a-whirl, BUT DOMINIQUE COUNTERED INTO THE GUNG-HO CROSSFACE, THE GHC, AS SHE CALLS IT, BUT JEDITE, TRYING TO BLOCK HER FROM GETTING THAT LOCKED-ON!!  
  
TAZZ: MOVING THAT RIGHT ARM AS FAR AS HE CAN!! THAT IS A HARD MOVE TO ESCAPE FROM ONCE SHE HAS THAT LOCKED IN!! NOT ONLY IS SHE LEECHED ONTO YOUR BACK THE WAY SHE IS, ON HER SIDE, BUT SHE'S USING THOSE ARMS FOR LEVERAGE, YUSING ALL FOUR LIMBS OF HER BODY TO LOCK ONTO YOU, THAT RIGHT ARM LOCKING YOUR NECK INTO IT, AND ALL THROUGHOUT, SHE IS PUSHING HER ENTIRE BODY DOWN ONTO YOUR BACK!! IF SHE MAKES YOU FALL TO YOUR STOMACH, YOU HAVE TO TAP OUT, BECAUSE THAT'S WHEN THERE'S ABSOLUTLY NO ESCAPE!! JEDITE'S DOING A SMART MOVE HERE!!  
  
COLE: Dominique, with those long legs, swinging them towards that arm of Jedite, and if she gets that, Jedite is in for some big trouble.  
  
TAZZ: Jedite could counter this into a samoan drop if his arm wasn't flailing to avoid getting caught, and if Dominique wasn't sqwirming the way she was there--OH NO!!  
  
COLE: SHE CAUGHT THAT ARM, AND NOW JEDITE IS IN SOME MAJOR TROUBLE!! DOMINIQUE PUSHING DOWN HER, HER ENTIRE RIB CAGE, BEING BURIED INTO THAT BACK, JEDITE, TRYING TO GET SOME MOMENTUM GOING THE OTHER WAY!!  
  
TAZZ: HE CAN COUNTER IT AT THIS POINT INTO A SAMOAN DROP, AND IT WOULD CAUSE A PINNING COMBINATION ON DOMINIQUE THAT WOULD BE HARD FOR HER TO KICK OUT OF!!  
  
COLE: SHE'S TRYING TO GET JEDTIE DOWN TO THE CANVAS, BUT JEDITE, DESPERATLY TRYING TO GET HER GOING THE OTHER WAY!! THE GHC IS LOCKED IN, BUT CAN SHE GET HIM DOWN TO THE CANVAS?!  
  
TAZZ: IF SHE DOES THAT, IT'S ALL OVER FOR JEDITE!! HE CANNOT AFFORD ANOTHER LOSS GOING INTO SUMMERSLAM!! HE LOOKS LIKE HE COULD BE TRYING TO MOVE TOWARDS THOSE ROPES, MAYBE TRYING TO FORCE A BREAK OF THE HOLD, BUT THAT'S GOING TO BE TOUGH TO DO, THE MINUTE YOU MOVE FORWARD, THAT FORCE THAT DOMINIQUE HAS ON HIM IS GOING TO TOPPLE HIM--AND IT JUST DID!!  
  
COLE: SHE'S GOT HIM DOWN TO THE CANVAS, AND JEDITE, TRYING TO WITHSTAND THIS PAIN!! DOMINIQUE, WITH THAT GHC, AND SHE IS PULLING BACK HARD ON THAT BACK OF JEDITE WITH IT!!  
  
TAZZ: HE'S GOT NO CHOICE BUT TO TAP OUT!! THE WAY DOMINIQUE HAS IT ON HIM, SHE HAS FULL CONTROL OVER HOW MUCH PRESSURE SHE'S GOT ON HIM!!  
  
COLE: JEDITE, IS IN SOME MAJOR TROUBLE--WAIT A MINUTE!! IT'S THAT DAMN KOHAKU AGAIN, WITH THE -STEEL- CHAIR, ONTO THE HEAD OF DOMINIQUE, AND THE REFEREE CALLS FOR THE BELL!!  
  
TAZZ: THAT'S -ONE- WAY TO GET HER OFF OF HIM!! JUST HAVE SOMEONE ELSE HIT HER WITH THAT STEEL CHAIR THE WAY HE DID!!  
  
COLE: AND NOW KOHAKU, WITH ANOTHER HIT ON THE HEAD WITH THAT STEEL CHAIR!!  
  
TAZZ: This is just like last week when he attacked her. Dominique is going to win by DQ, but there's a bigger story here right now.  
  
COLE: Why is Kohaku DOING this?  
  
TAZZ: I do not know, but he got the job done tonight, once again.   
  
COLE: And once again, Kohaku, setting up--!  
  
BG: BONG/DEAD MAN WALKIN'/YOU'VE DONE IT NOW/YOU'VE GONE AND MADE A BIG MISTAKE  
  
COLE: -NOW- WHAT?!   
  
TAZZ: IT'S BIG EVIL, AND KOHAKU'S SHOCKED!!  
  
COLE: IT WAS THE UNDERTAKER THAT TOOK KOHAKU UNDER HIS WING, AND NOW BIG EVIL WANTS SOME ANSWERS!! KOAHKU, RUNNING FOR HIS LIFE, AND HERE COMES HE UNDERTAKER---UH OH!!  
  
TAZZ: KOHAKU IS IN SOME TROUBLE-!  
  
COLE: WAIT A MINUTE, LOW BLOW BY KOHAKU, BIG EVIL NEVER SAW IT COMING, AND NOW KOHAKU GETS OUT OF DODGE, AND NOW THE UNDERTAKER, IS DOWN!!  
  
TAZZ: A DEPERATE MOVE WORKED, IF ONLY FOR ABOUT A FEW SECONDS, BUT THOSE WERE PRECIOUS, AND KOHAKU RAN FOR HIS -LIFE-!!  
  
COLE: BUT WHY?! WHY IS KOHAKU CONTINUING TO ASSULT DOMINIQUE--oh, -now- what? Jedite, back up after that submission hold, Dominique is down and out from that assult, and--OH, C'MON!! JEDITE IS ASSULTING DOMINIQUE NOW!! What is the meaning of THIS?!  
  
TAZZ: Jedite wants send a message to Cassidy for this Sunday through Dominique tonight.  
  
COLE: She had the damn match won when Kohaku attacked her, and now Jedite, picking up the damn scraps here toni--WAIT A MINUTE!! CASSIDY IS BEHIND JEDITE, FROM OUT OF THE CROWD!!  
  
TAZZ: JEDITE HAS NO IDEA SHE'S BEHIND HIM!!  
  
COLE:--AND CASSIDY, WITH THAT KICK RIGHT TO THE LUNGS OF JEDITE, THROWING JEDITE FOR A LOOP, AND NOW, SHE MIGHT GO UPSTAIRS!!  
  
TAZZ: FOR THE MASSACRE?!  
  
COLE: SHE'S GOING UP THERE, AND SHE COULD DO THIS RIGHT NOW, MAKE JEDITE FEEL IT, AND OFF FOR THE MASSACRE, BUT JEDITE, ROLLS OUT OF THE WAY, CASSIDY SAW IT, AND LANDED ON HER FEET, AND JEDITE, ESCAPES HER ONCE AGAIN!! JEDITE AND CASSIDY, FOR SUMMERSLAM!! AND JEDITE, COULD BE IN FOR A HELL OF A TIME, AND WE CAN ONLY HOPE THAT CASSIDY STRIFE, CAN TEACH JEDITE, WHAT THE WOMEN OF THE CWE ARE -REALLY- ABOUT!!  
  
Switch to Darkpower's VIP room/office, where he is working, when Chris Benoit comes into the office.  
  
BENOIT: HEY, DP!! How are ya doin'?  
  
DP: Oh, Chris, I wanted to have a word with you. You remember last week, when Goku and Naraku, screwed you out of the CWE Championship?   
  
BENOIT: Of COURSE I do, DP. Why are you thinking I would forget about two overgrown pieces of GARBAGE screwing me, out of the richest prize in the game?  
  
DP: CALM DOWN, Benoit. I'm trying to set up this point. Now, I can tell that you would want another shot at that title, right?  
  
BENOIT: OF COURSE I do, Justin. Why wouldn't I want that?  
  
DP: Well, I was thinking, that maybe I could work something out with you. See, Talpa has been screwed out of that title, as well, and I was trying to punish Goku by having him defend the title against you, but Talpa was rather angry that it wasn't HIM going for another shot at that title, and you're OBVIOUSLY really angry about what happened last week. But I can't really resolve one thing, without worsening the other. So, I was thinking that maybe I could let a match be the decision maker for me. I've already talked with Talpa about this, and he agreed to this idea, and if you do, then I'll make the match. If you can beat Talpa tonight, in a number one contenders match, or if Talpa can beat you, I will make the winner of that match, the number one contender, for the CWE Championship.  
  
BENOIT: HOLD ON!! Jessie is the number one--!  
  
DP: HOLD UP, though! Who said it was for Summerslam. I'm talking about NEXT WEEK, on Smack Down. Either you or Talpa, will face the CWE Champion, whoEVER that may be, next week, from the first ever CWE televised event from CANADA, in four YEARS!! Bell Centre, Montreal, Ontario. YOU'RE HOME COUNTRY!! I bet you would want to compete for that title in your own hometown.  
  
BENOIT: You know something. I may actually accept. In fact, I think I will. I don't care who I have to beat, Justin. That title, IS COMING HOME, WITH ME!! [he walks out of the office. DP is seen with a smile on his face].  
  
Switch to another backstage area, wiere Kim Possible is going to her locker room. Suddenly, though, she bumps into SAILOR JUPITER! Jupiter looks dead at KP, then has something to say to her.  
  
JUPITER: Hey, you're in that match against Misty, Japanese Death Match, right?  
  
KP: Of course I am. You haven't been watching?  
  
JUPITER: Of course I have been watching. And I've been rather impressed that someone like you would want a match like that. You know what you're going to be in, right?  
  
KP: Bombs under the ring, barbed wires as ropes, pits of death, canvas hardened-up--!  
  
JUPITER: WOAH!! You definitly DID do your homework. But let me speak to you from experience, because I've been in the Death Match. Nothing, and I mean, NOTHING, will be able to prepare you for what you will be going through. Misty doesn't even know it, either, so don't feel bad. In truth, I never wanted to be IN the JDM, KP. And you, someone who I'd never thought I'd see in a MILLION years be IN the CWE, may--no, WILL be in for the match, of your LIFE!! And KP, when you first came into the CWE, I thought the same thing other may have thought. That you would never make it. That a Disney star, of all people, would be booed out of he CWE within two seconds of coming out to your music, and got into the ring. However, you want to know something? I am glad, VERY glad, that I was proven WRONG, and that you, the Red-Haired Bombshell, has done the one thing no one ever thought she could do, which is get everyone, on her side. Well, KP, you have someone else who will be watching you this Sunday---ME!! And I've got one more thing to say. This Sunday, you have a chance of a lifetime, a chance that no one thought you would be able to have in this company. Don't beep it up!  
  
KP: No big, Jup. I know, and I won't screw up this one, ok?  
  
JUPITER: [with a smile] Good---oh, and before I forget, this may sound strange, coming from someone like me, but---KICK MISTY'S WHINY, BITCHY ASS THIS SUNDAY!! I want to see that so-called Hardcore Princess to get what has been coming to her for some time. Kick her ASS, ok? [KP nods a yes, and Jupiter is with a smile as she leaves the scene. KP goes towards her room shortly after].  
  
Cut to a commercial break, then come back, focusing on Cole and Tazz.  
  
COLE: Welcome back to Smack Down, and Tazz, we found out before the commercial that a number one contenders match is on tap for tonight. It will be [the match graphic and avatars show] Chris Benoit, up against Talpa, the winner to go next week, to the first Smack Down Brand event from Canada, at the Belle Center in Montreal, Ontario.  
  
TAZZ: That is big. That is huge. Two men who were screwed out of that opportunity are going to get a chance to get a number one contender slot, right here tonight.  
  
Switch back to ringside, where the Basham Brothers' music comes onto the loudspeakers, and they come out with Shaniqua.  
  
CHIMEL: THE FOLLOWING MATCH IS A TAG TEAM CONTEST, AND IS SCHEDUALED FOR ONE FALL!! INTRODUCING FIRST, BEING ACCOMPANIED BY SHANIQUIA, FROM COLUMBUS, OHIO, AT A COMBINED WEIGHT OF 463 POUNDS, DOUG AND DANNY, THE BASHAM BROTHERS!!  
  
COLE: And here comes Danny and Doug Basham, the two who will go for the tag titles in just three days' time, [the Summerslam match screen graphics and avitars for the Bashams vs. Sonns match shows] when they go against the tag team champions, the Sonn Brothers, and Tazz, could Ash's concerns about his real father being alive, come back to haunt him, in this match?  
  
TAZZ: Defninitly, the concern is there, and if Ash cannot focus on this match, this match will be ten times as easier for the Bashams. [back to live action on Smack Down], and these Bashams have their hands full this Sunday, they will want to have that focus turned dead away at the match.  
  
COLE: We are set for the Bashams versus Neptune and uranus, and tonight, CWE Smack Down is brought to you by Loriald Tobacco Company's Youth Smoking Prevention Program, reminding you that tobacco is whacko if you're a teen.  
  
TAZZ: And by Taco Bell. For good fast food, you need to think outside the bun.  
  
COLE: And by Stacker 2's new YJ Stinger. For that extreme boost of energy, you've GOTTA feel the sting!  
  
Neptune and Uranus' music comes on, and out they come.  
  
CHIMEL: AND THEIR OPPONENTS, AT A COMBINED WEIGHT OF 432 POUNDS, SAILOR NEPTUNE AND SAILOR URANUS, THE FINAL, JUSTICE!!  
  
TAZZ: All four individuals are very powerful, very talented, and this will be a true test of endurance and strength here.  
  
COLE: Doug and Danny, their first match on the Smack Down Brand, and here we go, it is going to be Doug going up against neptue to start up here.  
  
TAZZ: A powerful technical style in Neptune, likes to use that grapple alot, wear you down, slow you down to a crawl. This is going to be a good match, as they lock horns in the middle of the ring here.  
  
COLE: Doug and Neptune, two veterans in the ring, and Neptune, using that power half of her, shoves Doug on his ass here, and now taunting Doug to come and get some more.  
  
TAZZ: The Bashams may accept that invite, knowing how they are with Shaniqua there at ringside, I don't think that Neptune and Uranus are going to be liking her presence any out here.  
  
COLE: Shaniqua's been known to get involved in these matches, in more ways than one, I would add, as Doug now, with those kicks to the midsection, and backing the Elegant One, into the corner, shots to the throat of Neptune, and--OH WOW, WHAT A CHOP TO THE THROAT TO NEPTUNE, AND ANOTHER ONE!! WOW!!  
  
TAZZ: Those have got to hurt you big time, and definitly Doug Basham is taking it to Neptune. I wonder if Shaniqua had something to do with getting Doug and Danny fired up, now with those crossfaces, you have to be careful with those two, my man.  
  
COLE: Neptune, trying to turn the tables, and--nice neckbreaker there, going for the cover, hook of the LEG, AND Doug, kicks out after the count of two, and now Doug, tagging in Danny, and--look at THIS!! AOH HOA!! What an ax handle to the arm of Neptune, and now Danny with those stiff forearm japs to the jaw there, and now to the near SIDE, missing with the BOOT, DDT, and now Neptune, tags in Uranus. Still to come, Chris Benoit goes one on one with Talpa, the winner to face the CWE Champion next week from Smack Down's first visit to Canada in four YEARS, the Bell Centre in Montreal, and also still to come tonight, Misty and Goku tag up to face the team of Kim Possible and Jessie Malor, lot to come tonight, less than 72 hours away from Summerslam. Uranus, working on Danny Basham, and arm bar, sending him into the corner, look at this. UraNUS JUST RAPES DANNY'S ARM INTO THAT TOP ROPE THERE, and now up on that apron, and WHAT A CLOTHESLINE ON THAT APRON BY URANUS!! Oh, look out here.  
  
TAZZ: Going for a springboard here--LEGDROP, OFF THE TOP!!  
  
COLE: What a move by Uranus, and now here's a cover hook of the LEG, and Doug Basham, saves the matchup here.  
  
TAZZ: What a springboard legdrop there, definitly caught Danny off guard there. She is quick and powerful, about to get you very quickly.  
  
COLE: Danny now, in a bit of trouble here, off the ROPES, BUT DOUG BASHAM, WITH A SHOT TO THE BACK OF -URANUS, AND WHAT A BELLY TO BACK SUPLEX BY DANNY, HOOK OF THE LEG, COVER, could HAVE her, and Neptune makes the save.  
  
TAZZ: Very quick style by the Bashams right there. Uranus didn't watch Doug during that bouce off the ropes, and that almost cost her, Neptune may have saved the entire match there.  
  
COLE: Back to her feet is Uranus, and you have to believe the Sonn Brothers are watching all of this one, as Uranus, with those right hands to Danny. To the other SIDE, AND DANNY, WITH THAT CLOTHESLINE, BUT LOOK-AT-THIS!!  
  
TAZZ: Uranus just shot right back up. Watch out, Basham! Going for the cruifix there? No--TILT-A-WHIRL DDT!!  
  
COLE: WOW!! WHAT IMPACT TO THE HEAD, COVER, TWO, COULD -HAVE- HIM, and Doug makes the SAVE, BUT NEPTUNE JUST RAN HIM OVER!!  
  
TAZZ: AND HERE WE GO! ALL FOUR OF THEM IN THE RING!  
  
COLE: This thing has broken DOWN, and what a leg clothesline by Uranus, to send Doug to the outside, and Danny is the legal man here, but wait a minute here. Shaniqua is on the apron here.  
  
TAZZ: She may just issue some punishment right NOW!!  
  
COLE: SHANIQUA, WITH THE HAIR OF NEPTUNE, AND SPILLS HER ALL THE WAY TO THE OUTSIDE, AND IT LOOKS LIKE SHE MIGHT HAVE INJURED SOMETHING ON THAT FALL!!  
  
TAZZ: Favoring that left elbow, it had to hit on that barricade.  
  
COLE: And Uranus, with a head of STEAM, AND SHANIQUA, SENDS HER OUT THERE TO MEET HER PARTNER, AND NOW --WAIT A MINUTE, IN THE RING!! THE SONN BROTHERS ARE IN THE RING, AND WITH THOSE -BELTS, JUST CLOBBERED BOTH DANNY AND DOUG, NEWEST REFEREE BILL HUSSEY, HAVING HIS HANDS FULL HERE, NEVER SAW IT, AND NOW,--!  
  
TAZZ: WHAT THE HELL?!  
  
COLE: ASH AND GOHAN JUST GOT RAN OVER AT THE HANDS OF SHANIQUA!! THIS DAMN THING HAS GOTTEN OUT OF CONTROL HERE, BILL HUSSEY IS--AND NOW HE'S CALLED FOR THE BELL!! THIS THING HAS BEEN THROWN OUT, SHANIQUA, THIS DAMN AMAZON, HAS DRILLED BOTH ASH AND GOHAN, COULD THIS BE THEIR FATE AT SUMMERSLAM!!   
  
TAZZ: Neptune is hurting out here on the outside.  
  
COLE: That shot to the elbow is really getting to Neptune, it seems, and maybe THAT'S why Hussey rang the bell. Neptune is screaming in pain.  
  
They show Neptune screaming in pain as officials are tending to her injury.  
  
Cut to a commercial break, then come back.   
  
Show the replay of what happened before the break.  
  
COLE: Back on Smack Down, and this is what happened just a few moments ago, Sailor Neptune, got dumped to the outside, and during the fall, her elbow landed dead on the steel barricade, and it just sickingly twisted, she needed to be helped out of the arena, and she's being treated by paramedics, and we hope to get an update on her condition, maybe a torn muscle there.  
  
TAZZ: We don't know what the injury exactly was, but we know what caused it. It's not a career-threatening injury, but they CAN hurt like hell.  
  
COLE: [coming back to live action] Well, folks, coming up next, will be Chris Benoit, going one on one with Talpa, this match, being made by Darkpower, to compensate for the screwings by that damn Mr. McMahon on both Benoit and Talpa, the winner to get a CWE Championship Title shot, next Thursday, from Montreal.  
  
Switch to the back, where Mr. McMahon is seen going into DP's office, angry.  
  
VINCE: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, JUSTIN?! GOKU'S GOING TO HAVE THE DEFEND THE TITLE, TWICE, IN A WEEK!! WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THAT, HUH?! WHO THE HELL DO YOU--?!  
  
DP: --Do I think I am? [standing up] Was THAT what you were asking me, Vince? MY question is to you, what are YOU THINKING? I mean, why would you think that Goku can beat Jessie at Summerslam? I mean, he may only need to defend ONCE, because it just so happens, that Jessie, could kick his ass at Summerslam. Oh, and before I go any further, I don't think you should be making more enemies as of late. Melissa AND Ashely Beryl, me, Talpa, Chris Benoit, Jessie Malor, and now you want to make a sworn enemy out of Kim Possible now?! WHAT THE HELL, VINCE?! If I were you, I would be watching your back, because you could be making a fatal mistake.  
  
VINCE: Oh really? Well, let me tell you something, 'Mr. Big Shot'. Just so you know, you didn't really HAVE to let Melissa in, the only thing good about Talpa is that he's a 400 pounder, God KNOWS what you see in Jessie, and I can't WAIT to hear why you even THOUGHT of bring that insect KP into the mix. Simpily put, you're OUT OF LINE, DP!! You're decision making SUCKS!!  
  
DP: MINE DOES, VINCE?!! Oh, I'm sorry, maybe it's because I'm doing things that don't benifit YOU. See, here in the CWE, I RUN THE SHOW, and you, are just a second rate decsion maker, and there IS control around here, and speaking of running the show, I'm going to make a stipulation in this next match. If ANYONE, screws with this next match tonight, I will suspend them for thirty days, and in the event that said person would be Goku, Vince, it will be a PLEASURE for me to strip him of the CWE Championship, and make him FORFIT the title, to Jessie. Now, I think you better rethink your plans, Vince, and tell Goku to watch, because if, by some stroke of GOD, he escapes Jessie this Sunday, he's going to need all the preparing he can get, for either one of these two.   
  
VINCE: [after being silent for a few seconds] OK, DP, I'll bite with that one. I'll tell them to ease up their game. But you listen here, DP. When I say, don't cross the boss, I mean it, and it is the same way with you. You push the wrong buttons, and you will know what it feels like, to cross me.  
  
DP: Whatever, Vince. Just remember, in this company--I'M THE BOSS!! [crowd cheers as Vince heads out the door]  
  
Switch back to ringside, where Chris Benoit's music starts, and he comes out to the ring.  
  
CHIMEL: THE FOLLOWING CONTEST IS SCHEDUALED FOR ONE FALL, AND IT IS FOR THE NUMBER ONE CONTENDERSHIP, FOR THE CWE CHAMPIONSHIP!! INTRODUCING FIRST, THE CHALLENGER, FROM TORONTO, ONTARIO CANADA, WEIGHING 298 POUNDS, CHRIS BENOIT!!  
  
COLE: How about THAT one, Tazz? DP laying down the law.  
  
TAZZ: This match now, in a state that no one is going to be able to get out here and do anything about it.  
  
COLE: It's going to be Chris Benoit, going one on one with Talpa, winner to get a title shot next week, that match, is, NEXT!!  
  
They go to a commercial break, then return.  
  
BG: WOO/HAHA/ATTEN-SHUN/REMIX/REMIX/REMIX/REMIX/RE-MIXMIXMIXMIXMIXMIX-X-X-X-X/REMIX/REMIX/MIX/MIX/MIX/MIX/So I'm outside of da club and you think I'm a puuuuuuuunk/So I go to my handy steel chair that's off in the truuuuuuuunk/I told that nobody/I ain't never scared (eastside!)/I ain't never scared (westside!)  
  
CHIMEL: AND HIS OPPONENT, WEIGHING 403 POUNDS, TALPA!!  
  
COLE: Welcome back to Smack Down!  
  
TAZZ: THE DARK DEMON EXTREME HAS CAME TO WHEELING!!  
  
COLE: SELL OUT CROWD ON THEIR FEET FOR TALPA!! Remember, this match, ordered by Darkpower earlier on tonight. Both talpa and Benoit were both screwed out of the CWE Championship by Mr. McMahon. Now DP has said, that if anyone screws anyone in this match, then they will be suspended for thirty days, and in the event that the perputrator would to be Goku, he would also be stripped of the title, and Jessie would get the title from forfit.  
  
TAZZ: SMART MOVE to keep McMahon at bay. We are going to have a fair match here.  
  
COLE: Referee Brian Hebner rings the bell, and this match, gets underway. Chris Benoit, sizing up his opponent.  
  
TAZZ: Benoit is actually giving up some pounds to Talpa.  
  
COLE: And here we go, Benoit, to the lock up with Talpa. To the corner, and Benoit, must break the hold, and does so. And now both men, back to the center on the ring.  
  
TAZZ: Benoit and Talpa, taking this slow. Neither one of these guys wants to rush this, waiting for the other to make the first move here.  
  
COLE: And now it's Talpa, who locks up with Benoit here, and Talpa, gets Benoit into the opposite corner, and the smae thing happens here, only the roles are reversed here.  
  
TAZZ: Well, Cole--THERE YOU GO!!  
  
COLE: Talpa makes the first moves with that big shoulder to the gut of Benoit, AND ANOTHER ONE!! WOW!!  
  
TAZZ: Talpa, catching Benoit off guard.  
  
COLE: Whipped into the CORNER, AND WHAT A CLOTHESLINE delivered into the throat of Benoit, and Talpa is really letting Benoit have it, taking advantage of catching Benoit off guard, whipped into the other CORNER, BUT BENOIT COUNTERED WITH THAT ELBOW TO THE JAW THERE, of Talpa, and to the middle rope, and AX HANDLE, to the shoulder of Talpa.  
  
TAZZ: Benoit, using that finess in technical style, going for a limb or something, to wear Talpa out. You cannot allow him to continue to keep a vertical base. You have to get him down, wear out a limb, or whatever else. Right now Benoit, using that shoulder that he just hit as his target area here. I don't know if that is real smart at this point.  
  
COLE: Benoit, with that arm bar, trying to wear down Talpa in the early stages of this match--BUT TALPA COUNTERED THAT INTO a fireman's carry, hook of the LEG, and Benoit, kicks out rather quickly there.  
  
TAZZ: Only a one count by Hebner for Talpa. Very smart reversal there, pulling Benoit with that arm and making him pay for that mistake into the firemans carry.  
  
COLE: Talpa now, with the irsih whip, to the far side, and kick square to the midsection. Off the ROPES, BUT BENOIT, countering with that knee to the midsection, and now to that rear chin lock on Talpa here.  
  
TAZZ: Rear naked choke there, keeping this big guy down, using that mat wrestling skills that he has.  
  
COLE: Talpa, trying to get back to his feet, and does so. Elbows to the sternm now goes Talpa, and going for the far SIDE, BUT BENOIT, WITH PURE MOMENTUM, THAT POWERSLAM, cover, shoulders are DOWN, and Talpa, kicks out after the count of two.  
  
TAZZ: Benoit, using that momentum with his power, just lifting Talpa up for that powerslam there, surprising Talpa that he could do something like that to him. Not very surprising when you consider what Benoit has done in this business so far.  
  
COLE: Benoit, going to that head of Talpa, wrapping those arms around Talpa.  
  
TAZZ: Very smart there, using that leverage to cut off that circulation of the blood to the head of Talpa. That's one way to take such a big guy like Talpa down, let me tell you.  
  
COLE: While we have a minute, we are now getting word from the back that Neptune's injury was a fractured elbow, and she will be out for a couple of weeks, nothing career ending there, thankfully.  
  
TAZZ: But I've had injuries like that before, Cole, and although they don't end your career, they certainly leave you hurting like hell for some time. She'll be feeling THAT one for some time, as Benoit is making Talpa feel that blood flow, stopping to the head. Talpa trying to get out of this, Benoit on the ground, but not anymore, Talpa getting back UP--OH MY -GOD-!!  
  
COLE: WOW!! Talpa, with a hell of a belly-to-back suplex, DRILLED Benoit's back to the canvas, shoulders are DOWN, and Benoit kicks out after the count of two, another near fall there.  
  
TAZZ: Right now, both Benoit and Talpa, trying to use their power to just pound each other into the mat. Benoit did a smart move by using those head locks to cut that blood flow, but other than that, it's been all power thus far.  
  
COLE: And remember, Tazz, no help from the back this time around. If anyone even comes OUT here that SHOULDN'T be out here during this match, they are suspended for thirty days.  
  
TAZZ: And Goku definity will not be out here, because if he does come out, he gets stripped of his title and Jessie wins it by forfit.  
  
COLE: That was probably to make sure that Goku doesn't think that he can get out of that match at Summerslam by pulling a fast one. Talpa, with those shots to the ribs of Benoit, the knees, driven into the ribs of Benoit, into the corner, and I have to say, Tazz, both Talpa and Benoit are right now, showing incrediable fortitude here.  
  
TAZZ: Definitly, both of them want that shot at the title, how bad do they want it is the queSTION!!  
  
COLE: TALPA, DIVING THAT KNEE INTO BENOIT FROM THE OPPOSING TURNBUCKLE, and now, setting up Benoit, could be for a superplex.  
  
TAZZ: We've seen Talpa go to the high-risk district there before, but I don't know if he's going to be able to do this at this point in the match. Benoit's not that worn out here.  
  
COLE: Talpa, getting up ther, BUT BENOIT PUSHED HIM OFF AND THE DAMN RING SHOOK, WHEN TALPA HIT THE CANVAS THERE!! Now Benoit, going to the top.  
  
TAZZ: Maybe for that headbutt. He could get it done early here.  
  
COLE: Benoit, FLYING--BUT TALPA, JUST MOVES OUT OF THE WAY, AND THIS COULD BE THE OPENING THAT TALPA NEEDS HERE!!  
  
TAZZ: He's going to have to get back onto him quickly here!   
  
COLE: Talpa, getting back to his feet after that failed attempt to superplex Benoit. Now Talpa, getting Benoit back to his feet, and now, going for the doube-arm DDT--NO, BENOIT COUNTERS, AND WHAT -POWER- THERE!! WHAT A MOVE, SLAMMING TALPA TO THE MAT, and now a cover, hook of the leg, we could have an upset HERE, and Talpa, got the shoulder up.  
  
TAZZ: That was a hell of a show of power by Benoit. When you think about this, that was something else, Benoit is giving up a hundred plus pounds to Talpa, and he just lifted him up like it was NOTHING.  
  
COLE: Remember, a shot at the CWE Championship next week on Smack Down, hangs in the balance, as Benoit, continuing to go to work on Talpa, and now getting Talpa back to his feet, and pounding away at Talpa here. Irish whipped to the far side here, and Benoit, trying for another powerslam, but is having it blocked. Talpa, with Benoit on his shoulders--!  
  
TAZZ: SNAKE EYES!!  
  
COLE: Nailing Benoit with that snake eyes, and now a BULLDOG, BUT BENOIT, ABLE TO PUSH TALPA OFF WITHOUT BEING SCAVED!!  
  
TAZZ: That could be a HUGE mistake by Talpa.  
  
COLE: And now Benoit, getting Talpa back up--DDT there, and Talpa's head just got BURIED into the canvas, and now Benoit is sensing that the end is near here.  
  
TAZZ: He tried this before, and it was to no avail.  
  
COLE: Benoit, going upstairs, and setting up--AND THIS TIME HE CONNECTS!! THE DIVING HEADBUTT!! And Benoit, can almost taste that title shot next Thursday.  
  
TAZZ: Talpa needs to get back up, because he is going to be in some big trouble if he--OHH!!  
  
COLE: OUT OF DESPERATION, A LOW BLOW BY TALPA, REFEREE BRIAN HEBNER NEVER SAW THAT, and now, setting up Benoit for the vertical suplex--BUT BENOIT COUNTERED, CRIPPILER CROSSFACE, CENTER OF THE RING, AND TALPA, IS IN NO MAN'S LAND!!  
  
TAZZ: HE'S TRYING NOT TO TAP OUT---BUT HE DID!! THE MIGHTY TALPA, HAS BEEN BEATEN!!  
  
COLE: AND BENOIT, IS GOING TO HIS HOME COUNTRY NEXT THURSDAY, TO FACE THE CWE CHAMPION!!  
  
CHIMEL: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, YOUR WINNER OF THE MATCH, CHRIS, BENOIT!!  
  
TAZZ: Talpa thought he got the match back in his favor, but in the end, it was Benoit, that capalized on that mistake.  
  
COLE: And it will be Benoit that will face either Goku Sonn or Jessie Malor for the title next Thursday from Montreal. Benoit will have another chance at the title.  
  
They go to a commercial break, then return to the show.  
  
[start CWE clip promo]  
  
MALE ANN.: And now the CWE Slam Of The Night, brought to you by Sprite Remix. Remix the Rules, Remix the Flavor. Refresh, Rethink, REMIX!!  
  
{back to Smack Down one week ago}  
  
COLE: WAIT A MINUTE!!  
  
TAZZ: HOW THE HELL?!  
  
...COLE: AND MISTY, WITH THAT CLOTHESLINE, AND KP, TETTERING ON THE EDGE--!!  
  
KP tries to keep her balance, but Misty doesn't let up, and then, a firm kick to the gut, the last straw, as KP--FALLS OFF THE FIST, AND STARTS THE FREE FALL TWENTY FEET FROM THE POINT OF LAUNCH!!  
  
TAZZ: OH MY GOD!!!  
  
COLE: NO!! WHAT THE HELL?!! [she collides back first onto the ground, right near the crowd, and she isn't moving from that spot] OH MY GOD!!  
  
TAZZ: HOLY -CRAP-!!  
  
COLE: KP, JUST FELL TWENTY FEET FROM THAT DAMN FIST, TO THE GROUND BELOW HERE, AND SHE ISN'T MOVING!!  
  
TAZZ: MISTY LAID OUT THAT KICK, AND THAT WAS IT!! KIM IS OUT!!...SHE STILL ISN'T MOVING!!...Kim Possible could be done here.  
  
{end Smack Down flashback}  
  
[end CWE Clip promo]  
  
COLE: [with the Summerslam music theme promo playing] You are listening to St. Anger, the official theme song of CWE Summerslam, by Metallica, and Tazz, this one ROCKS!!  
  
TAZZ: Oh, no DOUBT, Metallica rocks, St. Anger rocks, and without a shadow of a doubt, Summerslam is going to rock.  
  
[start Summerslam music promo]  
  
The start of St. Anger starts to play as the Summerslam logo animation comes on, and then we start into the match promos, starting on the Kane vs. Darkpower match (RAW).  
  
METALLICA: Saint Anger 'round my neck/Saint Anger 'round my neck/[shots of Kane chokeslamming DP off the stage]/He never gets respect/Saint Anger 'round my neck  
  
To the Ann vs. Drep match promo (SmackDown!)  
  
METALLICA: It's Bustin' Out/It's Bustin' Out/Saint Anger 'round my neck/It's Bustin' Out/It's Bustin' Out/He never gets respect  
  
To the Worlds Greatest Tag Team vs. Hiei & Kurama match for the World Tag Team Titles (RAW)  
  
METALLICA: It's Bustin' Out/It's Bustin' Out/Saint Anger 'round my neck/It's Bustin' Out/It's Bustin' Out/He never gets respect  
  
To Ash/Gohan vs. The Basham Brothers match for the CWE Tag Team Titles(SmackDown!)  
  
METALLICA: F**k it all and no regrets/I hit the lights on these dark sets/I need a voice to let myself/To let myself go free  
  
To the Kazama vs. A-Train match (RAW)  
  
METALLICA: F**k it all and f**kin' no regrets/I hit the lights on these dark sets/Medallion noose/I hang myself/Saint Anger 'round my neck  
  
To the Cassidy vs. Jedite Match for the CWE IC Title (SmackDown!)  
  
METALLICA: I feel my world shake/Like an earthquake/It's hard to see clear/Is it me?/Is it fear?/I'm madly in anger with you/I'm madly in anger with you  
  
The break instrumental comes on, as the scenes for the Triple Threat Ladder Match between John Cena, RVD, and Inuyasha shows (RAW) in all sorts of way, then Metallica comes on again.  
  
METALLICA: And I want my anger to be healthy/And I want my anger just for me/And I need my anger not to control/And I want my anger to be me/And I need to set my anger free/And I need to set my anger free/SET IT FREE!!  
  
To the Japanese Death Match, Misty vs. Kim Possible for the CWE South East Asian Title (SmackDown!)  
  
METALLICA: F**k it all and no regrets/I hit the lights on these dark sets/I need a voice to let myself/To let myself go free/F**k it all and f**kin' no regrets/I hit the lights on these dark sets  
  
To the Elimination Chamber match, Vash vs. Brock Lesner vs. Kurt Angle vs. Goldberg vs. Jericho vs. Triple H (RAW)  
  
METALLICA: Medallion noose/I hang myself/Saint Anger 'round my neck/I feel my world shake/Like an earthquake/It's hard to see clear/Is it me/Is it fear/  
  
To the Jessie Malor vs. Goku Sonn no DQ match for the CWE Championship (SmackDown!)  
  
METALLICA: I'm madly in anger with you/I'm madly in anger with you/I'm madly in anger with you/I'm madly in anger with you  
  
The final beats from the St. Anger song plays out as we first see more scenes promoting the Jessie vs. Goku match play out, followed by various CWE scenes.  
  
CWE SUMMERSLAM, IN THREE DAYS!!  
  
[end Summerslam music promotional video]  
  
BG: THE HURT INSIDE IS BREEDING/THIS S**T'S GONE WAY TOO FAR/ALL THIS TIME I'VE BEEN WAITING  
  
Misty comes out to the ring to her new music (KoRn's "Here To Stay").  
  
TAZZ: HERE WE GO!!  
  
CHIMEL: THE FOLLOWING CONTEST IS A TAG TEAM CONTEST, AND IS SCHEDUALED FOR ONE FALL!! INTRODUCING FIRST, FROM CEURILIAN CITY, MICHIGAN, SHE WEIGHS IN A 199 POUNDS, MISTY!!  
  
TAZZ: SPRITE REMIX PRESENTS CWE SUMMERSLAM, LIVE FROM THE NATIONAL CITY ARENA IN COLUMBUS, OHIO, SUNDAY, AUGUST THE 24TH, LIVE, AND EXCLUSIVLEY ON PAY PER VIEW!! SPRITE REMIX, REMIX THE RULES, REMIX THE FLAVOR! REFRESH, RETHINK, -REMIX-!!  
  
COLE: It was earlier tonight, that both Misty and Goku helped of Mr. McMahon with Kim Possible, after KP confronted Mr. McMahon about what he said to her best friend here in the CWE, Ashely Beryl, and Tazz, that wasn't pretty to see her anger fume within her.  
  
TAZZ: She was angry, intense, and I can tell you right now, Cole, she doesn't give a rat's BUTT if she is hurt or not. All that matters to her, is that CWE South East Asian Title, and getting her hands on Misty this Sunday.  
  
COLE: And, as she said before, and I agree with her on that, you can say what you want about her origin, where she comes from, or who she is. But bottom line is, that she is getting the damn job done. She is doing what she needs to do in this company, and these fans are NOT making fun of KP. And I think Sailor Jupiter's feelings about Misty are mutural. I am hoping that at Summerslam, less than 72 hours away, that Misty gets what's coming from her at the hands of Kim Possible. KP has the biggest guts ever, and that match will be graphic and gruesome, but it will also be telling of those two.  
  
BG: I can't feel/The way I did before/Don't turn your back on me/I won't be ignored/Time won't heal/This damage anymore/Don't turn your back on me/I won't be ignored   
  
Goku comes out to "Faint" by Linkin Park, and the fans boo him like nothing else.  
  
CHIMEL: AND HER PARTNER, FROM TOKYO, JAPAN, WEIGHING IN AT 325 POUNDS, HE IS THE CWE CHAMPION, GOKU, SONN!!  
  
COLE: And this is the guy who will, in three days, go against the one girl who has been wanting what is on his waste since she first got here into the CWE. Jessie Malor, and Tazz, you can see that right now, Goku is a little nervous, because remember, if Goku escapes with the title intact after Summerslam, then he is going to have to go right back into a defensive situation, because Chris Benoit will await the winner of that match, as he is the next person to go after whoever the CWE Champion is, for that belt, from Montreal, the Bell Centre.  
  
TAZZ: No doubt about it, Benoit is not going to be letting up. And what a joy it would be to watch that match if it was with who could be the new CWE Champion, Jessie, or who could be the retaining CWE Champ, Goku.  
  
COLE: It is going to be a tag team contest. Misty and Goku, against Kim Possible and Jessie Malor, it is NEXT!!  
  
They go to a commercial break, then come back to the show.  
  
BG: Bold motherf**ker don't you limit your mind?//Liberate your mind you motherf**ker/You're so narrow-minded/So narrow-minded  
  
The crowd cheers as KP comes out to the new theme (Disturbed "Liberate").  
  
CHIMEL: AND THEIR OPPONENTS, COMING OUT FIRST, FROM MIDDLETON PENNSYLVANIA, WEIGHING IN AT 204 POUNDS, SHE IS THE RED HAIRED BOMBSHELL, KIM, POSSIBLE!!  
  
COLE: Back on Smack Down, Michael Cole and Tazz, and Misty and KP, are excahnging words even before this match starts here.  
  
TAZZ: Remember what Misty did last week. Threw her off of the fist of the set.  
  
COLE: And it was Misty who brutually assulted Ashely Beryl, the attack served no other purpose, than to get under KP's skin. Ashely and KP have formed a friendship in the CWE. Formed a bond that has become just about unbreakable, and Misty's attack sent KOP in a rage, and made the SEA japanese Death Match, VERY personal. KP, awaiting her partner, who could be the CWE Champion, this Sunday.  
  
BG: PREPARE FOR TROUBLE/MAKE IT DOUBLE//How can you see into my eyes like open doors?/Leading you down into my core/Where I've become so numb/[she appears, back turned towards the entranceway. The crowd gets REALLY LOUD at this point]Without a soul/My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold/Until you find it there and lead it back home/[Jessie's arms go up and the pyros go off]/(Wake me up)/Wake me up inside/(I can't wake up)/Wake me up inside/(Save me)/Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
She goes to the ring with the crowd getting deafening.  
  
CHIMEL: AND HER PARTNER, FROM WHEELING, WEST VIRGINIA, SHE WEIGHS IN AT 264 POUNDS, SHE IS THE SHINING LIGHT, JESSIE MALOR!!  
  
COLE: The girl that they said didn't have what it took to get this far. The girl that in three days will meet Goku for the CWE Championship. The girl who, just about a month ago, came off of a severe rib injry that almost claimed her life and career, the girl who's father died of a stroke just a year ago, who thought all of her world was coming down on her, has risen from the ruins, and has a chance this Sunday, to make that pain and suffering all worth it. She is in her hometown, and listen to this crowd. They are raising the roof here.  
  
TAZZ: Oh my GOD, Cole. I can't even hear myself THINK here.  
  
COLE: And we are set to go in this match, it's going to be Jessie and Misty, starting things off, all sorts of hatered brewing in this one, Misty and Jessie haven't been the best of friends, if you could ever say that, for the LONGEST time, and the bell sounds, and right away, Misty goeas to work on Jessie, this is going to be a good one and a fast one. Misty, whipping Jessie to the far side, shoulder block there. To to ropes, over Misty, leap frog by Misty, but Jessie, CAUGHT HER IN THAT -LEAP- FROG, AND DOWN ONTO THE CANVAS!! Misty, able to get out of that pinning predicament. Jess, back to the far side, slides under Misty--!  
  
TAZZ: Drop kick from behind there.  
  
COLE: Misty sent to the ropes, oh look out here. Jessie, back to the near side, slides under MISTY, AND DROPS MISTY'S FACE ONTO THAT RING APRON, TO THE OUTSIDE!! Oh, look at KP. Where the hell is she going?  
  
TAZZ: She's ALREADY gonna FLY!!  
  
COLE: SPINNING HEEL KICK ON MISTY, ALL THE WAY FROM THE TOP ROPE!!  
  
TAZZ: [chuckling a bit] Oh my GOD!!  
  
COLE: And already, Misty is in all KIND of trouble here, as Jessie, rolls her back into the ring here, and now shots to the face of Misty.  
  
TAZZ: And those are hard forearm shots. She does a good job of fooling you, makes you think that she doesn't have that much pep in her moves, and you don't know it until you FEEL it, and that is just too late for you.  
  
COLE: Jessie, sending Misty to the far side, leap frog by Jessie, and OH WOW!! WHAT A HEEL KICK TO THE BACK OF THE HEAD OF MISTY!!  
  
TAZZ: She could go for the cover here, but she isn't right now. She is saying that--WOAH OH!! She wants GOKU in that ring, and she threw Misty right to Goku.  
  
COLE: Inviting Goku to tag Misty so her will be the legal man, and Misty TAGS HIM IN, JESSIE WANTS GOKU, AND SHE'S ABOUT TO GET HIM!!  
  
TAZZ: This may heat up in a hurry, Cole. Just three days until that match, and certainly, those tempers are going in that match--WOAH!!  
  
COLE: Goku eascapes Jessie, gets out of the ring, and thinking that he's playing smart here.  
  
TAZZ: Not smart enough. He won't be able to do that this Sunday, that's for DAMN sure.  
  
COLE: Goku, teasing Jessie that he's coming back into the ring, trying to buy himself some time on the outside, and now breaking the count here, or referee Mike Kiota here.  
  
TAZZ: Maybe this IS smart, getting into the psyche of Jessie, make sure she has the time to think about this.  
  
COLE: That tension--BUT LOOK AT THIS!! KP, WITH A HEAD OF -STEAM-!! SPRINGBOARD CROSS BODY, ALL THE WAY TO THE OUTSIDE, SHE SAW ALL OF THAT THAT SHE COULD STAND!!  
  
TAZZ: [chuckling through his words] I would SAY she did. She just told Goku her OWN way that she isn't going to take THAT lightly.  
  
COLE: Rolling him back into the ring, and now Jessie can go to work on him, and look at this. Jessie, having some words to say to Goku, and back to his feet, Jessie, setting Goku up here.  
  
TAZZ: Vertical--no, off the top rope there--!  
  
COLE: AOH HOA!! What impact, covr, hook of the LEG, and Goku, kicks out after the count of two.  
  
TAZZ: Nice bounce that Jessie made Goku do before making him feel that impact off of the vertical suplex. Again, that unseen power of hers, unlike anything we've seen. She has alot of it in that skinny body of her's. I don't know how she's able to have that, but it doesn't really matter right now.  
  
COLE: And now Jessie, stomping away at Goku here, these two will meet in Columbus this Sunday, and this could be a preview of what we will see. Jessie, backs him into the corner, shots all OVER his body now, and look out here, hurricuranna, no, GOku's trying to BLOCK IT, AND WHAT A VICIOUS REVERSAL INTO THAT POWERBOMB, COVER, TWO, AND ALMOST, GOT that one, as Jessie, gets the shoulder up.  
  
TAZZ: And that one was close. Goku, with probably one of the best reversal rates that you will see--UH OH!!  
  
COLE: The tag by Jessie to KP, AND KP, WASTING LITTLE TIME, FLIPPING TO THE TOP ROPE!!  
  
TAZZ: SPRINGBOARD MOONSAULT, NO, GOKU CAUGHT HER!! LOOK OUT--WHAT THE HELL?! KP just turned what could've been ANOTHER big reversal into one of her own, flipping DDT there. A reversal of a reversal there.  
  
COLE: And KP is on fire, to the ropes, under Goku, look at this.  
  
TAZZ: LOOK OUT, GO-KU!!  
  
COLE: NICE FORWARD HALF SUPLEX THERE!! Cover, hook of the LEG, and Goku, gets the shoulder up. How the hell did she get Goku up like that?  
  
TAZZ: As fast as she is going right now, it's hard NOT to believe it. You can actually go so fast that weight is not as much of a factor as it would seem. That was adreniline pumping on all cyilinders--WOAH HOA!!  
  
COLE: And so was THAT! Goku just turned what would've been a hurricurana into a spinebuster, hook of the LEG, and KP kicks out after two. We know who KP WANTS in that right right now, and that is Misty. She was the one that threw Kim off of that fist last Thursday, and she is look to get revenge, she will get it this Sunday at Summerslam in the Japanese Death match, but she could get some right NOW, in this one.  
  
TAZZ: Goku needs to slow her down if he thinks he has ANY chance agaainst someone that can cook it as much as she can--UH OH, AND THAT'S WHAT I MEAN!!  
  
COLE: THE TUMBLING IS STARTING, AND ONTO GOKU--TILT-A-WHIRL DDT, PLANTED GOKU ONTO THE MAT HARD!!  
  
TAZZ: Goku will be seeing stars after THAT one, I can guarantee you THAT one.  
  
COLE: And now KP, going for the handsprings again, BUT MISTY, WITH THAT HUGE DROP KICK FROM THE TOP ROPE, CAUGHT KP MID-TUMBLE, AND KP, ISN'T LOOKING TOO GOOD!!  
  
TAZZ: Misty got ALL of that drop kick, she isn't the legal man in this, or WOMAN, I should say.  
  
COLE: And once again, that back area of Possible, a key factor, in this matchup.  
  
TAZZ: You don't really think about that back area being injured when she is doing all of those flips and tumbles and flying moves and all those other crazy shenanigans. You try to block out how much you are hurting, and sometimes ever YOU forget that they are hurting, and that is exactly what she wants you to think, but she is is in some trouble now.  
  
COLE: Goku, back to his feet, going to the near side, and an elbow to that deltoid area of KP here.  
  
TAZZ: Once again, that back area has been taking alot of punishment lately, from ealrier tonight, last week, and from her first match almost a month ago. And look at Goku there, getting her set up for that adominal strech, has that locked onto her. That back area has to be feeling like it's being torn apart right now.  
  
COLE: Goku, contining to pound on the pressure with this adominal stretch. Remember, KP confronted Mr. McMahon earlier on, after McMahon called her the stain on the underwear of life, and then went on about Ashely, and that's when KP came out, and said, hey, go ahead and make fun of me because I'm different than the rest of you, and I come from the last place you would like to see me come from, but I can still kick your ass, and called McMahon out to HIT her, and that was when all HELL broke loose in that one, but you can tell that she is still angry about that one, as Goku, continuing to use that adominal strech here, to work on that upper back, that was taken out of her by Misty earlier on on that drop kick.  
  
TAZZ: And you can see Goku, really pulling on that bicep there, making sure that all of the pressure, that pain, is directed to the upper back area of KP.  
  
COLE: And Jessie, trying to get this sell out crowd in Wheeling, behind Possible here, as KP, trying to get back and REVERSE it, and does just that, what a reversal, sending Goku's head, to the mat, cover, TWO, AND GOKU GOT THE SHOULDER UP, ALMOST A COUNT OF THREE, AND I have to say, Tazz, that if KP gets a pinfall over GOKU in this match, that it will be a major upset.  
  
TAZZ: I don't know about that one, Cole. I do think KP has what it takes to beat someone like Goku, or bigger than him, she's got those guts and heart, and some wicked moves so far. So quick on her feet, and is able to get you before you even know what hit you!  
  
COLE: But she is right now in a world of trouble, Goku, backing her into a corner, and with the crossfaces, now going to go, with a full head of STEAM, BUT KP, WITH ONE OF THE HARDEST PUMP KICKS, THAT WE HAVE EVER SEEN, CAUGHT GOKU SQUARE IN THE FACE, AND GOKU JUST -DROPPED-!!  
  
TAZZ: That's the EXACT same move she pulled against Shannon Moore last week. That's a vicious kick, going square to the upper jaw, and again, I don't care WHO you are, you get hit by something with that much velocity, momentum, and brute FORCE, you'll be seeing stars for a little while  
  
COLE: This could be the opening that KP needs here. Goku ran into a hell of a brick wall there.  
  
TAZZ: She needs to get back to her feet, she is a trooper, no doubt about THAT, but there is just so much that you can take in there before you just run out of gas, and she need to either get back up and start pounding on Goku, start the tumbling again, or make the tag to Jessie. Right now, my upmost thought would be that she could just make that tag to Jess, and let the Shining Light, pick up the pieces.  
  
COLE: And it seems like Kim is going to do just that, if she can GET OVER THERE, AND DOES, AS JESSIE, GOING TO THE TOP ROPE, GOKU'S COMING BACK TO--MISSLE DROP KICK FROM THE TOP, AND ONE TO MISTY!!  
  
TAZZ: The Shining Light, ON FIRE RIGHT NOW!!  
  
COLE: JESSIE, GOING TO WORK ON BOTH MEMBERS OF THAT TAG TEAM--!  
  
TAZZ: SPRINGBOAD -MOONSAULT-!!  
  
COLE; CAUGHT BOTH GOKU AND MISTY, AND NOW A COVER TO GOKU, HOOK OF THE -LEG-, AND MISTY, MAKES THE SAVE!! OH, LOOK AT THIS, KP, IN THERE, HANDSPRING--!!  
  
TAZZ: OH MY -GOD-!!  
  
COLE: INVERTED HURRICURANNA ON MISTY, BUT NEITHER OF THOSE TWO, ARE LEGAL RIGHT NOW!! JESSIE AND GOKU, ARE THE TWO LEGAL ONES RIGHT NOW, IN THIS MATCHUP!!  
  
TAZZ: And Jessie is really making Goku FEEL it right now.  
  
COLE: In just three days, these two will get it on for the CWE Championship. Jessie, with Go-KU, WHAT A FLAPJACK SUPLEX, HERE'S THE COVER, HOOK OF THE -LEG-, AND GOKU KICK OUT!!  
  
TAZZ: Look at what's going on out here right now.  
  
COLE: Misty, sending KP, no, REVERSAL INTO THE STEEL STAIRS!!  
  
TAZZ: KP HAS MISTY RIGHT WHERE SHE WANTS HER--OH NO, COLE!!  
  
COLE: SPEAKING OF THOSE STEEL STAIRS, SHE'S GOT A PIECE OF THEM, AND--DOWN ON THE CHEST OF MISTY, AND MISTY, IS IN A WORLD OF TROUBLE!! OH NO, SETTING UP MISTY ON THE OTHER HALF OF THE--KIMPROVER, ON THE STEEL STAIRS!! MISTY IS OUT COLD, JESSIE, TAKING IT TO GOKU, INTO THE CORNER, AND NOW AN IRISH WHIP--but what is Goku doing--INTO MIKE KIOTA, AND THE REFREE IS DOWN AND OUT!!--JESSIE, GOING TO TAKE GOKU FOR A CHOKE SLAM!!  
  
TAZZ: SHE SWITCHING THE STYLES NOW, GOING TO SEND GOKU FOR THE BIG RIDE!!  
  
COLE: SETTING HIM--WAIT A MINUTE!! IT'S THAT DAMN NARAKU, WITH THE STEEL -CHAIR-!! ONTO THE BACK OF JESSIE, AND AGAIN!!  
  
TAZZ: MR. MCMAHON'S HIRED GUN HERE, MAKING SURE NOTHING GOES WRONG WITH GOKU TONIGHT!!  
  
COLE: AND NOW NARAKU, SETTING JESSIE UP FOR THE OVERKILL, BUT LOOK OUT!!! KIM POSSIBLE, WITH THE MISSLE DROP KICK, NARAKU IS STAGGERING!! THIS THREE-HUNDRED PLUS POUNDER, ALMOST GOT HIS HEAD KNOCKED OFF BY THAT MISSLE DROP KICK, BY THE RED HAIRED BOMBSHELL, AND NOW--OH MY GOD!!  
  
TAZZ: IS SHE SERIOUS?! KIMPORVER ON NARAKU?!!  
  
COLE: SHE'S CALLING FOR IT!! SHE'S GOING TO TRY TO LIFT THIS THREE HUNDRED PLUS POUNDER, ON HER SHOULDERS, FOR THAT MOVE!!  
  
TAZZ: SHE MAY NOT HAVE ENOUGH STRENGTH TO DO IT!!  
  
COLE: KP, TRYING TO LIFT UP NARAKU FOR IT, AND SHE IS GETTING THERE!!  
  
TAZZ: THE BIGGEST GUTS I'VE EVER SEEN!! KP IS ACTUALLY ATTEMPTING THIS ON THE 300 POUNDER--WHAT THE HELL?!  
  
COLE: NARAKU IS UP THERE, BUT KP IS STAGGERING, TRYING TO KEEP HIM THERE, ALMOST LOSING THAT GRIP ON HIM!! MY GOD, AND---DOWN ON THAT STEEL CHAIR WITH THAT KIMPROVER, TOOK ALL THE STRENGTH THAT SHE HAD LEFT TO DO THAT!!  
  
TAZZ: SHE DIDN'T LAND THAT IN THE USUAL WAY, MAYBE IT WAS TOO MUCH WEIGHT FOR HER TO LIFT ON HER OWN, BUT SHE DID IT IN THE STEEL CHAIR, ENOUGH TO SEND NARAKU OUT COLD!!  
  
COLE: BUT TAZZ, SHE'S REALLY FAVORING THAT BACK NOW, WINCING IN PAIN!! MAYBE THAT TOOK ALL THE STRENGTH SHE HAD!! SHE WAS A LITTLE STAGGERING WHILE SHE HAD HIM UP THERE, SHE BARELY WAS ABLE TO PULL IT OFF, AND NOW SHE HAS ROLLED TO THE OUTSIDE OF THE RING!!  
  
TAZZ: WASN'T TOO SMART TO DO THAT, THAT WAS PURE INSTINCT THAT KP DID THAT ON, AND IT TOOK ALOT OUT OF THAT SMALL BODY!! Some strength she has, though, and some bravery to even TRY that. She can do it, though. And what's more, we have bodies everywhere here.  
  
COLE: The referee, Mike Kiota, is down, Goku's down, Misty is down, KP is down, Jessie is down, Naraku is down. Goku, getting back up, what a match this has been here, and now Jessie, coming back to her feet, and now Goku and Jessie, in the center of the ring, Goku, JESSIE, SLUGGING IT OUT!! GOKU, WITH THE IRISH WHIP, NO, REVERSAL, FAR -SIDE-, LEAP FROG BY JESSIE--BUT KP, KNOCKED GOKU WITH THAT CWE CHAMPIONSHIP BELT, AND GOKU, IS IN NO MAN'S LAND--OHH!! RIGHT INTO THE SHINING FLIP!!   
  
TAZZ: THAT SICK MODIFIED MONEKY FLIP, THE LEVERAGE SENDS FOR A HELL OF A DROP BACK TO THE EARTH--WOW!!  
  
COLE: GOKU, HAS BEEN DERAILED, AND MISTY AND NARAKU, ARE OUT COLD!! JESSIE, GOING TO PULL THE BLINDING LIGHT!! JESSIE---DOES IT!! THE BLINDING LIGHT, REFEREE MIKE KIOTA HAS COME TO, AND HERE'S THE COVER, KIOTA, COUNTING DOWN, TWO--AND THREE!! JESSIE HAS DONE IT!! THE SHINING LIGHT, HAS SENT A MESSAGE TO GOKU, GOING INTO SUMMERSLAM!!  
  
CHIMEL: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, YOUR WINNERS OF THE MATCH, KIM POSSIBLE AND JESSIE, MALOR!! [crowd cheers wildly]  
  
TAZZ: WHAT A MATCH THAT ENDED IN SOME FASHION!!  
  
COLE: THIS COULD BE THE SCENE AT SUMMERSLAM, JUST THREE DAYS AWAY!! IF THIS HAPPENS, JESSIE WILL BE THE--WAIT A MINUTE!! MISTY, HITTING KP IN THE BACK OF THE HEAD WITH THAT CHEESE GRATER!!  
  
TAZZ: THAT CHEESE GRATER, COMING INTO PLAY THERE, AND MISTY, KNOWING THAT IT'S ALL ON THE LINE AT SUMMERSLAM WITH HER AND KP!!  
  
COLE: MISTY CAME TO JUST AFTER THE PINFALL, SHE IS FIGHTING JUST TO STAY STANDING ABFTER THAT MASSIVE KIMPROVER ON THE BOTTOM HALF OF THE STEEL STAIRS!! AND NOW MISTY, SCOOP, AND--SLAM ONTO THE ANNOUNCE POSITION!!  
  
TAZZ: [getting up and out of the way of the two, and so is Cole] I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE!!  
  
COLE: MISTY, SETTING UP KP FOR THE DEVIL DROP, ON THE ANNOUNCE POISITION, BUT KP, TRYING DESPERATLY, TO BLOCK IT!! THESE TWO MEET IN A JAPANESE DEATH MATCH THIS SUNDAY FOR THE CWE SOUTH EAST ASIAN TITLE!! KP, WITH MISTY, BLOCKING THE LIFT THAT SETS UP FOR THAT DEVIL--BUT CAN'T DO IT, MISTY, WITH THE--OH MY GOD!! MISTY, DRIVES KP THROUGH THE ANNOUNCE POSITION WITH THE DEVIL DROP, BUT MISTY, POSSIBLY CATCHING SOME OF THE AFTERSHOCK, TOOK THE HIT, AND THEY ARE BOTH OUT COLD IN FRONT OF US HERE!!  
  
TAZZ: THEY ARE DOWN AND OUT!!  
  
COLE: COULD VINCE MCMAHON, BE BEHIND ALL OF THESE RECENT EVENTS?!! WHAT WILL HAPPEN AT SUMMERSLAM?!! WILL MISTY AND KP SURVIVE THE DEATH MATCH, AND WILL JESSIE BECOME THE NEW CWE CHAMPION, OR WILL MCMAHON SCREW HER AS HE HAS DONE WITH BENOIT AND TALPA?! [the copyrights come on screen] WE WILL FIND OUT, SUMMERSLAM, THIS, SUNDAY!!!  
  
They go off the air.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
CWE. Entertainment  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
I am now taking orders for Summerslam for this Sunday, which will happen in jsut ten days time. This is going to be possibly the most worked-on PPV that the CWE has ever done, and I am counting on you people to make this work pay off in dividends. The stars of RAW and SMACK DOWN, both brands will be featured at Summerslam, and so far, this is looking like it's going to be a good one, as JAG is working on some good matches to be booked for the RAW half of the PPV. Please send orders (Free-Per-View for the CWE Summerslam. I only call them PAY-PER-VIEWS because that is what the WWE refers to them as. No money is needed to get mine) to me, darkpowrjd@aol.com, or subscribe to the Yahoo Group, "cwfpayperview" (all one word) at http://groups.yahoo.com . See you next week, and I am hoping for this one to be GOOD!! 


	12. 8 14 2003

CWE SMACK DOWN (8.14.2003)  
  
WRITER AND OWNER: darkpower (darkpowrjd@aol.com)  
  
RATING: TV-14 DSVL  
  
DISCLAIMER: None of the characters are mine (besides my original characters),bbut the stories are all mine.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
RINGSIDE ANNOUNCERS  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Michael Cole  
  
Tazz  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
BACKSTAGE  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Josh Matthews  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
VENUE: Richmond Coliseum in Richmond, Virginia  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
ATTITUDE....ENTERTAINMENT....CWE!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
[Cue Smack Down intro]  
  
BG: UH UH/DEH DEH DEH/C'MON/UH/YEAH/DUCE/HEY YO/THIS IS MY LIFE/MY TIME/MY RIGHTS/MY RHYMES/MY GRIMES/MY STRUGGLE/HUSTLE'S SWEATIN AND MY BLOOD TOO/MY PREDATOR SMELLS FEAR AND I SMELL A LOT/MY COMPETITORS FLINCH SCARED/CAUSE THEY SMELT I WAS HOT/I WANT IT ALL THE EXCESS/THE SEX AND MUCH SUCCESS/STRESS SUCKS/I WANT IT ALL/NO LESS/C'MON  
  
[end Smack Down intro]  
  
The pyros go off in the Richmond Coliseum, and afterwards, the fans cheer for what should be one wild ride. Michael Cole starts commentary after 10 seconds.  
  
COLE: WE ARE JUST TEN DAYS AWAY TO SUMMERSLAM, AND THE TENSIONS ARE HEATING UP ON THE ROAD TO SUMMERSLAM!! AND TONIGHT, WE MAY SEE ALL HELL BREAK LOOSE!! MICHAEL COLE AND TAZZ AT RINGSIDE, AND TAZZ, ALL OF THE PLAYERS FOR THE SMACK DOWN SIDE OF SUMMERSLAM, WILL BE HERE TONIGHT!!  
  
TAZZ: NO DOUBT THE TEMPERS ARE GOING TO RUN TONIGHT--!  
  
BG: THE HURT INSIDE IS BREEDING/THIS S**T'S GONE WAY TOO FAR/ALL THIS TIME I'VE BEEN WAITING  
  
Misty comes out to the ring to her new music (KoRn's "Here To Stay").  
  
COLE: Wait a minute!  
  
TAZZ: What the hell is she coming out here for?  
  
COLE: Misty, the CWE South East Asian champion, after last Thursday, getting the win off of Ashely Beryl. But I have to wonder, Tazz, does Misty realize what she is getting herself into in just ten days in that South East Asian title match against the red-haired bombshell, Kim Possible. The thing is a damn Japanese Death Match, we had no idea that KP even KNEW about the Death match, much less WANTED to pull THAT one out of her hat.  
  
TAZZ: And Misty has so far done whatever she could to get into that mind, and that psyche of KP, and that is not a very smart thing to do, because out of everyone that I have seen come out here, no one has been able to channel it more than KP has had.  
  
COLE: But what the hell brings Misty out here now?   
  
TAZZ: It looks like she's has something to say here, what of I would have no idea.  
  
The crowd boos as Misty gets the mic and prepares to speak.  
  
MISTY: It seems like you idiots, don't know a good, talented, world class athlete, when you see one, right? [crowd boos]  
  
COLE: PLEASE!!  
  
MISTY: But enough of you crybabies, let's get to the girl, who I think, made the stupidest mistake of her LIFE last week, and yes, I am talking to you, Kim Possible. I mean, didn't you have enough of what I did to you two weeks ago? In case you forgot, what I did, to you're pitiful, body, I decided to get someone to get a clip up of what I did last week, GET THAT UP THERE, NOW!!  
  
The clip shows for all of us to see of her attack on KP two weeks ago.  
  
COLE: Misty, as we all know, with this sickening, heinous attack on KP, right after her match with Nunzio, and [shows the 'between the fold' shot from the chair] look at that shot.  
  
TAZZ: I've seen careers get ended with shots like that, and Misty did it in the worst way possible. Made me sick to see Misty do something like that.  
  
MISTY: [returning to live action] Now, KP, I have said to you once before, you mean, absolutely NOTHING to me. I don't know why you, or your drunken whore friend, Ashely, are even here. [crowd boos]  
  
COLE: Oh, c'mon.  
  
MISTY: And last week, you called me that name, which I have a little bit more class than you, to not repeat that, when you should take a look, at yourself, and realize, that I AM, the HARDCORE PRINCESS, AND AT SUMMERSLAM, IN THAT JAPANESE DEATH MATCH, YOU ARE GOING TO BE TORN APART LIMB FOR LIMB, AS I WILL WALK OUT OF--!!  
  
BG: Bold motherf**ker don't you limit your mind?//Liberate your mind you motherf**ker/You're so narrow-minded/So narrow-minded  
  
The crowd cheers as KP comes out to the new theme (Disturbed "Liberate").  
  
TAZZ: FINALLY!! We're going to get somewhere.  
  
COLE: That's the girl that will FACE Misty in just 10 days. And look at this going on now.  
  
TAZZ: They may now WAIT until Summerslam, Cole. This may happen right here and now.  
  
COLE: The look on the faces of both Misty and KP, certainly tell the story, on how these two girls hate each other.  
  
KP: Hey, Misty, is it just me, or did you forget to say that you gave me that chair shot, from BEHIND MY DAMN BACK that night. It seems, you forget alot of things, Misty, especially, what happened just four days before you blindsided me, when I kicked you're little, scrawny, slutty ASS, AT VENGEANCE!! [crowd cheers as she gets into the ring]  
  
COLE: That was also two weeks ago. She helped Sailor Moon win that match against Misty.  
  
KP: And I don't think you remembered, last Thursday, when you could've gotten me, face to face, and you ran out of ring, like the cowardly, scalded-dogged, no good, whiny BITCH, THAT YOU ARE!! [crowd cheers once again] So, Misty, I don't think I need to remind you, any further, becuase it's plain to see, that when it comes down to it, the only way, you could've possibly beaten me, is when my back is turned. Well, Misty, at Summerslam, I don't expect you to go easy on me. Oh no, Misty. Because, I am looking forward, to the Japanese Death Match. You said that you were the Hardcore Princess, right? Well, let's run down, what you'll be contending with. Barbed wire, bombs, death pits, fire, wood canvases, anything goes, pinfalls count anywhere. Misty, I don't think you realize it yet, but at Summerslam, you signed, your DEATH WARRENT!! [crowd cheers once AGAIN]  
  
COLE: She may just have, Tazz.  
  
TAZZ: The Death Match, the most unforgiving match in the history of professional wrestling.  
  
MISTY: Me, signing MY death warrant? You forgot, KP, I am the Hardcore Princess. I am, the master, or the Hardcore match. TWO TIME, HARDCORE CHAMPION!! And I am going to prove it to you at Summerslam. I don't know why you would want that Japanese Death Match, but quite frankly, I don't give a RAT'S ASS!! The fact of the matter is, KP, that in just ten days time, I will do, exactly, what I am so good at doing, which is to go into the ring, beat the living CRAP out of you, and walk out, with the South East Asian Title, around the waste, of the Hardcore Princess. I mean, let's face it, KP, you've  
  
only had one match so far in the CWE. What are you so good for, that you can only have one match here, and suddenly want to go into a Japanese Death Match, with a MASTER, THE VETERAN, AND WHO WILL TEAR YOU APART AT SUMMERSLAM!! [crowd boos] You're just, a no-good, talentless, idiot, who has no unearthly idea, how to wrestle. [KP turns, her side facing Misty] You have NO idea what the hell I'm capable of, Kim.  
  
COLE: I don't think Kim is all too interested of her going on and on.  
  
TAZZ: She's drowning her out right here, Cole. Smart move.  
  
MISTY: [as KP pulls further away from Misty, and towards the ropes] I mean, let's face it, KP--YOU'RE A FAILURE!!  
  
At THAT PRECISE MOMENT Misty uddered that, KP stops on a dime, and turns back around, angry as hell now, and comes back to face Misty.  
  
TAZZ: UH-OH!!  
  
COLE: THAT got her attention REAL fast.  
  
MISTY: OHH, did I hit a nerve, FAILURE?!! YOU DON'T BELONG HERE, YOU LITTLE SLUT!! GO BACK TO YOUR HOME, AND LEAVE THE BIG LEAGUES, TO PEOPLE, WHO ACTUALLY KNOW, HOW TO SUCCEED AT SOMETHING, UNLIKE YOU, YOU LITTLE FAILURE, NOT BEING ABLE TO DO ANYTHING, ESPECIALLY BEING ABLE TO PROTECT YOUR WHINY, BITCHY FRIEND, ASHELY BERYL, YOU FAILURE -BITCH-!!  
  
And at THAT moment, KP DECKS Misty with a HARD right hand.  
  
COLE: AND HERE WE GO!!  
  
TAZZ: KP HAS HEARD ENOUGH, HERE SHE GOES NOW!!  
  
COLE: KP, STOMPING AWAY AT MISTY, AND CAN YOU BLAME HER?!  
  
TAZZ: AND IT'S TAKING A BUNCH OF REFEREES AND OFFICIALS JUST TO BREAK THIS ONE APART!!  
  
COLE: KP, trying to go after Misty again! Misty, wanting a piece of Possible, and KP is screaming, she is IRATE, Tazz.  
  
TAZZ: Being called a failure is one thing, but it was Ashely Beryl being brought into that that was the last straw.  
  
COLE: And that's when this damn thing erupted--!  
  
BG: STRAIGHT OUT OF LINE--  
  
COLE: NOW what?  
  
BG: --I CAN'T FIND A REASON/WHY I SHOULD JUSTIFY MY WAYS  
  
COLE: That's Darkpower. What the hell does HE have to do with any of this?  
  
DP: WAIT JUST A SEC!! KP, what the hell are you doing here. You come out here, and you let Misty get to you. Misty gets to everyone here in the CWE, and personally, I am looking forward, to you kicking Misty's little ASS, in that JAPANESE DEATH MATCH, TEN DAYS FROM NOW!! [crowd cheers] But if you are to do that, KP, I can't have you losing your cool right now. So, tonight, I am going to let you vent off the steam here, tonight, in richmond, and also, since Misty is so hellbent, on thinking that you can get by on one match, let's give you a reason to let off a little steam.  
  
COLE: Wait a second.  
  
DP: I was in my office, and I was confronted by Matt Hardy, and he was saying why neither him, nor Shannon Moore, were schedualed to compete here tonight, and I said, well, I don't have anybody to face you tonight. Well, that was then, THIS, IS NOW!! I DO have someone for him tonight, and thus, tonight, in that very ring, you are going to see, Kim Possible, go one on one, with the Mattitude Follower, SHANNON MOORE, RIGHT HERE TONIGHT!!  
  
COLE: WOAH!!  
  
TAZZ: TONIGHT?! RIGHT HERE?!  
  
DP: Now, hit, MY, MUSIC!! [his music plays]  
  
COLE: I like that idea. Tonight, Kim Possible, to go one on one with the Mattitude Follower, Shannon Moore.  
  
TAZZ: A good way to cool KP's jets tonight. Give her a target to vent it out, and give her a little warm up for Summerslam right here tonight.  
  
COLE: She will have a chance to continue on her winning streak, as well, but that is not all that we have for you tonight here on Smack Down, Tazz.  
  
TAZZ: Oh, no doubt. Tonight, [the match graphic and avatars show with the SD riff going in the background] we will see the debut of Dominique. Talented, sexy, and sultriest, and Cole, you might want to keep an eye out for her, because she might move too damn fast for anyone to even see.   
  
COLE: And also, what about this match-up for tonight. Darkpower signed this match for what Goku did to win that damn CWE Championship title belt, to go one on one with Chris Benoit, title on the line tonight, and Tazz, Talpa is in the house, and so is Jessie Malor, tonight.  
  
TAZZ: Oh MAN, Cole. This is going to be intense, and if Goku is not careful, he may not make it to Summerslam as the champion.  
  
[start Summerslam promo commercial]  
  
MALE ANN.: It is known as the most unforgiving matches in the history of professional wrestling.  
  
/JR: This match is the most dangerous match that we have ever had anywhere./  
  
MALE ANN.: Bombs under the ring, barbed-wire replacing ropes, flaming pits of death on two sides of the ring, and from there, it's anyone's guess.   
  
/TAZZ: If you're weak at heart, then watching that kind of match will kill your psyche/  
  
/COLE: Only two matches of this kind have ever been made in the CWE/  
  
MALE ANN.: And worst of all--THE CONTENDERS IN THIS ONE, HATE, EACH, OTHER'S, GUTS!!  
  
{Metallica's "St. Anger" starts playing through the rest of the promo}  
  
/MISTY: {with clips of the attack two weeks ago showing} Kim Possible, means nothing to me. I don't want her here./  
  
/KP: YOU THOUGHT, YOU GOT RID OF ME!! YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD GET ME OUT OF THE CWE!! WELL, LOOK HERE!! I'M STILL HERE!!/  
  
MALE ANN: THE HARDCORE PRINCESS, MISTY!! THE RED-HAIRED BOMBSHELL, KIM POSSIBLE!! JAPANESE DEATH MATCH FOR THE CWE SOUTH EAST ASIAN TITLE!! IT DOESN'T GET ANY MORE BRUTAL THAN THIS!! CWE SUMMERSLAM, SUNDAY, AUGUST 24TH, BROUGHT TO YOU BY SPRITE REMIX, AND ONLY ON PAY PER VIEW!!  
  
[end Summerslam promo commercial]  
  
Go to a commercial break, then return to the show.  
  
Jedite's music comes on to the speakers, and he comes out here.  
  
COLE: Welcome back to Smack Down, as Jedite, who has been preaching that women are holding what he calls men's titles, comes to the ring, and he'll meet Cassidy Strife in just 10 days for the CWE Intercontinental Title. And you can say what you want about what the rules for holding a title should be in case of gender, but Tazz, all Jedite is doing is being a male-shovinist pig here, by continuing to preach to the choir about this one.  
  
TAZZ: I have never seen any rule that states that women CANNOT hold those titles that Jedite has been referring to in the CWE Rulebook, but notherless, he believes that it should be a men's club only thing.  
  
COLE: Well, bottom line is that Jedite, in ten days, will have to face of the most versatile women right now in the CWE in Cassidy Strife for the IC Title, and before the night is through, Cassidy will hopefully send a message to Jedite, saying that there is a reason why they are here.  
  
TAZZ: Cassidy is on a role, and it will seem that--oh, hold on here!  
  
JEDITE: Last week, I told you that this is a man's world, and women shouldn't be here, holding the titles, while the men are held down. And at Summerslam, I will show the world why men, are much better, than the female half of the species. [crowd boos]. Because, the way I see it, women are only good for three things. And those are cooking, cleaning, and making babies. [crowd boos relentlessly]  
  
COLE: [sarcastically] That's nice.  
  
JEDITE: And if any woman in the back, wants to prove me wrong, then get out here tonight, because I am giving out an open challenge for any woman to face me, right now.  
  
COLE: Wait a minute.  
  
TAZZ: This is shades of what he did last week, Cole.  
  
COLE: Is this why Jedite is doing this? Does Jedite actually believe that the CWE has no place for women, Tazz?  
  
TAZZ: Well, it seems--.  
  
BG: WHEN I SEE HER EYES/LOOK INTO MY EYES/THEN I REALIZE THAT SHE COULD SEE INSIDE MY HEAD  
  
COLE: WAIT A MINUTE!!!  
  
TAZZ: WOW!! Sailor Pluto coming out here, and I guess that this is going to be the woman to accept Jedite's challenge.  
  
COLE: We haven't seen her in a few weeks, and it's always good to see Pluto out here, and she is in the ring, AND JEDITE, GETS THE CHEAP SHOT, AND WE ARE UNDERWAY!!  
  
TAZZ: Jedite will have to watch out for those quick legs. Pluto uses those long legs to her advantage, but Jedite isright now in control, going for that arm bar.  
  
COLE: Jedite, working on the arm, but Pluto COUNTERED WITH A BOOT TO THE FACE OF JEDITE!! WOW!!  
  
TAZZ: Almost had Jedite seeing stars. That's the mustard that Pluto has behind those legs of her's. That's why you need to be careful about that, shots to the misection with those knees, again, using the leverage that Pluto will have with that other leg, firmly planting that foot flat on the canvas as that other knee gets buried into the gut of Jedite.  
  
COLE: Pluto now, sends Jedite to the near side, and on the middle rope is Pluto--SPINNING LEG LARIAT, and now a cover, hook of the LEG, and Jedite, kics out after two.  
  
TAZZ: What a hell of a leg lariat, coming off of that middle rope, catiching Jedite square in the face.  
  
COLE: Later on tonight, CWE Championship is on the line, Goku against Chris Benoit, a match made by Darkpower after what he saw LAST Thursday, and also, a match made a few moments ago by Darkpower, Shannon Moore and Kim Possible, here tonight.  
  
TAZZ: That was a good move by DP, something had to be done to cool those jets, or else those two would've torn each other apart. Right now Pluto, using that long leg, shoving that foot right into the neck of Jedite, hyperextending the arms to the back, using it as leverage, not a submission hold, but it hurts like hell, you're neck isn't used to bending that way.  
  
COLE: Jedite, trying to find some way to get out of this one. And Jedite, doing just that, trying to use some kicks of his own, but Pluto, denying him, dodging out of the way of those kicks now.  
  
TAZZ: And now Jedite, doing a good job here, rolling to one said, trying to flip this hold, or to try to break it loose, as you can see, Pluto, losing that leverage, losing that grip of the arms and hands that were being hyperextended behind him, and look at this here.  
  
COLE: Jedite, getting back to his FEET, AND PLUTO, GOT FLOORED, BY THAT CLOTHESLINE!!  
  
TAZZ: What a SHOT by Jedite. What a clothesline.  
  
COLE: Jedite, going back to work on Pluto, with those stomps to the sternm of Pluto, getting Pluto back to her feet, and what the hell is he doing here?   
  
TAZZ: I remember this when Goldust does this. The Shattered Dreams.  
  
COLE: I don't know what Jedite is trying to do with this.  
  
TAZZ: I don't know how it would hurt a woman, but Jedite is going to try to.  
  
COLE: And here he comes, with a head of STEAM, BUT PLUTO MOVED OUT OF THE WAY, ROLL UP, TWO, AND ALMOST A count of three there. Pluto somehow got unhooked there and we ALMOST had a winner out of Pluto.  
  
TAZZ: Not a smart move there. Jedite seems to be lost in all of this. Spending too much time trying to prove to the world that women don't belong here, and in the process, losing focus on what he SHOULD be doing, which is wrestling a  
  
match.  
  
COLE: Pluto, with those knife kicks to the midsection--ENZEGURI THERE, and now a cover, hook of the leg again, TWO, AND ALMOST A COUnt of three.  
  
TAZZ: Once again, she's using those long legs, getting as far away from Jedite as she can before whacking him in the back of the head with that enzeguri.  
  
COLE: Pluto, sends Jedite to the far side, SPINNING HEEL KICK, and Jedite went down as if he just ran into a brick wall.  
  
TAZZ: Oh my GOD, that HAD to hurt. Jedite just got NAILED BIG TIME by that standing spinning heel kick, Pluto got great velocity from that one, but she needs to keep on him.  
  
COLE: Jedite, needs to get back to his feet after he was FLOORED by that kick by Pluto, and struggling to do so. Jedite, with those desperation shots to the gut of Pluto, setting her up, side russian leg sweep. Now, getting Pluto back up, and setting her up for a DDT, BUT PLUTO PUSHES JEDITE OFF OF HER, AND JEDITE, COLLIDED WITH BRIAN HEBNER THERE!!  
  
  
  
TAZZ: The referee is down, Pluto has Jedite right where--uh oh!  
  
COLE: What was that he just pulled out of his pocket there?  
  
TAZZ: Looks like some brass knucks that he just pulled out, and it looks like he's going to try to get out of this.  
  
COLE: Jedite is a good athlete, I know that, but why does he need to cheat here--AND PLUTO, NEVER SEEN THOSE DAMN BRASS KNUCKS, GOT FLOORED, AND NOW JEDITE, IS GOING TO STEAL THIS THING, BUT THE REFEREE IS STILL---WAIT A MINUTE!!  
  
TAZZ: CASSIDY STRIFE!!  
  
COLE: AND CASSIDY, IS TAKING IT TO JEDITE!! CASSIDY, WITH THE BOOT, BUT JEDITE, DODGES--AND with those damn brass knucks once again.  
  
TAZZ: Jedite, that cheating dog. No wonder he thinks women don't belong in the CWE. He has to chest anytime he's in the ring with them.  
  
COLE: And Cassidy is OUT of this, and Pluto is as well, and now Jedite, getting rid of the knucks, and getting the referee to come to, Jedite's going to steal this thing, Brain Hebner, coming to, THERE'S ONE, JEDITE WITH A FISTFUL OF TIGHTS, TWO, AND JEDITE, HAS JUST STOLEN THIS DAMN MATCH!!   
  
TAZZ: That is another time that Jedite has not been able to win a match cleanly.   
  
COLE: I hate to say it, but this may be a way that Jedite could be thinking about, to win the CWE IC Strap.  
  
TAZZ: I don't want to think of that man getting a title, but it could happen at Summerslam.  
  
COLE: Jedite is a bully, but you can be sure, it won't be this damn easy, at Summerslam.  
  
Switch to the back, where KP and Ashely are in the locker room, and KP is irate.  
  
KP: How DARE she call me a failure?  
  
ASHELY: Hey, don't worry about it, girl. You GOT this. Misty is YOURS, and that title is going to be yours. You're not a failure. Just show this entire world, what you are going to do to Misty at Columbus, with Shannon Moore, tonight.  
  
KP: Hey, it's no big, Ashely. But I'm just concerned about, well, how you feel.  
  
ASHELY: What do you mean?  
  
KP: I mean, that was a title YOU had. The SEA title.  
  
ASHELY: Hey, KP, don't worry about that. The title would look better around your waste.  
  
KP: Thanks, Ash.  
  
ASHELY: Besides, I don't think I would have the guts to try something like a Japanese Death Match.  
  
KP: Hey, she says she's a Hardcore Princess. After that match, and after what I'll put her though, she'll be nothing, but a Hardcore CHUMP!!  
  
ASHELY: I like you're thinking, girl.  
  
They both smile slightly.  
  
Switch to the VIP Room, where DP is working, when Ash and Gohan come into the room.  
  
DP: HEY, Sonns, I've been waiting to talk to you.  
  
ASH: What is it, DP? We don't have all day.  
  
DP: I know, I know. It's just that, I wanted to apologize for what Mr. McMahon did with signing your father into the Smack Down Brand. I had no idea he was going to do that.  
  
GOHAN: No matter. We'll take care of that problem very soon.  
  
DP: Well, in any case, about that father thing. Ash, I was very impressed with how you're handling this issue about me knowing that you're father is still alive, and could be watching your every move. I know I would be freaking out  
  
if it was me.   
  
ASH: So, who is he?  
  
DP: I can't exactly say yet because I haven't gotten the confirmation that it is true, but I know this, that it will be a shocker, and when I get the confirmation, you will be the very first person I talk to, Ash.  
  
ASH: You BETTER not be screwing with us. You know how much you've done that in the past.  
  
DP: ASH, that was long ago. I'm not going to do that anymore. But there is one more thing that I need to discuss with you. This Basham Brothers thing. I can't tell you why they are putting you on their hit lists, because even I don't know why? But I will do this. At Summerslam, I will let you have a shot at the Bashams, but there is one little catch.  
  
GOHAN: What is THAT?  
  
ASH: I KNEW he was up--!  
  
DP: NO NO NO!! I'm just asking that you give a little incentive for them to want to come to you, and put those tag titles on the line for Summerslam. That's all.  
  
GOHAN: Oh. Ash, it's not THAT bad. Hey, we can beat them, right? [Ash just stares in DP's direction] ASH?!!  
  
ASH: Oh, yeah, yeah.  
  
DP: OK, so it's official. You versus the Bashams for Summerslam, tag titles on the line. Thank you very much. And Ash, I know it's hard for you to believe, but please, you have to trust me.   
  
ASH: It's really hard to trust you after all you've done to me and my family, DP.  
  
GOHAN: Come on, Ash. Don't worry about him.  
  
Ash leaves hesitantly with Gohan as DP looks on with concern in his eyes.  
  
Cut to a commercial break, then come back.  
  
Ryo's music comes on to the speakers, and he comes out to the ring.  
  
CHIMEL: THE FOLLOWING CONTEST IS SCHEDULED FOR ONE FALL!! INTRODUCING FIRST, WEIGHING IN AT 234 POUNDS, RYO!!  
  
COLE: And here comes Ryo, and he is going to be the opponent, for the debut of Dominique, who is set to go here, just a few moments away, and Tazz, we heard just a few moments ago, that DP has signed the Bashams versus the Sonns for the tag tiles at Summerslam, and now, Tazz all four of the titles are at stake in this Pay Per View.  
  
TAZZ: Well tonight, CWE Smack Down is brought to you by Stacker 2's YJ Stinger. If you want to feel a boost oif energy, you've gotta feel the STING.  
  
COLE: And by New Line Cinema's Freddy vs. Jason, in theaters, TOMORROW!  
  
TAZZ: And by Sprite Remix. Remix the Rules, Remix the Flavor. Refresh, Rethink, REMIX!!  
  
The lights go out, and the crowd gets jakked.  
  
BG: Speed kills/Coming down the mountain/Speed kills/Coming down the street/Speed kills/The presence of mine/Speed kills/If you know what I mean.   
  
Dominique comes out to Bush's "The People That We Love (Speed Kills)".  
  
CHIMEL: AND HIS OPPONENT, FROM SAN ANTONIO, TEXAS, WEIGHING IN AT 206 POUNDS, DOMINIQUE!!  
  
TAZZ: This girl is going to be quick, and very agile, and Ryo is in for a rude awakening if he thinks that this is going to be an easy deal.  
  
COLE: We've heard of this girl for some time now, Tazz. And Dominique is ready for action, and we are debuting a new referee tonight. Bill Hussey will be calling this match, as we get underway here, Ryo, going for the back here, to start off, but Dominique, just standing there, taking them, not being--uh oh!  
  
TAZZ: And here she goes.  
  
COLE: Shots to the midsection, and to the far side, front face flip INTO A NECKBREAKER!! WOW!!  
  
TAZZ: That's just the start of it, Cole.  
  
COLE: Dominique, going to the far side again, over Ryo, near side, hip toss by Ryo blocked, flip over, SPINNING ROUNDHOUSE KICK THAT CAUGHT RYO IN THE JAW!!  
  
TAZZ: She got all of that kick, and that, my man, is just the tip of the iceberg right now.  
  
COLE: Dominique, getting Ryo back up, and Ryo is already in a bad way, as Dominique, is domin-ating, this match. Lock of the arms, back over.  
  
TAZZ: Looks like an impaler of some sorts--no, look at this.  
  
COLE: Dominique, flip over, arms still locked, AND DOWN WITH ONE HELL OF A FACEBUSTER, WHAT THE HELL DOES SHE CALL THAT ONE!!  
  
TAZZ: I don't know, by my GOD, that was amazing.  
  
COLE: We have two fast and agile stars in a row here coming up. Dominique we're seeing now, and we understand that Kim Possible is next to go up against Shannon Moore, that match is next.  
  
TAZZ: That is going to be a high flying match, as well. And look at Dominique here.  
  
COLE: Domminique, going into the high risk district, and wating for Ryo to get back up--!  
  
Here, Dominique, facing the ring, jumps and lands on the turnbuckle on her feet so her back is facing Ryo, then she jumps and does a 160 in the air, lands on Ryo's shoulders, then immediately does an inverted hurricuranna out of NOWHERE.  
  
TAZZ: Oh, my GOD!!  
  
COLE: DOMINIQUE, WITH THAT HIGH RISK MOVE!! What the hell does she call THAT?  
  
TAZZ: It looked like a flip from the top into what was a inverted hurricurana of sorts. That is the nimbleness of Dominique here.  
  
COLE: And now Dominique, going to the near side, and flips onto the back of Ryo, flip over, and a leglock armbar, and LOOK AT THIS!!  
  
TAZZ: GUNG-HO CROSSFACE!! THOSE LEGS LOCKED AROUND THE SHOULDER, THE BACK ARCHED HIGH UP, AND THOSE ARMS LOCKED INTO THE FACE OF RYO, ALL THE WHILE, SHE'S ON HER SIDE, OFF THE GROUND!! THE GUNG-HO CROSSFACE IS WHAT SHE CALLS THIS, AND THIS IS GOING TO BE OVER IN A HURRY IF RYO CAN'T GET TO THE ROPES!!  
  
COLE: A submission hold if we ever SEEN one, Ryo has GOT to be in pain.  
  
TAZZ: I've seen her do this move before in her training, Cole, and this is just murderous to hear these guys twice her size scream in pain from this, wanting--AND THERE IT IS!!  
  
COLE: RYO TAPS OUT, AND DOMINIQUE, WINS THIS MATCHUP, A FAST MATCHUP, AND DOMINIQUE, HAS HER FIRST WIN!!  
  
CHIMEL: Ladies and gentlemen, you're winner of the match, DOMINIQUE!!  
  
TAZZ: What a win by Dominique, and you were right on that one, Cole. Dominique, DOMINIATED, that match.  
  
COLE: And Dominique, has her first vi--WAIT A MINUTE!! THAT'S KOHAKU, WITH A DAMN STEEL CHAIR, AND DOWN ON THE HEAD OF DOMINIQUE!!  
  
TAZZ: WHAT THE HELL?!!  
  
COLE: KOHAKU, WITH THAT STEEL CHAIR, ATTACKING DOMINIQUE, BUT WHAT THE HELL FOR?!  
  
TAZZ: WE SAW THIS SAME THING HAPPEN TWO WEEKS AGO AFTER KP'S FIRST MATCH BY MISTY, AND NOW DOMINIQUE, GETTING WHACKED BY KOHAKU THIS WEEK!!  
  
COLE: AND NOW KOHAKU, WITH DOMINIQUE, GOT BLINDSIDED, AND NOW--KOHAKU DRIVER ON THE STEEL CHAIR, AND DOMINIQUE, HAS BEEN LAID OUT!!  
  
TAZZ: WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?! I'VE NEVER SEEN KOHAKU BLINDSIDE ANYONE BEFORE IN MY LIFE!!  
  
COLE: WHAT'S MORE, THIS IS THE SECOND TIME SOMEONE HAS ATTACKED A SUPERSTAR WHO HAS DEBUTED IN THE FIRST MATCH THEY'VE HAD, WITHIN THE PAST MONTH!!  
  
TAZZ: What the hell is going on here, Cole?  
  
COLE: Listen to Kohaku, though. He's saying that she's stealing his thunder. That she's stealing all of his glory.  
  
TAZZ: It doesn't make any sense. He's never done anything like this before, Cole.   
  
COLE: None of this makes any sense.   
  
TAZZ: Well, the bottom line sure as hell makes sense. Kohaku has just laid out Dominique, much the same way as Misty laid our KP two weeks ago, and that similiarity has to be more than just a coincidence--.  
  
Cut to a commercial break, then return to the show.  
  
[start CWE commercial clip promo]  
  
BG VO: AND NOW, CWE WRESTLEMANIA RECALL, COUNTING DOWN TO THE GREATEST SPECTICAL IN SPORTS ENTERTAINMENT, WRESTLEMANIA 20!!  
  
{start wrestlemania clip}  
  
KING: She's WALKING that Titantron!!  
  
ROSS: She wants to...oh my God, NO!! [with that, she...JUMPS OFF OF THE TITANTRON] DON'T DO THAT!!! [she falls into the dumpster preforming an elbow drop from the top of the Titantron] OH MY GOD!!! OH MY GOD!!! OH MY GOD!!! SHE WENT FROM FIVE STORIES UP ON THAT TITANTRON INTO THE DUMPSTER!!  
  
KING: OH MY GOD, JR, SHE MIGHT NOT BE ALIVE!!  
  
ROSS: I don't SEE ANYONE MOVING!!...WAIT A MINUTE!! Mercury has a hand raised, and she is dragging herself back out of the dumpster, and she is dragging the Bossman out with her!! WE'VE GOT A COVER....1.....2.....3!!! 3!!! 3!!! WE'VE GOT OURSELVES A WINNER, AND SHE DESERVES IT!!  
  
FINKLE: Ladies and Gentlemen, the winner of the match, and NNNNNEEEEEEWWWWW Hardcore Champion, Sailor Mercury!!!  
  
{end WM clip}  
  
BG VO: THIS HAS BEEN A WRESTLEMANIA RECALL!! COUNTING DOWN TO THE GREATEST SPECTICAL IN SPORTS ENTERTAINMENT, WRESTLEMANIA 20!!  
  
[end CWE commercial clip promo]  
  
Switch to the back, where Josh Matthews is trying to get a word with Kohaku, who is not wanting to talk, it seems.  
  
JOSH: Kohaku, why did you attack Dominique? -- Kohaku, what was the meaning of all that. [no answer as he continues to walk faster and faster, into a limo, which then gets the hell out of the Coliseum].  
  
COLE: What the hell was that all about?  
  
TAZZ: I don't know, Cole. None of it makes any kind of damn sense what-so-ever, and we got more questions than answers here.  
  
COLE: Why did Kohaku attack Dominique with a damn steel chair?  
  
Switch back to ringside.  
  
SEARCHING FOR: matt hardy.   
  
TAZZ: Here's something that makes sense.  
  
ENTER KEYWORD: version 1.0. GO!! CONNECTING: 10%--30%-------70%----100%  
  
BG: Oh yeah [MATT FACT: Matt actually draws ADULT crowds]/Whoooooooo/I can slam a tornado  
  
CHIMEL: THE FOLLOWING CONTEST IS SCHEDUALED FOR ONE FALL!! INTRODUCING FIRST, BEING ACCOMPANIED TO THE RING BY MATT HARDY VERSION 1, FROM CAMERON, NORTH CAROLINA, HE WEIGHS IN AT 175 POUNDS, SHANNON MOORE!!  
  
COLE: Shannon Moore is going to be facing the Red-Haired Bombshell, Kim Possible, here in a few moments.  
  
MATT FACT: Moore could outwrestle KP in his sleep.  
  
TAZZ: This was made by Darkpower earlier on, and I thought it was a very good idea to do this, instead of letting KP and Misty have at each other.  
  
COLE: DP, always being one step ahead of things.  
  
TAZZ: Hey, that's why he's the CEO of the CWE.   
  
COLE: In any event, Shannon Moore is set to go one on one with Kim Possible, Moore is in the ring, awaiting the arrival, of the Red-Haired Bombshell  
  
BG: Bold motherf**ker don't you limit your mind?//Liberate your mind you motherf**ker/You're so narrow-minded/So narrow-minded  
  
The crowd cheers as KP comes out to the new theme (Disturbed "Liberate").  
  
CHIMEL: AND HIS OPPONENT, FROM MIDDLETON PENNSYLVANIA, WEIGHING IN AT 204 POUNDS, SHE IS THE RED HAIRED BOMBSHELL, KIM, POSSIBLE!!  
  
TAZZ: AND HERE SHE COMES!!  
  
COLE: THE GIRL THAT IN TEN DAYS TIME WILL MEET MISTY FOR THE CWE SOUTH EAST ASIAN TITLE IN A JAPANESE DEATH MATCH WILL GO ONE ON ONE WITH SHANNON MOORE HERE TONIGHT!!  
  
TAZZ: She is going to be in the fight of her young life in just ten days. I am VERY impressed with how KP has done. I was thinking that she may let all the tension, all the butterflies get to her. First non-anime star since Spider-Man  
  
screwed up his entire thing BIG time, but I think she's starting to break the  
  
mold here.  
  
COLE: Shannon Moore, waiting patiently, this will be a very fast-paced matchup here, as referee Mike Kiota, gets this match underway.  
  
TAZZ: Right now, both KP and Moore are sizing each other up, trying to get a feel for what the other is going to do here, although you can never be sure about these two, Shannon Moore, going into a front face lock here, trying to get the feel right now.  
  
COLE: Front face lock applied, and KP, sends Moore to the near side, leap frog, nicely done, shoulder block ther by KP, and a nice elbow drop there, and now to the ropes, over Moore, and Moore, trying for a hurricurana, BUT SHE CAUGHT HIM--INTO A SPINEBUSTER!! WOW!!  
  
TAZZ: You may be wondering how the hell KP was able to do that? Not so complicated there, because Moore weights LESS than KP. Possible weighs about 200 some, 175 for Shannon, so it would be quite easy to get him up there, especially for someone that he's giving up around 25 pounds to.  
  
COLE: Moore, back to his feet, to the far side goes KP, and missing with that boot is Moore--NECKBREAKER THERE!!  
  
TAZZ: Nicely done, in finess there. She saw that big boot coming, she dodged it, went right into the neckbreaker, and just like that, she's right back on him, going for the backbreaker.  
  
COLE: AND IT CONNECTS, and Shannon Moore, may want to rethink just why they wanted to have a match tonight.  
  
TAZZ: They wanted that publicity, Cole. This is their second week on the Smack Down Brand. Of course they want to be publicized.  
  
COLE: And what a way to do it tonight against KP, a girl who has to be irate after what happened earlier tonight with her and Misty. To the far side, nice leg drop there. There's the hook of the leg, but Shannon Moore, kicks-out quickly, after one.  
  
TAZZ: Right now, KP has not gotten into that zone yet. If you are not careful, and don't time your moves right, you'll let her get into that zone that she goes in, and that is when you're REALLY in trouble.  
  
COLE: KP now, with Shannon, near--WAIT A MINUTE!! That damn Matt Hardy, got a cheap shot into that back area of KP, and Moore, distracting the ref, and LOOK AT THIS!!  
  
TAZZ: TURN AROUND, REF!!  
  
COLE: MATT HARDY, RAPING THE NECK OF KP ON THAT TOP ROPE, AND NOW CHOKING THE LIFE OUT OF KP ON THAT BOTTOM ROPE!!  
  
TAZZ: The numbers game here, playing a role. KP doesn't have anyone out here for her, while Matt Hardy accompanied Moore.  
  
COLE: And it may be a two on one deal here as long as Hardy keeps getting involved in this match. Moore, sending KP to the near side, knee to the gut, double arm DDT, and now Shannon, stomping away here.  
  
TAZZ: A nice move on the part of Moore, we'll see if it was a smart one. You have to keep on her. That is the most important thing that you need to know before even trying to go against her.  
  
COLE: Moore, with KP, in that corner, and WHIPPED INTO THE OTHER CORNER HARD--TILL A WHIRL--BACKBREAKER!!  
  
TAZZ: My GOD, Moore got all of that.  
  
COLE: And here's the cover, hook of the leg, two, and KP, got that right shoulder up before the count of three. It was KP's match until Matt Hardy took advantage of a distracted Mike Kiota, and got invlved, and since then, it's been all Shannon Moore here.  
  
TAZZ: And you can see Moore, working on that neck that Hardy went after earlier, wringing that neck there, burying that elbow right into the left shoulder blade there, putting pressure on that kink of the neck.  
  
COLE: Shannon Moore has been in control of this match since Hardy's involvement here, and KP, trying to get back into this match here, and doing so, getting back to her feet, and elbows to the sternm, going for the near SIDE, BUT MATT HARDY, ONCE AGAIN, GETTING INVOLVED, PULLING AWAY THAT TOP ROPE, AND NOW REFEREE MIke Kiota, getting in the face of Matt Hardy.  
  
TAZZ: That was a big time involvement by Matt Hardy, and KP landed right on her back out here. Kiota not too happy [referee now tells Matt Hardy--TO GET OUT OF HERE!!], AND THERES THE EJECTION!!  
  
COLE: FINALLY!! MIKE KIOTA, TELLING MATT HARDY TO GO BACK TO THE LOCKER ROOM!! We'll have a fair match here.  
  
TAZZ: But KP is right now in a bad way here. Hardy's ejection is distracting Shannon Moore at the moment giving her time to recover.  
  
COLE: We'll get this thing back under control. Moore versus KP, the match continues, when we come back.  
  
They go to a commercial break, then come back.  
  
COLE: Welcome back to Smack Down, and right now, it is Moore, using those shots to the back of KP, those elbows, going right into the small of the back there.  
  
TAZZ: Good move by Shannon. That lower back area. We've talked about how KP was a very skilled cheerleader, with those tumbles and flips, and when she starts doing that, look out, because that is when she is in her zone, and it's almost impossible to stop her. Right now, though, Shannon Moore has been working on that back area that was injured slightly from earlier.  
  
COLE: Shannon Moore, once again, in that corner, and now, getting a hold of those pants , that beltline of KP here, and WITH THAT FOREARM INTO THE BACK!! AND ANOTHER ONE!!  
  
TAZZ: That has to be killer on her back right now. We've seen that she is very strong, and braves all of that pain when she gets into that zone, but even then, that back can only take so much before it gives, and right now, Moore is doing a good job of making sure, that the back here is tested.  
  
COLE: Moore, continuing on this assult here, irish whip to the near turnbuckle, but KP, putting on the brakes, Moore, misses with the clothesline, KP trying to get back into this matchup here, shiot to the midsection of Moore, with his head--!  
  
TAZZ: Tornado DDT coming up, and THERE SHE--GOES!!  
  
COLE: AND MOORE HAS BEEN PLANTED!! With the cover now, two, and Shannon Moore, just got the shoulder up.  
  
TAZZ: Almost pulled off a hell of a victory out of nowhere. That was close. Right now KP, slugging away at Moore, trying to mound some kind of offense here. That back has absorbed alot of punishment.  
  
COLE: This is the time that she is going to need in order to get back into the match. Remember, she had this thing under control until Matt Hardy, who was ejected from ringside right before the break, got involved in the matchup twice now, and ever since then, it's been all Shannon Moore. KP, though, trying deperatly to get back to her feet. Remember that back is not at a hundred percent right now, to the far side--UH OH!!  
  
TAZZ: HERE SHE GOES WITH THAT TUMBLING, BUT DOES SHE HAVE ENOUGH?!  
  
COLE: THAT BACK ABSORBED ALOT OF--PUNISHMENT, TRYING TO GET UP TO DO THAT HURRICURANNA--AND SHANNON MOORE, COUNTERED INTO A POWERBOMB!!  
  
TAZZ: That's what I was talking about, Cole. What a hell of a powerbomb there, didn't get alot of pep behind that flipping there.  
  
COLE: And Shannon Moore, going into the high-risk district now.  
  
TAZZ: If he hits this, it could spell big time trouble for that back AND this match.  
  
COLE: Moore, taking his time, going to the TOP ROPE, AND HERE HE COMES--BUT KP, MOVES OUT OF THE AWAY, AND MOORE, GOT NOTHING BUT CANVAS THERE!!  
  
TAZZ: TAKING TOO MUCH TIME ON THE ROPES, AND PAID FOR IT BIG TIME!! KP needs to capalize on this if she can get back up.  
  
COLE: Remember, that back of her's has been giving her problems all throughout this match. She tired that flip hurricuranna earlier, but that back, not making it easy, but she has a chance to capalize on a mistake by Shannon Moore. KP, back to her feet, to the ropes, and flipping--INTO A LEGDROP, AND YOU CAN SEE THAT BACK TAKING THE TOLL, ONE, HOOK OF THE -LEG-, AND SHANNON MOORE GETS OUT OF IT AT TWO!!  
  
TAZZ: WOAH-OH-HOA!! How close was THAT?!  
  
COLE: Referee Mike Kiota, almost hitting the mat for three when Shannon Moore got his shoulder up. KP, strggling to get back to her feet, and getting Moore back up with her, and to the far side, missing with that clothesline, and  
  
tilt-a-whirl BACKBREAKER!! And right back up goes Moore by KP's hand, irish whip TO THE TURNBUCKLE, SHANNON MOORE WHACKED INTO IT--!!  
  
TAZZ: Oh my, GOD!  
  
COLE: Scissiors kick that caught Moore square in the face, like walking into a brick wall there.  
  
TAZZ: HOLY STEEL DOOR, that HAD to hurt. I don't care WHO you are, if you go into THAT kind of kick, you're going to be feeling it in the morning.  
  
COLE: And now KP, looking like she's getting a second wind here. Going to the far side, oh look out here.  
  
TAZZ: THIS IS GOING TO BE FELT TOO!! THE FLIPS, AND SHE'S GOT THEM DOWN PERFECTLY THIS TIME--OH MAN!!  
  
COLE: SPINNING HEEL KICK THERE, FROM THOSE FLIPS!!  
  
TAZZ: This is bad for Moore right now. It looks like she's entering that zone.  
  
COLE: KP, to those ropes, and once again, to the flips, look at this [she does a 360 from the flip right onto Moore via a frog splash bomb-type move]!  
  
TAZZ: Oh my GOD!!  
  
COLE: WHAT A MOVE, COVER, HOOK OF THE LEG, TWO--AND MOORE JUST GETS THE SHOULDER UP!!  
  
TAZZ: This has turned into some match from what we saw earlier on. KP, with that big time, intestinal fortitude, bigger than anyone we have seen here in the CWE, what a move she did from that flip. But does she have enough to put the Mattitude Follower away?  
  
COLE: Moore, getting back to his feet, trying to shake the cobwebs out of his skull right now.  
  
TAZZ: He was hit hard by that vicious scissors kick by KP, and that had to make him see some stars after that one. Moore is staggering on his feet, KP, just waiting for him now.  
  
COLE: Shannon Moore, back to his feet, and now KP, kick to the midsection, Moore caught it, missing with that enseguri, and now Shannon Moore, to that middle rope, trying for a MOONSAULT--BUT KP CAUGHT HIM IN MIDAIR!!  
  
TAZZ: NOT A GOOD PLACE TO BE RIGHT--THERE!!  
  
COLE: KIMPROVER, AND THAT HAS GOT TO BE ALL, BUT REMEMBER, THAT BACK OF HER'S GIVING HER PROBLEMS RIGHT NOW, AND KP, STRUGGLING TO GET TO SHANNON MOORE TO MAKE THE COVER!!  
  
TAZZ: SHE TAKES THE AFTERSHOCK OF THAT MOVE ONTO HER BACK, AS STRONG AS THAT IS!! SHE'S STRUGGLING TO GET TO HIM, BAD BACK AND ALL!! I ADMIRE THIS KID'S INTESTINAL FORTITUDE TO BRAVE OUT THAT PAIN!! THAT'S GOT TO BE TEARING HER BACK THE HELL UP TO BRAVE IT LIKE THAT!! HOW MUCH LONGER CAN SHE HOLD ON WITH THAT SORE BACK?!  
  
COLE: KP, CRAWLING TO GET TO SHANNON MOORE, TO MAKE THE COVER, BUT CAN SHE?!! WILL SHE?!!  
  
TAZZ: SHE'S TRYING TO GET TO MOORE!! REMEMBER, I'VE SEEN GUYS TWICE HER SIZE AND STRENGTH GET KNOCKED OUT FOR A GOOD MINUTE OR SO FROM THAT IMPACT THAT COMES FROM THE KIMPROVER, BEFORE THEY EVEN START TO COME AROUND!!  
  
COLE; CAN SHE GET TO MOORE IN TIME--YES, AND HERE THE COVER, TWO--BUT SHANNON MOORE, SOMEHOW, SOMEWAY, GETS THE SHOULDER UP!!  
  
TAZZ: I thought that was three there, Cole.  
  
COLE: I thought it was, too, and everyone here, cannot believe that that count was only a two count.  
  
TAZZ: Referee Mike Kiota, right on top of things here, only getting a two count.  
  
COLE: We still have a CWE Championship match tonight, what a match that will be, but what a hell of a match we got here right now.  
  
TAZZ: You got that right, Cole. And you have to think that Misty is watching every single moment of this match, looking, hoping that Moore just tears that back right out of socket. I've had my back out of it before, Cole, and that is  
  
something that doesn't go away all that easily. It takes time, Cole.  
  
COLE: And you have to wonder how much KP has left in that agile body of her's to keep going here. KP, whipped into the far side, Moore, missing with the clothesline, KP, TRYING FOR A LOU THEIZ PRESS, DIDN'T WORK, CAUGHT IN MID AIR, AND MOORE, SPILLS KP TO THE OUTSIDE, BUT LOOK AT THIS!!  
  
TAZZ: She's hanging onto that top rope for dear life here. WOAH MAN, LOOK AT THIS KID!!  
  
COLE: SPINNING BACK UP, ONTO THE TOP ROPE, MOORE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW IT YET!!  
  
TAZZ: TOO BUSY SHOWBOATING!! LOOK OUT, MOORE!!  
  
COLE: TURNS AROUND--MOONSAULT, BUT NOW MOORE CAUGHT HER, BACK DOWN, AND HE'S WANTING---TWIST OF FATE!! MATT HARDY'S MOVE, AND SHANNON MOORE, DID THAT PERFECTLY, BUT AGAIN, SHANNON MOORE, WITHIN THE LAST FEW MINUTES, GOT A LOT OF PUNISHMENT FROM THE RED-HAIRED BOMBSHELL, AND CANNOT IMMEDIATELY MAKE THE COVER!!  
  
TAZZ: KP IS OUT OF IT, AND WHAT'S WORSE, THAT BACK HAS GOT TO BE KILLING HER LIKE NOTHING WE'VE EVER SEEN BEFORE, COLE!!  
  
COLE: AND SHANNON MOORE, IF HE GETS THIS WIN, WILL BE A BIG FEATHER IN HIS CAP!! KP IS OUT OF IT, AND MOORE, GETTING TO THAT BODY OF HERS, GOING TO GET THE WIN, A WIN THAT COULD BE THE HELP OF MATT HARDY FROM THE START OF THIS DAMN MATCH!! CRAWLING, TO HER BODY, AND HERE'S THE COVER, ONE, C'MON KP, KICK OUT!!  
  
TAZZ: NO WAY!!  
  
COLE:--AND KP, GOT THE SHOULDER UP!!!!! [crowd is cheering enormously]  
  
TAZZ: HOW THE HELL?!!  
  
COLE: SHANNON MOORE CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!  
  
TAZZ: -HE- CAN'T BELIEVE IT?!! NEITHER CAN I!!! HOW IN THE HELL WAS SHE ABLE TO GET OUT OF A LOSS THERE?!!  
  
COLE: KP, is giving Moore, the fight of his LIFE!! Shannon Moore, is STILL in disbelief.  
  
TAZZ: As I said, KP, with the biggest GUTS out of anyone I've seen YET in the CWE!! Shannon Moore, has got to be wondering as to what the hell he has to do to put this girl away!  
  
COLE: KP, struggling to get to her feet after that massive Twist Of Fate, and now Shannon Moore, trying to go for it again, but KP, SHOVING HIM TO THE ROPES, NEAR SIDE, KICK TO THE MIDESCTION--DDT!!  
  
TAZZ: PLANTED HIM, COLE!!  
  
COLE: AND THIS SOLD OUT CROWD, OVER OVER TWO HUNDRED THOUSAND, ARE ON THEIR FEET!! KP, HAS THE ENTIRE SOLD OUT CROWD IN THE RICHMOND COLISEUM TONIGHT, PULLING FOR HER, AND SHANNON MOORE IS IN A WORLD OF TROUBLE, BACK TO HIS FEET BY KP, AND ON THE SHOULDERS---ANOTHER KIMPROVER, AND THIS TIME, SHE'S CLOSE ENOUGH, HERE'S THE COVER, HOOK OF THE LEG---AND SHE'S GOT IT!!!  
  
TAZZ: OH MY -GOD-!!  
  
CHIMEL: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, YOUR WINNER OF THE MATCH, KIM POSSIBLE!! [crowd cheers enormously]  
  
COLE: WHAT A HELL OF A VICTORY HERE TONIGHT?!! SHANNON MOORE, TRIED AS HARD AS HE COULD, TAKING KP TO HER LIMITS HERE TONIGHT!!  
  
TAZZ: She EARNED this one, Cole. That desire is fueling her. She was on pure adrenieline right there.  
  
COLE: Every single time we thought her tank was on empty, she went straight back into that reserve, every ounce of her body has got to be feeling like HELL, but she got the victory, bottom line.  
  
TAZZ: I hope Misty is watching this. She has to wonder just what the hell she is going to be getting herself into here.  
  
COLE: Just ten days away from that Japanese Death Match at Summerslam, and if KP does this to Misty, then we will have, a new SEA champion.  
  
[start CWE Summerslam promotion commercial]  
  
MALE ANN.: JESSIE HAS BEEN WANTING THE TITLE EVER SINCE SHE CAME INTO THE CWE!!  
  
/JESSIE: I WILL get that title, and show you why they all me, the Shining Light./  
  
MALE ANN.: BUT TO DO SO, SHE WILL HAVE TO FACE THE ONE MAN THAT LONGS TO PROVE SOMETHING OF HIS OWN!!  
  
/GOKU: I HAVE BEATEN EVERYONE THERE IS TO BEAT!! WHO IS LEFT FOR ME TO CRIPPLE!!/  
  
MALE ANN.: NOW THIS WAR HAS GOTTEN PERSONAL!!  
  
/GOKU: Hey, SHINING B#TCH, you should've STAYED IN THE GODDAMN HOSPITAL!! In fact, I wish you did, so the CWE, would've had a better time./  
  
/JESSIE: IF I AM STILL ALIVE, IF I AM STILL BREATHING, THEN, AS GOD IS MY WITNESS, I WILL CONTINUE TO FIGHT!! AND GOKU, IF IT'S A FIGHT YOU WANT, THEN, GOKU, WE DON'T HAVE TO WAIT!!!/  
  
MALE ANN.: JESSIE MALOR VERSUS GOKU, CWE CHAMPIONSHIP ON THE LINE!! IT ALL COMES DOWN TO THIS, AND THIS IS VERY PERSONAL!! CWE SUMMERSLAM, SUNDAY, AUGUST 24TH, BROUGHT TO YOU BY SPRITE REMIX, AND ONLY ON PAY PER VIEW!!  
  
[end CWE Summerslam promo]  
  
They go to a commercial break, then return to the show.  
  
COLE: Back on Smack Down, and just a few moments ago, Kim Possible, in what could be, one of the best showings of intestinal fortitude that we have ever seen, took center stage, against Shannon Moore.  
  
TAZZ: [as the replay of what happened a few moments ago shows] Oh no doubt about that one, Cole. She was in some pain, that back had to be in all sorts of problems, but she braved through it, did her moves as if she didn't have any kind of sore back, and came out with the win.  
  
COLE: And you have to wonder if Misty was watching this, if Misty was thinking to herself, just what she has gotten herself into at Summerslam in just ten days time, that Japanese Death Match for the CWE South East Asian title.  
  
Cut back into the back, live action, where KP is going back to her locker room, where Ashely Beryl would also be at right now.  
  
COLE: And we are back now, following KP, she resisted medical attention to that back, and--wait a minute!  
  
TAZZ: She's looking at that doorknob, like there's something weird here.  
  
The camera gets a shot at it, and it looks as if someone tried to force it open and was successful at it.  
  
COLE: Someone got into that locker--!  
  
KP goes into the room, and looks simple enough, but when she opens it up all the way, she sees Ashely Beryl--DOWN AND OUT, IN A BLOODY MESS, CRIMSON COVERING HER FACE AND JUST ABOUT HER ENTIRE BODY!!  
  
KP: ASHELY!!! OH MY GOD!!  
  
She rushes to the side of Ashely and checks on her, and then we see her in total panic.  
  
COLE: Wait a minute!  
  
TAZZ: What the hell?  
  
KP: [screaming at the top of her lungs] SOMEONE GET SOME HELP!!!!! PLEASE!!!!! GODDAMNIT, SOMEONE GET SOME HELP!!!!!!!  
  
COLE: Ashely Beryl is in a bloody mess here, and Kim Possible is in a panic.  
  
TAZZ: Ashely does not look good at all.  
  
COLE: Who in the hell could've done this?  
  
TAZZ: I don't know, but KP is freaking out here.  
  
KP: [with a few tears coming down her face] FOR GOD SAKES, SOMEONE HELP HER!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TAZZ: My God, is anyone hearing her? Get some help in there, PLEASE!!  
  
COLE: Who could've done this?  
  
TAZZ: Oh, thank God. Here comes some officials. Ashely is not in a good state right now. Kim is unsure WHAT to feel right now.  
  
Paramedics are coming into the room, and now a bunch of people are surrounding Ashely.  
  
PARAMEDIC 1: Ashely, you alright? Can you hear my voice, Ashely? [no answer. The Medic talks into his radio] We need an ambulance here, STAT!! We have a girl, possibly assulted by an unknown attacker. Need additional unit and a strecher bed, right away. [to everyone there] OKAY, PEOPLE, CLEAR OUT!! [they do so except for the paramedics and KP, who kneels down to tend to her friend].  
  
KP: C'mon Ashely. Wake up, PLEASE!!  
  
PARAMEDIC 2 (PM2): [to KP, tapping her shoulder and getting her attention] Hey, ma'am, you Kim Possible?  
  
KP: Yeah.  
  
PM2: I found this note laying near the door, had your name on it.  
  
KP: [grabbing the slip and reading outloud] KIM POSSIBLE, THIS IS GOING TO BE YOU AT SUMMERSLAM. TAKE NOTE, YOU LITTLE BITCH!! SIGNED---MISTY!!!   
  
At that moment, she crumbles the paper angrily, tosses it aside, and gets the most sadistic look that she has ever gotten.  
  
KP: That bitch is going to die. TONIGHT!!  
  
Switch back to ringside, where Ann's music comes on, and she comes out to the ring.  
  
TAZZ: Oh my God, Cole. This is a scary situation.  
  
COLE: That damn Misty, bloodied the living HELL out of Ashely Beryl, just so she could get under KP's skin. What in the hell is Misty thinking?  
  
CHIMEL: THE FOLLOWING CONTEST IS SCHEDUALED FOR ONE FALL!! INTRODUCING FIRST, FROM THE DARK KINGDOM, WEIGHING IN AT 198 POUNDS, ANN!!  
  
COLE: Well, Ann is going to be set for one on one action against Nunzio in just a few minutes, but we have word from the back that Ashely Beryl suffered a serious concussion and a severe amount of blood was lost, it is no secret, that Misty wanted to do nothing more, than to punish Ashely Beryl, and what the hell FOR?! To send a damn message to Kim Possible.   
  
TAZZ: Well, this is now getting scary. Misty, if you're listening, get the hell out of Richmond tonight, do not come anywhere NEAR this place, because if KP finds you, oh my God, that's going to get ugly.  
  
COLE: We hope to get some further update on the condition of Ashely Beryl, that heinous attack by Misty, nothing more than to send a message to KP.  
  
TAZZ: Well right now, Ann is ready for a match against Nunzio, and here he comes [the FBI's music plays as Nunzio comes out], but Cole, like I said, this may have been the fatal mistake by Misty.   
  
CHIMEL: AND HER OPPONENT, HE IS A MEMBER OF THE FULL BLOODED ITALIANS, NUNZIO!!  
  
COLE: And you can see Nunzio, not with Palumbo and Stamboli tonight, as DP, once again barring them from ringside, and you have to wonder, Tazz, is DP sick of seeing all these maulings, and wanted for at least THIS one to go right.  
  
TAZZ: I don't know, Cole. Ann definitly trying to climb the ladder in singles competition. One way of doing it is to get past Nunzio right now.  
  
COLE: Nunzio, in the ring, and this matchup, gets underway. Once again, we will keep you informed on any update we get about the condition of Ashely Beryl, and now we have word in the back that indeed, it was Misty that attacked Ashely, why no one went to help Ashely, I have no idea, as Ann, now, going to work on Nunzio, backing into the corner, shots with those forearms to the face of Nunzio.  
  
TAZZ: Ann is an exceptional athlete, great quickness, great martial arts player, wants to get further in singles competition here, oh look out here.  
  
COLE: Ann, with that beautiful belly to belly there on Nunzio, and Nunzio, back to his feet, and back to the center of the ring, locking horns now, and to the ropes goes Ann. Referee Brian Hebner, administering the five count for Nunzio to break, and does so, AND WHAT A cheap shot to the gut of Ann, to the near side, missing with the clothesline, FLYING ARM LARIAT, WHAT AIR, and now here a cover, hook of the leg, two, and a kickout after two.  
  
TAZZ: Ann with that nice air that she got off of those ropes, big time air, and almost caught Nunzio off guard. You don't want to happen with Ann for too long, Cole. She is a veteran, being in this company for about three years now.  
  
COLE: I just thought of something about what we just saw, Tazz. You think KP is angry about all of this, imagine how Ashely's MOTHER is going to feel after seeing that.  
  
TAZZ: Oh my God, Cole, I don't think I WANT to think about what MELISSA could be feeling right now. Thank God she's not here.  
  
COLE: Nursing a small shoulder injury, will be back as early as next week, as Ann, continues the assult on Nunzio, to the near side, CAUGHT BY NUNZIO, TRYING TO GO FOR THE CROSS BODY, AND FALLAWAY SLAM, TRIED, BUT FAILED!!  
  
TAZZ: LOOK OUT HERE!!  
  
COLE: WHAT A NECKBREAKER BY ANN, rolls into the cover, two, and another kickout, after two. Still to come, we have the CWE Championship up for grabs. Goku to go one on one with Chris Benoit, in a match made by the order of Darkpower, after what he saw last week here on Smack Down, when Talpa got screwed out of it by Mr. McMahon. Whipped to the far side goes Nunzio, drop kick, but Nunzio hung onto the ropes, and Nunzio, bouncing off the ropes, nice legdrop there, hook of the leg, TWO, and Ann gets out of that one.  
  
TAZZ: Nunzio is also really quick, and very vicious, as you can see. He needs to keep Ann grounded, keep her off of her feet, work on those legs. That's what you need to do to win a match against her.  
  
COLE: Nunzio, with that knee drop, right into the back of Ann's leg.  
  
TAZZ: Smart move there by Nunzio, working the leg of Ann, keeping her grounded there, wrenching on the knee, and now into a half crab there.  
  
COLE: This is a submission hold, but I don't think Ann isn't that wounded on that knee to submit to this right now.  
  
TAZZ: Not in the LEAST, Cole.  
  
COLE: While we have a minute, word from the back now is that Ashely did suffer a serious wound to the head, a serious concussion, she has been rushed to a local medical facility by the EMTs, and word is that she may be out for a few  
  
weeks.  
  
TAZZ: Horrible attack by Misty, and right now, Nunzio, using that half crab as more of a way to wear down that knee.   
  
COLE: If you remember, Tazz, Ann thought it was her fault that Alan suffered a fractured kidney back at Vengeance a few weeks ago, and it was Alan who came back the following Thursday night on Smack Down, when he helped her, or tried to, anyway, with the Big Show.  
  
TAZZ: Absolutly correct, Cole. And Ann is continuing to try to recover from that guilt, doing a good job here of focusing on this match.   
  
COLE: Nunzio, reliquishing the half crab, and now the boots to the knee of Ann, and now Nunzio, sending Ann to the near side,--oh look out here.  
  
TAZZ: KNEEBREAKER, AND HE GOT ALL OF THAT!!  
  
COLE: And now a cover, hook of the leg, two, and Ann, gets the shoulder up.  
  
TAZZ: Nunzio, having a good stragety here, working on that knee right now. You got a limb injured. Work on that, make them feel that pain, weaken it. Take out a limb, and soon the rest of the body will go with it.  
  
COLE: Nunzio now, going right back to work on that knee, off the ropes, and BASEBALL SLIDE, CAUGHT ALL OF THE BACK OF THE KNEE OF ANN!! WHAT A SMART MOVE BY NUNZIO, and the cover, we could have an UPSET, AND ANN, GETS THE SHOULDER UP!!  
  
TAZZ: That half crab was what did it. Nunzio did a good job with that half crab, weakening that knee of Ann, wasn't so much to get her to submit, as it was to get her to feel that punishment.  
  
COLE: Right now, Nunzio is in full control of this one. Where is Nunzio going now?  
  
TAZZ: Well, Nunzio is wrapping Ann's knee on that steel ring post on that outside there--OH MY GOD!! Raping it on that steel.  
  
COLE: What a SHOT to the steel by Nunzio, and now, on the apron, oh look OUT!!  
  
TAZZ: Nice springboard legdrop there. And now a cover, but he has her too close to the ropes.  
  
COLE: Two, and ANN, GETS THAT FOOT ON THE ROPES BEFORE the count of three.  
  
TAZZ: Nunzio should've pulled her back to the center of the ring. That is where she needs to be for Nunzio. Ann's knee is really starting to bother her right now.  
  
COLE: And Nunzio, continuing the assult on that right knee there. Going to the far side, and over Ann, Ann, trying to stay up, and wait a minute, tilt-a-whirl BACKBREAKER!!  
  
TAZZ: WOW!! She got all of that.  
  
COLE: But how much did that take to do that on that leg. That is the question right now, as Ann, basically trying to work on one good leg. Ann, battling back on one leg, to the near side, and CAUGHT, AND NICE LEG SCISSORS THERE, AND NOW ANN, trying to get a second wind here.  
  
TAZZ: Get that blood flowing back into that leg there. First priority is to get that leg back for you. Again, it only takes one limb to take down someone in this sport.   
  
COLE: Ann, to the top, possibly going for this Surfaceshock.  
  
TAZZ: A combination of a senton and a shooting star press. She modified this move to actually hit the opponent.  
  
COLE: But can she stand on one leg and do this.  
  
TAZZ: Very good point, but it looks like Ann is doing pretty good with what she has!  
  
COLE: Ann, going to deliver--WAIT A MINUTE!! IT'S THAT DAMN MIKE HALL AGAIN!! TRIPPING UP ANN, AND REFEREE BRIAN HEBNER, NOT SEEING A DAMN THING, BEING DISTRACTED BY NUNZIO, AND NOW ANN, IS IN A WORLD OF TROUBLE HERE!!  
  
TAZZ: DREP HAS ONCE AGAIN DONE WHATEVER HE COULD TO TORTURE ANN AGAIN!!  
  
COLE: AND NOW NUNZIO, GOING TO THE TOP!!  
  
TAZZ: SUPERPLEX COMING UP, FROM THE TOP ROPE!!  
  
COLE: AND CONNECTS, AND NOW THE COVER, HOOK OF THE LEG, AND NUNZIO, STEALS ONE!!   
  
CHIMEL: Ladies and gentlemen, your winner of the match, NUNZIO.  
  
COLE: Ann was going to go for the Surfaceshock, but that damn Drep, Mike Hall, screwed her AGAIN, THIS time, costing her the match.  
  
TAZZ: No doubt Drep has Ann's number, and no doubt that Drep wants for Ann to suffer, but what repercussions could come from this.  
  
COLE: And now Drep--oh, wait a minute!  
  
ANN: [through her pain] HEY, DREP!! YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME?! YOU WANT ME IN THIS RING?! I'LL GIVE IT TO YOU, FOR SUMMERSLAM!!   
  
TAZZ: WOAH!!  
  
COLE: Ann, challenging Drep for a match at Summerslam.  
  
TAZZ: Drep, looking at Ann, shaking his head in agreement. I think it's pretty obvious that he does want that match for Summerslam.  
  
COLE: Ann, wanting a piece of Drep, for all that pain. Could we see her tear Drep apart for Summerslam.  
  
Switch to the backstage, where Misty is happily walking, almost strutting, through the backstage area.  
  
TAZZ: Oh no.  
  
COLE: Misty is still here in the building.  
  
TAZZ: I have a bad feeling about this, Cole.  
  
COLE: So do I--WAIT A MINUTE!! KIM POSSIBLE, TO THE BACK OF MISTY WITH A STEEL CHAIR, IRATE, ANGRY!!  
  
TAZZ: OH MY GOD, COLE!! IRATE ISN'T THE WORD FOR IT!! SHE'S DOWNRIGHT -PISSED-!!  
  
KP: [screaming to Misty] GET UP YOU LITTPE beep BITCH!!! C'MON!!  
  
COLE: AND KP, AGAIN WITH THAT STEEL CHAIR, TO THE HEAD OF MISTY!!  
  
TAZZ: SOMEONE GET OVER THERE AND STOP THIS!!  
  
COLE: WE'VE ALREADY SAW THESE TWO GIRLS HAVE A BUSY NIGHT, AND KP ISN'T DONE TONIGHT, AND CAN YOU BLAME HER?!  
  
Here, KP drops the chair, and throws Misty into a array of steel pipes that are coming up from the ground.  
  
TAZZ: OH MY GOD!!  
  
COLE: MISTY HAS GOT TO BE BUSTED OPEN AFTER THAT ONE!!  
  
KP tries to ram Misty's head into the wall, but Misty blocks and counters by ramming KP's head into it. Then Misty graps KP, and sends her flying through a door into the backstage, right near the entranceway into the ringside area. Misty follows, and she approaches KP's body to do more damage, but KP takes a lead pipe and rams it into the rib cage of Misty, and then to the back of Misty. She throws it away, then takes Misty and RAMS HER into a wall in which on the other side would be the fake broken glass part of the Smack Down ringside set. Misty then tries to escape by climing a ladder, but KP is trailing right behind her.  
  
COLE: Where are they going here, Tazz?  
  
TAZZ: I don't know where that ladder leads, but this is bad Cole.  
  
COLE: Someone needs to get there and get these two seperated.  
  
The camera in the back loses them in the darkness of where that ladder leads.   
  
COLE: Where the hell did they go?  
  
TAZZ: I don't know, Cole, I---OH MY GOD!!  
  
The camera switches back to ringside, where Misty and KP are at ringside, or rather---ON THE FIST OF THE SMACK DOWN SET NOW, ABOUT TWO STORIES UP!!  
  
COLE: WAIT A MINUTE!!  
  
TAZZ: HOW THE HELL?!  
  
COLE: THEY'RE CONTINUING TO FIGHT ON THAT FIST ON THE SET OUT HERE!!  
  
TAZZ: THAT'S ABOUT TWENTY FEET UP THERE, IF YOU DON'T LIKE HEIGHTS, YOU DON'T WANT TO BE UP THERE!!  
  
COLE: THESE TWO, WAILING AWAY AT EACH OTHER, OH NO, KP, CHARGING, AND MISTY, BACK BODY DROP, HER BACK COLLIDED WITH THE TOP OF THAT FIST!!  
  
TAZZ: Oh, my God, Cole. They are getting closer and closer to the edge of that fist. I don't like this one bit.  
  
COLE: AND MISTY, NOT DONE!! WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING NOW?!  
  
TAZZ: SHE'S TOO CLOSE ON THAT EDGE HERE!!  
  
COLE: AND MISTY, WITH THAT CLOTHESLINE, AND KP, TETTERING ON THE EDGE--!!  
  
KP tries to keep her balance, but Misty doesn't let up, and then, a firm kick to the gut, the last straw, as KP--FALLS OFF THE FIST, AND STARTS THE FREE FALL TWENTY FEET FROM THE POINT OF LAUNCH!!  
  
TAZZ: OH MY GOD!!!  
  
COLE: NO!! WHAT THE HELL?!! [she collides back first onto the ground, right near the crowd, and she isn't moving from that spot] OH MY GOD!!  
  
TAZZ: HOLY -CRAP-!!  
  
COLE: KP, JUST FELL TWENTY FEET FROM THAT DAMN FIST, TO THE GROUND BELOW HERE, AND SHE ISN'T MOVING!!  
  
TAZZ: MISTY LAID OUT THAT KICK, AND THAT WAS IT!! KIM IS OUT!!  
  
COLE: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!! AND SHE LANDED BACK FIRST ONTO THAT DAMN CONCRETE!!  
  
TAZZ: THIS LOOKS HORRIBLE, COLE!! THAT WAS ONE OF THE MOST SICKENING THUDS I'VE HEARD IN MY DAMN LIFE!! SHE STILL ISN'T MOVING!!  
  
COLE: WHAT THE HELL HAS GOTTEN INTO MISTY, AND LOOK ON THE FACE OF MISTY!! THAT SADISTIC SMILE!! SHE ENJOYED THAT!!  
  
TAZZ: OH MY GOD, COLE!! SHE LOOKS LIKE SHE LOVED EVERY SECOND OF WHAT SHE JUST DID!!   
  
COLE: Misty is a sick, demented coward. BOTTOM LINE!! And KP is the victim in this exchange. She is still not moving. We need some help out here now.  
  
TAZZ: She still isn't moving out here, Cole. This is--oh my God.  
  
COLE: It was two weeks ago that Misty laid out a heinous attack on KP, and tonight, this had to happen.  
  
TAZZ: Kim Possible could be done here.  
  
COLE: Did Misty have this on her mind all along. To make Ashely Beryl the bait in that attack, and then go after KP?  
  
TAZZ: This is sickening, disgusting. Misty has been all over the damn map tonight, and she could've won this war with this one, Cole.  
  
COLE: Paramedics, EMTs, trying to get KP to come to here. She is down and out here. Misty is a sick and vile person, Tazz. Nothing more than a damn lowlife bully, and tonight, she showed her true colors here. This could be her prudest moment, all fueled by jealousy.   
  
TAZZ: This is making me sick to look at this. A young, talented girl, biggest heart I have ever seen yet, and her career may be over here.  
  
COLE: Just ten days away from Summerslam, their Japanese Death Match is to take place for the South East Asian Title, but will it happen now?   
  
They get another close up shot of this situation, as the EMT aid to KP.  
  
Cut to a commercial break, then return to the show with a replay of what just happened.  
  
COLE: Folks, welcome back to Smack Down, and this is what happened, just a few moments ago. Misty and Kim Possible, it was Misty who brutually attacked Ashely Beryl into a bloody mess, and caused a serious concussion and blood loss out of Ashely, and she is in the local medical facility, and Misty did that, just to send a message to KP. She got KP's attention, all right, and KP returned the favor to Misty, but it was this, Tazz, that could've not only sent another message tonight, but could've just ended everything dead stop, for KP.  
  
TAZZ: Misty, with that kick on the top of that fist of the set out here, and KP fell twenty feet onto the concrete below. That was heinous, and that thud was sickening to hear and see. Her eintire body just bounced off of that concrete.  
  
COLE: And this is what happened during the break [they show it]. The paramedics, carry KP on a damn strecher, and Tazz, we have word now that she did suffer a slight fracture to the back, but nothing career-ending or as serious as what we were fearing.  
  
TAZZ: Thank God. I'm sorry, Cole, but that was one of the sickest falls I've seen anyone take before, and you can say what you want about KP. You can think that you want about her being here, but bottom line is that she is turning some heads her direction, and now this with Misty, I have to say, Cole, this Japanese Death Match, has just gotten, VERY personal.  
  
COLE: We did get word from DP that the Death match for the SEA title WILLS TILL TAKE PLACE, and that will be just one of the matches taking place for Summerslam. [the Summerslam match screen graphics with the avitars start up (same as what the WWE is using for theirs) with the Metallica "St. Anger" song in the BG playing]. First, this match was just made a few minutes ago. Ann, is set to go one on one, with Mike "Drep" Hall.  
  
TAZZ: Drep has been in the face of Ann for weeks now, and this is going to be a rough one, no doubt about it. Ann is waiting to get her hands on Drep, and she will be able to in just ten days.  
  
COLE: What about the other match that was made tonight for Summerslam. The Basham Brothers are going to go one on one with Ash and Gohan, the Sonn Brothers, Tag Team Titles on the line, and the question with this one is if Ash is going to be focused for this match?  
  
TAZZ: News that his father is out there, alive, and could be watching his every move, and he and his adoptive brother is going to have to face the two men who have been attacking them for some reason. It's not looking good for the Sonn Brothers, at least in this match.  
  
COLE: How about the IC Title match? Cassidy Strife, will defend that title against a male-shovinist in Jedite.  
  
TAZZ: Cassidy could just show Jedite why the women are holding the titles. Jedite is going to have his work cut out for him, but if he gets that title, it will be his first title here in the CWE since coming here, which was three years ago, Cole. He's going to be wanting it. He has the chance in ten days.  
  
COLE: And this next one just got VERY personal. CWE South East Asian Title Match, Japanese Death Style Match. The CWE South East Asian Champion, Misty, will go one on one, with the red-haired bombshell, Kim Possible, and Tazz, this is going to be VERY gruesome, VERY graphic, and neither of these two, will be the same after this one.  
  
TAZZ: Misty is vicious, ruthless, does not want to lose that SEA Title, but in doing so, has been doing everything possible to get under KP's skin, and DP has said that they told him that KP will be good to go for this one, if not sooner than that. Oh my God, Misty may just be digging her own hole, deeper and deeper. What is she getting herself into, Cole? And in a Japanese Style Death Match. Bombs under the ring, death pits, barbed wire as ropes, and God knows what else. I have a VERY bad feeling about this one.  
  
COLE: And talk about people who hate each other. For the CWE Championship, it is going to be Jessie Malor, The Shining Light, to go one on one, as it stands right now, against Goku, and DP, earlier tonight, had made this one a no Disqualification match. If Goku retains the title tonight against Chris Benoit, then this match WILL happen, and Tazz, this isn't going to be pretty.  
  
TAZZ: Last week was the last straw for Jessie, and she may have Goku's number. She has proven the doubters wrong, and they are already starting right now, saying that the same thing will happen in this one that happened at Survivor Series a year ago, and saying that she shouldn't be at that match. She earned it, though, and say what you want about her, but bottom line, she gets the job done. But Goku has Vince McMahon on his side, and if he has anything to say about it, Jessie could be in for a tough night.  
  
COLE: Metallica is the artist of "St. Anger", the Summerslam Theme Song, off of the St. Anger CD. Summerslam comes to you live August the 24th, and exclusivley on Pay Per View. And coming up next, it is going to be [the Smack Down graphics, avitars, and music for the match screen starts up] Goku, the CWE Champion, putting it on the line against Chris Benoit, by the order of Darkpower after what happened--!  
  
Switch to the back, where we see Naraku come out of---MR. MCMAHON'S OFFICE!!  
  
COLE: Wait a minute!  
  
TAZZ: Oh my God.  
  
COLE: Why is Naraku coming out of Mr. McMahon's office?  
  
TAZZ: This isn't good at all. McMahon has something up his sleeve.  
  
COLE: What ELSE is going to happen here tonight?  
  
They go to their final commercial break, then come back to ringside.  
  
Chris Benoit's music comes on, and he comes out to the ring.  
  
CHIMEL: THE FOLLOWING CONTEST IS SCHEDUALED FOR ONE FALL, AND IT IS FOR THE CWE CHAMPIONSHIP!! INTRODUCING FIRST, THE CHALLENGER, FROM TORONTO, ONTARIO CANADA, WEIGHING 298 POUNDS, CHRIS BENOIT!!  
  
TAZZ: SPRITE REMIX PRESENTS CWE SUMMERSLAM, LIVE FROM THE NATIONAL CITY ARENA IN COLUMBUS, OHIO, SUNDAY, AUGUST THE 24TH, LIVE, AND EXCLUSIVLEY ON PAY PER VIEW!! SPRITE REMIX, REMIX THE RULES, REMIX THE FLAVOR! REFRESH, RETHINK, -REMIX-!!  
  
COLE: And what about next week, from Darkpower's hometown, and in Jessie Malor's hometown of Wheeling, West Virginia, the Wheeling Civic Center is the home for Smack Down next Thursday, the last stop before Summerslam. And could the main event for Summerslam change here tonight? Goku, to defend that belt tonight by orders of Darkpower, against the Rabid Wolverine, Chris Benoit.  
  
TAZZ: Benoit is ready, but what the hell was Naraku doing coming out of McMahon's office?  
  
COLE: We saw before we went to the break, Naraku, coming out of Mr. McMahon's office, with a purpose in mind, perhaps.   
  
TAZZ: PERHAPS?!!   
  
COLE: Well, I'll tell you THIS, we've ALREADY seen a jam-packed night here. What the hell else could happen, I don't want to think about, but Goku is ready to come out here, and defend his title, Benoit awaits.  
  
BG: I can't feel/The way I did before/Don't turn your back on me/I won't be ignored/Time won't heal/This damage anymore/Don't turn your back on me/I won't be ignored   
  
Goku comes out, and the fans boo him like nothing else.  
  
CHIMEL: AND THE OPPONENT, FROM TOKYO, JAPAN, WEIGHING IN AT 325 POUNDS, HE IS THE CWE CHAMPION, GOKU, SONN!!  
  
COLE: And Goku, wastes little time going into the ring, and here we go. Slugfest, in the middle of the ring, but it is Chris Benoit, getting the advantage here, and to the near side goes Goku, and WHAT A CLOTHESLINE, SENDING GOKU TO THE MAT!!Benoit, now, wasting little time here, with shots to the ribs.  
  
TAZZ: True to form for Benoit, very good on the mat wrestling techniques. Goku needs to get off of the ground, get back to his feet, because the more he stays down there, the more it favors Benoit. He's going to need to use that brute strength and power that he relies on to win the match.  
  
COLE: Benoit, now, back to his feet, shots to the ribs again by Benoit to Goku, and to the far side goes Goku, and Benoit, with a boot to the midsection, and now whipped into the corner, no reversal, Goku, with a head of STEAM, DROP TOE HOLD BY BENOIT TO drive Goku's head into the middle turnbuckle.  
  
TAZZ: That is the excellence of Benoit in that field. Very good ring technician, very sound, and very ruthless in the ring. He can be very dangerous in there.  
  
COLE: And now Benoit, setting up Goku, AND WHAT A CHOP RIGHT TO THE THROAT OF GOKU!!  
  
TAZZ: I felt THAT one from out here--OH MY GOD!!  
  
COLE: ANOTHER STINGING CHOP BY BENOIT, and Goku, in a world of trouble right here, and now Benoit, shoots Goku to the corner again, and Goku's chest hit on the turnbuckle, setting up Goku for a belly-to-back suplex, but Goku, landing on his feet, and an INVERTED NECKBREAKER, DROPPING BENOIT HARD ON THE MAT, and now taunting the crowd here.  
  
TAZZ: A nice countermove there by Goku, using that momentum to reverse that suplex, and go for that inverted neckbreaker.   
  
COLE: And look at this. Goku, getting Benoit up on his shoulders, what is he going to do with---POWERSLAM!!  
  
TAZZ: Oh my GOD!  
  
COLE: Goku just dropped Benoit hard on the mat with one hell of a powerslam there.  
  
TAZZ: I would say he did. We've already had our share of huge knocks tonight. Goku is continuing that right now.  
  
COLE: Goku, going back to work on Benoit. To the ropes goes Goku, BUT BENOIT, WITH THE COUNTER--SNAP SUPLEX, AND NOW ANOTHER ONE!!  
  
TAZZ: Benoit is cutting loose. He wants that CWE Championship strap, and he is going to be stopping at nothing to get it.  
  
COLE: Benoit, now, getting Goku back up. Knees to the midsection, to the near side, Benoit--SPINEBUSTER!!  
  
TAZZ: Goku is in a bad way right now. benoit's not holding back anything tonight.  
  
COLE: And Benoit, going to the top turnbuckle. Going for that headbutt from the top, if he hits this it'll be all over--WAIT A MINUTE!! NARAKU, FROM THE DAMN CROWD, TRIPPED UP BENOIT, AND BRAIN HEBNER, SAW ALL OF THAT, AND HE RINGS THE BELL!!  
  
TAZZ: AUTOMATIC DISQUALIFICATION!!  
  
COLE: BENOIT HAS WON, BUT GOKU ESCAPES WITH THE TITLE, AND NOW NARAKU, GOING TO WORK ON THE RABID WOLVERINE, AND GOKU, JOINING IN ON THE ATTACK!!  
  
TAZZ: THIS IS A TWO ON ONE ASSULT BY GOKU AND NARAKU ON BENOIT!!  
  
COLE: OH, NOW WHAT?!! MR. MCMAHON, COMING OUT HERE WITH A SMILE ON HIS FACE!!  
  
TAZZ: THIS WAS NOTHING MORE THAN A DEVIIOUSHLY SCHEME PLANNED BY MR. MCMAHON TO MAKE SURE GOKU LEFT WITH THE TITLE!!  
  
COLE: AND NOW MCMAHON, DIRECTING TRAFFIC, NARAKU, SETTING BENOIT UP ON THE TOP ROPE, BENOIT, HAVING THIS NUMBERS GAME CREEP UP ON HIM, NARAKU, WITH THE--OVERKILL, FROM THE TOP ROP, TO THE CANVAS, AND NOW GOKU, IS GOING TO HAVE THE LAST---WAIT A MINUTE!!  
  
TAZZ: JESSIE IS HERE!!  
  
COLE: THE SHINING LIGHT, AND SHE'S HERE FOR ONE REASON!! NARAKU, OUT OF THE RING WITH A CLOTHESLINE, AND NOW ON GOKU, SHOTS TO THE MIDSECTION--SPINNING HEEL ROUNDHOUSE KICK, AND GOKU IS REELING!!  
  
TAZZ: JESSIE WANTS TO BE THE CHAMPION SO BADLY, AND MORESO, SHE HATES EVERY SINGLE PART OF GOKU!!  
  
COLE; THEY WILL MEET IN TEN DAYS AT SUMMERSLAM, AND NOW JESSIE, SETTING GOKU UP FOR THE BLINDING LIGHT!! JUST LIKE LAST WEEK--!!  
  
TAZZ: BUT MCMAHON IS IN THE RING WITH A STEEL CHAIR!!  
  
COLE: AND MR. MCMAHON, GOT JESSIE IN THE BACK WITH THAT STEEL CHAIR!! AND ANOTHER HUGE SHOT!! MR. MCMAHON, NARAKU, AND GOKU, ALL THREE OF THEM, HAVE COLLABERATED TO GET GOKU OUT OF THIS RING TONIGHT, WITH THAT DAMN TITLE INTACT!!  
  
TAZZ: GOKU'S NOT THROUGH WITH JESSIE YET, THOUGH, COLE!!  
  
COLE: GOKU, THROWS JESSSIE OUT OF THE RING, JESSIE, TRYING DESPERATLY TO GET BACK TO HER FEET AFTER THOSE CHAIR SHOTS, BUT GOKU, WITH THAT PRESS SLAM!!  
  
TAZZ: OH MY -GOD-!!  
  
COLE: GOKU, RAMED JESSIE RIGHT INTO THAT STEEL RING POST, WITH AUTHORITY, AND NOW GOKU, GETTING JESSIE BACK INTO THE RING!! NARAKU TOOK CARE OF BENOIT, AND NOW GOKU, IS DISMANTLING JESSIE--OH, LOOK OUT HERE!!  
  
TAZZ: BENOIT IS GOING TO GO FOR A BIG RIDE!!  
  
COLE: GOKU, WITH BENOIT--DRAGONBOMB ON BENOIT!! BENOIT, HAS BEEN TAKEN COMPLETLY OUT, AND NOW BOTH MCMAHON AND NARAKU, ARE ENCOURAGING GOKU, TO DO THE SAME TO THE SHINING LIGHT HERE!!  
  
TAZZ: NO DOUBT THE SHINING LIGHT HAS BEEN SOMEWHAT DIMMED TONIGHT, COLE!!  
  
COLE: AND NOW GOKU, WITH JESSIE, SETTING HER UP--DRAGONBOMB, ON THAT STEEL CHAIR, ON JESSIE, AND SHE IS OUT OF IT!!  
  
TAZZ: GOKU WAS TARGETING THOSE RECENTLY HEALED UP RIB AREA!! BOTH JESSIE AND BENOIT HAVE BEEN TAKEN OUT!!  
  
COLE: AND THERE WAS NO WAY THAT EITHER ONE OF THOSE TWO, NOR DARKPOWER TONIGHT, COULD'VE SEEN THIS COMING!!  
  
TAZZ: NO DOUBT, THIS IS A DANGEROUS TRIO RIGHT HERE AND NOW!! GOKU, NARAKU, AND MR. MCMAHON!!  
  
COLE: COULD THIS BE THE FATE OF JESSIE IN JUST TEN DAYS IN COLUMBUS?!! COULD THIS BE, WHAT JESSIE MALOR, WILL HAVE TO FACE, AT SUMMERSLAM?! SHE WANTS THAT CWE CHAMPIONSHIP, BUT ALL THE CARDS ARE STACKED UP AGAINST HER!! NARAKU, THE CWE CHAMPION, GOKU, AND MR. MCMAHON, THEY COULD BE, THE BRICK WALL, [the copyrights come on screen] THAT MAY STOP JESSIE FROM WINNING THE CWE CHAMPIONSHIP, AT SUMMERSLAM!!  
  
They go off the air.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
CWE. Entertainment  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
I am now taking orders for Summerslam, which will happen in just ten days time. This is going to be possibly the most worked-on PPV that the CWE has ever done, and I am counting on you people to make this work pay off in dividends. The stars of RAW and SMACK DOWN, both brands will be featured at Summerslam, and so far, this is looking like it's going to be a good one, as JAG is working on some good matches to be booked for the RAW half of the PPV. Please send orders (Free-Per-View for the CWE Summerslam. I only call them PAY-PER-VIEWS because that is what the WWE refers to them as. No money is needed to get mine) to me, darkpowrjd@aol.com, or subscribe to the Yahoo Group, "cwfpayperview" (all one word) at http://groups.yahoo.com . See you next week, and I am hoping for this one to be GOOD!! 


	13. 8 07 2003

CWE SMACK DOWN (8.7.2003)  
  
WRITER AND OWNER: darkpower (darkpowrjd@aol.com)  
  
RATING: TV-14 DSVL  
  
DISCLAIMER: None of the characters are mine (besides my original characters), but the stories are all mine.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
RINGSIDE ANNOUNCERS  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Michael Cole  
  
Tazz  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
BACKSTAGE  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Josh Matthews  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
VENUE: Greensboro Coliseum in Greensboro, North Carolina  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
ATTITUDE....ENTERTAINMENT....CWE!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Black screen with words saying "TWO RIVALRIES!! ONE NIGHT!!" come onto the screen before fading to the flashback.  
  
[flashback to last Thursday night with dramatic music plus a small choir singing latin-type words in the background]  
  
TAZZ: SHE'S JUMPING ON THAT TOP ROPE, GREAT BALANCE SHE HAS, BUT WHAT FOR?!  
  
COLE: THAT'S NOT THE TURNBUCKLE ON THE FAR SIDE, THAT'S THE ROPE IN BETWEEN, AND--!  
  
She does a reverse shooting star press (SSP) all the way out to the floor, and CONNECTS IT SQUARE ON NUNZIO!!  
  
COLE: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! KP, FLIPPING ALL THE WAY OUT TO THE FLOOR, RIGHT ONTO NUNZIO!!  
  
...Having Nunzio facing forward on her shoulder, KP spins Nunzio around 120 degrees to the other shoulder and then dropping him face first to the canvas with her.  
  
TAZZ: THAT'S WHAT SHE CALLS THE KIMPROVER!! I'VE SEEN HER PULL THAT OFF WHEN I SAW HER TRAIN!!  
  
COLE: AND NOW A COVER, CAN SHE DO THIS, YES!! SHE HAS WON THIS THING!! KIM POSSIBLE, HAS TURNED THE DISBELIEF OF MANY THINKING SHE COULDN'T BREAK THE MOLD INTO DISBELIEF AT THE PERFORMANCE THAT SHE HAS GIVEN TONIGHT!!  
  
TAZZ: OH, MY, GOD!!  
  
...COLE: And now KP can rest easy. I cannot imagine anyone firing her after that performance tonight, as she--WAIT A MINUTE!!  
  
TAZZ: That's Misty, and she's got a steel chair, OH LOOK OUT!!  
  
COLE: MISTY JUST NAILED KIM POSSIBLE IN THE HEAD WITH THAT STEEL CHAIR, and KP, just got WHACKED!!....AGAIN WITH THAT STEEL CHAIR, INTO THAT UPPER BACK THAT WAS SORE FROM THE MATCH!!  
  
...Misty takes KP's head and puts it between the fold, where the head rest and the seat meet in the fold, and then jerks the chair downward therefore whipping KP's neck with it, driving it hard at the same force.  
  
COLE: THE HELL?!! MISTY, WITH THAT DAMN STEEL CHAIR, JUST LEVELED KIM POSSIBLE WITH THAT HEINOUS ATTACK!!  
  
TAZZ: My God, Cole. Did you see her neck just whip back right after she did that?...A dangerous thing to do, and Misty did it in the most dangerous way, and she isn't done. She's getting her back to that ring and in it. Where is she---OH MY GOD!!  
  
COLE: That damn cheese grater again from under the ring....NO!! MISTY, JUST GRINDED KP'S HEAD WITH THAT DAMN CHEESE GRATER!!  
  
TAZZ: Someone stop this, please.  
  
COLE: Misty, doing whatever she can tonight to send KP to the damn morg, and--WAIT A MINUTE!! ASHELY BERYL, THE SOUTH EAST ASIAN CHAMPION, AND SHE HAS SEEN ENOUGH, AND MISTY, HIGHTAILS IT OUT OF THE DAMN RING!!  
  
...ASHELY: [downright screaming while tending to KP] MISTY, YOU LISTEN UP, YOU LITTLE SLUTTY BITCH!!!!! [crowd cheers]  
  
COLE: OHHHH!!!  
  
ASHELY: YOU COME OUT HERE, AND YOU HARM A FRIEND OF MINE, TRYING TO INJURE HER, JUST BECAUSE SHE KICKED YOUR ASS AT VENGEANCE!! HOW ABOUT THIS, TRY DOING THAT TO ME, MISTY!! NEXT WEEK, IN GREENSBORO, NORTH CAROLINA!! YOU, AND ME, ONE ON ONE, AND HELL, I'LL GIVE YOU AN ADDED INCENTIVE!! I'LL PUT THIS SEA TITLE ON THE LINE, JUST SO I CAN GET YOU IN THE RING, BECAUSE AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO MY FRIEND, I WANT TO KICK YOUR ASS, ALL OVER THE DAMN RING!! [crowd cheers]... HELL, YOU CAN BRING THAT CHEESE GRATER TO USE!! BRING WHATEVER YOU FEEL YOU NEED, BECAUSE I WILL BE READY, AND WILLING TO MURDER YOUR WHINY, SLUTTY ASS!!   
  
MISTY: [now with a mic in hand] South East Asian title match, against a dirty whore--! [crowd boos]...Hardcore Rules, next week? I like that idea. YOU'RE ON!! [crowd cheers enormously]...But you listen good, Ashely. Kim Possible, means nothing to me. I don't want her here. Hell, after last Sunday, I wanted to make sure that she never again graces you IDIOTS in the CWE. And Ashely, when I am done with you next week, and I take away that SEA Title from you, and make sure you remember me as the Hardcore Princess, in the words of Goldberg--SHE'S NEXT!!! [she exits the ringside area]  
  
TAZZ: OH MY GOD!!  
  
COLE: Misty, coming just shy of ending KP's career.  
  
TAZZ: Ashely is irate. She is pissed, Cole, and I don't think that she is going to be all too happy anytime soon.  
  
{LATER THAT NIGHT} [music in the video changes to just dramatic music without the choir]  
  
COLE: AND HERE HE COMES!! THIS COURAGEOUS ZACH GOWEN...Why is he standing outside the--!  
  
BG: And I wanna take you down...  
  
CHIMEL: AND, ACCOMPANING ZACH GOWEN, FROM THE DARK KINGDOM, MELISSA, QUEEN, BERYL!!  
  
...COLE: Zach Gowen is going to have Melissa Beryl in his corner.....NARAKU, WITH THE BEAR HUG SUPLEX THERE!!...Naraku, could go for the pin, but--wait a minute. Melissa is on the apron here, taunting Naraku...And Naraku, BRINGING BERYL INTO THE RING!!  
  
TAZZ: Oh my God, Cole. This thing may get ugly in a hurry here.  
  
....COLE: Brian Hebner doesn't know what to do here with a woman who wasn't schedualed to be at ringside in the first place, in the ring right now, and Naraku, is going to, OH NO!!  
  
TAZZ: He's getting Zach out of the ring the hard way.  
  
COLE: AND ZACH'S ONLY LEG LANDED RIGHT ON THAT STEEL BARRICADE OUTSIDE THERE, AND HE IS HURT BAD!!...Naraku, with that heinous attack on Zach, and he's hurt bad here. And Naraku, looking to do the same to Melissa--!  
  
BG: STRAIGHT OUT OF LINE/I CAN'T FIND A REASON/WHY I SHOULD JUSTIFY MY WAYS  
  
COLE: NOW what?  
  
TAZZ: Why is DP even coming out here?  
  
DP: Hold on just a minute, Naraku. I was thinking. Melissa, Naraku, you two have been wanting a piece of each other ever since Naraku first came into the CWE. And, quite frankly, I have been looking at this closely. And I was thinking, that I need a number one contender for Summerslam, for the CWE Championship....So, how about this. Why don't Melissa Beryl and Naraku be in a match next week on Smack Down, the winner will become the number one contender, for the CWE Championship?...BUT WAIT, because, you see, there is another person that I may want to get their shot at the CWE Belt, so why don't we make this a Triple Threat Match, and I am going to put in, as the third member of the Triple Threat for next Thursday...JESSIE MALOR!! [crowd goes NUTS!!]  
  
COLE: OHHHH!!  
  
TAZZ: OH MY GOD!!  
  
COLE: WHAT A HELL OF AN ANNOUNCEMENT FOR NEXT THURSDAY!! MELISSA, NARAKU, AND JESSIE, ALL THREE, IN A TRIPLE THREAT MATCH, WINNER TO GO TO SUMMERSLAM, FOR A CHANCE, TO GO FOR THE CWE CHAMPIONSHIP!!  
  
[end flashback video]  
  
[Cue Smack Down intro]  
  
BG: UH UH/DEH DEH DEH/C'MON/UH/YEAH/DUSE/HEY YO/THIS IS MY LIFE/MY TIME/MY RIGHTS/MY RHYMES/MY GRIMES/MY STRUGGLE/HUSTLE'S SWEATIN AND MY BLOOD TOO/MY PREDITOR SMELLS FEAR AND I SMELL A LOT/MY COMPETITORS FLINCH SCARED/CAUSE THEY SMELT I WAS HOT/I WANT IT ALL THE EXCESS/THE SEX AND MUCH SUCCESS/STRESS SUCKS/I WANT IT ALL/NO LESS/C'MON  
  
[end Smack Down intro]  
  
After the intro ends, the people inside the Greensboro Coliseum get on their feet for what is to be a massive ride tonight. After 10 seconds of this, Michael Cole begins commentary.  
  
COLE: TWO BIG MATCHES SET TO GO HERE TONIGHT FROM THE GREENSBORO COLISEUM IN GREENSBORO, NORTH CAORLINA!! TONIGHT, TRIPLE THREAT MATCH, THE WINNER TO GO TO SUMMERSLAM THE NUMBER ONE CONTENDER FOR THE CWE CHAMPIONSHIP!! AND THE SOUTH EAST ASIAN TITLE IS ON THE LINE WITH HARDCORE RULES LEVIED, WITH A FURIOUS HATRED IN ASHELY BERYL EYES!! MICHAEL COLE AND TAZZ AT RINGSIDE, AND TONIGHT, WE MAY SEE, ALL HELL BREAK LOOSE TONIGHT!!  
  
TAZZ: YOU GOT THAT RIGHT, COLE, AND ESPECIALLY WITH [the match graphics and avitars start] THE SEA TITLE MATCH!! TONIGHT, ASHELY BERYL IS LOOKING TO EXTRACT REVENGE ON MISTY, WHO TRIED TO END THE CAREER OF KIM POSSIBLE, HER FRIEND, LAST WEEK, AND ALOT OF HATRED IN THAT FEUD NOW!! AND NOT ONLY WILL MISTY HAVE TO DEAL WITH ASHELY BERYL TONIGHT, SHE WILL HAVE TO DEAL WITH KP, AS WELL, BECAUSE SHE IS IN THE COLISEUM!! SHE IS IN THE HOUSE TONIGHT!!  
  
COLE: THE TENSION IS BUILDING UP, AND WHAT COULD HAPPEN IF KIM POSSIBLE WERE TO GET HER HANDS ON MISTY TONIGHT, AND WHAT COULD HAPPEN IN THE TRIPLE THREAT MATCH!! JESSIE, NARAKU, MELISSA BERYL!! A MATCH THAT WILL DETERMINE THE NUMBER ONE CONTENDER FOR THE CWE TITLE, TAZZ!!  
  
TAZZ: ALL THREE OF THEM WANTING THAT TITLE, AND ALL THREE WANT TO PLOW THROUGH EACH OTHER TO GET THAT SHOT!! IT'LL HAPPEN FOR ONE OF THEM, TONIGHT!!  
  
Switch to ringside.  
  
BG: NO CHANCE......NO CHANCE!! THAT'S WHAT YOU'VE GOT!!  
  
COLE: And here we go. Vince McMahon, coming out here for some reason. We hear that he was in a bind as to why DP went to great extremes to get Goku out of the building last Thursday after he got into the ring to go after Jessie and Giovanni. We do not know why Goku has been doing this as of late, and we expect to get an answer right now, as Vince McMahon, makes his way to the ring.  
  
TAZZ: No doubt, Vince McMahon will have the loudest voice in this building in a few moments. Goku was discharged from the RAW Brand due to breach of contract, and it is going to be something to hear about what is going to be happening with goku.  
  
VINCE: I AM OUT HERE TONIGHT, NOT TO FIRE ANYONE, NOT TO WHINE ABOUT DARKPOWER!! OH NO!! TONIGHT, I AM OUT HERE, TO MAKE, A MAJOR ANNOUNCEMENT!!  
  
COLE: A major announcement?  
  
VINCE: You see, during the past week or so, some things have been happening with Goku being here, on Smack Down Pay Per Views, being here, last week, on Smack Down. And I have to say, this is getting, pretty damn good in my book.  
  
COLE: What?  
  
TAZZ: Vince is acting like he's enjoying Goku's invasion here.  
  
VINCE: And, just a few days ago, I made myself a little deal, with him, and as of tonight, he WILL NOW BE,A PART, OF THE SMACK DOWN BRAND!!  
  
Crowd is shocked.  
  
COLE: WHAT?!!!  
  
TAZZ: OH MY GOD!! THAT'S A MAJOR ANNOUNCEMENT, ALRIGHT!!!  
  
COLE: VINCE HAS MADE GOKU A SMACK DOWN STAR!!  
  
VINCE: Yes, that is correct. Goku's invasion is now a legitamite stinct on the Smack Down brand, because he is now a defect to Smack Down. And there is not a DAMN THING, that any one of you people, CAN DO ABOUT IT!! [crowd boos]   
  
COLE: I'm wondering what Darkpower is going to say about this.  
  
TAZZ: I don't know if he is even HERE tonight, but we could find out in a few moments after hearing that.  
  
VINCE: Now, without further adue, let me introduce you to the man, the myth, AND THE LEGEND!! I give you, GOKU!!  
  
TAZZ: OH, HERE WE GO!!  
  
BG: I can't feel/The way I did before/Don't turn your back on me/I won't be ignored/Time won't heal/This damage anymore/Don't turn your back on me/I won't be ignored   
  
Goku comes out, and the fans boo him like nothing else.  
  
COLE: And here he comes.  
  
TAZZ: LISTEN TO THIS CROWD, COLE!! THEY ARE REALLY NOT LIKING THIS TURN OF EVENTS, AND I CAN GUARANTEE YOU THAT NEITHER DARKPOWER NOR ANYONE ELSE IN THE BACK RIGHT NOW ARE ALL THAT HAPPY THAT HE IS NOW HERE!!  
  
COLE: BUT VINCE IS LOVING THIS!! HE HAS BEEN TRYING TO GO ONE UP ON DARKPOWER FOR THE LONGEST TIME, AND THIS IS A BIG ANNOUNCEMENT!!  
  
TAZZ: GOKU, ONE OF THE MOST HATED STARS EVER IN THE CARTOON WRESTLING ENTERTAINMENT, AND YOU CAN TELL THAT HE IS!!   
  
COLE: And Goku knows it, as he is about to speak.  
  
GOKU: Thank you, Vince, for letting me have a chance to tell all of these idiots here tonight, that I am the top player of the CWE. Thank you, for finally putting back some common sense into this brand. I've massacred everyone on the RAW Brand, and I am going to do the same to the Smack Down brand, starting here, TONIGHT!! [crowd boos feverishly]  
  
TAZZ: Yeah, and Goldberg doesn't count to him, I guess.  
  
GOKU: It is high time that the Smack Down Brand got some control back. I mean, look at what Darkpower is doing. During DP's rule of the Smack Down Brand, we have a big retard as the CWE Champion, two delinquet sons of mine as Tag Champs, and finally, we have, what could be the biggest tragedy in sports-entertainment today, Jessie Malor. [crowd boos at Goku]  
  
COLE: UH OH!!  
  
TAZZ: She is HERE tonight. She had to have heard that.  
  
GOKU: Now, why is Jessie Malor, a scawny, no-talent, no-charisma SLUT doing in the CWE, IN THE FIRST GODDAMN PLACE!! [crowd boos while Vince is seen laughing at Goku's remarks] I mean, you have to face the cold, hard facts. Ever since the so-called 'Shining Light' started going for the CWE Championship, well, everyone ended up hating what Darkpower has done to the CWE, and it is time for me, Goku, to pick up the pieces, and stop this terrible tragedy. God, how much longer, do we have to sit here, and listen to jessie whine and cry, and BITCH, about how she was in the hospital, on a rib injury. Hey, SHINING BITCH, you should've STAYED IN THE GODDAMN HOSPITAL!! In fact, I wish you did, so the CWE, would've had a better time. I sure, as HELL, would've never--!  
  
BG: PREPARE FOR TROUBLE...MAKE IT DOUBLE!!  
  
COLE: OH WAIT A MINUTE!!  
  
BG:....How can you see into my eyes like open doors? Leading you down into my core! Where I've become so numb. [Jessie's arms go up and the pyros go off] (Wake me up) Wake me up inside. (I can't wake up) Wake me up inside. (Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark.  
  
TAZZ: [as the crowd is cheering Jessie, almost blowing the roof off the arena] WAIT A MINUTE IS RIGHT, COLE!! ABOUT DAMN TIME SOMEONE SHUT HIM UP!!  
  
COLE: JESSIE MALOR, WHO LATER TONIGHT, WILL BE IN A NUMBER ONE CONTENDER TRIPLE THREAT MATCH TONIGHT!!  
  
TAZZ: She HEARD Goku, and she isn't happy. Look at the look on THAT face.  
  
COLE: Jessie, with the meanest, coldest look that we have EVER seen her with, and that is directed RIGHT AT the two men in the ring right now, Goku, and Vince McMahon.   
  
TAZZ: Jess looks like she could kill any one of those two, if not both, right here and now.  
  
COLE: Vince McMahon, getting behind Goku. He's already experienced the wrath of Jessie, and now, Goku might right here and now.  
  
JESSIE: First of all, let's get something straight right now. Vince McMahon, you are nothing more, than a total asshole, and I already kicked your ass once, Vince. Don't give me a reason to kick it again. [Crowd cheers] Now, to you, Goku.  
  
COLE: UH OH!!  
  
TAZZ: Here we go.  
  
JESSIE: You came out here last week, and at Vengeance, just to try to prove to the world that you can kick someone's ass from BEHIND!! I mean, come on, you can beat ANYONE when you jump them from behind. But Goku, I am here right now, and from what you have been saying about me, my injury, and my desire to be here, it seems that you want me and you, to fight. [crowd cheers]  
  
COLE: OHH BOY!!  
  
TAZZ: This crowd wants to see THAT!!  
  
JESSIE: Let me remind you, that, for one, if you can beat anyone on both RAW and Smack Down, as you say, then that would disclude Goldberg, who SERVED you your ASS last Sunday at Bad Blood. [crowd cheers as Goku spouts off inaudiable words to Jess]. And, that would include...ME!! Let's face it, Goku, YOU RAN, LIKE A SCALDING DOG WHEN I WAS KICKING YOUR ASS ALL OVER THE ARENA LAST WEEK!! YOU KNOW IT, I KNOW IT, AND ALL OF THESE PEOPLE OUT HERE, AND IN THE BACK, KNOW IT!! AND YOU, COULDN'T, HANDLE, ME!! [crowd cheers as both Jessie and Goku are just about toe-to-toe, face-to-face with each other now, litterly].  
  
COLE: UH OH!!  
  
TAZZ: Goku DID run from Jessie, Cole. He did that at Vengeance.  
  
JESSIE: YOU WANT TO SAY THAT I AM A NOBODY, GOKU?!! YOU WANT TO SAY THAT I WAS WHINING ABOUT MY RIB INJURY?! WELL, MAYBE I SHOULD PUT YOU IN THAT DAMN HOSPITAL!! MAYBE, I SHOULD MAKE YOU HAVE TO LIVE THROUGH, THAT HELL, FOR EIGHT LONG MONTHS, NOT BEING ABLE, TO DO THE THING YOU LOVE THE MOST!! MAYBE, I SHOULD SHOW YOU, MAKE YOU FEEL IT, SO YOU WILL KNOW EXACTLY, WHAT I FELT LIKE!! I HATED HAVING TO BE IN THAT DAMN PLACE!! I HATED, I DISPISED, BEING THERE!! OR HAVING MY SIDES, FEELING LIKE THEY WERE GOING TO GIVE OUT!! OR MAYBE, IT WAS ME COUGHING UP MY OWN BLOOD RIGHT THERE, IN THE RING, AND FOR THE NEXT MONTH OR SO, CONTINUING TO THROW UP MY BLOOD!! YOU KNOW WHAT THAT IS LIKE!! TO KNOW THAT YOUR NOT ONLY COUGHING, CHOKING ON, AND THROWING UP YOUR FOOD, BUT ALSO, YOUR BLOOD!! TO EVEN IMAGINE THAT, MAKES ME SICK TO MY DAMN STOMACH!! BUT NOTHING, NONE OF THAT, COMPARES TO ME, FEELING, SCARED TO DEATH, THAT I WAS GONNA DIE!! [screaming at the top of her lungs now] DO YOU HEAR ME, YOU SICK SON-OF-A-BITCH!!!!!! [crowd is cheering enormously now at what she called Goku, as Jessie is trembling in anger]  
  
COLE: WOW!  
  
TAZZ: You think she's a little angry, Cole?  
  
JESSIE: THEY SAID, THAT I WAS GOING TO DIE IN THAT HOSPITAL!!! THAT I WOULD NEVER LIVE, THROUGH THAT WEEK AFTER THAT SURVIVOR SERIES!!! GOKU, YOU'VE HAD A SON, TELLING YOU THAT HE THOUGHT HE WOULD DIE!!! YOU FELT WHAT IT WAS LIKE, THINKING THAT YOU WOULD LOSE HIM!! NOW YOU JUST, DON'T GIVE A CRAP ABOUT THEM ANYMORE!!! I WASN'T GOING TO LOSE SOMEONE ELSE!! I WAS GOING TO DIE!!! BUT I AM NOT GOING TO DO THAT, GOKU!! I AM NOT, GOING TO LET ANYTHING, OR, ANYONE, STAND IN MY WAY!! YOU WOULDN'T EVEN HOPE OF KNOWING WHAT I WENT THROUGH!!! You want to think that I'm whining about what I went through? Then FINE, go ahead and think whatever you feel like thinking. But don't you ever, and I mean, EVER, THINK FOR ONE SECOND, THAT I WILL NOT COME BACK!! I PROVED EVERYONE WHO THOUGHT I COULD NEVER GET THIS FAR WRONG!! I PROVED THEM WRONG, GOKU!! AND DON'T YOU EVER, SAY AGAIN, THAT I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE, BECAUSE, IF I AM STILL ALIVE, IF I AM STILL BREATHING, THEN, AS GOD IS MY WITNESS, I WILL CONTINUE TO FIGHT!! AND GOKU, IF IT'S A FIGHT YOU WANT, THEN, GOKU, WE DON'T HAVE TO WAIT!!! BECUASE YOU PISSED ME OFF!! AND I WANT TO KICK YOUR ASS RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!!  
  
She drops the mic and gives "come on" hand gestures towards Goku as the crowd loudly cheers.  
  
COLE: UH OH!!  
  
TAZZ: This could get ugly, Cole. Jessie is letting her emotions go tonight.  
  
COLE: You can see those tears coming down her face. Jessie is not happy, and Goku has hit a nerve within her--AND HERE THEY GO!! GOKU, MADE THE FIRST MOVE!! AND NOW JESSIE, IS FIGHTING BACK WITH THOSE RIGHT HANDS!!  
  
TAZZ: THIS IS NOT A MATCH RIGHT NOW, COLE!! THIS IS A FIGHT!!!  
  
COLE: JESSIE, BACKING GOKU INTO THAT CORNER, AND LOOK AT HER GO!! THE SHINING LIGHT, NOT HAPPY AT ALL WITH GOKU--OH WAIT A MINUTE!!  
  
TAZZ: VINCE MCMAHON WITH A STEEL--CHAIR!!  
  
COLE: VINCE MCMAHON, WITH THAT DAMN STEEL CHAIR, JUST CRACKED JESSIE'S SKULL WITH THAT DAMN CHAIR!!  
  
TAZZ: And NOW look at Goku.  
  
COLE: Both Goku and Vince, getting their shots at Jessie, who has been whacked with--HEY!!  
  
TAZZ: DARK DEMON EXTREME!!! TALPA, AND LOOK AT VINCE!!  
  
COLE: TALPA, IN THE RING, AND VINCE, DOESN'T EVEN SEE HIM!!  
  
TAZZ: BUT HE'S GOING TO FEEL HIM HERE IN A SEC---OH, MY, GOD!!!  
  
COLE: TALPA, WITH THE DARK DEMON DROP ON MCMAHON, AND NOW GOKU, WITHIN HIS CROSSHAIRS, AND GOKU, HIGHTAILS IT!! GOKU, WANTING NO PART, OF TALPA!! OF THE CWE CHAMPION HERE TONIGHT!!  
  
TAZZ: TALPA AND GOKU ARE NO STRANGERS TO COMPETING IN THE RING AGAINST EACH OTHER!!  
  
COLE: AND GOKU KNOWS--OH, WAIT A MINUTE, HERE!!  
  
VINCE: [talking the best he can while reccoperating] HEY, TALPA, YOU MADE THE MISTAKE OF YOUR LIFE, BECAUSE, FOR YOUR PUNISHMENT, YOU AND GOKU TONIGHT, IN A NO DISQUALIFICATION MATCH, AND JUST FOR FUN, YOUR CWE CHAMPIONSHIP TITLE, WILL BE UP FOR GRABS, TONIGHT!!  
  
COLE: WHAT?!!!  
  
TAZZ: OH MY GOD!! VINCE JUST MADE A CWE TITLE MATCH FOR TONIGHT!!  
  
COLE: WHAT A WAY TO KICK OFF SMACK DOWN!! GOKU AND TALPA, TONIGHT, FOR THE CWE CHAMPIONSHIP TITLE, ON A NIGHT WHERE SOMEONE IS GOING TO GO TO SUMMERSLAM TO FACE THE WINNER OF THAT ONE BY WINNING A TRIPLE THREAT MATCH TONIGHT, AND THE SOUTH EAST ASIAN TITLE IS ON THE LINE TONIGHT!! AN EXPLOSIVE NIGHT IS IN STORE, FOR, TONIGHT!!  
  
They go to a commercial break, then come back.  
  
They come back to ringside, where Jedite's music comes on, and out he comes to the ring.  
  
COLE: Welcome back to Smack Down, and as Jedite comes out to the ring, we heard it a few minutes ago, Tazz. Vince McMahon, has signed a CWE Championship match right here tonight with Goku and Talpa, after Talpa made no words out out his displeasure for the boss, giving him the Dark Demon Drop.  
  
TAZZ: Well, Cole, it may seem that Goku doesn't want anything to do with the Dark Demon Extreme, but you know Goku. Always has something up his sleeve. No matter what, he is able to find some way, hook or crook, to get his way, and as it pertains to Vince McMahon, now that he is under Vinnie Mac's wing, you can be sure, that Goku is right into the thick of things. I was looking forward to seeing Jessie kick the crap out of Goku, though.  
  
COLE: Jessie Malor, who will be in that--oh, wait a second here. Jedite has the mic.  
  
JEDITE: AS YOU MAY HAVE KNOWN FROM LAST WEEK, I AM VERY SICK AND TIRED OF SEEING THESE WOMEN, COMPETING IN A MAN'S WORLD!! COMPETING FOR MEN'S TITLES!! HOLDING WHAT SHOULD ONLY BE A MAN'S WEAR!!  
  
TAZZ: I don't get this at all, Cole. He hasn't proven anything to me that he's any better yet.  
  
JEDITE: SO, WHAT I AM GOING TO DO RIGHT NOW, IS TO ISSUE AN OPEN CHALLENGE, TO ANY WOMAN THAT THINKS SHE CAN BEAT ME, TO COME OUT HERE RIGHT NOW, AND HAVE A MATCH WITH ME!!  
  
COLE: [laughing] WHAT?!!  
  
TAZZ: Jedite, issuing an open challenge to any woman in the back.  
  
COLE: I don't know who would waste their time with him.  
  
Catsy's music comes on, and out she comes to the ring.  
  
COLE: Oh, hold up just a sec. I think Catsy is going to answer the call here. Jedite issued an open challenge to any woman who wanted to face him, and I don't know about you, Tazz, but Jedite is an ass. He came out here last week, and degrated Casto's own sister, who, by the way, is a two time CWE Champion, just because of her gender, and he acts like the world revolves around what he says.  
  
TAZZ: Well, I've checked the CWE rulebook after last Thursday, and indeed, there is NOTHING in it that states that the CWE Championship, SEA Title, Intercontinental, none of those, were male-exclusive titles.  
  
COLE: And we've seen women in this company, who have been able to manhandle opponents, MALE opponents, even, who are twice their own weight and height. Casty, coming into--oh no!  
  
JEDITE: [talking through his chuckles] Oh my GOD! Is this the BEST we can do. CATSY?! For God sakes, give me an opponent worth beating. [Crowd boos]  
  
COLE: OH, GIVE ME A BREAK!! Jedite was the one to issue that damn open challenge, and someone-AND CATSY, FROM BEHIND, WITH THAT SWINGING NECK BREAKER, AND JEDITE, MADE A BIG MISTAKE OF TURNING YOUR BACK ON YOUR OPPONENT!!  
  
TAZZ: Catsy, taking it to Jedite, capalizing on that huge mistake by Jedite. Don't turn your back on your opponent, and if he, or she in this case, does, go and capalize, and that is exactly what Catsy did--oh no!  
  
COLE: Jedite, retaliating now, on Catsy, into the corner, AND WHAT A SHOT TO THE KIDNEYS OF CATSY, AND AGAIN!! Jedite, just beating the HELL, out of Catsy, and, what's he doing--SIDEWALK SLAM, AND JEDITE, SHOWING OFF!!  
  
TAZZ: He's wasting time here by showboating. He needs to stay on her here.  
  
COLE: I think Jedite's just trying to show that he's this big guy--oh, LOKK OUT!! JEDITE, WITH A HELL OF A SHOT TO CATSY'S SIDE, AND CATSY'S KIDNEYS, COULD BE SHOT!!  
  
TAZZ: Oh my God, Cole. She's not looking that great after that shot.  
  
COLE: And Jedite, sending Catsy to the near side, to a tilt-a-whirl--wait a minute, DOWN ONTO THE CANVAS FROM THE TILT-A-WHIRL, MAKING SURE CATSY'S KIDNEY'S, HIT FIRST!!  
  
TAZZ: Jedite, working on that weak spot that he just made, but I don't think Catsy is in any form to continue this match, Cole. She's a great compeditor, and I would hate to see someone like Jedite just manhandle her like this--OH GOD, THIS IS DISGUSTING!!  
  
COLE: JEDITE, SENDING CATSY TO THE OUTSIDE, AND NOW JEDITE, GOING TO GET SOMETHING FROM UN--OH MY GOD!!  
  
TAZZ: LEAD PIPE, AND HE'S KEEPING IT OUT OF THE REFREE'S VISION HERE!!  
  
COLE: AND CATSY DOESN'T KNOW HE'S GOT THAT DAMN THING, EITHER!! Catsy, trying to go after--OH MY GOD!! WHAT A DIREST HOT, WITH THAT LEAD PIPE, AND REFREE MIKE KIOTA, NEVER SAW THAT!! RIGHT TOWARDS THOSE KIDNEYS!!  
  
TAZZ: Jedite has this match won. Why in the hell does this guy want to cheat to win?  
  
COLE: Jedite is nothing more thann a male-shouvinist. He wants to see women taken out of the, to him at least, male-dominant world, and Catsy, is the victim that got pulled into this trap, and now Jedite, getting her back into the ring, was able to keep that lead pipe from view of the referee. And now Jedite, WITH THE NEGADRIVER!! AND NOW A COVER, BUT HE'S GOT THE TIGHTS AND THE FOOT ON THE ROPES AGAIN, TWO, AND THAT IS IT!!  
  
TAZZ: Why the hell did he do that for? He had the match won. Why is he putting his feet on the ropes, and getting those tights again?  
  
COLE: I have no idea, but it seems like Jedite is proud of what he did, Tazz. He had the match won, but he still had to use a damn lead pipe on Catsy, and then that bottom rope and the tights for leverage.  
  
TAZZ: Bottom line is that Jedite is the winner--oh no, now what?  
  
JEDITE: YOU SEE, THIS LITTLE WOMAN, IS NOTHING MORE, THAN A LOSER IN A MAN'S WORLD, AND I'M NOT DONE YET!! I WANT ANOTHER WOMEN TO COME OUT HERE RIGHT NOW, AND WE'LL CONTINUE!! HELL, I'LL EVEN MAKE IT EASIER ON YOU!! NO DISQUALIFICATION!1 DO WHATEVER YOU THINK YOU NEED TO DO TO BEAT ME!!  
  
COLE: I do not believe this. Jedite is nothing more than a male-shovinist pig, Tazz.  
  
TAZZ: I know, but I can't believe that he wants ANOTHER match right now--!  
  
Someone accepts alright, as--CASSIDY STRIFE'S MUSIC COMES ON, AND SHE COMES OUT, ANGRY, as the fans are on their feet and cheering her.  
  
COLE: WAIT A MINUTE!!  
  
TAZZ: THE CWE INTERCONTENENTAL CHAMPION WANTS A PIECE OF JEDITE!!  
  
COLE: CASSIDY STRIFE, WHO HAS JEDITE TO THANK FOR HER LOSS LAST WEEK AGAINST THE VAMPIRE PRINCESS MIYU, IS GOING TO REPAY JEDITE, AND HERE WE GO!! CASSIDY, GOING TO WORK ON JEDITE, TO THE CORNER, AND CASSIDY, WITH THOSE LIGHTNING-FAST FEET OF HERS, AND A ROUNDHOUSE RIGHT TO THE FACE OF JEDITE!!  
  
TAZZ: CASSIDY IS SHOWING WHY SHE CAN BEAT ANY MAN, AND WHY SHE IS THE CWE IC CHAMP!!  
  
COLE: CASSIDY, BOUNCING OFF THE ROPES, JUMPS OVER HIM--INTO A INVERTED NECK BREAKER, COMING DOWN FROM IN THE AIR!!  
  
TAZZ: CASSIDY IS AN AIR SPECIALIST, AND SHE IS DANGEROUS WHEN SHE TAKES TO THE AIR!! Oh, my GOD!!  
  
COLE: WHAT A MOONSAULT THERE FROM CASSIDY, AND THE AIR THAT SHE CAUGHT WITH THAT WAS JUST AMAZING!!  
  
TAZZ: AND JEDITE IS SHOCKED!!  
  
COLE: AS WELL HE SHOULD BE!! CASSIDY, GOING BACK UP TO THE TOP, AND THIS COULD BE--THE MASSACRE!! AND SHE CONNECTS!! WHAT AIR SHE HAS, COVER, TWO, AND THIS ONE IS OVER!!  
  
TAZZ: WHAT A HELL OF A WAY TO WIN!!  
  
COLE: CASSIDY, DIDN'T NEED THAT NO DQ RULE IN EFFECT!! SHE JUST TOOK APART JEDITE!!  
  
TAZZ: JEDITE DEFINITLY WENT TO THE WELL TOO MANY TIMES THERE, AND CASSIDY TOOK ADVANTAGE OF HIS FATIGUE FROM THE PREVIOUS MATCH HE HAD AGAINST CATSY!! CASSIDY, WITH THE HUGE WIN OVER JEDIT--OH NO!!  
  
JEDITE: [trying to talk through his pain] HEY, YOU LITTLE BITCH!! NO FAIR!! I WASN'T READY!!  
  
TAZZ: [chuckling] What?  
  
COLE: Oh PLEASE!! Jedite was the one to issue the damn challenge. And now he is saying that he wasn't ready for the match?  
  
JEDITE: I WILL TELL YOU WHAT I WILL DO, CASSIDY!! YOU PUT THAT CWE INTERCONTINENTAL TITLE ON THE LINE, AND I WILL TAKE BACK THE TITLE FOR THE MEN OF THE CWE!! BUT NOT TONIGHT, NOT NEXT WEEK!! LET'S DO THIS, AT SUMMERSLAM!!  
  
COLE: [shocked, as are the fans] OH MY!!  
  
TAZZ: THAT'S A HELL OF A CHALLENGE TO GIVE TO CASSIDY, SOMEONE WHO JUST MANHANDLED HIM AS WELL AS SHE DID!!  
  
COLE: Will she accept that challenge for Summerslam? Cassidy and Jedite, the IC Title on the line at Summerslam. Will it happen?  
  
[start SUMMERSLAM promo]  
  
Metallica's "St. Anger" plays in the background as various CWE RAW and Smack Down scenes play out.  
  
METALLICA: F**K IT ALL AND NO REGRETS/I HIT THE LIGHTS ON THESE DARK SETS/MEDALLION NOOSE/I HANG MYSELF/ST. ANGER AROUND MY NECK  
  
More scenes are shown with the last riffs from St. Anger are played.  
  
CWE SUMMERSLAM!! COMING SOON!!  
  
[end SUMMERSLAM promo]  
  
They go to a commercial break, then come back with Josh Matthews standing by with Cassidy in the back.  
  
JOSH: Cassidy, Jedite has issued you a challenge at Summerslam. It would have your IC Title on the line. Question is, Cassidy, will you accept that challenge?  
  
CASSIDY: Josh, you know I never back away from a challenge, expecially when it's an assjerk like Jedite. Jedite, you think that women shouldn't hold titles in the CWE? Well, Jedite, here's the Intercontinental title. I've EARNED my titles. You're looking at a two time Tag Team Champion, a previous Hardcore Champion, and a CCW US Champion. And all of those times, I never asked for anyone to go easy on me, just because I was a woman. Why? HEH!! It's simple. Because they all knew, that I could kick their asses. That I could beat them. I never backed down from anyone in my LIFE!! And Jedite, I will do the same to you at Summerslam, that I have done, to all the other stars that thought that they could take me lightly. In short, you, me, at Summerslam? Two words.---YOU'RE ON!! Oh, and don't make it any special no DQ match. I don't NEED to CHEAT to win, unlike you. I'll kick your ass--no, I'll MASSACRE YOU!! [she walks off and out of camera view]  
  
Switch back to the ring, and the Sonn Brothers' music comes on, and they come out to the ring.  
  
CHIMEL: THE FOLLOWING NON-TITLE MATCH IS SCHEDUALED FOR ONE FALL!! INTRODUCING FIRST, AT A COMBINED WEIGHT OF 531 POUNDS, ASH AND GOHAN, THE SONN BROTHERS!!  
  
COLE: Cassidy Strife has accepted the challenge by Jedite for the Intercontinental Title match at Summerslam, and Cassidy pointed out that she doesn't want any advantage in her favor.  
  
TAZZ: Well, tonight, CWE Smack Down is brought to you by Sprite Remix. Now with tropical flavors and a satifying taste, it's the way a remix SHOULD be.  
  
COLE: And by the Loriald Tobacco Company's Youth Smoking Prevention Program, reminding you that tobacco is whacko if you're a teen.  
  
TAZZ: And by Stacker 2's new YJ Stinger. If you want to get the energy, you've gotta feel the sting.  
  
SEARCHING FOR: matt hardy. ENTER KEYWORD: version 1.0. GO!! CONNECTING: 10%--30%-------70%----100%  
  
BG: Oh yeah [MATT FACT: Matt knows who his father is]/Whoooooooo/I can slam a tornado/I can dry up a sea/yeah/When I live for the moment/There ain't no one greater than me.  
  
CHIMEL: AND THEIR OPPONENTS, AT A COMBINED WEIGHT OF 518 POUNDS, THE TEAM OF SHANNON MOORE AND MATT HARDY VERSION 1!!  
  
COLE: These two were on the RAW Brand, but felt that they were better off here on Smack Down, and here they are. They will be in a tag team match against the champions, the Sonn Brothers, who last week were the victims of a vicious attack by another defect of the RAW Brand, the Basham Brothers.  
  
MATT FACT: Matt is 2X+ [(over twice)] the size of Ash.  
  
TAZZ: And Ash could not believe that they were lured into that Basham Brothers trap, for what reason, we don't know, but that wasn't all that happened, Cole.  
  
COLE: Later on, DP was telling Ash that he knew whohis real father is, and get this. According to HIM, Ash's blood related father is STILL ALIVE, and he said that he could be in that arena last week watching him.  
  
TAZZ: That would creep me out if I was him, Cole. Knowing that a parent that you never knew for your life, and thought to have been dead, just suddenly comes out of nowhere and is thought of to be THERE.  
  
COLE: Ash will have to think about that later, because right now, they will be in action against two talented athletes in Shannon Moore and Matt Hardy, and here we go. Ash to start off against the Mattitude Follower, Shannon Moore, and a lock up here. Ash, backed into a corner, and referee Dave Hebner, calling for the clean break, and will--oh, Shannon Moore, with a cheap shot there, and now a whip into the far turnbuckle, but up and over goes Ash, Moore, nice hip-toss there by Ash, and now another beautiful hip toss there, and a drop kick, Shannon Moore into that corner.  
  
TAZZ: Ash, doing a good job of using his speed and size to surprise Shannon Moore. Remember, he is smaller that some of the other superstars, so many of the bigger stars will have a problem using moves on him that go up high, because he is only five foot two.  
  
COLE: And remember, Ash is not a person to be taken lightly. He may be small, but that is not a factor for him, as he has been in many matches that will be remembered in the CWE for a long TIME, AS ASH, CAUGHT SHANNON MOORE IN ONE HELL IN AN ENZEGURI, ALMOST BEHEADING THE MF'ER, and Shannon Moore, tags in Matt Hardy, very quickly. Let's show you this enseguri again, and listen to this impact. [The shot is heard ion the Double Feature, and back to toal live action now]  
  
TAZZ: A beautiful move by Ash to get Shannon Moore out of the ring for right now.  
  
COLE: And now Matt Hardy, whipped to the near side, and Ash, tries to go for a hurricuranna, but Matt, den-YING HIM, AND COUNTERED WITH ONE HELL OF A POWERBOMB, AND HERE'S A COVER, TWO, and Ash, gets the shoulder up.  
  
TAZZ: Good counter there. I don't know why Ash was trying to get Matt Hardy over him with that hurricurana, but it didn't work. The momentum wasn't there as much as it needed to be for that mismatched hurricurana to work, and Matt, with that good power with that speed control, got Ash and countered into a beautiful powerbomb.  
  
COLE: Matt Hardy, continuing to punish Ash and to the far side, and gutbuster there by Matt Hardy, and now Ash, needs to make a tag to Gohan, and he does so. Ash, tagging in Gohan, and now Gohan, to the near side, and a still forearm to Matt. And again, to the ropes goes Gohan--BUT SHANNON MOORE, WITH THAT BOOT TO THE BACK, AND NOW MATT HARDY, TRYING THE TWIST OF FATE, BUT GOHAN,quickly counters, sending Matt's chest, into the turnbuckle, and belly to back suplex, no, Matt lands on his feet, and a NECK BREAKER there, could this be all, TWO, and a kickout after two.  
  
TAZZ: Matt, keeping this at his speed, doing a good job of keeping up with Gohan. The first thing that Matt and Shannon Moore will have to do is keep Ash out of the ring, because, dispite his small size, he can be extremly dangerous when in the ring. They need to iscolate Gohan into their corner, keep him as far away from Ash as possible, and also slow him down, make sure his senses are not as good as they should be. These two Sonns, love to work together, and if they don't iscolate Gohan, who is the more technical of the two, something that both Matt and Shannon are familiar with in a sense, they will be in for a rough night.  
  
COLE: Later tonight, the South East Asian Title is on the line, and so is the CWE Championship title. SEA Title will be on the line next, Hardcore Rules, as Matt, tagging in Shannon, and the double team. Matt has until the count of five to get out onto the apron before the two are eliminated.  
  
TAZZ: Good job there. remember, it's a five second count that the referee administers. Take advantage of the first four, and use the fifth to make your exit. It's not a pretty stragety, but it is an effective one.   
  
COLE: Shannon, with the snapmare takeover, and now using that boot, taking it to the back of the neck of Gohan. While we have a moment, we just got this in, Catsy did suffer a fractured kidney in that match against Jedite earlier on. Catsy did get out of the ring on her own power, dispite that her kidney was in that condition, and she may be out for a few weeks from that, as Shannon, continuing to work on the neck of Gohan.  
  
TAZZ: Adding that leverage, hyperextending those arms behind Gohan. Trying to lessen that blood flow of Gohan to the head. it's also a submission manuver of sorts if you can get it locked in the right way, and Shannon Moore is doing a good job of keping Gohan subdued.  
  
COLE: Gohan is in some trouble here, and has been ever since Shannon got that cheap shot to the back earlier. Gohan, trying to get out of this here.  
  
TAZZ: Twisting that hold that Moore has on him, trying to get some kind of reversal or a position in which he can get out of this, though he has to be feeling somewhat light headed and dizzy because of that lack of blood flow to the head from that move.  
  
COLE: Gohan, though, getting back up, arms hooked--AND WHAT A MOVE THAT SENT MOORE FACE PLANTING TO THE MAT!!  
  
TAZZ: Gohan is going to have to at least make an effort to get back up, and maybe tag in Ash, or at least mound an offense. If I were Gohan, I would tag in Ash, and let him run wild on Shannon and Matt. He's much quicker, and much less likely to be able to be caught, though Matt, able to counter him from earlier.  
  
COLE: Ash is wanting in there, can Gohan get to him and tag him in, and he DOES THAT, AND HERE HE COMES, FLYING THROUGH THE AIR, CLOTHESLINE, AND SHANNON IS IN TROUBLE, AND NOW MATT COMES IN!! Ash, sending him to the near side, and he tries the same thing, but ASH, SWATTED HIM AWAY, AS SHANNON NOW, GOING AFTER GOHAN, AND NOW ALL FOUR MEN IN THE RING!!  
  
TAZZ: Dave Hebner is losing control of this one.  
  
COLE: And now Gohan and Moore, spill to the outside, and now Ash, going to go for the Ashes To Ashes--WAIT A MINUTE!!  
  
TAZZ: THE BASHAMS AGAIN!!  
  
COLE: THE REFEREE'S BACK IS TURNED, TRYING TO RESTORE ORDER HERE, AND THE BASHAMS, WITH THAT TWO MAN POWERBOMB ON ASH!! THE BASHAMS, HAVE DONE THE SAME TO ASH THAT THEY DID TO GOHAN, BUT WHAT THE HELL FOR!!  
  
TAZZ: I DON'T KNOW, COLE, BUT MATT HAS A CHANCE RIGHT NOW!!  
  
COLE: ASH IS OUT OF IT, AND NOW MATT, WITH ASH, TO THE FAR SIDE, AND--SIDE EFFECT, AND NOW MATT, TAKES GOHAN OUT OF IT!!MOORE, WITH GOHAN, KEEPING HIM AT BAY, AND MATT--TWIST OF FATE, AND WITH THE COVER, GETTING THE REF'S ATTENTION LONG ENOUGH, TWO, AND MATT AND SHANNON, STEAL ONE, THANKS TO THE BASHAM BROTHERS!!  
  
CHIMEL: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, YOUR WINNERS OF THE MATCH, SHANNON MOORE AND MATT HARDY VERSION 1!!  
  
COLE: What the hell are the Bashams trying to do with going after Ash and Gohan?  
  
TAZZ: The Sonn Brothers, not happy that the Bashamas screwed them out of this win, Cole, and they want some answers that we're not getting.  
  
COLE: Does this have anything to do with the real father business with Ash and DP? Something is not right in this one, Tazz.  
  
TAZZ: Well, bottom line is Matt Hardy and Shannon Moore get the win on Smack Down tonight.  
  
Switch to the back, where Ashely Beryl is coming out, ready for the match. The Smack Down inastrumental theme plays in the background.  
  
COLE: AND COMING UP NEXT, IT IS GOING TO BE ASHELY BERYL, IN A HARDCORE MATCH FOR THE SOUTH EAST ASIAN TITLE!! [the match graphics screen and the superstars' avitars show onscreen]. ASHELY WILL ATTEMPT TO AVENGE KIM POSSIBLE, BY GOING AFTER THE CULPRIT WHO ATTACKED HER FRIEND LAST WEEK ON SMACK DOWN!! WILL SHE BE ABLE TO DO SO?! WE WILL FIND OUT!! THAT MATCH, IS, NEXT!!  
  
They go to a commercial break then come back.  
  
[start CWE clip promo]  
  
MALE ANN: AND NOW THE REMIX HIT OF THE NIGHT, BROUGHT TO YOU BY SPRITE REMIX!! Sprite with tropical flavors and a satifying taste, it's the way a remix SHOULD be.  
  
{start clip from last Thursday}  
  
COLE: MISTY JUST NAILED KIM POSSIBLE IN THE HEAD WITH THAT STEEL CHAIR, and KP, just got WHACKED!!  
  
TAZZ: What a HIT from that steel chair....--oh no!  
  
...Misty takes KP's head and puts it between the fold, where the head rest and the seat meet in the fold, and then jerks the chair downward therefore whipping KP's neck with it, driving it hard at the same force.  
  
COLE: THE HELL?!! MISTY, WITH THAT DAMN STEEL CHAIR, JUST LEVELED KIM POSSIBLE WITH THAT HEINOUS ATTACK!!...that could've done more than just injure that neck.  
  
TAZZ: A dangerous thing to do, and Misty did it in the most dangerous way...!  
  
{end flashback}  
  
[end CWE clip promo]  
  
BG: THE HURT INSIDE IS BREEDING/THIS S**T'S GONE WAY TOO FAR/ALL THIS TIME I'VE BEEN WAITING  
  
Misty comes out to the ring to her new music (KoRn's "Here To Stay").  
  
CHIMEL: THE FOLLOWING MATCH, SCHEDUALED FOR ONE FALL, IS A HARDCORE RULES MATCH FOR THE SOUTH EAST ASIAN TITLE!! INTRODUCING FIRST, THE CHALLENGER, FROM CEURILIAN CITY, MICHIGAN, SHE WEIGHS IN AT 199 POUNDS, MISTY!! [crowd boos]  
  
COLE: It was Misty last week, that put Kim Possible through the damn ringer in that heinous attack from behind with that steel chair, and Ashely Beryl, the girl responsible for getting KP into the CWE, wasn't happy at all, and challenged Misty to this match.  
  
TAZZ: That was such a cowardly attack by Misty, and you can bet that Ashely Beryl is going to be looking for revenge for her friend, who by the way, did one hell of a job last Thursday night againt Nunzio, surprising ME, even.  
  
COLE: And, like I said before, it would've been a damn shame if Misty would've shelved KP permanitly after that effort that she put out last Thursday, but Misty will have to watch her back, because as we understand, KP, IS HERE tonight.  
  
TAZZ: Misty is going to have to worry more with what Ashely is going to do, because she is going to be angry, and she is going to go right for Misty. Misty cannot be distracted if she is to win the SEA Title here tonight.  
  
COLE: She is going to have her hands full tonight against an IRATE Ashely.  
  
BG: Click, Click Boom/I'm coming down on the stereo/hear me on the radio/Click, click boom/I'm coming down with the new style and you know it's buck wild/Click, Click Boom   
  
CHIMEL: AND HER OPPONENT, FROM THE DARK KINGDOM, SHE WEIGHS IN AT 208 POUNDS, SHE IS THE SOUTH EAST ASIAN---!!  
  
COLE: WAIT A MINUTE!! ASHELY BERYL, GOING STRAIGHT AFTER MISTY WITH THAT LOU THEIZ PRESS AND THOSE RIGHT HANDS!! ASHELY BERYL, ANGRY AS HELL, AND THE BELL HASN'T EVEN RANG YET!!  
  
TAZZ: ASHELY IS IRATE, COLE!! SHE WANTED TO GET HER HANDS ON MISTY ALL WEEK, AND SHE HAS THE CHANCE NOW--OH MY GOD!!  
  
COLE: ASHELY, TRYING TO TEAR MISTY THE HELL APART, AND REFREE MIKE KIOTA, TRYING TO GET SOME ORDER IN THERE, AND RING THE DAMN BELL, AND FINALLY, THE BELL IS SOUNDED, AND WE ARE UNDERWAY!! Misty, in all kinds of trouble here, and whipped to the corner AND WHAT A SHOT TO THE THROAT OF MISTY!!  
  
TAZZ: Misty needs to get this match to the outside. Remember, this is her style. She loves it when all the rules are gone. She loves these Hardcore Rules.  
  
COLE: Misty, being manhandled here by Ashely BERYL, AND SPILLED ALL THE WAY TO THE OUTSIDE, FAR SIDE HERE!!  
  
TAZZ: This is where Ashely needs to go after Misty--uh oh!  
  
COLE: Ashely, going for that lead pipe that Jedite used earlier on Catsy, and it's legal to use that NOW, AND ASHELY TO THE BACK OF MISTY, AND AGAIN!! THAT DAMN LEAD PIPE, BEING USED TO IT'S ADVANTAGE!!  
  
TAZZ: I think that was put there by Ashely to use in this match, and I guess Jedite found it first. Either that, or Jedite got it, and Ashely watched that match--OHH!!  
  
COLE: OVIOUSLY, TAKING LESSONS FROM JEDITE, ASHELY, ANGRY AND IRATE, TAKING THAT lead pipe, right into the ribs, of Misty.  
  
TAZZ: This is good stragety. Ashely, making Misty pay for accepting this challenge. Remember, it was Ashely that made the challenge. Usually, it's the challenger calling out the champion for a match with the title of the line. Instead, Ashely, giving Misty all the reasons TO accept that challenge.  
  
COLE: And Ashely, making Misty take the BAIT, RIGHT INTO THOSE STEEL STAIRS GOES MISTY!! Remember, they don't have to get back into the ring here. This can go all over the damn arena, because in a Hardcore Rules match, pinfals count anywhere, and you would think that Ashely made it so Misty would suspect that she has the advantage in this match.  
  
TAZZ: Misty has an advatage of knowing everything there is to know about these matches. She is the Hardcore Princess, two time Hardcore Champion, but Ashely, with revenge on her MIND!!  
  
COLE: ASHELY, TAKING MISTY TO THAT STEEL BARRICADE, AND--wait a minute, what is she doing here?  
  
TAZZ: Removing that outside padding. That's the only thing seperating your back and the concrete floor if you get spilled out there-oh no!  
  
COLE: Ashely is looking to execute Misty here, on the shoulders here, BUT MISTY, BEHIND ASHELY, DROP KICK ON THE OUTSIDE, TO THE BACK OF ASHELY, AND ASHELY NOW, back up a bit quickly here, BUT MISTY, WITH ONE HELL OF A CLOTHELINE, AND ASHELY, DID A 360, BEFORE HER BACK, LANDED ON THAT EXPOSED CONCRETE FLOOR!!  
  
TAZZ: Ashely, letting her anger blind her judgement. Not a smart move there. You need to channel your anger into your moves, you can get some higher leverage by doing that.  
  
COLE: Remember, Ashely wanted this match, because of what Misty did to her friend, Kim Possible, after KP's match against Nunzio, and that anger, that hatred, might be playing a role in her judgement here.  
  
TAZZ: MIGHT be?  
  
COLE: Ashely is the daughter of longtime CWE veteran, Melissa Beryl, and that anger is hereitary, I would suspect. Both of them not the coolest people in the bunch when it comes to KEEPING that cool--where the hell is Misty going?  
  
TAZZ: Up to the top of that steel barricade. Not a smart--oh my GOD!!  
  
COLE: MISTY, WITH THAT BIG CLOTHESLINE, FLYING OFF OF THE STEEL BARRICADE, AND AGAIN, ON THAT EXPOSED FLOOR THERE!!  
  
TAZZ: That is a dangerous place over there--oh, look out here.  
  
COLE: Misty, sending Ashely OVER NEAR US, BACK SLAPPED RIGHT ONTO THE FRONT OF THE ANNOUNCE POSITION!!  
  
TAZZ: [standing up and moving out of the damn way] I'm getting out of their way, Cole.  
  
COLE: [doing the same] Misty, with Ashely, HEAD INTO THE ANNOUNCE POSITION, and now Misty, with Ashely, AGAIN, the head of Ashely, being worked on here.  
  
TAZZ: Misty's preference is unorthodox, nothing that we've ever seen in anyone before. Hardcore she is, but if that doesn't work, she goes for a mixture of some speed and some acrobatics to get where she needs to be at. Ashely needs to get her mind focused right now. It's not helping her with all that pent up anger. Either that or channel the anger into the intensity of those moves, and right now, Ashely's just letting her anger take comtrol. It may cost her if she can't get back into this.  
  
COLE: Misty, getting Ashely back into the ring, and now going back under the ring, and--what does she got there?  
  
TAZZ: Looks like a kendo stick or something like that, and that's not all she has there.  
  
COLE: Misty, with those nunchuckus.  
  
TAZZ: How much you want to bet Misty put whatever she could under that ring before the show started?  
  
COLE: Probably alot. Remember, that above all else, the South East Asian Title, hangs in the balance here tonight. Misty throwing those nunchuckus away for right now, using that KENDO STICK, ON THE BACK OF ASHELY BERYL!!  
  
TAZZ: That has got to sting the living HELL out of Ashely right now--oh my God  
  
COLE: MISTY, WITH THOSE NUNCHUCKUS, TAKING THE CHAIN AND CHOKING ASHELY TO HELL AND BACK!!  
  
TAZZ: MISTY, A MASTER, A VETERAN, SHE KNOWS HOW TO USE EVERY NOOK AND CRANNY OF THE ARENA TO HER ADVANTAGE!!  
  
COLE: And finally, she let's go. Remember, the refree is only in there to make the decision, and to make the count of one, two, three. That is all he is in there for, this match, with no rules, you can pin them anywhere, at anytime.  
  
TAZZ: And right now Misty, making Ashely very sorry she wanted this match, in firm control, getting her right where she wants her.  
  
COLE: Misty, taking Ashely to the ropes, using that top rope as a weapon, on the throat of Ashely.  
  
TAZZ: My guess right now is that maybe Misty is trying to choke out Ashely to the point that she can't continue, and then pin her. That would be a great stragety, but you need to be careful, you don't want to get too cocky.  
  
COLE: Misty, to the near side, over, BUT ASHELY, MOVED OUT OF THE WAY, AND NOW MISTY, IS RIGHT BACK OUTSIDE THE RING!!  
  
TAZZ: This match is almost right back where it started. They made a big circle.  
  
COLE: Near the asile now, and Ashely, needs to battle back here, if she is to have any chance at retaining the CWE SEA Title, which is being decided by this match. Ashely, sending MISTY TO THE STEEL RING POST, THE OTHER SIDE OF WHERE SHE WENT WHEN THEY WERE OUT THERE LAST TIME, AND NOW MISTY, ONCE AGAIN, FEELING THE EFFECTS of a woman scorNED, ASHELY, TRYING TO GIVE MISTY A STIFF FOREARM CLOTHESLINE, BUT INSTEAD, MISTY, MOVING OUT OF THE WAY!!  
  
TAZZ: You can hear Ashely, in pain after that. What a terrific counter by Misty, telegraphing that one coming a mile away, and that back elbow, slapping on that steel post, HARD!!  
  
COLE: ASHELY BERYL, TRYING TO AVENGE HER FRIEND, KIM POSSIBLE, TONIGHT, BUT MISTY, MAKING SURE THAT IS NOT GOING TO BE EASY, WHILE ALL THE WHILE, THE SOUTH EAST ASIAN TITLE IS ON THE LINE!! HARDCORE RULES, THIS MATCH CONTINUES, WHEN WE COME BACK!!  
  
They go to a commercial break, then come back to the ring.  
  
COLE: Misty, into the TURNBUCKLE!! Welcome back to Smack Down, this match has shifted back and forth all through the break, anything that has not been nailed down has been used. Misty tried to go for that cheese grater, as you can see, that is in the ring. But Ashely denied her. South East Asian Title is up for grabs, no holds barred, pinfalls count anywhere, basically the Hardcore Rules match, the way Misty enjoys it. Misty, trying to get that SEA Title away from Ashely, while Ashely, wanted this match the way Misty likes it to lure her in, because of that heinous attack last week, when Misty attacked Kim Possible last week from behind with that damn steel chair.  
  
TAZZ: And you can see that chair is in the ring as well, Cole. She tried the exact same thing she did to KP last week on Ashely, but Ashely, kind of getting the feel for this now, and you can see the toll it is taking on both Ashely and Misty--uh oh! Speaking of that chair!  
  
COLE: Ashely, setting that thing up in the middle of the ring, Misty is hung up in the turnbuckle. What the hell is she going to try here?  
  
TAZZ: She may be looking to use that as a springboard. I've seen this type of thing done in ECW--LOOK OUT!!  
  
COLE: ASHELY, SPRINGING OFF OF THAT CHAIR SEAT, AND THAT ROUNDHOUSE SPINNING HEEL KICK, CAUGHT MISTY, SQUARE, IN THE FACE!!  
  
TAZZ: Both of these girls are taking it to each other.  
  
COLE: Realize this, that neither one of these girls have attempted to score a pinfall yet. So far, this has been nothing more than a drag out fight.  
  
TAZZ: And remember, Ashely and Misty are no strangers in the ring. It has only been a month since Ashely came into the CWE, and these two have already had some great matches.  
  
COLE: Ashely, continuing the assult on Misty, and now SHE'S coming out here, going under--oh no!  
  
TAZZ: She's got a table.  
  
COLE: This entire damn match has been like this. Both of these two girls, being put through the ringer tonight, and Ashely, getting that damn table into the ring. What the hell is she wanting to do with that thing?  
  
TAZZ: Well, I know that she isn't going to be using that for any picnic, Cole. But she's setting it up here.  
  
COLE: She's going to be looking to somehow put Misty THROUGH that damn table, and Misty, beaten, battered, bruised, and so is Ashely tonight. We've already seen alot of things happen here tonight, as Ashely, getting Misty back up. Planning on using that table, as Ashely, scoop and a slam on the table, and now both Ashely and Misty, ON the table, and on both feet.  
  
TAZZ: This is bad, Cole. I don't know how much weight that table can support before it--WHAT THE HELL?!!  
  
COLE: ASHELY, GOING TO ATTEMPT THE TERMINATOR!! THIS IS WHAT SHE WANTS TO DO WITH IT!!  
  
TAZZ: IF SHE HITS THIS, IT'S ALL OVER, UP SHE GOES--OH MY GOD!!  
  
Ashely DOES do the Terminator on Misty, through the table, but now they are both out.  
  
COLE: ASHELY, WITH THE TERMINATOR ON MISTY, BUT BOTH GIRLS ARE DOWN!!  
  
TAZZ: I'VE NEVER SEEN THAT PULLED OFF BEFORE!! I DON'T KNOW HOW THAT TABLE DIDN'T GIVE WAY TO THAT WEIGHT!!  
  
COLE: THOSE TABLES ARE STRONGER THAN WE THOUGHT, TAZZ!!  
  
TAZZ: Well, in all seriousness, now is the chance. Ashely and Misty are both out and laid out on the canvas. Someone's got to make a move.  
  
COLE: Both Ashely and Misty are being taken to their limits here tonight. Misty wants that title, and Ashely wants revenge, the SEA title, is at stake, and Ashely, is finally coming to, can she get the cover and retain the title here.  
  
TAZZ: SHE'S TRYING, COLE!! SHE IS DEFINITLY TRYING TO GET TO THAT BEATEN AND BRUISED BODY HERE!!   
  
COLE: ASHELY, WITH THE COVER, AND HERE'S THE COUNT, SHE COULD DO IT--NO, ALMOST, AS MISTY, SOMEHOW, ABLE TO GET THAT DAMN SHOULDER UP!! WHAT A MATCH!!!!  
  
TAZZ: Misty wants to get back some kind of title here. She has seen it elude her for some time now. What a big feather in her cap this will be if she was able to get this title here tonight--oh, what is she getting now?  
  
COLE: She's got that cheese grater, and Ashely doesn't even see it in her hand! Misty, with the CHEESE GRATER, AND THAT DAMN GRATER, WENT RIGHT INTO THE HEAD OF ASHELY, AND ASHELY, IS ON THE CANVAS AND OUT!!  
  
TAZZ: HER LIGHTS ARE GONE AFTER THAT ONE, COLE!!  
  
COLE: AND NOW MISTY, SETTING HER UP, DOING IT AS BEST SHE CAN AFTER SUCH A HELLATIOUS ASSULT TO HER BODY--DEVIL DROP, AND COULD THIS DO IT, MISTY, WITH THAT CHEESE GRATER, WANTING TO END THIS NOW, AND TAKING ASHELY'S HEAD--AND SLICING IT WITH THAT DAMN CHEESE GRATER, AND NOW MISTY, WITH THE COVER, CAN SHE WIN THE TITLE, TWO--SHE'S DONE IT!!  
  
TAZZ: WOW!!  
  
COLE: WHAT A HELL OF A MATCH THAT WAS?! BOTH OF THEM PUT OUT A HELL OF AN EFFORT, BUT IT IS MISTY, WHO IS THE NEW SEA CHAMPION!!  
  
CHIMEL: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, YOUR WINNER OF THE MATCH, AND NEEEEW, CWE SOUTH EAST ASIAN CHAMPION, MISTY!! [crowd boos]  
  
TAZZ: And I hate to say it, but Misty made me a believer tonight--oh hold up here.  
  
COLE: She isn't done right now. Misty, stomping away at Ashely Beryl. The match is over, and Misty, stomping the hell, out of Ashely.  
  
TAZZ: Adding insult to injury. She needs to be careful not to make the referee have to reverse the decision by doing something stupid here.  
  
COLE: Misty, getting Ashely--oh no!  
  
TAZZ: That cheese grater again. I don't know how many times a day she likes to use it, but she is using it for the third time tonight.  
  
COLE: And Ashely is the victim. Misty--WITH THAT CHEESE GRATER, HOLDING ASHELY'S HEAD IN PLACE, GRINDING AWAY AT THAT SKIN AND FLESH ON HER FOREHEAD!!  
  
TAZZ: MISTY IS SICK, DEMENTED, AND IT DOES NTO SURPRISE ME IN THE LEAST THAT SHE IS CAPABLE OF TAKING IT TO THIS EXTREME!! SOMEONE NEEDS TO STOP THIS BEFORE ASHELY ENDS UP WITH A CONCUSSION OR WORSE!!  
  
COLE: MISTY, NOT LETTING GO FOR ANYTHING IN THE WORLD!! WANTING FOR ASHELY TO--WAIT A MINUTE!!  
  
TAZZ: KIM POSSIBLE!! SHE IS HERE TONIGHT, AND LOOK AT THE LOOK ON MISTY'S FACE!! SHE IS SHOCKED!!  
  
COLE: ON MISTY'S FACE?! LOOK AT THAT DAMN LOOK ON KP'S FACE!! IT WAS HER THAT WAS VICTIMIZED BY MISTY LAST WEEK, AND THIS COULD BOIL DOWN AT ANY MOMENT!! AND THAT WAS THE ONLY THING THAT PULLED MISTY OFF OF ASHELY!! TO SEE THAT WOMAN, STANDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF HER, FUMING, IRATE, AT WHAT SHE DID TO HER, LAST THURSDAY, AND HERE TONIGHT, TO HER FRIEND, ASHELY!!  
  
TAZZ: THIS IS SCARY, COLE!! I'VE NEVER SEEN KP THAT ANGRY BEFORE!! Hell, I've never seen ANYONE in my LIFE that damn angry.  
  
COLE: MISTY HAS GOT TO BE IRATE, THAT SHE DIDN'T GET HER JOB DONE LAST THURSDAY, BECAUSE KP, IS STANDING, RIGHT IN FRONT OF HER, READY TO GO AFTER HER, AND HERE SHE--OHHH!! Misty, rolls out of the damn ring [the crowd boos relentlessly]. Is not scared to attack Kim from behind, but doesn't want any part of her when she is staring, right at her.  
  
TAZZ: More of smarts there by Misty. That anger in KP's eyes tell the story, and I don't think Misty is as stupid as to go up against a girl who is as ready to beat down on you, and is able to channel that anger, as KP is right now.  
  
COLE: More of a damn cowardly act by Misty in my eyes, Tazz--oh, hold on here!  
  
TAZZ: KP has some words for Misty here.  
  
KP: HEY, MISTY, YOU'RE SCARED OF ME, YOU CRAZY BITCH!! [crowd cheers]  
  
COLE: OHHH!!  
  
KP: LAST WEEK, YOU THOUGHT, YOU GOT RID OF ME!! YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD GET ME OUT OF THE CWE!! WELL, LOOK HERE!! I'M STILL HERE, YOU LITTLE beep-FACED PIECE OF beep!! [crowd is shoked, but cheering notherless]  
  
COLE: OHHH!!  
  
TAZZ: [chuckling] OHH MY GOD!!  
  
COLE: Oh, wait a minute, here. Misty's gonna answer her.  
  
MISTY: YOU'RE RUNNING YOUR MOUTH AGAIN, AND YET, YOU DON'T HAVE ANY CLUE WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!! YOU GOT A LUCKY BREAK LAST WEEK!! BUT WHY DON'T YOU TRY TO BEAT ME, AND SINCE YOUR FRIEND THOUGHT I WASN'T GOING TO GET HER TITLE BELT, I WILL LET YOU HAVE A SHOT AT THIS, AND EVEN MORE, I'LL LET YOU HAVE ANY TYPE OF MATCH YOU WANT TO HAVE AGAINST ME!! OH, AND IT'LL BE, AT A GOOD SPOT FOR YOU TO SHOW YOU'RE UGLY FACE!! COLUMBUS, OHIO, SUMMERSLAM!!  
  
COLE: WOAH!! Misty, doing the same thing that Ashely did last week. And look what happened.  
  
TAZZ: Misty DEFNINTLY doesn't want KP in the CWE, and she'll stop at nothing to do that.  
  
KP: Misty, I'll take you up on that, but you say, ANY type of match? [Misty shouts a 'yes' without the mic in her face]. Well then, let's see? You like hardcore, right? Well then, you might just feel at home, with what I had in mind, when you asked me that question.  
  
COLE: Wait a minute.  
  
TAZZ: What's going through that head, Cole?  
  
KP: You see, I've been doing a little research into types of matches during that training, and one match interested me. One of the most brutal, more dangerous types of hardcore matches EVER in the WORLD!! Everything was on the line. And I liked how it sounded, so I'll do you a little favor. Any type of match, Misty? Then, at Summerslam, let's make this thing, a--JAPANESE DEATH MATCH!! [Crowd is shocked to extremes at that announcement].  
  
TAZZ: OH MY GOD, COLE!! YOU KNOW WHAT THOSE THINGS ARE LIKE?!!  
  
COLE: YOU'VE GOTTA BE JOKING!!! SHE DOES NOT WANT THAT DAMN MATCH!!  
  
KP: COME ON, MISTY!! YOU AND ME, THAT SEA TITLE MATCH, JAPANESE DEATH MATCH!! YOU ASKED ME, AND I'M ANSWERING!! YOU WANT IT, OR NOT?!  
  
COLE: If Misty says yes to this, this is going to be one--!  
  
MISTY: To that, I only got one thing to say, and that would be, umm---ALL RIGHT, YOU'RE ON!! [crowd cheers enormously]  
  
COLE: OH MY GOD!!  
  
TAZZ: YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS, DO YOU?!!  
  
COLE: AT SUMMERSLAM, COLUMBUS OHIO, SEA TITLE ON THE LINE!! JAPANESE DEATH MATCH!! MISTY VERSUS KIM POSSIBLE!! TWO GIRLS WHO JUST PLAIN HATE EACH OTHER!!  
  
TAZZ: AND THAT IS THE MOST DANGEROUS MATCH I KNOW OF, COLE!!  
  
COLE: WHAT THE HELL ELSE IS GOING TO HAPPEN HERE TONIGHT?!!  
  
They go to a commercial break, then come back.  
  
[start wrestling debut promo]  
  
BG VOICE: ARE YOU READY?!  
  
Shots of Dominique kneeking on both knees and with a bad-ass look on her face.  
  
BG: THE REVOLUTION HAS BEGUN!!  
  
Dominique standing up, back facing the camera, left arm fully extended in a diagonal direction down to the ground.  
  
BG: SHE IS GUNNING...FOR YOU!!  
  
From the position, she turns her head towards the camera, tips her hat, then whips around, her brown trench coat flutteres in the wind like a superhero's cape.  
  
BG: DOMINIQUE!! YOU CAN HAVE HER....OR DIE TRYING!!  
  
Fade to black, with words coming on reading "DOMINIQUE, COMING NEXT WEEK, TO SMACK DOWN!!"  
  
[end promo]  
  
TAZZ: Oh my God, she is BEAUTIFUL, Cole. And Dominique, is coming to Smack Down next Thursday from the Richmond Coliseum in Richmond, Virginia.  
  
COLE: Certainly a talented athlete. We've heard alot about her, and if you think that is something, listen to this, Tazz. Metallica is the artist of St. Anger, the Summerslam Theme Song, off of the St. Anger CD, and Tazz, this one ROCKS!!  
  
TAZZ: No doubt this one does. Off the shelf right there, Cole, and if you think that is something, check out what has just been SIGNED now as matches for Summerslam.  
  
COLE: Two matches are already signed. First, [the Summerslam match screen graphics with the avitars start up (same as what the WWE is using for theirs) with the Metallica "St. Anger" song in the BG playing] earlier tonight, the CWE Intercontinental Title Match was signed. Cassidy Strife, who SCHOOLED Jedite in round one of their debacle, will have a second outing at Summerslam, but this time, the IC Title, is at stake.  
  
TAZZ: Defnintly, Cassidy was sick of hearing Jedite's claim that men should only hold the key titles in the CWE. He's going to get a chance at Summerslam, his first chance at a major title, but Cole, that isn't all that is signed. What about what we just heard a few moments ago?  
  
COLE: It is official. The Japanese Death Match for the South East Asian Title. Misty, who just won that damn title off of Ashely Beryl, is going to be set to go one on one, with the red-haired bombshell, Kim Possible.  
  
TAZZ: OHH my GOD, Cole. You want to talk about Hardcore?! KP just pulled out the most dangerous match of it's KIND. Bombs under the ring, barbed wire replacing the ring ropes, everything but the kitchen sink being scattered all over the ring, and God knows what else they can do to the inside and out of the ring. And the worst thing of all, ANYTHING GOES!!   
  
COLE: No disqualifications or countouts, pinfalls count anywhere. Only two matches of this kind have ever been made in the CWE, and if the match with Misty and Ashely a few moments ago was any indication of how this one at Summerslam will go, this will so nothing short of groutesque, and brutal.  
  
TAZZ: If you're weak at heart, then watching that kind of match will kill your psyche.  
  
COLE: That is all on August 24th, only on Pay-Per-View, but Tazz, we're not done here tonight. We still have the CWE Championship to decide, coming up next, and then, the number one contendership, Triple Threat Match, winner to GO to Summerslam for a shot at that CWE Title.  
  
Go back to ringside, where Goku's music comes on, and he comes out to a sea of boos from the crowd.  
  
CHIMEL: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE FOLLOWING NO DISQUALIFICATION CONTEST, SCHEDUALED FOR ONE FALL, IS FOR THE CWE CHAMPIONSHIP!! INTRODUCING FIRST, THE CHALLENGER, FROM TOKYO, JAPAN, WEIGHING IN AT 325 POUNDS, GOKU!!  
  
COLE: This match was made earlier tonight by Mr. McMahon, as a punishment for Talpa for putting McMahon through the Dark Demon Drop, and we heard that earlier tonight, Goku had been signed to Smack Down from the RAW Brand, and Jessie wasn't happy with what Goku had to say about Jessie afterwards.  
  
TAZZ: Jessie was furious, and she tried to lay Goku out, but Mr. McMahon, with that cheap shot to the back with that chair, and that was when Talpa came in and did the Triple D on the boss, and in result, we get this match.  
  
COLE: Remember, the CWE Championship is on the line in this one.  
  
BG: WOO/HAHA/ATTEN-SHUN/REMIX/REMIX/REMIX/REMIX/RE-MIXMIXMIXMIXMIXMIX-X-X-X-X/REMIX/REMIX/MIX/MIX/MIX/MIX/So I'm outside of da club and you think I'm a puuuuuuuunk/So I go to my handy steel chair that's off in the truuuuuuuunk/I told that nobody/I ain't never scared (eastside!)/I ain't never scared (westside!)  
  
CHIMEL: AND HIS OPPONENT, WEIGHING 403 POUNDS, THE CWE CHAMPION, TALPA!!  
  
COLE: AND HERE COMES THE DARK DEMON EXTREME, AND HE IS IN THIS PREDICAMENT BECAUSE VINCE MCMAHON THOUGHT THAT THIS WAS GOING TO BE HIS PUNISHMENT, AND HERE WE GO!! TALPA, GOING TO WORK ON GOKU, AND TO THE ROPES, MISSING WITH THE CLOTHESLINE, AND GOKU, trying to lift Talpa for the POWERSLAM, AND DOES JUST THAT, AND A QUICK COVER, AND ONLY A ONE COUNT, as Talpa, quickly able to get out of that one.  
  
TAZZ: Goku, wants to get back to the top of the game, and may be able to--oh no!  
  
COLE: What in the hell is Mr. McMahon doing out here? He has no business being out here.  
  
TAZZ: It's a no disqualification match, Cole. And he's the boss. He can do whatever the hell he wants to.  
  
COLE: Talpa, paying no attention, as well he shouldn't be, as he sets up Goku, a scoop and a slam, and to the far side, BIG LEG DROP, and now a cover of his own, two, and a kickout, after two. Mr. McMahon on the outside there, obviously wanting to watch this one from up close, but I don't think that's the only reason why he's OUT HERE, TALPA, WITH THAT BIG VERTICAL--SUPLEX, AND BACK DOWN, GOES GOKU!!  
  
TAZZ: Letting that blood flow to the head before dropping him to the mat, great stragety.  
  
COLE: And now Talpa, looking dead at Mr. McMahon, telling him that this could be McMahon, Goku might be, if he crosses him again, and now Talpa, looking to end this one quickly--oh, WAIT A MINUTE!!  
  
TAZZ: MCMAHON WASN'T TOO HAPPY, HE'S WITH THAT STEEL CHAIR, OH MY GOD!!  
  
COLE: MCMAHON, USING THAT STEEL CHAIR ON TALPA--UH OH!!  
  
TAZZ: Talpa isn't happy. That chair shot to the back never even fazed him, and McMahon is stuck between a rock and a hard place--HERE WE GO!!  
  
COLE: AND TALPA, CHOKING THE LIVING HELL OUT OF MCMAHON!! TALPA, HAS HAD ENOUGH OF MCMAHON'S ANTICS TONIGHT!!   
  
TAZZ: But his mind isn't focused on the title match right now, and here comeS GOKU!!  
  
COLE: GOKU, WITH A LOW BLOW TO TALPA, AND THE BIG MAN, THE CHAMPION, IS DOWN!!  
  
TAZZ: This thing is now broken down, Cole. This is now a two on one assult, and no disqualification.  
  
COLE: Yeah, McMahon set this damn thing up. He knew that Goku couldn't win the title off of Talpa by himself. And Goku, is just mere moments away, from taking that damn CWE Championship, away from the Dark Demon Extreme, Talpa. Having to battle two men at once, and now Talpa, in a world of trouble here, Goku, sending Talpa to the far side, and a big boot BUT TALPA, MOVED OUT OF THE WAY, TALPA, ROLLS UP GOKU, WE COULD HAVE AN UPSET--BUT MCMAHON, WITH THAT DAMN NUMBERS GAME, with that steel chair to the head of Talpa, and Talpa, could be, OUT!!  
  
TAZZ: This is nothing more than a full, head-on assult by Talpa.  
  
COLE: Nothing more than a damn screw job here, and the worst part of this is, Talpa doesn't have anyone in his corner. Alan and Ann both aren't here tonight, Jessie is getting ready for that damn Triple Threat match coming up in just a few moments, Ashely Beryl is nursing that damn wound that Misty implanted on her head with that damn cheese grater earlier on, Melissa is also gearing up for the number one contenders match in a few moments. Who else is there for Talpa to have in his corner?  
  
TAZZ: Whoever he may have, better get out here, because this numbers game is creeping up to him.  
  
COLE: Talpa, being set up on the top turnbuckle, and if Goku hits this superplex, this is all over. You have to wonder if Goku can get him up and over to do this, Tazz.  
  
TAZZ: I don't think Goku won't be able to pull this off, Cole. The only thing is, can Talpa retaliate before it's too late?  
  
COLE: Goku, going for the superplex, BUT TALPA, BLOCKING IT!! TALPA, IS TRYING DESPERATLY, TO BATTLE BACK, SHOTS TO THE MIDSECTION, TALPA, PUSHING GOKU OFF THE TURNBUCKLE, AND NOW TALPA, GOING--WAIT A MINUTE!!  
  
TAZZ: OH MY GOD, COLE!! TALPA'S GOING TO THE TOP ROPE!! NOT IN MY LIFE HAVE I EVER SEE A MAN THAT BIG BE UP THERE LIKE THAT!!  
  
COLE: TALPA, IS HE--OH, COME ON!! MR. MCMAHON, PUSHING TALPA OFF THE DAMN TURNBUCKLE, AND something tells me, that Talpa's reign as the CWE Champion, are just about over.  
  
TAZZ: His days are numbered, and this is the last day, if Mr. McMahon has anything to say about it--BUT HOLD ON!!  
  
COLE: HE IS HERE!! DARKPOWER, AND HE IS OUT HERE, MCMAHON, IS RUNNING FOR HIS DAMN LIFE!! DP AND MCMAHON, BOTH HAVE A HISTORICAL PAST IN THE CWE, AND--UH OH!!  
  
TAZZ: The REAL boss of this company, letting McMahon know who runs the show here---OHHH!!  
  
COLE: MR MCMAHON, BEING DROPPED ONTO THAT STEEL BARRICADE, AND NOW DP, THE CEO OF THIS DAMN COMPANY, GOING TO WORK ON MCMAHON--WAIT A MINUTE!! THAT'S THE BIG SHOW!!   
  
TAZZ: Where in the hell did he come from?  
  
COLE: THE BIG SHOW, OUT OF NOWHERE, THE 500 POUND GIANT, JUST STEAMROLLED THE OWNER OF THIS DAMN COMPANY, AND NOW MCMAHON, ANGRY, IRATE, THREE ON TWO NOW!! TALPA HAD A RAY OF LIGHT IN DARKPOWER BEING OUT HERE TO TAKE MCMAHON OUT OF THE EQUASION, BUT THIS DAMN BIG SHOW, ALL 500 POUNDS, ROLLED RIGHT THROUGH DP!!  
  
TAZZ: GOKU IS BACK UP, TOO!! AND LOOK AT THIS!!  
  
COLE: GOKU IS LOOKING TO END THIS NOW, BIG SHOW IS IN THE RING, AND--OH NO!!  
  
TAZZ: BIG SHOW HAS THE 400 POUNDER, GOING FOR THE -RIDE-!!  
  
COLE: CHOKESLAM!! THAT DAMN CHOKESLAM ON TALPA BY THE BIG SHOW, AND NOW GOKU, SETTING TALPA UP, AND--DRAGONBOMB!! FOR GOD SAKES, GOKU HAS GOTTEN THE HELP OF MCMAHON AND THE BIG SHOW, AND NOW THE COVER, REFREE'S GOT NO CHOICE BUT TO MAKE THE COUNT, TWO, AND GOKU, IS THE NEW CWE CHAMPION, AND TALPA, HAS BEEN SCREWED!!  
  
CHIMEL: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, YOUR WINNER OF THE MATCH, AND NEEEEW, CWE CHAMPION, GOKU!!  
  
TAZZ: MR MCMAHON HAD THIS ALL PLANNED OUT FROM THE START!! GOKU WOULD BE THE NEW CHAMPION, NO MATTER WHAT, AND MCMAHON HAD IT HAPPEN  
  
COLE: A DAMN SCREW JOB BY THE CO-BOSS, MR MCMAHON, AND HE EVEN ENLISTED THE BIG SHOW'S SERVICES, JUST IN CASE SOMEONE TRIED TO HELP TALPA!!  
  
TAZZ: THE OWNER OF THIS--OH NO!!  
  
COLE: DP, WITH THAT STEEL CHAIR THAT MCMAHON USED EARLIER, ON THE BACK OF THE BOSS, AND NOW DP, CLEANING HOUSE!! THE REAL OWNER, DP, GOING TO---OH NO!!  
  
TAZZ: The Big Show, caught him, and now he's going for the ride, CHOKESLAM!!  
  
COLE: THE BIG SHOW, WITH THE OWNER, AND A HELLATIOUS CHOKE SLAM!! WHAT A DAMN CROCK THIS IS!! GOKU DIDN'T WIN THE TITLE BY HIMSELF!! HE NEEDED TWO GUYS TO HELP HIM!! TONIGHT, TALPA, HAS JUST, BEEN, SCREWED!!  
  
They go to a commercial break, and then come back.  
  
Switch to the back, where Talpa is looking, frantically, for Mr McMahon.  
  
TALPA: MCMAHON!!! [pushing a door down] I'M COMING FOR YOU!!! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!! SHOW YOURSELF NOW, ASSHOLE!! [he kicks another door, looking all over for McMahon]. COME OUT HERE AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN, BITCH!! [he is fuming in anger as he goes off camera, looking for McMahon].  
  
Switch back to ringside, in which Naraku's music comes on, and out he comes, to an array of boos.  
  
CHIMEL: THE FOLLOWING CONTEST IS A TRIPLE THREAT MATCH FOR THE NUMBER ONE CONTENSIONSHIP AT SUMMERSLAM FOR THE CWE CHAMPIONSHIP, AND IS SCHEDUALED FOR ONE FALL!! INTRODUCING FIRST, FROM PARTS UNKNOWN, WEIGHING IN AT 386 POUNDS, NARAKU!!  
  
TAZZ: Well, Sprite Remix presents CWE Summerslam, live from the National City Arena in Columbus, Ohio, Sunday, August 24th, exclusivley on Pay Per View. Sprite Remix, Sprite with tropical flavors and a satifying taste, it's the way a remix SHOULD be.  
  
COLE: And one of the three people set for this match, could be the new CWE Champion come Summerslam, they will go against GOKU for the title now, after that damn screw job by Mr McMahon. He had the Big Show out here, as well, and he chokeslamed the owner of this company, and we understand that he suffered a mild concussion from that chokeslam, and he is recieving medical attention right now, but Tazz, that was a heinous three on two assult by Mr McMahon, and he made damn sure that Talpa wasn't going to leave Greensboro tonight, with that title.  
  
TAZZ: What a hell of a night this has been, Cole. I could not believe that Goku and Mr McMahon would be on the same page, but they are, and if that happens at Summerslam, he could retain that title.  
  
COLE: We are set for the Triple Threat Match. It is going to be Naraku, Melissa Beryl, and Jessie Malor, the winner to meet Goku, August 24th at Summerslam, in which we already got a hell of an anouncement earlier on of a Japanese Death Match for the South East Asian title. What else can happen here tonight?  
  
TAZZ: Oh, don't you start with asking that question, Cole. You know what happens whenever you ask that question.  
  
BG: And I wanna take you down/But your soul cannot be found/It doesn't matter much you see/Cause your disease is killing me/And you know its only right/Cause it feels like paradise/I know nothing is for free/Cause your disease is killing me.  
  
CHIMEL: AND HIS OPPONENT, SHE IS FROM THE DARK KINGDOM, SHE WEIGHS IN AT 274 POUNDS, SHE IS THE MUTHA QUEEN, MELISSA BERYL!!  
  
COLE: And this crowd, is on their feet for the Mutha Queen, and Tazz, these two hate each other as much as they could, and as much as they hate each other, they wil also have to worry about a third person.  
  
TAZZ: No doubt, they will be worried about the one thrown into the middle of all this, Jessie, who has been wanting her shot at the CWE Title since she came back to the CWE off if that eight month rib injury and surgry, and Cole, I am worried about their health and welfare, because you know what Jessie was like at the top of this program. Is that still fresh in her mind.  
  
COLE: Obviously, Goku, trying to get into the head of Jessie, and Jess, just about SNAPPED on Goku, and if she were to win this match, that would prove to be, a monumental matchup, and what if Melissa wins.   
  
TAZZ: Goku and Melissa have had their battles together, and Melissa could become a FIVE time CWE Champion.  
  
COLE: But they will need to make sure both of the other two are no longer a factor. Remember, the first person to pin either one of the two opponents in this kind of contest will be the winner. You do not have to be pinned, to lose in a Triple Threat Match.  
  
BG: PREPARE FOR TROUBLE...MAKE IT DOUBLE!!....How can you see into my eyes like open doors? Leading you down into my core! Where I've become so numb. [Jessie's arms go up and the pyros go off] (Wake me up) Wake me up inside. (I can't wake up) Wake me up inside. (Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark.  
  
She goes to the ring with many cheers coming from the crowd.  
  
CHIMEL: AND THEIR OPPONENT, FROM WHEELING, WEST VIRGINIA, SHE WEIGHS IN AT 264 POUNDS, SHE IS THE SHINING LIGHT, JESSIE MALOR!!  
  
COLE: THESE FANS, ON THEIR FEET FOR THE SHINING LIGHT!! JESSIE MALOR, WHO JUST A FEW WEEKS AGO, CAME BACK FROM A SEVERE RIB INJURY THAT SHELVED HER FOR EIGHT LONG MONTHS, AND SHE COULD WALK OUT OF HERE, THE NUMBER ONE CONTENDER, IF SHE CAN GET THROUGH THESE TWO HERE TONIGHT!! AND HERE WE GO!! THIS MATCHUP, IS INDERWAY, AS BOTH JESSIE AND MELISSA, TEAMING UP ON NARAKU, into the corner, as both Melissa and Jessie, teaming up on Naraku, perfectly legal in this matchup, but remember, it is every man, and woman, for themself, Tazz.  
  
TAZZ: No doubt, a tricky match. You always have to keep an eye out on the third person there. No matter what, you think you can win by pinning a person, and try, but that third man or woman, is a key factor in this match.  
  
COLE: Naraku, being whipped to the far side by both Jessie and Melissa, and vaulting FACEBUSTER ON NARAKU!! So far, this has been a two on one against Naraku--BUT NOT ANYMORE, JESSIE, WITH THE SIDE RUSSIAN LEG SWEEP ON MELISSA!!   
  
TAZZ: No friends in this one, Cole. All three of them want that title, and they know that the first person to score a pinfall, is going to Summerslam.  
  
COLE: Jessie, working on Melissa, to the far side, leap frog by Jessie, and a hip toss, no, blocked by Melissa, and WITH A STRONG CLOTHESLINE BY MELISSA ON THE SHINING LIGHT, and now Melissa, having the upper hand--BUT NARAKU, JUST OVER-POWERING MELISSA, GOING DOWN FROM THAT JACKHAMMER!! THIS COULD BE OVER IN A HURRY, TWO, AND JESSIE, SAVES MELISSA!!  
  
TAZZ: That is EXACTLY what I am talking about. That third individual. You don't have to be pinned to lose this match, and that makes all the difference. Jessie did not do that because of any friendship. She did it because if Naraku were to score that pinfall, Jess would lose that chance, as well.  
  
COLE: These are tough to call, as well, as Naraku, continuing to pound on Melissa, to the corner, shots to the jaw of Melissa, but hre comeS JESSIE, WITH A FULL HEAD OF STEAM, SPLASHING BOTH NARAKU AND MELISSA IN THE TURNBUCKLE, AND IT WAS MELISSA, THAT FELT THE FULL FORCE OF THAT, AS JESSIE AND Naraku, now, trading blows.  
  
TAZZ: Jessie did a good move there by getting Melissa out of the equasion, but she will have to hurry with Naraku, because the more time she takes to take him down and attempt a pinfall, the more time for Melissa to recover, and she will be right back in it.  
  
COLE: And remember that Naraku cannot afford to be in that double team that he was in earlier on, as Jessie, going to the near side, and Naraku, TRYING FOR THAT OVERKILL, THE BEAR HUG SUPLEX THAT HE USES, THAT IS WHAT HE'S CALLING IT, BUT JESSIE, BATTLING BACK, AND DDT!! JESSIE, getting out of that Bear Hug, in a hurry.  
  
TAZZ: Very good move by Jessie to try to break free of the possible Overkill, and instead reverse it to a DDT. I'm surprised that Jessie didn't try for the pinfall there.  
  
COLE: And Jessie now, continuing to stomp away at NARAKU, BUT MELISSA, FROM BEHIND WITH THAT INVERTED DDT, AND NOW A COVER, TWO, AND A KICKOUT!! Naraku was going to make the save, but didn't need to, as Jessie, able to get out of that, at the count of two.  
  
TAZZ: Melissa, a nice stregety, get them when they are not looking, proving that when it comes to this type of match, you need to act on any type of advantage that you possibly can. You need to take advantage of every single mistake.  
  
COLE: Melissa, working on Naraku, as Jessie, getting back up, and now Jessie--uh oh!  
  
TAZZ: A meeting of the TWO MINDS, ALTHOUGH I DON'T THINK THAT WAS THE WAY THEY WANTED TO MEET!!  
  
COLE: JESSIE, WITH THAT COLISSION OF THE HEADS OF NARAKU AND MELISSA!! And now Jessie, to Melissa, knowing that she is an extremly crafty veteran in the ring, and is extremly dangerous, to the near side, and now SHOULDER BREAKER, BY JESSIE, AND LOOK AT THIS!!  
  
TAZZ: THAT POWER!!  
  
COLE: AND AGAIN, WITH THAT SHOULDER BREAKER, AND NOW HERE THE COVER, TWO, AND NARAKU, makes the save.  
  
TAZZ: That's how she fools you. A false sense of security. She looks less powerful than she really is. Again, I've been in the ring before with her, and she is NOT one to be taken lightly. If you let yourself think that she isn't a true contender in that ring, then you will lose to her every single time you try to beat her.  
  
COLE: Jessie, now, with Melissa, to the ropes, missing with the clothesline, and JESSIE, AGAIN, WITH MELISSA, BERYL TRYING FOR THE HIGH CROSS BODY, BUT DIDN'T GET IT DONE, AND LOOK AT THIS!! [she suddenly does a tilt-a-whirl into a powerslam from that caught cross body]  
  
TAZZ: WOW!! A very effective move by Jessie. From that slam set up, does a tilt-a-whirl, turned it into a huge powerslam, taking out that BACK!!   
  
COLE: NARAKU, MAKING JESSIE PAY WITH THAT HUGE CLOTHESLINE THAT TOOK JESSIE OUT, AND NOW NARAKU, spilling Jess, to the outside.  
  
TAZZ: Very smart move by Naraku, eliminating Jessie out of the equasion--OH, LOOK OUT!!  
  
COLE: MELISSA, WITH THAT DROP KICK, SENDING NARAKU OUT OF THE RING!!  
  
TAZZ: MELISSA, MAKING DAMN SURE THAT NARAKU DIDN'T GET THAT ADVATNTAGE, I don't know if that was a good move. She could've taken advantage of the fallen Jessie, but here she goes to the outside.  
  
COLE: And this thing as just broken down here Melissa and Naraku, fighting it out on the OUTSIDE, WITH MELISSA, TAKING NARAKU'S SKULL AND BASHING IT INTO THE STEEL BARRICADE, AND LOOK AT JESSIE!!  
  
TAZZ: OH no, Cole, We saw her do this a few weeks ago, where she went up top and taking out Triple H. She knows how yto fly.  
  
COLE: Jessie, stalking, waiting for her target, whoever of the two it may BE, SPINNING HEEL KICK ON BOTH MELISSA AND NARAKU, ALL THE WAY TO THE OUTSIDE, BUT TAZZ, IT LOOKS AS IF HER SHOULDER, CAUGHT THE STEEL BARRICADE, COMING DOWN!!  
  
TAZZ: Jessie's shoulder bounced off that steel barricade seperating the crowd from the ring, and you can see Jessie, favoring that right shoulder. She did connect on that spinning heel kick, but she paid the price for it, as her shoulder might have caught the edge of the barricade.  
  
COLE: Meanwhile, Melissa, struggling to get back up. Naraku, in a world of trouble. Who will go on to Summerslam the numer one contender. This match continues, NEXT!!  
  
They go to their final commercial break, then come back.  
  
COLE: Welcome back to Smack Down, number one contendership at Summerslam for the CWE Championship, in the balance in this Triple Threat match, and Jessie, braving that shoulder that she injured right before the break, that spinning HEEL KICK, NARAKU, JUST DRIVING BERYL'S HEAD INTO THE DAMN STEEL RING POST, LAUNCHING HER ABOUT FIVE FEET IN THE AIR, HER HEAD MEETING THAT STEEL!!  
  
TAZZ: Melissa, not the type of air she wanted to catch.  
  
COLE: Oh, look at this. Jessie, stalking Naraku, his back turned to the Shining Light.  
  
TAZZ: Do not turn your back on this girl, even for a second. She is lethal.  
  
COLE: Naraku, turns around, kick to the midsection--DEATH VALLEY DRIVER!!  
  
TAZZ: HOW IN THE HELL?!  
  
COLE: COVER, WE HAVE TWO, and Melissa, makes the save.  
  
TAZZ: I don't know how in the hell Jessie was able to even get Naraku up like that, with ease for that Death Valley Driver. He's twice her size, and she picked him up like he was a FEATHER!!  
  
COLE: AND MELISSA, WITH THAT DOUBLE ARM DDT ON JESSIE!! This could be all, one, two, and Naraku saves the match.  
  
TAZZ: This is a tricky type of match, like I said before, you always have to make sure that third part of the equasion is taken out. You cannot pin anyone if that third person is still in the ring, because, even when they seem down and out, they come back to keep you--OHH MY GOD!!  
  
COLE: JESSIE, TO THE TOP AGAIN!! WHAT THE HELL IS SHE GOING TO DO NOW?!  
  
TAZZ: THIS GIRL'S AMAZING, COLE!!  
  
COLE: POSSIBLY--WAIT A MINUTE!!  
  
TAZZ: GOKU AGAIN!!  
  
COLE: JESSIE GOT SHOVED OFF THE DAMN TURNBUCKLE BY GOKU!! WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING EVEN OUT HERE?! HE ALREADY GOT THAT DAMN CWE CHAMPIONSHIP BY MR MCMAHON'S HELP, SCREWING TALPA, AND HE'S OUT HERE AGAIN, POSSIBLY TO SCREW JESSIE OUT OF THE TITLE SHOT!!  
  
TAZZ: MELISSA DIDN'T LIKE WHAT SHE SAW, AND SHE'S OUT THERE!!  
  
COLE: MELISSA AND GOKU, FIGHTING ON THE OUTSIDE!! Meanwhile, Naraku could steal this thing.  
  
TAZZ: MELISSA IS TOO BUSY WITH GOKU!! THIS MAY TURN INTO AN EASY WIN IF NARAKU---UH OH!!  
  
COLE: JESSIE JUST SHOT UP, AND SHOTS TO THE RIBS BY HER QUICK FEET!! MARTIAL ARTS BACKGROUND PAYING OFF NOW, AND TO THE FAR SIDE, CATCHES NARAKU, FALLAWAY SLAM, AND NOW ONCE AGAIN, TO THE FAR SIDE, OFF THE ROPES--NOTHERN LIGHTS SUPLEX!! TO THE NEAR SIDE GOES JESSIE--LOOK AT THIS!! FLYING, THROUGH THE MIDDLE ROPE TO THE OUTSIDE, CATCHING BOTH GOKU AND MELISSA, ONTO THE CONCRETE FLOOR!!  
  
TAZZ: JESSIE CAN FEEL IT NOW!!  
  
COLE: JESSIE, BACK INTO THE RING, NARAKU IS STRUGGLING TO GET BACK TO HIS FEET--UH OH!!  
  
TAZZ: THOSE FINGERS, POINTING TO THE SIDES OF THE RING, SHE COULD BE CALLING FOR IT--YES!!  
  
COLE: SHINING FLIP, SIGNLING THAT THE END IS NEAR FOR NARAKU!!  
  
TAZZ: THIS WILL BE A CHALLENGE FOR HER!! SHE GIVES UP CLOSE TO 100 POUNDS TO NARAKU, BUT WE'VE SEEN MANY PEOPLE BECOME VICTIMS OF THIS MOVE!!  
  
COLE: NARAKU, TO THE FAR SIDE, WE'LL FIND OUT RIGHT NOW, LEAP FROG, ON HER BACK FROM IT, NEAR SIDE, AND UP, ANDTHERE IT IS!!  
  
TAZZ: THAT IS SOMETHING EVEN I HAVE TROUBLE FIGURING OUT HOW SHE DOES!!  
  
COLE: JESSIE, WITH THE SHINING FLIP, AND BACK OVER GOES NARAKU!! AND NOW JESSIE, STALKING, AWAITING, WANTING FOR NARAKU TO GET BACK UP, GOKU AND MELISSA ARE TOO BUSY WITH EACH OTHER, THEY ARE TRYING TO GET BACK UP!1 REMEMBER, A TRIPLE THREAT MATCH THIS IS, AND JESSIE, HAS TAKEN MELISSA OUT OF THE DAMN EQUASION, CAN SHE GET IT IN TIME---BLINDING LIGHT!!  
  
TAZZ: NARAKU'S OUT COLD!!  
  
COLE: THE BLINDING LIGHT ON NARAKU, AND JESSIE, WITH THE COVER, MELISSA TRYING TO GET BACK INTO THE RING, TWO--AND SHE'S DONE IT!! MELISSA GOT THERE TOO LATE!! JESSIE, HAS WON THIS DAMN MATCH!!  
  
CHIMEL: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, YOUR WINNER OF THE MATCH, JESSIE, MALOR!!  
  
TAZZ: LESS FLASHIER MOVES, BUT BOTTOM LINE IS, IT GOT THE JOB DONE, AND JESSIE, IS GOING TO SUMMERSLAM!!  
  
COLE: SHE WILL TRY IT ONE MORE TIME AT SUMMERSLAM!! JESSIE VERSUS--UH OH, TAZZ!! I JUST REALIZED THIS!! THAT MEANS IT'S GOING TO BE GOKU VERSUS JESSIE FOR THAT DAMN CWE CHAMPIONSHIP AT SUMMERSLAM!!  
  
TAZZ: Oh my God, Cole, you're right on that. This one has been heating up since Vengeance, and now they are going to be meeting each other at Summerslam.   
  
COLE: And it really heated up earlier tonight, and Jessie, saying to Goku that the title is going to be her's, and Goku, cannot believe this. I don't think that he was wanting to face the Shining Light at Summerslam.  
  
TAZZ: NO DOUBT THIS WASN'T WHAT GOKU WAS PLANNING ON DOING AT SUMMERSLAM!! A WOMAN WHO IS DETERMINED TO WIN THAT STRAP THAT TALPA GOT SCREWED OUT OF--WAIT A SEC, COLE, LOOK AT WHO'S IN THE RING!!  
  
COLE: VINCE MCMAHON, ONCE AGAIN, WITH THE STEEL CHAIR, TO THE BACK OF JESSIE!! HAVEN'T WE SEEN ENOUGH OF HIM FOR ONE DAMN NIGHT?!   
  
TAZZ: Doesn't seem--uh oh!  
  
COLE: Jessie, not fazed by it. Mr McMahon, trying to take out Jessie, and now Jess, making McMahon cower back. McMahon, tried to do what he did to her earlier tonight, but it didn't work this time, and NOW JESSIE, GOING TO WORK ON MR MCMAHON!!   
  
TAZZ: MCMAHON WENT TO THE WELL ONE TOO MANY TIMES TONIGHT, AND NOW JESSIE IS GOING TO MAKE HIM PAY FOR IT!!  
  
COLE: JESSIE, GRABBING THAT STEEL -CHAIR-!! TO THE SKULL OF THE BOSS!!  
  
TAZZ: BUT LOOK WHO'S BEHIND HER, COLE!!  
  
COLE: GOKU, LYING IN WAIT!! TURN AROUND, JESSIE!!  
  
TAZZ: JESS IS NOT GOING TO LIKE--OH HERE WE GO!!  
  
COLE: GOKU, TRIED TO GO FOR THE DRAGONBOMB ON JESSIE, BUT MISSED, JESSIE TO THE FAR SIDE, CHAIR IN HAND, MAKING GOKU CATCH IT IN THE AIR--SPINNING HEEL KICK ON GOKU, MAKING THAT CHAIR HIT HIS HEAD ALONG THE WAY, AND JESSIE, IS, PSYCHED!! [Jessie's music plays]  
  
TAZZ: WILL WE SEE THIS AT SUMMERSLAM?!  
  
COLE: IF WE DO, JESSIE COULD FINALLY BECOME THE CWE CHAMPION, HER LIFELONG DREAM, SHE GOT HER DREAM ALMOST CRUSHED AT SURVIVOR SERIES DUE TO THAT DAMN RIB INJURY EIGHT MONTHS AGO, BUT NOW, SHE HAS ANOTHER CHANCE!! WE ALREADY HAVE A JAPANESE DEATH MATCH SET FOR SUMMERSLAM, MISTY AND KIM POSSIBLE FOR THE SOUTH EAST ASIAN TITLE, WHICH WILL BE FUELED ENTIRELY ON HATRED BETWEEN THOSE TWO, AND NOW WE HAVE JESSIE AND GOKU, FOR THE CWE CHAMPIONSHIP TITLE, AT SUMMERSLAM!! COULD HISTORY BE MADE?! THE ROAD TO SUMMERSLAM IS JUST GETTING STARTED, AND ALREADY, WE ARE GOING TO BE IN FOR A HELL OF A RIDE!! [copyright logo comes on screen] SEE YOU AT RICHMOND NEXT WEEK, GOOD NIGHT, FROM GREENSBORO!!  
  
TAZZ: OH, MY, -GOD-!!  
  
They go off the air.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
CWE. Entertainment  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
I am now taking orders for Summerslam. This is going to be possibly the most worked-on PPV that the CWE has ever done, and I am counting on you people to make this work pay off in dividends. The stars of RAW and SMACK DOWN, both brands will be featured at Summerslam, and so far, this is looking like it's going to be a good one, as JAG is working on some good matches to be booked for the RAW half of the PPV. Please send orders (Free-Per-View for the CWE Summerslam. I only call them PAY-PER-VIEWS because that is what the WWE refers to them as. No money is needed to get mine) to me, darkpowrjd@aol.com, or subscribe to the Yahoo Group, "cwfpayperview" (all one word) at http://groups.yahoo.com . See you next week, and I am hoping for this one to be GOOD!! 


	14. 7 31 2003

CWE SMACK DOWN (7.31.2003)  
  
WRITER AND OWNER: darkpower (darkpowrjd@aol.com)  
  
RATING: TV-14 DSVL  
  
DISCLAIMER: None of the characters are mine (besides my original characters), but the stories are all mine.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
RINGSIDE ANNOUNCERS  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Michael Cole  
  
Tazz  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
BACKSTAGE  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Josh Matthews  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
VENUE: Kiel Center in St. Louis, Louisiana  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
ATTITUDE....ENTERTAINMENT....CWE!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
[start flashback of Vengeance with the dramatic music]  
  
COLE: Naraku, sets Beryl up, and INTO THE TEXAS CLOVERLEAF, AND LOOK AT THE PRESSURE THAT IS ON HER BACK RIGHT NOW!!  
  
...TAZZ: IF ASHELY IS WATCHING THIS WITH WHOEVER IT MAY BE, HER AND THOSE PEOPLE HAVE GOT TO BE ON THE EDGE OF THEIR SEATS RIGHT NOW!!   
  
COLE: IT'S THE SAME WITH THIS CROWD RIGHT NOW!!...AND SHE'S, OH NO!! NARAKU DRAGGED HER BACK TO THE CENTER OF THE RING!!  
  
TAZZ: NOWHERE FOR HER TO GO NOW, OH WAIT A SECOND!! WHAT IS SHE DOING NOW?!  
  
COLE: BERYL, TRYING TO DO SOMETHING HERE, LIFTING HERSELF UP WITH THAT POWERFUL UPPER BODY STRENGTH, TRYING TO GET OUT, AND DOES SO, AND NARAKU, COLLIDING WITH REFEREE BRIAN HEBNER, AND HE GOES DOWN!!  
  
TAZZ: NARAKU COULDN'T STOP HIS MOMENTUM,...  
  
COLE: ...NARAKU, GOING BACK TO THE TEXAS CLOVERLEAF, AND BERYL, TRYING AS HARD AS SHE CAN TO NOT TAP OUT OF THIS!!  
  
TAZZ: SHE COULD TAP UNTIL HER HAND WAS SORE FROM IT, COLE!! THE REFEREE IS OUT OF IT!!  
  
COLE: HE ISN'T GOING TO---WAIT A MINUTE!!!  
  
TAZZ: YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!!   
  
COLE: ZACH GOWEN IS HERE TONIGHT!! AND HE'S HEADED TO THE RING!!  
  
TAZZ: I THOUGHT HE WAS ON THE RAW BRAND!!  
  
COLE: ....GOWEN, COMING OUT HERE FOR NARAKU, AND HE'S MAKING NARAKU STUMBLE!!  
  
TAZZ: LOOK AT THIS KID!!!  
  
COLE: GOWEN, DROP KICK INTO THE CHEST OF NARAKU, AND THE BIG GUY IS DOWN!!  
  
...TAZZ: THIS IS THE THIRD PERSON TO SHOW UP FOR THE FIRST TIME ON THE SMACK DOWN BRAND TONIGHT!!  
  
COLE: BERYL, BACK UP, AND SHE SEES GOWEN, AND NARAKU, GETTING BACK UP AS WELL, DAZED AND CONFUSED AS TO WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!!  
  
TAZZ: WHERE IS HE GOING, COLE!!  
  
COLE: TO THE TOP!! WILL WE SEE HIM DO THAT ONE LEGGED MOONSAULT?! GOWEN, ON THE TOP, OFF OF IT, MISSLE DROP KICK ON NARAKU, AND NARAKU, FELL RIGHT INTO THE HANDS OF MELISSA!!  
  
TAZZ: OH MY GOD!!!!  
  
COLE: AND BERYL, USING ALL THE STRENGTH SHE HAS LEFT, LIFTING NARAKU UP, AND...NAILS THE PSYCHODRIVER ON NARAKU!! PIN HIM, BERYL!!.....TWO........THREE!!! BERYL HAS DONE IT!!! QUEEN MELISSA BERYL, HAS GOTTEN IT DONE, THANKS TO THAT BRAVE, COURAGEOUS YOUNG KID, ZACH GOWEN!!!  
  
CHIMEL: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, YOUR WINNER OF THE MATCH, MELISSA, BERYL!!  
  
TAZZ: ...THIS MATCH BELONGS TO BERYL, SORE BACK AND ALL, AND SHE CAN GIVE HER THANKS TO ZACH GOWEN, WHO DID A MISSLE DROP KICK OFF THE TOP ROPE ON ONE LEG!!...THE FALLOUT FROM TONIGHT IS GOING TO HAVE IT'S REPERCUSSIONS!! I CAN GUARANTEE YOU, COLE, THAT THIS WAR IS NOT OVER BETWEEN MELISSA AND NARAKU!!  
  
COLE: ...ZACH GOWEN, WHO, FOR WHATEVER REASON IT MAY BE, FOR WHATEVER PURPOSE HE HAD FOR COMING OUT HERE AND HELPING THE VETERAN, THE LEGEND, MELISSA BERYL, HE HAS, WHEN THE SMOKE CLEARED, AMAZED ALL OF US!! THIS YOUNG KID, THIS COURAGEOUS STAR, HAS DONE THE UNTHINKABLE!! MELISSA BERYL HAS WON THIS BATTLE OF WHAT COULD BE A LONG WAR!!  
  
[end Vengeance flashback]  
  
[Cue Smack Down intro]  
  
BG: UH UH, DEH DEH DEH, C'MON!! UH!! YEAH!! DUSE!! HEY YO, THIS IS MY LIFE, MY TIME, MY RIGHTS, MY RHYMES, MY GRIMES, MY STRUGGLE, HUSTLE'S SWEATIN AND MY BLOOD TOO, MY PREDITOR SMELLS FEAR AND I SMELL A LOT, MY COMPETITORS FLINCH SCARED, CAUSE THEY SMELT I WAS HOT, I WANT IT ALL THE EXCESS, THE SEX AND MUCH SUCCESS, STRESS SUCKS, I WANT IT ALL, NO LESS!! C'MON!!  
  
[end Smack Down intro]  
  
The intro stops and the pyros go off in the Kiel Center as the smoke clouds the entranceway slightly. They soon end, as the cheers going around in the crowd are enormous. After about 10 seconds, Michael Cole begins the commentary.  
  
COLE: ST. LOUIS, LOUSIANA IS PUMPED TONIGHT, AND THE REPERCUSSIONS FROM LAST SUNDAY'S VENGEANCE MAY HIT US TONIGHT, HOT OFF THE HEELS OF VENGEANCE, MICHAEL COLE AND TAZZ AT RINGSIDE, AND TAZZ, WE HAVE HUGE MATCHES ALREADY SIGNED FOR TONIGHT!! THE MAIN EVENT, NARAKU, WANTING REVENGE, AND THE COURAGEOUS ZACH GOWEN [the match screen shows with the avitar animations] WILL GO AT IT TONIGHT!!  
  
TAZZ: WE SAW EVERYTHING LAST SUNDAY, AND IT ENDED WITH ZACH GOWEN, HELPING MELISSA BERYL DOWN NARAKU FOR WHATEVER REASON IT MAY HAVE BEEN!! IT WAS JUST ONE OF THE MANY THINGS THAT HAPPENED LAST SUNDAY AT VENGEACE!!  
  
BG: And I wanna take you down/But your soul cannot be found/It doesn't matter much you see/Cause your disease is killing me/And you know its only right/Cause it feels like paradise/I know nothing is for free/Cause your disease is killing me.  
  
Crowd goes ballistic as Melissa Beryl comes out to the ring.  
  
COLE: And here she comes! Melissa Beryl, on the night where we saw her daughter become the new South East Asian champion, where we saw Giovanni stay and Triple H go, and also, Nunzio is here tonight, after he was flown through a damn limosuine window last Sunday, at the hands of Kim Possible, who is also in the house tonight, and Nunzio will be looking for revenge tonight, because KP vs. Nunzio is the other main event tonight, that will be at the end of the first hour here tonight, and we will show you later on, just how THAT transpired.  
  
TAZZ: Nunzio needed to get about 12 stiches in his skull after that exchange. The glass just shattered into about a million pieces, and though Ashely Beryl and Moon was there beating up the rest of the FBI, it was Nunzio and KP that was the story there.  
  
COLE: Just one of the many wild happenings that transpired last Sunday at Vengeance, as right now, Melissa Beryl has all of these fans' attention, listen to this.  
  
CROWD: BER-YL, BER-YL, BER-YL...  
  
TAZZ: They are in full support of her tonight, as they have been since she first came into the CWE.  
  
COLE: This sold out crowd tonight in St. Louis, in full support for this legend, who, just four days ago, with the help of that courageous young kid, Zach Gowen, a kid whio has overcame cancer, though it all, escaped death and survived leg amputation, came out to help her beat Naraku last Sunday night.  
  
MELISSA: Last Sunday, at Vengeance, I showed Naraku, how it's DONE!! [crowd cheers]  
  
COLE: She certainly did that last Sunday.  
  
MELISSA: And I think that I could have done it by myself, however, I'll take the help when I get it, and tonight, I want to thank someone who I thought would've never came out here to help me, Zach Gowen. [crowd cheers]  
  
TAZZ: He came out and got Beryl out of the Texas Cloverleaf and then did a missle drop kick onto the Inuyasha Creep.  
  
MELISSA: Zach, I don't really know why you came out there to help me, and I don't really care, all I care about is that you did it, and Zach, you have some guts, kid. And I admire you in every sense of the word.  
  
COLE: WOAH!!  
  
TAZZ: She admires Zach Gowen?  
  
MELISSA: Hell, if it was me going through that cancer, that having to amputate my leg, and everything else that you have gone through, I don't think I could've overcame all of that, but you did. Even me, the mighty Melissa Beryl, couldn't have overcame THOSE damn odds. So, I admire you, and after what I saw out of you at Vengeance, I have to say, that every ounce of that admiration is deserved, because you KICKED NARAKU'S ASS LAST SUNDAY!! [crowd cheers]  
  
COLE: He certainly did that last Sunday.  
  
TAZZ: The missle drop kick, from the top rope--!  
  
Suddenly, Naraku's music hits, and out he comes to an auntorage of boos.  
  
COLE: UH OH!!  
  
TAZZ: HERE WE GO, COLE!!  
  
COLE: This is the guy that Beryl beat last Sunday night with the help of Zach Gowen at Vengeance, and he is going to be facing Naraku later tonight, but it was Naraku that felt the wrath of Gowen, and he wasn't happy.  
  
TAZZ: It was amazing, that kid, Gowen, and what he did to Naraku, but Naraku, the monster, the creep, is going to make sure that Gowen pays if he has anything to say about it.  
  
COLE: It was one wild ride at Vengeance, and we could have it continue tonight on Smack Down, right here and now.  
  
TAZZ: Look at the look on Melissa Beryl's face. She is irate that Naraku has even so much as shown his face here tonight.  
  
COLE: Naraku, in the ring, looking dead at the woman who pinned him down on the mat last Sunday, and look at the staredown here.  
  
TAZZ: This is scary, Cole.  
  
NARAKU: Queen Melissa Beryl, at least you admit that you cheated last Sunday to win. [crowd boos] But you know, I should've known that you wouldn't play fair. And what's worse, it seems that you signed on an INVALID to help you with your match. [crowd boos more]. I mean, look at the freak show, going around on one leg, thinking that someone died and made HIM GOD!!  
  
Crowd boos relentlessly.  
  
TAZZ: Yeah, Cole. Big man to say that, is he?  
  
COLE: A total jerk here tonight, after a sour taste was left in his mouth--!  
  
NARAKU: Let me ask you, Melissa. How does it feel for a crippled FREAK to come out here, for no reason than to get attention, and help you, stealing the spotlight, from the most, God awful, QUEEN BITCH--! [crowd boos at that]  
  
COLE: UH OH!!!TAZZ: UH OH!!!  
  
NARAKU: That ever walked out here. No wonder everyone there, at---!  
  
BG: Out of My Way/Nobody's gonna stand in my way/Give it up son, I'm doing this my way   
  
Crowd goes crazy as Zach comes out near the entranceway.  
  
COLE: WAIT A MINUTE!!!  
  
TAZZ: Here he COMES!!  
  
COLE: THE MAN THAT HELPED BERYL LAST SUNDAY NIGHT!! THAT YOUNG, COURAGEOUS KID, ZACH GOWEN, AND NARAKU, MAY WANT TO THINK ABOUT WHAT HE JUST SAID ABOUT HIM!!!  
  
ZACH: HEY, NARAKU!! You want to know why I attacked you last Sunday? You want to know why I helped out Melissa? The reason is simple. Because I am sick and tired of you, coming out here, week in and week out, and beat up on her daughter, and everyone else that tried to take you down. Ashely, Kohaku, Reelena. They all went down, thanks to YOU!! And it was time, that we said, ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!! [crowd cheers]  
  
COLE: There's your answer.  
  
TAZZ: Zach was avenging the fallen, Cole. You have to admire him for sticking up for them.  
  
NARAKU: HEH!! Enough is enough, eh? [Zach answers back a yes followed by some inaudiable words] I'll tell you what. Tonight, when I am through with you tonight, I will hear you say that enough is enough. Enough of me whipping your no good, crippled ass all over St. Louis, and there isn't anything you or any of these idiots out here tonight can do about it. [crowd boos]. As for you, Queen BITCH, I will deal with you, when the time comes.  
  
MELISSA: Naraku, why don't you show me, RIGHT NOW?! You told me that you wanted for me to kick your little ass. What about it? Calling me Queen BITCH and all, without the bite. DID YOU THINK THAT I WAS GOING JUST LIE DOWN WHILE I WATCHED YOU TAKE ASHELY'S BODY, AND THROW IT DOWN THAT BOILER ROOM STAIRCASE?! DID YOU THINK THAT I WAS GOING TO JUST SIT THERE WHILE YOU DID THAT, TO REELENA, TO KOHAKU, TO MY OWN DAMN DAUGHTER?! I would sure HOPE not, because I am not going to sit around while you destory the CWE. Naraku, you, are nothing more,than a scatamonious son-of-a-BITCH!!! [crowd is shocked]  
  
COLE: [shocked as well] OHHH MY!!!  
  
NARAKU: Not tonight. [crowd boos]  
  
COLE: What?  
  
NARAKU: Tonight, I want that INVALID, ZACH!! As for you, I will deal with you, when I am damn good and ready, and you better watch out, because if you don't, it will be Zach, that will pay a dear price. [his music plays]  
  
COLE: My God. Naraku, wants Zach Gowen's HEAD tonight, and he is going to stop at nothing to do just that, but you heard it tonight [the Smack Down match graphics and avatars begins as the Smack Down intsrumental theme begins in the background. In that ring, Zach Gowen, one on one, against Naraku.  
  
TAZZ: Zach is ready,the courageous young CWE Superstar, but hs is going to have his work cut out for him.  
  
COLE: Speaking of work cut out for them, the FBI's Nunzio, is going to have a tall order to fill, because tonight, we saw her at Vengeance. Nunzio, goes one on one with the red haired bombshell, Kim Possible, right here tonight, KP's first official match as a CWE superstar, and we remember what the hell KP did to Nunzio at Vengeance last Sunday. Imagine what could happen tonight in that match!  
  
TAZZ: Nunzio's skull was used as a spear to go through that limosuine window last Sunday night by KP, and I said it last Sunday, they brought it upon themselves, but my God, what a message to deliver to the FBI. Nunzio needed alot of stiches to sow that wound back up, and he isn't happy with it.  
  
COLE: That match is certain to get ugly in a hurry.  
  
Switch to the back, where Ann is in her locker room, head buried in her cupped hands.  
  
ANN: Why did it have to be MY fault? Goddamn it [she punches a locker in fustration]! I NEVER thought I could do that to Alan.  
  
Suddenly, Mike "Drep" Hall comes into view, from seemily nowhere.  
  
MIKE: Heh, look at you Ann. Upset because you know you were the only one that could've POSSIBLY injured Alan last Sunday. It was all your fault. Face it, Ann. You did it.  
  
ANN: Please, Mike, not right now.  
  
MIKE: Why not, Ann? Everyone knows you wanted to. You wanted to take him out of the CWE for good. Hell, everyone KNOWS that you needed him gone so you can go into DP's office, and--!  
  
ANN: I SAID SHUT UP!! [she stands up and gets in his face]  
  
MIKE: Oh, so you want to injure me now? What are you going to do, eh? Break my wrist, my ankle, leg, arm? Going to pull a groin, or bust up a rib? What part of my body will Ann cripple on my body, if she doesn't have her way?  
  
ANN: I suggest that you get the beep out of my locker room right now, DREP!!  
  
MIKE: Ok. Fine, I'll go, but just remember, Ann, it's you're fault. ALL, your own damn FAULT!! [he exits and slams the door behind him. Ann is furious as she continues to contimplate].  
  
Switch to another area in the back, where Kim Possible is warming up for her match later tonight, when Ashely comes into the room to check on her.  
  
ASHELY: Hey, KP. You ready? It's only about thirty minutes away.  
  
KP: Yeah, ready as I'll ever be. I'm just a little nervous, though.  
  
ASHELY: Why's that?  
  
KP: Well, you know, seeing as I'm the first non-anime CWE star since that 1999 incident you told me about, I don't know if these people are going to accept me or not--!  
  
ASHELY: Woah, hold on. First of all, Spider-Man was a total asshole, ok? Not many thought he got alone with anyone real well. You're not Spider-Man. You're the red-haired bombshell. You're Kim Possible, Nunzio's maker tonight. And what you are going to do tonight, is go out there, listen to these fans blow the roof off in your favor, and kick the living CRAP out of that FBI trash, ok? [KP shakes her head yes] Don't worry about the butterflies. They're normal. I had them when I was about to go out there for my first match. Don't worry about them. You just do what you did last Sunday, save throwing someone though a window.  
  
KP: No big! I won't be that stupid. Besides, I've been waiting to get me hands on that little jackass ever since he spit on me.  
  
ASHELY: No matter what, I got your back, ok?  
  
KP: Sure thing.   
  
ASHELY: Don't worry about what anyone is going to be thinking about you. Just worry about ripping Nunzio a new asshole, OK? [a yes shake again] COOL!! See ya later. [she exits. KP is shown with a smile on her face before continuing her warm-up]  
  
Swtich to a commercial break, then return to the show.  
  
[start CWE commercial clip promo]  
  
BG VO: AND NOW, CWE WRESTLEMANIA RECALL, COUNTING DOWN TO THE GREATEST SPECTICAL IN SPORTS ENTERTAINMENT, WRESTLEMANIA 20!!  
  
{start WrestleMania XI clip}  
  
VINCE: BAM BAM BIGELOW, GOING TO END THIS NOW...BUT WAIT A MINUTE!!  
  
KING: AHHHH!!  
  
VINCE: YURI, SLAMMING BIGELOW TO THE CANVAS, OUT OF NOWHERE!!  
  
KING: WHAT A TRAVESTY!!  
  
VINCE:...THE JAPANESE MASSACRE, AND 1, 2, SHE'S DONE IT!! SHE HAS FINALLY, PUT AN END TO THE HARDSHIPS, THAT BAM BAM AND THE MILLION DOLLAR COPRERATION, HAS GAVE HER!! SHE IS HER OWN WOMAN ONCE AGAIN!!  
  
{end WM clip}  
  
BG VO: THIS HAS BEEN A WRESTLEMANIA RECALL!!  
  
[end CWE commercial clip promo]  
  
Cassidy Strife's music comes on, and she comes out, with the Intercotinental title in hand.  
  
CHIMEL: THE FOLLOWING NON-TITLE MATCH IS SCHEDUALED FOR ONE FALL!! INTROUCING FIRST, WEIGHING IN AT 204 POUNDS, CASSIDY STRIFE!!  
  
COLE: It was Cassidy Strife that won the Intercontinental Title in a hell of a bout against Sailor Jupiter, and she is going to be going up against Miyu in a non-title match tonight, and Miyu, almost got herself the title that you saw around Ashely's shoulder before we went to break, the South East Asian title.  
  
TAZZ: What a hell of a match Cassidy's was, and what a hell of a way Miyu lost the match. Ashely, making Miyu think she was already eliminated, when only one foot touched the floor.  
  
COLE: And the rules state that both feet have to be touching the floor to be eliminated. Miyu was not at all happy with the ruling, but I think she has gotten over it.  
  
Miyu's music comes on, and out she comes.  
  
CHIMEL: AND HER OPPONENT, WEIGHING IN AT 238 POUNDS, THE VAMPIRE PRINCESS MIYU!!  
  
COLE: Miyu versus Cassidy in a non-title match, and speaking of Ashely, Ashely was trying to keep Kim Possible's focus on her match against Nunzio later on tonight. KP, having those pre-match butterflies, worrying about what these fans will think about her, since she's not an anime star here tonight. The odd-woman out.  
  
TAZZ: Well, Cole, I can certainly understand the anxiety, but she is no Spider-Man, I said that before, and these two aren't, either.  
  
COLE: Miyu and Cassidy, both were at Vengeance last Sunday night. And Cassidy, going right to the near side, as this battle gets underway, ducks under a clothesline, Miyu, trying a kick, but Cassidy, smart enough to dodge it, a spin, and A PUNCH, right to the kisser of Miyu, and again with that right hook, Miyu is staggering. Cassidy, to the ropes and Miyu, once again with the kick, but Cassidy catches it again, drops her, and--uh oh, going op, slingshot, INTO THE ROPES, and now a roll up, we COULD HAVE AN EASY WIN, AND NO, only a two count that time, Cassidy, making Miyu pay for her mistakes in the early going here.  
  
TAZZ: Miyu, making those rookie mistakes early on to challenge a girl with easily reversable moves, against a girl who knows alot of the tricks and moves. You need to go after the legs of Cassidy. That's her weapon, that's how she is going to do those moves of her's, and she is going to need to focus on getting at least a shoulder chop or something to the back of a knee, take Cassidy off her feet, and then work on the legs, since that is what she needs to be that air superiority expert that she is.  
  
COLE: She is a speedy character, as well, Tazz, as Cassidy, now, backing Miyu into a corner, and to those knife-edged chops to the chest of Miyu. And now, Cassidy going to the other side, and WITH THE SPEAR, BUT MIYU MOVED OUT OF THE WAY, AND THOUGH CASIDY KNOWS HOW TO LAND ON HER FEET, HER UPPER BODY IS A ANOTHER STORY, AS HER SHOULDER, WHACKED onto that steel ring post, and now Miyu, through the ROPES, SPEARING CASSIDY'S SHOULDER RIGHT INTO THE RING POST, AND NOW Cassidy, is in some trouble here.  
  
TAZZ: It seems that Miyu has taken into account that Cassidy's upper body strength isn't as stong as the lower body. The upper body of Cassidy isn't s strong as the lower will be, thus,it will be able to absorb less punshment before giving out on her. A very good strategy on the part of Miyu, but she needs to get back into the ring, as she is doing now, and keep on her, and as you can see, Miyu is doing just that, using what looks like to be a rear naked choke, pulling, hyperextending those arms, burying that knee right into the small of the back of Cassidy, another smart move, working on that back area.  
  
COLE: We saw Jupiter use a similar method last Sunday, and it worked for a while, but Cassidy was able to come back and beat her with a excellent Massacre to become the CWE Intercontinental Champion. Cassidy, getting back up, and drop kick, sending Miyu down, and now Cassidy, to the ropes again, over Miyu, FLIP OVER MIYU, AND DOWN WITH THAT INVERTED NECK BREAKER, and to the cover, hokk of the lega, TWO, and a kickout, after two.  
  
TAZZ: Cassidy, able to use the--oh, wait a minute!  
  
COLE: Jedite, coming out here for some reason. We already had anything and everything happen at Vengeance, and it looks like, it will continue here tonight. Cassidy has seen Jedite, but not real sure as to why he is out here.  
  
TAZZ: And where's Casto at.  
  
COLE: It seems like Jedite is doing a solo job, whatever it may be, and now Miyu, stalking Cassidy, rake of the head, flip, and STUNNER!!  
  
TAZZ: What a move.  
  
COLE: And now we have a COVER, WE COULD HAVE AN UPSET, AND MIYU, STEALS ONE, FROM CASSIDY THANKS TO THE DISTRACTION, FROM JEDITE!!  
  
CHIMEL: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, YOUR WINNER OF THE MATCH, THE VAMPIRE PRINCESS MIYU!!  
  
TAZZ: Jedite helped make that match real short, didn't he?  
  
COLE: And now Jedite is in the ring, and Cassidy is now getting back up. Jedite has that--oh wait a minute!  
  
JEDITE: Hey, CASSIDY, you're the IC champ, right? You're a WOMAN, right? What are you doing with the IC strap, a MAN'S title? [crowd boos]  
  
COLE: What?  
  
TAZZ: I never saw anything in the CWE rulebook that stated anything like that.  
  
COLE: Me either.  
  
JEDITE: You see, I'm sick and tired of it. All of these girls coming here, and thinking that they can compete with us men. This is pathetic. [he kicks Cassidy in the ribs hard, as she goes down from the pain]  
  
COLE: What the hell?  
  
TAZZ: I don't get this at all, Cole.  
  
JEDITE: You have people like Queen 'Melissa' Beryl, being a three time CWE Champ. You have her daughter winning that SEA title rumble last Sunday. Get out of my ring, WOMAN!!   
  
He proceeds to throw Cassidy out of the ring, her hitting the steel barricade on the way down. The crowd is booing relentlessly at this point.  
  
COLE: Jedite, showing Cassidy the door, it seems, as he continues to degrade the fact that women are holding the main event titles in the CWE.  
  
JEDITE: We have men competing against women, women holding mens title, being world champions, and I say that it is time, for men to take back the CWE, and to tell these whores, these sluts, these bitches, that--!  
  
Suddenly, CASTO'S music comes on, and he comes out.  
  
COLE: WAIT A MINUTE!!  
  
TAZZ: Now what? Casto is going to come out here and join him in this brigade.  
  
COLE: Jedite, taking exception to the fact that women hold the main titles in this company. Jedite was a part of the South East Asian title battle royal, and right now, Casto is out here to join Jedite.  
  
CASTO: Hey, Jedite, what the hell are you talking about? Saying that women are holding men's titles? Last time I checked, there wasn't anything on the belts, saying 'The CWE MEN'S Championship Belt.'   
  
COLE: Wait a minute. Casto is not too pleased with his tag partner's comments.  
  
CASTO: And Jedite, you want to talk about women being pathetic? I have a reality check for you. Maybe you are saying this because it was a woman THAT THREW BOTH YOU AND ME, OUT OF THE RING, LAST SUNDAY!!  
  
COLE: That was Sailor Pluto that threw them out of the SEA Title royal.  
  
TAZZ: Pluto is a hell of a compeditor, no doubt about THAT!!  
  
CASTO: Oh, and I almost forgot to mention to you, one of those women, who you are sick of here in the CWE, IS MY OWN DAMN SISTER!!  
  
TAZZ: UH OH!!  
  
COLE: Serena Sommers. Remember that Casto and Serena are blood related.  
  
JEDITE: WAIT A SECOND, CAS!! Your sister, and I thought we went over this, is a NOBODY!!  
  
COLE: UH OH!!  
  
JEDITE: She cannot comete in a ring. Hell, she needed two people to beat Misty last Sunday, which, by the way, I snored through that women-infestation of the CWE!! Serena, is a worthless crybaby, who can't hold her own, who cannot keep a title, who needs to have her corhorts on her twenty-four seven, just so she won't be injured. Face it, Casto, she's a woman, and she's worthless.  
  
COLE: What?  
  
CASTO: LISTEN HERE, YOU LITTLE PIECE OF beep!! [crowd cheers]  
  
COLE: WOAH!!!  
  
TAZZ: NOW he's angry.  
  
CASTO: Yeah, it's true. Me and my sister haven't been in the best of ways. We haven't been together in the CWE ring enough. Me and her haven't been talking when it comes to in ring action. However, I still love her. She is my goddamn family. She is my own blood, and NOBODY, AND I MEAN, NO BODY, TALKS THAT WAY ABOUT MY SISTER!! SHE HAS ACCOMPLISHED ALOT IN THIS COMPANY!! SHE HAS DONE SO MUCH, MORE THAN YOU HAVE EVER DONE!!  
  
JEDITE: Ok, so you're saying that you still want to be with Serena, is that it?  
  
CASTO: She's my goddamn FAMILY, JEDITE!! SHE'S THE ONLY PERSON I WOULD DIE FOR!! SHE'S THE ONLY PERSON I WOULD PROTECT WITH MY DAMN LIFE, AND IF YOU CAN'T SEE THAT, IF YOU CANNOT SEE, THAT I CARE FOR MY SISTER MORE THAN YOU COULD EVER KNOW, THEN I SUGGEST THAT YOU FIND ANOTHER TAG PARTNER, BECAUSE I GUESS WE'RE THROUGH!!  
  
COLE: WOAH OH!!  
  
TAZZ: Is Casto severing the ties to Jedite here?  
  
COLE: It sure sounds that way.  
  
JEDITE: So you want out, is that it?  
  
CASTO: I'm TELLING you that it's OVER.  
  
JEDITE: Well then fine, then let's have a match, RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!!  
  
COLE: WHAT?!! Jedite wants to have a match with Casto, on the spot, right NOW?!  
  
CASTO: You wanna face ME, right now?  
  
JEDITE: Yeah. I mean, you're acting like this woman protector, standing up to everything that a woman has, as if you were one yourself. So why don't you prove that you aren't the person that I think you are right now, which is a little beep.  
  
TAZZ: Oh my God.  
  
COLE: Casto, staring him down, AND HERE WE GO!! CASTO AND JEDITE, GOING AT IT RIGHT HERE AND NOW!!  
  
TAZZ: IS THIS A MATCH, COLE?!  
  
COLE: THERE'S NO REFREE OUT HERE, IT'S NOT AN OFFICIAL MATCH, BUT THESE TWO DON'T SEEM TO CARE ABOUT THAT!! CASTO, SENDING JEDITE'S HEAD INTO THAT TURNBUCKLE!! FOLKS, WE'LL TRY TO GET THIS UNDER CONTROL!! WE'LL BE RIGHT BACK!!  
  
They take a commercial break, then come back at ringside, with Casto and Jedite still fighting, but now with a refree in the ring.  
  
COLE: Welcome back to Smack Down, and during the commercial break, refree Mike Kiota went in the ring, and rang the bell, so we now have a match here with Casto and Jedite. And during the break, [a replay shows of the events that Cole and Tazz will talk about] this is what they did. Casto, shoving Jedite right into that steel ring post, and then Jedite, takes one of our monitors off of our table, and almost cracked open Casto's skull with it, but Casto was able to counter it, and get this thing back into the ring, and that's where we are right now [back to in-ring action now].  
  
TAZZ: They went at it all through the break, Cole, and halfway into it, they just decided to go ahead and make this a match.  
  
COLE: Jedite, now, with punches to the head of Casto, the refree telling Jedite to open the fists, and now to the corner, and with those knees to the gut of Casto. Later on tonight, it's Zach Gowen and Naraku going at it, shots to the back of Casto, this match with Jedite and Casto was not schedualed to even happen tonight. Casto and Jedite got it on after Casto took exception to Jedite's disapproval of women holding titles that are, in his mind at least, mens' titles.  
  
TAZZ: I don't know his reasoning for that, but I do know that Casto isn't looking too good right now. Jedite, a technical athlete, will go for those locks and holds to get to you, ands Casto isn't that experienced in taking on this guru at the technical holds. Jedite, with that hammerlock, it seems, working on the arm of Casto, but here he comes right back.  
  
COLE: And Casto, kicks to the midsection, and brings Jedite to the other side, and setting him up.  
  
TAZZ: Looks like he may go for a powerbomb, or something totally new, or something else. Either way, he needs to pull something out, because he has been at the disadvantage in this match.  
  
COLE: Casto, bringing Jedite up, and RUNNING POWERBOMB!! That is his sister's finisher right there, but can he get to Jedite to make the cover?  
  
TAZZ: He's trying. His body has been beated, battered, and bruised, and he has a chance to pull off an upset here.  
  
COLE: Casto, crawling to Jedite, referee Mike Kiota is up to four now.  
  
TAZZ: Remember, if they don't get up before that ten count, this match is over.  
  
COLE: Casto, almost there, AND THERE IT IS, WE GOT A COVER, TWO, AND A KICKOUT, after two, Jedite, able to get out of that, Casto just wasn't able to get there fast enough, and now Jedite, stomping away again, at a body that has been taken out of his game tonight. Remember that his back was rammed right into the steel ring post, and Jedite has been in firm control of this match ever since then. Coming up next, Kim Possible will be looking to break the mold as she takes on Nunzio of the FBI, that match is coming up in just a short while, but we have a hell of a matchup right now.  
  
TAZZ: Jedite is looking to show Casto that he's the better man of that, I would guess former, tag team that they formed. I never thought they worked well together, but they had some chemistry.   
  
COLE: Sending Casto to that far turnbuckle again is Jedite, a popular spot for him, and GOING FOR THE CHARGE, BUT CASTO, MOVES OUT OF THE WAY, SCHOOL BOY, CASTO COULD PULL IT OFF, AND NO, Jedite, able to get out, AND A STIFF CLOTHESLINE FROM JEDITE THAT SENT CASTO RIGHT TO THE MAT!!   
  
TAZZ: You could hear that shot all throughout the arena there. It seems that everytime Casto thinks that the tide is turning his way, Jedite comes back with an answer and it goes right back into his favor.  
  
COLE: Jedite, getting Casto back up, full nelson SLAM there, and now a cover, Jedite may get the WIN, AND NO, Casto, not giving up just yet, got the right shoulder up, and now Jedite, cornering Casto once again, and those kicks to the midsection, and now, what is Jedite doing here?  
  
TAZZ: It looks like he's going for a Bronco Buster type move. Not too wise, and he's wasting some time here. You have to keep on your opponent.  
  
COLE: Jedite, going IN, AND CASTO, MOVES OUT OF THE WAY, JEDITE FEELING THE RESULTS OF IT FULL FORCE, AND THAT MAY BE THE BREAK THAT CASTO NEEDED TO GET BACK INTO THIS MATCH HERE!! Casto, with Jedite, kick to the midsection, DOUBLE ARM DDT, and here the cover, two, AND ANOTHER kickout by Jedite.  
  
TAZZ: Don't let up now. You got a firm chance to keep the momentum going into your favor, you have to use that chance to get back into this, because if you do not, he will fire back like he has done ever since the matchup started.  
  
COLE: Casto, taking that advice, forearms to the face, irish whip now, and Jedite, in some TROUBLE, AND A BACK BODY DROP, and now it looks like Casto is starting to get a second wind here.  
  
TAZZ: This is good for Casto. He's starting to get back into this, and he can feel those juices flowing throughout his body, Cole.   
  
COLE: Casto, with Jedite, and Jedite, BATTLING BACK, AND UP, AND DOWN ON THAT TOP ROPE, killing any momentum that Casto had, his throat came down hard on that top rope, and now Jedite, WITH THE ROLL UP, AND WAIT A MINUTE!! HIS LEGS ARE ON THE ROPES, AND THREE!! WHAT THE HELL?!  
  
TAZZ: Jedite, getting fustrated, and got away with his feet on that bottom rope, and that wasn't all he did.  
  
COLE: He had a handful of tights there, as well, for good measure, and Casto cannot be happy at this decision tonight.  
  
TAZZ: I don't know why Jedite needed to cheat in this match.He had the match in his comtrol. I guess he was fed up with having Casto come back at him time and time again.  
  
COLE: The bottom line is that it is official that the tag team of Casto and Jedite are no more, and what about Jedite's comments about the titles.  
  
TAZZ: Complaining about titles that he has never held. Those women that held those titles EARNED them.  
  
COLE: They had indeed [the shot switches to Cole and Tazz now], and so did all of the winners of the titles at Vengeance. They earned their stripes, and got those titles, and we want to thank everyone who made possible, an excellent night, at Vengeance.  
  
[start Vengeance review video]  
  
The intro scene shows, with the announcing of the welcoming to Vengeance, and the pyros as the Price To Play intro starts in the background  
  
STAIND: We fail to see/How destructive we can be [scenes of the Alan vs. Ann match shows]/Taking without giving back/'Til the damage can be seen [shots of Alan going out on a strecher, and Ann worried for him]/Can you see?/Can you see?  
  
Scenes of the SEA Battle Royal now shows  
  
STAIND: The more you take/The more you blame [scenes of people getting eliminated]/But everything still feels the same/The more you hurt [shots of the trick Ashely did to win the title]/The more you strain/[shot of Ashely winning the title]The price you pay to play the game  
  
Shots of the Sonn Brothers versus FBI match.  
  
STAIND: And all you see/And all you gave/ [shots of Ash cleaning house in the match]/And all you step on with no shame/There are no rules/No one to blame/[shots of the Sonn Brothers gaining the titles] The Price To Play the game  
  
Shots of the Cassidy vs. Jupiter match in all sorts of ways.  
  
STAIND: Apathy, the chosen way to be/Running off the other way/[Shot of Cassidy winning the title with the Massacre]While you waste away with me  
  
Shots of the Sailor Moon vs. Misty harcore match shows.  
  
STAIND: Can you see? [shots of the early hardcore hits show]/Can you see?  
  
Shots of the scene near the end of that match shows.  
  
STAIND: The more you take/[shots of Kim Possible coming in to the ring and kicking Misty's ass shows]The more you blame/But everything still feels the same/[shots of what happened in the back with the FBI and Serena, Ashely, and KP shows]The more you hurt/The more you strain/[shot of KP throwing Nunzio through the limo window shows]The price you pay to play the game  
  
Shots of the Giovanni vs. Triple H match shows  
  
STAIND: And all you see/And all you gave/[shots of Giovanni winning the match and singing HHH goodbye]And all you step on with no shame/There are no rules/[shots of the Jessie, Goku confrontation and brawl]No one to blame/The Price To Play the game  
  
Shots of the Big Show vs. Talpa match.  
  
STAIND: What you pay to play the game/What you pay to play the game [shots of Talpa doing the torture rack]/What you pay to play the game/[shot of Talpa getting the title]What you pay to play the game  
  
Shots of the main event, Melissa Beryl vs. Naraku match shows.  
  
STAIND: The more you take/The more you blame/[shots of Beryl beating up on Naraku]But everything still feels the same/The more you hurt/The more you strain/[Naraku doing the Texas Cloverleaf shows]The price you pay to play the game  
  
Shots of Zach Gowen coming to the ring.  
  
STAIND: [shot of the refree going down] And all you see/And all you gave/[shots of Zach doing the drop kick]And all you step on with no shame/There are no rules/[shots of Zach doing the missle drop from the top rope]No one to blame/[shots of the two celebrating the victory Melissa just got]The Price To Play the game.  
  
Shots of everything that happened at Vengeance now come onto the screen in rapid sccession to the beats.  
  
STAIND: What you pay to play the game/What you pay to play the game/What you pay to play the game/What you pay to play the game.  
  
[end Vengeance review video]  
  
COLE: What a night it was at Vengeance, and we want to thank Staind for providing us with the theme song for Vengeance, Price To Play.  
  
TAZZ: Off of the excellent album 14 Shades Of Grey, I've listened to the CD, Cole, and it is awesome. If you haven't gotten it yet, get it now.  
  
Switch to the back, where the Sonn Brothers are in their locker room.  
  
ASH: Finally, we got the titles, back where they belong.  
  
GOHAN: So much time to get back here, Ash. Overcame those obsticals again, did you?  
  
ASH: The FBI didn't stand a chance. Hey, Gohan, I don't know why we are here. We aren't even schedualed to compete tonight. Why don't we go out and celebrate some more, eh?  
  
GOHAN: I don't know. I know there has to be some reason why DP wanted for us to be here tonight.  
  
ASH: Hey, if he hasn't came to us yet, then he wouldn't be coming. Hey, why don't I go over there right now, and see why he wanted us to come here tonight, and we can take care of this quickly, and then we'll go celebrate some more, ok?  
  
GOHAN: Ok, but I still think it's got to be something big if he wants us. He usually doesn't keep us hanging like this.  
  
ASH: Well, I'll check. I'll be back. [he exits]  
  
Gohan walks around for a few seconds, when all of a sudden, THE BASHAM BROTHERS COME INTO THE LOCKER ROOM AND ATTACK GOHAN!!  
  
COLE: WAIT A MINUTE!!  
  
TAZZ: Not another one.  
  
COLE: DOUG AND DANNY BASHAM, BEATING THE HELL OUT OF GOHAN!!  
  
TAZZ: ANOTHER TEAM FROM RAW HAS DEFECTED TO SMACK DOWN!!  
  
COLE: WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY ATTACKING GOHAN FOR?!  
  
They do their damage, then leave Gohan for dead.  
  
TAZZ: I don't know, but it looks like they waited all this time just to have one person in there by himself, just to geta chance to beat the hell out of him.  
  
Switch to another area in the back, where Kim Possible is headed to the ring. The Smack Down instrumental riff in the BG is heard again.  
  
TAZZ: OH, HERE WE GO!!  
  
COLE: Coming up next, that girl right there, Kim Possible, makes her official in ring debut, and after what we saw from her last Sunday,what can we expect tonight, [the match graphic and avatars show] when KP, goes one on one, with the man she flew through a damn limosuine window, Nunzio of the FBI. THAT MATCH, IS, NEXT!!!  
  
[start SUMMERSLAM promo]  
  
MALE ANN: [in calm, soothing voice] Ahh, the joys of summer. The cocktails, the cookouts, the babes, the hunks, the pools, and, the joys of [in hard-edged voice] WATCHING OVERGROWN, SWEATY, HARD BODIES, BEAT THE LIVING CRAP OUTTA EACH OTHER!!!  
  
MALE ANN. 2: WATCH THE BEST OF THE RAW AND SMACK DOWN BRANDS, AS THEY BOTH PRESENT CWE SUMMERSLAM, LIVE FROM THE NATIONAL CITY ARENA IN COLUMBUS OHIO, AUGUST 24th, SPONSORED BY SPRITE REMIX, ONLY ON PAY PER VIEW!!  
  
MALE ANN.: [in soothing voice again] So, get those hamburgers on the grill, and [in hard voice] SHARE A FEW BROKEN BONES BETWEEN YOUR PALS!!  
  
[end SUMMERSLAM promo]  
  
They go to a commercial break, then come back.  
  
[start CWE clip promo]  
  
MALE ANN: AND NOW, THE CWE BURN OF THE NIGHT, BROUGHT TO YOU BY STACKER 2, THE WORLD'S STRONGEST FAT BURNER!!  
  
{go back to last Sunday at Vengeance}  
  
NUNZIO: SPIDER-MAN, PART 2!! REMEMBER THAT, YOU LITTLE BITCH!!   
  
He looks around for a few seconds, then turns arond and SPITS on KP.  
  
COLE: HEY!! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!  
  
TAZZ: The FBI, a little bitter after that loss earlier tonight, and look at that kid.  
  
COLE: ...HERE WE GO!!...MY GOD!! KP ALMOST TIPPED THAT DAMN STACK OF TABLES WITH NUNZIO'S SKULL!!  
  
...TAZZ: THIS KID IS TAKING IT TO NUNZIO, GOING TO THAT LIMO, OH MY GOD, LOOK OUT!!   
  
She throws Nunzio THROUGH A SIDE WINDOW OF THE LIMO, breaking the glass.  
  
COLE: WHAT THE HELL?!! KP, USING NUNZIO'S BODY A SPEAR, SENDING HIM THROUGH THAT DAMN LIMOSUINE WINDOW!!! THAT GLASS SHATTERED INTO WHAT LOOKS LIKE A MILLION PIECES INSIDE AND OUT OF THAT DAMN LIMO!!!  
  
TAZZ: OH MY GOD, COLE, I'VE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THAT BEFORE IN MY DAMN LIFE!!   
  
{end clip}  
  
[end CWE clip promo]  
  
Come back to ringside, where the FBI's music starts up, and out comes Nunzio without the rest of the FBI.  
  
CHIMEL: THE FOLLOWING CONTEST IS SCHEDUALED FOR ONE FALL!! INTRODUCING FIRST, HE IS A MEMBER OF THE FULL BLOODED ITALIANS, NUNZIO!!  
  
COLE: And you saw earlier on what transpired at Vengeance last Sunday night. Nunzio got flown into the limosuine window, and had to get 12 stiches in the forehead.  
  
TAZZ: And he is still here competing tonight. What else are these two going to do tonight? Well, tonight, CWE Smack Down is brought to you by Stacker 2's new YJ Stinger. If you want to get the energy, you've gotta feel the sting.  
  
COLE: And by Sprite Remix. Now with tropical flavors and a satifying taste, it's the way a remix SHOULD be.  
  
TAZZ: And by Snickers Cruncher. Beyond Crunchy.   
  
BG: Let's go/Living so free is a tragedy/When you can't be what you want to be/Living so free is a tragedy/When you can't see what you need to see  
  
CHIMEL: AND HIS OPPONENT, FROM MIDDLETON PENNSYLVANIA, WEIGHING IN AT 199 POUNDS, SHE IS THE RED HAIRED BOMBSHELL, KIM, POSSIBLE!!  
  
COLE: AND SHE RUSHES TO THE RING, WASTING LITTLE TIME HITTING THE RING, AND THIS MATCH IS UNDERWAY TONIGHT!!   
  
TAZZ: They are picking up where they left off last Sunday night.  
  
COLE: To the corner, and look at KP, just wailing away at Nunzio, referee Brian Hebner, getting her out of that corner, and KNEE CHARGE RIGHT INTO THE GUT OF NUNZIO!! Bringing Nunzio back to the center of the ring, setting him up for an atomic drop, and nails it, and now to the far side, ducks underneath a clothesline, leap from by Nunzio, near side, and KP, on the shoulders of Nunzio, and A INVERTED HURRICURANNA, AND THIS COULD END IN A HURRY, and Nunzio, kicks out at two.  
  
TAZZ: Doing a good job of keeping this match fast paced. KP is VERY fast on her feet, and also an aggressive fighter, will use that speed and roughneck ability that she posesses to take you on, and she is doing that here. Nunzio is at a slight disadvantage because he has had those stiches in his skull, and if he isn't careful, he may have that wound reopened, and it may be worse than before if it does.  
  
COLE: KP, now, back to the center of the ring with Nunzio, and right hand jabs to the jaw of Nunzio, irish whip to the near side. Nunzio, in trouble, and WHAT A HUGE ROUNDHOUSE KICK THERE BY THE RED HAIRED BOMBSHELL, LEAPING ABOUT FIVE FEET IN THE AIR!!  
  
TAZZ: My God, this girl can catch some serious air here.  
  
COLE: And I don't think she needs to worry anymore about these fans accepting her, as these fans in St. Louis, rooting her on here tonight. KP, getting Nunzio back up, and setting him up, snap suplex there, and another one, trying to wear down Nunzio, who had both Stamboli and Palumbo banned from ringside once again by Darkpower, making sure that everything is fair here, and now KP, sending Nunzio to the ropes, and Nunzio, IN TROUBLE, WITH A HELL OF A GUTBUSTER, AND NOW A COVER, TWO, AND ALMOST A COUNT OF THREE!! OK, Tazz, you got the fact sheet on KP. What do you know about her?  
  
TAZZ: I do know that she used to be a cheerleader before getting here to the CWE. She at first thought wrestling was fake, as many people tend to think, but she took on a challenge by some of her friends to try it for 30 days, and if she won, they would all give her 50 dollars each, and won that challenge. However, after finding out what talent she had, as she aced all her training VERY quickly, Darkpower offered her a contract for the CWE, and she was reluctant, but she accepted it, and her attitude towards this sport has changed drastically since then. She looks like she's loving what she's doing out there right now, and those cheerleading skills come in handy. Doing alot of tumbling, and fast on her feet, as she is right now, Cole. Nunzio, having some probelms here, and that is because he hasn't faced her before.  
  
COLE: And remember, KP is looking to prove that she can compete as the only non-anime superstar ever to get to this spot and show that she should be here. Nunzio, though, battling back, so far, this match has been very one sided in KP's favor, Nunzio using those stiff arm jabs, sending KP to the ropes, Nunzio, to the other side, and a leap, NECKBREAKER THERE, AND TO A QUICK COVER, AND ONLY a one count.  
  
TAZZ: Not a very good time to try to gain that pinfall there. Too early, and you don't have her worn down yet. You need to slow her down, get this match into a pace where she is not comfortable with. You cannot allow yourself to let her get this match into her comfort zone for too long, because that is very dangerous, and I've scouted her during her training, and this girl is something else when she gets into that zone, Cole.  
  
COLE: Nunzio, however, will need to use some quickness himself, as he is the lightest of the three FBI members, and KP, to the near side again, and Nunzio, titl-a-whirl BACKBREAKER, and that just may be what he needed to do right there to slow this match down a bit.  
  
TAZZ: Nunzio will have to get some time to get a breather, regain your composure. He's seen now what she can do, and she's surprised him, but now Nunzio needs to get back into this. He has to catch his breath, regain some kind of composure, then continue to go after Kim Possible here. Good job by Nunzio to get her out of that comfort zone, though.  
  
COLE: Nunzio, stomping away at the down KP right now, and getting her back up, shots to the midsection by KP, and she breaks free, and a drop kick, Nunzio is reeling, and OH BOY!!  
  
TAZZ: HERE'S WHAT I MEAN!!   
  
COLE: KP, OFF THE FAR SIDE, TUMBLING RIGHT TO NUNZIO, AND INTO A HELL OF A NECKBREAKER THERE RIGHT FROM THOSE FLIPS!!  
  
TAZZ: You cannot let her do that too often, because that is one of those signs that she is going to get into her comfort zone. That was the experience of her cheerleading skills coming full center to help her, Cole.  
  
COLE: And Nunzio is now in all KINDS of trouble here. KP, geting Nunzio set up on the near side, and HERE SHE GOES AGAIN WITH THOSE SKILLS OF THE CHEERLEADER, FLIPPING, TUMBLING, AND TO NUNZIO, BUT NUNZIO, PULLS AWAY THAT TOP ROPE, AND SHE TUMBLED ALL THE WAY OUT IN FRONT OF US!!  
  
TAZZ: What a smart move by Nunzio. He knew she was coming, and he took advantage of his position in the ring. Using that momentum against her, and she is laid out here on the floor.  
  
COLE: Nunzio coming out here, as well. Nunzio, getting KP up, her back has got to have been mangled, as she fell back-first to the floor. Nunzio, RAMS HER HEAD RIGHT INTO OUR ANNOUNCE POSITION HERE!! And again. Nunzio now, irish WHIP RIGHT INTO THE STEEL STAIRS, KP'S BACK JUST SLAPPED THAT STEEL!!  
  
TAZZ: It looks like Nunzio has a spot now that he can work on. The upper back of KP has got to be taken out from that backbreaker, and now this assult on the back. Again, a very good stragety by Nunzio, using the fact that her back is a necessary part of her body to use in that tumbling.  
  
COLE: Nunzio, breaking that ten count that referee Brian Hebner is administering, and now, once again, Nunzio, working on that upper back right now, strong forearms to the back there, using them as billy clubs, and now, a scoop, and what is he--oh no, Nunzio, is going to rAM KP'S BACK, RIGHT INTO THAT STEEL RING POST, AND THE UPPER BACK SLAPPED UP ON THERE FIRST!!  
  
TAZZ: If her back wasn't in bad shape before, it is now.  
  
COLE: Nunzio is now taking advantage of that back of KP. And now Nunzio, sending this match back into the ring, and now an irish whip into the turnbuckle now, and that has got to be killing her back, AND NUNZIO, WITH THAT HUGE SPLASH RIGHT INTO THAT TURNBUCKLE, SANDWICHING KP IN BETWEEN HIM AND THE TURNBUCKLE, AND we may have an upset here, hook of the leg, we could have AN UPSET, but KP, able to get that right shoulder up before the count of three.  
  
TAZZ: You can see that Nunzio did a good job in taking away KP's back, as she struggled to get that right shoulder up in time. Nunzio, giving her a fight here tonight.  
  
COLE: And a good one thus far at that. Nunzio, setting KP up on the ropes, and that stinging CHOP, right to her chest cavity, and again, and now Nunzio, sending her to the near side, and, oh LOOK OUT, NORTHERN LIGHTS SUPLEX THERE!!  
  
TAZZ: EXCELLENT MOVE to do at this point in the match. Both of these two tonight, are putting on an excellent show right here tonight. I am impressed by both KP and Nunzio tonight.  
  
COLE: This match is not done. KP has put to rest any doubts tonight that she can compete, and it looks like the fans are accepting her, but can she get back and get her first victory, or will Nunzio deny her that opportunity? WE'LL FIND OUT, AS THE MATCH CONTINUES, WHEN WE COME BACK!!  
  
They go to a commercial break, then come back to the ring with Nunzio having KP in the corner, chopping away.  
  
COLE: Welcome back to Smack Down, as this match between Nunzio and Kim Possible continues here tonight, at the start of the match, it was all KP, but Nunzio used the momentum that KP had doing her second tumble to his advantage, pulling away that top rope, and sending her back to collide to the mat below outside in front of the announce position, and since then, it has been all Nunzio here.  
  
TAZZ: And KP has put on a hell of a show, but it is just that back right now, taking a hell of a lot of punishment ever since Nunzio made that smart move. It wasn't as much of a mistake as it was a clever move by Nunzio.  
  
COLE: And thoughout the break, Nunzio has been continuing to work on the upper back of Kim Possible tonight. KP, trying to gain her first official win in her first official match as a CWE Superstar here tonight, but Nunzio is deNYING HER, WHAT A HELL OF A SPINEBUSTER THAT WAS!!  
  
TAZZ: And this is not usually Nunzio's forte to go slow. He has slown this match down just enough to keep her from getting into that comfort zone right now, but at the same time, Nunzio heading into uncharted waters for him, going for a style that he's not familiar with, he doesn't go towards that grapple style of wrestling. He likes it fast, as well, but he needs to keep this pace in there right now to keep Kim Possible, from getting back into this here.  
  
COLE: Nunzio, now, getting KP back up, and a nice drop kick there, and now to the near side, over KP, KP trying to get back into this match, and high cross BODY, NO, KP CAUGHT NUNZIO, FALLAWAY SLAM THERE, AND YOU CAN SEE THE TOLL THAT JUST TOOK ON HER BACK!!  
  
TAZZ: HOW IN THE HELL DID SHE DO THAT WITH HER BACK IN THE WAY THAT IT IS RIGHT NOW?! Her back had to be feeling that torture of doing a move like that after the punishment it has been getting from Nunzio throughout this match, and she's trying to get back up.  
  
COLE: This young girl, certainly showing these fans and Nunzio tonight, what she is made of. Back to her feet, bad back and all, and she sends Nunzio to the near side, coming back, and drop toe hold, into a rear chin lock, oh look out, she's braving that back, bearing with it, and DOWN WITH THAT KNEE BREAKER, AND NOW SHE'S GOING TO THE NEAR SIDE, LOOK AT THIS!!  
  
TAZZ: WHAT A PIECE OF WORK THIS GIRL IS!!  
  
COLE: SHE TRYING TO TUMBLE AGAIN, AND INTO A SPINNING HEEL KICK, AND NUNZIO NOW, TO THE OUTSIDE, and that back, the upper back, has got to be giving her hell, and probably was so with that tumbling.  
  
TAZZ: After this match, win or lose this tonight, I can certainly tell you that we are going to see more from the red-haired bombshell after this tonight.  
  
COLE: What a hell of a match this has been, and now where is she going?  
  
TAZZ: SHE'S JUMPING ON THAT TOP ROPE, GREAT BALANCE SHE HAS, BUT WHAT FOR?!  
  
COLE: THAT'S NOT THE TURNBUCKLE ON THE FAR SIDE, THAT'S THE ROPE IN BETWEEN, AND--!  
  
She does a reverse shooting star press (SSP) all the way out to the floor, and CONNECTS IT SQUARE ON NUNZIO!!  
  
COLE: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! KP, FLIPPING ALL THE WAY OUT TO THE FLOOR, RIGHT ONTO NUNZIO!!  
  
TAZZ: [in disbelief] Oh, my, GOD!! It looked like a reverse shooting star press, all the way out to the outside from that top rope, and remember, she has that sore upper back of her's, and she STILL did that perfectly.  
  
COLE: And this sold out crowd here tonight can't believe it, either. KP, geting Nunzio back into the ring, and now to the far side, leap frog, and Nunzio, ONTO THE SHOULDER OF KP GOES NUNZIO, WHAT IS SHE GOING TO DO NOW?!  
  
Having Nunzio facing forward on her shoulder, KP spins Nunzio around 120 degrees to the other shoulder and then dropping him face first to the canvas with her.  
  
TAZZ: THAT'S WHAT SHE CALLS THE KIMPROVER!! I'VE SEEN HER PULL THAT OFF WHEN I SAW HER TRAIN!!  
  
COLE: AND NOW A COVER, CAN SHE DO THIS, YES!! SHE HAS WON THIS THING!! KIM POSSIBLE, HAS TURNED THE DISBELIEF OF MANY THINKING SHE COULDN'T BREAK THE MOLD INTO DISBELIEF AT THE PERFORMANCE THAT SHE HAS GIVEN TONIGHT!!  
  
CHIMEL: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, YOUR WINNER OF THE MATCH, KIM POSSIBLE!! [crowd cheers enormously]  
  
TAZZ: OH, MY, GOD!!  
  
COLE: WHAT A WIN SHE GOT HERE TONIGHT, AND SHE EARNED IT!! TONIGHT, KP, HAS PROVEN TO THE CWE FANS THAT SHE SHOULD BE HERE!!  
  
TAZZ: I know about the Kimprover, that's her finisher. What I wasn't expecting was the reverse shooting star press all the way to the outside.  
  
COLE: We are going to see this once again. After a world of punishment to that upper back [the Smack Down replay graphics come up as the replay of the reverse SSP shows], she does THIS.  
  
TAZZ: A reverse Shooting Star Press, hitting Nunzio on the end of it. That is a dangerous move, not to mention hard as hell to do, and she made it look easy.  
  
COLE: And then [the replay of the Kimprover shows] this thing, the Kimprover, and Tazz, you've seen this move.  
  
TAZZ: I have seen her do this before, and everytime, the reciever didn't get up from it for a good minute or so. An effective finisher.  
  
COLE: And now KP can rest easy. I cannot imagine anyone firing her after that performance tonight, as she--WAIT A MINUTE!!  
  
TAZZ: That's Misty, and she's got a steel chair, OH LOOK OUT!!  
  
COLE: MISTY JUST NAILED KIM POSSIBLE IN THE HEAD WITH THAT STEEL CHAIR, and KP, just got WHACKED!!  
  
TAZZ: What a HIT from that steel chair.  
  
COLE: It was Misty's match that KP interfered in last Sunday at Vengeance, and Misty, AGAIN WITH THAT STEEL CHAIR, INTO THAT UPPER BACK THAT WAS SORE FROM THE MATCH!!  
  
TAZZ: My God, Cole, Misty's trying to make absolutly SURE that we don't see her again.  
  
COLE: It would be a damn shame if Misty was able to do that. KP put on a hell of a match tonight, and now Misty, taking exception to her being here, and AGAIN with the steel chair, near that entranceway.  
  
TAZZ: Misty lost to Sailor Moon last Sunday, and she is going to take it out on KP tonight--oh no!  
  
COLE: What is she doing here?  
  
Misty takes KP's head and puts it between the fold, where the head rest and the seat meet in the fold, and then jerks the chair downward therefore whipping KP's neck with it, driving it hard at the same force.  
  
COLE: THE HELL?!! MISTY, WITH THAT DAMN STEEL CHAIR, JUST LEVELED KIM POSSIBLE WITH THAT HEINOUS ATTACK!!  
  
TAZZ: My God, Cole. Did you see her neck just whip back right after she did that?  
  
COLE: I did, and that could've done more than just injure that neck.  
  
TAZZ: A dangerous thing to do, and Misty did it in the most dangerous way, and she isn't done. She's getting her back to that ring and in it. Where is she---OH MY GOD!!  
  
COLE: That damn cheese grater again from under the ring. Misty wants to execute Kim Possible tonight. She wants to make sure that she NEVER comes back, and with that head, and, NO!! MISTY, JUST GRINDED KP'S HEAD WITH THAT DAMN CHEESE GRATER!!  
  
TAZZ: Someone stop this, please.  
  
COLE: Misty, doing whatever she can tonight to send KP to the damn morg, and--WAIT A MINUTE!! ASHELY BERYL, THE SOUTH EAST ASIAN CHAMPION, AND SHE HAS SEEN ENOUGH, AND MISTY, HIGHTAILS IT OUT OF THE DAMN RING!!  
  
TAZZ: Misty wants no part of Ashely, but the damage has been done, Cole.  
  
COLE: Ashely Beryl, coming out to help Kim Possible, but God knows the condition that KP is in, oh hold on a sec.  
  
ASHELY: [downright screaming while tending to KP] MISTY, YOU LISTEN UP, YOU LITTLE SLUTTY BITCH!!!!! [crowd cheers]  
  
COLE: OHHHH!!!  
  
ASHELY: YOU COME OUT HERE, AND YOU HARM A FRIEND OF MINE, TRYING TO INJURE HER, JUST BECAUSE SHE KICKED YOUR ASS AT VENGEANCE!! HOW ABOUT THIS, TRY DOING THAT TO ME, MISTY!! NEXT WEEK, IN GREENSBORO, NORTH CAROLINA!! YOU, AND ME, ONE ON ONE, AND HELL, I'LL GIVE YOU AN ADDED INCENTIVE!! I'LL PUT THIS SEA TITLE ON THE LINE, JUST SO I CAN GET YOU IN THE RING, BECAUSE AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO MY FRIEND, I WANT TO KICK YOUR ASS, ALL OVER THE DAMN RING!! [crowd cheers]  
  
COLE: OH MY!! Ashely, issuing a challenge for next week, SEA Title on the line.  
  
ASHELY: HELL, YOU CAN BRING THAT CHEESE GRATER TO USE!! BRING WHATEVER YOU FEEL YOU NEED, BECAUSE I WILL BE READY, AND WILLING TO MURDER YOUR WHINY, SLUTTY ASS!!   
  
COLE: OHHH MY GOD!!  
  
MISTY: [now with a mic in hand] South East Asian title match, against a dirty whore--! [crowd boos]  
  
COLE: UH OH!!  
  
MISTY: Hardcore Rules, next week? I like that idea. YOU'RE ON!! [crowd cheers enormously]  
  
TAZZ: OH MY GOD, COLE!! Can you imagine the hatred that is going to happen next Thursday from Greensboro.  
  
COLE: Ashely is IRATE!!  
  
MISTY: But you listen good, Ashely. Kim Possible, means nothing to me. I don't want her here. Hell, after last Sunday, I wanted to make sure that she never again graces you IDIOTS in the CWE. And Ashely, when I am done with you next week, and I take away that SEA Title from you, and make sure you remember me as the Hardcore Princess, in the words of Goldberg--SHE'S NEXT!!! [she exits the ringside area]  
  
TAZZ: OH MY GOD!!  
  
COLE: Misty, coming just shy of ending KP's career.  
  
TAZZ: Ashely is irate. She is pissed, Cole, and I don't think that she is going to be all too happy anytime soon.  
  
COLE: Well, the match will be next Thursday night, but for right now, the focus is on Kim Possible, and that heinous attack that Misty leveled on the red-haired bombshell. We will try to get an update on her condition, as paramedics are getting a strecher and getting her out of here, and this is reminding us of what happened to Alan last Sunday at Vengeance.  
  
TAZZ: But Alan's injury was just from bad luck. Misty WANTED to injure KP.  
  
COLE: And KP, barely concious, giving the thumbs up sign that she is going to be OK. We will continue from the Kiel Center, when we come back.  
  
They go to a commercial break, then come back.  
  
[start wrestling debut promo]  
  
BG VOICE: ARE YOU READY?!  
  
Shots of Dominique kneeking on both knees and with a bad-ass look on her face.  
  
BG: THE REVOLUTION HAS BEGUN!!  
  
Dominique standing up, back facing the camera, left arm fully extended in a diagonal direction down to the ground.  
  
BG: SHE IS GUNNING...FOR YOU!!  
  
From the position, she turns her head towards the camera, tips her hat, then whips around, her brown trench coat flutteres in the wind like a superhero's cape.  
  
BG: DOMINIQUE!! YOU CAN HAVE HER....OR DIE TRYING!!  
  
Fade to black, with words coming on reading "DOMINIQUE, COMING IN TWO WEEKS!!"  
  
[end promo]  
  
Switch to the ring, where Ann's music comes on, and she comes out to the ring, albiet hesitantly.  
  
CHIMEL: THE FOLLOWING MATCH IS SCHEDUALED FOR ONE FALL!! INTRODUCING FIRST, FROM THE DARK KINGDOM, WEIGHING IN AT 198 POUNDS, ANN!!  
  
COLE: You know, after Vengeance, I don't think that Ann should even be out here tonight doing anything. She is still horrified at what she thought she did to Alan last Sunday.  
  
TAZZ: Well, I don't think it was her fault that Alan suffered a punctured kidney during that match, but I do know that Mike Hall thinks she meant it.  
  
COLE: That damn Drep, as if it wasn't bad enough that she has to think that it was her fault, has to go into her damn locker room and torment Ann, saying that it was completly her fault.  
  
TAZZ: Well, I don't know if I would take him seriously there, but I do know that Ann didn't like it, and she was ready to clock him one.  
  
COLE: Drep might want to rethink the words he chooses, because if he doesn't, he might have Ann creating some problems--!  
  
???: WOAH WOAH WOAH, hold up for a second.  
  
COLE: Wait a minute.   
  
Mike "Drep" Hall shows up on the Titantrons.  
  
MIKE: NOW ANN, YOU KNOW THAT IT WAS YOUR FAULT THAT YOU INJURED ALAN, AND YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHY?!  
  
COLE: I wanna know what the hell he's doing myself.  
  
MIKE: It's because you were the one to trust a man known, as...DARKPOWER!! You see, you were the one that wanted to have a friendship, a relationship, and be in love with him. Don't your remember what he tried to do to me, Ann? Don't you remember the incidents, where he had me make fun of a website, for God sakes, just for his own damn pleasure. And then, after I resisted the temptation, I because a nobody in the CWE. Well, NOT ANYMORE!! He's doing it to you, Ann. He's doing it to you, and you still trust him, and he got you in a match against Alan at Vengeance. IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT--!!  
  
ANN: SHUT THE HELL UP, MIKE!! [crowd cheers] For one thing, I never wanted for my friendship with Alan to come to that, and for God sakes, I care about Justin, alot. I really do, and if you have a problem with that, then TOO DAMN BAD!!  
  
COLE: THAT A GIRL!!  
  
TAZZ: Ann, obviously, not too happy with Drep.  
  
MIKE: Well now, why don't we give you a little lesson in what I would like to call, a beat down, because I went to someone that knows better, Vince McMahon, and I think I found someone that should've been here a long time ago. And I think that you will love to face this guy, because I know how you love to injure people, so without further adu, let me introduce you, to your new opponent.  
  
COLE: What the hell is he doing?  
  
BG: WELLLLLL, WELL IT'S THE BIG SHOW!! [BOOM!!]  
  
COLE: WAIT A MINUTE!! THIS IS DAMN SURE NOT RIGHT!!  
  
TAZZ: Ann is in some serious trouble here.  
  
COLE: So let me get this straight. Because it was Ann who wanted to have a relationship with the CEO of this company, it's her fault that she injured Alan last Sunday night, and she has to pay for it, by facing this 500 pound monster in the Big Show.  
  
TAZZ: Keep in mind that this guy is not going to be happy that he lost that CWE Championship match to Talpa last Sunday.  
  
COLE: And you know that he is going to take his anger out on Ann. This is nothing more than another way for Mike Hall to torture the hell out of Ann, who is feeling guilty enough already, she shouldn't have ever came out here to compete tonight, you can tell that she is distracted by that incident last night. The Big Show is ready, and the refree, having no idea as to what's going on here, has no choice but to call this match.  
  
TAZZ: I question this, Cole. Ann looks like she doesn't even want to be here right now, and the Big Show, is all business.  
  
COLE: And Ann, as the bell sounds, trying to punch the Big Show, trying to do something to this big 500 pounder, but the Big Show, not even budging here.  
  
TAZZ: This is bad, Cole. The Big Show--oh!  
  
COLE: The Big Show, just driving Ann into that damn canvas, and her body just went out.  
  
TAZZ: What does this remind you of, Cole?  
  
COLE: No clue.  
  
TAZZ: That disgusting incident following the 1999 No Mercy. Remember when her friend, Melissa Beryl, was dumped by the CEO then. The next two weeks were hell for her.  
  
COLE: And Mike Hall, not appreciative of DP's actions towards him in the past, but he has no damn problem, copycating his antics of the past, pitting Ann against the Big Show, persuading Vince McMahon in whatever way it was, to get Ann to compete here tonight, when she is in no condition to even be out here, as the Big Show, just manhandling Ann here, with the press slam.  
  
TAZZ: Oh my God, Cole, watch out here.  
  
COLE: ANN, JUST BEING DRILLED BY THAT PRESS SLAM, ALL THE WAY OUT TO THE FLOOR IN FRONT OF US, WE HAD ENOUGH CLOSE CALLS OUT HERE TONIGHT!! WHAT ELSE ARE WE GOING TO SEE?!  
  
TAZZ: Oh don't you DARE start asking that, Cole. You know what happens whenever you ask that.   
  
COLE: I think it's going to happen regardless of whatever I end up saying, Tazz. We've already had a hell of a night thus far here, and now the Big Show, continuing to manhandle Ann, sending her TO THE STEEL BARRICADE!!  
  
TAZZ: The Big Show only has one thing on his mind, Cole, and that is to make sure Ann doesn't survive tonight.  
  
COLE: And Ann is the victim, simpily because of a suspicion that Mike Hall had of Ann being at fault for Alan's injury, and back into the ring goes Ann, and Ann doesn't even know where the hell she is.  
  
TAZZ: I don't think she knows what part of the STATE she's in at this point, Cole.  
  
COLE: The Big Show, oh no!  
  
TAZZ: THE CHOKESLAM, COMING UP!!  
  
COLE: THE BIG SHOW IS GOING TO DO NOTHING MORE THAN TO--WAIT A MINUTE!!  
  
TAZZ: ALAN IS HERE!!  
  
COLE: I THOUGHT HE WAS IN THE DAMN HOSPITAL, BUT HE IS HERE TONIGHT, AND WANTING TO GET BACK INTO THAT RING!!  
  
TAZZ: WHO'S FAULT DO YOU THINK HE BELIEVES IT WAS?!  
  
COLE: MY GUESS I WE'LL FIND OUT, HE HAS THAT STEEL CHAIR IN HAND!!  
  
TAZZ: WE ALREADY SAW MISTY USE THAT CHAIR IN A VARIETY OF WAYS!! ALAN MAY WANT TO BE CAREFUL!!  
  
COLE: WHO IS ALAN OUT THERE--WAIT A MINUTE!! HE JUST STRUCK THE BIG SHOW!!  
  
TAZZ: EITHER HE REALLY, REALLY HATES THE BIG SHOW, OR HE MAY HAVE FOUND THAT IT WASN'T WORTH GOING AFTER HIS FORMER FRIEND, EITHER WAY, HE'S IN TROUBLE NOW!!  
  
COLE: AND THIS MATCH HAS BEEN THROWN OUT!! THERE WAS NO WAY IN HELL ANN WAS ABLE TO BEAT THE BIG SHOW, AND NOW ALAN, ATTACKING THE BIG SHOW!! WE THOUGHT THAT HE WAS IN THE DAMN HOSPITAL!! BUT HE'S HERE---uh oh!  
  
TAZZ: Alan may want to rethink his stragety, because the Big Show is going to make him pay.  
  
COLE: The Big Show, both Alan and Ann caught in that choke slam---DOUBLE CHOKE SLAM!! BOTH ALAN AND ANN HAVE BEEN--HEY!!  
  
TAZZ: DARK DEMON EXTREME!!  
  
COLE: TALPA'S OUT HERE, AND THE BIG SHOW, WANTS NO PART OF THE CWE CHAMPION!!  
  
TAZZ: It was Talpa who torture racked the Big Show last Sunday, and neither of these two have forgotten what happened then.   
  
COLE: And the Big Show, wanting no part of the Dark Demon Extreme tonight. Talpa, making sure that the Big Show doesn't get away with picking on the littler people, and he did it again here tonight. And folks, next week on Smack Down, [the match screen with the animations start] it has been signed. It is going to be Ashely Beryl going up against Misty in a no holds barred, pinfalls count anywhere, hardcore match, the South East Asian Title on the line, and Tazz, after that heinous act by Misty on Kim Possible earlier on, you have to believe that Ashely Beryl is going to go right after Misty, next week, on Smack Down.  
  
TAZZ: This match is going to be fueled on pure hatred, and this won't be the first time that these two have gone after each other, Cole.  
  
COLE: And still to come TONIGHT, Zach Gowen up against Naraku. That match, still to come, TONIGHT!!  
  
They go to a commercial break, then come back.  
  
[start CWE clip promo]  
  
MALE ANN: AND NOW, THE CWE SLAM OF THE NIGHT, BROUGHT TO YOU BY SPRITE REMIX!! SPRITE, WITH TROPICAL FLAVORS AND A SATISFYING TASTE, IT'S THE WAY A REMIX SHOULD BE!!  
  
{go back to Vengeance last Sunday night}  
  
TAZZ: TRIPLE H HAS GOT TO BE FURIOUS OVER WHAT HAS HAPPENED HERE--HEY, COLE, LOOK AT WHOS BEHIND THEM!!  
  
COLE: WHAT IN THE HELL IS THIS?!! THAT'S GOKU BEHIND THEM!!...LOOK AT THIS CONFRONTATION!!...JESS DIDN'T LIKE WHAT GOKU WAS DOING TO HER FRIEND, GIOVANNI-OH MY-GOD!!...THE BLINDING LIGHT, NAILS IT, AND NOW JESSIE, WITH ALL OF THE FANS BEHIND HER!!  
  
TAZZ: THE SHINING FLIP COMING UP, AND THIS IS GOING TO GO ON THE MOST DESERVING PERSON IN THIS BUILDING LEAP FROG, AND UP HE GOES!!  
  
COLE: JESSIE, GIVING GOKU THE RIDE OF HIS LIFE!!  
  
TAZZ: OH MY GOD, COLE!! IT SEEMS THAT JESS AND GOKU HAS SOME SCORES TO SETTLE IN THAT RING!!  
  
{end Vengeance clip}  
  
[end CWE clip promo]  
  
BG: PREPARE FOR TROUBLE, AND MAKE IT DOUBLE...I CAN TASTE YOUR INNOCENCE! YOUNG AND SWEET LIKE MOTHER MADE YOU! EVERYTHING FROZE INTO ICE! THESE MOTHERF***ERS JUST GOT WICKED!!  
  
COLE: And here comes the guy who retired Triple H last Sunday night. Giovanni, last Sunday, with the help of Jessie, took Triple H out of the Smack Down Brand, but it was then that Goku took exception for some reason, and made them pay.  
  
TAZZ: Well, Sprite Remix presents CWE Summerslam, live from the National City Arena in Columbus, Ohio, Sunday, August 24th, exclusivley on Pay Per View. Sprite Remix, Sprite with tropical flavors and a satifying taste, it's the way a remix SHOULD be.  
  
GIOVANNI: LAST SUNDAY NIGHT, I DID THE ONE THING THAT EVERYONE WAS WANTING TO DO SINCE HE FIRST GOT HERE, AND THAT WAS TO PUT THE BEST IN THE BUSINESS, -OUT- OF BUSINESS!! [crowd cheers]  
  
TAZZ: HEH HEH!!  
  
COLE: Giovanni, with the help of Jessie, did just that.  
  
GIOVANNI: Now, Jessie, I want to thank you very much for that help you gave me. Although i am sure that I could beat Triple H on my own, I mean, hell, my GRANDMOTHER, could beat Triple H, ON HER DAMN OWN!! [crowd cheers and laughs]  
  
COLE: [laughing] Oh please!  
  
GIOVANNI: But it's always nice to see that you have people that are willing to watch your back when you need them to, so, to Jess, I would like--!  
  
BG: PREPARE FOR TROUBLE...MAKE IT DOUBLE!!  
  
COLE: WAIT A MINUTE!!  
  
BG:....How can you see into my eyes like open doors? Leading you down into my core! Where I've become so numb. [Jessie's arms go up and the pyros go off] (Wake me up) Wake me up inside. (I can't wake up) Wake me up inside. (Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark.  
  
Jessie goes to the ring with many cheers coming from the crowd.  
  
COLE: He may get a chance to thank her in person, because here she comes to the ring, and listen to this.  
  
TAZZ: I will tell you that in all my life, I have never seen anyone get cheered this much in any type of event. But Jessie is getting them in every arena she steps foot in, Cole.  
  
COLE: Certainly a great deal of respect for someone who has done so much, and has made so much contributions to this company. And it was last Sunday, that she helped Giovanni, seal the deal with the Game, once and for all.  
  
JESSIE: Hey, BOSS! I just want to say. That you don't have to thank me. You don't need to do anything to thank me. Because, I think that letting me help you get rid of that no good SOB, the man who took me out for eight months. The man who almost KILLED me at Survivor Series, and felt GOOD about it, on the shelf. IT FELT SO GREAT, TO MAKE HIM SUFFER, AND BOSS, AND I CALL YOU BOSS OUT OF RESPECT OF YOU, YOU CERTAINLY MADE HIM REALIZE JUST HOW MUCH OF A LOSER HE REALLY IS!! And now, we can move on to other things.  
  
GIOVANNI: I know it, Jess. And I wouldn't want to--!  
  
BG: IT'S TIME TO PLAY THE GAME!!...TIME TO PLAY THE GAAAME!! MUAHUAHUAHUAHUA!!.....HAHAHAHAH!! IT'S ALL ABOUT THE GAME, AND HOW YOU PLAY IT!!  
  
COLE: WAIT A MINUTE!!  
  
TAZZ: HE WAS RETIRED LAST SUNDAY!! HE SHOULDN'T EVEN BE HERE, COLE!!  
  
COLE: HE SHOULDN'T, AND IF DP IS WATCHING THIS TONIGHT, SOMETHING TELLS ME THAT HE IS GOING TO BE VERY DISPLEASED AT WHAT IS TRANSPIRING RIGHT NOW!!  
  
HHH: YEAH, I KNOW, I KNOW!! I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE ASKING!! WHAT IS A GUY WHO WAS RETIRED FROM THE CWE SMACK DOWN BRAND, STILL DOING HERE, AND THE ANSWER IS SIMPLE!! NO ONE MAKES THE GAME, EXIT, WITHOUT THE FINAL CALLING CARD, FROM ME!!  
  
TAZZ: What is he talking about, Cole?  
  
COLE: I have NO CLUE!!  
  
HHH: You see, Giovanni, I knew you couldn't beat me without your little SLUT here. [crowd boos as Giovanni tries to hold Jess back]. And, what did you hit me with. Those brass knucks. Oh, real great, Giovanni. Real swift. All the while, these fans are cheering you on, no surprise for a bunch of no good IDIOTS!! [they boo relentlessly]. You cheat to get ahead, and you enlist the help of worthless pieces of crap who whine and cry, 'boo hoo, I got a rib injury. I was sitting on my ass the last eight months while everyone else worked their asses off. Feel sorry for me, whaaaa.' NO WAY!!  
  
COLE: Jessie was NOT doing that.  
  
TAZZ: Jess would be the LAST person that would do something like that. The CWE is her LIFE, Cole, and I know it because I've gotten to know her during the past two or so years we've worked together. She is some woman, let me tell you.  
  
HHH: So, let me give you a little going away present. It seems that everyone was asking as to why Goku snuck up from behind and kick the living crap out of Giovanni and Jessie. Well, you see, he was an invited guest, invited BY ME!!  
  
COLE: WHAT?!  
  
HHH: And he knows more than you could EVER know about this business. Three time CWE Champion. Memorable matches. 2000 Hell In A Cell, against his own SON. You want me to go on, because there are so many accomplishments that this guy has done, and Giovanni, Jessie, let me remind you that when you step into the ring with the best in the business, I mean it, and I never, EVER leave ANY arena, anywhere, WITHOUT getting the last--!  
  
COLE: WAIT A MINUTE!!  
  
HHH: --LAUGH!!  
  
TAZZ: BEHIND YOU!!  
  
COLE: GOKU ONCE AGAIN, AND AGAIN, FROM BEHIND!! THIS IS THE EXACT SAME THING THAT HAPPENED AT VENGEANCE LAST SUNDAY!! AND TRIPLE H, IS JOINING GIOVANNI ON THIS ASSULT, TRIPLE H AND GIOVANNI, CONTINUING THEIR WAR, AND JESS AND GOKU, CONTINUING WHERE THEY LEFT OFF LAST SUNDAY!!  
  
TAZZ: Goku isn't letting up, OH MY GOD!!  
  
COLE: Low blow on Giovanni by the Game, and--oh no!  
  
TAZZ: Petegree time.  
  
COLE: And going--DOWN WITH THAT DAMN PETEGREE!!  
  
TAZZ: TRIPLE H SHOULDN'T EVEN BE HERE!! HE'S GONE FROM SMACK DOWN!!  
  
COLE: And Triple H, going to get a steel chair, and back to the ring. Triple H, SMASHES THAT STEEL CHAIR ONTO THE SKULL OF JESSIE, AND NOW TRIPLE H, TOSSING IT TO GOKU, AND WHAT'S TRIPLE H SAYING?!  
  
TAZZ: Telling Goku to fold it up and go after those ribs, oh my God, Cole!  
  
COLE: TRIPLE H WANTS JESSIE EXECUTED FOR HER EFFORTS DURING THESE PAST FEW WEES!! A SORE LOSER IS TRIPLE H, AND TRIPLE H, HAMMERING AT GIOVANNI, AND--SENDING HIM RIGHT INTO THAT STEEL CHAIR THAT GOKU HAS, AND NOW TRIPLE H, THROWS GIOVANNI OUT OF THE RING!!  
  
TAZZ: This is going to be bad, Cole.  
  
COLE: Someone get out here and stop this. Goku and Triple H, the Game someone who should not even be in this damn ARENA tonight. He should be gone from Smack Down, and Goku is still not confirmed to having a contract here, and Triple H, is asking for Goku, to break those damn ribs of Jessie, and Goku, with the CHAIR!!  
  
TAZZ: OH MY GOD!!  
  
COLE: AND THANK GOD THAT JESSIE RIBS WERE ONE HUNDRED PERCENT HEALED!!  
  
TAZZ: That chair shot would be much worse, but Triple H, aiming for those rehibilitated ribs. He wants nothing more than to get Jessie gone from the CWE once again, and we've already had one mauling earlier tonight with that idea in mind.  
  
COLE: And Triple H, wants for Goku to do it again, and he is going to--HEY!!  
  
TAZZ: FINALLY!! DARKPOWER IS COMING IN HERE TO STOP THIS!!  
  
DP: TRIPLE H, YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE HERE!! GOKU, I NEVER SIGNED YOU!! YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE EITHER!! GIVE ME THIS GODDAMN CHAIR!! [he grabs it and throws it away, HHH and Goku furious at him]. I AM NOT GOING TO LET YOU COME IN HERE AND TRY TO DESTROY MY SUPERSTARS!! I AM NOT GOING TO LET YOU BARGE IN HERE, AND LET YOU TWO, RUIN MY PRODUCT!! I HAVE THE ARENA SECURITY WITH ME, AND THEY ARE GOING TO DO ONE THING, AND ONE THING ONLY, AND THAT IS TO ESCORT YOU OUT OF THIS ARENA!! SO, IF YOU WILL DO SO, PLEASE!!   
  
COLE: Triple H and Goku both being handcuffed out of the ring. And thankfully, Jessie is going to be alright from those chair shots, but definitly, Triple H and Goku should not even be here.  
  
TAZZ: And they are being escorted out of the ring, Cole, in handcuffs. The way it should be.  
  
DP looks on as the two are escorted in lock down-type procedure.  
  
Go to a commercial break, then come back.  
  
Switch to the backstage area, where Triple H and Goku are being sent into squad cars.  
  
DP: GET THOSE ASSES OUT OF HERE!! GET THEM OUT OF THE ARENA!! I DON'T WANT THEM HERE ANYMORE!!  
  
HHH: I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS, YOU LITTLE PIECE OF beep!!  
  
DP: YEAH, YOU GO AND TRY, ASSWIPE!! SEND THEM PACKING!! AND IF YOU TRY IT AGAIN, TRIPLE H, I WILL MAKE ABSOLUTLY SURE THAT YOU DON'T SPEND ANOTHER DAY IN THE CWE!!  
  
The squad cars are loaded, and they speed off out of the arena.  
  
DP: Thank God. [he shakes his head in disbelief]  
  
DP then turns around to find Ash there.  
  
DP: ASH, what the hell are you angry---?  
  
ASH: YOU TOLD ME YOU NEEDED TO SEE ME ABOUT SOMETHING, AND THEN I COME BACK AFTER NOT FINDING YOU, AND GOHAN IS LAYING THERE, A SHELL OF HIS FORMER SELF!! NOW, WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THAT?!  
  
DP: ASH, calm--WHAT? What are you saying I called you to work tonight. I never asked you to even be here tonight.  
  
ASH: Don't LIE to me, ASSHOLE!! I remember what you did to Gohan for three whole years. Remember, you said you don't give a rat's ass about the Sonn family.  
  
DP: WAIT A SEC, Ash. That was old news.  
  
ASH: OLD NEWS?! You're saying that you hating the Sonn family is old news, and now you just carted off my own father, to jail.  
  
DP: ASH, will you PLEASE take the time to know what went on. Goku tried to harm Jessie. He tried to injure those ribs again, along with Triple H. And they aren't signed on the Smack Down Brand. I am sorry if you think me doing my job is crossing the line, but I cannot put personal friendships over judgements. Yes, I KNOW he's your father, but he's also a father who SCREWED you over, MANY times. A--WAIT, I shouldn't even be saying that he is your father, because, quite frankly, he ISN'T your father.  
  
COLE: UH OH!!  
  
ASH: WHAT?!  
  
DP: Ash, don't you remember? Goku ADOPTED you after your mother died in that flood some years back. In fact, he gave me the papers, required by CWE policy when someone adopts one of my employees as their own family, when he did it. And if you want, I can show it to you. Oh, and just so you know, I have a surprise for you. Your mother was lying to you. Your father, your REAL father, isn't dead. He is very much alive, and in fact, I know who he is.  
  
At THAT moment, Ash gets RIGHT INTO HIS FACE, furious.  
  
ASH: WHAT?!  
  
COLE: That's what I would like to know myself.  
  
DP: I can't tell you just yet. I still need to verify a few things, but I do have my suspicions still. Anoyomous sources of mine. They're telling me that your father isn't very far away from you. In fact, maybe he is watching you tonight. Maybe he's in the ARENA!! But that's all I know.   
  
ASH: FINE, but if you do anything to SCREW ME OVER, I swear to GOD--!  
  
DP: ASH, LISTEN TO ME!! IF YOU DO NOT CEASE, I WILL HAVE TO BE FORCED TO TAKE ACTION, AND I DON'T WANT TO DO SO, AND I KNOW YOU DON'T WANT ME TO DO THAT TO YOU, EITHER!! I know you're angry at me, but believe me, I'm trying to run a show here, and it's hard enough without more trauma. Ash, I'm sorry, but I have to get this show moving. After it, we'll talk about it, ok. As for Gohan, I know who did it, because I had my suspicions about the Basham Brothers being here, walking around, and that was the first thing that crossed my mind when you said it. But you can decide for yourself what to believe. But don't say that I'm not trying to do the best I can, because I am, OK? Now, good day. [he exits the scene, with Ash looking on in disgust at DP]  
  
Switch back to ringside, where Naraku's music (Sycho Sid's Snapped song) starts, and out he comes.  
  
CHIMEL: THE FOLLOWING MATCH IS SCHEDUALED FOR ONE FALL!! INTRODUCING FIRST, FROM PARTS UNKNOWN, WEIGHING IN AT 386 POUNDS, NARAKU!!  
  
COLE: AND HERE WE GO!!  
  
TAZZ: Naraku against a brave, young Zach Gowen, but Cole, did you hear what DP just said about Ash's real father?  
  
COLE: I heard it, and we were under the impression that he was dead all this time, and now we got word from DP that he might be ALIVE!!  
  
TAZZ: I was in the CWE when that flood happened, and Ash was devistated, but when DP said that Goku wasn't his real father, I don't know why Ash got all furious, because it's the truth.  
  
COLE: The truth hurts sometimes, Tazz, and that truth really hurt Ash. Goku is known as their real father now, but there may be trouble brewing, as with what we have here. Naraku, set to go up against Zach Gowen, one on one, and this began last Sunday night, when he helped Melissa Beryl defeat Naraku.  
  
TAZZ: A missle drop kick off the top turnbuckle, Cole. Once again, this amazing young kid has been wowing these audiences across the country, and he may do it tonight.  
  
COLE: IT WILL BE ZACH GOWEN, GOING UP AGAINST THE INUYASHA CREEP, NARAKU, IN OUR MAIN EVENT, NEXT!!  
  
They take their final commercial break, then come back to the ring.  
  
BG: Out of My Way//Nobody's gonna stand in my way/Give it up son, I'm doing this my way   
  
Crowd goes crazy as Zach comes out to the ring.  
  
CHIMEL: AND HIS OPPONENT, WEIGHING IN AT 158 POUNDS, ZACH, GOWEN!!  
  
COLE: AND HERE HE COMES!! THIS COURAGEOUS ZACH GOWEN, GETTING A STANDING OVATION, AS HE COMES TO THE RING TO TAKE ON NARAKU, A MAN MORE THAN TWICE HIS SIZE AND WEIGHT!!  
  
TAZZ: He is going to have his hands full, Cole. Naraku has been on a major role as of late, and he is a monster in that ring--but hold on here!  
  
COLE: Why is he standing outside the--!  
  
BG: And I wanna take you down/But your soul cannot be found/It doesn't matter much you see/Cause your disease is killing me/And you know its only right/Cause it feels like paradise/I know nothing is for free/Cause your disease is killing me.  
  
CHIMEL: AND, ACCOMPANING ZACH GOWEN, FROM THE DARK KINGDOM, MELISSA, QUEEN, BERYL!!  
  
TAZZ: THAT'S WHY, COLE!!  
  
COLE: Zach Gowen is going to have Melissa Beryl in his corner.  
  
TAZZ: WISE idea. Getting Melissa there to make sure that Naraku doesn't do anything, but at the same time, remember what Naraku has said about Zach Gowen and Melissa. If Naraku is crossed the wrong way, Zach is going to be--oh no, Cole, here we go.  
  
COLE: Naraku, getting Zach into the ring, and we are underway here in this main event. Naraku, firing those hard right forearms to Zach, and, getting him up, but Zach, with one leg, AND A DROP KICK, CONTINUING WHERE HE LEFT OFF LAST SUNDAY NIGHT WITH NARAKU, TO THE BACK, AND now Zach, TO THE NEAR SIDE, AND A PUNCH RIGHT TO NARAKU, AND HERE HE GOES AGAIN, HE'S REELING, AND ONCE AGAIN, but this time, Naraku, catches him, AND WITH THE FLYING ARMBAR!!  
  
TAZZ: We saw Naraku in all sorts of ways last Sunday. We saw him use any trick in the book apart from the dirty ones to get by Melissa at Vengeance, and we saw something else out of Naraku's bag right there with that flying arm bar, and now with that Japanese Arm Drag by Naraku.  
  
COLE: Naraku, now, with Zach, and Zach, with the right hands, fighting back, to the gut, and look at Naraku.   
  
TAZZ: NARAKU CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!!  
  
COLE: ZACH, ON ONE LEG, SPINNING HEEL KICK, AND THE INUYASHA CREEP IS DOWN!! And look at this, we have a cover, HOOK OF THE LEG, WE COULD HAVE A HUGE UPSET, BUT NARAKU, KICKS OUT AT TWO!!  
  
TAZZ: Zach, with that huge spining heel kick, from one leg, uh oh.  
  
COLE: Zach to the top rope, and it looks like he's going to do this one-legged moonsault.  
  
TAZZ: THIS AMAZES ME, AND, OH MY--uh oh.  
  
COLE: But Naraku, catching him before he could deliver it, and DROPS HIM, RIGHT ON THE BACK, AND NOW ZACH, IS IN SOME TROUBLE HERE!!  
  
TAZZ: He is in a WORLD of trouble right now. Going for that back area of Zach Gowen, and I don't know why he doesn't try to--oh no, I spoke too soon.  
  
COLE: Naraku, with that bear hug, and you remember what he did with this LAST Thursday. Bear Hug Suplexed two people with one suplex.  
  
TAZZ: That was an amazing bill of strength there by Naraku, OH MY GOD!!  
  
COLE: NARAKU, WITH THE BEAR HUG SUPLEX THERE!!  
  
TAZZ: NARAKU IS JUST TOO DAMN GOOD!! HE'S ON A MAD ROLL HERE!!  
  
COLE: Naraku, could go for the pin, but--wait a minute. Melissa is on the apron here, taunting Naraku.  
  
TAZZ: Queen Beryl, not one to back down from anyone, but neither is Naraku.  
  
COLE: And Naraku, BRINGING BERYL INTO THE RING!!  
  
TAZZ: Oh my God, Cole. This thing may get ugly in a hurry here.  
  
COLE: And now Naraku, working on Melissa here, referee Brian Hebner, trying to gain some control here, oh no!  
  
TAZZ: Naraku is going to do this to Beryl, too. The Bear Hug Suplex, and this is very bad here, coming off of a tough match at Vengeance.  
  
COLE: And--NAILS HER WITH THE BEAR HUG SUPLEX, BUT ZACH GOWEN, BACK UP, AND NOW TRYING TO BATTLE BACK HERE, GOING ON ONE LEG, BUT NARAKU, HARD CLOTHESLINE, AND BACK DOWN HE GOES!!  
  
TAZZ: I think this referee is losing control of this one in a HURRY!!  
  
COLE: Brian Hebner doesn't know what to do here with a woman who wasn't schedualed to be at ringside in the first place, in the ring right now, and Naraku, is going to, OH NO!!  
  
TAZZ: He's getting Zach out of the ring the hard way.  
  
COLE: AND ZACH'S ONLY LEG LANDED RIGHT ON THAT STEEL BARRICADE OUTSIDE THERE, AND HE IS HURT BAD!!  
  
TAZZ: But Melissa is still in there.  
  
COLE: And Naraku, looking to do more to the Mutha Queen, and refree Brian Hebner has called for the bell!  
  
TAZZ: Zach Gowen has been counted out of the ring.  
  
COLE: Naraku, with that heinous attack on Zach, and he's hurt bad here. And Naraku, looking to do the same to Melissa--!  
  
BG: STRAIGHT OUT OF LINE/I CAN'T FIND A REASON/WHY I SHOULD JUSTIFY MY WAYS  
  
COLE: NOW what?  
  
TAZZ: Why is DP even coming out here?  
  
DP: Hold on just a minute, Naraku. I was thinking. Melissa, Naraku, you two have been wanting a piece of each other ever since Naraku first came into the CWE. And, quite frankly, I have been looking at this closely. And I was thinking, that I need a number one contender for Summerslam, for the CWE Championship.  
  
COLE: Wait a minute.  
  
DP: So, how about this. Why don't Melissa Beryl and Naraku be in a match next week on Smack Down, the winner will become the number one contender, for the CWE Championship?  
  
COLE: OH MY!!  
  
TAZZ: That's a HUGE announcement.  
  
DP: BUT WAIT, because, you see, there is another person that I may want to get their shot at the CWE Belt, so why don't we make this a Triple Threat Match, and I am going to put in, as the third member of the Triple Threat for next Thursday...JESSIE MALOR!! [crowd goes NUTS!!]  
  
COLE: OHHHH!!  
  
TAZZ: OH MY GOD!!  
  
COLE: WHAT A HELL OF AN ANNOUNCEMENT FOR NEXT THURSDAY!! MELISSA, NARAKU, AND JESSIE, ALL THREE, IN A TRIPLE THREAT MATCH, WINNER TO GO TO SUMMERSLAM, FOR A CHANCE, TO GO FOR THE CWE CHAMPIONSHIP!!  
  
TAZZ: BERYL OR NARAKU COULD BE THE NEXT CHAMP IF THEY CAN CONTAIN THE SHINING LIGHT!!  
  
COLE: NEXT WEEK ON SMACK DOWN, MISTY VERSUS ASHELY BERYL, THE SOUTH EAST ASIAN TITLE ON THE LINE, AND ASHELY, LOOK FOR REVENGE ON MISTY FOR WHAT MISTY DID TO KP, AND THE TRIPLE THREAT NUMBER ONE CONTENDER MATCH, WINNER TO FACE THE CWE CHAMPION AT SUMMERSLAM!! WHAT A WILD NIGHT IT WILL BE IN GREENSBORO!! GOOD NIGHT, FROM ST. LOUIS!!  
  
They go off the air.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
CWE. Entertainment.  
  
_________________________________________________ 


	15. 7 03 2003

CWE SMACK DOWN (7.03.2003)  
  
WRITER AND OWNER: darkpower (darkpowrjd@aol.com)  
  
RATING: TV-14 DSVL  
  
DISCLAIMER: None of the characters are mine (besides my original characters), but the stories are all mine.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
RINGSIDE ANNOUNCERS  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Michael Cole  
  
Tazz  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
BACKSTAGE  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Reelena  
  
Josh Matthews  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
VENUE: The Pond in Anahiem, CA  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
[cue the flashback to last week's Smack Down, complete with dramatic music]  
  
COLE: AND BERYL, REACHING OUT AS FAR AS HER HAND WILL ALLOW HER TO!! GIOVANNI NEEDS TO MAKE A TAG TO QUEEN BERYL, AND GIOVANNI...MAKES THE TAG!!  
  
TAZZ: AND TRIPLE H HAS YET TO GET OVER THERE TO NARAKU!!  
  
COLE: BUT BERYL IS WAITING FOR TRIPLE H TO MAKE THAT TAG!! SHE WANTS NARAKU...UH OH!!  
  
TAZZ: HERE WE GO, MICHAEL!! TRIPLE H MADE THAT TAG TO NARAKU, AND NOW BERYL AND HIM BOTH STARING EACH OTHER DOWN!!  
  
COLE: THIS FEUD JUST STARTED LAST WEEK,....BERYL, TO THE ROPES, AND UH OH!!  
  
TAZZ: NARAKU HAS HER FOR THAT BEAR HUG SLAM!!  
  
COLE: IF HE HITS THIS, IT'S ALL OVER FOR BERYL AND GIOVANNI!! BUT BERYL, TRYING TO GET OUT OF THIS DEATH GRIP OF NARAKU, AND DOES SO,....SPRINGBOARD MOONSAULT BY BERYL!!  
  
TAZZ: I'VE NEVER SEEN BERYL PULL OFF SUCH A MOVE BEFORE IN MY LIFE!!.....BERYL NEEDS TO FIND A WAY TO KEEP NARAKU DOWN, BECAUSE...WHAT THE HELL?!!  
  
COLE: NARAKU IS TAKING OFF THAT GARB...OH MY GOD?!!  
  
TAZZ: HE'S MORE FRIGHTENING WITHOUT THAT GARB ON, MICHAEL!!  
  
COLE:...NAILS THE BEAR HUG SLAM, AND IT'S OVER, TWO, AND GIOVANNI BREAKS UP THE THREE,...GIOVANNI, WITH A DOUBLE CLOTHESLINE ON BOTH NARAKU AND TRIPLE H!!  
  
TAZZ: BERYL CAN GET UP NOW...UH OH!!  
  
COLE: BERYL JUST STOOD UP FROM THAT BEAR HUG SLAM,...PSYCHODRIVER!!....BERYL HAS PINNED NARAKU,.....OH MY GOD!!!  
  
TAZZ: NARAKU JUST STOOD RIGHT BACK UP!!  
  
COLE:...BERYL, BEING SHOT TO THE ROPS WITH ONE ARM OF NARAKU, AND UP, AND DOWN, AND MY GOD, BERYL'S ENTIRE BODY JUST FLOPPED AFTER THAT!!......HE'S SETTING HER UP FOR ANOTHER...BEAR HUG SLAM, AND THAT WAS WHILE BERYL WAS STILL REELING FROM THE LAST SHOT BY NARAKU!!....A DAMN TABLE FROM UNDER THE RING, AND HE'S SETTING THAT TABLE UP!!....BEAR HUG SLAM, THROUGH THAT TABLE!! NARAKU, COULD'VE BROKEN BERYL DAMN BACK IN TWO!!....NARAKU, GOING TO THE TOP TURNBUCKLE WITH THE NOW DISMANTLED BERYL!! AND NARAKU, SETTING BERYL UP...OH MY GOD!! HE ISN'T GOING TO DO THIS, IS HE?!...MY GOD, LOOK OUT [Naraku does the Bear Hug Slam on Beryl from the top turnbuckle to the outside, crashing into and through the announce table]!! WHAT THE HELL?! NARAKU, HAS JUST TORN APART BERYL, BY SENDING HER ALL THE WAY FROM THAT DAMN ROPE, INTO OUR ANNOUNCE POSITION!!...THE PARAMEDICS ARE HERE, AND THEY ARE TENDING TO BERYL.....WAIT A MINUTE!! BERYL IS COMING TO, AND FIGHTING OFF THESE DAMN MEDICAL PERSONELL, TO GET AT NARAKU AGAIN, AND NARAKU, WANTING MORE OF HER, AS WELL!!....ANOTHER BEAR HUG SLAM!!....HE'S BLOCKING THE PARAMEDICS FROM HER, AND HE DRAGS HER BACK INTO THE RING!! THIS IS ENOUGH ALREADY!! HE DOESN'T NEED TO DO ANYTHING ELSE TO THE DAMN GIRL!! LET THE PARAMEDICS DO THEIR DAMN JOB!!  
  
TAZZ: NARAKU'S GOAL MAY BE TO TAKE BERYL OUT FOR GOOD!!  
  
COLE:.....NOT ANOTHER ONE, AND...WAIT A MINUTE!! WHO THE HELL IS THIS?!  
  
TAZZ: I DON'T KNOW!! SHE'S SMALLER THAN BERYL BY ABOUT A FOOT OR SO, BUT SHE LOOKS JUST LIKE BERYL!!  
  
COLE: BUT WITH BLACK HAIR AND A BIT DIFFERENT RING ATTIRE ON, AND SHE'S TELLING NARAKU TO BACK OFF, WHAT THE HELL?! DID I HEAR HER RIGHT?!  
  
TAZZ: SHE'S BERYL'S DAUGHTER?!  
  
COLE:.....IS THIS JUST A CLAIM, OR IS THIS REALLY HER DAUGHTER!! NARAKU ISN'T CARING, SETTING HER UP FOR THE BEARHUG SLAM...MY GOD!! SHE REVERSED IT!! THIS GIRL THAT IS CLAIMING TO BE BERYL'S DAUGHTER, HAS TOOK NARAKU'S FINISHER AND REVERSED IT!!  
  
TAZZ: WHOEVER SHE IS, SHE'S A GOOD ATHLETE!!  
  
COLE: BUT WHO IS SHE?! SHE'S CLAIMING TO BE BERYL'S DAUGHTER, BUT WE DON'T KNOW HER FULL NAME, EVEN!!  
  
TAZZ: BERYL'S FULL NAME IS MELISSA BERYL...  
  
COLE:...WHAT ROLE DOES SHE PLAY, AND HOW WILL IT AFFECT THIS HEATED EPIC RIVALRY, BETWEEN MELISSA BERYL AND NARAKU?!  
  
[end Smack Down flashback]  
  
[Cue Smack Down intro]  
  
BG: HEY YO, THIS IS MY LIFE, MY TIME, MY RIGHTS, MY RHYMES, MY GRIMES, MY STRUGGLES, HUSTLE'S SWEATIN, MY BLOOD TOO, MY PREDITOR SMELLS FEAR AND I SMELL A LOT, MY COMPETITORS FLINCH SCARED, CAUSE THEY SMELT I WAS HOT, I WANT IT ALL THE EXCESS, THE SEX AND MUCH SUCCESS, STRESS SUCKS, I WANT IT ALL, NO LESS!! COME ON!!  
  
[end Smack Down intro]  
  
As the pyrotechnics go off in droves, the people begin screaming in the arena, on their feet, ready to go for tonight's SMACK DOWN. After about 10 seconds of this, Michael Cole starts the commentating.  
  
COLE: TONIGHT, SOME QUESTIONS NEED TO BE ANSWERED!! TONIGHT, WE WILL FIND OUT JUST WHAT THE RELATIONSHIP IS WITH THIS GIRL AND MELISSA BERYL, AND WE WILL FIND OUT WHETHER OR NOT THAT IS HER DAUGHTER THAT SAVED HER FROM TOTAL ANNIALATION FROM NARAKU LAST WEEK OR NOT!! WELCOME TO SMACK DOWN FROM THE POND IN ANAHIEM!! MICHAEL COLE AND TAZZ AT RINGSIDE!!  
  
TAZZ: I AM AS CURIOUS AS YOU ARE, MICHAEL COLE!! WE WILL FIND OUT TONIGHT WHO THIS YOUNG GIRL IS!! BUT THAT ISN'T THE ONLY THING WE HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT TONIGHT!! TONIGHT, WE HAVE WORD THAT A MATCH MIGHT BE MADE TONIGHT FOR VENGENCE, BUT WHAT WILL HAPPEN HERE TONIGHT WITH THIS GIRL?!  
  
BG: Click, Click Boom. I'm coming down on the stereo, hear me on the radio, Click, click boom. I'm coming down with the new style and you know it's buck wild. Click, Click Boom   
  
COLE: And here she comes. It was last Thrusday night that this girl saved Beryl from having her body decimated and destroyed by Naraku, but it was her claim that she was her DAUGHTER, that many people found puzzling, because we had never heard about a daughter in Beryl's family.  
  
TAZZ: I was never aware of Beryl even HAVING a family, Michael.  
  
COLE: Now that I think about it, neither have I ever heard about Queen Melissa Beryl ever HAVING a family before. But I guess we will get our answer here tonight. And she has the microphone, and let's see if she will answer that burning question right here tonight, in front of a sold out crowd in the Pond tonight.  
  
GIRL: It was just last week, that I saved my mother from Naraku, and I gave that little son-of-a-bitch, exactly what he deserved! Naraku, let me tell you something right now. If you ever think that you can take my mother out of Smack Down, then you are sadly mistaken, because she knows how to totally KICK YOUR ASS, but I'll let her tell you more about that to your FACE!! [crowd cheers]  
  
COLE: And word is that she hasd recovered from that onslaught and what happened to her last week.  
  
GIRL: But onto the question that everyone has been dying to know. Exactly what am I doing, saying that I am Beryl's long loat daughter? The reason, is quite simple. I AM Ashely Beryl, Queen Beryl's daughter, and I cannot sit back and watch my mother be dismantled by these people. Not anymore.  
  
COLE: Same as last week.  
  
ASHELY (GIRL): Ever sincemy mother first came into the CWE, she has proven time and time again, that she is worth all the dedication that the CWE front office, can give her. She has repediatly, came out here, and proven to every single person out here, that she means business. She has proven, time after time after time, that she is one of the best damn CWE stars, that there ever was.  
  
COLE: There is certainly no denying that.  
  
TAZZ: I KNOW I can't, at least.  
  
ASHELY: HOWEVER, I have been seeing that these people that are running the CWE continously doubt her. Doubt that she can amount to anything in this industry. I mean, She won the title against Austin in 1999, but then, two months laster, she lost it to Triple H. She won it again, but then lost it to Ash. And it wasn't because of anything she did. NO NO NO!! She was SCREWED!! 1999, No Mercy, DP, do you remember THAT?! Do you remember how much you hurt my mother? How much you screwed her over? She LOVED YOU, and you stabbed her in the back. But that was three years ago, and people change, right? Then, she wins it again. Then, she loses it again, simpily because someone felt so sorry for someone else that they just let her job to him. She won it again, then got screwed AGAIN by that ever so infamous Devil Family. And then, after that...heh, she never got another chance at that title. She never again got the reconigion that she deserved. And do you want to know WHY?! It was because no one in the front office believed in her. Sure, every single one of these fans believed in her, but none of the people that made the decisions here gave a damn about any of that. They said that she shouldn't even BE here. Well, what I would like is, for tonight, that someone comes out here, and tells me why they think that...  
  
BG: NO CHANCE, no chance.....NO CHANCE, THAT'S WHAT YOU GOT!!  
  
COLE: WAIT A MINUTE!! THAT'S VINCE MCMAHON!! WHAT THE HELL DOES HE HAVE TO DO WITH ANY OF THIS?!  
  
TAZZ: WELL, IT WAS ASHELY THAT ASKED WHAT WAS GOING ON WITH BERYL NOT GETTING ANY BREAKS, AND AS SOON AS SHE STARTED TO ASK THAT SOMEONE COME OUT HERE, HIS MUSIC HIT, SO I'M NOT SO SURE AS TO WHAT HIS ROLE IN THAT WAS, BUT HE'S OUT HERE FOR A REASON, THAT I KNOW OF!!  
  
VINCE: Now hold on, Ashely. For one thing, who are you to be making demands like that, huh? Demanding that someone come out here, and give you ANY kind of explination, for ANYTHING?! I think that is a little wrong to do, don't you think? Now, I know what you are speaking of. The reason is that Beryl, who you calim to be your OWN MOTHER, has always been a NOBODY to this industry. [crowd boos]  
  
COLE: Oh COME ON!! She's proven alot to these people.  
  
VINCE: Come on, let's face it. If it wasn't for Darkpower making everyone go easy on her, she wouldn't be where she is right now. She is very weak, very overrated, and dare I say, very, VERY useless to Smack Down.  
  
TAZZ: I don't know, Michael. I thought Vince appreciated her.  
  
COLE: He never did, Tazz.  
  
VINCE: The moment she stepped into the CWE, I knew that it was because DP had a strange fetish with Sailor Moon that Beryl was even IN the CWE. And, if it was up to me, Vince McMahon, hell, if it was up to anyone other than DP, she would be GONE IN A FLASH!! [crowd boos]  
  
COLE: OH MY LORD!!  
  
TAZZ: You're right, Cole. He DOESN'T care.  
  
ASHELY: So is THAT how you think of her? Is that how you really feel about a woman who has busted her ASS for this company? Is that the respect that you give someone who has carried just about the entire CWE on her back since the day she got here? Is that, how you admire a woman, who has won so many titles in this company? How can you say that about someone who has tried to prove herself, admist everything that this front office has thrown at her? And now, she has Naraku, trying to outright injure her, and you do not give a damn about what happens to her? She is my goddamn MOTHER, FOR GOD SAKES!! HOW THE HELL, [getting into tears] HOW CAN YOU EVER, SAY THAT ABOUT THE ONE WOMAN, THE ONE PERSON THAT I HAVE SPEND MY ENTIRE LIFE, SEE BEAT THE ODDS!! I'VE HEARD STORIES ABOUT HOW SHE WAS LONELY, HOW SHE NEVER HAD FRIENDS, HOW SHE LOST HER OWN GODDAMN PARENTS WHEN SHE WAS SIX, AND HAVING TO BE A QUEEN BEFORE SHE WAS TAUGHT HOW TO BE ONE!! SHE HAD A TORTUROUS LIFE!! SHE HAD AN AWFUL LIFE, AND NOW, SHE LOOKS HAPPY TO BE A PART OF THE ONLY PLACE WHERE SHE IS ACCEPTED!! AND YOU WANT TO TAKE THAT AWAY FROM HER [screaming as loud as she can] HOW DARE YOU!!! HOW DARE YOU TELL HER THAT SHE DOESN'T BELONG!!! SHE'S DELT WITH THAT ALL HER LIFE!! SHE DOESN'T NEED THAT CRAP FROM YOU PEOPLE!!! THESE FANS CARE ABOUT HER!! YOU DON'T THOUGH, AND SHE DOESN'T NEED IT!!!  
  
COLE: WOW!!!  
  
ASHELY: NOW, VINCE, LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING RIGHT NOW!! IF YOU THINK FOR ONE MINUTE THAT YOU ARE GOING TO GET BERYL OUT OF THE CWE, YOU ARE SADLY MISTAKEN!! AND THESE FRONT OFFICE PEOPLE ARE NOT GOING TO DO IT, EITHER!! I WILL SEE TO IT THAT MY MOTHER IS GOING TO SUCCEED!! AND THEN...  
  
All of a sudden, MISTY'S music comes on, and out she comes.  
  
TAZZ: UH OH!!  
  
COLE: NOW WHAT?! Here comes Misty, who last week, grinded Serena's forehead raw with a damn CHEESE GRATER, as well as Ann's, and she almost did it to Cassidy, and now, here tonight, she is heading her way to meet Ashely Beryl, but what for?  
  
TAZZ: This is fixing to get real heated, because Misty was the first one to bring up that favoritism thing, and Ashely is the alleged daughter of a Moonie.  
  
MISTY: NOW HOLD ON, HOLD ON, HOLD ON!! Now, Vinnie Mac, you know that she isn't going to get anything through her thick head. Why? Because DP told her to come out and whine, cry, bitch, whatever, because he cannot handle the criticism that is affecting Queen BITCH by the Smack Down front office. DP is trying to say to the people that she does NOT suck. When in face, she DOES suck so much. And I know why no one wants her around, other than the fact that she doesn't have the slightest bit of talent, but let's talk about...THAT FACE OF HERS!!  
  
COLE: UH OH!!  
  
MISTY: I mean, GOD, who thought that PURPLE SKIN was ATTRACTIVE, and that hair, all greasy and slimy, and that voice is creeping me out, and everyone else cannot STAND her voice. Who would want that piece of human garbage that's Beryl, huh? Oh, and you say that you were her daughter? Heh, I didn't think any man would want to give her a daughter. Probably did it with a paper bag over her head. [crowd boos relentlessly]  
  
COLE: Oh man. I think this is starting to get too much.  
  
TAZZ: I've heard this before, and it wasn't pleasent then.  
  
MISTY: And you look JUST LIKE HER!! MAN, THE BERYL LEGACY IS GOING TO CONTINUE, ALL RIGHT!!  
  
COLE: UH OH!!  
  
TAZZ: I can already sense it, Michael. Ashely is going to explode.  
  
ASHELY: Why don't you PROVE IT?! PROVE IT RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!!  
  
COLE: OHHH!!  
  
TAZZ: AND HERE WE GO!!  
  
COLE: THESE TWO ARE GONNA...  
  
VINCE: NOW WAIT, WAIT JUST A SECOND!! Because while I would enjoy seeing this bitch's ass being kicked by Misty, I want for her to be destroyed by her, so right here tonight, IN THIS VERY RING, you will see MISTY, AND ASHELY "BERYL", GO ONE ON ONE, IN A HARDCORE MATCH!!  
  
COLE: WOAH MAN!! TONIGHT!!  
  
TAZZ: I CAN SMELL THAT CHEESE FROM THE GRATER RIGHT NOW!!  
  
VINCE: NOW...  
  
BG: STRAIGHT OUT OF LINE!! I DON'T HAVE A REASON, TO JUSTIFY MY WAYS!!  
  
COLE: WAIT A MINUTE!! THAT'S DP!! WHAT ELSE IS GOING TO HAPPEN?!  
  
TAZZ: WE'VE HAVEN'T SEEN HIM COME OUT IN A LONG TIME, MICHAEL!!  
  
DP: NOW HOLD ON!! VINCE, I FEEL, SOMEWHAT OF A DEJA VU HERE!! YOU SEE, I TAKE YOU BACK TO WHEN I SAW QUEEN MELISSA BERYL APPEAR, AND I WANTED TO TAKE A GOLDEN OPPORTUNITY TO STICK HER IN A MATCH AGAINST SOMEONE ON THAT TOURNAMENT, THAT THE OTHER COMPEDITOR HAD A BYE IN, AND SHE BECAME THE NEW CHAMPION!! NOW, LOOK WHAT WE HAVE HERE NOW!! ASHELY BERYL, THE DAUGHTER, OR AT LEAST IT'S APPEARED TO BE, COMES OUT, AND VINCE MAKES A MATCH WITH MISTY, WHO IS IN THE TITLE TOURNAMENT, WITH ASHELY, FOR TONIGHT, HARDCORE RULES!! AND GUESS WHAT I AM ABOUT TO DO TO THIS CONTEST!!  
  
COLE: OH MY GOD!!  
  
TAZZ: YOU GOTTA BE JOKING ME!!  
  
DP: ANOTHER BERYL MAY HAVE A CHANCE TO MAKE HISTORY!! MISTY, ASHELY, IF YOU WIN TONIGHT IN THAT MATCH, YOU ARE ONE STEP CLOSER TO WINNING THE CWE WORLD TITLE, BECAUSE THAT IS GOING TO BE A FIRST ROUND MATCH FOR THE TOURNAMENT!! NOW, HIT MY MUSIC!! [his music plays]  
  
COLE: MY GOD!! WHAT AN ANNOUNCEMENT, AND WHAT A CONNECTION!! IT WAS IN 1999 THAT THE ALLEGED MOTHER CAME TO THE CWE, AND JUST A WEEK LATER, SHE STARTED THAT TREK THANKS TO DP, AND NOW, HER COULD-BE DAUGTER HAS ENTERED THE CWE, AND NOW DP HAS GOTTEN THE GOLDEN OPPORTUNITY!! WILL HISTROY REPEAT ITSELF?! WE'LL FIND OUT, TONIGHT!!  
  
[start CWE Vengence promo]  
  
Black and white shot of Jessie in an empty gym with dimmed lights.  
  
JESSIE: For eight months, I have been waiting....For eight months, I have been told that I should've never been in that ring....For eight months, they said I was too overrated. That I wasn't good enough. That it was my fault that I got the broken ribs. That I was coughing up blood....But I'm still breathing...and eight months of Hell, cannot take away three years, of me...PROVING THEM WRONG!! And I'll be more than happy...TO DO IT AGAIN!!  
  
ANN.: CWE Smack Down and Snickers Cruncher presents VENGENCE, LIVE, FROM SAN ANTONIO, TEXAS, ON PAY PER VIEW!!  
  
[end CWE Vengence promo]  
  
They take a commercial, then come back. Cassidy's music comes on, and she comes out. The bell sounds.  
  
JOSH: THE FOLLOWING CONTEST IS SCHEDUALED FOR ONE FALL, AND IS A FIRST ROUND MATCH IN THE INTERCONTENTAL TITLE TOURNAMENT!! INTRODUCING FIRST, WEIGHING IN AT 204 POUND, SHE IS A PART OF THE INFAMOUS TEAM ROCKET, CASSIDY STRIFE!!  
  
COLE: And we are set for the scond half of the bracket for the CWE Intercontinental Title Tournament. It will be Cassidy Strife up against Chuck Palumbo of the FBI, and DP did the right thing in this contest, because he has barred the other two FBI members from being anywhere NEAR the ringside.  
  
TAZZ: And with that, Cassidy's chances in this match had just went ten-fold in her favor, because part of Chuck Palumbo's offense, as with the rest of the FBI, is that strength in numbers. There's three of them, and one of her, but with Nunizo and Johnny Stamboli out of the picture, Cassidy will not have to worry as much about the other FBI members, and focus on getting Chuck Palumbo.  
  
The FBI music starts, and out comes Chuck Palumbo.  
  
JOSH: AND THE OPPONENT, HE IS A MEMBER OF THE FBI, WEIGHING IN AT 287 POUNDS, CHUCK PALUMBO!!  
  
COLE: This match, as we sated before, will be to advance in the CWE Intercontinental Tournament. In fact, ALL of the matches you are going to see tonight will have the tournament status on them, because they are all to advance in their respective tournaments. We saw a match being made for the CWE World Title Tournament just a few minutes ago. Misty and Ashely Beryl, in a hardcore match. The hardcore stipulation was Vince McMahon's idea, but the idea to make it for the title bracket was DP's idea, and that was because he saw a possibility of history repeating itself, like it did in 99, when Queen MELISSA Beryl, took the chance and ran with it, to be the first ever CWE World Champion. We are set to get underway here, and Chuck and Cassidy, sizing each other up, and Chuck, charges, nice drop toe hold by Cassidy, and Chuck, back up, and charging again, NICE HIP TOSS BY THE YOUNGER TEAM ROCKET MEMBER, CASSIDY STRIFE!! Chuck, going to the near side, and puts on the brakes, as Cassidy was telegraphed, and missed with the drop kick, but she's right back up, and now Chuck, once again, trying to go after Cassidy, but Cass, SCISSOR ARM DRAG TAKEDOWN, INTO A HYPEREXTENSION OF THAT ARM!!  
  
TAZZ: Cassidy, using Chuck's size and momentum against him, very wise on her part. Instead of trying to go right after him, wait and let the big man have to come and get you, and be ready when he does. Alot of big men use their size and power, but seem to forget that size isn't always what's importaint. You sacrifice speed, agility, and sometime, even a bit of awareness as to what is going on, especially when someone that HAS that speed advantage is all over that ring. VERY smart by Cassidy to CREATE that hole in Palumbo's defense.  
  
COLE: But how long can she keep doing that? Chuck, now, back up, and Cassidy, to the ropes, ducks underneath a clothesline, AND WHAT A HUGE COUNTERMOVE BY PALUMBO, TAKING CASSIDY OFF OF HER FEET WITH THAT POWERFUL SLAM, COVER, TWO, AND ALMOST A COUNT OF THREE!!  
  
TAZZ: That was ONE way to slow her down. Cassidy cannot let this match slow down in pace, because the more it does that, the more it favors Palumbo. He likes to ring in that punshment on you, and you cannot allow him to do that if you want to be victorious AGAINST HIM!!  
  
COLE: ENZIGURI ON PALUMBO BY CASSIDY, RIGHT NOW, THIS MATCH IS GOING BACK AND FORTH, TWO,A AND PALUMBO, GETTING the shoulder up, on the count of two. We also will have word on what will happen to the Doom Tree Couple's place in the CWE Tag Team Title Turnament now that it's splitsville between Alan and Ann, the two former teammates.  
  
TAZZ: Misty is in the CWE World Title one, so it's hard to tell. From the looks of things, I would say that Misty was going to be that new partner of Alan's, and what a show that one was, but I'm not sure if that will be the case.  
  
COLE: We will get a word later tonight on what is to happen with that spot. Cassidy now, going to work on Palumbo, irish whip to the far side, and Cassidy, near side, and FLYING THROUGH THE AIR AND CAUGHT PALUMBO GOING BACK DOWN!! TO THE ROPES GOES CASSIDY, AND AIR SOMERSULT INTO A LEGDROP, RIGHT TO THE THROAT OF PALUMBO!! COVER, TWO, AND ANOTHER KICKOUT AFTER TWO!!  
  
TAZZ: One thing that I have noticed about Cassidy is that she likes to take it to the air alot. She loves to use that small, nimble body as a projectile, sacrificing her own well being, at times. That's her specialty, and when she starts using it, you better watch out, because she is in high control of her body, even in the air like that, a rarity in alot of wrestlers. If they miss an opponent, then possible disaster awaits. Like a cat, somehow always able to land on her feet if she must, UH OH!! WE'RE GOING TO SEE THAT!!  
  
COLE: PALUMBO, BACK UP, AND CASSIDY, TO THE TOP, AND CASSIDY, FROM THE TOP, AIR SOMERSAULT, ON THE SHOULDERS, HURRICURANNA, GETS THE LEGS, TWO, AND SOMEHOW, PALUMBO, GETS OUT OF WHAT COULD'VE BEEN IMMINENT DISASTER!!  
  
TAZZ: What did I TELL you, Michael? Cassidy, using the air, and I don't really know if doing a flip in the air contributes to the leverage you will have, or the momentum, all I know is that it looks cool, and did you see how far she flew to get onto Palumbo to perform that move?  
  
COLE: Almost acrobatic. Will Cassidy or Palumbo advance in the IC Title Tourney? We'll find out, when we come back.  
  
They go to commercial, then come back.  
  
COLE: Welcome back to Smack Down, and just before we went to break, we saw Cassidy, do one hell of a move, flipped in the air, and did a hurricurana on Chuck Palumbo.  
  
TAZZ: What a move that was, and this match has been back and forth throughout, Michael. It's going to be interesting here to see who wins this.  
  
COLE: Cassidy, with Chuck now, and Chuck, breaks free, and now some jabs to the face. Doing a little footwork there, to the ropes, and KNEE TO THE GROIN OF CHUCK PALUMBO, AND NOW, LOOK AT THIS!!  
  
TAZZ: CASSIDY, IS GOING TO TRY THIS BELLY TO BACK SUPLEX ON PALUMBO, I DON'T THINK THIS CAN WORK, BUT OH MY GOD!!  
  
COLE: SHE DOES IT, RIGHT ON CHUCK, AND CHUCK, ALL THE WIND KNOCKED OUT FROM HIM, AND NOW, SHE WANTS TO END THIS RIGHT NOW!!  
  
TAZZ: CASSIDY, GIVING THE THUMBS UP, AND READY TO GO FOR THE MASSACRE!! HER VARIATION OF THE OLD WILD THING THAT MARC MERO DID WHEN HE WAS IN THE WWE!! AND SHE GOING TO DO THIS!!  
  
COLE: AND CASSIDY, ON THE TOP TURNBUCKLE, AND..DOWN ON CHUCK, AND NOW THE COVER, CAN SHE DO IT, AND YES!! SHE'S WON THIS THING, OVER CHUCK!! WHAT A CONTEST THAT WAS, BUT CASSIDY, COMES OUT ON TOP!!  
  
TAZZ: BUT YOU HAVE TO THINK THAT MAYBE CHUCK WAS AT A DISADVANTAGE OUT THERE TONIGHT!! HE DIDN'T HAVE THE REST OF THE FBI OUT THERE WITH HIM, AND I THINK THAT BECAUSE OF THAT ASPECT, HE DIDN'T HAVE THE LUCK THAT HE IS USED TO HAVING!!  
  
COLE: WELL, CASSIDY IS ONE STEP CLOSER TO GETTING HER FIRST SINGLES TITLE IN THE CWE, AND ON SMACK DOWN!!  
  
Switch to the back, where Ann comes into DP's office.  
  
DP: ANN!! What...what do you want?  
  
ANN: You're not going to take Misty and that little traidor Alan out of the Tag Team Hunt, are you?  
  
DP: Ann, actually, yes, I think I will do just that. The contract stated Alan and Ann would be a part of the Tag Team Title Tournament, not Alan and Misty, so yeah, I'm going to take them out, and I think that I'll make The Sonn Brothers take their place in the Tournament.  
  
ANN: THERE YOU GO!! Those two, very much with heart. And very much wanting another opportunity to get back to the top, but DP, I want a match against Alan. I want to give that little backstabbing SOB exactly what's coming to him. He thought we were in LOVE, for God sakes.   
  
DP: Yeah, yeah. I know all of what happened, and I know how much you want to go after him, but you can't go after him tonight, because I don't want you to face him tonight.  
  
ANN: [a little peeved at that] WHY NOT?!!  
  
DP: Calm down, I said not tonight. Because I have a better place for that match. San Antonio, Texas. I want you to get ready for the match, so I'm signing that, FOR VENGENCE!!  
  
COLE: OH MY!! THE FIRST MATCH SET FOR VENGENCE!!  
  
ANN: ALL RIGHT!! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!! THANK YOU VERY MUCH, DP!!  
  
DP: HEY, NO PROBLEM!! I HATE HOW HE WAS SO JEALOUS OF ME!!  
  
ANN: Well, he has good reason to be jealous. You're a great guy and all. And I don't think yyou should be taking this criticism of your so called "favoritism."  
  
DP: I just reconize talent. Besides, I've been accused of showing favoritism towards stars other than the "Moonies" before, so I'm not worried.  
  
ANN: Nope, you shouldn't be. Well, thank you.   
  
And with that...SHE KISSES HIM ON THE CHEEK!! DP is stunned as she exits, the crowd is shocked.  
  
Cut to commercial, then come back.  
  
[start CWE commercial clip promo]  
  
BG VO: AND NOW, CWE WRESTLEMANIA RECALL, COUNTING DOWN TO THE GREATEST SPECTICAL IN SPORTS ENTERTAINMENT, WRESTLEMANIA 20!!  
  
{Switch to Wrestlemania in 1999, the Handicap match with Ash Ketchum vs. Team Rocket}  
  
ROSS: The ref now is...KNOCKED OUT AGAIN!!...And now Ash, not CARING WHO he's SUPPOSED to be, get's a CHAIR!! ...WAIT A MINUTE!! IT'S THE ROCK!!...ROCK BOTTOM, ROCK BOTTOM....THE PEOPLE'S ELBOW!! JESSIE HAS CAME TO, AND SO HAS JAMES!! The Rock now, has exit the arena!!... Jessie, to the top rope, and James, takes Ash to her, and from the top rope...ROCKET FLASH, ROCKET FLASH, AND 1......2........3!!! TEAM ROCKET IS STAYING IN THE CWF!!...  
  
...FINKLE: Ladies and gentlemen, you're winner of the match, TEAM ROCKET!!  
  
{End Wrestlemania clip}  
  
BG VO: THIS HAS BEEN A WRESTLEMANIA RECALL!!  
  
[end CWE commercial clip promo]  
  
COLE: Well, moments ago, we heard of one match that will be made for Vengence, and I have to think that Alan cannot be happy with the moves that DP has made. First, they are out. Misty was not part of the signing of the Doom Tree Couple, thus, they are out, and the Sonn Brothers, who have been clawing to get back in the running, are in, but the real story here, is that he made Alan and Ann for Vengence, and it is official [Vengence graphic with the match graphic show-up comes on]. It will be Alan vs. Ann for Vengence.  
  
TAZZ: This will be the test of the former teammates turned bitter rivals. It is over between her and Alan, and I cannot wait for that match, because you might be surprised to hear this, but neither Alan or Ann has competed in singles competition.  
  
COLE: And what about that kiss that she gave DP just before they went to break? Something is highly suspicious about who Ann is starting to have some romantic interests in.  
  
TAZZ: Or is this just a way to get her way in the CWE. Either way, I love how she has been able to get a chance in Smack Down, and she will do that, at Vengence.  
  
COLE: And before we go any further, we would like to thank Staind for providing the official theme to Vengence, Price To Play is the name of the song, and the CD is 14 Shades Of Grey.  
  
TAZZ: Awesome song, by an awesome band, Michael Cole. The album is in stores now, and it is the official theme for Vengence.  
  
COLE: But coming up next, another big match, this is going to be for the World Title Tournament. First round match. Zechs Marqueise, going up against Sailor Pluto, for the World Title, NEXT!!  
  
They go to a commercial break, then come back.  
  
BG: WHEN I SEE HER EYES! LOOK INTO MY EYES! THEN I REALIZE THAT SHE COULD SEE INSIDE MY HEAD!!  
  
JOSH: THIS CONTEST IS SCHEDUALED FOR ONE FALL, AND IS A FIRST ROND MATCH FOR THE CWE WORLD TITLE TOURNAMENT!! INTRODUCING FIRST, FROM PARTS UNKNOWN, WEIGHING IN AT 232 POUNDS, SHE IS, SAILOR PLUTO!!  
  
COLE: Well, as Sailor Pluto comes out to the ring to face Zechs Marquiese in this CWE Title Tourney first round match, tonight, CWE Smack Down is brought to you by One Million Lies. Fighting to preserve the freedom of expression. Featuring news, action alerts, and other ways to keep you informed and involved in the fight to keep your right from being taken away from you. Visit www.onemillionlies.com today.  
  
TAZZ: And by MAXIM Haircolor For Men. The only haircolor strong enough to be called MAXIM.  
  
COLE: And by Stacker 2, now in new Ecfedra Free formula. The world's STRONGEST fat burner.  
  
BG: Always see it on t.v.! Or read it in the magazines! Celebrities who want sympathy!  
  
JOSH: AND HER OPPONENT, FROM AGUSTA, MAINE, WEIGHING IN AT 274 POUNDS, HE IS ZECHS MARQUIESE!!  
  
COLE: And these two, set for one on one action, and we are expecting even more in the CWE Title Tourney tonight. Misty and Ashely Beryl, set to do battle here in another first round match for the title, and that is hardcore rules, that is later tonight, and now we are getting word that there is going to be yet another match to be announced for Vengence before the night tonight is through. Pluto, sizing up Zechs, as we get underway in this matchup, and we know that Pluto has some very deep martial arts background, and that will play a role here tonight against Zechs, as she locks up with Zechs, and KNEE TO THE STOMACH OF ZECHS, AND AGAIN!!  
  
TAZZ: And she needs to use that knowledge of that martial arts capabilities if she is to advance far in this tournament. I've seen her in recent weeks, and she is an awesome compeditor. She has greatly improved, LOOK OUT!!  
  
COLE: Zechs with a spinning neck breaker to counter that spinning roundhouse kick that Pluto tried to do, and now Zechs, going for an eblow drop, cover, and only a one count there.  
  
TAZZ: Too early to go for a cover right now.  
  
COLE: And Pluto vaults back up, and shots to the midsection with those quick legs and feet of hers, to the corner, shots again, AND WHAT A BIG ROUNDHOUSE KICK THAT SENDS ZECHS REELING, AND TO THE NEAR SIDE, SPINNING HOOK KICK, RIGHT TO THE HEAD OF ZECHS, AND NOW A COVER, TWO, AND A KICKOUT AFTER TWO!!  
  
TAZZ: What great skill with those knife-edged kicks of Pluto's. Something that Zechs does not want to have too much of right now. Pluto is doing a good job with keeping on him, and keeping at him, making sure that he doesn't get a chance to retaliate, because when you have such a domanance over the match this early, you don't want to get too over your head when facing someone like Zechs. You have to keep on him, and that is what Pluto is doing, having those strong legs of her's twisting the neck of Zechs.  
  
COLE: A great show of lower body strength by Pluto, and usually, those are legs that you would want to be in that position, Tazz.  
  
TAZZ: [chuckling] NO DOUBT!! Father time has NOTHING on her, let me tell you. Neither in beauty, nor talent, but it'll be interesting to see how Zechs plans to counter this early domanince by the green-haired vixen.  
  
COLE: And look at Zechs. HE'S TRYING TO GET OUT OF THIS, AND HE'S DOING JUST THAT, GETTING BACK UP, PLUTO'S LEG IN HIS ARMS, AND BY THE LEGS, UP, AND BACK DOWN, WHAT A SLAM BY ZECHS, TO GET OUT OF THAT HOLD!!  
  
TAZZ: I was ready to say, that was the only weakness to that move. Those legs are vurnable, and unless you have the opponents arms rendered useless, they can use them, and use them Zechs did. Picking up Pluto by the legs and throwing her to the canvas like a rag doll.  
  
COLE: And Zechs, going back to work, strong left jabs, irish whip to the near side, and Pluto, telegraphed that, going for a back body drop, OHHH MAN!! KICK RIGHT TO THE FACE THAT TIME, AND THAT SHOT ECHOED THROUGHOUT THE POND!!  
  
TAZZ: [chuckling hard] ALMOST RANG MY EARDRUMS, MICHAL!! What a SHOT!!  
  
COLE: All of Pluto's moves have been using the lower half of her body. SHe has thrown no punches or has used any grapple moves. All of her moves have been using her legs.  
  
TAZZ: And I'm starting to think that maybe that's all she may NEED!!  
  
COLE: Pluto, now, with Zechs, and ONTO THE TOP ROPE, WHAT IS SHE GOING TO DO HERE?! PLUTO, OH MY, HURRICURANA SENDS ZECHS ALL THE WAY TO THE OUTSIDE OF THE RING, AND ZECHS BACK HAS GOTTA BE BROKEN IN HALF!!  
  
TAZZ: I said that Pluto needed to keep on Zechs, and she did just that, but now Zechs is in major trouble here. He needs to get back into the ring here.  
  
COLE: And Pluto, lying in wait, almost stalking the Gundam Pilot, wanting for him to get back to the ring. Zechs, now, trying to get back up, and now back in goes Zechs, BUT PLUTO MET HIM WITH A HOOK KICK INTO A HURRICURANA, COVER, TWO, AND A KICKOUT AFTER TWO!!  
  
TAZZ: Zechs being SCHOOLED here. Pluto is taking him apart here, and it's something that she is going to need to do if she is to win the CWE Title down the road.  
  
COLE: Zechs, in major trouble, and now Pluto, feeling it come to her. She's ready to end this right now. The Time Machine, ready to make it's mark, BUT WAIT A MINUTE!! MIA'S COMING OUT HERE!!  
  
TAZZ: OHH MY LORD!! TWO BEAUTIES IN THE SAME MATCH!!  
  
COLE: BUT MIA SHOULDN'T EVEN BE OUT HERE!! MIZ AND PLUTO HAVE HAD SOME PROBLEMS WITH EACH OTHER IN THE PAST, MIA THINKING THAT SHE HAS A BETTER PHYSIQUE THAN PLUTO, BUT PLUTO IS SAYING BRING IT ON!!   
  
TAZZ: PLUTO IS SAYING TO BRING IT ON, BUT MIA IS JUST STANDING THERE ON THE OUTSIDE OF THE RING,  
  
COLE: AND WHILE THAT'S GOING ON, ZECHS IS GETTING BACK UP, AND NOW IS READY TO CATCH PLUTO OFF GUARD, PLUTO TURNS AROUND, DUCKS UNDERNEATH A CLOTHESLINE, KICK, AND..TIME MACHINE!! PLUTO DIDN'T GET DISTRACTED, AND COVER, TWO, AND PLUTO MOVES ON!!  
  
TAZZ: PLUTO, WITH A CLEAR SENSE OF WHAT WAS GOING ON BEHIND HER, AND THAT HELPED HER OUT!! GIVE THE ASSIST TO HER MARTIAL ARTS TRAINING!!  
  
COLE; AND NOW PLUTO, GOES OUT AFTER MIA, AND NOW THE TWO, FIGHTING OUT IN THE ASILE, AND THE REFEREES, TRYING TO GET THESE TWO SEPERATED HERE!!  
  
TAZZ: IT'S A CATFIGHT, MICHAEL COLE!! WHAT A NIGHT THIS HAS BEEN!!  
  
COLE: AND WE ARE NOT DONE YET TONIGHT, AND THEY CONTINUE FIGHTING TO THE BACK!!  
  
TAZZ: AND LOOK AT ZECHS IN THE RING!! HE IS JUST SHOCKED THAT HE GOT BEAT AS BADLY AS HE DID!!  
  
COLE: AND NOW HE HAS THE MIC!!  
  
ZECHS: YOU KNOW, I AM GETTING SO SICK AND TIRED, OF LOSING!! I AM GETTING SICK AND TIRED OF ALL OF THESE FREAKS IN THIS CROWD, BOOING ME EVERYTIME, SAYING THAT I SUCK!! I GET TIRED OF EVERYONE SAYING THAT I AM BORING!! AND IT'S GOING TO STOP NOW, SHUT UP!! [crowd boos]  
  
COLE: I think Zechs is just a little bit upset here.  
  
TAZZ: You THINK?!  
  
ZECHS: I challenge anyone from the back to a match, RIGHT NOW!! ANYONE WHO WANTS TO GET THEIR ASS KICKED BY ME, GET OUT HERE, SO I CAN KICK IT!!  
  
COLE: OH MY!! AN OPEN CHALLENGE TO FACE HIM, RIGHT NOW!!!  
  
TAZZ: THIS IS VERY INTERESTING!! WHO IS GOING TO TAKE HIM UP ON...?!  
  
All of a sudden, KOHAKO'S music comes on, and he comes running out.  
  
COLE: WAIT A MINUTE!! THE NEWCOMER KOHAKO IS COMING OUT, AND A REFEREE RIGHT BEHIND HIM!!  
  
TAZZ: AND LISTEN TO THIS CROWD, MICHAEL COLE!! THEY ARE ON THEIR FEET!!  
  
COLE: THIS ROOKIE HAS BEEN WOWING EVERYONE AS OF LATE, AND THIS IS ONLY HIS SECOND WEEK, AND THIS MAKESHIFT MATCH HAS STARTED, AND KOHAKO, TAKING OUT ZECHS, TAKING ADVANTAGE OF ZECHS' MISFORTUNE FROM EARLIER!! AND TO THE FAR SIDE, AND OH MY!! THAT HANDSTAND ON THE SHOULDERS, AND BACK DOWN WITH THAT FLIP DROP KICK, AND NOW THE KOHAKU DRIVER, AND THIS WILL BE OVER...WAIT A MINUTE!! QUEEN SERENITY, AND SHE HAS KOHAKO, FROM BEHIND, AND POWERSLAM IN THE CENTER OF THE RING ON KOHAKU, ALMOST BREAKING THE YOUNGSTER IN HALF, AND NOW SHE HAS HIM FOR..OH MY GOD, NOW WHAT?!  
  
TAZZ: THE UNDERTAKER IS COMING OUT!!  
  
COLE: AND WE ALL KNOW WHO HE IS AFTER!! QUEEN SERENITY, TO FINISH WHAT HE BEGAN LAST WEEK, AND SERENITY, WANTS NO PART OF THE DEAD MAN!!  
  
TAZZ: CAN YOU BLAME HER?!  
  
COLE: THE UNDERTAKER NOW, LOOKING DOWN AT KOHAKU, AND MEANWHILE, ZECHS, WITH A STEEL CHAIR, AND INTO THE BACK OF THE UNDERTAKER, UH OH!!  
  
TAZZ: THAT MAY BE THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF HIS LIFE, MICHAEL!!  
  
COLE: AND ZECHS TRIES TO GET OUT OF THE RING, AND FAILS TO DO THAT, AND NOW THE UNDERTAKER, TAKING ZECHS UP, AND DOWN WITH THAT CHOKESLAM, AND, WAIT A MINUTE, KOHAKU IS GOING TO THE TOP, AND HANDSTAND ON THE TOP, AND OFF, FLIP, INTO A MOONSAULT THAT ALL BUT TOOK ZECHS OUT, AND IT LOOKS LIKE, KOHAKU'S OWN HEALTH WAS INJURED THERE, BUT HE IS ASKING FOR THE..UH OH!!  
  
TAZZ: WE SAW THEM DO THIS LAST WEEK TO SERENITY, AND IT'S GONNA HAPPEN AGAIN!! THE LAST RIDE ON ZECHS!!  
  
COLE: AND DOWN HE GOES WITH THE LAST RIDE, AND THAT WILL BE ALL SHE WROTE WITH THAT ONE!!  
  
BG: [funeral gong] DEAD MAN WALKIN'!!...YOU'VE DONE IT NOW!! YOU'VE GONE AND MADE A BIG MISTAKE!!  
  
COLE: AND THIS IS THE SECOND TIME THAT THESE TWO HAVE WORKED TOGETHER!! IS THIS A SIGN OF A POSSIBLE KINSHIP BETWEEN THE TWO?!  
  
TAZZ: I KNOW ONE THING!! THE UNDERTAKER'S HATRED FOR SERENITY HAS DEFINITLY BEEN UNFORGIVEN!!  
  
COLE: AND LOOK AT THIS!! [music stops] KOHAKU, NOW BACK UP, AND HE IS LOOKING DEAD AT THE UNDERTAKER!!  
  
TAZZ: AND THIS IS SHOCKING!! I DON'T SENSE A BIT OF INTIMIDATION THAT WOULD BE WORKING FROM THE DEAD MAN TO THIS YOUNGSTER!!  
  
COLE: WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN HERE?! THESE TWO HAVE BEEN HELPING EACH OTHER OUT SINCE KOHAKU MADE HIS DEBUT ON SMACK DOWN, AND, THE UNDERTAKER, GIVING A PAT ON THE BACK FOR THE YOUNGSTER [Kohaku's music plays now]!! WHAT A NIGHT THIS HAS BEEN, AND WE ARE NOT THROUGH YET!!  
  
Cue Smack Down theme instrumental, and the match graphics.  
  
COLE: STILL TO COME, MISTY AND ASHELY BERYL, SQUARE OFF TO ADVANCE IN THE WORLD TITLE TOURNAMENT, HARDCORE RULES, THAT IS STILL TO COME, TONIGHT!! HOWEVER, BEFORE WE GO TO BREAK, WE WANT TO SHWO YOU WHAT WENT ON EARLIER TODAY AT MADISON SQUARE GARDEN!! THE TICKETS FOR THE LIVE SMACK DOWN IN TWO WEEKS WENT ON SALE AT NOON TODAY, AND TAZZ, IN ABOUT AN HOUR, IT WAS SOLD OUT!!  
  
TAZZ: OH, YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE IT!! NOT A SEAT LEFT, NOT A TICKET LEFT!! WITHIN THE HOUR, EVERY SEAT WAS GONE IN THE GREATEST ARENA IN THE WORLD, MADISON SQUARE GARDEN!!  
  
COLE: AND THE SITE OF WRESTLEMANIA 20 WILL BE JAKKED WHEN WE MAKE OUR WAY INTO MSG, AND THEY ARE ANTICIPATING A TON OF GOOD THINGS TO HAPPEN, BUT THE BIGGEST EVENT THAT WILL HAPPEN IN TWO WEEKS TIME FROM MSG, LIVE, WILL BE THE RETURN, OF THE CWE'S MOST MISSED AND MOST WELL-RESPECTED SUPERSTARS, JESSIE MALOR!!  
  
[begin Jessie Malor's Comeback/CWE DESIRE video]  
  
Cue Evanescence - Bring Me To Life  
  
Black and white shots of Jessie in a ring in an empty gym, lying in wait.  
  
JESSIE VOICEOVER: They told me I would never compete again, that I would never wrestle again. They forgot one thing, though. I'm still alive.  
  
Shots of the operation in the hospital.  
  
EVANSCENCE: How can you see into my eyes like open doors? Leading you down into my core! Where I've become so numb. [Shots of her in the gym ring again] Without a soul. My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold. Until you find it there and lead it back home.  
  
Now switch to her in the various matches she has been in, with her laying the Smack Down on various opponents, switching back to the gym ring every so often.  
  
EVANSCENCE: (Wake me up) Wake me up inside. (I can't wake up) Wake me up inside. (Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark. (Wake me up) Bid my blood to run. (I can't wake up) Before I come undone. (Save me) Save me from the nothing Ive become.  
  
Switch to her various celebrations, confrontations, and the fans signs and cheers.  
  
EVANSCENCE: Now that I know what I'm without. You can't just leave me. Breath into me and {make me real}. Bring me.  
  
To life.  
  
Shots to her more dramatic celebrations and her in the gym ring again.  
  
EVANSCENCE: (Wake me up) Wake me up inside. (I can't wake up) Wake me up inside. (Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark. (Wake me up) Bid my blood to run. (I can't wake up) Before I come undone. (Save me) Save me from the nothing Ive become.  
  
Shots of her in the gym ring and her rehibitating.  
  
EVANSCENCE: {Bring me to life} (I've been living a lie..Theres nothing inside) {Bring me to life}  
  
Shots of the fans in disbelief at the match eight months ago, and that match vs. Triple H that damaged her ribs, and within that gym ring.  
  
EVANSCENCE: Frozen inside without your touch. Without your love, darling. Only you are the life among the dead.  
  
Shots of her in the gym ring and her doing the Rocket Flash on opponents, and finishing them off.  
  
EVANSCENCE: (All of this I, I can't believe. I couldn't see Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me). I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems. Got to open my eyes to everything.  
  
Same thing as before, but now showing her doing the famed Rocket Flip on the opponents.  
  
EVANSCENCE: (Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul). {Dont let me die here}{You must be sacrificed}. Bring me to life.  
  
Now shots of the gym ring with her in it, and the shots of all the things we've seen thus far, as well as her in the hospital.  
  
EVANSCENCE: (Wake me up) Wake me up inside. (I can't wake up) Wake me up inside. (Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark. (Wake me up) Bid my blood to run. (I can't wake up) Before I come undone. (Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become.  
  
Shot of her entrance sequence.  
  
EVANSCENCE: {Bring me to life} (I've been living a lie..There's nothing inside) [Shot of her in the gym ring one final time]{Bring me to life}.  
  
JESSIE VO: As long as I'm breathing, there is nothing that will not keep me from doing what I desire best, and that is entertaining my fans, and shimmering the Shining Light upon the CWE.  
  
Fade to black, and the text reads "JESSIE MALOR, RETURNING JULY 17, LIVE ON SMACK DOWN, FROM MADISON SQUARE GARDEN!!".  
  
[end Jessie Malor CWE DESIRE video]  
  
Break to commercial, then come back.  
  
[cue song reconigion promo]  
  
COLE: By the way, we would like to give a shout of to Evanescence for providing us with the theme for Jessie Malor's video. Bring Me To Life is the name of the song, and Fallen is the name of the CD it is from. We thank them for their help in putting together the wonderful video for Jessie.  
  
[end song reconigion promo]  
  
Go to the backstage area, where the Undertaker is talking with Kohaku  
  
UNDERTAKER: You're an excellent guy, man. I've seen how these guys appreciate your ability.  
  
KOHAKU: But I'm only 160.  
  
TAKER: Don't worry about that. I've seen people twice your size and weight, that couldn't do half of what you have done in there. I know because I've been in this business for a long time, and dog, you deserve all the respect in the world.   
  
KOHAKU: Hey, thanks, man. You're not so bad yourself. I've always respected and admired you. Hey, I have an idea. Why don't we challenge Serenity and Zechs to a tag team match. We have our own problems with them, right? Why don't we show them who the big dogs are?  
  
TAKER: [after a bit of a pause] You know, that would be a very good idea. Let's do it.  
  
They walk out of the locker room, and out of camera view. Switch back to ringside, where Casto's music comes on, and out he comes to the ring with Jedite. The bell sounds.  
  
JOSH: THE FOLLOWING CONTEST IS A TAG TEAM MATCH FOR ADVANCEMENT IN THE TAG TEAM TOURNAMENT FOR THE CWE TAG TEAM TITLES, AND IS SCHEDUALED FOR ONE FALL!! INTRODUCING FIRST, AT A COMBINED WEIGHT OF 498 POUNDS, THE TEAM OF CASTO SOMMERS AND JEDITE!!  
  
COLE: And here we go with another match in the tag team tournament. Casto and Jedite will be up against Stamboni and Nunzio of the FBI.  
  
TAZZ: And it'll be high time for them to finally get a foot hold here on Smack Down tongiht. But did you hear what happened just a few moments ago? I think that the coexsistiance between Kohaku and the Dead Man is alive and kicking.  
  
COLE: Question is, will Serenity and Zechs accept. You know, I wouldn't be whining if I was Zechs. He's been schooled many times in this company as of late, and I think it's not because he hasn't been given any chances in this company. It's because he's not willing to do alot in that ring.  
  
TAZZ: You are totally correct on that, Michael Cole. And Zechs has talent, I've seen it, but the problem is, we don't see much of it, and I don't exactly know why. Maybe he's worried about something. Maybe something is on his mind that is proving to be a big distraction. I wouldn't really know. But whatever it is, he has to find someway to get back into this game, and I think this might be a good opportunity for him to do just that.  
  
The FBI's music comes out, and Stamboli and Nunzio come out.  
  
JOSH: AND THEIR OPPONENTS, AT A COMBINED WEIGHT OF 503 POUNDS, STAMBOLI AND NUNZIO, THE F, B, I!!  
  
COLE: And I don't think that they want to go out of here tonight without a good note. It was earlier tonight that Cassidy made good work of Chuck Palumbo and advanced in the intercontinental tournament, but now here comes Nunzio and Stamboli, with a chance at the tag team titles, and here we go now. Stamboli will start for the FBI, and Casto for his team, and here we go, Casto, locking up with Stamboli, and here goes Stamboli, to the near side, and Casto, catches him, belly to belly suplex there, and now Stamboli, back up, and now back into the lock-up with Casto, and now Stamboli, wrapsaround to the back of Casto, and now, german suplex, and shoulders are down, two, and a two count that time by Stamboli.   
  
TAZZ: Very technical style here in the early going by both Casto and Stamboli. Both are displying very sound athletism right now, but no one has gained a significant advantage over the other just yet.  
  
COLE: And here we go again, nice firemans carry by Casto, and now a duck under a clothesline, and kick to the midsection of Casto, and DDT by Stamboli, into a cover, and only a one count that time by Stamboli on Casto, and Casto, jumps right back up, foot sweep, and into an arm bar, getting Stamboli back up, and wrenching that arm of Stamboli's.  
  
TAZZ: Nice tactic to take away one of the limbs of Stamboli, using that arm bar to weaken an offensive tool of his, and possibly get this match somewhat in his favor.  
  
COLE: Stamboli, though, getting out of it, sending Casto to the far side, and knee to the stomach, into a rear naked choke there, and now lifting him up, INVERTED DDT, PLANTING HIM TO THE MAT!! COVER, TWO AND CASTO GETS THE SHOULDER UP!!  
  
TAZZ: Nice impact move, surprising Casto there, and maybe catch him off guard long enough to keep him down until three, but Casto managed to escape from that.  
  
COLE: And now Casto, trying to retaliate for that move, and DOES JUST THAT, INVERTED ATOMIC DROP, AND A DROP KICK, THAT SENDS STAMBOLI TO THE OUTSIDE HERE, AND now Casto, tags in Jedite, and let's see just what Jedite can do against the FBI.  
  
TAZZ: So far, this match has no clear cut indication as to who has the upper hand here. Both of these teams are equal, and thus, means that these two aren't going to have a significant advantage against the other. They need to create their own holes for the other to fall into.  
  
COLE: Stamboli back into the ring, and now Jedite, going to work quickly, on Stamboli, but Stamboli, counters with rights of his own, to the far side, and leap frog by Stamboli, near side, misses with the clothesline, and Stamboli, SPINEBUSTER ON JEDITE, ALMOST BROKE HIM IN HALF WITH THAT MOVE!!  
  
TAZZ: Here's a good opportunity for Stamboli. The smartest thing to do is to tag in Nunzio while Jedite is still down, and there it is.  
  
COLE: The tag was made, and now Nunzio comes in, and Jedite, still reeling from that awesome spinebuster by Stamboli, back up, and now Nunzio, quicker than his partner, and scoop and slam in the center of the ring now. What is he going to do here? Going to the top, high risk manuver, and COMING DOWN, BUT JEDITE, GETTING OUT OF THE WAY, AND NOW A COVER, TWO, AND STAMBOLI, SAVES THE DAY FOR THE FBI'S CHANCES HERE!!  
  
TAZZ: That could've been a fatal mistake for Nunzio. Jedite isn't that much hurt by that spinebuster to know that Nunziois going up there, and now Jedite has an opportunity to retaliate here.  
  
COLE: And now Jedite, going to the ropes, and NAILS NUNZIO WITH THAT STIFF FOREARM, and now back to the ropes, and turns around, and WHAT A MOONSAULT FROM THE GROUD, COVER, TWO, AND A KICKOUT AFTER TWO!!  
  
TAZZ: Very unorthodox move for someone like Jedite. Not real leverage coming from that move from a man of that size when compared to a smaller guy getting that move off.  
  
COLE: And now Jedite, getting him back up, but Nunzio counters here, shots to the throat, and to the corner goes Jedite, and Nunzio, shoots Jedite to the opposite turnbuckle, and Nunzio, charging, and JEDITE, MOVES OUT OF THE WAY, NUNZIO'S SHOULDER HITS THAT RING POST, AND NOW JEDITE, WITH NUNZIO, AND DOWN WITH THE BELLY TO BACK SUPLEX, WILL THAT DO IT, TWO, AND A KICKOUT AT TWO!!  
  
TAZZ: Jedite needs to keep on him, and Jedite, doing what he should be doing, stomping away at Nunzio, trying to keep him down. Good stragrty by Jedite. Nunzio is the lightweight of the FBI, very speedy, very crafty, and he is dangerous at his vertical base.  
  
COLE: But right now, Jedite has the upper hand, and once agaain, to the ropes, and STAMBOLI WITH A KICK TO THE BACK, POSSIBLY AN EARLY DESPERATION ATTEMPT THERE, AND NOW JEDITE, AFTER STAMBOLI, AND STAMBOLI, RUNNING FOR HIS LIFE, AND NOW CASTO, TAKING IT TO NUNZIO!! HE ISN'T THE LEGAL MAN RIGHT NOW, BUT HERE WE GO!! OH MY, WHAT A SHOT INTO THE STEEL STEPS BY STAMBOLI ON JEDITE, AND NUNZIO, WITH CASTO, AND NOW REFEREE MIKE CHIOTA, TRYING TO GET CONTROL OF THIS MATCH, WAIT A MINUTE, NUNZIO, WITH THOSE BRASS KNUCKS, AND HITS CASTO, BEHIND THE REFEREE'S BACK, AND NUNZIO, GETTING RID OF THE DAMN EVIDENCE, AND NOW THE REFEREE, MAKING THE COUNT, TWO, AND THE FBI, STEALS ONE!!  
  
JOSH: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, YOUR WINNERS OF THE MATCH, STAMBOLI AND NUNZIO, THE F, B, I!!  
  
COLE: NUNZIO, WITH THOSE DAMN BRASS KNUCKS, TAKES CASTO OUT OF THE MATCH, AND PINS THE GUY WHO WASN'T EVEN THE LEGAL MAN IN THE DAMN MATCH!! STAMBOLI WAS MAKING SURE THAT JEDITE DIDN'T HAVE THE UPPER HAND, AND IN THE PROCESS, TRICKED JEDITE INTO BEING DISTRACTED, WHILE NUNZIO WAS PACKING THE BRASS KNUCKS THE ENTIRE TIME!!  
  
TAZZ: THE FBI, RESORTING TO THE DIRTY TRICKS!! BOTTOM LINE, THEY ADVANCE, BY HOOK OR CROOK!! THAT'S ALL THAT WILL MATTER!!  
  
Switch to the back, where the Undertaker and Kohaku are going to DP's office, when they are ATTACKED BY QUEEN SERENITY AND ZECHS!! They get mauled for some time before referees break it up.  
  
ZECHS: TRY SAYING THAT I'M A LOSER NOW, YOU SON OF A BITCH!!  
  
SERENITY: THERE'S YOUR ANSWER, DEAD MAN!! WE ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE!! YOU AND YOUR NO GOOD, LITTLE ASS MAN!! YOU'VE BEEN WHACKED!! [they exit as the camera shows the Undertaker and Kohaku reeling from the attack]  
  
Go to commercial then come back.  
  
COLE: Well, I guess we got an answer out of Serenity and Zechs. It's on, but they did it in a way, which I think was a big mistake, Tazz.  
  
TAZZ: Oh, no doubt, Michael Cole. They attacked both the Dead Man and Kohaku, and I don't think that it is wise for any of them to attack the Dead Man, but now I think that it's even MORE of a mistake for those two to take out someone that has gained the respect of the Dead Man, and I think that not only does that younster have the respect, but he DESERVES it.  
  
COLE: Well, get this, the match has been signed by Darkpower, but that is not without a key stipulation. This match is now a first round match in the CWE Tag Team Title Tournament.  
  
TAZZ: Oh WOW!! Two birds in one stone. Find your ultimate power in that rivalry, and also find out who will face the FBI in that tournament.  
  
COLE: And it would be one thing for the Undertaker to get his hands on Serenity, but it will be more of a pleasure for him to get his hands on the FBI. He will be wanting to get further in that tourney, and who would be a better person to have as his partner than the rookie, Kohaku? That is a big honor for him to be in a big tournament that early in his career.  
  
Switch to the back, where someone is walking to the ring all right...TRIPLE H!!  
  
COLE: WAIT A MINUTE!! THAT'S TRIPLE H, AND I THINK THAT HE IS HEADED FOR THE RING!!  
  
TAZZ: OH MY GOD, AND HE MEANS BUSINESS!!  
  
COLE: WHAT IS HE COMING OUT HERE FOR?! WE WILL FIND OUT, NEXT!!  
  
Switch to a commercial break, then come back.  
  
BG: IT'S TIME TO PLAY THE GAME!! IT'S TIME TO PLAY THE GAAAAME, MWAHAHAHA!!...IT'S ALL ABOUT THE GAME, AND HOW YOU PLAY IT!!  
  
Triple H comes out to the ring to a sea of boos.  
  
COLE: Well, here comes the game, and I don't know what he is coming out here for, but I can tell you this much, Tazz. We saw him come out here just before we went to break, and he looked like he had alot on his mind.  
  
TAZZ: No doubt that this guy has alot to think about lately. He has had Giovanni wanting to take cracks at him in an effort to get ahead in this business, and it's a good idea, but Triple H probably has other plans for the Italian Team Rocket leader.  
  
COLE: And it's going to be interesting to see if that has something to do with him coming out here right now, of if there is something else on his mind. It was last week that both him and Naraku lost the tag match to Giovanni and Queen Beryl, and that was a scary sight to see after the match was one by Beryl, when Naraku almost tore apart the queen, and we all know what happened afterwards.  
  
TAZZ: Well, we're about to find out. Triple H has the mic, and he's ready to speak.  
  
HHH: Y'KNOW!! DURING THESE PAST FEW WEEKS, I HAVE BEEN BOTHERED, THREATENED, AND SCREWED, BY A MAN, WHO, GOD FORBID, IS ITALIAN!! [crowd boos]  
  
COLE: And that Italian gave him some lessons these past few weeks.  
  
HHH: AND NO, I AM NOT HAPPY ABOUT IT!! I AM NOT HAPPY AT ALL, WITH THE RESULTS!! SURE, I WANTED TO GO AND BREAK BERYL, LIMB FOR LIMB!! I REMEMBER, EVERYTHING THAT WENT ON BETWEEN US, AND YOU CAN REST ASSURED, THAT THE WAR BETWEEN ME AND HER, IS NOT OVER!! BUT I VIEW GIOVANNI AS A PEON!! A NOBODY!! GIOVANNI, HAS NEVER ONCE GOTTEN AN OPPORTUNITY, BECAUSE HE DOESN'T DESERVE IT!! I MEAN, YOU LOOK AT IT, AND YOU EXAMINE IT!! THIS GUY, HAS NO CREDENTIALS!! THE GUY, HAS WON NO TITLES!! HE HAS NOT, QUOTE EN QUOTE, GOTTEN OVER!! MY GOD, WHAT IN GOD'S NAME DOES HE TAKE US FOR?! DOES HE THINK THAT HE IS GOING TO GO AFTER GLORY, BY TRYING TO DEFEAT THE GAME?! IT IS NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!! AND IT WILL NEVER HAPPEN!! AND I WILL SHOW YOU THAT IT WILL NOT HAPPEN!!  
  
COLE: What is he talking about?  
  
HHH: GIOVANNI, I AM ASKING YOU, HEH, NO, I AM DEMANDING YOU, TO ACCEPT A CHALLENGE, FOR VENGENCE!! WHOEVER WINS THE MATCH, WILL GET THE BIGGEST BRAGGING RIGHTS OF ALL, BECAUSE, WHEN I DEFEAT YOU, NOT ONLY WILL YOU LOSE YOUR REPUTATION, AND YOUR LOVE FROM THE FANS, YOU WILL LOSE YOUR SPOT ON THE SMACK DOWN ROSTER, BECAUSE I AM CHALLENGING YOU TO A LOSER LEAVES SMACK DOWN MATCH!!  
  
COLE: WHAT?!!  
  
TAZZ: TRIPLE H IS GOING TO TRY TO END THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!!  
  
HHH: WHAT IS IT GOING TO BE, GIOVANNI?! ARE YOU GOING TO TAKE ON THE CHALLENGE?! OR, ARE YOU EXACTLY LIKE WHAT I HAVE SAID ALL ALONG!! NOTHING BUT A MEASLY...  
  
BG: PREPARE FOR TROUBLE, AND MAKE IT DOUBLE...I CAN TASTE YOUR INNOCENCE! YOUNG AND SWEET LIKE MOTHER MADE YOU! EVERYTHING FROZE INTO ICE! THESE MOTHERF***ERS JUST GOT WICKED!!  
  
COLE: Wait a minute. I think we're going to get an answer right now, Tazz.  
  
TAZZ: This is a big decision, because if Giovanni loses this match, he will have to leave Smack Down, but look at what will happen if he WINS that match. Not only will he catapult himself to the top of Smack Down, but it would be THE GAME that would have to leave.  
  
GIOVANNI: Triple H. Where do I start? Well, first, let me start by saying that you haven't proven to me anything but the measly fact that you can come out here, week after week, and say that you are The Game, that you cannot be beat, that you cannot be defeated. And I have to ask you one simple question. Can I wake these people UP now? [crowd cheers]  
  
COLE: [laughing] OHH MAN!!  
  
TAZZ: THAT WAS GREAT!!  
  
GIOVANNI: I think every single person in this audiance tonight can agree that you are nothing but a total, pompus...ASSHOLE!!  
  
COLE: WOAH!!  
  
CROWD: ASSHOLE, ASSHOLE, ASSHOLE, ASSHOLE,...  
  
TAZZ: UH OH!! THIS CROWD, STARTING TO CHANT THAT INFAMOUS NAME AGAIN!!  
  
COLE: AND TRIPLE H IS FURIOUS!!  
  
GIOVANNI: But don't feel bad, Triple H. I mean, it won't matter that, after Vengence, you won't have to listen to them anymore, or at least on Smack Down, because I ACCEPT!!  
  
COLE: OH MY!!  
  
TAZZ: I HOPE GIOVANNI KNOWS WHAT HE IS GETTING HIMSELF INTO HERE!!  
  
GIOVANNI: AND LET ME GIVE YOU A LITTLE PIECE OF ADVICE, TRIPLE H!! AFTER VENGENCE, YOU WILL HAVE TO SEE WHY SAN ANTONIO WILL GET, WICKED!! HIT IT!! [his music plays]  
  
COLE: WHAT AN ANNOUNCEMENT!! GIOVANNI VS. TRIPLE H AT VENGENCE, LOSER TO LEAVE SMACK DOWN!!  
  
TAZZ: IT MAY BE THE END OF THE LINE FOR EITHER THE ITALIAN OR THE GAME!!  
  
COLE: AND THE OTHER TO MOVE FORWARD ON SMACK DOWN!! WHAT A CHALLENGE FOR GIOVANNI TO UNDERTAKE!!  
  
Switch to the back, where Melissa Beryl is in her locker room, restless. Suddenly, after about 10 seconds of that, Serena comes into the locker room.  
  
SERENA: MELISSA?! Am I coming in at a bad time?  
  
BERYL: No, Serena. It's alright. I'm just confused as to what to think, or to even do right now. I may have a daughter.  
  
SERENA: Hey, it isn't proven yet, right? We need to find out for sure, and, I think that the only way to find out for sure is to do a DNA test.  
  
BERYL: OHH NO!! NO WAY, I am NOT doing that.  
  
SERENA: But you have to find out, right?  
  
BERYL: Yeah, I guess I do have to know. It just seems too obvious by her looks. She looks like me in every way.   
  
SERENA: But looks are not the only thing you see to find out whether or not someone is your child, right? It'll only take a minute. All he has to do is to take a sample of your blood, and that's it.  
  
BERYL: I may regret doing this, but I'll do it, BUT on one condition. No peeing in the cup, ok?  
  
SERENA: You're going to a DNA test, not a sperm bank. Come on.  
  
BERYL: Ok, let's go. [they exit out of camera view]  
  
Switch to another area in the back, where Ashely Beryl is practicing her technique a la a boxer for her match, when Gohan (now the "Teen Gohan") comes into view. Ashely turns around and sees him.  
  
ASHELY: What?  
  
GOHAN: I just wanted to tell you good luck in that match, and I also wanted to know that you don't have to feel uncomfortable with this mother daughter stuff, because I'll be here if you need the help. I have a few problems that I took under my belt, and I am more than happy to see you here.  
  
ASHELY: That's nice of you, Gohan, but unfortunatly, I have to get ready for Misty, and I want to take that little bitch out. And if you will excuse me, I think it's about that time.  
  
GOHAN: WAIT A SECOND?! [she stops and turns around to see Gohan approach her] Um, I was wondering. What would happen if it turned out that Melissa ISN'T your mother?  
  
Ashely just stares at him a little colder than before for a few seconds.  
  
ASHELY: I don't know. In all honesty, I go by my gut feeling, and my gut tells me, that she is my mother that I had been searching for for years. And I am really hoping, praying, that she is my mother. I have to get to the ring. Anything else before I go?  
  
GOHAN: Yeah, one more thing. Please kick the living CRAP out of that little bitch.  
  
The crowd cheers, and Ashely nods her head before leaving the area. Camera focuses on Gohan, smiling.  
  
COLE: ASHELY BERYL VS. MISTY, HARDCORE RULES, CWE TITLE TOURNEY ADVANCEMENT IN THE BALANCE, NEXT!!  
  
They that a commerical break, then come back.  
  
[start CWE commercial clip promo]  
  
BG VO: AND NOW, THE CWE JVC KABOOM BLAST OF THE NIGHT, PRESENTED BY THE JVC TOWER OF POWER!! WITH 64 INCH STEREO SUBWOOFERS, 5 DISC CD CHANGER, DUAL CASSETTE DECK, AND 260 WATTS OF TURBOCHARGED POWER!! IT'S THE ONLY STEREO SYSTEM THAT DESERVES A WARNING LABEL!!  
  
{Switch to last Thursday's Smack Down, during the attack by Naraku on Beryl, and when Ashely Beryl first appeared.}  
  
COLE: WE'VE NEVER HEARD ABOUT HER, AND SOME QUESTIONS NEED TO BE ANSWERED!! IS THIS JUST A CLAIM, OR IS THIS REALLY HER DAUGHTER!! NARAKU ISN'T CARING, SETTING HER UP FOR THE BEARHUG SLAM...MY GOD!! SHE REVERSED IT!! THIS GIRL THAT IS CLAIMING TO BE BERYL'S DAUGHTER, HAS TOOK NARAKU'S FINISHER AND REVERSED IT!!  
  
TAZZ: WHOEVER SHE IS, SHE'S A GOOD ATHLETE!!  
  
{End clip}  
  
[end CWE commercial clip promo]  
  
Misty's music starts up, and out she comes to the ring.  
  
JOSH: THE FOLLOWING CONTEST IS SCHEDUALED FOR ONE FALL, AND IT IS A FIRST ROUND MATCH FOR THE CWE TITLE TOURNAMENT, WITH HARDCORE RULES APPLIED!! INTRODUCING FIRST, WEIGHING IN AT 199 POUNDS, MISTY!!  
  
COLE: And we saw what happened last Thursday night on Smack Down, when Ashely Beryl appeared, and at that point, we didn't know who she was. But she reversed Naraku's Bear Hug Suplex with authority.  
  
TAZZ: That was a tremendous display of talent by this young athlete, but the question is, is she the daughter of the Beryl we've come to know and admire in that ring for at least three to four years now.  
  
COLE: And while Misty comes out to the ring, we want to let you know that Tournament matches will happen on Velocity as well. This Saturday night, you will get to see Kento and Rowin vs. The Dudley Boyz for the other spot in the Tag Team Title Tournament, and you will also see Talpa up against another newcomer, Kikrider, in the CWE World Title Tourney. That will be on Velocity, on The New FFN, Josh Matthews and Reelena Peacecraft will be at ringside for that, and also, next week, we will be in Pittsburgh, PA. The Mellon Arena will be our site next week for Smack Down.   
  
TAZZ: And another reminder that Smack Down presents CWE Vengence, sponsored by Snickers Cruncher, coming to you live from the SBC Center in San Antonia, Texas, only on Pay Per View.  
  
BG: Click, Click Boom. I'm coming down on the stereo, hear me on the radio, Click, click boom. I'm coming down with the new style and you know it's buck wild. Click, Click Boom   
  
JOSH: AND HER OPPONENT, WEIGHING IN AT 224 POUNDS, ASHELY BERYL!!  
  
COLE: AND ASHELY, RUSHING TO THE RING!! REMEMBER, NO DISQUALIFICATION, NO COUNTOUTS!! HARDCORE RULES HERE, AND GOING TO THE THROATS WITH THOSE CHOPS IS MISTY, AND NOW TO THE NEAR SIDE GOES MISTY, AND ASHELY, BACK BODY DROP TO THE OUTSIDE, AND NOW ASHELY, GOING TO THE NEAR SIDE, AND LOOK OUT!!  
  
TAZZ: SHE'S GONNA FLY!!  
  
COLE: FLIPPED RIGHT OVER THE ROPES AND CAUGHT MISTY!! THIS MATCH IS FOR ADVANCEMENT IN THE CWE WORLD TITLE TOURNAMENT!! ASHELY BERYL, GOING UNDER THE RING, REMEMBERING THAT THERE ARE NO DQ'S, NO COUNTOUTS, AND GETTING A METAL TRAST CONTAINER FROM UNDER THE RING, AND WAITING FROR MISTY TO GET BACK UP, AND DOWN WITH THAT METAL TRASH CAN!!  
  
TAZZ: TAKE ADVANTAGE OF THE STIPULATIONS!! YOU WOULD THINK THAT BECAUSE THIS IS HARDCORE RULES, MISTY CAN USE THAT CHEESE GRATER, AND THUS HAVE THE ADVANTAGE, BUT IT WORKS BOTH WAYS!! ASHELY BERYL CAN ALSO BE HARDCORE, AND SHE WILL HAVE TO BE IF SHE HOPES TO SURVIVE THIS!!  
  
COLE: And now Ashely, dragging Misty back into the ring, and throwing that steel container into the ring, and going back under the ring for something else, and that's a steel chair, the common weapon.  
  
TAZZ: And Ashely needs to be careful, because Misty can benifit from these rules. She loves to play dirty, loves to throw the rulebook out the window, and she feels at home in a match where the rulebook IS thrown out the window.  
  
COLE: Ashely now, back into the ring with the steel stairs now, and Misty, to the near side, AND DROP KICK INTO THE STEEL STAIRS, AND ASHELY'S BODY HAS GOT TO BE IN HALF AFTER THAT!!  
  
TAZZ: THE STEEL STEPS CAME DOWN ON HER AFTER THAT MOVE!! MISTY MAY WANT TO ATTEPLT A PINFALL NOW AND BE DONE WITH IT, ASSUMING THAT IT GOT TO ASHELY THAT MUCH, UH OH!!  
  
COLE: Now Misty is going under the ring for some of her OWN hardware.  
  
TAZZ: I don't know what she could find...OHHH!! FIRE EXTINGUISHER!! A TABLE, AND...OH MY GOD!!  
  
COLE: THE TABLE, THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER, AND THE DAMN CHEESE GRATER!!  
  
TAZZ: THIS ISN'T GOING TO BE PRETTY NOW!!  
  
COLE: AND LOOK WHAT SHE IS HEADED TO THE RING WITH!! THE DAMN CHEESE GRATER, AND IT'S GOING TO MAKE IT'S MARK ON ASHELY BERYL, AND LOOK OUT, AND MISTY, TAKING A SWING WITH THAT GRATER, BUT ASHELY, DUCKS UNDER THE SWING, AND NOW A KICK TO THE MIDSECTION, AND, DOWN WITH THAT STEEL CHAIR TO THE BACK OF MISTY, AND NOW, WITH THAT FIRE EXTNIGUISHER!!  
  
TAZZ: And Ashely is set to take Misty out with that extinguisher, OH MY!!  
  
COLE: MISTY, BEING BLINDED BY THAT DAMN EXTINGUISHER!! AND ASHELY, DOWN ON THE HEAD OF MISTY!!  
  
TAZZ: ASHELY NEEDS TO ATTEMPT TO PIN HER NOW, AND HERE IT IS!!  
  
COLE: COVER, TWO, AND MISTY, GETTING THE SHOULDER UP!! MISTY, A FORMER HARDCORE CHAMPION, KNOWS ALL ABOUT HOW THIS IS, AND KOWS HOW TO WIN THESE TYPES OF MATCHES!!  
  
TAZZ: SO HAVE I, MICHAEL, AND THEY ARE NOT FUN TO BE IN!! YOU HAVE TO PUT YOUR OWN BODY AT RISK IN ORDER TO WIN, AND MISTY KNOWS ALL ABOUT THAT, but I am surprised about Ashely. I didn't think that she had alot of experience, but here she is, doing battle with Misty, and showing a great deal of interest with this hardcore stuff going around.  
  
COLE: And now, Ashely, UH OH!!  
  
TAZZ: ASHELY, GETTING MISTY'S FAVORITE WEAPON!!  
  
COLE: THE DAMN CHEESE GRATER!! AND NOW MISTY, IS GOING TO FEEL THE EFFECTS OF WHAT COULD BE..WAIT A MIUNTE!!  
  
TAZZ: NARAKU!! WHAT THE HELL?!  
  
COLE: THIS IS NO DISQUALIFICATION!! IT'S PERFECTLY LEGAL, AND NOW, NARAKU, WITH ASHELY, AND ASHELY, ISN'T GOING TO TAKE ANYTHING FROM NARAKU, WITH RIGHT HANDS!!  
  
TAZZ: SHE TOOK HIM DOWN LAST WEEK, BUT THIS IS ALLOWING MISTY TIME TO RECOVER!!  
  
COLE: ASHELY, NOW, TRYING TO GET NARAKU OUT OF THIS EQUASION, OH NO!!  
  
TAZZ: VINCE MCMAHON, AND HE HAS THAT CHAIR, LOOK OUT!!  
  
COLE: AND VINCE MCMAHON, JUST CLOBBERED ASHELY WITH THAT DAMN STEEL CHAIR!! AND NOW NARAKU, SETTING UP THAT TABLE, AND DON'T YOU TELL ME HE'S GOING TO DO THIS AGAIN!!  
  
TAZZ: VINCE IS DOING THE HONORS OF MAKING ABSOLUTLY SURE THAT NARAKU GETS THE JOB DONE THIS TIME!!  
  
COLE: AND NARAKU, WITH ASHELY, BEAR HUG SUPLEX ON THE DAMN TABLE!!  
  
TAZZ: I DON'T KNOW THIS RELATIONSHIP HERE!! THIS IS EVEN CREEPIER THAN NARAKU ALONE!!  
  
COLE: HE DOESN'T CARE WHO IT IS, AS LONG AS VINCE MCMAHON GETS HIS DAMN WAY!! AND NOW MISTY, GETTING BACK UP!! THIS WILL BE A DAMN TRAVESTY IF SHE WINS THIS, AND NOW, WITH ASHELY, AND...DEVIL SLAM!! SHE'S GOING TO STEAL THIS ONE!! AND HERE'S THE COVER, TWO, AND ASHELY, SOMEHOW, GETS THAT SHOULDER UP!!  
  
TAZZ: AND EVERY ONE OF THOSE CULPRITS ARE IN TOTAL SHOCK THAT ASHELY IS STILL ALIVE IN THIS MATCH!!  
  
COLE: AND ASHELY, TRYING TO GET BACK UP!! ASHELY HAS SURVIVED THAT DEVIL SLAM!! I HAVEN'T SEEN ANYONE DO THAT BEFORE!!  
  
TAZZ: ASHELY BETTER RECOVER QUICKLY!! SHE'S BEING OUTNUMBERED, BUT NOT FOR LONG!!  
  
COLE: SHE'S GETTING SOME HELP IN THE FORM OF GOHAN!! HIM AND VINCE, GOING AT EACH OTHER, AND GOHAN, SENDS VINCE TO THE OUTSIDE!!  
  
TAZZ: THERE'S ONE WAY OF TELLING YOUR BOSS YOU WANT BACK IN THE MAJOR LEAGUES!!  
  
COLE: AND GOHAN, ELIMINATES MCMAHON FROM THE EQUASION, BUT NARAKU IS STILL LYING IN WAIT FOR THE FIRST MOVE ON ASHELY, AND NARAKU, TRYING TO NAIL ANOTHER BEAR HUG SLAM, BUT ASHELY, WITH THE REVERSAL, AND NOW ASHELY..OH NO!!  
  
TAZZ: MISTY HAS THE GRATER AGAIN!!  
  
COLE: AND THIS TIME, THE GRATER HAS DONE IT'S DAMAGE, SWIPED ASHELY, AND NOW MISTY, HOLDS ASHELY'S HEAD IN PLACE!! THIS IS JUST PLAIN DISGUSTING TO DO THIS...WAIT A MINUTE!!  
  
TAZZ: ABOUT DAMN TIME I SAW HER GET OUT HERE!!  
  
COLE: AND MELISSA, THE ALLEDGED MOTHER OF ASHELY, GETS MISTY UP, SAVING ASHELY FROM THE CHEESE GRATER..PSYCHODRIVER!! THE PSYCHODRIVER ON MISTY!! IF ASHELY CAN GET TO HER AND PIN HER, SHE WILL ADVANCE, BUT MEANWHILE, NARAKU JUST CRACKED MELISSA'S SKULL OPEN WITH THOSE STEEL STAIRS, AND NOW NARAKU, THROWING BERYL TO THE OUTSIDE, AND IN ONE FORM OR ANOTHER, WE'RE BACK TO ONE ON ONE!! ASHELY AND MISTY, BACK WITH JUST FACING EACH OTHER, BUT COULD THE DAMAGE HAVE ALREADY BEEN DONE?!  
  
TAZZ: ASHELY IS MAKING HER WAY TO MISTY!!  
  
COLE: WE HAVE CARNAGE EVERYWHERE!! NARAKU, DRIVING MELISSA'S BACK INTO THAT STEEL BARRICADE!! NARAKU, CHARGING, AND MELISSA, BACK BODY DROP INTO THE SEA OF HUMANITY, AND HOLD ON A SEC, COVER BY ASHELY, THIS COULD DO IT, AND NO!! SO CLOSE TO THREE, BUT MISTY, GOT THE SHOULDER UP JUST BEFORE DAVE HEBNER STRUCK THE MAT FOR A THIRD TIME!!  
  
TAZZ: ASHELY TOOK TOO MUCH TIME GETTING TO MISTY FOR HER TO RECOVER FROM THE PSYCHODRIVER!! SHE NEEDS TO HIT MISTY WITH SOMETHING THAT WILL KEEP HER DOWN AND PIN HER RIGHT AWAY, BECAUSE SHE HAS QUICK RECOVERY TIMES, AND IT'S SHOWING RIGHT NOW!!  
  
COLE: GOHAN HAS KEPT VINCE MCMAHON AT BAY!! BERYL AND ANRAKU HAVE BEEN FIGHTING IN THE CROWD!! WE'RE TRYING TO GET SOME WORD AS TO WHAT IS GOING ON WITH THOSE FIGHTS HERE!! ALL THE WHILE, BOTH OF THESE COMBATANTS, WANT TO BEAT THE OTHER SO BAD AND GET ONE STEP CLOSER FROM MAKING HISTORY AT VENGENCE!! MISTY, WOULD LIKE TO GET THE CWE TITLE AND GET FURTHER IN HER DISPICABLE GOAL!! ASHELY BERYL, HOPING TO REPEAT HISTORY BY DOING THE SAME THING HER ALLEDGED MOTHER DID THREE YEARS AGO!! WHO WILL REALIZE THEIR GOALS?! WE'LL FIND OUT, WHEN WE COME BACK!!  
  
They take their final commercial break, then come back.  
  
COLE: Welcome back to Smack Down everyone, Michael Cole and Tazz at ringside, and if yu are just joining us, what a hell of a match we have going on here. Misty and Ashely Beryl, the alleged daughter of Melissa "Queen" Beryl, has been trying to dismantle each other with everything they could find that wasn't nailed down. This match, OH MY, ASHELY, WITH THAT STEEL STAIR SEGMENT, AND DOWN ON THE BODY OF MISTY, AND HERE'S A COVER, TWO, AND MISTY, ONCE AGAI, AVOIDS DEFEAT!! This contest, for the semifinal spot in the CWE World Title Tournament. This is a hardcore rules match. Both Naraku and Vince McMahon tried to screw Ashely Beryl, but Gohan got rid of Vince, and Melissa Beryl and Naraku have continued to fight all throughout this building.  
  
TAZZ: They could fight all damn night if they wanted to, Michael.  
  
COLE: They could, and they might just do that, and we are trying to get word of what is going on back there, but we got a train wreak out here. Misty, already trying to make use of that cheese grater on Ashely's skull, but was unsuccessful, and now Ashely, with the upper hand, going under the ring, and ANOTHER TABLE NOW!!  
  
TAZZ: UH OH!! IF SHE CAN HIT SOMETHING ON MISTY THAT FLIES HER THROUGH THE TABLE, THEN THIS IS OVER!!  
  
COLE: AND ASHELY, IS SETTING THE DAMN THING UP!! WHAT IS SHE GOING TO DO WITH THAT DAMN THING?! SETTING MISTY UP ONTO THE TOP TURNBUCKLE!! AND NOW...OH MY GOD!!  
  
TAZZ: I WOULD SUSPECT THAT SHE KNOWS HOW TO DO THE PSYCHODRIVER, TOO, BUT DON'T TELL ME OFF THE TOP TURNBUCKLE!!  
  
COLE: AND WHAT COULD POSSIBLY BE THE REASON FOR THAT TABLE BEING SET UP!! AND ASHELY, PYSCHODRIVER, OFF THE TURNBUCKLE, AND THROUGH THAT DAMN TABLE!!  
  
TAZZ: OH MY GOD!! THESE TWO HAVE COMPETLY DECIMATED THEMSELVES!! WHAT A HELL OF THE MATCH THIS HAS BEEN?!  
  
COLE: AND THERE MUST BE A WINNER HERE TONIGHT, IN THE POND IN ANAHIEM!! ONE OF THESE TWO IS GOING TO BE ONE STEP CLOSER FROM GETTING THAT COVETED PRIZE, THE CWE WORLD TITLE!! THAT IS AT STAKE, AND THE SEMIFINAL POSITION IN THE TOURNEY HANGS IN THE BALANCE OF THIS MATCH!! IT WAS VINCE MCMAHON THAT MADE THE MATCH, AND MADE IT HARDCORE RULES, BUT IT WAS DP THAT HAD THIS MATCH BE MISTY'S FIRST ROUND MATCH FOR THE CWE WORLD TITLE!!  
  
TAZZ: AND A VERY SMART DECISION BY DP TO MAKE MISTY EARN THAT RESPECT!!  
  
COLE: AND NOW ASHELY, NOT PINNING MISTY, IS GOING TO TRY AGAIN WITH THAT DAMN CHEESE GRATER, AND ASHELY, DRAGS MISTY OT THE CENTER OF THE RING!! AND ASHELY, IS READY TO GIVE MISTY HER OWN DAMN MEDICINE!!!! AND SHE'S GOT THAT HEAD LOCKED IN, AND ASHELY, MAKING MISTY FEEL THAT SKIN, RIPPING OFF HER HEAD!!!! ASHELY, SENDING A MESSAGE TO MISTY, THAT SHE CAN PLAY IN THAT FIELD AS WELL!!  
  
TAZZ: BUT SHE STILL NEEDS TO PIN MISTY!! SHE CAN'T WIN IN THIS MANNER, UNLESS MISTY SUBMITS, AND I WOULDN'T KNOW IF THIS IS CONSIDERED A SUBMISSION MOVE!!  
  
COLE: AND ASHELY, LETS MISTY GO WITH THAT, AND NOW, HERE'S A COVER, TWO, AND MISTY, GETS A SHOULDER UP!! AND NOW MISTY, TAKING THAT BLOOD AND RUBBING IT ON THE EYES OF ASHELY, AND NOW MISTY, GOING TO WORK ON ASHELY, AND TO THE CORNER GOES ASHELY, AND MISTY, WITH BRASS KNUCKS NOW, GOING TO WORK ON THAT SCRAPE THAT IS ON ASHELY'S HEAD FROM THAT CHEESE GRATER NOW!! ASHELY, GETTING BUSTED OPEN HERE, AND ASHELY FIGHTING BACK, HER VISION IMPARED BECUASE OF THAT BLOOD OF MISTY'S THAT GOT RUBBED INTO THE EYES OF ASHELY BERYL HERE!!  
  
TAZZ: I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE, MICHAEL COLE!! THESE TWO HAVE TAKEN THIS MATCH TO THE LIMITS!! I DON'T KNOW WHAT ELSE THEY COULD DO!!  
  
COLE: MISTY, TRYING TO GET ASHELY FOR THE DEVIL SLAM, BUT ASHELY DROPS MISTY BY THE LEGS, AND NOW, GIANT SWING ON MISTY!!  
  
TAZZ: THAT'S THE FASTEST I'VE EVER SEE ANYONE GO WITH THAT MOVE!!  
  
COLE: AND ASHELY, SENDS MISTY INTO THE FAR CORNER, AND I GUESS MISTY GOT THROWN SO HARD THAT HER SHOES GOT THROWN OFF, AS WELL!!  
  
TAZZ: OH, NOW SHE HAS TO BE CAREFUL FOR ALL OF THE LITTER THAT IS IN THE RING!! MISTY IS IN HER BARE FEET NOW, AND IF SHE ISN'T CAREFUL, SOMETHING SHARP COULD CAUSE A CUT IN THOSE FEET, AND THAT WILL HURT!! AND THERE'S ALOT OF SPLINTERS...OH MY!!  
  
COLE: AND ASHELY, MAKING SURE THAT MISTY KNOWS ABOUT THAT DANGERS, ATOMIC DROPPED MISTY RIGHT NEAR WHERE THAT TABLE GOT BROKEN, AND I THINK MISTY DID GET A SPLINTER IN THERE SOMEWHERE, BECAUSE SHE IS REALLY HOPPING ON ONE LEG NOW!!  
  
TAZZ: YOU DON'T KNOW UNLESS YOU'VE LIVED WITH IT, JUST HOW ONE THING LIKE THAT IN YOUR FOOT, OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT, CAN REALLY GET TO YOU!! IT GIVES YOU PAIN EVERYTIME YOU PUT THAT FOOT DOWN TO DO AS LITTLE AS STAND, AND ASHELY KNEW IT!!  
  
COLE: BUT ASHELY NEEDS TO GET MISTY, OH WAIT A MINUTE, WHAT IS SHE SAYING HERE?!  
  
TAZZ: THAT IT'S OVER?!  
  
COLE: AND ASHELY, GETTING MISTY BACK UP, AND WHAT IS SHE GOING TO DO?!  
  
TAZZ: GETTING READY FOR A VERTICAL SUPLEX, AND SHE HAS HER UP, WAIT A SECOND!!  
  
COLE: AND ASHELY, DROPPING HER, OH MY GOD!!  
  
TAZZ: DROPPED HER INTO WHAT LOOKED LIKE AN INVERTED STONE COLD STUNNER!!  
  
COLE: AND ASHELY, GOING FOR THE COVER, TWO, AND THAT'S IT!! ASHELY BERYL, ADVANCES!!  
  
JOSH: YOU'RE WINNER OF THE MATCH, ASHELY BERYL!!  
  
COLE: AND ASHELY, HAS PROVEN HERSELF, BUT AT WHAT COST TO HER!!  
  
BG: YOU WANT SOME DEVILS....YOU GOT THE DAMN DEVILS...THE ENTIRE FAMILY!! I get all numb When she sings it's over Such a strange numb And it brings my knees to the earth And God bless you all For the song you saved us.  
  
COLE: UH OH!!  
  
TAZZ: UH OH IS RIGHT!! WE KNOW WHAT THIS IS ABOUT!! SERENA'S COMING TO THE RING, WITH SOME PAPERS HERE!!  
  
COLE: AND A MIC! WHAT IS SHE GOING TO SAY RIGHT HERE AND NOW!!  
  
SERENA: WELL, I THINK WE GOT OURSELVES A LOSER IN MISTY, BUT I'LL SAVE THAT FOR NEXT WEEK!! WHAT I WANT TO GET TO TONIGHT IS WITH ASHELY AND MELISSA, IF MELISSA CAN GET OUT HERE!!  
  
COLE: WE HAVEN'T SEEN HER...OH WAIT A MINUTE, HERE SHE COMES THROUGH THE CROWD!!  
  
TAZZ: WHERE'S NARAKU?!  
  
COLE: GOOD QUESTION!! MELISSA IS HERE, BUT SHE WAS FIGHTING NARAKU EARLIER!!   
  
TAZZ: THIS IS AN IMPORTANT MATTER, THOUGH!! ARE WE STILL TRYING TO FIND OUT WHAT EXACTLY HAPPENED?!  
  
COLE: WE WILL FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED AS SOON AS WE CAN..!!  
  
SERENA: NOW THAT WE HAVE EVERYONE HERE, I HAVE THE RESULTS OF THE DNA TEST THAT MELISSA BERYL AND ASHELY BERYL, WHO TOOK THIS EARLIER, HAD TAKEN TO TRY TO GET TO THE TRUTH OF WHETHER OR NOT THEY ARE, MOTHER AND DAUGHTER!!  
  
COLE: HERE WE GO!!  
  
SERENA: THE RESULTS ARE IN, AND I HAVE THE RESULTS RIGHT HERE!! NOW, IF YOU TWO WANT, YOU CAN CHECK THE AUTHENTICITY OF THESE RESULTS AS FAR AS YTOU LIKE, BUT I CAN ASSURE YOU, THIS IS 100 PERCENT PURE FROM THE DOCTOR HIMSELF!! HE SAYS, AND I QUOTE, [starts reading the paper] I HAVE FULL AWARENESS TO THE CIRCUMSTANCES THAT CURRENTLY FACE THE TWO ALLEDGED FAMILY MEMBERS!! THERE IS A GREAT DEAL OF CONTREVERSY, AND A GREAT DEAL OF HOPE IN SOME PEOPLE!! THEREFORE, I WAS AT GREAT SHOCK TO FIND OUT THAT WHEN I HAD EXAMINED THE TWO DNA FINDINGS, MY CONCLUSIONS WERE CLEAR!! THE TWO DNA STRANDS WERE NOT IDENTICAL!!  
  
COLE: OHH BOY!!  
  
SERENA: They weren't identical...THEY WERE COMPLETLY IDENTICAL!!  
  
COLE: OH MY GOD!!  
  
TAZZ: YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?!  
  
SERENA: BUT NOT ONLY THAT, BUT WITH THE CROMOZONES OF MS. ASHELY BERYL, THE FINDINGS CLEARLY STATE THAT SHE WAS IN FACT THE OFFSPRING OF MELISSA BERYL AND THE UNNAMED FATHER!! [stopes reading] I GUESS, MELISSA, IT IS TRUE!! ASHELY BERYL IS IN FACT YOUR DAUGHTER!!  
  
COLE: OH MY GOD!!  
  
TAZZ: THIS IS SHOCKING, MICHAEL!!  
  
COLE: What is going through their heads right now. The two Beryls are indeed family, and are mother and daughter, but the question is, what now?  
  
TAZZ: I don't know. We know now that Ashely is the offspring, right? So, now they have to figure out where to...OH, LOOK OUT!!  
  
COLE: NARAKU IS BACK, AND NOW, BOTH ASHELY AND MELISSA, STARING RIGHT AT NARAKU!! NARAKU, DOESN'T CARE, AND NOT GOING FOR THE BEAR HUG SUPLEX ON MELISSA, BUT ASHELY, IS TRYING TO GET MELISSA OUT OF IT, BELLY TO BELLY, AND NOW, MELISSA, GETTING NARAKU UP, AND...  
  
??: HOLD IT HOLD IT HOLD IT!!  
  
COLE: NOW WHAT?!  
  
TAZZ: DP IS OUT HERE NOW!!  
  
DP: FIRST OF ALL, MELISSA, CONGRAGULATIONS, ON FINALLY, KNOWING THAT YOU DID HAVE A DAUGHTER, AND I REALLY DO HOPE, THAT YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH HER IS STRONG!! HOWEVER, I'M OUT HERE TO TALK ABOUT YOU, NARAKU...AND VENGENCE!!  
  
COLE: WAIT A MINUTE!!   
  
DP: BECAUSE, I TOLD EVERYONE THAT THERE WOULD BE ONE MORE MATCH MADE ON THE CARD, AND IT'S GOING TO BE ANNOUNCED NOW!! MELISSA BERYL, AT THE VENGENCE MAIN EVENT, YOU WILL BE FACING NONE OTHER THAN...NARAKU!!  
  
COLE: OH MY GOD!!  
  
TAZZ: NO DAMN WAY!!  
  
COLE: HE HAS ANNOUNCED IT AND SIGNED IT!! QUEEN MELISSA BERYL AND NARAKU, FOR VENGENCE!! OH MY GOD, WHAT A MATCH THAT WILL BE!! THREE MATCHES ALREADY FOR VENGENCE!! WHAT A NIGHT THIS HAS BEEN, AND WHAT A RIDE TO VENGENCE THIS WILL BE!! MELISSA AND ASHELY BERYL ARE MOTHER AND DAUGHTER, AND MELISSA, WILL FACE NARAKU, AT VENGENCE!! HAPPY 4TH OF JULY, EVERYBODY, AND SO LONG, FROM THE POND IN ANAHIEM!!  
  
They go off the air.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
CWE Entertainment  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Now taking orders for Smack Down presents Vengence. Be sure to catch us at the same time next week for Smack Down, and e-mail me if you want Vengence. I have some interesting plans that I would love to have you find out about, so please order immediatly (it'll be free, so no worries about any money, even though I said it was PPV), so I can get you on the list for it. Until next week, SO LONG!! 


End file.
